Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates
by xeikm
Summary: The Angel Force Rangers led the Power Rangers in a battle to save the universe. Fifteen years later, an ancient evil is released and dominates the entire universe. The only hope for the universe rests on the shoulders of a group of space pirates with a vendetta against the Empire and on a quest to claim the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: YES! I'm back and better than ever. I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for this, but I finally had the willpower to write it. Here is the long awaited season 2 with some serious revisions to meet what I had done in Angel Force. It's heavily based off of Gokaiger so don't think this is all me here. I'm also working with Blaid again so if you see anything psycho in this, it's because of him. I hope you all enjoy it. Just a future update, not all chapters will be this long. I figured that I owed you something a little longer for having to be so patient for this. Also, I will be making this story a bi-monthly update. I have a lot of essays to write for school this semester so until I get ahead of the game or when the semester ends, you'll just have to settle for two updates a month. Alright. That is all. Love you guys! Read and review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**Arrival of the Space Pirates:**

_The universe was supposed to be at peace, but peace never truly lasts__  
_

_Fifteen years ago, all of Creation was facing annihilation. Satanail, the First Damon, had done the unthinkable. He had succeeded in bringing the Prince of Creation, Orphan, to his knees. The First Celestial held within him the heart of all existence. The Creator tied the LifeForce of the universe within Orphan, and Satanail knew this. By leaving Orphan mortally wounded, Satanail ensured the destruction of the universe. His desires to see the world unmade and everything reduced to nothing was coming true. It would've happen too had the Defenders of the Universe not stepped forward. __  
_

_The Power Rangers rose up to fight Satanail. The heroes of the universe rose to the challenge, fighting to save all life. Orphan and his brothers combined their powers as Celestials with the powers of the Rangers to destroy Satanail. Uniting the hearts of the divine and mortal was the only way to save the universe. By destroying Satanail, Orphan was healed and the universe was saved. But it all came with a price.__  
_

_Many Rangers died that day, many lives were forever lost. There was sorrow in the hearts of man, but the promise of a better future was what kept them going. __  
_

_As Orphan and his fellow Celestials returned to Paradise, no one could've anticipated what was brewing on the mortal plane. __  
_

_A seal that should've lasted for eternity had been broken. Orphan's near death allowed an ancient power to stir from the darkest depths of the cosmos. Slowly, the seals were chipped away until the inevitable happened. It was the beginning of a new age, the Age of Zangyack._

_The Zangyack Space Empire had been sealed away since ancient times. Their power was beyond measure as they had proven successful in enslaving the universe once before. By 2025, the Empire had broken free from their prison. It took only two years for them to enslave most of the universe. Without the Power Rangers to defend them, planets quickly began to fall one by one until only one planet remained untouched. _

_This final planet was to face its doom, this planet was Earth. _

_An invasion began in 2028 with the fate of the Earth on the line. The Zangyack Imperial Fleet invaded the planet, destroying countless cities and proved to be successful in demolishing the defenses of the planet. It seemed as though all hope was to be lost, but there was a miracle that came that day._

_He arrived to the planet to save it. He was the force of good that had sacrificed himself on numerous occasions to protect the universe from evil._

_Superior Red, the resurrected Zordon, came to the Earth on its greatest hour of need. He spent his time trying to stop the Zangyack Space Empire from dominating the universe, but had failed. This was his final chance to make things right. He had the power to protect the Earth and push the Zangyack back enough to spare other worlds. _

_Awakening the power, Superior Red released the treasures that had been placed under his care by the Celestial of Death, Samael. He was not only Zordon, but Superior Red was the Guardian of the Ranger Keys._

_When the Power Rangers had sacrificed their powers to destroy Satanail, their powers had transformed into the form of keys. It was with these Ranger Keys that Superior Red was able to use his powers to awaken the spirits of the Rangers that once wielded their power. Upon unleashing this power, an army of Power Rangers had been reborn to battle the Zangyack Space Empire. _

_In a striking turn of events, the revived Ranger Keys of the Power Rangers were able to turn the tide. The Rangers were able to destroy much of the Zangyack Fleet, pushing their foes away from the planet that was under their protection. Superior Red knew that it wouldn't end there. The Earth needed a greater deal of protection if there was any chance of saving the people from the tyranny of Zangyack._

_Superior Red channeled the powers of the Ranger Keys and unleashed this power all at once. A golden wave of energy sprung forth to destroy what remained of the Zangyack Fleet, while generating a protective wave over the planet. With this sacrifice, Superior Red was able to create a shield that would keep Zangyack away from the Earth, but the price to be paid was the Ranger Keys. _

_The Ranger Keys had been drained of their powers and left scattered across the galaxy. _

_Superior Red knew that Zangyack would find a way around the shield. The Empire was not to be underestimated, which prompted Superior Red to take action. He travelled to the stars, searching for the Ranger Keys before the Empire could claim their powers._

_It was this mission that would bring about new hope for the universe. Superior Red knew that in his heart that the Ranger Keys would pave the way to the defeat of the Empire. He had to find the missing Ranger Keys and use their powers to unite the universe against Zangyack._

_This mission would prove to be too much even for Zordon to handle. For the power that Superior Red sought was that of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. _

* * *

_On the eve of a new year, smoke tainted the air as a fire burned all around them. _

_The small robot panicked as he tried to outrun the Zangyack forces. In his hands was a box containing their precious treasures, the Ranger Keys. He had to keep them away from Zangyack or else risk losing their only hope. With a little lightning bolt blinking on the front of his chest, Alpha 8 had no idea how they were going to escape this._

_Centurions and Centurion Officers had them surrounded. The betrayal meant the doom of their gang of rebels. The plan to defy the Zangyack Space Empire was crumbling all around them as the Empire's soldiers, the Centurions, were everywhere. The silver suited Centurions with their gray armor covering their chests as they waved their rifles around before taking aim._

_Alpha 8 yelped in terror when one of the rifles was pointed at him. His plan to reach the ship from the platform had failed miserably. He was completely defenseless as the Centurions were prepared to blast him to bits and pieces. _

_It was almost over for him when the sound of gunshots could be heard. Alpha 8 expected to be a dead robot, but he was still here. That was when he heard a sharp yell as his rescuer came in to attack the Centurions. A wave of relief washed over him in the midst of all this destruction that was going on. Alpha had lost sight of Superior Red by now, but at least he still had a friend to help him in his time of need. _

_She was amazing._

_She had used some of the Centurions as a catapult to bring herself towards the platform that Alpha 8 was on. The pale-skinned woman landed on the bridge with a pistol and cutlass in hand. Her dark, brown curls flowing as she charged after the Centurions with an angry scowl planted on her face. _

_The red handled cutlass had a pirate emblem on it. It appeared to be a skull with two cutlasses crossed behind it. The same emblem was on the red pistol that she wielded._

_When she took aim, it was with pin-point precision. She shot down a couple of the Centurions before twirling her cutlass around in hand. There were about five Centurions that tried to jump her, but she refused to bow down to them. Her sweat ran down her body as the heat from the fire that threatened to consume them in the industrial warehouse threatened to consume them. She weaved through the Centurions, swinging her cutlass at them to dice them into bits. _

_Exhausted from all the pain of battle, she still found the strength to keep on as the last Centurion fell._

_Alpha 8 immediately rushed towards her as she dropped to one knee. The damage that had been left behind from all of the fighting had started to take a toll on her body. The bruises on her exposed arms were proof enough of this, the rest were covered by the torn, red tank and skintight leather pants that she wore. _

_Soaked, she was partly blind until she cleaned the sweat from her eyes. She could clearly see her robotic companion and see that the treasure was still with him._

"_Then the bastard didn't get it," she said, grinning a little. There was blood on her face, a small trickle along her bottom lip with a larger pool coming down her forehead. Her injuries weren't severe enough from what Alpha 8 could tell, but they couldn't afford to keep fighting like this. "We have to find Red and get out of here, Alpha. The faster we escape on the Galleon, the better the chances that the Empire won't catch us."_

_Alpha 8 agreed with her when he noticed her flinch. He held onto the treasure carefully as he knelt down near her. "Don't stress yourself, Jade," said Alpha 8. "You are no good to us dead. You are too valuable of a pirate to lose."_

_The woman named Jade couldn't help but to chuckle as she forced herself back on her feet. She could hear the Centurions, but she still couldn't spot their boss in the smoke. "I'm not going anywhere, Alpha," said Jade. "Let's get Red."_

_An explosion went off nearby, leaving Jade and Alpha frightened as they tried to see if there was any sign of Superior Red in the chaos. There was none, but they weren't sure of how thankful that they should be about that._

_Jade honestly appeared frightened upon turning back around to see more Centurions waiting for them. The footsoldiers of the Empire were beginning to charge after them, and not even she was quick enough to blast them all away with her pistol. She was running low on juice and motivation as the smog was starting to catch up to her. Even as Alpha 8's panicked voice went off in the background, Jade's arm was making a slump as the Centurions were getting closer. _

_They were certainly doom had not another explosion went off. Part of the platform went down, which fortunately was the end that the Centurions were running along. They were lost in the blaze beneath them, causing Jade and Alpha to sigh with relief when they saw another figure coming from the smog. _

_Fortunately, it was a friend._

_Dressed in a full-red suit was their leader. Superior Red had managed to escape the Empire forces that had trapped him in the blaze below, coming out of there without many scratches as he joined the two of them._

"_I didn't think you would make it out of there, Red," said Jade. _

_Superior Red had similar thoughts, but he kept them to himself as he knelt towards Alpha. He directly handed something to Alpha which the robot understood right away as their final plan. His sights then turned to Jade as he retrieved something else from his person._

"_Zangyack is too close now," said Superior Red. With a clear, deep voice that pushed through the smog and flames, he handed something over to Jade. Her weapons had been replaced by two treasures that he wanted her to have. "It is up to you now, Jade. You are the Captain of the Red Pirates."_

"_I don't understand," said Jade. "How can I be captain if you're around?"_

"_I won't be for much longer," said Superior Red. "I'm going to buy you and Alpha enough time to escape this planet. The two of you need to keep the Ranger Keys safe or else the treasure will fall into Zangyack's hands."He noticed that Jade was about to protest, but he placed a gloved hand over her lips. He pointed down to the items in her hand which she noticed to be one of the Ranger Keys and a strange looking device. "Once upon a time, Death entrusted these treasures to me. Use the Pirate Cellular with this Ranger Key and you will be able to morph into the Red Ranger. There are other, special Ranger Keys hidden inside the ship that will allow you to form a team of Rangers to fight back against the Empire. I trust you with this power and responsibility, Jade, because I know you are the one who will find a way to stop Zangyack."_

_Placing his helmeted lips over her forehead, he heard her softly weep. Her dark-brown eyes closed as she tried to hide the pain in her chest from a man that she thought of as a father. The two of them had been working together for years now and it was a heartbreaking way to say goodbye. Even Alpha 8 was sobbing robotic sounds as he clung onto the chest that contained the Ranger Keys._

_Superior Red got back up on his feet with his own cutlass and pistol in hand as he returned to battle. He jumped off the platform to fight the Zangyack forces, while their pirate ship flew above them. By his command, ropes fell from the ship to grab the duo to take them away to safety, leaving him behind to fight evil._

_Jade's voice filled the air as she watched Superior Red disappear into the smog. _

* * *

Year 2030

On a distant end of the Milky Way, the Zangyack Space Empire claimed dominance over one of many planets. It was here that they established an industrial colony that spoiled that planet's resources, using it to fill the needs of the Empire. This site was going to face some grave changes though as its riches were the targets of an enemy.

It was inside the colonies command center that something was first seen as suspicious. A Centurion soldier was monitoring the surveillance system when he spotted something on the screen. "I'm detecting an anomaly in the atmosphere, commander," said the soldier.

A large Centurion with blue-armor and viciously, sharp claws emerged from his chair. The Centurion Officer in charge of the colony pushed the other Centurion aside as he made his way forward. "What do you mean?" said the commander. "Explain yourself, private."

"Sir!" said the Centurion, panicking now that his boss was angry. "The west wall is under attack. There is also reports of attacks from skyline and undersea!"

Mass panic began to go on throughout the command center as the Centurions rushed to track the attacks that were going on. There were three specific attacks, each of which was proving to be devastating to their defenses. It was enough reason for concern, prompting several alarms to go off as they tried to protect the Empire's riches from intruders.

Before they could do anything else though, they needed to find who it was that was threatening their Empire. By the good name of their Emperor, the Centurions assigned to this station couldn't fail this task because the consequences were too severe.

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted the Centurion Officer. "Someone better give me a damn report or else!"

"Sir, it's the Space Pirates!" shouted another Centurion.

Explosions rocked the planet from the arrival of the dreaded Space Pirates. The Imperial forces were under attack by their hated enemies who were here on the planet to plunder their riches. It was disgraceful and infuriating, leading the Zangyack to unleash their forces against the accursed pirates.

The attack was underway from both sides as they fought for dominance.

The Space Pirates were selfish bastards, seeking only treasure and to drive the Empire insane. They cared not for justice as their predecessors had. All that mattered to them was attaining vast riches, which all belonged to the Empire as they were the wealthiest body in the universe. Their wealth made Zangyack a big target, but their resistance was felt as they challenged the invaders.

From the sea, a small submarine pushed through the currents to reach the Zangyack undersea fortress. The craft could only fit one passenger inside, which left its pilot feeling comfortable as he steered the craft perfectly. The pink stripes along the side, the anchor at the front of the cockpit, and the Space Pirate emblem over the stripes were the only sight that the Zangyack forces could see as the submarine fired a constant barrage of torpedoes and energy blasts. In a few minutes, half of the undersea fortress was lost to a single ship.

Above the industrial city, a small jet flew above as it outraced the Zangyack aircrafts. The jet outmaneuvered all of the enemy aircrafts as its pilot steered the blue jet back around. He took aim at the aircrafts before firing powerful, vulcan blasts from the front of his jet. The attack blew most of them apart with the rest being finished by smaller, laser blasts as the blue jet flew through the smoke and debris as its Space Pirate emblem glistened.

On the ground, the walls around the city were easily ripped apart by a trailer with a single occupant inside it as well. She steered the trailer to smash down walls before finally pushing into the city to strike the assembled Zangyack forces by steering the trailer around to smash them to bits with the end of her yellow trailer that bore the Space Pirate emblem. When she steered back around, the rest were either road kill or were blasted into bits by her side firepower. Further away, there was a race going on as a single car moved through the city. It swung around as the driver took a nasty left to outrun a stream of Zangyack tanks. She gripped onto the steering wheel of her green racer as she accelerated the gas to outrun more of the enemy tanks. Once she had cleared enough space, she spun the racer back around to fire a ferocious blast from the beam cannon at the front of the racer with the Space Pirate emblem just below her windshield.

All of this damage continued for another half-hour as the Space Pirates' Zords demolished everything in the Zangyack colony.

The Centurions were hysteric at this point as they couldn't figure out a way to stop the Space Pirate. Time was running out on them with things only getting worse as the Space Pirate's flagship finally descended from the skies. All were in awe as it emerged from the smog-covered skies to reveal a red galleon that served as a Zord and the base of operations for the Space Pirates. The dreaded emblem of the Space Pirates waved proudly on a flag at the top of the ship.

The captain of the ship, effortlessly, steered the ship around before unleashing a vast barrage of cannon fire upon the city. As her crew continued the attack, the captain finally brought the Zangyack threat to an end on this planet.

Within an hour, the Zangyack was no more, leading the Space Pirates to regroup. The Yellow Galactic Trailer pushed itself into the air as the Pink Galactic Submarine emerged from the sea. The Green Galactic Racer was next to follow their lead as the Blue Galactic Jet came in at the end. The four Zords had swallowed each other up in a dimensional pocket as the deck of the Red Galactic Galleon opened up to absorb them as well.

The Red Galactic Galleon was then steered towards a lone tower. It was the one sight left of that represented the Zangyack dominance, which would also serve as the home to the Empire's treasures.

Smaller bursts of cannon fire shattered the windows of the tower's top floor. The ship anchored there, in the air, as a bridge emerged from its side to connect it to the tower. Gradually, the Space Pirates began to emerge one by one as they came to the tower to claim the treasure that was so rightfully theirs.

The first to make it there was the most excited member of the crew when it came to treasure seeking. She was a young, black-skinned woman with soft, wavy black hair that ran freely in the breeze that wafted into the demolished building. A yellow jacket made from lightweight fabric covered her chest with a white and black stripped shirt underneath and a pair of black leggings to cover her legs. Leona Lockhart's booted feet touched the ground with her noise sniffing out the treasure that awaited them.

Another young woman soon joined her. This one was far more petite then the other with lighter-brown skin that reflected nicely with her passive nature as she joined her companion with her black hair falling to her shoulders as green stripes were peaking out. Her coat was a thicker, green cardigan that covered a violet blouse underneath as a black skirt went down to her thighs. Mika Heartily was nervous, but still excited as she looked around the demolished room.

A lean, young man soon followed them; he appeared to be about as excited as the first woman to step off the ship. He quickly joined his companions with his olive-toned skin covered by wavy brown hair on his head and the interesting clothes that he wore. He had a pink coat open which went down to below his thighs with a light-red shirt and creamy-colored pants underneath. Tomas del Sol joined the young women with a giddy expression on his youthful face.

One more young man joined them as he led the way for their captain. This pale-skinned, young man was leaner and more muscular compared to the other one. His light-brown hair was awfully shaggy with a light amount of scruff covering his jaw line. He wore a blue, leather jacket over a black wife beater and a pair of gray pants to go with it. Chris Halliwell stepped back as he turned to face his Captain.

Their fearless captain came forward with her red trench coat running well below her knees as she dressed like a pirate captain. Her white shirt had a black and red vest thrown over it with a pair of green cargo pants to go with the knee-high boots that she wore. A jeweled necklace was wrapped around her neck with a pair of stud-earrings on each year.

Captain Jade Marvelous turned to her crew before setting her eyes on the treasure that waited for them. She carried her gift in hand, waving the Pirate Cellular around a bit, while lightly biting down on her bottom lip. "It looks like there's a treasure waiting for us, crew," said Jade. "Now, where do you think its hiding? Any suggestions, Leona?"

Loving where this was going, Leona took out her Pirate Cellular as well. The other members of the crew did the same as they watched where Leona was going with all of this. She stood in front of a steel door that would take them out of the ruined hall that the pirates were currently in. "I have a feeling that its beyond Door #1, Jade," said Leona. "Anyone else care to test my theory?" Squinting her eyes a bit, while twitching her nose, her eyes were set on a certain young man. "I'm talking about you, Chrissie."

Chris rolled his eyes as he stepped away from his Captain. Stopping when he got closer to Leona, he squinted his eyes to feel if there was any pressure around the door. Power racing all around him, the rest of the crew waited to get word from their psychic. "She's right," Chris said as he relaxed his mind. "There is a trap waiting for us on the other side though, Captain."

"Oh joy!" said Mika. "Just what I like to hear. That means I'm going to have to wrap you all up bandages then here you bitch and moan once we get back on the ship." She gave out a frustrated grown as she cowered back towards the bridge when she realized she was beside the captain. Oddly enough, she got a little bolder as she held up an accusing finger towards Jade. "You're the worst out of them though!" She gulped as she turned to her Captain, noticing a light scowl on her face. "Sorry, Marvelous."

A soft laugh came out from Tomas as he went over towards Mika. He placed a hand on her shoulder with his height towering over her, but he was still shorter than the other members of the crew. "It's alright, Lady Mika," he said, formally. "Lady Leona and Sir Chris will be with us this time. Plus, I trust in the judgment of Captain Marvelous." He was smiling, broadly as he looked over at Jade with the utmost confidence in her leadership. "I will follow your lead, Captain Marvelous."

Jade smirked as she held onto her cellular, staring back at the ship behind them before setting her sights back on the prize. The door would provide them with plenty of treasure once they got through the trap that waited for them. "You heard the prince!" Jade said to her crew. "Let's make a show of it! Arm yourselves well."

The rest of the Space Pirates held onto their Pirate Cellulars as Jade kicked the doors open with her boots.

As soon as the five pirates entered the entrance to the vault, a blast of heat went out to consume them. It was just as Chris had predicted as he had warned them of a trap. The heat was caused by several explosives that had laid in wait that had been set up by the Centurions.

It came without any surprise that there was Centurions in the room. The same group of Centurions and their officer that had originally detected the pirates' arrival had made their way into the tower's top floor. They were successful in setting up the trap that would've surely eliminated the Space Pirates from the living, allowing them to claim the heavy bounty on their heads.

Only, Jade Marvelous wasn't about to lead her crew to a slaughter without protection.

The smoke slowly began to escape the room, leaving the Centurions to believe that they were victorious in battle. However, that was soon to be proven false as blasts of light escaped from the smoke that consumed the pirates. Frightened by this, the Centurions scattered around the room only to be caught off guard when five bodies emerged from the smoke to show that the Space Pirates had morphed into Power Rangers to escape doom.

The styled of uniforms worn by the pirates were remarkably similar, the only variation resided in the colors that they wore. Red for Jade, blue for Chris, yellow for Leona, green for Mika, and pink for Tomas. The one-piece suit featured black pants for each of them with the women wearing skirts over the pants. A golden buckle was strapped around their waists. A black strip could be seen from the front of their chests which had their symbol on it in white with a vest-like opening that had gold trimmings with the distinction there being in the individual colors that they wore. Their helmets were styled in a manner that befitted the traditional caps worn by pirate captains with a black visor to cover their eyes and their symbol at their forehead as the five Space Pirates united for battle.

Spreading out at once, each pirate was armed for battle. The Red Ranger led the charge with her Pirate Cutlass and Pirate Pistol in hand. Blue Ranger threw his Pirate Pistol at the Green Ranger who responded by handing over her Pirate Cutlass. Yellow Ranger did the same with Pink Ranger as she took his cutlass in exchange for her pistol.

The Centurions were shaking as they fought the Space Pirates directly.

Yellow Ranger threw her leg up into the air to knock a Centurion down before twisting her body around to surprise some more. She dropped her cutlasses to the ground as if she were to surrender, only to reveal that she was still holding onto them by a black string. Throwing her arms up into the air, she was able to use the strings to swing the cutlasses all around her to dice the Centurions to bits in a matter of seconds.

Blue Ranger jumped over a fallen Centurion before swinging his cutlasses after others. He rushed into battle as he drove his elbow into the face of his enemy before kneeling down to slice another Centurion off its feet. He was fast in moving onto his next victim, not slowing down for a second as he cut his foes apart.

Green Ranger rolled around on the ground to avoid the hammer-ends of the Centurions' rifles. She was able to avoid four of them so far, but she was going to have to actually fight back at some point. Which is exactly what happened as one Centurion anticipated her tuck and roll tactic. This time though, she was ready for it as she stopped mid-roll and landed on her butt as she raised both pistols up to open fire. Her yells filled the air briefly as she blew the Centurion to bits with multiple shots before she jumped back on her feet to shoot down other Centurion with her rapid fire.

Pink Ranger tripped a Centurion when another Centurion was able to grab onto him. He was carelessly thrown across the room with several Centurions coming after him to beat him down to nothing. Refusing to fall so easily, he quickly got back on his feet as he played with the triggers to his pistols. He took aim before opening fire on them. His tactics weren't as berserk as the Green Ranger's, he preferred to go for the kill shot and move to his next target. With one blow, he would finish a Centurion off before shooting the next one down to make the clean up a breeze.

Red Ranger fought the officers of the Centurions on her own. She ignored the battle that the rest of her crew was under as she focused on her task. The Centurion Officers lifted their arms up as the cannons embedded in their arms began to generate energy. In seconds, six shots were heading her way, but she showed no fear as she swung her cutlass around to demolish each blast. She held her pistol up next and simply shot each of the officers in the shoulders, barely showing any sign that she had taken aim.

The Pirate Captain stood there as the officers dropped to their knees for the time-being. She knew that it wouldn't last, but before she blinked twice that was when the rest of her crew began to come over to her side. The rest of the Centurions had been pulverized to nothing, leaving only three officers behind to support the Zangyack forces.

"Let's end their suffering," said Red Ranger, "so we can get our treasure."

"Yes, Captain!" shouted the other Rangers as they returned each other's weapons. .

Each one holding onto their Pirate Cutlass and Pirate Pistol as they raised them up, the Space Pirates were ready to finish this battle. Their buckles spun around to reveal twin bursts of light that hit the locks at the top of their weapons, resulting in the pirate emblems beginning to charge up. "Final Wave!" shouted the Rangers. "Pirate Finish!" Pulling down on the trigger, a bullet burst forth from their pistols. Taking a step back, each one swung their cutlass forward to unleash an energy slash that connected to the bullets to create a bird-like silhouette that rocketed forward to finish off the Centurion Officers.

The blue and green lights hit one of the officers, the pink and yellow lights hit another, and the red light hit the last one in the chest. The three officers howled in agony, declaring their undying loyalty to Zangyack before exploding all at once.

With the soldiers defeated, the pirates reverted to their civilian forms now that the battle was done.

Leona ran over the remains of the officers with a giddy smile on her face. Her eyes were set on the golden door that the Zangyack officers had died in front of, which she touched to feel the cold metal against her fingertips. "Oh! This is it!" she said, cheerfully. She started to sniff the door a bit with her gut tightening up as she knew exactly what was beyond it. "Our riches are waiting for us!"

Jade briefly craned her neck over to Chris whom took the hint from there. Flicking a finger over his nose, Chris released a bit of pressure against the door. A blast of telekinetic energy hit the locks and hinges on the door just as Leona stepped away from the door before driving her elbow against it. The blunt force caused the door to slip off, leading to it crashing down hard on the ground where it would've crushed Leona if she had been still standing there.

Mika and Tomas stepped towards the dark void from the open doorway when Leona pushed them both aside. She immediately charged in with all of the lights coming on at once to show off the goods that waited.

Inside were all the riches of the Zangyack colony. The resources that the Zangyack had brought with them included various jewels and gold coins that would buy them several mansions. It didn't hurt that there was plenty of Zang-yen, the Empire's currency, which was stacked into neat, little bills.

Leona was having a field day as she took a pearl necklace from a shelf and started to try it on. There was no stopping her now that she had all of this wealth at her fingertips.

Back on their feet, Mika and Tomas entered the vault with an equal amount of enthusiasm. Mika snatched some stack of bills as Tomas took a few coins and snatched a few diamond rings. His eyes lit up as he marveled at their beauty when Leona placed a crown on his head.

"Come on, princess!" laughed Leona. "I command you to strut your stuff! Mika, make it rain girl!"

While they were making fools of themselves, Chris kept back as Jade was busy laughing at her crew. The expression on his face was rather plain as he watched how those three behaved in light of the battle that just occurred moments before.

At least, that's what he tried to convince himself. Chris's eyes were on Tomas though who was doing as Leona had told him. The younger man was parading around in the vault with numerous jewels on his person with Leona cheering and Mika throwing Zang-yen at him.

Jade noticed where Chris's eyes followed, but kept it to herself for the moment. She chalked it up to Chris's natural behavior as the strong-silent type. Yet she also recognized just how it had changed since Tomas had been inducted into their crew.

Realizing it was time for them to end the game before word reached the Empire, Jade called for her crew's attention. The trio inside the vault stopped their festivities as Chris picked his head up to listen. "Alright, we grab everything that we can and bring it aboard," said their Captain. "We keep what we like then sell off the rest. We still need to run repairs on the ship before our next attack on the Zangyack treasury. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" her crew said in unison.

At once, they all began to move out. Everything that they could possibly take was stuffed into as many bags as they could get.

Chris took four bags that were full of jewels and gold, carrying them all the way into the ship without the slightest of effort. Trying to chase after him, Tomas was carrying a big full of jewels and gold as well as another bag of Zang-yen. Mika tried to carry her two bags of Zang-yen only to drop one while crossing the bridge. Before she could reclaim it, Leona snatched it away from her and effortlessly slung it over her shoulder while carrying the two bags of gold and jewels with her other hand. The two of them followed the boys inside of the ship, while Jade was coming in with the last of the bags that they could afford to take with them.

She briefly turned her head back to see only a few bills and coins were left inside the vault. It brought a smile to her face as she saw how easily she was able to hurt the Empire. It still wasn't enough though as she thought back to that tragic night from two years before.

Jade finished crossing the bridge before sending out her next order. "Alpha!" shouted the Captain. "Set a course for Earth. We need to make a delivery." Her orders came in just as she cleared the deck and entered the cabin.

The rest of her crew were scattered about with the treasure everywhere. Jade threw her contribution on the ground as she took her chair in the middle of the cabin with the treasure chest containing the Ranger Keys beside her. The cabin was brightly lit and had a homey feel to it despite the ship's main computer also being located there.

Alpha 8 was at the helm, inputting the coordinates for Earth. He was happily doing his job, assisting the Space Pirates in their mission, but knew that this wasn't how things were supposed to be. He kept silent about it though since he knew that the new Rangers had to find their way before they could finally do anything to stop the Zangyack Space Empire.

"Coordinates are set, Captain!" said Alpha 8. "I await your command."

"Take off," Jade said as she threw her feet on top of her favorite stool.

Leona dropped the cash that she was counting, Chris stopped his post-fight workout, Tomas put his cup of tea down on the table, and Mika abandoned the computer that she was working on. The four of them buckled down to prepare for takeoff as Alpha 8 inputted the final command.

The bridge began to unroll itself from the tower as the Red Galactic Galleon roared with life. The pirate flag on top waved at full mast, while the ship's engines went off at once. The Space Pirates and Alpha 8 prepared for takeoff as the engines really began to let off some heat.

Their ship rocketed itself passed the planet's atmosphere and entered outer space with a goal set.

* * *

A lone Centurion entered the bridge as it clung onto a digital tablet in hand. It was shaking as it found himself in the presence of its highest superiors.

There was a woman in a white bodysuit at the computer, muttering mindless rambles underneath her breath. Her mind was in constant motion with everything that she scanned before her to figure out what to do next from the orders given to her by the Emperor. It was her duty as the chief engineer and scientist to ensure the operation was able to move.

While it was his responsibility to ensure its success. A man stepped away from his seat on the bridge, pushing Centurion aside as he joined the woman at the center of attention. His lean form and rugged features was a trick that he used against his foes to demolish them with his raw power. His clear blue eyes fell onto the screen as he absorbed all the information, clenching a fist since the Emperor had spoken to him personally about these orders.

The Centurion mumbled something, causing the man to snatch the tablet away from him. The soldier immediately fled as he looked to read the report before stress lines formed on his face as he threw the tablet against the wall. All of the Centurions in the room shivered in terror as their mighty Champion was angry by what he had just read.

She was calm as she read his thoughts, using her most valued skills to the Empire. "Don't worry yourself, Atlas," she said her voice clear and calm. Her blonde curls flew back as she turned her head back to gaze upon her militarily-suited companion. "The Pirates will be swiftly dealt with. Our orders are clear."

"Yes, they are, Emerald!" said the man, Atlas. "But the Emperor was clear. When he hears of the fall of another one of our colonies then it will not end well for us. He will blame us."

"No, he won't," she said, smiling. "Did you forget who our commander for this operation is? He won't be mad at her."

By the mere utterance of their commander, the doors to the bridge were swung open. Atlas and Emerald looked to see the bodyguard emerge. The mechanized figure was constructed from indestructible material with silver limbs, various pipes connected along his chest, and a white mask over his mechanized face as he carried a sword in hand.

The bodyguard, Barizorg, raised one hand up into the air. The simple gesture resulted in the Centurions to step away from their stations before dropping to their knees before their commander. Emerald and Atlas quickly bowed as the mechanized man stepped to the side to stand guard by the door as she arrived.

A young, petite teenager was what emerged from the darkness of the ship. The blemish-free, creamy skin with innocent smile was a ruse that she had. Her pink hair was tied into a side ponytail with various jewels along the band. She was dressed in a black, gothic dress with sheer, black leggings to cover her from the open-look of the dress.

She raised her silk, gloved hand up with her index finger extended. A beautiful smile was on her face as she looked specifically at Atlas and Emerald. "Can somebody explain to me why everyone here is…an IDIOT!" shouted the young woman. She immediately stormed towards the deck where she smacked several of her Centurions around. The soldiers all cowered before her when she finally stomped towards Atlas and Emerald like the spoiled child that she was. "One of our colonies fell! The Ep-04 Colony had been compromised by the Space Pirates!"

Emerald dropped her head down, while Atlas stared at her openly. The ship's engineer knew this wouldn't end well so she quickly worked on trying to defuse the situation. "We had just received this information as well, Princess Jezebel," said Emerald. "There was no time for us to led our fleet to assist our brethren on Ep-04. I apologize."

Princess Jezebel looked horribly offended by what Emerald just said. The telepath realized where she went wrong seconds before the princess's face turned red. "Like I give a damn about saving anyone!" said the princess. "My money and jewels were stolen by pirates! Do you hear me, my money and jewels!" Her exaggerated scream echoed throughout the ship, leaving everyone partially deaf by her.

Atlas clenched a fist as he wanted nothing more than to slap this brat across the face. He had to restrain himself though since this was the Emperor's daughter that stood before him. "We will reclaim your stolen wealth, princess," Atlas said, biting his tongue from saying what he really wanted to say. "The Space Pirates will be dealt with, but first we must follow your father's orders."

Letting out a deep sigh, Princess Jezebel decided to let this one slide. She knew that they would catch the pirates soon enough and Atlas was right that they needed to meet her father's expectations. Turning away from them, the princess made her way towards the throne set up for her inside the ship.

Taking a luxurious seat, the princess began to play with her painted nails as the Centurion returned to their stations. Atlas, Emerald, and Barizorg approached her throne as they waited for their orders from their commander.

"Earth is the prize that my father wants," said the princess. "That backwoods planet has resisted the Empire for too long. I will crush their defenses and turn the people into slaves for the Empire just as my father wishes. Now, tell the fleet to follow us through the warp. We're going to Earth!"

The Princess's officers immediately followed through with the order by sending the command out to the fleet.

In space, over a hundred spaceships began to move out all at once. The main ship though, the Calnus, was at the forefront though of the fleet. The giant, white ship was the flagship of the princess, her favorite toy in the Empire as her father had it constructed special for her.

The Calnus flew through the open warp with the fleet following her as they prepared to follow through with their assault on the Planet Earth.

* * *

Flashing lights went off along the floor as they partied the night away at the nightclub.

The Space Pirates had arrived to Earth a few hours before. They were able to sneak in without worrying about caught by SPD, thanks in part for Chris knowing so much about the holes in their defenses. After setting up anchor, the pirates began to pawn off the jewels that Leona hadn't tried to hide on various parts of the ship. The Zang-yen was stored away and the gold coins were used to help purchase the necessary supplies for their next trip.

Just because they were pirates, didn't mean that they had zero idea of the concept of honor. They were more than willing to steal only from Zangyack since the rest of the planets were facing serious oppression at the hands of the Empire.

Once that mess was taken care of, Jade gave her crew the night off. They all decided to venture into the Earthling city of New York City since it was the most entertaining place for them. It came as a recommendation from Chris since he was, after all, an Earthling unlike the rest of his alien crewmembers.

Leona had a drink in hand as she danced at the center of a crowd. Her behavior was rather free and opened as she grabbed a man by the collar of his shirt. The stranger was caught by surprised but it became a welcome one once she had her tongue in his mouth. His hand immediately reached for her backside, grabbing her ass as the yellow fabric of her dress began to ride up a bit.

The man was soon pushed aside by Leona, turning away to meet with some more fun folk. The man let out a frustrated sigh when he saw her go towards Mika and Tomas.

Mika finished off the last of her drink as she allowed her wild side to come out. She jumped after Leona with her black skirt flying up along with the green tank she had on. A loud cheer escaped from her throat when she took a sip from Leona's drink, feeling the rush of the vodka and cranberry. All scientific theory and technological knowledge were lost to her as the only thing she knew was that alcohol was amazing.

Being far too young to drink in this country, Tomas had to let his natural high takeover which was rather easy. He had always been a cheerful soul despite the pain and loss he had gone through like the rest of the members of his crew. He dropped it low in the tight jeans he had on with his pink shirt clinging onto his lean form and showing signs of sweat as well.

Sitting at the bar, Chris watched the three of them losing themselves to the music. He kept to the dark and mysterious thing going as he wore a black leather jacket over a blue sweater. In his hand was his favorite beer, which he took the occasional sip from since he preferred his mind to stay as sober as possible.

There were cheers as the bar as right next to Chris, there was a drinking competition going on.

Jade slammed her last shot down on the bar before turning to the loser of a man. She leaned over the bar a bit with her breasts nearly spilling from the red vest that she wore as she traced a finger along his jaw. "Hand it over, bitch," she said, loudly. "You lost so pay up. I'm not going to wait for you all night."

Reluctantly, the man handed over every bit of cash that he had in his wallet. Jade took it with glee as she counted it to see that he had over two hundred dollars. The cash would run out fast, but she wished him luck getting back to his hotel room as his friends laughed him for losing a drinking contest to her.

But it wasn't like he stood a chance against her. A pirate could drink tequila better than any frat boy could.

Jade snatched a new drink from the bartender as she went over towards Chris's seat, snatching him away from the bar. He was annoyed at first, but soon caved in to follow his captain to the dance floor where the rest of their crew was.

The five pirates were all together as the music got louder and the dancing got raunchier. Jade snatched Mika by the back of her hair before licking the exposed skin of her neck, causing Mika's eyes to roll back. Leona finished the last of her drink before taking Jade's away as she bumped her back against her captain when she snatched Tomas by his belt. She threw him at Chris without even the slightest bit of effort, giggling as she noticed how adorable the two looked as Chris had instinctively brought his arms around Tomas when they crashed.

The laughter ensued, the liquor continued to be poured, and the night went on for hours as the Space Pirates celebrated a successful pillaging.

* * *

In space, a multi-colored vortex began to open up with the Calnus pushing its noise forward. The ship's broad wings spread the warp further open as the jets were roaring with a violent echo throughout space. More ships began to follow the flagship as the Zangyack Space Empire took the first steps to making themselves known to the Earthlings.

If they were smart then the Earthlings would've had some sensors established to serve as a warning. There were some established, but it would do nothing to help them against a fleet of this magnitude, which led the Imperial forces ecstatic.

The Calnus and the rest of the fleet made it passed the Earth's moon. The demolished ruins of various bases could be seen from their screens with Emerald first pointing out the ruins of the old Machine Empire to them. The history lesson ended as quickly as it came when a few brave ships tried to push further towards the Earth.

Almost immediately, those ships were vaporized by a golden barrier that surrounded the planet. It was set how far that the Imperial Fleet could move before they would be demolished by the shield that had been created with the powers of the Power Rangers.

Princess Jezebel rose from her throne with a curious expression on her face. As she approached the front of the bridge, Emerald and Atlas were busy preparing the attack. The Emperor had the Calnus fitted with the most powerful weapon that the Empire had in its possession. With the Creation Cannons, the Calnus would be able to break through the shield to lay down fiery devastation upon the Earth.

Upon reaching the central computers that the princess knelt down a bit to the Centurion that was at its post. She lightly tapped on its shoulder, causing the soldier to yelp with surprise as it saw the princess standing beside him. "Excuse me, but I would like to sit there," said the princess. Without hesitation, the Centurion left the seat, leaving the princess to take the helm. "Thank you."

Emerald was too busy coordinating the attack to notice what it was that the princess was up to. Instead, it was Barizorg that motioned himself to the princess, while Atlas watched with an annoyed expression. He wanted to know what it was that she was up to since this wasn't a good time for her to be playing around.

"If you want something done right," said Princess Jezebel, "it is best to do it yourself." She began to mess with the keyboard as she entered in various commands. Despite being a spoiled brat and criminally insane, she still had a brilliant mind that was almost as vast as Emerald's telepathic mind. "Now, it's time to push the big button. Say goodbye to your shields, Earthlings!" Jezebel pushed down on a red button, causing the show to begin.

A set of cannons began to emerge from the sides of the Calnus. The metal beams swung out like blades before bending in half to be pointed at the Earth. The beams extended to form thick barrels that would be used to fire upon the shields. Heat started to generate as Jezebel pushed the button again, waiting for the Creation Cannons to become fully charged.

Emerald saw this as her final report came in and immediately rushed to the princess's side. The telepath dropped to her knees, while gazing upon the screen that the princess was hypnotized by. "My princess," said Emerald, "I have good news. The Space Pirates' ship is on Earth."

"Excellent," Jezebel said with a smile on her face. "We can kill two birds with the same stone then. I love it. Father will be very pleased."

Pushing down on the red button once more, the fully-charged Creation Cannons were fired upon the Earth. A colossal blast of green energy erupted from the Calnus and crashed directly against the golden shields that covered the planet. Jezebel turned her head to Emerald, ordering her to tell the rest of the fleet to open fire.

At once, Emerald replayed the command to the others. In seconds, hundreds of ships began to open fire upon the Earth's shield. Their smaller barrage mixed with the Creation Cannons were pushing the shields to their very limit with the Imperial forces looking with wonder as the shields finally began to crumble before them.

Jezebel watched as golden fragments faded into the void before vacating her chair. She stepped away from the station, wiggling her fingers up into the air as she joined Atlas. Briefly mimicking his broody expression, Jezebel started to smile at him. "Tell the fleet to move forward with our plans," she said to the Empire's Champion. "Find us a target, a grand target with as many as possible of the Earth's most powerful leaders."

Seeing that she was starting to take this mission seriously, Atlas bowed to his princess as he was willing to follow through with his commands. It was about time that she was beginning to grow up into a powerful ruler, not a spoiled brat. "That would be their United Nations, princess," said Atlas. "I will do as you command."

Returning to her throne, Jezebel leaned her head back with a soft sigh escaping her throat. She briefly kissed her shoulder before a villainous grin formed on her face. "It's good to be the princess," she said, laughing. "This planet will fall before me."

Following her orders, Atlas brought the Calnus and the rest of their fleet closer to the Earth. Their slow approach only meant that hours were left before the Earth was to be conquered in the name of the Zangyack Space Empire.

* * *

Two days had passed since their drunken adventures. The pirates were still in New York, lounging about in the middle of a Manhattan café. They engorged themselves with breakfast as they demolished everything that they could get from the staff.

Jade, Leona, and Chris had no class when it came to eating. The three of them were vicious eaters which left Mika and Tomas to feel embarrassed every time that they ate in public. It wasn't so bad on the ship since it was just them, but all these people around them were watching.

After a while, the food was long gone and the pirates were getting ready to take off. They threw some cash on the table when the sounds of jet engines caught their attention. The pirates paused as they stepped outside of the café to find that a crowd was already gathering in the city with traffic also coming to a dead stop. This wasn't a good sign at all as the pirates looked up to the sky, seeing a nightmare coming at them.

Several Zangyack spaceships were hovering above the city. Soon after that, the Calnus could be seen with Jade recognizing the piece of tech for what it was. Her crew all listened as she warned them that Zangyack wasn't going to hold back this time.

"What about the planet's shield?" said Mika.

"They finally destroyed it, obviously," said Chris. "The Empire has been working on creating a weapon powerful enough to destroy it."

"And now the Empire is here," growled Jade. "Fuck, this is exactly what we needed. So much for our safe haven."

"Zangyack will crush this planet in a matter of hours," said Leona. "It'll be a massacre."

"What are we going to do now, Captain Marvelous?" asked Tomas. "This planet is defenseless."

Jade watched as the ships converged on the main portion of the island. Their focus was no doubt the building that served as a headquarters for the United Nations. It just so happened that the leaders of the planet were all present in the building.

The planet would fall, meaning that there was no point in fighting it. Jade turned back as she took out her Pirate Cellular. "It's time to follow the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions," Jade said to her crew. "We flee the planet and leave it to Zangyack."

Jade was beginning to punch in the keys to alert Alpha to bring the ship over when a hand came down to slap the cellular out of her hand. With eyes shooting dangers, Jade looked up to see that it was Tomas who had stopped her from getting away the escape plan.

The rest of the crew were shocked to see this type of behavior from the usually passive Tomas, but something caused him to snap. The young man was glaring back at Jade with his fists clenched tightly.

A few tears formed in his eyes to show how physically upset he was by this. "We can't just run away," said Tomas. "These people are innocent. They won't stand a chance against Zangyack. This planet will be destroyed by them."

"How is that our problem?" said Jade. "We don't owe these people a thing."

"You don't mean that," Tomas said, shaking his head at her. "I know you care a lot more then you want us to think, Captain Marvelous." He took in a deep breath before taking out his Pirate Cellular from his coat, holding it up for her to see. "This legacy…you gave us the power to become Power Rangers. That means we have a higher calling then treasure hunting."

"Bite your tongue!" Leona shouted. "We're searching for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

"What good is a treasure if you have no one to share it with!" shouted Tomas. "Zangyack has stolen everything from us." He knew that if he was going to get anything out of them then he was going to have to appeal to their weaknesses. They had all lost things that mattered most to them because of the Zangyack Space Empire. He needed to remind them of that grief. "I had to watch my parents, my people, my kingdom perish in fire. There was no mercy for anyone, Zangyack slaughtered everyone on Sol. I am a fallen prince; I have no home to go back to. But the Earthlings have been good to us so far, I will fight to keep them safe for as long as I can."

Tomas gave up as he saw how disgusted his crewmates were. He shook his head and quickly started to run away from them, about to vanish in the panicking crowd now that the city had been aware of the alien invasion.

Before he could get too far from them though, Leona shouted at Tomas. She took her Pirate Cellular out from her jacket and held it up for a moment. "My family is gone," she said, softly. "All my siblings…I had to watch the horrible things Zangyack did to them. I was the only one who survived." Closing her eyes, those images were replayed in her mind. She brushed them aside though as she saw reality before her.

Leona ran towards Tomas, embracing him for a moment. Tomas was glad to have her fighting with him as he hugged her back.

It didn't stop there.

Mika soon followed them as she held onto her Pirate Cellular as well. She brushed her bangs off to the side, licking her lips with her eyes glued to the fallen prince. "I have no memory of my past so I don't know if I lost anything to Zangyack," she confessed to him. She did place a hand over her chest though, trying to smile at him. "But my heart tells me that I need to fight alongside you. It's the right thing to do. We have to keep Zangyack away from this planet."

Tomas held a hand out to her, which Mika accepted while she stepped closer towards them. The trio were ready to face the Empire on their own if necessary but they waited as they turned towards Jade and Chris.

A lot of conflicting emotions ran through Jade's mind. Tomas was right about her, but it was a little more complicated then he could've imagined. She thought back to that tragic night where she lost Superior Red. She didn't want to relive that again by losing her crew; the people that she has come to respect and appreciate.

Chris wasn't paying them any mind as he looked up to the sky to see the Empire's forces. He was perfectly content with leaving things the way that they were, but he knew that he couldn't do that and feel right in his heart. The Earth was his home, he had enlisted to protect it only to be taken captive by the Empire.

Taking out his Pirate Cellular, Chris knew what he had to do. He stayed silent as he abandoned Jade's side to join the others for the coming battle.

Seeing that he was gone now, Jade understood what was going on. For so long, they had been running away from their destinies. They had all been brought together by chance: a band of five, unlucky souls. But they all had something in common, their grief that had been placed upon them by the Empire and their determined wills to stand up was what had kept them together these last couple of months.

Jade bent down to retrieve her Pirate Cellular, simply gazing at it for a moment. Superior Red had believed in her, he knew that she could bring together a team of Rangers that would defy the Empire. They had the potential to restore peace in the universe, but they would only be able to accomplish this if they worked together. That was the message that she had locked away in her heart for so long because she was too afraid to lose anyone else.

They all were, but her crew was still willing to do something about it all.

Flipping the cellular open, Jade brought it to her ear as she made a call to the ship. The others waited in silence, expecting her to flee without them when she surprised them. "Alpha," Jade said, clearly, "have the ship armed for battle. The Empire has made it to the planet and we needed to be ready for the worst."

"Ay yi, Captain!" said Alpha 8. "I will be waiting for you next call."

Jade hung up the phone as she flipped her cellular closed. She threw her coat back while she rejoined the members of her crew. Her eyes were on Tomas with the prince appearing frightened by what might happen next. Instead of getting knocked out like he should have, Jade simply placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

The Captain broke through their small group and focused on the coming smoke in the distance. She could tell that the Empire had already entered the United Nations. If something wasn't done fast then the Zangyack would force the planet to an unconditional surrender.

Jade took off in a run with Tomas keeping up with her as he followed her lead. Leona, Mika, and Chris weren't that far behind as they all marched off into battle.

It was time for the Space Pirates to show the Empire who was really in charge of things.

* * *

A gavel was brought down as the leaders tried to conduct their meeting. The original agenda regarding handling a potentially violent situation in an African country had been interrupted as reports from NASA started to come in. The tensions were high as the world leaders heard of the fall of the shields that had protected the Earth from the Zangyack Space Empire for nearly three years now.

The President of the United States tried to urge his peers to calm down, but it wasn't working. The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and the President of Russia were hardly fairing any better. France and China had given up trying to reclaim order in the massive auditorium as men and women rambled on about the Earth's defenses.

Some even argued to release the nuclear weapon, hoping that it would be enough to stop Zangyack from conquering their planet.

All plans were silence as the various doors that led to the auditorium were thrown open. In seconds, the Centurions began to storm the room with the world leaders full of panic as their various bodyguards were slaughtered before them. Blood rained down everywhere until two Centurions ran down the top floor entrance of the auditorium with a long, red carpet that they unrolled down to the bottom floor.

The Centurions brought silence along with death as the leaders were forced to cower. The men and women watched as a pair entered the auditorium, walking down the red carpet with their human-like appearance catching everyone by surprise.

Emerald took to one side as Atlas stood on the other side. The Centurion Officers blew trumpets that they had brought with them, while Atlas prepared his declaration.

Atlas waited until Barizorg entered the auditorium. The princess's bodyguard quickly stepped aside to make room for their commander. "All hail, her Imperial Grace, the Princess of the Zangyack Space Empire," proclaimed Atlas. "Bow down before Princess Jezebel, heir to the Imperial Throne!"

Entering the room full of the Earth's most powerful leaders, Princess Jezebel made her grand entrance to the people of Earth. Fortunately for her, there were reporters that were broadcasting the session live, which made it perfect for what she had in mind.

The Princess of the Empire strolled down the carpet with all present surprised to see that she was so young and appeared so innocent. Her dressed kicked up a bit when she reached the bottom of the steps with Atlas and Emerald bowing down before her. Atlas took her hand and gracefully escorted the princess to the center of the room where the five-core members of the United Nations sat.

Princess Jezebel immediately sat herself down on the table, ignoring those pathetic men. Her eyes gazed upon everyone in the room as she absorbed the frightened looks on their faces. "I am Princess Jezebel, daughter to the Emperor of the Zangyack Space Empire!" said the young woman. "My father has entrusted me with the mission of conquering the Earth and imprisoning her people in the bonds of slavery." All in the room began to protest but with the simple snap of her fingers, the Centurions armed themselves. They were ready to become a firing squad, which caused the leaders to silence themselves once more. "As I was saying, I am here to conquer your planet. As you can already tell, I have destroyed the shields that protected your world from the Empire."

The princess rose from the table, stealing the microphone from the Prime Minister. She brought it to her lips as she strolled around the auditorium now. "Now, if you value the lives of the people that you govern, I suggest that you formally issue unconditional surrender to me," said the princess. "I might be able to spare the children if you do so. There are no guarantees though since the Earth has resisted the Empire for so long. I wouldn't be surprised if my father just gives me the orders to eliminate all Earthlings on sight."

Fear gripped the room as the Earth's leaders were faced with something unprecedented. The last Zangyack Invasion had nearly destroyed them. They barely managed to recover from that one when Princess Jezebel found a way around their shields, leaving them with this declaration.

A transmission began to go in, catching Emerald's attention as she had it reported to her. She turned away as Jezebel continued to strike fear in the hearts of Earthlings. The scientist bit down on her bottom lip as she was well aware how much the princess would want to hear this report.

Jezebel was pleased by their fear when Emerald approached her. The princess dropped the microphone to her side as she listened to what her scientist had to say. Her grip on the microphone caused the device to shatter as her stomach tightened into knots.

"What!" shouted the princess. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Your Grace," said Emerald. "The Space Pirates are outside the building. They are stirring trouble."

Ignoring these men and women, Jezebel threw her hand up into the air. The world leaders began to panic only to find nothing happening to them. Jezebel had transported the Imperial forces out from the auditorium to see what the commotion that was going on outside.

Upon arriving outside, Jezebel's heels touched the stone steps of the United Nations. Atlas, Emerald, and Barizorg were right beside her when they noticed the trouble brewing. A crowd had assembled outside of the building, but most importantly were that the Centurions were being shot at, and it wasn't by the Earthlings.

The Centurions that were waiting for their orders as five bodies leaped on top of various parked cars to make themselves known. The princess growled as she recognized those faces as the enemies of the Empire.

"Captain Jade Marvelous!" said Princess Jezebel. "You will pay for this."

A smile graced her face as Jade took out her Pirate Cellular. She dialed down on the keypad to input a command that resulted in a metal pole to be beamed down there. The Captain caught it and immediately struck the cement ground with it as the black flag began to unwind with the symbol of the Space Pirates on it.

"Sorry Princess," said Jade, "but we were here first. The Planet Earth is under our protection."

Chris, Leona, Mika, and Tomas took their Pirate Cellulars out as well. Jade led the charge as she pulled out her Ranger Key out which was a miniature Ranger that looked as she did when morphed. The others followed her lead as all five of them held the Ranger Keys up into the air. "Ranger Change!" shouted the five of them. The Space Pirates brought their cellulars back as they flipped the legs of the Ranger Keys up to reveal the key portion. They inserted the keys into the keyholes on their cellulars and twisted it to cause the top portion to split apart, forming the shape of their pirate emblem. "Pirate Revolution!" A burst of light erupted from their emblems as the morphing process began.

The five of them stood tall as their Morphers faded away, leaving them wearing a black bodysuit as an X flew at them to create the pirate emblem over their hearts. Two more X's quickly flew at them to create their proper uniforms before hitting their heads to create their helmets. Then a V flew at them to create their visors and the pirate emblem at the forehead of their helmets to finish the morphing process.

Lifting a hand up into the air, Pink Ranger took a step back as he introduced himself as he would formally. "Galactic Pirate Pink Ranger!" said the Pink Ranger before taking a graceful bow.

Fixing the collar of her uniform, Green Ranger took a small step forward. "Galactic Pirate Green Ranger!" said the Green Ranger as she ran her hands down the front of her legs.

Brushing her shoulder, Yellow Ranger threw her hands on her waist with a light chuckle escaping her throat. "Galactic Pirate Yellow Ranger!" said the Yellow Ranger as she brought her arms together and flicked her fingers along the front of her helmet.

Throwing his hand to the side, Blue Ranger lifted his head up to see the sea of soldiers in front of them. "Galactic Pirate Blue Ranger!" said Blue Ranger as he placed on hand over his head.

Wrapping her arms initially over her chest, Red Ranger didn't seem to care that much as she locked eyes with the princess. "Galactic Pirate Red Ranger!" said Red Ranger as she raised one hand up, appearing to flick her opponents off.

"We are Power Rangers Galactic Pirates!" the five shouted together.

Immediately the crowd that had gathered before them and that were watching the broadcast were cheering as loudly as they possibly could. It had been years since a real team of Power Rangers had been called into action. And as the Empire had finally invaded their world, seeing that there was a team of Rangers active brought some hope to the Earthlings that they would survive the war.

Princess Jezebel was less than thrilled to hear all of this cheering. The fact that these pirates so openly defied her was downright insulting, causing her to lose it. "Destroy them!" she shouted at her Centurions. Her loud voice shattered some nearby windows, but other than that, the Centurions that she had brought to Earth began to move out against the Rangers onto the streets.

Flickering, pink lights consumed Jezebel as she teleported herself back to the Calnus. Barizorg vanished in a series of gears, Emerald was lost in diamond sparkles, and Atlas vanished in a burst of light that erupted from within.

With the Empire's leaders gone, the Galactic Pirate Rangers decided to make things interesting. Red Ranger brought her Pirate Cutlass and Pirate Pistol out as the others did the same. "Let's make a show of it!" she ordered them.

The Rangers leaped off of the cars and took action against the incoming Centurions.

* * *

Pink Ranger did a back-flip to avoid getting hit by a Centurion's rifle. He kept moving before he managed to get a hold on his Pirate Pistol that he lost in the scuffle. It brought it up to his chest before taking aim at the soldier, sending him down with a few bullets.

More Centurions tried to sneak up from behind him but he quickly drew his Pirate Cutlass out to slash them down to the ground. He was quick enough to get away with this, which helped him to rush into the aid of innocent Earthlings.

There were Centurions that tried attacking the civilians, but Pink Ranger ran interference as he came in to slash them as their backs were turned. He finished most of them off when one tried to shoot at him only to get gun downed by a quicker Ranger.

He rushed over towards the civilians to check on how each of them was. "You need to get out of here," said Pink Ranger. "This place isn't safe."

"Dude, you're a dude!" said one of the civilians. "Why are you the Pink Ranger? Are you a homo or something?"

"What?" he said, sounding very offended. "Boys can't wear pink? This homo just saved your ass so get out of here before I decided to let Zangyack take you!"

The idiot took the hint while the other civilians yelled at him for being so rude to their hero. All of them quickly began to get out of the way as more Centurions entered the picture.

Pink Ranger gave out a sigh as he hit the buckle on his belt. The thick buckle flipped around to reveal the Ranger Key of one of the past Pink Rangers. He took the Ranger Key out as well as his Pirate Cellular. "I'm gonna need a little more firepower," he said to himself. Quickly, he inserted the Ranger Key into his Pirate Cellular to draw upon its powers. "Ranger Change! Let's Rocket!"

A burst of pink light washed over him as he transformed once more. Harnessing the powers of the Ranger Keys, the Galactic Pirate Rangers could become any of their predecessors that they desired. In this case, Pink Galactic Pirate Ranger took the form of the Pink Astro Ranger, only without the skirt that the original wore.

Extending his pinkie finger and thumb, he placed a hand on his waist as he used the other hand to simulate a phone. "Now let's see how you like me!" said Pink Ranger. "Satellite Stunner!" The Centurions were coming at him just as he drew upon his weapon. A pink satellite-dish appeared in hand as he gripped on the handle, firing pink waves at the Centurions.

His attack managed to knock most of them down but the rest were a little too stubborn. He drew his Astro Blaster next out from its holster and began to shoot the rest of them down until all of them had been taken care of before reverting back to his normal Ranger form.

* * *

Yellow Ranger jumped over nearby Centurions with her Pirate Cutlass in hand. Once she was back on her feet, she moved faster than her foes could've expected as she cut them down a couple pegs. She drew her Pirate Pistol when necessary and fired whenever there was a Centurion too far away from her.

There was crying nearby that caught her attention. She turned to see a Centurion trying to grab a frightened child, which caused her blood to boil over.

Pressing down on her buckle, she took out a Ranger Key that would help her with this job. She inserted it into her Pirate Cellular and began the morphing process again. "Ranger Change!" she shouted, loudly. "Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleashed!" A wave of yellow light washed over her as she leaped forward now as the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger.

With the speed of a Cheetah, Yellow Ranger came out to attack the Centurion. It had no idea what was going on before it was too late to defend itself. She easily took the soldier down with two swift jabs before turning to the frightened little girl whom looked relieved to see her there.

"Get going before more show up!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Thank you," cried the kid before running off to find her family.

Still harnessing Jungle Fury power, Yellow Ranger saw more Centurions coming after her. She slammed her fists together as she prepared for more fighting. "Cheetah Jabs!" she shouted as she took charge. With the speed that came with the power, she was able to rapidly pummel each of the Centurions down into submission. The soldiers cowered before her as they got the butt whooping of a lifetime.

Reverting back to her regular form, Yellow Ranger went on to fight more Centurions.

* * *

Blue Ranger kicked a Centurion rifle away before blasting the soldier in the face with his Pirate Pistol. He went after another one as he slashed it over the chest with his Pirate Cutlass. He jumped train tracks that he had led the Centurions too in order to keep them away from the civilians.

He stuck the landing while Centurions tried to mimic his move. Seeing that there was no immediate civilian in sight, Blue Ranger hit the buckle on his belt to take out a Ranger Key and quickly inserted it into his Pirate Cellular. "Ranger Change! SPD Emergency!" shouted Blue Ranger. The morph took place with him becoming the Blue SPD Ranger. He took out his Delta Grip and Delta Baton to bring them together to form the Delta Max Striker.

Armed for battle, Blue Ranger was able to gun most of the Centurions down before they were able to land. His blasts were charged and were fast in decimating most of them. He reverted back to his normal form only to find that there were a few survivors.

The Pirate Cutlass was his weapon of choice as Blue Ranger went in to finish the last of them off. The Centurions quickly fell, defeated in a series of blows that left the Blue Ranger feeling bored as he turned to see that there were spectators.

A group of Earthlings were watching him and began to cheer him now that the Centurions were defeated. "There's an alien invasion and you want to stay in the middle of it?" Blue Ranger said to the Earthlings. "Go hide somewhere!"

He couldn't believe their lack of survival instincts as he went off to fight some more.

* * *

Green Ranger rolled on the ground to avoid getting hit by Centurions. She nearly stabbed herself a few times with her Pirate Cutlass, but managed not to do that as she led the Centurions into an empty restaurant. All of its occupants had fled when she came into the building since they weren't dumb enough to get caught in the fight.

It worked out for her since she began to shoot the Centurions that were coming after her with her Pirate Pistol. The soldiers were falling one by one until they got smart enough to shatter the massive window so that they could overrun her.

Realizing that this was looking like a bad zombie movie, Green Ranger knew that she had to up the stakes. She struck her buckled and took a Ranger Key out, inserting it into her Pirate Cellular to morph into someone that could save her butt. "Ranger Change! Shift into Turbo!" said Green Ranger. Morphing into the Green Turbo Ranger was a wise move on her part. The speed would be enough to get her out of here, but the best part was the weapon that came with it. "Turbo Cannon!"

A colossal cannon appeared as she spun around to surprise the incoming Centurions. The soldiers began to take a few steps back, but it was far too late to run now. She pulled down on the trigger to blow the Centurions up until they were all gone and she was the only one left standing.

"That was so cool!" came an exaggerated shriek.

If she hadn't dismissed the cannon then Green Ranger would've blown someone else's head off. She looked by the counter to see that a teenage boy was still there, behind the counter as he was rambling about how badass that she was for doing all of that.

"Oh," Green Ranger said, masking a giggle. "Thanks, but you should really get out of here! I know I am!"

She jumped out of the shattered window as the boy ran for higher ground too. The minute she left the restaurant, she was reverted back into her regular form as she ran off.

* * *

Red Ranger had a few Centurions and their officers to play with. She figured it was pointless to try and take it easy on them so she figured it would be best to hit them hard now. At the front of the United Nations, she had the most attention on her so she figured it would be fun to give them a real show.

Knocking down on the buckle, Red Ranger took out a Ranger Key then inserted it into her Pirate Cellular. It was her morphing time as she prepared for the next change. "Ranger Change! Tyrannosaurs!" shouted Red Ranger. Emerging from the light, Red Ranger revealed that she had morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger with the only modification being the skirt that she had on with the uniform.

The crowd that was still nearby was cheering as the older members recognized that hero. She had taken the form of the Earth's first Red Ranger, making their hope level skyrocket to the point of blowing up a building.

She didn't seem to care though as the Centurions were coming at her. She charged into the fight and used her ferocious strength to drop them all down like the wimps that they were. The simple Centurions went down with hardly a fight as she kicked them or threw a fist at them. However, their officers would prove to be a little trickier.

"Power Sword!" shouted Red Ranger as she harnessed the weapons that came with the costume.

She leaped in the air as she swung her Red Power Sword down to release a blast of energy from it. The wave struck one of the officers down before she rolled around to hit the next one with the sword to take it down. For the last Centurion Officer, she gathered as much power as she could into the Power Sword as her foe quickly began to panic.

With one swing, she demolished the officer before reverting back into her Galactic Pirate form.

The last of the Centurions on Earth had been dealt with. Red Ranger wiped her hands clean of them as her crew began to surround her to marvel at their victory.

Cheers erupted all around them, but the pirates knew that they weren't done with. The Rangers looked up to the sky as Red Ranger's cellular began to ring.

"What is it, Alpha?" Red Ranger asked as she answered it.

"Trouble in space, Jade," said Alpha 8. "Princess Jezebel is going to have her fleet attack the Earth from space."

She should've known that this was coming. The princess was a brat and would cheat to get what she wanted. Red Ranger would've admired this quality for a new pirate but the princess wasn't a face she could tolerate. "Bring the ship to our location then," said Red Ranger. "We got an invasion to stop."

Hanging up on Alpha, Red Ranger turned to the rest of her crew and saw that they were ready for this. The Galactic Pirates looked up to the sky to see the Red Galactic Galleon coming into view. Five robes began to descended from the ship, which the Rangers took as they ascended up into the sky upon entering the ship.

The Earthlings watched in marvel of them as these new Rangers went to face the Empire's forces.

In space, the Red Galactic Galleon was pushing it as Red Ranger sat in the main cockpit. She gripped the helm before spinning it around to adjust the course of the ship once she saw just how many ships were waiting for them in space.

"Rangers," said their captain, "we're going to have to form the Megazord. Prepare the docking sequence."

"Yes, Captain!" said the Rangers.

Red ranger activated the process as the deck of the Galactic Galleon began to open up. The dimensional warp took place as each of the Zords began to burst out and entered space with each of the Rangers inside the cockpit.

The Yellow Galactic Trailer and Pink Galactic Submarine moved to the front with the Blue Galactic Jet and Green Galactic Racer took the rear. The docking sequence began to activate as the Galactic Galleon began to shift as it split open.

The part where engines were began to die out as if shifted to show a docking slot for the Galactic Trailer and Galactic Submarine. The two Zords bent up to form the legs before being inserted with the Galactic Galleon. The front of the ship was divided in half, revealing the head of the Megazord as two slots opened up along the side of the ship. The back end of the Galactic Jet split itself off to float towards the head as the jet and Galactic Racer combined to form the arms. The back end of the jet was a helmet that combined with the head of the Megazord.

With all five pieces combined, the Megazord was fully formed. The central cockpit that Red Ranger was at grew as Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger appeared to take control of the main computers. Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger were on handles as they assisted Red Ranger in steering their Megazord.

"Pirate King Megazord!" shouted the Rangers.

The Pirate King Megazord's jets began to burst to give the Megazord some speed. The Rangers activated the Megazord's weapons to reveal a large pair of Pirate Cutlasses. The Megazord swung them around as the Imperial Fleet tried to shoot them down.

The speed of the Megazord was still superior despite being greatly outnumbered. They piloted it well enough to lead the Imperial ships to shoot at each other as the Rangers went after the big boss. The Megazord swung the cutlasses around when necessary to block hits or to strike nearby ships to create a distraction.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Calnus and the rest of the Imperial Fleet. The Rangers were ready though as Pirate King Megazord took charge against their foes. The battle in space was getting hotter as more ships were firing at them, while the Calnus activated the Creation Cannons.

Inside the Calnus, Princess Jezebel watched the Rangers from the screen. She sat at her throne with her arms and legs crossed with an angry scowl on her face. "I want them destroyed!" she told everyone in the bridge. "Blast those pirates to high heaven!"

The Rangers knew exactly what it was that the princess wanted to do. They knew that the Megazord wouldn't stand a chance against the Creation Cannons so they needed to act smart if they were going to end the invasion.

Abandoning their Pirate Cutlasses was a start. It was too dangerous to go for a close-range attack as the Calnus was charging up. They opted for their Pirate Pistols instead as they had Pirate King Megazord shoots at the Calnus from afar.

It was then that the ship began to steer in the direction that the Rangers wanted them to. The trap was set as the Calnus finally fired the Creation Cannons upon the princess's command. Pirate King Megazord's jets went off at full blast as it flew diagonally to move away from the cannon blast with enough time to spare.

Instead of destroying the Megazord like the princess wanted, the Creation Cannons had been turned against their own fleet. Half of the remaining Imperial Fleet had been vaporized in a single blast, leaving the princess very angry as she demanded the Rangers' heads. Unfortunately for her, the cannons would take some time to charge in order to attack again.

"Let's end this," Red Ranger said, taking her Red Galactic Ranger Key out. She inserted it into the keyhole in the helm in order to draw upon its power for the Megazord.

The other Rangers followed her lead as they took out their own Ranger Keys. They inserted it into the various keyholes so that their power could be used as well.

The chest of Pirate King Megazord began to open up to reveal a giant cannon. The limbs of the Megazord also swung open to reveal the cannon balls inside that bore their pirate emblem. "Galactic Starburst!" shouted the Rangers. "Fire!"

Pirate King Megazord began to fire a series of highly explosive cannonballs at the Calnus. Their aim was focused on the ship's Creation Cannons which they blew up one at a time. A series of cannonballs caused the giant cannons to be separated from the ship after enough blows.

Pleased by their work, the Rangers disassembled Pirate King Megazord as they returned to Earth in the Red Galactic Galleon.

Left behind in space was a giant graveyard. The remains of nearly the entire fleet were all that was left as Princess Jezebel's fists tightened into balls. Her perfect invasion had been crushed by the pirates, everything was ruined now by them.

Holding back the frustrated tears that were boiling up inside of her, Princess Jezebel flung herself to her feet. She let out an glass-shattering that caused her Centurions to go insane, while Emerald and Atlas were left half-deaf. She slammed her angry fists on her command station before prying herself away from the throne in anger.

"Barizorg!" shouted the princess as she fled from the bridge.

"Yes, boss," the silent bodyguard said as he followed her out.

Emerald and Atlas looked out to the ruins of their invasion plot. They both turned to each other, knowing damn well now that the Space Pirates weren't to be underestimated.

The Galactic Pirate Rangers had proven just how much of a threat that they truly were to the Zangyack Space Empire.

* * *

The Galactic Galleon sailed across the skies as numerous reports were coming in about the Power Rangers victory over the Empire. It was all anyone could talk about, along with the curiosity about who these Rangers were and where they came from. Nobody knew a thing about them, which made it all the more juicy as the quest to find out more about the Rangers was on.

The Space Pirates made anchor in the Caribbean for the night once they found an island that was far away from civilization. It was there that they would unwind after their hectic battle against the Empire, which turned out to be a colossal victory for them.

Jade sat in her chair with her Ranger Key in hand as the rest of her crew did what they normally did. She briefly saw Chris working out in his corner, while Leona was polishing the jewels that they had stolen from the Empire. From the smell that floated into the cabin, Mika and Tomas were working on their dinner. As for Alpha, he was monitoring the status of the Zords to make sure that they weren't too damaged in the battle.

Seeing that all was well, Jade swung her chair around to face the podium that held the treasure chest. She opened it up to see all of the Ranger Keys that she had gathered with Superior Red. She could almost hear his voice in her head as she made herself believe that he would've been proud of what she had done today.

This is what Superior Red had wanted of her. She didn't want them to be just pirates, he wanted them to be something far greater than that. She could see that now as she closed the treasure chest and turned to her crew now that Mika and Tomas were here, setting the table up for dinner.

"A cause worth fighting and dying for," Jade said, softly. "We pirates are here to stay now."

Leaving her chair, Jade took her place at the head of the table as her crew came together. Everyone began to fill their plates up with the delicious meal that Mika and Tomas made. Even Alpha 8 joined them, despite being unable to eat, but simply wanting to be part of the festivities with the crew.

All was good.

Without any of them knowing it though, they were being watched. Their sensors could never in a million years pick it up though since this was a power that went beyond anything that they could hope to imagine.

On the beach, a black feather floated down to the ground. He reached out to catch that and brought it up to his lips with the silky feel of it touching his chocolate-toned skin. He threw the feather out into the sea as he opened up his brown eyes to see the anchored ship, seeing the inhabitants that called it home.

"Use these powers that I made for you well, Rangers," he said, softly. "I wish you luck in all your battles, not that you can hear me."

Samael, the Celestial of Death and Destruction, had his curiosity sedated now that the Galactic Pirate Rangers were finally on track. They were where they needed to be, now all they needed was a gentle push for them to understand their true purpose for being called into service. The Celestial would have to arrange that, but he would need to be crafty so not to provoke Orphan from noticing him. He had already gotten in trouble once for altering reality; he didn't wish to be scolded at for this intervention.

Leaving to return to Paradise, Samael had already foreseen the destruction that waited shoulder the Rangers fail in their quest.

* * *

End! So what do you all think so far?

On the next chapter, Alpha 8 explains the mission that Superior Red left behind for the Rangers on their quest to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Meanwhile, Princess Jezebel plots against the Rangers, seeking for a way to destroy the pirates before they grow too powerful. What power will Princess Jezebel unleash against the Rangers? Find out in **The Quest Begins!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Quest Begins:**

"Damage done to the Creation Cannons are critical." Emerald reviewed the report that she had created, presenting it to the princess who sat at her throne. Standing guard over the princess was Barizorg with Atlas standing nearby as he anxiously awaited to hear the grim news. "There is no hope of repairing them without reporting to an Imperial fortress. It would take over a month to rebuild the cannons and try to resume our attack."

Jezebel clenched her fists as she thought about yesterday's humiliating defeat. She was so close to claiming the Earth, but the damn pirates had proven to be smarter then she had originally anticipated them. "We do not have the luxury of such time," said the princess. "Father wants this planet a servant of the Empire as quickly as possible. Our only alternative is so send the Centurions down to the planet with an Action Commander leading them."

Picking his head up, Atlas was actually surprised by the reasoning that the princess had employed to reach her conclusion. He had reached a similar conclusion in order to remedy the situation with the Space Pirates. Sending down one of the Empire's more powerful warriors, the Action Commanders, seemed fairly wise in order to eliminate the threat.

The mighty Champion would've volunteered himself to destroy the pirates, but knew that it was unnecessary for the moment. His place was on the ship not on the battlefield. He would serve the princess as an advisor, nothing more until so otherwise commanded by the Emperor.

Emerald finished her report, leaving to report back to her station. Her own plots to reestablish Zangyack dominance in the solar system was already underway. The Centurions were working on her projects as she sought for a power that would be strong enough to remove the pirates from the equation.

The Calnus went silent for a while as the Imperial forces plotted against the Earth.

Princess Jezebel began to grow tired of all this waiting as she wanted to do something about the Rangers now. It was too soon though, she reminded herself, her fleet wasn't ready to attack just because of the heavy causalities incurred during the battle.

But still, something had to be done.

Immediately rising from her throne, the grimly dressed princess was about to issue her command when an alarm began to go off. This led to some concern for the people on the deck as Emerald routed the transmission to find out its origins. Quickly, she keyed away at the computer before finally alerting the princess to their situation.

Emerald stood from her station and immediately approached the princess's throne. Her face bore a frightened expression as she gave a slight kneel. "Forgive me, princess, but we are receiving a transmission from the Throne-World," said the telepath. Knowing that she had to be the bearer of bad news wasn't a pleasant experience for her. "It hails from the Emperor."

There was a mad scramble at the deck of the Calnus.

Jezebel leaped over her station, while the Centurions immediately abandoned everything. Atlas and Emerald scrambled to the princess's side before dropping down to one knee with their heads bowed down. Barizorg stood as a silent sentinel as he watched the princess fix herself to be more presentable for her father.

With the flick of her wrist, Jezebel changed her appearance. Her Gothic dress vanished as she replaced it with a white dress that bored a red-pink stripe that ran down from the front of her dress to the hem. A series of golden jewels hung off her neck as she stood a few inches taller because of the white heels on her feet.

Bowing like the rest of her crew, the transmission finally appeared on the screen. All heads were looking at the tile floored as the booming voice of the Emperor filled the room.

"Three hundred ships!" roared a thick, heavy voice. "Three hundred ships destroyed by pirates!"

Jezebel gulped as she knew that she was going to have to explain herself for this one. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that though as she finally had the courage to lift her head up for face her father, only to see that it was static. "Forgive me, my lord!" said the princess. "We…we underestimated the pirates, which I assure you won't happen again."

The static transmission was a mixed blessing for Jezebel. Not having to see her father's face meant that she couldn't tell how mad he was. But it also meant that she didn't know when she was softening the guy up since she was, after all, daddy's little girl.

"Those Space Pirates had ravaged several colonies already," said the Emperor, "yet you underestimated their power on a backwoods planet! My daughter, haven't I taught you better than that? Did I not give you my full confidence by equipping your ship with the Creation Cannons, which you lost to the pirates!"

His roaring voice made it possible for the deck to quake. It quickly became obvious just where Jezebel got her loud voice from as the crew cowered in fear of the Emperor.

Jezebel nodded her head as she knew better than to fight with her father. There was no way she was going to get out of this one alive so the next best thing was to take someone down with her. "Forgive me, father," said the princess. "I tried so hard to destroy the pirates and conquer the Earth like you instructed me too. But…but Atlas failed in his duties to advise me!"

Ignoring the proper customs of the Empire, Atlas's head immediately shot up. His body tensed up as he realized just what the princess had done. "What!" shouted the Empire's Champion. He should've known better than to trust in the princess. She had just thrown him under the bus, egging her father on to destroy him.

Spinning back around, Jezebel pushed Atlas's head back down, while trying to laugh off the situation before them.

"Enough excuses, Jezebel!" shouted the Emperor. "I expect results, not failures! Do not make me have to go to the Earth in order to supervise you."

The transmission ended soon after that threat was made.

Jezebel dropped to the ground, her mind completely shot from this confrontation. There was no way that she wanted to go through another conversation like that with her father anytime soon.

Atlas was back on his feet, ready to throw the princess into space when Emerald grabbed onto his wrist to pull him back. Her grip was strong which was quickly explained as Atlas noticed the diamond texture that covered her hand. His anger was still boiling up in the surface but when Barizorg stepped forward to guard the princess, it was clear to him that he needed to calm himself down.

His eyes were burning holes in the back of the princess's head though as he left the deck to cool off.

Barizorg knelt down, offering his loyal hand to the princess. The two returned back to their feet just as Emerald joined her side to offer her services as well.

"Find every file we have on the Space Pirates," said Jezebel. "I want to know every last detail about them before the next attack!"

Agreeing to the wide decision, Emerald quickly got to work on gathering that information. Jezebel was escorted out to her chambers with Barizorg serving as her escort. The Centurions were finally able to stop kneeling as they returned to their stations.

Things were slowly returning normal on the Calnus after such a frightening call from the Emperor.

* * *

The Galactic Galleon sailed across the Atlantic as the day was coming to a close.

Dinner was being cleared off the table as the pirates had finished the meal. Chris was stuck with clean-up duty tonight, leaving the rest of them free to do as they pleased. The crew was scattered about for the longest time except for the kitchen as Leona searched for some ice cream. The lasagna that Mika had made them tasted amazing, now all that needed was some ice cream to make the night really delicious.

Leona found a pint of vanilla ice cream and got a little too excited as she fished it out. She only had her back turned for a second when she saw Chris using his powers. It came as a surprise, but she knew that she was just going to have to get used to having a witch onboard the ship. Even though she had been a member of the crew for six months now, she still flipped whenever she saw Chris use his magic.

The water was running from the sink as Chris stood still as he instructed the dishes to clean themselves. Flickering blue orbs of light took the remains of the food off, while another set of orbs rinsed the dishes off in soapy water. All of the dishes were then placed in the dish rack to dry off, leaving Chris finished with his chores just as Leona finally struck a spoon in her pint.

Chris shut the sink off without magic before paying attention to Leona. He simply smirked at her before taking a spoonful of ice cream away from her. It went down smooth as he handed it back to her, only to get Leona to kick him in the ankle before silently tossing the contaminated spoon in the sink.

The two of them entered the cabin to find the rest of the crew lounging around.

Mika was at the table with her face buried in a thick book that she had been trying to finish for the past couple of weeks. Her quick mind was able to pick up the pace as she tried to finish it to begin upgrades on the ships. She didn't even pay him any mind as Chris plopped down on a nearby corner to begin working on his sit-ups to help burn off his excess energy.

Tomas sat on the sofa with a mirror in hand as he worked on tweezing his eyebrows. They were getting too bushy for his taste due to his noble upbringing, leading him to have no other choice but to shape them up. He offered to work on Leona's eyebrows too as she collapsed on the sofa with him, still eating her ice cream.

Jade was sitting on her chair with her feet kicked up. The elaborate treasure chest that contained the Ranger Keys was perched on a pedestal next to her. On the screen in front of her was an Earthling TV show that she found to be hilarious. She was so lost in it that she didn't even notice Alpha 8 return from his power-down session.

"Good, you're all here!" Alpha 8 said as he ascended up the stairs to the brightly lit cabin. He quickly scrambled towards the middle of it now that he had the crew's attention. "I have some news to share with you. Now that you've finally embraced your roles as Power Rangers, it is time for you to learn of your mission."

Dropping her spoon in the half-empty container, Leona was suffering from a brain freeze. "What mission!" Leona said, shaking off a brain freeze. It was a bad idea to eat that much ice cream that fast. "I thought we were just hunting down the Greatest Treasure in the Universe!"

The treasure hunter wasn't wrong, but she wasn't in the right place. The rest of the crew had felt the same about it so it was time that Alpha filled in all of the blank holes.

"Yes, the goal is the find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but it's not for the reasons you think," said Alpha 8. "The treasure isn't for you to get rich. The treasure is the key to defeating the Zangyack Space Empire. It's a source of power that Superior Red had sought for years."

Upon mentioning her old captain, Jade jumped from her chair. The other Rangers were just as alarmed by this as they were aware of how risky it was to mention Superior Red's name. The five of them began to surround Alpha 8, waiting for more information on this mission.

All was silent as Alpha 8 finally spoke. "Since the Zangyack arrived, I have been working with Superior Red to find a way to defeat them. The Greatest Treasure in the Universe is the only way that we can stop the Empire from having eternal dominance over everything," said Alpha 8. "The only thing we knew about treasure is that the Ranger Keys hold the secret to the treasure's location. And the only way for it to be revealed is by mastering the Ranger Keys' powers."

"Haven't we already done that though?" asked Mika. "We can transform and use the powers of Ranger Keys without much effort." Mika thought back to all of the times that they used the Ranger Keys in the past. Their debut fight on Earth was proof enough that they were able to use those powers to protect others.

"Not quite, Mika," said Alpha 8. "You have only scratched the surface of the Ranger Keys' powers."

Uncertain of this, Tomas stepped forward a bit. He was confused since he thought what Mika said was true only to have Alpha smack it down. "What does that mean?" asked Tomas.

"It means that you have to uncover the full potential of the Ranger Keys," continued Alpha 8. "Contained within each Ranger Key is the full power of that generation of Power Rangers. You have inherited the legacy of the Power Rangers through the Ranger Keys. You are connected to the Power in a way that no one has ever dreamed to be possible; in that chest holds the full powers of the Rangers that had fought the forces of evil before you, the sacrifices that they made, and the pacts that they forged are all there."

Locking his arms over his chest, Chris began to see what it was that Alpha meant. It was a big mission now that he was thinking clearly. "So we have to learn each generation's secrets," said Chris. "Aside from our Galactic Pirate powers then that means there are thirty-four generations of powers for us to master."

"Exactly!" said Alpha 8. "Once you master those powers, you will be able to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. With the treasure, the Zangyack can finally be defeated and the universe will be freed from their reign of terror!"

Jade brought herself to the chest and opened it up. "This is the mission that Red gave me," she said, softly. "This is why he had me bring you all here." Each of the Ranger Keys had a faint glow around them as the crew examined it with their own eyes. Their sparkle brought a semblance of hope to them in defeating the Empire that had made their lives so miserable.

Now all that the pirates needed to worry about was just how they were going to unlock the hidden secrets of the Ranger Keys, something that not even Alpha knew how to do.

* * *

The lights slowly began to dim down as Chris was laid out on the bottom bunk. He paid no mind to the lightly painted walls of blue and pink or their bolted down furniture that would prevent them from being scattered about during a Megazord battle.

In his hands was a book that he had purchased from one of the planets that they had battled the Empire on. The flimsy book detailed a brief history of the planet Mercuria. He was fascinated by the other worlds and their inhabitants for as long as he could remember.

Explaining his thirst for understanding humanity always escaped him. It couldn't be because he was scholar since academia just never was an interest for him. Maybe it possibly had to do with his powers, the magic that coursed through his veins had no origin in his family. He had examined his family history and found no traces of magic from his mother or father. Why then could he do such incredible things?

Chris was pulled out from his thoughts and his reading as the door opened up. A damp Tomas entered the room with a towel wrapped around his thin waist while little droplets of water fell to the ground. It took Chris some effort to keep himself from prying since it was rude to stare at someone while they were naked, especially someone who was royalty.

Being as modest as he could be in their shared space, Tomas quickly unlocked his dresser to pull out some clothes. The underwear was the first thing to come on which allowed him to drop the towel as he got a shirt on to cover himself. He checked his reflection in the mirror and wasn't too fond of his messy hair, he even grumbled about it under his breath.

Before Tomas could do anything about it though, the towel he had dropped earlier was floating in the air. The young prince snatched it up since Chris had been so kind to levitate it so that he could get to work on fixing the mop top.

Their living situation was a little strange. Where Jade slept alone in her cabin, while Mika and Leona shared a room together, it was weird how Chris and Tomas got lumped together aside from them both having a penis. Although, just a side-note, Mika would often spend her nights in the Captain's quarters, believing that nobody else in the crew knew this but they all did.

Tomas was well-aware that Chris wasn't a fan of him, despite the prince doing everything in his power to get Chris to like him. This wasn't an issue with the rest of the crew though. Sure, Tomas's arrival was a little rocky, but he found his place amongst them and made a home with the pirates. Chris though…Chris was a little difficult to figure out.

They've been sleeping in the same room together for three months now and Tomas failed to get Chris to open up to him. Yet he could see something there; there was something in Chris that wanted to reach out to Tomas but he held himself back. It was frustrating to the prince who wanted nothing more than to be the broody, young man's friend since he had so few growing up on his fallen planet.

Ignoring all of that, Tomas tried to stir up a conversation to answer some questions he had with regards to their Captain. There was still so much that they didn't know about Jade since she kept a great deal of her past a secret from them.

"Sir Chris," Tomas said as he sat on the edge of his own bed across from his crewmate. He waited for a long time until Chris finally angled an eye towards him. With at least that much attention on him, the prince felt it safe to continue. "I was wondering since you've been here the longest, what do you know about Captain Marvelous? When Alpha was discussing the Ranger Keys…she seemed hurt when he mentioned Superior Red. I know that Superior Red was the old captain of the galleon, but what was he to her?"

A can of worms was what Tomas was trying to open. Chris dropped his book on top of his naked chest as he decided to inform the prince on something that was common knowledge to the rest of them. "Superior Red wasn't just the Captain of the Galactic Galleon," said Chris. "He was the Guardian of the Ranger Keys and the one who constructed the shield that protected the Earth from the Empire."

"Oh!" said Tomas.

"But most importantly though, Superior Red was like a father to the Captain," continued Chris. "She's been alone for most of her life. I don't know what happened to her parents or if she has any siblings or what the early years of her life was like on Mirinoi, the Captain has never said. What I do know is that after the Empire tried to invade Mirinoi, Superior Red rescued her and made her a member of his gang of pirates. She's been with Superior Red since before the Invasion of Earth."

"The invasion happened two years ago," whispered Tomas. "Poor thing."

Chris chuckled as he started to read his book once more. His sudden outburst caught Tomas by surprise, which resulted in another explanation. "Don't let the Captain find out that you're pitying her," warned the older male. "It will come back to bite you on the ass. I can guarantee you of that."

Tomas could see the humor in that as he finally decided that it was time for bed. His curiosity was sedated for the night, but he still wanted to know so much more about his crewmates and their captain. It would have to wait until another day though as he finally slid underneath his covers and rested his head on the pillow.

Reading his book was a lost task as Chris watched as Tomas fell asleep. A repeated pattern for him, he waited until he heard the prince softly breathing before finally turning off his beside light and crawling into bed himself.

Oblivious of this, Tomas was lost in dreams as Chris silently watched over him before drifting off as well.

* * *

Princess Jezebel sat at her throne with her fingers grazing against the necklace around her neck. She continued to wear her white and pink dress, while Emerald returned to the bridge with the information that she had request earlier. Waiting patiently wasn't her specialty, but Jezebel did it though as she waited for Emerald to finally make the report on their enemies.

The screen flickered on to reveal the infamous wanted posters of the Space Pirates. The posters were scattered all across the Empire with the high reward for the heads of the pirates that were a constant bane to the Empire. Jezebel was well aware of the value when Atlas made a comment to himself that the price has gone up since last he checked.

After their encounter with the pirates and their Megazord, the size of the bounty had doubled.

"We have five young women and men. Each one can morph into a Power Ranger by use of their Ranger Keys and Pirate Cellular," Emerald said, sounding as formal as possible. "The five pirates come from all across the universe."

Pressing to show the next slide, the bounty for Mika appeared on screen. The image showed a clear picture of her in civilian form and morphed into the Green Ranger. "Mika Valentine…we don't have much information on her," said Emerald. "All that we know is that she is around twenty-two years old and was originally spotted on the conquered planet Avalon where she worked as medic before being recruited by the pirates. What she lacks in fighting power, she makes up for in creativity and ingenuity. Her mind might not be as sharp as mine, but she is not to be underestimated."

The slide showed the next one, which turned out to be of Chris. His image was shown alongside his morphed form as the Blue Ranger. "Christopher Perry Halliwell, age twenty-two, is a native of planet Earth and an escaped slave of the Empire," said Emerald. "He was captured during the Empire's invasion of the galactic headquarters of Space Patrol Delta. Due to his state of dress and training, we have assumed that he was a member of SPD prior to being sold off into slavery. After detecting a high degree of magic potential, he was to be sent to the M-51 Galaxy when he was rescued and freed by Captain Marvelous."

The next slide showed Leona with a smile on her face. Like the others, it showed an image of her in civilian form and as the Yellow Ranger. "Leona Lockhart, age twenty-one, originates from the conquered planet Olympia," said Emerald. "She is known throughout the Empire as the 'Lady Bandit'. Prior to joining the pirates, she worked solo in stealing from the Empire and sabotaging various operations before we finally had her arrested. Captain Marvelous would also rescue her."

Next was a slide of Tomas and of him morphed into the Pink Ranger. A bolt of lightning escaped from the princess's hand as it scorched the image of his face. Emerald continued, despite the outburst. "Tomas del Sol, age eighteen, and the heir of the Sol Kingdom," said Emerald. "A native of planet Sol, which has the Empire had all life on it extinguished after the King of Sol declined to have his son marry…" Emerald stopped herself before going any further. She didn't have to be a telepath to know to stop there.

"Bastard," said Princess Jezebel. "How dare he decline my hand! I should just rip his head off his scrawny shoulders and serve it to the Centurions."

Realizing that there was no point in staying there, Emerald moved on to the final slide of Captain Jade Marvelous and one of her as the Red Ranger. "The Captain of the pirates, Jade Marvelous, age twenty-five, and a native of the planet Mirinoi," said Emerald. "She originally served as a member of the Red Galaxy Pirates led by Superior Red. After our privateer informed us of their whereabouts, we were successful in disposing of Superior Red, but Jade Marvelous escaped capture and death. She has since recruited a gang of pirates and made them Power Ranges."

The collective bounty of the Galactic Pirate Rangers appeared on screen as Emerald ended her presentation. The Centurions looked at the reward with hunger in their eyes, but knew that the chances of them claiming that bounty were slim to none.

Atlas, who had remained suspiciously silent, finally stirred away from the princess's throne. He joined Emerald as he briefly reviewed the slides to familiarize himself with the Rangers. "All of them offer something different," said the Champion. "Some are obviously more useful than the others, but their bond and common goals make them strong. It will take time before we have an opportunity to severe such a link."

Rising from her throne as Barizorg turned to her, Jezebel had all eyes on her. "Time is not something we have, Atlas," said the young princess. "My father is ready to put us all on the chopping block for the failure in our initial invasion. If we are to keep his confidence in us then we must move forward in our domination of the planet.

Emerald agreed with the princess as Atlas stepped towards the throne. "And what do you purpose, princess?" asked the Champion. He was truly curious at what it was that the princess had up her sleeve since he knew that she was no fool. A spoiled, rotten brat, but no fool. "Do you have a plan to dispose of the Rangers?"

"Of course," Jezebel said as Barizorg helped her down from her throne. "And I already have an Action Commander in mind to lead this operation." The princess stepped towards the center of the bridge as a surge of energy surrounded her. Searching for her target, the princess pictured just which one of the Soldiers of Zangyack that she wished to bring here.

Lifting her finger up into the air, the princess fired a bolt of energy at the ground which resulted in a summoning. She stood still as the rest of her crew watched as the princess summoned a power from across the Empire to serve her wishes.

The energy coalesced into forming a physical being. Standing in the middle of the bridge was a bulky, black armored creature with red orbs on various parts of his body. Green tentacles came out from all over his body with some coming together to form a blaster for his left arm.

What came out of the creature's throat was a deep voice that was reminiscent of films that featured a trigger happy, gun-slinger. "Who summoned me here?" said the creature. The red orb on the front of its face served as the eyes for the creature which he used to gaze upon the various Centurions in the room. He was aware that he had been summoned from someone within the Empire, but he failed to put two and two together.

"I did, Action Commander, Bongan!" said Jezebel.

The Action Commander saw her and immediately dropped to his knees. "Oh! Forgive me, Princess Jezebel," said the creature known as Bongan. "I didn't see you there. How may I be of service to you, beautiful princess of the Empire?"

Smiling from his manners, the princess approached the Action Commander with grace as she placed on hand on his shoulder. She leaned in closer as she picked his head up to see the wanted poster on the screen. "You are to go down to Earth and conquer it," said the princess. "And if you see the Galactic Pirate Rangers then feel free to destroy them so you can claim the bounty. I want their heads though so do be sure to bring them back with you when you are victorious!"

After making herself clear, Bongan jumped to his feet with joy. To hear that the Empire's princess had such confidence in him would've warmed his heart if he had one. "I will serve you well, my princess!" said the Action Commander. "I shall take the Centurions down to Earth immediately and begin the operation."

"Do make sure you succeed," Jezebel said as she rejoined the others. She placed a hand on Barizorg's mechanized arm before looking back to see where Atlas stood. "I want you to join him as well, Atlas. Supervise the mission and make sure that the Rangers are killed."

"Understood," Atlas said without hesitation.

The sharply dressed man approached the Action Commander. His hand grabbed the soldier by the arm as he transported the both of them and an army of Centurions off of the ship.

Jezebel was pleased enough, certain that her father would be happy with the results as she returned to her throne.

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise in Madrid, Spain.

It was a lovely summer day as the Spanish people wandered along the city's streets. They freely did what they had to do while enjoy the splendor that came from the feelings of peace that were felt.

Despite the Zangyack invasion going on, knowing that there were Power Rangers on Earth to protect them helped to maintain order and stability. The Earthlings weren't sure what they would've done had the Galactic Pirate Rangers had not arrived to fight the Empire back. It was almost certain that they would've fallen or be fighting a losing battle against such a powerful force that had already dominated most of the universe.

Only a few planets still had the power to resist the Empire. Earth was amongst the few that stood a chance for the time being.

However, the beauty of the day in Spain was tarnished upon the arrival of the Empire's forces.

Atlas, Bongan, and the Centurions made it to the ground. They landed in the middle of one of the more populated plazas at the heart of Madrid. The country's capital was immediately gripped with a state of emergency as the Centurions marched down the streets to attack everything that was in sight.

Blasts of energy rocketed everywhere, destroying building and killing people. A few bodies were scattered about the ground as the Centurions continued to fulfill their orders.

Bongan was laughing his frightening head off as he showed off a few rounds of his own. One of his attacks was powerful enough to completely total a government building. The lives inside were lost in a single shot, leaving Atlas to be impressed by the firepower that this Action Commander wielded. It didn't end there though as Bongan continued to shoot at everything that got in his way before switching his blaster into a different mode.

A jet of fire roared out as he started to set fire to the streets and buildings to prevent escape.

"Let's see the Earthlings find shelter now!" laughed Bongan. "How am I doing so far, General Atlas?"

Gazing upon the carnage that was before him, Atlas could see that there was still much to be done. But considering how their failed invasion of New York went, this one was considerably better. "You do good work, Bongan," said Atlas. "Now, all we have to do is lure the Rangers here. If you keep making a mess of this city then they'll surely come running to defend it."

"Then that means I need to shoot with a bigger gun!" said the Action Commander.

Charging his blaster to its full potential, Bongan was going wild with his cannon fire. Atlas stood perfectly still with his eyes closed and listening to the destruction that went on all around him. He particularly wanted to focus on the sound that he heard in the distance that sounded like jet engines. While Bongan continued to blow things up, Atlas finally picked it up and started to smile as the plan was going exactly as he expected it to.

Atlas had Bongan run off on his own with the Centurions as he finally spotted the Galactic Galleon in the sky. He could spot the Galactic Pirate Rangers descending from the sky to save the Earthlings and battle the Centurions.

It was now that things were going to get a little more interesting.

* * *

Watching from the safety of the Galactic Galleon, Alpha 8 could see the Rangers battling against the Centurions in the city's streets. The five of them were scattered about without morphing, but still fought against the Centurions. They were brave, which motivated Alpha's faith in them as he continued to watch from the main screen.

The screen only raised more alarm as Alpha 8 spotted the Action Commander, Bongan, rushing towards the Rangers' location. "Ay yi yi!" said Alpha 8. "Be careful, Rangers." There wasn't a chance for him to send a message though. The battle was too large for them to even begin answering his transmission, leaving Alpha with no other choice but to watch the battle.

However, Alpha found his attention lost when his own sensors began to go off. Panic immediately filled him as he heard thunderous flapping as the lights flickered inside the bridge.

Alpha 8 found himself rushing towards the control panel to activate the security system when his sensors started to clear up. The robot turned around with all his wires screwing up when he saw a person standing there, a very beautiful young man. A being that was about half a foot taller than Alpha stood by Jade's chair with his milky, mocha skin completely exposed as he failed to wear a shirt, wearing only a pair of skinny, white pants clinging onto his thin form.

The young man had his arms crossed over his lithe, developed chest as he tapped his ring finger which bore a black-gemmed ring against his flesh. Running a hand through his short, black hair, he started to approach Alpha 8 with a toothy grin on his face. "Hello Alpha," said the young man. "It has been a while, old friend. I have missed you."

"Connor!" Alpha 8 said with his ecstatic voice bouncing off the walls. The Alpha bot immediately rushed towards the young man, embracing the former Ranger turned higher power with his robotic arms.

Laughing, the young man hugged Alpha back as memories of his time as human sped by in his mind. "You know that I'm not Connor anymore, Alpha. I am Samael," said the young man.

Alpha 8 removed himself from the Divine Celestial of Death and Destruction. It was odd how such a beautiful, small youth could really be the Grim Reaper. "You will always be my friend Connor Song," said Alpha 8. "Your spell did not affect my motherboard. Everyone else forgot about you, but not me."

Samael closed his brown eyes as he remembered the spell he used to alter reality. All memories of his life as Connor Song were stripped from Assiah, no mortal remembered him, but Alpha 8 wasn't mortal. "As good as it is to you see, friend," said Samael, "I am here on business. How are the Rangers progressing against the Empire?"

"As well as can be expected," Alpha 8 said, sounding formal now. "They have begun their quest to unlock the full powers of the Ranger Keys."

"Excellent," Samael said as he turned towards the treasure chest. His hand grazed against the cool metal before he flipped the chest open to see its contents. Looking at the various Ranger Keys, the Celestial knew that something was wrong. "They still need to find the stolen Ranger Keys. They won't be able to reach their full potential without them."

Alpha 8 nodded his head as he remembered the betrayal that lost them Superior Red. He joined the Celestial's side, now ignoring the battle that the Rangers were fighting. "We will get them back, Connor," said Alpha 8. "Is there anything else I should know about? What is…what is Orphan planning for us?"

Hearing the name of the First Celestial and his mate sent chills down Samael's spine. The third-born son of the Creator turned to Alpha with a concerned look on his face. "The Empire worries Orphan," confessed Samael. "The danger that they pose to the universe is on the scale of Thrax when he absorbed the powers of the Seven Dark Lords. The Zangyack Empire is venturing too close to Satanail territory for our comfort."

That wasn't good news at all. When the mutant son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa absorbed the powers of the Fallen Celestials, he went on a mad rampage on Angel Grove. It was one that resulted in the destruction of the Command Center and the Sentinel Zords before Orphan was awakened, stripping the mutant of the stolen power. The Angel Force Rangers then finished Thrax off only for the universe to fall apart as Satanail arrived and left Orphan mortally wounded.

Knowing that the Zangyack Empire was that powerful, it made Alpha nervous.

"Is he going to directly intervene?" asked Alpha 8.

"Not yet," said Samael. "I have kept him at bay since creating the Galactic Ranger powers, but it won't last for long. The Rangers are the only thing that's keeping the universe from falling apart. If they don't show progressing in mastering the Ranger Keys then Orphan will restart the program."

"Which means the end of the universe," Alpha said, fear obvious in his robotic voice.

Samael nodded his head, making it clear just how high the stakes were. The Celestial let out a deep sigh as he turned to the screen to see that the Rangers were still fighting. "I have already set things in motion now. The Rangers of the past will find them when it is time to bestow them with their powers," said the Celestial. "I have Barachiel looking after you. She will report to me if there is anything that I must be aware of."

Once more, Alpha appeared to be frightened. Prior to awakening, Barachiel's True Vessel was the warrior woman, Lightning. She was a servant of Thrax, the daughter of Scorpina and Goldar, and a villain that brought the Angel Force Rangers to their knees on multiple occasions. He wasn't so sure he liked hearing that she was watching over them.

Sensing this, Samael decided to tease his friend a little bit. "Would you rather I have Daemon or Leviathan serving as your guardian angels?" asked the Celestial.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha 8 said, panicking by that threat.

Laughing, Samael pulled something out from his pocket as he approached Alpha 8. He took the robot's hand and placed an amulet in his care. "This has been blessed by me, personally," said Samael. "Use it only if absolutely necessary, it will summon me. I will abandoned my duties of ferrying the dead and come to you."

Understanding what was given to him, Alpha 8 nodded his robotic head. Once more there was a pair of arms wrapped around the Divine Celestial. A soft smile graced Samael's face as he openly embraced the robot.

"Stay safe, my friend," said Samael. "I wish you and your Rangers luck on your quest."

"Goodbye, Connor," said Alpha 8.

There was nothing left as Alpha 8's arms fell to his sides. In the blink of the eye, Samael had left the Galactic Galleon to return to his duties. Alpha 8 clung onto the amulet that Death had gave him, keeping that treasure close to him as he resumed his attention to the battle outside.

* * *

Scattered blasts rocked Madrid as the Rangers fended off the Centurions. They still had yet to morph into their Ranger forms, choosing instead to hold off the Empire's soldiers as civilians.

It was until a nearby explosion caught them completely off guard. The Rangers abandoned their fight against the Centurions as they spotted a set of figures emerging from the flames. This amount of danger wasn't a good sign, which prompted them to take out their Ranger Keys and Pirate Cellulars.

"Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!"

A flash of light went off as the Rangers rushed through the smoke and flame. Now that they were morphed, they were ready to take on this threat as they spotted Bongan with Atlas as the Centurions began to joined their masters.

The mad Bongan continued to fire random blasts in the air. The resulting explosions created havoc for the city, leaving the Rangers frustrated as they attempted to deal with the Action Commander. They were well aware of the mighty warriors that the Empire had in its service. This wasn't the first Action Commander that they dealt with, the Rangers fought a few of them before in the past.

Atlas restrained Bongan some as the Centurions rushed to battle the Rangers.

Splitting up, the five of them went off to fight the foot soldiers of the Empire. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger got about sixty of the Centurions and Centurion Officers to follow them. Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger took about the same amount, while Red Ranger would fend about fifty on her own.

Smaller explosions went off everywhere as the Rangers took the fight head on. They were able to contain the fighting in the city to this one plaza, which helped many of the civilians to escape before they were caught in the crossfire.

Blue Ranger jumped over a table to avoid getting pummeled by a group of Centurions. He stuck the landing and lunged forward to slash a Centurion Officer down with his Pirate Cutlass before diving back to shoot a couple Centurions in the face. He wanted to do a little more damage so he looked around until he spotted Pink Ranger on the edge of a fountain as he shot a few Centurions down with his Pirate Pistol before slashing his cutlass after them.

"Switch, Tomas!" Blue Ranger shouted as he tossed his pistol across the plaza.

Pink Ranger took the hint and threw his cutlass after his teammate before catching the pistol. A Centurion Officer tried to snatch him only to get a face full of bullets. He shot the soldier down with both pistols before twisting his body around to shoot away several Centurions.

Blue Ranger took the second cutlass and used it to finish off his targets. He moved faster than the Centurions could spot him, leaving him with plenty of openings to cut them down a few pegs. With both cutlasses, he would cut them to pieces before moving onto the next group.

Across from them, Yellow Ranger climbed up a set of stairs as she swung her cutlass around to take down the Centurions. She was quickly surrounded by Centurions when Green Ranger came rushing in with her pistol blazing. Green Ranger opened up a path with her pistol as she slashed a few more away with her own cutlass.

Yellow Ranger took the opening to switch weapons. She swapped her pistol for Green Ranger's cutlass as her teammate moved on to fight other Centurions. Without anyone else there to distract her, Yellow Ranger tied the cutlasses up with a chain and began to swing them around as fast as she could. The cutlasses reacted with a mind of their own as they flew across the stairs to strike at everyone Centurion that was dumb enough to get tangled up with her.

Green Ranger had slid down the rail and threw herself at a Centurion Officer. The officer went down with her, but she kept it down as she blasted the creature in the head before moving on to fight other Centurions. She went completely wild with every flick that she gave to her trigger, blasting the Centurions with heavy fire.

Meanwhile, Red Ranger was running forward to meet her opponents head on. She slashed and blasted the Centurions until she was inching closer towards Bongan and Atlas. Her eyes were on the prize as she saw the handsome, but terrifying Champion of the Empire. If they had to fight him then it meant that they were going to get into some serious trouble.

A Centurion fell down in defeat as Red Ranger finished the last of them off. She knelt down to the ground with a sigh escaping her throat before lifting her head up to see that the Action Commander was coming after her now. Springing into action, Red Ranger started to fire a few blasts out from her pistol as the Action Commander fired at her with his blaster.

The two of them split paths as they rolled around on the ground.

Bongan smashed his fist down on the ground before aiming his blaster at her. He charged his weapon just as Red Ranger was taking aim with her pistol. "Sorry girlie, but you don't stand a chance," he said, laughing at her. The Action Commander let it fly as the blast of energy ripped through the plaza.

Red Ranger jumped away from it and landed near a neatly-trimmed bush. She picked her head up from the ground when she heard something other than a battle. It sounded like sniffling, which caused her to look at the bushes to see a little boy there.

Her attention was captured as she spotted Bongan coming after her. His blaster was radiating some serious energy, which would put this boy's life in danger. Without any hesitation, Red Ranger immediately pushed herself in front of the child in order to serve a shield for him. Bongan was firing his blast which would easily take her down when a surprise captured the both of them.

Blue Ranger showed up and jumped in front of Red Ranger as he held a hand up. "Energy blast!" shouted the Ranger. A swirl of blue orbs surrounded the Action Commander's energy blast as he used his magic to redirect the attack. With his telekinetic abilities, Blue Ranger sent the energy blast right back at Bongan to send him flying across the plaza.

He turned towards Red Ranger who thanked him for the rescue. Not long after that, he noticed the little boy that was looking up to them with wide eyes. "Corre! Corre!" said Blue Ranger. This got the little boy to get up and caused him to run where the rest of the civilians had escaped to.

"You speak Spanish?" said Red Ranger.

"I'm from Earth, remember?" said Blue Ranger.

The two of them ran towards the Action Commander who was stunned by the magical attack. They were soon joined with the rest of the team, while Atlas went over to yank Bongan up to his feet.

Atlas pushed the Action Commander forward, using his powers to renew Bongan of his strength. "Fight harder, fool!" said Atlas. "Destroy the Rangers or else I will have you destroyed."

With fear installed into Bongan, Atlas took off to leave him alone with the Rangers. The Action Commander shook off the nervous energy as he thought about the precious bounty that was on their heads when he spotted them all together.

"You humiliated me enough times today!" said Bongan. "I'm ending you here, filthy Pirates!"

"Oh really?" said Red Ranger. "Well, I saw that's not going to happen because we're going to make you see red!"

Proving her point, she struck the buckle on her belt to extract a Ranger Key. The others did the same thing as they saw exactly what it was that she was planning. "Ranger Change!" said the Rangers as they inserted the Ranger Keys into the Pirate Cellulars.

"Wild Access!" said Red Ranger.

"Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Blue Ranger.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Go Galactic!" said Green Ranger.

"Angel Force, Power Up!" said Pink Ranger.

There was a flash of red light that blinded Bongan before he could do anything to stop the Rangers from morphing. He was completely dazzled by what he saw when his vision finally cleared up enough to allow him to see what had just happened. He couldn't believe what it was that he was seeing though as he lost his grip over his blaster.

Standing before him were five Red Rangers from five different generations. Red Ranger had morphed into the Red Wild Force Ranger. Blue Ranger morphed into the Red Aquitar Ranger. Yellow Ranger morphed into the Red Ninja Storm Ranger. Green Ranger morphed into the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger. And Pink Ranger morphed into the Red Angel Force Ranger.

Now that they were all Red Rangers, they rushed off into battle against Bongan.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger were the ones to really turn up the heat. They harnessed their ninja powers to disappear in red streaks, armed with their individual swords. The resulting attack left Bongan stunned as he was slashed by numerous strikes from ninja attacks.

Green Ranger and Pink Ranger armed themselves with their own blades. Drawing on the powers of the Quasar Saber and Angel Sword, the duo released a twin slashes that rocketed across the plaza. The attack hit their target, sending Bongan flying until he crashed near the plaza with his entire body riddled with pain.

It didn't end there though until Red Ranger got there. Armed with the Blazing Cannon, she held the weapon up and freely fired at the Action Commander. A series of bullets blew Bongan away when Red Ranger charged the cannon up to full blast. Pulling down on the trigger, a blast of energy escaped from the lion's open mouth to blow the Action Commander away.

Powering back to their regular forms, the Rangers were armed with their cutlasses and pistols.

"Now who is going to defeat who?" said Red Ranger.

Bongan groaned in pain as he slowly started to get back on his feet.

Pressing down on their buckles, twin bursts of light inserted themselves into the keyholes of their weapons. They quickly charged up to full power as the Rangers swung them around in their hands. "Final Wave!" shouted the Rangers. "Galactic Finish!" Pressing down on their individual triggers, a bullet blast was shot from their pistols as they slashed a wave of energy from their cutlasses. The energy combined together as they raced across the plaza to crash into the Action Commander for a fiery blast.

A massive explosion went off with the Rangers taking the Action Commander down.

However, it wasn't over yet.

On top of a nearby building, Atlas was growling with frustration to see that Bongan had fallen. He was about to retreat to the Calnus when Emerald arrived with some strange device in her hand. It was like a tiny blaster, which she held up and pointed towards the ground where Bongan once stood.

"What is that?" asked Atlas.

"Our second chance," said Emerald as she fired.

A ray of purple energy zoomed across the city until it touched Bongan's remains. Emerald's device began to take effect as it revived the fallen Action Commander, but this time bringing him to gigantic scales.

Pleased by this, Atlas and Emerald vanished from the Earth, leaving Bongan to finish the invasion.

Bongan roared with all his might before firing a few blasts from his blaster. The resulting attack left many buildings damaged, going up in smoke and flames while the Rangers watched.

Red Ranger decided to end this as she pulled out her Pirate Cellular to summon the Zords. The Galactic Galleon quickly came into view with the Rangers leaping on board.

"Let's make a show of it!" Red Ranger said from her cockpit.

The five Zords formed the Pirate King Megazord before Bongan could strike next. Pirate King Megazord descended from the sky with its Pirate Cutlasses in hand.

The Ranger steered the Megazord to strike the Action Commander with all its might. The Action Commander didn't fall though as he instead blasted them away with his giant-sized blaster. It led to the Megazord crashing on the outskirts of the city, away from most of the citizens.

"You won't stop me now, Rangers!" said Bongan. "I'm too strong for you now."

Inside the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers got a hold of their stations as Bongan was coming after them.

"We're not finished yet," said Red Ranger. "Are you guys ready to give up?"

"No way!" said the Rangers.

"Let's blast this loser away!" said Yellow Ranger.

The Rangers inserted their Ranger Keys into the keyholes to activate the Megazord's power. Before Bongan could attack them in their weaken state, Pirate King Megazord's chest opened up to reveal a cannon. Several cannon blasts escaped from the chest to blast the Action Commander back to leave him stunned until one of the blasts successfully destroyed his blaster.

Pirate King Megazord quickly got back on its feet after that. The Rangers knew that they had their opening to end the battle so they activated their powers once more. "Galactic Starburst!" shouted the Rangers. Unleashing a full volley of cannon fire, the Rangers struck the Action Commander with everything that they had.

Bongan gave out a heavy groan as ripples of energy surged all across his body. He quickly fell to his knees and didn't say another word before finally erupting in a fiery explosion that signaled the end of his existence.

Once more, the Rangers had proven themselves to be victorious in battle. The Empire had lost another battle as the first of its Action Commanders fell.

* * *

Watching the invasion going down in flames, Princess Jezebel couldn't help but to let out a horrid scream from her lungs. She slammed her fists down on her station as Bongan had been destroyed by the Rangers' Megazord. It was downright infuriating to see that they had come out victorious in another battle, while she lost more of her forces.

She shot lightning from finger where Atlas was standing. The warrior took a step back to avoid getting hit by the princess who tried shooting at him once more.

"You failed me, Atlas!" said an angry princess. "The Rangers defeated one of our Action Commanders!"

Atlas avoided another blast before Barizorg managed to calm the princess down. The look of hate in her eyes still had Atlas keep his guard up though as he attempted to plead to her sanity. "Forgive me, princess," Atlas said, bowing to her. "I should've done a better job at supervising the operation. Next time, I won't fail you."

Jezebel spun away from him with an angry scowl on her face. The Centurions that spotted her immediately jumped out of her way as she stormed out of the bridge. "Next time, I will deal with the Rangers, myself!" shouted the princess. "Barizorg!"

"Yes boss!" said Barizorg as he followed her out.

The doors swung shut, leaving Atlas alone with Emerald and the Centurions.

Emerald left her station after running through a quick analysis of the battle. Her initial report gave her some information, but she still wanted to run some more tests before she made any concrete data. "These pirates are strong, Atlas," said Emerald. "We might have to do something about them."

"I'm willing to get my hands dirty," Atlas said as he touched his scruffy chin. "The Rangers won't know what hit them. They will not win this war."

Agreeing with him, Emerald returned to her station as she worked on preparing for the next battle.

* * *

Done fighting the Empire for the day, the Galactic Galleon had set sail on the Atlantic Ocean once more. The Sun was setting over the sea as Jade found herself on the deck with her legs hanging off the railing and her eyes gazed out to open sea. Inside the ship, her crew was busy recovering and celebrating from the battle.

Jade had some things on her mind though and decided it best to take some time for herself. Looking out to the open waters, Jade embraced the relaxing feeling of the waves rock the ship from their gentle crashing. It helped to sooth her troubled mind as she held onto her Ranger Key, while thinking about their quest.

The search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe meant that they needed to master the secrets of the Ranger Keys. Seeing all those people suffering because of the Empire finally caused something to snap within her. That little boy she saved was the breaking point as she thought about the family she never got the chance to know. It awakened something far more heroic then the pirate captain usually behaved. The behavior that befitted a Red Ranger was beginning to kick in, which was something that Jade wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"I have to do something," whispered Jade. "I have to fight for them, for everyone."

Getting down from the rail, her feet touched the deck. She tossed her dark curls over her shoulder when she noticed a door opening up with Alpha 8 peaking out of there. A smirk graced her face as she approached Alpha 8, asking him what he was up to.

Alpha 8 chuckled as he met Jade halfway. He spotted the Ranger Key in her hand, getting an idea of just what was bothering her. "You've grown up a lot these last couple of days, Jade," said Alpha. "You are showing that you are worthy of being the Red Ranger. Superior Red would be very impressed with you."

"Thanks, Alpha," said Jade. "Is dinner ready yet?" Perfectly ruining a potentially sappy moment between friends as the old Jade came out to play.

"Yup! That's why I came up here to get you."

Jade rushed below the bridge to join her crew, while Alpha remained above deck. He looked up to the sky with the sun setting over the horizon as the day came to an end.

Alpha held up Samael's amulet and thought about his own past with the Rangers. He could really see some potential with these rag tag group of pirates that Samael was responsible for. If only he knew just what it was that the Celestials were planning up in Paradise as he joined the rest of the crew inside.

* * *

END!

**Author's Note: So I decided to put my Author's notes down here from now on. I think it works better. So...what do you all think so far? Do you like Jezebel and the rest of the Empire? Do you like the Rangers? Is there anything you really want to see? Stay tuned folks because we're in for a long ride! Read and review, please!**

On the next chapter, the Rangers' quest begins with a bang as they learn where to find the first of the Ranger powers. They search for a man of magic when Jezebel decides to ambush the Rangers and keep them from completing their quest. What will happen to the Rangers? Will they survive Jezebel's attack? And just who is the man of magic? Find out what happens in **Magi in Black!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magi in Black:**

Trails of flickering orbs fluttered around the cabin of the Galactic Galleon. Chris found himself being forced into conjuring a magical lightshow for his crew in order to kill some time. They had been trying to find means to entertain themselves since they were still completely clueless on figuring out how they were going to search for the Legendary Powers of the Ranger Keys.

Alpha 8 was useless in explaining how they were to find these past Rangers or how they were going to find them.

In order to keep them from going insane, Jade ordered Chris to display some of his magical abilities for them. He had already used his telekinesis to levitate a chair that Leona was sitting on as Tomas tried to pain her nails. That was mildly entertaining for the pirates with the exception of Mika who looked annoyed as the orbs sparkled all around the cabin.

Mika pushed an orb away from her face which resulted in the magic dissipating. She threw herself up on her feet, causing her skirt to hike up a bit before she stomped towards Chris. "I don't see why you insist on believing that magic exists," said Mika. "Magic is nothing more than a bunch of cheap tricks. You're all acting like a bunch of children with your fascination over it."

Still levitating in the air, Leona took her freshly painted fingernails away from Tomas. She tried to kick Mika in the shoulder but she wasn't close enough to do that. "Hey! Don't hate on Chrissie!" said Leona. "That's my job. I'm the one who gets to make fun of him." Bringing her moist nails to her face, she began to blow on them so that they would dry while glaring at Mika.

Chris wasn't exactly sure why Leona came into his defense just to make fun of him, but he was still gentle with her as he brought her to the floor. His eyes though were on Mika though as he held one hand up with orbs gathering in hand to form a can of coke he summoned from the fridge. "You question my family's history? You don't believe I come from a long line of witches?" said the young man. Flicking the top open with his thumb, Chris took a quick swig before bothering to address Mika and her rudeness. "How else do you explain my powers then if not magic?"

"A genetic mutation," Mika said, simply. "You're family is simply a little further down the evolutionary line then most humans. Or possibly even a science experiment gone right."

Chuckling as he rolled his eyes, Chris didn't know why he was bothering with her.

Interfering before any fists or magic was thrown, Tomas put himself between the two while still holding onto Leona's nail polish. "Magic does exist, Lady Mika," said Tomas. "It's simply difficult for a majority of humans to wield."

"Oh really?" said Mika, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes," Chris said after finishing his soda. "All humans are born with a piece of magic within them. Although, only those with a high degree of magic potential stand a chance at wielding magic even with years of studying." Chris stood from the sofa with his forehead nearly bumping heads with Mika. His brown eyes locked onto his form as if he was scanning her, despite her cowardly tendencies Mika oddly enough stood up to him. "You don't wield enough potential to awaken the magic within you." Chris's voice was blunt and simply put as he walked towards the kitchen to dispose of his garbage.

Mika huffed as he went away. An analytical person such as herself could not be swayed so easily by such bias data. "A likely story from a fake," said the young woman. "There is no such thing as magic or witches." Collapsing onto the sofa that Chris once sat on, she looked at the rest of the crew to see that they were trying to play it cool. It made no sense that they were on Chris's side since magic was obviously a lie. "I don't care what any of you say, but I'm sure that there is a scientific explanation for all of this."

Jade kept silent about it all as she played with her Ranger Key. There was no sense in forcing Mika to change her mind about magic. She would learn soon enough that there were some things in the universe that mortal science could account for. Jade had seen magic enough times to know that it existed and that Chris was a wielder of such power. It's why she brought him into the crew in the first place.

When Mika was about to let another word fly from her mouth though, Jade finally decided to reel the doctor in as she tossed the Ranger Key at her. Mika flinched since she was startled by what Jade just did.

"Leave him be," said Jade. "You're beginning to sound like a bigot when you go after him like that."

Mika's face turned red as she immediately went silent after that. She grabbed onto her coat and ran up the stairs to the deck, leaving them all behind as Chris returned to the cabin.

Leona and Tomas had some rather uncomfortable looks on their faces as Tomas began to paint Leona's toenails next. Neither one wanted to get dragged into this debate anymore than they already had since this was clearly an issue between Chris and Mika. It was bold enough for Jade to interfere, but she had to since she was the captain of the ship.

Chris took a swig from the beer he had as his eyes briefly followed the trail that Mika left behind from storming out of there. He mumbled something softly under his breath as he took off for the room that he shared with Tomas.

Retrieving her Ranger Key, Jade simply shook her head as she turned towards Alpha 8. They needed a real distraction from this magical debate. "Any clue on the Ranger Keys or a Zangyack related attack?" asked Jade. "I need to shoot at something."

"No sign of anything yet, Jade," said Alpha 8. "I will notify you though if anything new comes up."

Jade wasn't exactly thrilled that there wasn't a thing to be excited about. So she simply stuffed her Ranger Key in pocket as she went to take in some target practice.

Leaving Leona and Tomas alone with Alpha 8 as this air of negativity filled the cabin.

"Jade should take Mika to her cabin and lesbo fuck her," Leona said as Tomas was finishing up the last tow. "As for you, I think you should present your royal ass to Chris so he can let go off some of that testosterone." The choking sound that came from the prince's mouth was absolutely hilarious to her as she tried not to kick him in the face from the joy she felt.

Tomas looked horrified by what Leona just suggested, but couldn't help but to feel something brewing in his stomach as he got the mental image of it. As much as he might like it, Tomas knew that Sir Chris wouldn't go for it. He could wish for it though as he left Leona alone to dry her freshly, polished nails.

Alpha 8 truly began to worry over the fate of the universe as he turned away from these new Rangers.

* * *

Sitting upon her throne, Jezebel once again found herself plotting against the Space Pirates that had humiliated her once again.

She played with a dagger in hand as she bit down on her bottom lip with replays of the previous battle playing across the screen. The Rangers were able to avert the attack on Barcelona, destroying one of the Action Commanders in the process.

The power that the Space Pirates had in their possession was becoming stronger now that they were on Earth. Jezebel was certain of that theory as she pricked the tip of her finger to draw some blood. The ruby liquid fell onto her white dress where it left a stain right above her hip as the last of the clips came to a finish.

Emerald and Atlas were by the throne as they worked on their own method of destroying the Space Pirates. The last thing that any of them wanted was to receive another angry call from the Emperor, threatening their very existence. Atlas reviewed his battle strategies, while Emerald began to analysis various weak points in the Earth's defenses.

But the princess felt that something different had to be done. A direct attack was pointless against the Rangers. They needed to think a little more outside the box when it came to eliminating the threat and the Earthlings.

Jezebel ordered Barizorg to come to her throne. Her robotic bodyguard knelt before her as she inserted a flash drive into his system to retrieve the data that she wanted. She reviewed the data at her station when she found something that began to interest her.

It was a map of the Earth that listed various geographic soft spots. There were crucial events that took place around these regions that would alter the fate of the world from time to time.

"Despite all of their technology, Earthlings cannot prevent a natural disaster only lessen the degree of damage," said Jezebel. "What we need to do is accelerate a natural disaster to the point where no preparation that they made can save them. It has to be something grand, something drastic that would lead to the extinction of the entire planet."

Removing himself from his station, Atlas took the time to listen to what the princess had said. His own mind began to relay the information into a way that would help to terminate their enemies. "And you believe that the pirates will go down with the planet?" said Atlas. Once the princess nodded her head, Atlas saw the brilliance in such a simple plan, one that made him far more willing to bow down before her as the Zangyack Heir.

Curious by this, Emerald approached the princess's station to see the data for herself. It was then that she began to remember some of catastrophes from their records of the Earth. All of it slowly began to piece itself together as the telepath began to smile from what she had in mind.

"I have an Action Commander that would be perfect for this mission, princess," said Emerald. "All we have to do is to bring him to volcanic sight and allow him to work on tampering with the Earth's core. There will be nothing that the Rangers can do once he sets his talents into motion."

Princess Jezebel turned to Emerald, beckoning her advisor to come closer. "Tell me more about this Action Commander," said the princess. "I want to organize an ambush for the Rangers. While he tampers with the core, I'll send the Centurions to occupy the Rangers. They'll then be burned to a crisp."

The wicked princess couldn't help but to laugh at her brilliance as she plotted against the Rangers. The young heroes would soon face their doom at the hands of the Zangyack Empire.

* * *

Chris was on the bed with his knees against his chest as he stared off into space. His mind briefly wandered to the family that was gone from his life due to the curse of magic. Blue orbs began to flicker off the palm of his hands as he thought about the argument he had with Mika.

If only she understood the price of magic then she wouldn't question its existence. Magic came at a grave price for mortals, it was one that his family paid for and one that he would eventually bear the burden of.

Getting up from bed, Chris figured that everyone had enough time to cool down. He took off from his room and made it back to the common area when he spotted Mika coming down from the deck. Their eyes briefly met, which was enough to fill the air with a thick cloud of rivalry between a logical girl and a magical boy.

Jade was sitting on her chair, already aware of the trouble that was brewing. Leona had a similar expression on her face as she immediately got up from her chair, while Tomas and Alpha 8 were nowhere to be seen at the moment.

That didn't stop Chris and Mika from butting heads though.

Mika was on Chris quickly enough, surprising everyone by just how fast that she moved. The normally shy girl was acting pretty bold as she took on their strong, silent guy on all by herself. "I still don't believe that magic is real," said Mika. "What you can do is probably just some form of genetic mutation or evolutionary progression."

"You should probably stop reading comic books, Mika," said Chris. "At least I know who I am unlike you." His voice was laced with far more venom then he had wanted it to be, but it still didn't stop him from attacking. The statement alone caused Mika to go silent, while Jade and Leona were ready to yell at him for going too far. "What are you? What makes you tic? What do you know about yourself?"

"Asshole!" Mika said, fighting back tears. "What does my amnesia have to do with anything! It doesn't change the fact that magic doesn't exist. When was the last time you flew a broom or danced naked under the moon? Have you cursed anyone into being a toad?"

"I would right now if I could," Chris said as Leona tried to pull him away from her. "There is a rule about magic, which you wouldn't understand. I cannot use my powers for personal gain or else there will be consequences."

"Doesn't seem to stop you from performing magic tricks when Marvelous tells you too!" said Mika.

"Enough, Mika," Jade said pulling her back. "There is no point in you two attacking each other."

"Says the girl who cooks and cleans for us!" spat Chris who was positively furious now.

"Don't go there, Christopher!" Leona said as she grabbed his arm. "Why is the matter with you too?"

Tomas was coming out of the kitchen after hearing all of the yelling. Alpha 8 followed behind him and immediately threw his robotic self in trying to avert this Ranger trouble. The screaming between Mika and Chris was only getting worse though, leaving everyone feeling uncomfortable.

It was horrible too as Tomas stood back, listening to the awful things. Mika's attack on Chris's life only led him to attack back at hers. It wasn't right the way that they were yelling at each other when they were supposed to be working together in stopping the Empire. This wasn't how crewmates…teammates were supposed to be behaving.

They weren't perfect, but it shouldn't be like this. They were always able to act civilized enough despite none of them knowing that much about each other. Until now though…why now?

Tomas hated it all so much but he had no idea what to do to stop it though.

Something unexpected happened though in the midst of the argument.

As Tomas attempted to remove himself from it all, he accidently bumped into the treasure chest that contained the Ranger Keys. The last thing he heard was Mika yelling at Chris that magic was for kids before his entire body tensed up with his eyes freezing themselves shut.

Everything became a blur after that as he saw a series of images playing across his mind. What he saw was five bodies spinning around with their capes flying behind them as trails of mystical light flew off of them. The colors helped to clear things up as Tomas saw red, green, blue, yellow, and pink with him realizing that these were the images of Power Rangers.

Still lost in his mind, Tomas saw these magical Rangers battling various creatures. He finally saw a flash of a man in black before hearing something that stuck to him as he finally began to collapse towards the ground.

Tomas's sudden collapse was what caught the rest of the crew's attention. Chris was the first to notice, prompting him to drop everything as he moved as quickly as he could to catch the falling prince. He was fortunate to prevent Tomas from smacking his head on the pedestal that held up the treasure chest.

Everyone gathered around Tomas to check to be certain that he was alright. For a moment, the argument between Mika and Chris was forgotten as everyone just wanted to be certain that Tomas wasn't hurt or ill. Their concerns were addressed as he slowly began to open his eyes with a strange look in them that Chris could barely catch.

"_Believing is the key to magic_," whispered Tomas. "_Find the man of magic at a volcano by the sea and you shall find the first of the powers_."

"What?" said Mika. Between Tomas nearly passing out and spewing random nonsense in a deeper voice, she was a bit of a loss. "A man of magic? He has to be fucking with us!"

That wasn't true though as Chris recognized the tone of voice used by Tomas. The rasp in it led him to be certain of what just happened. "It's a prophecy," Chris said as he helped Tomas up. He looked at Tomas's face to see that the prince's eyes were glossy. That was a look he knew too well from his years with magic. "Tomas has had a premonition. This is obviously our first clue to finding the treasure.

Anger forgotten for the moment, Leona's eyes lit up just as Tomas was returning back to reality. She ignored that though as she nearly jumped Chris with her hand grabbing the back of his jacket. "Are you sure!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you mean it? This is the clue we've been waiting for?"

Even Jade was able to put aside what just happened to focus on what Tomas said. If this was a real prophecy that would lead them to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe then she was going to heed it well. "Believing is the key to magic," said Jade. "Find the man of magic at a volcano by the sea and you shall find the first of the powers." The captain had repeated the prophecy that Tomas had made once more just to be certain that she had it right. Before any protests could be made, she turned towards Alpha 8. "We'll start looking at nearby islands with volcanoes. We'll work our way from there if it fails."

"You're joking!" said Mika. "Marvelous, we don't even know if Tomas had a real vision! He could just be playing with us."

Chris had Tomas back on his feet now with Leona helping to keep him up. This time it was Tomas who had to argue with Mika as he placed a hand on the treasure chest. "I saw it, Lady Mika," said the prince. "They were Power Rangers that I saw! We have their Ranger Keys. I could see them fight evil and they're offering their powers to us if we find the man of magic."

"Magic isn't real," stressed Mika.

Jade pinched Mika's elbow to get the shorter girl to hold her tongue. Mika yelped as she rubbed her elbow; Jade told them to prepare while Tomas recovered from his vision.

"Tell us if you see anything else," Jade said to Tomas as he was placed on the sofa.

Tomas nodded his head, while Alpha 8 notified the Rangers of a nearby island that had a volcano. From their current location, they were in the Pacific Ocean which meant that they had plenty of options when it came to islands with volcanic activity. This was already a good sign that they were on the right track.

The quest to find the man of magic was on.

* * *

Clothes littered the floor of the dressing room as she attempted to find the perfect outfit for her beach trip. Princess Jezebel wanted to show off just the right amount of her royal flesh, while also keeping enough covered for the main event. The current piece of beachwear she had was a bikini that fit rather small on her, but one that she soon found herself liking.

She blew a kiss at her reflection before pushing the doors open to proudly show off her new outfit. The Centurions that waited outside all began to applaud their beautiful princess, while Emerald, Atlas, and Barizorg watched over the shopkeepers.

The owners of the beach shop were terrified by the intrusion of the Empire in their little shop. The princess wanted something to wear for the beach and she was to get exactly what she wanted as the Centurions had the Earthlings restrained.

Dancing down the aisles, Jezebel turned to Emerald and Atlas. Neither one was suited for beach weather, which simply wouldn't do if she had any say about it. "The both of you need to get dressed up as well," the princess said, calmly. "I do not want my advisors looking hideous."

Jezebel grabbed an outfit from the racks that she approved of before flinging it at Emerald. Her magic took effect as the bodysuit that the scientist wore was replaced with a white bikini that covered more of her flesh then the princess did. The most noticeable of the change was that Emerald's breasts looked far larger now that they were free from their binding. "There much better, Emerald," said the princess. "You have such a pretty figure, I'm almost jealous of you."

Looking at a rack of men's swimwear, Jezebel began to smirk as she saw the perfect thing. She quickly ripped it off the handle before doing the same to Atlas as she had done to Emerald. Her magic stripped the champion of his proper attire, leaving him virtually naked except for the speedo with his chiseled chest revealed.

"Perfect," Jezebel said to Atlas. "You should walk around naked more often."

Blushing as he grabbed something more appropriate, Atlas changed clothes. The speedos fell to the ground now that a pair of red shorts covered Atlas just above the knee. "I will not be made a fool of, princess," said Atlas. "I suggest that you take this mission seriously."

The princess huffed at him as she ordered the Centurions out of the shop. They were quick to march out of there as she soon began to leave with Emerald and Atlas in front of her. Before she exited the shop though, the princess paused just at the door, while Barizorg remained loyally by her side.

"Thanks for the sweet deal," Jezebel said to the owners. "Now, why don't you leave on an early retirement?" Grinning as she just how afraid they were, she tapped on Barizorg's shoulder. All she had to do was make a clicking sound from the back of her mouth to issue her command for the android.

"Yes Boss!" Barizorg said, bowing to her.

Raising his sword up, Barizorg hurled a bolt of energy at the shopkeepers, killing them in a single blow. A small fire had been ignited as a result from the explosive energy as it would soon consume the shop and the dead owners.

Jezebel had left the shop before the first puff of smoke filtered out from there. The death of a couple Earthlings brought a bit of entertainment, but she needed far more. She demanded a report from Emerald on the status of their Action Commander's progress with igniting a volcanic eruption.

Still dressed in the stolen bikini, Emerald paused for a second to follow through with the princess's request. "Salamandam has just discovered a vulnerable spot," said the telepath. "He will begin work on triggering a chain of eruptions in a moment. Is there anything else I can do for you, princess?" Always polite to the heiress, Emerald wanted to serve the princess well to ensure her place in the Empire's future.

Atlas knew that his future was tied to the princess, but he rather not deal with her as the spoiled child made it to them. Jezebel didn't seem to notice or care as she was more concern with her own enjoyment. "That is all," said the princess. "Do notify me though if the pirates are spotted in the area. The last thing we need is for them to interfere."

Leading the Centurions to the beach, Jezebel planned to enjoy this day before the Earth was burnt to a crisp.

* * *

Steering the Galactic Galleon off of the coast of New Zealand, the pirates began their search for the man of magic there. They landed on the beach and soon found that it was awfully warm on the beach but the cool breeze that blew off the pacific helped to remedy that.

Jade turned to Tomas to see if anything seemed familiar. The young prince remained fairly neutral since there wasn't much he could explain to them. "All I saw were battles," said Tomas. "I didn't see us there; they were of these past Rangers."

"But we have to find a man of magic," said Chris, "and believing is the key to magic. I've never heard of that before."

"How do you use your powers?" Leona asked, leaning towards him.

Chris shrugged as he thought back to his studies. It had been so long now that he thought back to it; he hadn't actually studied magic for a longtime now since before losing his family. "My family's magic came from our ancestor who was burned at the stake for being a witch," said the young man. "My ancestor placed a spell over our family that each generation's magic would be stronger then the last so that we could do good for this world. I'm the last child in my family since I lost my entire family to Zangyack during their first invasion."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sir Chris," whispered Tomas.

"We've all lost a lot to the Empire," said Jade. "Let's work on making sure that nobody loses anything else."

"I agree," said Mika, "Even without magic, I know we can find this Legendary Power."

As much as Chris wanted to snap, he just couldn't find the willpower to do so. He bit back his tongue sine the memory of their fight earlier was still fresh on his mind.

Mika looked as though she had similar sentiments in mind. There was no point in arguing right now since they were on a mission to find a man in black.

After searching up and down the beach, Jade decided to broaden their search. She was going to take Leona and Tomas to keep looking along the beach, while Chris and Mika would go off towards the hills to see if there was anything there.

Leona and Tomas weren't too sure about that arrangement. Neither one of them liked the idea of Chris and Mika strangling each other, but Jade's word was final as she took the two of them with her.

Left alone, it became obvious that Jade this on purpose. The captain was forcing Chris and Mika to come to an understanding whether they liked it or not.

Mika and Chris were walking along a trail for the hills to see if there was anything of interest there. They still had no idea what this man of magic looked like, especially since Tomas couldn't give them a description. Since Mika was a nonbeliever, it wasn't exactly going to help Chris find the man of magic so he was left hoping that she would change her ways.

Not that she was famous for budging, scientists never were.

"Things would be a lot easier for me if you just believed in magic," said Chris.

"Things would be easier for me if you weren't such a child," said Mika. "Magic is just make believe, there is no science to it."

The hike up from the beach might be behind them, but another hike was before them. Part of it was the natural hill that was present but the other was the metaphorical one between the two Rangers. Chris didn't know how to get through to Mika, while Mika felt the same about Chris only on the opposite end of the spectrum.

"Magic is real though," Chris said, getting dragged into the debate once more. "Magic is part of life, a crucial part if I may add."

"You know, this is the most you've ever spoken since I've known you," Mika said, trying to counter against the young witch.

The two pushed themselves further up the hill with Chris ready to go at her. He was going to prove to her that magic was real only to be interrupted by what laid before them. Mika dropped the subject as well once the two saw that there were over two dozen Centurions in front of them with another creature at the head of the line.

It was clear to them that this was an Action Commander of the Empire.

Salamandam was a fairly tall commander that had been born from a volcanic world. His flesh was blue with red veins running all along his body. A giant, thermal cable was also connected to his body which had been supplied by the Empire to help with his mission.

"Look what I reeled in!" laughed Salamandam. "The princess will be pleased with me when I not only burn this planet to a crisp but bring two of the Space Pirates to her!" The Action Commander slammed his claws together with fiery sparks flying out. His laughter continued to fill the air as what sounded like explosions began to come out from the beach. "It looks like my friends found your friends!"

"Marvelous!" said Mika.

"Leona! Tomas!" said Chris.

Salamandam ordered for the Centurions to attack the duo, immediately. There was no sense in wasting any more time, which is what resulted in the battle.

Chris and Mika were forced into a battle without their friends, which meant that they were going to have to drop their dispute for the moment. Drawing out their Pirate Cellulars and Ranger Keys, it was time for them to suit up to stop this mess. "Ranger Change!" shouted the duo. "Pirate Revolution!" Morphing as quickly as they could, Blue Ranger and Green Ranger went to work to fight against the Centurions.

* * *

Moments before, Jade led Leona and Tomas through the sand as they continued to walk along the coast. Tomas was still getting pushed to see anything from his premonition, but there was still nothing that stood out to him. He tried to convince them that his vision wasn't designed to show off a location, but it was just meant to give them a clue to the power.

At least that was his theory.

There was a rather loud growl that came from Leona's throat as she pushed Tomas towards the water. It was playful push though, but it still caught Tomas by surprise. "You're useless!" she said, annoyed with all the walking. "I just want that treasure! We need to hurry up and find this man of magic."

Jade was about to vocalize similar concerns when she felt something was off. She told the two of them to stop walking, which raised an alarm in Leona and Tomas's heads as they followed her orders.

Listening to their surroundings, Jade reached into her pocket for her Pirate Cellular when it finally happened.

A band of Centurions emerged from thin air to catch the pirates by surprise. Jade was already ready to morph just as Leona and Tomas were catching up by retrieving their own Pirate Cellulars.

"Ranger Change!" the trio shouted, holding their Ranger Keys up. "Pirate Revolution!" Inserting the keys into the keyholes, the morphing process quickly began. The Centurions tried to jump the trio but the Rangers were already ready for battle by the time they got closer.

Armed with their Pirate Cutlasses and Pirate Pistols, the trio was ready to go into battle.

Yellow Ranger kicked a Centurion away from her before running over to take another down with her legs. She dragged the poor creature down into the sound before kicking it towards other Centurions. Those that got in her way but didn't suffer from the battering ram of a Centurion soon found a few bullets in their faces. Her Pirate Cutlass came down on a few other Centurions before she took aim once more with her pistol to blast the rest away.

Pink Ranger jumped over a Centurion to use it as a spring board. The Centurion fell face first to the sand as he landed back on the ground. He charged after the Centurions with his Pirate Pistol heating up as he shot the Centurions down. Flipping over an incoming Centurion, he was then able to slash a few in the back with his cutlass to finish them off. There were still more though that needed to be dealt with that he got to work on dealing with.

Red Ranger was on it as she slashed the Centurions with her cutlass. They all fell in defeat before her as she twirled her pistol around to blast a couple other Centurions. Her perfect aim helped to eliminate some of the soldiers, but there were still more were the last ones came from. She flew up into the air and kicked a couple of them down while slashing others away before she finally got close enough to the other two.

The trio were about to switch things up a bit only to be caught completely by surprise. A series of lightning bolts came down from the sky to strike them down to the ground. Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger were thrown down to the sand with a big cloud being kicked up.

The question of their mystery attacker was soon to be answered as Princess Jezebel appeared with her associates along with more Centurions to assist her. Red Ranger certainly wasn't thrilled by this, one bit as she glared towards the princess.

* * *

The Centurions were proving to be quite troublesome as Blue Ranger and Green Ranger fended them off before they could go on to fight the Action Commander. It was becoming quite clear that they would need a boost in power that their Pirate Cutlasses and Pirate Pistols couldn't offer them.

After gunning and slashing a few of them away, the duo paused to reclaim their footing. More Centurions were coming after them so the Rangers quickly picked a pair of Ranger Keys to use to fend off the soldiers of the Empire.

"Ranger Change! Overdrive Accelerate!" shouted Blue Ranger.

"Ranger Change! RPM, Get in Gear!" shouted Green Ranger.

A blast of light erupted from them as the morphing sequence began. The Centurions that were at the head of the charge were briefly blown back until Blue Ranger and Green Ranger emerged in their new forms. Blue Ranger had morphed into the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger, while Green Ranger morphed into the Black RPM Ranger.

Summoning the Drive Slammer, Blue Ranger took out a giant hammer that he used to make quick work of the Centurions. The rapid blows helped to knock a good chunk of them away before he charged the Drive Slammer to unleash a wave of black energy that took a lot more down.

Green Ranger went in to finish off the rest. The Rocket Blaster came in handy as Green Ranger took aim with it fully charged. Pulling down on the trigger, a colossal blast of energy erupted from the blaster to punish the remaining Centurions. In a single burst, the coast was clear for them to go after the Action Commander.

The duo reverted back to their Galactic Pirate forms as they took out their Pirate Cutlasses to fight the Action Commander. Salamandam wasn't about to fall that easily though. As they came slashing after him, he was quicker in diving away from their attacks to avoid getting hit.

Salamandam charged the giant hoses that were connected to his body before allowing them to spring to life. The hoses rushed towards the Rangers, pummeling them with a series of blows that sent the duo flying into the air. The landing was rough and left them both unable to fight for a moment as the Action Commander prepared his next attack.

"You won't interfere with the Empire's plans, Pirates!" said Salamandam. "The princess wants this world to burn to a crisp and so shall it be!"

"No!" growled Blue Ranger as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Salamandam didn't waste another second as he finished charging up for another attack. This time a ball of fiery energy took form in hand which he hurled at the Rangers with all of his might.

Blue Ranger stood strong as he gathered a series of blue orbs in the middle of the plain. His shield condescended into a thick wall that struggled to overcome the ferocity of the Action Commander's attack. It was a struggle, his magic was not hanging as tough as he would've liked it to as he tried to redirect the attack.

Green Ranger noticed that he wasn't going to last much longer. Magical or not, she didn't want to see Blue Ranger get toasted by the Action Commander's attack. She jumped back to her feet and grabbed onto him, which broke his concentration enough with something unforeseen happening as a consequence.

The orb shield reacted harshly with the Action Commander's attack, resulting in a large explosion that blew them all away.

Salamandam was lost as he crashed into the sea, while the Rangers were powered down and tossed towards further towards the cliffs.

Without their powers to protect them, the landing was rather rough on them. Mika swore she heard something crack when she heard Chris let out a hard groan. She started to pick herself up when she felt some pain along her leg which is when she noticed the bleeding. The medical training kicked in as she tore a part of her shirt and was about to begin to wrap it up when Chris stopped her.

"It'll get infected," said Mika.

Chris swatted her hand away as he crawled closer with only the use of one of his arms. He got close enough and had his good hand hovering over it when a golden wave of light began to spread which soon closed the wound. He let out a soft sigh as he tried to push himself up to where he was sitting, prompting Mika to help him now that she was healed.

Unable to believe it, Mika then noticed the fact that Chris's arm was in a bad angle. "It's broken," she said, calmly. "We need to try and snap it back into place so it won't get stuck that way." Knowing better when it came to mend broken bones, Mika didn't give Chris a chance to prepare. She grabbed his arm and snapped it back before his body could resist her hand. "Sorry!" Her voice managed to surpass his scream.

"It's fine!" Chris said, biting on his tongue. "This is what I get for not being able to heal myself. I still haven't figured out how to do that."

"Sounds like magic is rather pointless," Mika said, helping him to his feet. "You can't heal yourself or use your abilities for personal gain."

Chris wanted to say something but he decided just to keep his mouth shut. He followed her lead as she took him closer towards a cliff since neither one had their Pirate Cellulars on them. During their explosion, Mika managed to spot their Morphers landing far away from them, near the cliffs.

Mika helped to offset Chris's weight in his injured state. She managed to show that was physically stronger then they had gave her credit for.

"Magic might be inconvenient at times, but I love being a witch," said Chris. "Besides, it beats being a total klutz like you. I'm surprised you haven't dropped me yet."

"I think it's because my doctor side has taken over," Mika said, laughing at her own clumsy tendencies.

She knew all too well that normally should would've dropped Chris face first. This time though, his injured form required a greater deal of care that she was trained to give him.

But where did it come from?

"You know, I remember nothing about my past," said Mika. "All I remember is just the analytical things, nothing at all about who I am or where I come from. It's just…it's just a complete blur to me."

They kept walking towards the cliffs with Chris listening to what Mika had to say.

She remembered her time on the Planet Avalon. From where amnesia ended, she knew she was about seventeen at the time. Nobody that she came across knew who she was which led to her giving up on a search to discover who she was. Instead, she decided to settle in a village where she used everything that she remembered to help these people.

Medicine and machines were at the top of her list. It was what she was best at which led to her being the village's only engineer and doctor. She was happy there.

"We meet after the Zangyack invaded," said Mika. "You guys managed to avert the Empire from burning the village to the ground."

"I remember," said Chris. "Leona and Jade tried to charge the village a fortune for rescuing them. Then you called them soulless whores before throwing a rock at them. I'm still surprised that Jade didn't blow your head off." A smile graced his face as he thought back to the time where it was just Jade, Leona, and him. Meeting Mika certainly changed the dynamics of their lives. "She made you fix the ship and recruited you to be our medic and engineer."

Chris was easing up on using Mika for support as some of his strength returned. They were near the cliffs now, close enough to see their Morphers. "Why did you leave with us though?" asked Chris. "I don't understand why you did it if you were so happy there."

Mika bent over to retrieve their Pirate Cellulars, handing Chris his over. "Something inside told me to go with you," she said, simply. "I knew that if I went with you then I'd find out who I was."

Feeling bad about earlier, Chris found himself apologizing to the young doctor. Mika knew that the argument was bad and started to apologize to Chris about attacking him when the ground began to collapse. Both of them managed to grab onto each other before the ground was completely gone and they were soon going to plummet to their deaths.

It was astonishing that Mika managed to hang onto a part of the cliff, leaving them both dangling in the air.

Their hearts were hammering against their chests as Chris understood that his life was literally in Mika's hands. He refused to look down with Mika doing the same thing as she knew that the only thing that kept them from falling to the jagged rocks below them was her. If only she could morph then she might be able to do something about this.

"Cast a spell, Chris!" cried Mika. "Can't you teleport us or something?"

"Teleportation spells are tricky to master," Chris said as he closed his eyes. "Besides, I can't do a thing with you near me. You holding onto my hand and being a nonbeliever in magic is cancelling out my magic. There's nothing I can do."

"What do you mean?" Mika said, her arm nearly being dislocated as she tried to hold onto Chris.

"Believe in magic, Mika! You have to believe in magic with your whole heart or else we will die for certain!" Chris said, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Mika was desperate but she wasn't sure how far she would go. Magic couldn't be real, it just couldn't be. But why was she so determined to say magic was just for children…and then she realized it.

"I can't believe in magic," Mika admitted to Chris, "because I can't remember it. I…I don't remember a thing from being a kid, and kids are the biggest believers in magic."

"Children are naturally open to magic because they're opening to world," said Chris. "Their innocence allows them to believe. Your broken memories are keeping you from reaching that perfect innocence, but you have to try though, Mika." He threw himself against the rock wall and forced Mika to let him go. His hand slipped free, leaving Mika to fend for herself while he was falling to certain doom. "Believe in magic!"

Watching him die, Mika snapped as she threw herself from the cliff. She refused to let him die because of her as she managed to catch up to him as they were falling. "Chris!" shouted Mika. With tears running down her face, Mika wanted more than anything to believe in magic being real right now. It wasn't just because she wanted to save her own life, but it was because she wanted to save her friend. "I believe in magic! I believe!"

The wall of the cliff began to burst apart as various vines began to appear. Broad leaves began to grow from the vines to catch the duo before they could crash into the water.

Chris and Mika were gasping for breath as their eyes lit up in wonder. They had no idea at all how that just happened with Chris telling Mika that this wasn't his magic that saved them. They were both left wondering how this was possible as the vines brought them back to safety at the top of the cliff, gently helping them to their feet.

Mika threw her arms around Chris with tears still running down her face. Using his non-broken arm, Chris hugged her back as he thanked the gods for their survival.

"About time you believed," said a strange voice.

Turning around, Mika and Chris spotted a man standing towards the bottom of the cliff. There was a broad grin on his face as he stood there with black robes on with green lines running down them.

Running a hand through his brown hair, the light-skinned man stepped towards them. "Hi, I'm Xander," he said with an Aussie accent. He could see their surprise, especially as the vines that rescued them came to him. With the snap of his fingers, they were gone. "I heard you pirates might be around here. So you managed to find the secret to wielding magic, young lady!"

Xander approached them and took care of Chris's injured state. With the wave of his hand, the wizard used his powers to heal Chris's broken arm and the rest of his body. "And you, young man, need some practice!" he said with a smile. "Rememba, the secret to using magic is believing in magic. Rememba that and the Mystic Force is yours to wield!"

"And who are you?" asked Chris.

"Like I said, I'm Xander," said the man in black. "Once upon a time though, I was the Green Mystic Force Ranger. Now, you two have some friends to go rescue. Do remember to believe in magic, ya hear me?"

Snapping his fingers, Xander disappeared in a burst of green light. Chris and Mika couldn't believe that they found the man in black and that he was once a Power Ranger to boot.

But Xander also said that the Mystic Force was theirs to use. The two looked at each other with a smile in their face as they realized that they had earned a Legendary Power.

Now though, it was time to help the rest of their crew.

* * *

"Ranger Change!" said Red Ranger. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Ranger Change!" said Yellow Ranger. "Dynaman! Dyna Black!"

"Ranger Change!" said Pink Ranger. "Speed Ranger, Lightning Speed!"

Morphing into a new class of Rangers to help battle Princess Jezebel, Atlas, Emerald, and Barizorg, the trio was now ready for combat. Red Ranger morphed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Yellow Ranger became the Black Dynaman Ranger, and Pink Ranger became the Black Speed Ranger.

They all spread out to fight the Empire's strong hand now that the Centurions had been cleared out of the way.

Armed with the Brachio Staff, Red Ranger took on Atlas and Barizorg. Atlas had changed into proper attire as he now wore a black suit with golden armor over it. He leaped over the Red Ranger as Barizorg slashed her with his sword.

Red Ranger was thrown to the ground, but she was far from giving up. By that time though, Atlas had come down from the sky with a longsword that he used to strike her. Red Ranger avoided that attack though as Atlas tore part of the beach apart with that attack. Twisting the Brachio Staff around, she chose to activate some of its power.

She hurled a blast of electrical energy after Barizorg to shock the mechanized warrior. This attack proved to be effective in stalling him, but Atlas was back in the game as the Empire's Champion leaped after her. This time, he was able to strike her in the chest, sending her flying back.

Meanwhile, Yellow Ranger was undergoing a bit of a struggle on her own as she faced off against Emerald. The surprise came with just how well Emerald fought. Stripped of the bikini and replaced with a black bodysuit, Emerald hardened her fists into diamonds as she punched the Ranger in the chest. Yellow Ranger flew across the beach until she landed on the ground when she felt a sharp pain in her head.

She grabbed her helmet when she saw that Emerald was standing perfectly still. It quickly became obvious that psychic powers were being used so Yellow Ranger forced her mind to seal itself in order to end Emerald's assault. From what little training she had in the art of mind-blocking, it was difficult to accomplish but she pushed back just enough to summon the Dyna Bracers. With the twin blades, she hurled blasts of black energy after Emerald.

The telepath was able to avoid it though as she leaped over them with utter grace. Emerald came back to the ground and incased her entire body in a diamond shell that was both beautiful and terrifying. Spinning in a brief cyclone, Emerald pushed her fist through the air to hit Yellow Ranger in the chest, sending her flying once more.

This time though she would stay down.

As one Ranger fell, another was facing off against his ex-fiancé.

Pink Ranger used the advantages of the Speed Rangers to dodge the bolts of thunder that Jezebel had called down from the sky. He failed to notice the costume change into her black, gothic dress as he was too busy trying to save his own life.

"Stupid boy!" yelled Jezebel. "How dare you deny my hand!"

The princess changed up her magical assault as she hurled fireballs after him next. Pink Ranger was thrown towards the ground from the resulting explosion, landing right on his ass. "It was nothing personal!" said the Ranger. "I just prefer men." The minute he said that, Jezebel hurled a gust of wind at him that easily lifted him up into the air.

Pink Ranger armed himself with the Turbo Laser and tried to fire at her, but Jezebel was quick. A wall of ice was conjured to protect her and quickly melted away to reveal an armed princess. The Ranger was falling back to the ground as he soon saw that the princess was armed with a bow and an energy arrow.

Releasing the arrow, Princess Jezebel blasted the Pink Ranger away in the resulting explosion.

The trio was soon thrown back into their Galactic Pirate forms as they were brought closer together. The Rangers were fighting to get on their feet, while Princess Jezebel assembled her forces towards her. It was painfully obvious that the Empire was far stronger then the Rangers had anticipated and this battle was not going to end in their favor.

"So long, Pirates!" yelled Jezebel. "Have fun in Hell!"

As the princess gathered energy for an assault, a series of gunfire caught them by surprise. Barizorg had stood guard over the princess while Atlas hid behind Emerald's diamond form. It was all silent until the fire passed with the Blue Ranger and Green Ranger coming into view now as the duo rescued their friends.

Blue Ranger stayed at point, while Green Ranger helped the others back up. The Rangers were soon on their feet, which was not a good sign for them.

"You won't believe it!" Green Ranger said to the others. "We found the man of magic! He was a Mystic Force Ranger."

"Did you get a Legendary Power?" asked Red Ranger.

Blue Ranger nodded his head as he put his pistol away. He took out a Ranger Key, one of similar origin that Green Ranger soon took out. "The secret of the Mystic Force is believing in magic," he told them. "Believe in magic and their powers will be ours!"

"Alright then," said Red Ranger.

The trio took out a set of Ranger Keys and soon joined the other two. The Empire's forces were still standing before them, but this time the Rangers were ready for what they had to throw at them.

Before they could act though, the sea growled as a colossal pillar appeared.

Salamandam emerged from the water and landed in front of the princess. He was boiling hot this time around though as he glared at the Rangers. "Allow me to handle this, princess!" said the Action Commander. "I want my revenge on these brats!"

"So be it," said Jezebel. "Do not fail me though, Salamandam!"

Fortunately for the Rangers, Jezebel took her generals and returned to space. In a burst of light, the four of them were gone and left the Rangers alone to battle the Action Commander.

Laughing, Salamandam was charging up his hoses for another attack. He was going to make these troublesome Rangers burn for keeping him away from his mission. "Let's see how quickly Power Rangers melt at a temperature of eight-hundred degrees!" said the Action Commander. "Burn, baby, burn!"

Preparing for his attack, the Rangers inserted the Ranger Keys into the Pirate Cellulars. The Action Commander began to spew out a blast of fiery energy that would surely melt the Rangers unless something was done. "Ranger Change!" shouted the Rangers. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" A ring of magic erupted from the Pirate Cellulars in a fashion that it completely obliterated the Action Commander's attack.

The ring of magic encased all of the Rangers as they truly believe in magic. The morphing process was complete as they now stood there with the powers of the Power Rangers Mystic Force.

The costumes underwent a big change to meet the needs of the genders of the team as there was a complete swap. Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger had become the Red Mystic Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger, and Green Mystic Ranger whom all had originally been boys. Skirts were now attached to their uniforms and the costumes were fitted to fit their feminine physique. As for Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger who were now the Blue Mystic Ranger and Pink Mystic Ranger, the skirts were lost and the uniforms were given a loser fit but the silver leggings remained.

"Let's make a show of it, a magic show!" said Red Ranger.

"Magi Staves!" shouted the Rangers, arming themselves with their magical wands.

The five of them armed themselves with the magic of the Mystic Force as they prepared to battle against Salamandam who had no idea what to expect.

Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger were the first to go after the Action Commander. Yellow Ranger transformed her Magi Staff into the Mystic Crossbow as she activated her spell. "Mystic Thundershock!" shouted Yellow Ranger. Mystic Thundershock resulted in a series of electrifying arrows to be show from the crossbow to paralyze the Action Commander.

Red Ranger turned her Magi Staff into the Mystic Sword before casting her Mystic Flamethrower spell. "So long, friend!" said Red Ranger. "Mystic Flamethrower!" A chain of fire was thrown from the spinning rotation that she made with her sword, easily burning the Action Commander.

Blue Ranger leaped over the two of them as he flew in with his Magi Staff. He landed near the fallen commander when he turned back to see Pink Ranger. "Tomas, you blow him away first!" said Blue Ranger. "I'll follow you."

"Yes, Sir Chris!" said Pink Ranger. "Mystic Twister!" Raising his Magi Staff in the air, a pair of fairy wings appeared from his back. The giant wings began to blow in a giant gust of wind that easily lifted the Action Commander up into the air.

True to his word, Blue Ranger followed the current with Green Ranger following. He would provide her with the opening that she needed to finish him. "Mystic Waterfall!" said Blue Ranger. He waved his Magi Staff forward, triggering a burst of water to come down from further up into the sky which soon drowned the Action Commander.

Salamandam was rapidly coming down towards the ground with the wind current and water gone. However, there was still one Ranger who wanted to play and that was the Green Ranger. She converted her Magi Staff into the Mystic Axe to really lay a hurting on him with her spell. "Mystic Leafstorm!" shouted Green Ranger. Swinging the axe twice, a burst of earthly energy erupted as it crashed into the Action Commander's body with leaves bursting form it.

Landing on the ground, Green Ranger joined the others in powering down to their Galactic Pirate forms. Salamandam soon came crashing down to the ground and was in a far worse state then they had been.

"It's nice to see that you believe in magic now, Lady Mika!" said Pink Ranger.

"Yeah," said Yellow Ranger, "why the sudden change of heart?"

"Almost dying can get a girl to reevaluate her priorities," admitted Green Ranger.

"Let's finish this guy off before he gets a chance to blow the planet up," said Blue Ranger.

"Yes," said Red Ranger. "We're going to put an end to this right now!"

The Rangers took out their Pirate Pistols and inserted a Ranger Key into them. Salamandam was too weak to resist the attack so the Rangers began to take aim at him. "Final Wave!" shouted the Rangers. "Bullet Barrage!" Pressing down on the trigger, a burst of colorful bullets were shot free. The charged bullets raced across the beach until finally they crashed into the Action Commander's body to put an end to him.

"NO!" spat Salamandam before erupting into a burst of fire.

* * *

A blank expression was written on Princess Jezebel's face as she looked at the Calnus's screen. She couldn't believe what she witnessed happen to Salamandam. In just a few minutes, the Action Commander had been defeated by the Pirate Rangers, leaving her to question to the commanders that her father enlisted into the Empire.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jezebel said, loudly. "It took us ten minutes to get back to the ship and he already lost! How can someone be so pathetic?"

The princess nearly threw a fit in the midst of the Action Commander's fall. Emerald emerged though before Atlas could get something heavy thrown at his head since the princess enjoyed using him to vent out her frustrations. "I will remedy the situation, princess," said Emerald. This gesture seemed to calm the princess down as she allowed Emerald to do her thing.

Retrieving the device she had used to revive Bongan and make him grow, Emerald planned to do the same for Salamandam. She pushed the trigger on the blaster, which was connected to the mainframe of the Calnus.

In space, a pair of cannon began to emerge from the wings of the ship. Twin beams of energy were then fired towards the Earth to work their magic on Salamandam.

* * *

The rays of light broke through the Earth and touched the flaming pile that remained of the Action Commander. Soon enough, Salamandam was brought back to life and would soon use his new giant form to stomp the Rangers to the ground.

Red Ranger reacted quickly before that happened though as she pulled out her Pirate Cellular. She called on Alpha to bring them the ship, which he did. Leaping into the air, the Rangers caught the rope and were soon in the cockpit of their Zords just as Salamandam was back in business.

Megazord sequence was initiated as the five parts of Pirate King Megazord took flight. The Galactic Galleon took its center place in the configuration as Galactic Submarine and Galactic Trailer became the legs. Galactic Jet and Galactic Racer formed the arms as the Megazord's hat from the jet to reach the head. Inserting it into place, Pirate King Megazord was properly formed and ready for battle.

"You won't defeat me this time, Pirates!" said Salamandam. "I will bathe you in fire!"

"Quit the shit talking, loser," said Red Ranger. "Let's cut this loser to bits!"

Arming Pirate King Megazord with the twin cutlasses, the Rangers steered themselves into a direct with the Action Commander. Salamandam weaved his large body around to avoid the slashes of the cutlasses to counter by dragging his claws against the metal. Several sparks began to burst out from the Megazord as it was stumbling back, while the Rangers were getting rocked around.

The Megazord was stumbling back into the sea when Salamandam issued his next attack. The hoses began to burst with fiery energy as they rocketed a series of blasts at the Megazord. Fiery explosions were the end result, which resulted in Pirate King Megazord to fall into the water, possibly destroying some of the indigenous plant life there.

The Rangers had gotten thrown around in their own Megazord, leading them to see that they would have to rethink their strategy.

Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger steered the Megazord back into its feet while the rest of the power was being restored. They already lost quite a bit of power from that last attack; they couldn't afford to get directly hit with a second barrage.

"What do we do now?" asked Yellow Ranger.

"We fight!" said Red Ranger. "We're pirates, Damnit!"

"But we have to rethink our strategy, Captain Marvelous," said Pink Ranger.

"If only we had a little more power," said Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, all we need is just a little more," said Green Ranger.

Ask and you shall receive. The Rangers were caught by surprise as their buckles opened up with a burst of light floating out from them.

The colorful lights were descending towards them, leading the Rangers to take hold of the light. It soon died out to where they could see the Ranger Keys of the Mystic Force Rangers were now in their hands. The five of them were completely at a loss of what they were supposed to do with these while they were in the Megazord.

More help came as the Megazord's sensors picked up something else. The Rangers looked towards a cliff far away from the battle where a man in black was flagging them down.

"That's Xander!" said Green Ranger. "What could he want?"

"Rangers!" shouted Xander as he used his magic to be heard. "Use our powers! Use the Mystic Force powers and it will make your Megazord stronger!"

"You heard the man," Blue Ranger said as he flipped the key up. "Let's see what the Mystic Force power can do for us."

All were in agreement, especially since Salamandam was preparing to attack them once more. They inserted the Mystic Force Ranger Keys into the slots, activating the powers of the Mystic Force. The various limbs of Pirate King Megazord began to open up with a magical surprise coming out to play.

Giant claws came from the legs of the Megazord while a pair of wings emerged from the arms of the Megazord. Then the head of a dragon came forth from the Megazord's chest, which really caused a bit of alarm amongst the Rangers. Xander's voice came to them again as he told them to welcome the Mystic Dragon.

"So this is the Legendary Power of the Mystic Force Rangers!" said Pink Ranger.

"We have a fucking dragon now!" said Yellow Ranger. "Oh, this is so cool."

"Let's see what our friend can do," said Red Ranger.

"Mystic Pirate Megazord activated!" shouted the Rangers.

Taking it to the sky, Mystic Pirate Megazord flew up into the air to avoid getting hit by a second blast from Salamandam. The Action Commander had no idea what to expect now as he could hit the airborne Megazord since it was so fast. The Rangers decided to turn the heat up on him as the Mystic Dragon spewed out a stream of fire to burn him back.

Salamandam began to cry about how hot it was. The dragon's fire certainly packed a lot more of a punch then he did, which certainly made things all the more enjoyable for them.

Mystic Pirate Megazord landed back on the ground. It was clear that the Action Commander would be vulnerable to a far stronger attack. Before they could do that though, the Rangers knew that they had to make a declaration to really pack a punch. "We believe in magic!" shouted the Rangers.

The Mystic Dragon burst free from the Megazord as it went off on its own. The five parts combined to perfectly form the dragon as the colorful beast flew off to circle around the weakened Action Commander. "Mystic Triple Seal!" shouted the Rangers. Mystic Dragon's circles soon resulted in a ring of energy taking form around the Action Commander. The single ring was soon joined by two others that were connected by magic. They soon squeezed in closer to the Action Commander until the magic obliterated Salamandam into nothing.

A mighty roar came out from Mystic Dragon as it merged with Pirate King Megazord once more with nothing left of the Action Commander this time.

* * *

With the smoke clear, the Rangers returned to the coast to see if they could find Xander. Mika and Chris had to replay their adventure to their friends, while Jade explained what happened to them. Now that they were aware that the princess was willing to get her hands dirty, it meant that they needed to be ready for wilder battles.

Leona started to wander off on her own when she felt something. Her thief instincts kicked in resulting in her doing a spinning kick only to get her leg caught by the man that they were looking for.

"Hi," said the man, "I'm Xander."

"Name's Leona," she said, taking her leg back.

The rest of her crew began to charge towards them. Xander was grinning as he saw the five of them and realized just how young they were.

It had been a longtime since he had been in high school fighting the Master and his Undead Army. It was longer then he was willing to admit too since he was still very young at heart.

Xander allowed his accent to do the talking as he turned his sights on Jade now. "Now, you are truly beautiful," he said to the pirate captain. "If you were my Red Ranger then I certainly would've done a better job at behaving. Alas, I was stuck with Nick."

"I'm glad that I wasn't your Red Ranger then, old man," Jade said with a smirk.

Grinning more, Xander had to admit he liked the attitude in her, but he was nowhere near as old as she was making him out to be. He then turned towards Tomas who had his eyes on the wizard for a while now. "You look like you have something to say," said Xander. "What can I do for you, buddy?"

Tomas felt a little embarrassed, but he managed to suppress that feeling. He stood up straight as he looked Xander directly in the eye as he had a very important question to ask. "Sir Xander, why did I have a vision of you coming to help us?" asked the prince. "I never had a history of magic before. My grandfather led a crusade against witches on my world so I know that my blood has not a drop of magic within it."

"Umm…I'm not sure," confessed Xander. "You could just be blessed with the eyes of an Oracle. The gift to see the future isn't directly tied to witches, wizards, or sorcerers. Mortals can have the gift of vision as well, but it usually comes with a price. Ranger Keys must be using you to spread their message."

"Oh," Tomas said, still uncertain of his new power.

"But how did you find out we'd be here anyways!" asked Leona.

Xander clapped his hands together, happy that one of them asked. That was a question that he did have an answer to. "Well let's just say we old Rangers do a good job with keeping in touch," he told them. "Once we learned that you could use our powers, we decided that it would be a good idea for us to teach you how to use them to their full potential." Turning towards Mika and Chris since they started the cycle, he felt it important to praise them. "When you are ready, a representative from each generation will find you."

Deciding to finish this, Xander bowed to the pirates. "Now, I bid you all good luck on your quest," he said, smoothly. "I have a mystical realm to return to and you have an Empire to defeat. See ya later, I'll be looking out for you guys."

With the snap of his fingers, Xander vanished in a burst of mystical light.

Chris glared at the magic that lingered in the air. He briefly turned towards Mika who noticed the angry the look in his eyes. "I hate him for making a teleportation spell look so easy," confessed Chris. "I wish I could do that."

"You'll learn soon enough," said Mika. "You just have to believe in magic hard enough like I do!"

All of them couldn't help but to laugh at Mika's change of heart as they made their return home.

* * *

Everything finally began to settle down now onboard the Galactic Galleon.

Dinner had been made and the dishes were cleared off. None of the pirates were arguing for a change, which was a good sign that things were returning to normal.

Jade had her feet on her favorite stool as she polished her Pirate Pistol, while replaying the day's events in her mind. They had proven successful in acquiring the first of the Legendary Powers, which came from the Mystic Force Rangers. It had already proved to be greatly helpful as it caused the Megazord to become far more powerful than it had been before.

This accomplishment had to be first sign of good things to come. Jade could see that they were on the right track to claiming the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

While Jade was occupied with her thoughts, Leona and Tomas were sitting in their corner of the common area. This time, Leona was painting Tomas's nails a bright shade of pink just to pass the time for the next mission. She was still trying to egg Tomas to have another vision, but since the prince knew only knew from what Xander told them.

Tomas's gift of premonition was somehow tied to the Ranger Keys. He wasn't sure how to trigger a vision or how soon the next one would come so he chose to just let it occur when it did. That explanation hardly did a thing to sedate Leona, but it would have to work for the time being since something else was about to happen.

Mika was coming up the stairs with Alpha 8 after finishing up mandatory repairs. Meanwhile, Chris was coming in from the kitchen since his cleaning duties were done for the week. The tension in the room from earlier that day immediately returned as the rest of the crew that Chris and Mika would return to their debate on magic.

Despite Mika admitting that she believed in magic all along, the fear that she might change her mind was still in the air.

Instead though, Mika surprised everyone in the room as she took hold of Chris's hand. The friendly gesture was just that as she squeezed the silent boy's hand as tightly as she could while dragging him towards the staircase. "Let's work on that teleportation spell of yours!" said Mika. "I think you just need to believe in yourself more then you'll be able to master it. Then we can start working on teaching you how to heal yourself!"

Chris wanted to be shocked by this, but he just couldn't find the will to do so. He simply conceded to her demands as he followed up to the deck. "Alright, I'll let you help me," said Chris. "But once we figure my powers out, I'm gonna work on a spell to help you regain your memory. I will help you find out who you were before the Empire's Invasion."

"Thank you, Chris," Mika said, sounding truly sincere.

As they vanished up the stairs, Leona stopped painting Tomas's nails long enough to see that the duo were gone. A naughty grin began to take form on her face as she resumed her painting. "It seems like you two have some competition," said the young woman. "I think Chris is gonna steal Mika from you, Jade. And that means for you, Tomas that you're not going to get that dick up your royal ass."

Jade threw her dirty rag at Leona as she spewed numerous curses, while Tomas simply walked away from the bandit with his face a bright shade of red. All Leona could do was laugh as she jumped to her feet with Jade chasing after her. Tomas was too embarrassed to get involved so he simply went to his cabin to hide.

"Ay yi yi," said Alpha 8. "What am I going to do with these pirates?"

Alpha 8 was really beginning to wonder about the questionable crew that had been assembled. The only bright side out of this was that at least Chris and Mika were able to forge a pact of friendship, one that would help to unite the team in the coming battles.

It would just take one spell at a time.

* * *

END!

**Author's Note**: WOOO! Another fun-filled chapter down. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and favorite listed the story so far. Just an FYI, I posted a link to my Tumblr page that has the images of who I imagined would play the Rangers and villains. Check it out if you want! Now, read and review!

On the next chapter, Jezebel changes things up as she attacks the NASA station in Florida to prevent a certain astronomer from relaying information to the pirates. The Rangers need to rush to save this man as he holds the key to finding another Legendary Power. Will the Rangers make it in time or will a power be lost to the Empire? Find out in **Shift into Turbo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shift into Turbo:**

Wandering down the hall, late at night, an assistant found the office that she was looking for. She didn't bother to knock on the door when she entered as she knew that her boss wouldn't mind. Plus, there were some charts that she needed to give to him as quickly as possible.

The assistant found herself inside the spacious office where he boss was sitting at station where he was working with one of the most advanced computers at NASA. He was busy working through one of their special projects when she approached his desk to hand over the files.

"Here you go, Mr. Stewart," said the assistant. "You need to go over them before Friday."

Picking his head up from the computer, a smile formed on the man's face. Justin Stewart still looked pretty young even though he was in his mid-thirties, which caused his assistant to swoon just a bit. He straightened himself up since his shirt and tie were getting wrinkled from sitting down most of the day.

"I'll make sure to get it done before then, Lynda," said Justin. "You can go home now. There is no point of you staying overnight with me."

"Alright, Mr. Stewart," said his assistant. "Goodnight, sir."

Justin watched her for a moment as she left his office before returning to his work. He ignored the files on his desk to focus on the task at hand. What he was busy doing was trying to decipher some strange signals that he was getting from space.

NASA was being careful now that the Zangyack was hovering by the moon. All of the space programs were grounded with all the satellites being focused on monitoring the activity of the Empire's forces. It took every bit of effort that the governments had to keep the people from being lost in panic; the bright side that saved the Earth was the fact that the Power Rangers were active once more.

Justin took this as a good sign too, but he needed something more. He no longer had the power to fight so he had to focus on helping the Rangers out in his own way. This desire to help is why he's been using his security clearance at NASA to carefully monitor the Zangyack flagship, the Calnus. The computer was useful in capturing the transmission, but it wasn't enough to decipher or jam it so he had no idea where the source was coming from.

Knowing that he was going to need a stronger computer, Justin got up from his chair and grabbed his ID badge to go to the best computer at NASA. His best chance at figuring out if this transmission was coming from the Empire was by using the main lab. He might get in trouble, but he knew that the Earth was going to need this and he needed to know if it was necessary for him to try and send word out to the Rangers.

It's fortunate for him that he carried with him something that these new Rangers needed. He was well aware of their quest to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe and how the only way to find the treasure was by claiming the full powers of the Ranger Keys. When the Zangyack invaded the first time and the shield was erected, Superior Red had visited some of the previous Rangers to notify them of what the future had in store.

Justin was one of those Rangers.

Now running down the halls, Justin had a feeling that he was going to have to lure out the Rangers as he tried to discover the meaning behind the transmission.

* * *

Sitting at her throne, Princess Jezebel was utterly bored as she filed her nails. She didn't bother to listen to Atlas's report since she had been so horribly disappointed by the last battle. Even when they all fought against the Rangers, it still wasn't enough to destroy them and those Rangers got even stronger for some reason.

It was getting close to where Jezebel was going to throw Atlas out of the Calnus when Emerald entered the bridge. The smile on the scientist's face was the first thing that Jezebel noticed as she turned away from failure of a general. Emerald approached the princess's throne, bowing down before her ruler while Atlas decided to stay away from the throne.

"Forgive me for interrupting, princess, I have some good news for you," said Emerald. "While the report has come in about how severe the damage was from the Rangers' attack against us, I have been able to send word to the Throne-World for the need of reinforcements. Aside from Action Commanders, we should receive a fresh crop of the best Centurions that your Empire has to serve."

Jezebel continued to hold onto her nail file as a bored sigh escaped from her throat. She threw her head back since she wasn't exactly thrilled about what Emerald had to say. "So I'm just getting new soldiers?" said the princess. "Big deal, I could've done that. Hell, I could've screamed at my daddy until he sent the entire military." It was an idea that Jezebel had thought of a couple of times, but she wants to crush the pirates on her own. Her grudge against them was consuming her as a fireball began to grow from her hands.

Sensing the tension, Emerald attempted to revise her plans a bit. "I apologize, princess," said Emerald. "But we need the number to conquer the Earth. The pirates have already proven themselves to be far more troublesome then we have originally anticipated." She turned to Atlas whom nodded his head in agreement.

"The sooner that we defeat the Rangers then the sooner we can conquer the Earth," said Atlas.

"I know that bloody well, Atlas," yawned Jezebel. Tossing her nail file aside, Jezebel began to play with the fireball that she conjured into the world. The fireball didn't burn her, but she was laughing at how frightful the look on Atlas and Emerald's face were. "Our numbers will only go so far though. Things needed to change if we are to defeat the damn pirates."

Emerald and Atlas were at a loss about how to deal with the Rangers. Their princess was fed up with them as she vanished from her throne to retreat to her private chambers. Not long after she vanished, Barizorg left the bridge to follow her. With her gone, the Centurions began to relax while the princess's commanders were left with a big headache.

Atlas turned away from the throne and threw himself on his chair. He gave out a deep sigh before closing his eyes. "Wake me up when the brat returns," said the general. "Hopefully she won't be back until morning. I am on the verge of strangling her to death, Emerald. I don't know how much longer I can tolerate her."

Tossing her hair back, Emerald went to her station. There was a Centurion that was sitting next to her which left to give her some space which she welcomed with a smile. "You're the one who can't tolerate her?" said Emerald. "I'm the telepath here. Her thoughts are loud and difficult to silence." Letting out a groan, the scientist began to play with the computer, while Atlas was already deep in a nap.

"Men," groaned Emerald. "Useless men."

Emerald went through her data to find out the updates on her transmission. She had only sent it a few minutes ago so she knew that the transmission was far from reaching Throne World. She just wanted to make sure that the transmission had been sent properly, which is when she noticed that something was odd with their security system.

Looking deeper, Emerald found that her transmission had been discovered by someone on Earth. She immediately feared that the Rangers might have gotten a hold of it, but she knew better than to assume it was them. The Earth had several space programs with several satellites wandering around the galaxy that the Empire had yet to destroy. It was very likely that her transmission to the Empire was heard by the people on Earth.

"It looks like I'm going to Earth," Emerald said, throwing her chair back.

Atlas was still napping, which meant he would be completely useless to her.

Emerald could only shake her head as she told the Centurions to follow her on a mission to Earth. She tracked down the location of the fool brave enough to try and decipher her transmission. Knowing that she would need a little more firepower, Emerald began to think about which Action Commander to use to back her up.

Sticking her hip out, Emerald vanished in a glistening flash of light as the Centurions followed her lead.

* * *

Justin was getting the transmission to be decrypted as he hid in the dark office. The computer was scrolling through the complex codes, but he was luckily a pro at hacking thanks to the time he spent with Alpha 6 and those hyper-nerds at Yale. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose until he finally got what he was looking for.

A smirk formed on his face as he pushed to read the file. The decrypted transmission was in fact from Zangyack, making Justin's fears come true. He was reading the file through when he saw that it was signed by one of the leaders of the invasion, asking for more soldiers and weapons from the Empire.

This was not good at all, Justin thought to himself. His stomach began to turn twist in knots as he tried to figure out what he was going to do to stop the Empire from hearing this transmission. There was still time to shatter the signal and luckily there was something at NASA that was powerful enough to do just that. All he needed to do was get to the other side of the complex to reach what he had in mind.

Justin was mapping out where he needed to go when there was something that caught his eye in the security camera. His heart sank a bit as he saw that there were Centurions wandering around the NASA headquarters now. Mission Control was surrounded by Zangyack forces with Justin paying special attention to a beautiful woman joined by an orange monster with odd spikes coming off of it.

"Great just what we needed," said Justin. "I got Zangyack on my ass. I should've known better. They were of course going to watch over their transmissions." He knew that he was going to have to get out of there soon. He was already closing down his files to keep Zangyack from tracking him down as he realized he was going to have to try and call the pirates after all.

Before leaving the office, Justin went to another one of his desks to retrieve his Turbo Navigator. He unlocked it from its resting place and activated it to make sure that it was working. He undid it to convert it into its blaster form just in case he needed the weapon to defend himself with.

Checking the cameras one last time, Justin knew that he didn't have much time to flee. He quickly ran out of the office and made his way towards the elevator. Lucky for him that he had his emergency escape route all planned out. He wanted to get to the top floor of the tower and as the elevator was going up, he was praying to make it out of here safely.

The ride was long but Justin eventually made it to the top floor. He had stripped a little bit to avoid getting slow down and having a little more movement should he get into a fight. The shinny shoes he had on were gone, the tie was ripped off, and the shirt was gone which left him only with a white undershirt. He only kept the belt on since his pants were fitting him a little loose since he lost a bit of weight.

With the Turbo Navigator in hand, Justin carefully ran across the rooftop until he saw his escape route before him. He wasn't alone on the roof, an old friend was there.

Storm Blaster was parked on the roof with its headlights dimly coming to life as he was racing towards it. A grin formed on his face as his trusty jeep and buddy was here to help him escape before the Empire reached him. "Get ready for battle, Storm Blaster!" Justin said as he jumped into the driver's seat. He activated his Turbo Navigator to send a transmission of his own. "Let's hope that the Rangers get this. I hate to have the Empire on our own."

The jeep shook a bit as if it were agreeing with what Justin said. The former Ranger patted the dashboard before sending the transmission to the Rangers' ship. He shifted the navigator back into its blaster form just in time too as the doors to the rooftop were blown open.

Flickering bursts of light appeared on the rooftop with Justin spinning back around to see the woman and the monster from earlier. The Centurions began to flood the place but luckily Storm Blaster was ready to take off. He cocked his trigger a bit when he noticed how frightening the woman in the cat suit was.

"You heard my transmission," said Emerald. "You know that we're calling for backup."

"I'm not surprised," said Justin. "The Space Pirates kicked your imperial asses! There's no way I'm afraid of you now."

Smirking, Emerald turned to the Action Commander with her diamond hand touching him. "I think you should be, Earthling," said the telepath. "In fact, I think you're very afraid. So afraid even that I'm sure Gambit here will have fun blasting you to bits." Emerald took her hand off of him as she turned her back on him. "What do you think about that, Gambit?"

The Action Commander stood closer into the light, making it easier to tell what he looked like. He had a card-like look with red and black diamonds all along his body. "I think I can have a lot of fun, Miss Emerald," said Gambit. "It will be explosive!" Shuffling a giant deck of cards, Gambit was prepared to do his thing.

Not wanting to give them the chance to attack though, Justin kicked the horn of Storm Blaster with his foot. The sudden burst of sound briefly caught the Zangyack forces by surprising, which presented with Justin the opportunity to shoot at them with his Turbo Navigator. He kept on firing a few blasts after them, but the Centurions were able to shoot back.

"Get us out of here!" Justin shouted at the jeep.

Storm Blaster flashed its high beams at the Empire's forces, blinding them as Justin continued to fire at them. The vehicle sent out some smog after them as well as it quickly rolled through them with Emerald, Gambit, and the Centurions jumping out of the way before they could get run over. Justin was still firing at them with Emerald noticing that he wasn't the one driving.

Storm Blaster rolled towards the edge of the roof where it made the leap. Justin hung onto the roof railing as the jeep's engines really roared. The jeep took to the air which really caught their enemies by surprise as Justin told Storm Blaster to get them as far away as it could.

The Centurions tried running after Storm Blaster, firing some more times with their rifles but were soon out of range.

With the space clear, Emerald pushed the Centurions out of her way as she approached the edge of the roof. She could spot Storm Blaster landing on the ground as it rolled down the complex to another building. "A sentient vehicle," said Emerald. "How interesting, I would love to get my hands on it." The scientist in her ran wild but she silenced it before turning her sights back on the mission. "We're hunting him down! I've seen his mind, I know he is going to try and jam my transmission to the Throne World."

"Don't worry, boss," said Gambit, "this Jack is nothing more than a Joker. The cards aren't in his favor."

"See that they stay that way," commanded Emerald.

The Zangyack forces began to clear themselves from the rooftop as they prepared their hunt for Justin.

* * *

The Galactic Galleon was sailing across the Gulf of Mexico. Inside, the Space Pirates were in the middle of a game when Alpha entered the room with a basic report on the ship's current condition. The repairs from the last battle and the merger with the Mystic Dragon meant that they needed to know if these changes with the Megazord would damage it. Lucky for them that Alpha was able to prove that the Megazord was just find and that no harm would occur when activating a Legendary Power.

Alpha 8 found the Rangers at the table with cards in each of their hands. They were dead silent, which brought some concern to Alpha until he realized that they were playing poker.

Eyes wandered, but none wandered to their hands. Each one was trying to tell if the others had a good hand or not. It was hard to do, at least for Tomas who had no understanding of how to play a proper game of poker. The young prince was one of the easiest targets with Mika not that far behind him, but they weren't the worst one at the table.

Oddly enough, the worst player was Jade.

The Captain had a tell that the sharks were able to exploit every round. The sharks were Chris and Leona who were experts when it came to playing a game of poker. Chris always had the perfect stone face, but Leona was also nearly impossible to tell when she was bluffing. Despite her cheerful personality and love for messing with the others, she knew how to hide behind a mask when gambling was involved.

"Fuck this game!" Jade said as she threw her cards away."

The others were chuckling as they continued the game without her. Leona drew her card and felt pleased by what she saw. "Sorry Jade," said Leona. "You keep failing to remember that to winning a game that you have to keep a good poker face."

"It's the only way you'll survive," said Chris.

Now, while the Rangers weren't playing for any money, Leona and Chris were still taking the game very serious. After five minutes, Jade was completely out of the game with her back turned against them. Mika and Tomas soon gave up since they knew that there was no way that they could compete against Leona and Chris, especially with their pitiful hands.

Chris and Leona were the last ones standing. All eyes were on them now as the others waited to see what their witch and bandit were going to do next.

Leona licked her two front teeth, but made sure to keep her mouth closed when she did so. She knew that was one of her tells so she always tried to remain well aware of it. "Do you fold, Chris?" asked the darker-skinned pirate. "Unless you got the perfect hand then I'm going to take all of your money."

"We're not playing for cash, Leona," said Chris as he leaned back on his chair. He ran his fingers across the edges of his cards while he kept his eyes on Leona and her hand. Now, he wasn't a telepath but he was pretty good at reading people. He could tell that she wasn't excited, but he couldn't tell if he should still fold or go for it.

Gazing at his own cards, Chris saw that he had a good hand, but it was possible that Leona had a stronger one still.

"I'm in," said Chris.

"Show me your hand," said Leona.

Chris was about to speak when the alarms started going off. The game was called off with Chris and Leona dropping their cards on the table, while Mika was already at the monitors. Jade stayed back for a minute to check their cards. A slight growl escaped from the Captain's throat as she saw that they both had bullshit hands.

She found herself extremely made at herself for letting them show her up. She was a pirate captain yet she couldn't even win a damn game of cards.

Joining her crew, Jade showed up just as Mika was pulling up the screen. Alpha 8 was assisting her and was the first to realize that they were getting an SOS from someone in Texas at NASA's headquarters. Chris looked at the map and realized that the signal originated pretty close to where they currently were.

The transmission opened up until they heard that it was an audio recording. It was odd since there was no physical recording, but Alpha 8 began to play it for the pirates to hear.

"Pirate Rangers, I need your help! I have intercepted a transmission from Zangyack to call reinforcements. I am trying to jam their signal but the Empire's forces have learned of my plans and are attacking me. I need your help! If you can help me then I promise that I will bestow upon you one of the Greater Powers that you seek."

The transmission ended there, leaving the crew silent for a moment.

Everyone turned to Jade and waited for her command. Jade looked to the screen to see how far away they were from the SOS call. "We're going," Jade said, simply. "If this guy really has access to a Greater Power then we need to save him."

"Either way, we can't let Zangyack get away with calling reinforcements," said Mika. "Who knows what the Emperor might send to help his daughter."

"That's right, Mika," said Alpha 8. "You must hurry, Rangers! I will activate a teleportation grid to send you to the NASA base."

"No need," said Chris, "I've learned how to teleport. It'll be faster if I take us there."

The Rangers retrieved their Pirate Cellulars since they knew that they were going to be needed. Tomas and Mika took Chris's hands, while Leona and Jade had their hands on his shoulders. Chris started to concentrate on their destination as he allowed his magic to come to life. He owed Mika a debt of thanks for helping him to perfect this new ability.

A swirl of blue orbs began to surround the five of them as Chris orbed the Rangers to NASA's mission control.

* * *

The screech of tires deafened Justin as he landed on the ground with a series of blasts soon following after him. Prior to this ambush, he had Storm Blaster racing all around the center as fast as the jeep could to confuse the Empire's forces until the Rangers arrived. Justin was attempting to send out a second transmission when the Action Commander managed to get a good shot at Storm Blaster.

It was a rough landing, but Justin managed to hang in there though. His Turbo Navigator was too far for him to safely reach as there were Centurions rushing in all around him. All he could do for the time being was cower underneath the dashboard. Storm Blaster was buzzing as it tried to fire back at the Centurions. Even with the firepower that Storm Blaster had, it still wasn't enough to do much against the small army that they were up against.

Suddenly things got very quiet, which made Justin very nervous when he heard the doors opening. There were Centurions everywhere and they got very grabby as they dragged him out of Storm Blaster. Justin tried to break his way free, but there was just too many of them for him to fend off, not to mention there was the Action Commander and Emerald to deal with.

Justin managed to get one arm free from a Centurion when a strong force hit him square on the chest. He had the wind knocked out of him and was easily thrown back, away from the protection of Storm Blaster.

The attacker was Emerald who had encased herself in diamond form. She retracted her dazzling form as she found herself surrounded by the Centurions and Gambit. "You've been running away from us long enough," said Emerald. "I have gotten bored of this game of cat and mouse. I know that you heard my call for reinforcements so you need to be disposed of before you can let anyone know what you heard."

Gambit was laughing as he noted the look of fear in Justin's eyes. The Action Commander held up a deck of cards in his hands that began to light up with explosive, kinetic energy. "You've just drawn yourself a bad hand, boy," said Gambit. "It was nice while it lasted! See ya." Gambit flung the cards at Justin where they were fully charged and ready to explode when they came into contact with him.

But before Justin could get blown to bits, the cards were intercepted by gun fire. Justin gave out a relieved sigh when he heard the familiar war cries that came with being a Ranger. Soon enough, he was proven true as the Galactic Pirate Rangers jumped in front of him fully morphed and ready for combat.

"Lady Leona!" Pink Ranger said, while tossing his Pirate Cutlass at her.

"Got it, Princess!" Yellow Ranger said, switching him for her Pirate Pistol.

"Mika," Blue Ranger said, giving up his Pirate Pistol.

"Chris," Green Ranger said, handing over her Pirate Cutlass.

Lifting her pistol and cutlass over her shoulders, Red Ranger kept to the front lines as she noticed that Emerald wasn't pleased by her presence. It only made the Ranger all the more excited since she did enjoy pissing off the Empire's leaders. "I guess we need to get on it," said Red Ranger. "Follow my leads, punks!"

"Yes Captain!" said the others.

Justin watched as the Rangers went into battle, blazing. Emerald ordered the Centurions to attack the Rangers with Gambit soon joining to get in on the action. The rumble began with Pink Ranger and Green Ranger dealing with the Centurions that were surrounding them.

While he made sure to stay out of it, the two gun-slingers were pulling down on the triggers. Pink Ranger took a graceful bow to the ground as he pointed his pistols at the Centurions to blast as many of them away as he could. Green Ranger was above him and was a little different with her strategy as she fired the same Centurions several times before moving onto the next one.

"Just shoot at them all, Lady Mika!" said Pink Ranger. "We need to clear out the Centurions so we can rescue the man from the transmission."

Blasting another Centurion a couple of times, Green Ranger finally let out a sigh. She changed up her tactics a bit as she went a little wilder with shooting everyone that she could. "Fine then!" said Green Ranger. "Keep on shooting then, Tomas!"

As the two of them worked on the Centurions, Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger went after Gambit. The duo leaped above the Action Commander to catch him off guard before striking once they landed on the ground. Their twin cutlasses slashed Gambit across the chest, but the Action Commander was strong enough to withstand the blow.

Gambit raised his guard to block their next attacks as he drew some cards from thin air. One was the king of clubs and the other was the queen of diamonds. "Which is which?" asked Gambit. "I'll never tell, you'll have to find out for yourselves!" Mocking them with his voice, he threw his cards at them which stuck to their chests.

In seconds, both Rangers were blown back but not before sneaking in a few cuts at Gambit's legs.

With the three of them injured and almost all the Centurions cleared, all that was left was dealing with Emerald. Red Ranger was up to that task as she took charge after the Empire's top scientist and telepath. Emerald encased herself in her diamond form as she met the Red Ranger as she was swinging her Pirate Cutlass at her.

The diamond form cracked only a little, not enough to raise concerns for Emerald. Instead, the telepath was concerned with defeating the Pirate Captain only to discover that Jade's mind was harder to read then most of her victims.

"You've learned mental mind-blocks," said Emerald.

"It took some time but I eventually got it," said Red Ranger.

"You've learned well then."

Emerald pushed Red Ranger back as she attempted to go in for a strong punch to the ribs when Red Ranger stumbled further back and started to shoot at her with her pistol. The bullet fire grazed off of Emerald's diamond form to slow her down for a second to give Red Ranger an opportunity to charge up her cutlass for a strong slash attack.

This time Emerald was really stunned as she retracted her diamond form with the sparkle she gained from the moonlight gone. Her blonde hair flew back with the scientist holding onto her chest from the injury that she sustained. Red Ranger was grinning underneath her helmet, something that Emerald could tell as she issued a temporary retreat.

Watching the Empire's forces fleeing, the Rangers regrouped around Justin as they powered down. The five of them were sure that the Empire was gone for now as Storm Blaster rolled towards them with its lights buzzing at them before it started to drive down the road.

"It's a friendly car," said Mika. "I've never seen anything like it."

Justin got back on his feet now that he had recovered from getting knocked in the chest by Emerald earlier. He stumbled towards them where he bumped into Chris before the witch and Leona could help him out. "Thanks for the rescue, Rangers," said Justin. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I have information that can protect the Earth and I'm going to need your help to do just that. We have to get to higher ground though. Follow me."

The Rangers began to follow Justin's lead, but not before Jade demanded to know who he was. He got them to keep on walking since none of them were willing to get ambushed by the Empire's forces at the moment. "Well, I'm a friend for starters," said Justin. "But if you want to know who I really am then well, my name is Justin Stewart, but back when I was twelve years old, I was the Blue Turbo Ranger."

"So you can give us a Greater Power than!" Leona said with cheerful glee. "It's a good thing we rescued you on time then."

"Yeah it is," laughed Justin. "If you help me stop Emerald's transmission from reaching the Empire then the Greater Power of the Turbo Rangers is yours to have."

The pirates were in agreement as they followed Justin to his safe house. Now that they were certain he was a Ranger and could give them a Greater Power, they were willing to do anything that it took to get their hands on a Greater Power.

* * *

The Rangers found themselves a few feet underground once they made it to Justin's safe house. The doors were locked tight and an alarm was set up to help keep the Empire's forces away until they were able to set up a plan to clear them out. It was amazing how the Centurions were able to freely roam around NASA despite all of the security that the place had.

Justin didn't see how that made sense nor did Chris since he was well familiar with the work that NASA did.

Jade and the rest of them remained oblivious to that fact as they waited to figure out what they were going to do next. The presence of an Action Commander and Emerald meant that they were going to have to modify their plans a bit if they were going to get their hands on the Greater Power.

Heading towards a computer, Justin pulled up a map of the compound. He showed the Rangers were they were and where they needed to go. "As you can see, the jammer I had built is on the other end of the base," said Justin. "However, we have Centurions patrolling the area between there, which means our options are limited."

"How powerful is this jammer of yours though?" asked Mika. "Can it resist a few hits without being severally damaged should the Empire find it first?"

"Under normal circumstances then I would say yes," said Justin. Not long after that he began to pull up a diagram of the jammer he constructed. Mika examined the design and quickly understood what he meant, while the others weren't that sure. "The weapons that the Centurions use are far more advanced than most weapons I've come across in the past. The Empire will easily be able to destroy it if we fail to protect it."

Chris checked out the map once more then the security cameras to see how bad things were outside. His mind began to run a little wild as he saw the Centurions that were still trying to track them down to get to Justin. "We can't all go up against the Empire at once, not if we're going to protect Justin and the Jammer," he said to his crew. "We're going to have to split up into groups to distract them."

A smile began to form on Leona's face as she jumped towards Chris with an arm on his shoulder. She briefly checked on her nails as a cocky expression began to take form on her face. "Are you trying to suggest that we play a game of poker with the Empire?" asked Leona. "I'm totally down for that if that's the game you want to play, Chris. In fact, I think its bloody brilliant!"

Hearing Leona's cheerful tone gave Chris a little confidence in the scheme. He soon had to deal with Leona's modifications as she agreed with the plan to split up so that they could safely get Justin to the jammer to activate it. Leona volunteered herself to lead the party that was going to distract the Empire.

With that decided, Chris agreed to lead the operation to protect Justin and the signal jammer.

"You can count me in too," Jade said, stepping towards Leona and Chris. Their Captain didn't like the feeling that she was getting by Chris and Leona, which made her feel almost ignored. "I feel like shooting at some Centurions. Besides, a girl can only sneak around for so long before she gets bored."

Justin had to chuckle a bit as he turned to face the new Rangers. His eyes in particular were on Jade as he had to admit that this Pirate Queen was far different from the Pirate Queen, Divatox. "You are an interesting Red Ranger, I'll give you that, Jade," said Justin. "I hope that you don't try selling me out though. There have only been two other women who were red Rangers before you and one of them turned to evil."

Jade smirked as she poked Justin in the chest. She tried not to take what he said as an insult since she understood that pirates weren't exactly known for being heroes. "I am many things, but evil is not one of them," said Jade. "I am one of a kind, but loyal to those who fight beside me."

That was something that Justin could applaud as he turned towards Mika and Tomas. Those two were odd as well since Mika was the first woman to be a Green Ranger and Tomas was the first man to be a Pink Ranger. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect from them but Mika has already proven herself to be incredibly intelligent while Tomas has shown himself to be highly compassionate and respectful.

"Which of you two is going to help Chris protect me and the signal jammer?" asked Justin.

"I will," Tomas said, stepping up. "That is, if you don't mind, Sir Chris?"

Chris was put on the spot as the pirates turned to him. Justin was unaware of the odd relationship that Chris had with Tomas so he couldn't get the bigger picture. So the witch stayed silent for only a second before nodding his head at the fallen prince.

"You can join us, Tomas," said Chris. "Besides, your premonitions might help us. Although, you didn't failed to have a premonition that would've told us about Justin or warned us about the trouble he was going to get us into."

Tomas started to chuckle as he brushed a stray strand of hair back. "I think Sir Justin's transmission beat Ranger Keys before they could send me a vision," said the prince. "I will try to make sure I have a vision ahead of time though in case Emerald and the Action Commander try to kill us."

"That's all I ask," said Justin, unaware of the nature of Tomas's bizarre gift.

With all of that taken care of, it was finally decided what they would do. Leona would lead Jade and Mika into a fight against the Centurions to distract the soldiers for as long as they could so Chris and Tomas could take Justin to the jammer. The faster that the guys was meant that Justin could activate the jammer sooner, block the Empire's signal, and then they could get the hell out of NASA before Emerald and the Action Commander decided to blow up the place.

It was a solid plan, one that they would hope to be successfully able to execute. What worked to their advantage was that Chris and Leona were leading the two fronts with the best poker face that they had to offer.

* * *

The girls were quite as they hung around a corner to spot the Centurions roaming around the base. The soldiers of the Empire were still searching for Justin to dispose of him before he could jam Emerald's transmission for reinforcements. It was unfortunate for them that Chris and Tomas were already escorting him to someplace safer.

All the guys had to do was wait for the signal, which was about to be lit up.

Leona opened her cellular to start things off for them. She waited until a majority of the Centurions had their backs turned on them before emerging from her hiding spot with a toothy grin on her face. "Hey losers!" shouted the feared Lady Bandit. "Where's Mommy Emerald? Too scare to face the Space Pirates?"

She did a good job at getting the Centurions attention with that one. All of the Empire's soldiers were now facing Leona, while Jade and Mika were sneaking up from behind them. Leona did such a good job at it that she soon had the Centurions pointing their rifles at her. It was so far so good as the Centurions were nibbling at the bait.

Raising her Pirate Cellular up and inserting her Ranger Key into it, Leona reacted fast as she was about to get shot at. "Ranger Change!" shouted Leona. "Pirate Revolution!" A flash of yellow light overwhelmed Leona just as the Centurions were firing.

Yellow Ranger emerged from the eruption of gunfire with her Pirate Cutlass and Pirate Pistol in hand. She leaped over a few of the Centurions before springing forward to start a fight against them. Reacting quickly, the Ranger was able to cut a couple of the Centurions to the ground before twisting her body back to shot at some other ones.

Seeing how well this was going, Jade and Mika jumped into the limelight. They both had their Pirate Cellular and Ranger Keys out as they too began to morph. "Ranger Change!" shouted the Captain and engineer. "Pirate Revolution!" There was a flash of red and green light as the duo morphed with them soon joining the Yellow Ranger in battle.

However, the trio was far from being alone.

Emerald appeared on top of a platform with Action Commander Gambit showing up as well. The scientist began to monitor the progress of the battle as she saw the Rangers fighting against the Centurions. "It looks like the Pirates finally emerged from their hiding place," said Emerald. "A good sign, one that we will need to exploit."

"Do you want me to attack now, Emerald?" asked Gambit.

"Not yet," said his superior officer. Her eyes were still on the battlefield as Emerald tried to see what was odd with this picture. The minds of the Rangers were too distracted by the battle for her to zero in on what they were planning. It would take her a little more time to break through their mental defenses to see what the pirates had up their sleeves.

Gambit was itching to fight, but he followed Emerald's orders as he too began to watch them.

Back on the ground, Red Ranger took to the heart of the fight as she stormed through with her Pirate Cutlass. She cut the Centurions down a size before blasting some others in the face with her pistol. The Centurions were quickly dropping like flies, but she was far from being finished with them as she leaped over another one.

Red Ranger kicked a Centurion to the ground before spinning her entire body around in a dazzling motion as her red blade charged up to slash several Centurions down. She kicked her leg up once more to knock down another Centurion that didn't get caught in her last attack.

Now that there was a path clear then that meant the next phase of their plan could come to pass.

Across from where Red Ranger was fighting, Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger swapped weapons. Yellow Ranger was the proud owner of two Pirate Cutlasses, while Green Ranger had twin Pirate Pistols.

Green Ranger jumped towards a parked moving truck and climbed to the top of it to out maneuver the Centurions that were after her. Once she was on top, she began to open fire on them to gun down as many of them as she possibly could. A great deal of the Centurions was gone by the time she was reloading her pistols with the necessary energy when something unexpected occurred.

More Centurions began to show up to face her which wasn't a good thing at all. Green Ranger did a back to avoid the first round of gunfire as the Centurions tried shooting her down with their rifles. She was out of range with one flip so she jumped off of the truck where she landed on the railing with a great deal of skill. She kept her back firmly planted against the back door as she heard the Centurions coming back to face her.

With her arms spread wide, Green Ranger pulled on the triggers once the Centurions were within range. The second that they crossed her line of sight they were soon met with a bullet to the face as Green Ranger was blasting them away, wildly. After a while the flow of Centurions began to slow down enough for Green Ranger to jump off the truck to where she rolled on the ground, firing at any other Centurions that got caught in her way.

Yellow Ranger climbed a set of stairs to reach an overpass in the middle of the road. She would do the occasional back flip to get away from the Centurions that tried to chase after her. Once she had enough range between her and them, she tossed one of the Pirate Cutlasses at them which began to glow with yellow energy as it sliced through a good chunk of them.

The cutlass bounced off the helmet of a Centurion which led to it becoming a boomerang as it twirled its way back to Yellow Ranger's hand. Once it was back in her possession, Yellow Ranger stormed into the fray as she silently thought to herself that the bluff was still working. She kept her thoughts as silent as she could though since she knew that Emerald was probably around and trying to read their thoughts once more.

Cutting every Centurion that was dumb enough to face her was a blast for Yellow Ranger as she made it back to the opposite end of the bridge. There were a bunch of bodies behind her which only went to serve as proof of how effective she was at swordplay. After applauding herself for a second, she jumped off the bridge to face the Centurions down below her.

The cutlasses soon ripped through them too with Yellow Ranger spotting Chris, Tomas, and Justin further away. She was hoping that they were making enough noise for them to get away on Storm Blaster. She threw her cutlass in the air so that Red Ranger could see what she was up to, her captain spotted it and knew what to do.

After dropping her weapons, Red Ranger grabbed a Centurion to throw it at a crowd of its comrades. She kicked her pistol back into her hand and gave it a full charge before firing at the Centurion with an explosive blast that not only took it out but as well as a group of its allies. The burst of light was the signal that the others needed to move on with their plan as the rest of them were still working on keeping up with the bluff.

The screeching tires went almost unheard as the fight continued with other explosions going off.

Emerald was quickly becoming frustrated with what she saw, but she soon saw through the charade that the Rangers had going. Her mental attacks finally found treasure as she saw glimpses of a plan in the heads of the Rangers, while Gambit notified her of Storm Blaster and its passengers. The plan was coming together in Emerald's head as she followed the trail that Storm Blaster was making.

"Lousy poker face!" shouted Emerald. "We fell for their con game, but it won't save them." She jumped from the platform with Gambit following behind her. She turned her attention to the Action Commander before grabbing him by the throat. "We're cannot allow the others to escape or else they were jam the transmission."

"Can I blow them up when we catch up to them?" said Gambit.

"Of course."

And that was all Gambit needed to hear before he took off after Storm Blaster. Emerald was not that far behind him as she abandoned the Centurions to deal with the Rangers.

Yellow Ranger had just finished off another one of the Centurions when she spotted the two of them running. She knew that Emerald had called her bluff in, which meant that the telepath was going after Chris and Tomas now. She cut down another Centurion before bringing her Pirate Cellular out to warn her friends that they were going to have company.

* * *

Storm Blaster raced across the NASA compound as quickly as it could before finally reaching its destination. Justin led Chris and Tomas towards an elevated platform that housed a steel satellite at the top of it that was the signal jammer that they were after. As he brought out his Turbo Navigator, Justin ordered Storm Blaster to get away that way Empire wouldn't realize that they were there.

Chris and Tomas worked on surveillance as they carried their Pirate Cellulars in hand. The both of them kept close to Justin as they kept their eyes open for anything suspicious.

Typing away at the keyboard attached to the satellite, Justin began to plug in the final activation codes to get the satellite going. He was pleased by how much progress he had made when he was still in the building, but it still was going to take him a couple more minutes before everything was set up.

"So tell me about yourselves, pirates," said Justin. "What brings you all to Earth besides treasure and making the Empire's life hell?"

"I'm from earth," Chris said as he continued his patrol. "We're only on Earth to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. We need Veteran Rangers like yourself to teach us the secret to their generation's powers so we can unlock the Ranger Keys' full potential."

Justin already knew that was the new Rangers' reason for being on Earth, he just wanted to see if there was any chance at getting more information out of them. If he was supposed to trust them with the Turbo Ranger powers then he was going to have to learn more about these rookies. He tried to keep the conversation going as he continued typing up the codes when he tried to get to Tomas since he seemed a little more talkative.

Stepping over a crack on the ground, Tomas turned to the side to see if there was anything come from that direction. "I'm the prince and last surviving citizen of the planet Sol, which had been destroyed by the Empire," said the young man. "I have no place else to go. Captain Marvelous, Chris, and everyone else are the only ones who were willing to take me in."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Justin. "What about the rest of your crew?"

"Jade is from Mirinoi," Chris said, making it clear that was self-explanatory. Justin nodded his head since he was well familiar that Earthlings travelled the colony Terra Venture to reach the planet Mirinoi in the Lost Galaxy. Since Mirinoi was connected to the Milky Way, more Earthlings and Mirinoians travelled back and forth between worlds. "Jade was part of Superior Red's gang of pirates. Leona is a thief originally from the planet Olympia, while Mika is from planet Avalon. She doesn't know much about her life since she has amnesia."

Justin spent a little more time focusing on the part about Jade. He didn't know that she was the one that Superior Red selected to be part of his gang of pirates, which led to a little more confidence being placed upon Red's chosen one. "What's your story though, Chris?" said Justin. "You seem like a nice guy, how did you get tangled up with pirates? Don't you have a family on Earth?"

"I lost my family during Zangyack's initial invasion when some of their ships hit San Francisco," Chris said, simply. "I lost my parents and both of my aunts during the attack. I wasn't even on Earth on the time and neither was my older brother. We were graduating from the SPD Academy at LN-32, which was attacked soon after the Earth Invasion failed."

"Wait!" Tomas said, spinning back around. "You have an older brother? You've never said anything about him."

Justin raised an eyebrow since he found this to be interesting. He didn't want to risk being invasive so he waited until Chris said something else.

It took a while but Chris finally did as he played with his Morpher. He gave out a deep sigh before turning towards Tomas. "My brother, Wyatt, and I never really got along that well," said Chris. "He was always the more powerful witch and our parents' favorite. In all honesty, I don't even know where my brother is if he survived the attack. The only reason the Empire didn't kill me along with the rest of my graduating class was because they found out I could use magic. I was considered too valuable to kill."

"The Empire decided to sell me into slavery," said Chris. "I was to be taken to the M-51 Galaxy where there was plenty of dark magic there to corrupt me. Once my powers were turned evil, I was going to be use as a magical power source for the Empire to use to power their weapons. When I was to be auctioned off, Jade attack the auction and rescued me. I owe a debt of gratitude to her now, one that I'm repaying every day."

Justin and Tomas went silent after hearing that. Tomas had never known that Chris had gone through so much, while Justin never imagined that the Empire would try something like that. It was enough to disgust the former Ranger as he wanted nothing more than to help take the Empire down a couple of pegs.

Chris stayed quite after letting his story out. He had long since given up on his dream to be an SPD officer, especially now that SPD had been practically destroyed by the Empire. One of the universe's best defense had been defeated, leaving it vulnerable to the tyranny of Zangyack.

Chris could still feel the chains if thought about it too hard. He tried to banish those thoughts that had awakened within him when he heard Justin announce that the jammer was activated.

The humming of the satellite revealed that what Justin said was true. The jammer was activated and would soon block the transmission that Emerald had sent for assistance.

Tomas was about to run up to Justin when something felt odd. The prince froze in his tracks just as Chris felt something in the air that made the hair stand on the back of his neck. Cards had somehow scattered themselves around the jammer which were vibrating with an unstable glow around them.

"Get out of there, Justin!" shouted Chris.

Not having to be told twice, Justin's leftover Ranger instincts kicked in. He jumped off the platform just in time as the cards erupted in a massive explosion. Chris and Tomas pulled Justin away before any of the flames could reach him. That was when they noticed that the explosion had been powerful enough to destroy the jammer.

Laughter filled the air as Emerald and Gambit came into view. The Action Commander had a few more cards in hand, while Emerald looked as frightening as ever in her white bodysuit.

"It seems that my Royal Flush was too much for your machine to handle," said Gambit. "Now, I get to crush the three of you in the name of Zangyack!"

"Yes," Emerald said with a smile. "Destroy them."

Justin was pushed back by Chris as the young witch stepped forward. Chris held up his Pirate Cellular with his Ranger Key in the other hand. "Keep out of the way, Justin," said Chris. "Tomas and I will handle these two just make sure that you don't get caught in the crossfire."

"Right!" Tomas said, joining his fellow pirate. "Have faith in us, Sir Justin, that we'll stop them."

"Well the jammer is gone," said Justin, "so I have no other choice but to hope you'll at least stop these two."

The Veteran Ranger was already seeking higher ground when Chris and Tomas held their Ranger Keys up with their Pirate Cellulars. "Ranger Change!" shouted the boys. "Pirate Revolution!" Inserting their Rangers Keys into the keyhole, the morphing process quickly began as a burst of blue and pink light washed over them.

Running forward, Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger immediately entered the fight against Gambit. The Action Commander was armed with his cards to battle the two Rangers, while Emerald remained behind for the moment. She kept her mind watching the battlefield to see what it was that the Rangers were up to.

They had already tricked them with one distraction; she didn't want to get caught in another one even though the signal jammer was destroyed.

Gambit was facing against the two Rangers and thought he would have the advantage. He would be sadly mistaken once the duo showed off their skills. To prove this, Pink Ranger dropped to the ground to distract Gambit for a minute to give Blue Ranger the opportunity to strike. Blue Ranger slashed at the Action Commander with his Pirate Cutlass across the chest. Pink Ranger then blasted Gambit with his Pirate Pistol on the sore spot.

The quick attack was enough to cause Gambit to lose his footing for a minute. He wasn't thrown with though as he straightened himself back up to draw a set of cards from the air. The Action Commander flung the explosive cards at the Rangers to reclaim some of the control over the battle.

The duo were thrown up into the air, losing their weapons as they landed back on the ground. Gambit liked what he was seeing when he charged after them with more cards in his hands to finish them off.

However, Pink Ranger was able to get back up on his feet just as Gambit was about to strike. Pink Ranger was able to put himself between the Action Commander and Blue Ranger as he recovered quickly. He was able to retrieve one of the pistols to use against the Action Commander, but by then Gambit had already flung his cards after him. The bullets struck the Action Commander, but the explosive cards exploded against the Ranger, one which really damaged his left leg, to send him back to the ground.

"Tomas!" Blue Ranger shouted as he caught the smoking body of Pink Ranger. He gently brought the other Ranger down to the ground with his healing magic piercing through his gloves. "You almost got yourself killed, royal idiot. Why weren't you more careful?" Blue Ranger only had a couple of seconds to heal Pink Ranger as much as he could when Gambit was coming back after them.

Feeling the healing magic that was saving him, Pink Ranger was able to move as Gambit was preparing for his next attack. The both of them grabbed a Pirate Pistol and opened fire against him to slow the Action Commander a bit.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Sir Chris," said Pink Ranger. "I wanted to help you."

Blue Ranger paused for only a second as he quickly began to reevaluate how he thought of the prince. He normally thought that Pink Ranger was useless due to his royal upbringing, but he began to realize that the other Ranger was far nobler than he was. Retrieving his Pirate Cutlass, Blue Ranger gave his pistol to Pink Ranger to use as he took his cutlass.

"We'll do this together then," said Blue Ranger. "You think you can still fight?"

"Yes!" said Pink Ranger.

Gambit was back on his feet too as he prepared to go after the Rangers. He was interrupted though when Emerald took to the battlefield as she hardened her body in its diamond form.

The moonlight glistened across her diamond body with her fists clenched into a ball. "Let's see how you fair against me," said Emerald. "Gambit and I will demolish the both of you!"

"Well their numbers just increased!"

Everyone looked back to see that they were soon joined with more Rangers. Yellow Ranger was running forward with Green Ranger and Red Ranger following her lead. All five of the Galactic Pirate Rangers were reunited to fight against Gambit and Emerald. Still in diamond form, Emerald wasn't impressed by this as she called out her attack.

The Rangers were ready though as they already had a trick up their sleeves to deal with this card game. They pulled Ranger Keys out from their buckles and began to take the fight to the next level. "Ranger Change!" shouted the five of them. "Shuffle Move!" Bursts of light flashed all around the Rangers as they began to morph.

The Rangers morphed into the JAKQ Rangers, using the powers of these alien Rangers to strengthen their powers. Red Ranger morphed to Spade Ace, Blue Ranger morphed to Dia Jack, Green Ranger morphed to Clover King, Pink Ranger morphed to Heart Queen, and Yellow Ranger morphed into Big One. The suits were bodysuits that were of the same color as their Galactic Pirate suits with the only exception being Yellow Ranger as the Big One uniform was white. Their capes flew behind them with Yellow Ranger also carrying a baton as well.

They charged into a fight with Yellow Ranger taking Pink Ranger's place as she joined Blue Ranger to fight Emerald. All of them were well aware of Emerald's mental powers so they would need their bluffers to trick the telepath if they were to defeat her.

Red Ranger led the charge to hit Gambit with the hardest punch that she could possibly give him. The Action Commander felt the pain behind the blow when she followed it up by driving the back of her foot against his arm to drop the cards he tried to use against them. The cards were already ignited with their explosive properties, igniting next to them but were fairly harmless.

When the explosion went off, it still caused Red Ranger to get blown on her ass. Gambit was stumbling around just as Pink Ranger went in, fighting his injury, to kick the Action Commander with his good leg. The hit caused Gambit to grunt a bit when Green Ranger joined in to deliver a blow to the Action Commander's hip with her elbow.

Pink Ranger helped Green Ranger up to give his fellow Ranger the opportunity to kick Gambit in the face before going in to punch Gambit in the same spot. By then though, Red Ranger had recovered enough to join in on the pummeling to throw a good punch in for good measure.

Meanwhile, Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger were working around Emerald's defenses. She was strong in her diamond form and also mentally powerful as she read their thoughts.

Emerald was able to push Blue Ranger away from her when Yellow Ranger tired to come in for a sneak attack. The telepath already saw that coming so she used her stronger form to overpower Yellow Ranger as she kicked the baton away. Then Emerald launched her knee into Yellow Ranger's stomach before flinging the Ranger away from her.

By then though, Blue Ranger had recovered and was coming up from behind. Emerald was able to respond but not with the fluid grace as she normally enjoyed. She fended off Blue Ranger's attacks though by blocking the punches and kicks that he tried to throw at her.

However, she wasn't aware of the trap that had been set.

Yellow Ranger was able to retrieve her baton and was soon back on her feet. Before Emerald could sense her thoughts, Yellow Ranger was on the telepath as she bashed the baton against the diamond back. Emerald grunted as her diamond form was force to be withdrawn which allowed Blue Ranger the opportunity to kick her aside.

Emerald fell to the ground with her face fuming as she turned towards the Rangers. She could see their thoughts now, but she didn't see it during the surprise attack. "How are you able to shield your thoughts from me?" said Emerald. "I don't understand. What makes you so different?"

"Because we've figured out how your powers work, Emerald," said Blue Ranger.

"You can only hurt us when we're thinking," said Yellow Ranger, "but when we're running on instinct then you have no power over us."

"And that makes you done for!" said Blue Ranger.

Before either one could even attempt to attack her, Emerald quickly escaped. Her entire body was consumed with sparkling light as she retreated to the Calnus.

With her gone now, Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger ran off to rejoin the other Rangers.

By the time that they got there, they discovered that the battle was almost over. All of them reverted back to their Galactic Pirate forms, while Gambit was grumbling about the Rangers for humiliating him in such a manner.

"I won't allow you to defeat me!" said Gambit. "I will club you all!"

Just as Gambit was about to strike, a few scattered blasts caught him by surprise. The attack didn't hit him but they were successful in slowing him down a bit.

That's when the Rangers spotted Justin with the Turbo Navigator in hand. He had shot at the Action Commander as he returned from his hiding place. "What are you guys waiting for?" said Justin. "Use the Turbo Ranger Keys!"

"You're trusting us with your Greater Power?" said Red Ranger.

"We failed to protect the signal jammer though," said Pink Ranger.

"It doesn't matter now," said Justin. "You just have to stop the Empire before they can attack the Earth!"

The Rangers nodded their heads as they took the Turbo Ranger Keys out from their buckles. With the Keys in hand, they used their Pirate Cellulars to morph into the Turbo Rangers. "Ranger Change!" shouted the Rangers. "Shift into Turbo!" A blast of light erupted once more as the Rangers transformed.

Justin was grinning as he saw the Galactic Pirate look like the Turbo Rangers. He started to get out of the way, leaving them to finish off the battle.

Red Ranger became the Red Turbo Ranger, Blue Ranger became the Blue Turbo Ranger, Green Ranger became the Green Turbo Ranger, Yellow Ranger became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and Pink Ranger became the Pink Turbo Ranger. The five of them armed themselves with the Turbo Weapons: Turbo Lightning Sword, Turbo Hand Blasters, Turbo Thunder Cannon, Turbo Star Chargers, and Turbo Wind Fire.

The Rangers raced into battle moving at hyper speed to face off against Gambit. Red Ranger spun through the air with Turbo Lightning Sword to strike at the stunned Action Commander with a red blast. Yellow Ranger came in close to begin pummeling him with her Turbo Star Chargers when she finally got the last club in she left him to the others. Blue Ranger took aim with his Turbo Hand Blasters, while Green Ranger and Pink Ranger did the same with the Turbo Thunder Cannon and Turbo Wind Fire. Their cannons and bow began to fire at the Action Commander until their barrage was finally too much for Gambit to take.

He collapsed to his knees, proving just how little power he had left in him. The Ranger regrouped as they reverted back to their Galactic Pirate forms with their Pirate Cutlasses in hand as they took out a set of Rangers Keys.

Twirling the Pirate Cutlasses around after inserting the Ranger Keys into them, they were preparing for their last attack. "Final Wave!" shouted the Rangers. "Cross Cutter!" The Cutlasses were charged with energy as they took a lunge back to finally throw a charged slash after the Action Commander. Five bursts of light escaped from their Pirate Cutlasses where they crashed into his chest, blasting him apart.

Gambit was done for, leaving the Rangers feeling victorious about this fight.

* * *

Just when the Rangers thought that things were going to get quiet, things were about to get very loud. A ray of purple light came down from the sky to touch the ground where Gambit's burning remains were left behind.

Yellow Ranger took out her Pirate Cellular as she quickly called the Galactic Galleon. "Yo Alpha!" said Yellow Ranger. "We got a bit of a situation here. We destroyed an Action Commander but he's about to comeback for round two."

"I'm aware of the situation, Leona!" said Alpha 8. "The Galactic Galleon is on its way. Hop on aboard, Rangers!"

Looking up to the sky, the Rangers spotted the Galactic Galleon coming in from above them. They briefly rejoiced as Gambit was slowly coming back to life. Justin knew what this meant so he ran towards Storm Blaster, wishing the Rangers luck as he got out of there before the real fight could being.

As Gambit was reanimated, the Rangers formed Pirate King Megazord. The five Zords combined as one with the Rangers entering the main cockpit just in time too now that Gambit was fully alive.

Carrying a deck of cards in his hands, Gambit already looked ready for battle. His dark laughter filled the air as the diamonds on his body began to flicker against the moonlight. "Now the real fun begins, Rangers!" shouted the Action Commander. "Let's see how long you last against this Royal Flush!"

The cards began to ignite as Gambit flung them towards Pirate King Megazord. The initial attack was far too fast for them to anticipate against, which led to the Megazord taking a direct hit. It took all of the control that the Rangers had to keep it together.

Another round of cards was coming up to finish the Megazord and the Rangers off. However, this time they were ready as they inserted their Ranger Keys into the keyhole to open the cannon doors.

"Galactic Starburst!" shouted the Rangers.

A series of cannonballs began to fire from the cannon which intercepted the explosive cards. Gambit was still throwing them though but this time the Rangers were better prepared for the attack. The cannons were gone and the doors were closed off, but Gambit was far from done with them as he summoned a very large King of Hearts.

"That was a neat trick, brats!" said Gambit. "But I have one more card up my sleeve. You won't stand a chance against this one. It's going to be far too fast for you to fend off against!"

The King of Hearts began to ignite in a fiery aura as Gambit put all of his power behind this one. The Action Commander had enough power to rip the Megazord apart, which surely would've meant the end for the Rangers.

Even if they were to summon the Mystic Dragon, their dragon friend wouldn't be able to act fast enough to stop Gambit's attack. The Rangers were becoming very concerned about what they were going to do when a burst of light suddenly caught their attention.

Five Ranger Keys descended from above them, which the Rangers took a hold of. It was revealed to them that the Ranger Keys were those that belonged to the Turbo Rangers.

"Justin really did trust us with the Greater Power of the Turbo Rangers!" said Green Ranger.

"Let's see how fast these guys really are then!" said Blue Ranger.

Knowing that they didn't have any other choice, the Rangers put their faith into the Turbo Ranger Keys. "Let's go!" shouted the Rangers. "Turbo King Spinout!" Inserting the Turbo Ranger Keys into the keyholes, the Rangers prayed that the Greater Power would be enough to save them.

Before Gambit could throw his ignited card, Pirate King Megazord was consumed with a bright aura. The lightshow only lasted for a second but it was enough to make sure that the Megazord was back on its feet as it held onto a pair of Pirate Cutlasses. That is when the real powers of the Turbo Ranger Keys began to activate as the Megazord stormed after Gambit just as he flung the explosive card after them.

The Rangers held onto the controls as Pirate King Megazord suddenly began to twist itself around in a rapid spin. Pirate King Megazord was moving so fast that it easily tore apart the explosive card with the explosion going off behind it as it kept going forward until it crash against Gambit. The blades pierced the Action Commander's chest just as the Megazord stopped spinning and dropped to one knee.

Gambit gave out a painful groan as he collapsed to his knees, holding onto his sides.

Inside the Megazord, the Rangers saw that the battle had turned back into their favor now. They were pleased by this as they prepared to finish the Action Commander off.

"The Mystic Dragon will finish him off!" Yellow Ranger said, holding onto the Yellow Mystic Ranger Key.

"Let's go for it!" said Pink Ranger.

Inserting the Mystic Ranger Keys into the keyholes now, Pirate King Megazord quickly began to change forms. Mystic Pirate Megazord was activated as the Mystic Dragon emerged from the bay doors of the Megazord to solidify their union. From the chest, Mystic Dragon spewed some fire after Gambit to trap him within a burning ring.

"Now this ends for real," said Red Ranger.

"Mystic Triple Seal!" shouted the Rangers.

Unleashing the powers of the Mystic Dragon, the dragon split itself away from the Megazord to deal with Gambit. The Mystic Dragon circled around the Action Commander three times in order to create three separate spell rings. The rings quickly ensnared the Action Commander, leaving him crying out in agony until the magic completely took its toll on him.

In a few seconds, Gambit erupted as the spell turned against him, ending the existence of another Action Commander. Once again, the Galactic Pirate Rangers were victorious in battle against the Zangyack Empire.

* * *

Only the victory of battle was stained by the loss of the mission.

The Galactic Galleon was hovering above the NASA compound, while the Rangers powered down to rush towards Justin who finally returned with Storm Blaster. The Rangers turned to the Veteran Ranger, thanking him for bestowing the Greater Power of the Turbo Rangers to them but feel ashamed for failing to protect the jammer. Now, it was certain that the Empire would have reinforcements coming to Earth to assist the princess in her crusade against the planet.

Justin, however, had one more trick up his sleeve. He pulled himself a little closer towards the Rangers before revealing the Turbo Navigator in his hand. "Who said I only built one jammer?" asked the astronomer. "I always feared that Zangyack might try something like this so I had a second one built on the other side of the country." Opening the navigator, Justin showed the Rangers exactly what he meant. "See, Emerald destroyed the jammer here but she never knew about the second one."

"Is it active?" asked Mika.

Nodding his head, Justin was able to raise their hopes up a few inches. The Rangers looked very relieved to hear this which gave the former Ranger a little more faith into these newbies. "The minute I activated the one here, the second one in Florida was activated as well," said Justin. "Even if the Empire was to figure out about the second jammer, they'll never find out that there are a few more scattered across the globe."

Eyes lit up as everyone stared at Justin. They just couldn't believe how far ahead he was thinking when they heard that there were multiple jammers. It was a simple and brilliant idea all at the same time that it was inspiring and was something that they would expect from a pirate.

Jade had to applaud Justin's thinking as she took the navigator away from him. "Genius, simply genius," said the Captain. "Do you have any other tricks up your sleeves that we should know about? Have you built a super missile that has the potential to destroy the Empire's flagships?"

"I'm not in charge of that mission," said Justin. "Although, I can tell you that the world's governments are working on creating some weapons in case you lot fail to stop the Empire. Everyone on Earth already knows we're doomed if the Power Rangers can't stop the Empire, but that doesn't mean we'll just surrender. We're going to keep on fighting until the very end."

"You'll live longer if you practice the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions though," said Jade. "There is no shame in fleeing."

"We've been through a lot worse," said Justin. "There's no way that we'll just hand the planet over to the Empire."

Jade couldn't argue with him any further because she found some real hope for the Earthlings. This wasn't the first time that they proved just how strong and resilient that they were, even if this planet was just full of stubborn fools. She respected that as she shook Justin's hand before turning away to return to the Galactic Galleon.

Mika was trailing behind her, while Leona and Chris were taking a little longer. Tomas was only sticking around for as long as he was since he still needed Chris's support to walk. The healing that Chris had done earlier had only got Tomas through the battle without screaming.

"You two are good gamblers," Justin said to Chris and Leona. "Keep up the good work and you might be able to trick the Empire into giving up all their riches."

"One can only dream," said Leona as she waved him off.

"We'll keep on fighting for Earth," said Chris. "Let us know about any other transmissions that the Empire tries to make though." He effortlessly lifted Tomas up bridal style as he began to carry the prince back to the ship.

"Be careful, Sir Justin!" said Tomas as he was being carried.

Justin wished the Rangers luck in their quest for the Greater Powers of the Rangers Keys. He once again found himself standing there alone as he watched a spaceship take off to the skies. For a second, he felt like a little kid again who had lost all of his powers and watched as his friends took off into space to save Zordon.

The Earth was in good hands; Justin saw the potential in these pirates and liked what he saw.

* * *

It was dawn when the Rangers found themselves back on the Gulf of Mexico. The Galactic Galleon was sailing on the waters with the Rangers feeling utterly exhausted after the lack of sleep and all of the fighting that they did today. Oddly enough though, Leona and Chris found the motivation to finish off their poker game from earlier since a clear winner hadn't been decided yet.

This round though, Mika was the only Ranger left to witness the game. Jade had refused to be a part of the game so she had took off to her bedroom to catch up on some sleep. Tomas had a similar sleep plan in mind, but he had intended to stay awake to watch the game after Chris had finished healing his leg. However, the prince was too tired and ended up falling asleep with his head on Chris's lap, which Chris didn't mind so much now.

"What are you two going to do?" asked Mika. "Do either one of you give up or are you going to go for the kill?"

Sliding all the chips that she had into the pot, Leona added her collection to the pile. She kept her cards in hand as she was ready to face anything that Chris even thought about throwing at her. "I'm thinking of a kamikaze," Leona said with a smile. "I'm all in."

Noticing the evil look in Leona's eyes, Chris knew that she was up to something. If she was so confident about her hand and he felt that he had such a good hand too that there was no point but to call her bet. "Alright, count me all in too," said Chris as he slid his entire winnings into the pot. He was going to match her bet for bet, which meant that things were about to be very interesting.

Mika's eyes were shifting back and forth as she was trying it figure out who was going to win this one. Even Alpha 8 was caught up in the game when he had been awaken from his shutdown sequence from the commotion that was made. He was sitting on the opposite end, trying not to see what cards that they had since he wanted it to be just as much as a surprise for him too.

"Ay yi yi!" said Alpha 8. "The air is so thick with tension. I'm glad that I don't have to breathe."

Chris and Leona chuckled a bit as they finally revealed their cards to each other. Both went into sudden shock by what they saw, while Mika and Alpha were equally amazed by what had just happened.

By some strange stroke of luck, Chris and Leona had the exact same cards. They both had a royal flush with an ace, a queen, a king, five, and a seven but just of different symbols. Leona's hands were full of hearts, while Chris had all diamonds. This bizarre coincidence only meant one thing, the game was to end in a tie.

Alpha 8 split the pot between them both with numerical accuracy with Leona and Chris getting 50 chips a piece. Mika gave out a loud yawn now that the game was officially over, notifying everyone that she was going to bed now.

Chris and Leona were still awestruck by what just happened, but knew that the game was officially over. All they could do now was to shake hands before collecting their winnings so that they could finally take off to bed. Leona demanded a rematch tomorrow with Chris declaring that she was on as he lifted the sleeping prince up into his arms.

As those two were walking away, Leona had to admit that seeing those two like that was the cutest thing she ever saw. She wondered what happened during the fight that got the two a little closer, but she decided to be noisy about it in the morning.

Right now, bed was calling to her like a siren called a sailor out in sea.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry that it's taken so long to update, but school is a bitch right now. My updates will take a while since I have so many papers due, including a 20 page historiography paper. Yeah, that's going to be a bitch. Now, if you leave me some pretty pretty reviews then maybe I can figure out some more time to write for you guys. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think about the story so far! READ AND REVIEW!

On the next chapter, the latest attack leaves Tomas feeling inadequate as he realizes how pitiful of a fighter he is. When Jade, Chris, and Leona are severally injured with only Mika left to care for them, Tomas goes off to find another Greater Power on his own as he seeks a Master with jungle skills. But can Tomas master a Greater Power alone in time as Zangyack launches their next attack? Find out in **Welcome to the Jungle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So I decided to put this back all the way up. Haha. My lovely fans, I hope you enjoy this latest update to the story. Since some of you were questioning Tomris and what it means for other romantic pairings...well...let's just say that this chapter will fix some of that. You'll see what I mean soon. Now, show me how much you love me by reviewing! **

**Welcome to the Jungle**:

It was starting to get late on the Galactic Galleon. Nothing had raised their alarms so it was safe for the Rangers to finally get some shut eye for the night. Even Alpha had powered down for the night so that he could run some much needed updates. He's been meaning to get to these updates, but being onboard a pirate ship made it difficult to get the proper rest, especially with Jade as its captain.

Tomas was in the room that he shared with Chris. The young prince had already showered and changed from his grimy clothes. They had spent the whole day treasure hunting, trying to seek out another one of the Greater Powers. But since Tomas failed to get a vision and a Veteran Ranger failed to show up asking for help, the mission turned out to be a total bust. Not even the Empire was raising any type of alarms, meaning that they were up to something the near future.

Now that he was underneath his covers, Tomas was finally able to get some much needed rest. The covers were beginning to feel really nice against his exposed arms and legs when the lights to the room started to come on. He cringed underneath the covers when he started to smell another fresh scent that made him chill out a bit. He never realized just how nice Chris smelled after taking a shower, the young witch smelt strongly of fruit, which made Tomas's skin tingle.

Chris tossed the wet towel onto his bed as he stood exposed in just his boxers. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants from his locked dresser and finished getting dressed before he turned back around to address the prince. By then, Tomas had already gotten a nice peep show of what the boxers were covering up, not to mention the ripply goodness of his muscular back and front. Chris noticed that Tomas was still awake and felt a little bad when he saw that sleepy look.

"Sorry Tomas, did I wake you?" asked Chris.

Shaking his head, Tomas slowly began to push his covers off as he sat up. "No you didn't, Sir Chris," said Tomas. "I just got into bed when you walked in. Was there any hot water left? I know that Jade and Mika were in the shower for a while."

Chris chuckled as he heard a faint noise from his end of the room. The water in the captain's room had been cut off for a while, but there were still some unusual noises that would wake up a mouse. "There was some water so it was no big deal. The water didn't crap out on me until after I finished rinsing off," said Chris. "Next time, I need to find out when those two plan on doing something."

Tomas couldn't help but to laugh a little when he heard it too. There was no mistaking that was the sound of Mika moaning a little too much. He felt a little embarrassed as he pulled his covers up over his head to drown the noises a bit. He shuffled around underneath the covers with his leg partially sticking out.

When Chris saw the skinny leg and remembered what happened before, he felt a little guilt as he sat down on his bed. There was a little scar there that was leftover from their fight against Gambit. "How is your leg doing now?" asked Chris. "It's been two days since I healed it for you. It's not giving you any trouble?"

"It feels a lot better now," Tomas said, blushing from hearing the concern in Chris's voice. He was surprised to hear it from Chris, but since the fight the witch has gotten a lot nicer to him. "Thanks for healing me. I would probably be walking around in a cast if it wasn't for your magic."

Taking the compliment, Chris started to get underneath his covers too. The lights went off too as there was briefly silence in the room. "You shouldn't have gotten injured in the first place," said Chris. "You know that you're not as physically strong as the rest of us. You should've just protected yourself; I could've taken the hit fine." The battle replayed briefly in his mind. He knew that he needed Tomas's help, but he didn't like seeing the prince get hurt to protect him. Had Tomas been any weaker then the blow would've probably been fatal, which would've been devastating for Chris, especially since his magic couldn't heal the dead.

Tomas flinched underneath the covers, unaware of the sadness on Chris's face by the comment. If he had seen Chris's face then he would've known that he didn't mean to offend him. But still, Tomas was royalty and raised better than that. The royalty of Sol were very well mannered and showed respect to their elders despite the crown that was on their heads. Chris was older and more experienced then he was so Tomas accepted what had been said about him.

"I'll be more careful next time," Tomas said, simply. "I'm sorry for getting in the way, Sir Chris."

Chris realized just how Tomas took it and felt guilty for saying it that way. He quickly apologized in order to make it things right between them, but Tomas's silence said it all. He gave up on the conversation as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Tomas stayed up for only a minute longer and closed his eyes, ignoring the moaning he heard coming from the other room.

* * *

Growling with frustration, Leona threw her covers off her body. She could hear the noises coming from that was between hers and the boys, which left her fuming. The noses were driving her crazy for the past half an hour since she was trying so hard to get some sleep. She was exhausted and those two were keeping her awake.

An angry Leona was not a pleasant sight to see. The women of Olympia weren't known for being the most passive women in the universe, if anything they were closer to be Amazons, which was an anger that those two would soon see. She wasn't about to break into her captain's quarters though, but that didn't stop her from slamming her hand against the wall.

"Calm the fuck down, lesbians!" shouted Leona. "Bitches, I'm trying to get some sleep. Turn off the vibraters!"

Leona kept on banging on the wall for about ten minutes straight until the moaning finally calmed down some. She had her hand against the wall when she realized just why things were quieting down enough. "Alright, bitches had an orgasm," she said, shaking her head. "Now I can get some Goddamn sleep!"

Throwing herself back in her covers, Leona started to closer her eyes and prayed that those two would go to sleep now.

In the next room, Jade and Mika were exhausted from their sexual romp. They had been going at it for about two hours with an hour spent in the shower and an hour spent in the bed. They were pruned and super sweaty, but both felt like it was worth it.

Mika was curled up into a ball with the covers wrapped up around her as she started to drift off into sleep. She was out like a light thanks to the way that Jade had dominated her that night.

On the opposite end of the bed, Jade grabbed a part of the sheet to cover up her own naughty bits. Her head was on the pillow as she looked up to the ceiling with her mind going blank for the time being. She was having a blast with Mika, but she wasn't sure how much further things could go with this. Were things purely sexual between them or was there the potential for something more? If there was room for something more than that terrified Jade to the ends of the universe since she knew damn well that the past would come back to haunt her.

Jade decided to forget about it for the night as she turned to her side and embraced Mika.

* * *

Walking from the kitchen, Tomas carried a tray of pancakes and a bowl of fruit to the cabin where the crew was awaiting their breakfast. Since Mika had gotten up super late that morning, for obvious reasons, Tomas had taken over on preparing breakfast. However, his solo debut wasn't as spectacular as Mika's cooking. The bottom of the pancakes was badly burned from being left on the griddle for too long and the fruit was poorly cut. Even the orange juice was lumpier than usual, which didn't work for three brats who preferred pulp free juice.

None of them complained though to Tomas about his efforts, Chris and Leona were too busy being angry at Jade for fucking up breakfast for them. If she hadn't kept Mika up all night then they would be having Mika's ooey gooey omelets right now.

Jade didn't seem to be aware of the coup brewing as she grabbed a stack from the tray. The lack of eating post-sex left her a very hungry girl, even Mika was serving herself an extra serving of pancakes when the rest of the crew began to eat too.

There was initially silence at the table as the Rangers were demolishing the burnt meal. Everyone tried hard to spare Tomas's feelings, but the occasional grimace would appear on their faces. The only one who was really any good at hiding it was Chris. His mom had been a professional chef before she died so compared to her, everyone's cooking sucks, including Mika's cooking.

Leona tore off a bit of her pancakes, dipping it in extra syrup to make the meal passable. "So what are we going to do now?" she asked between bites. A small lump formed on her throat as she swallowed the extra syrupy pancake. "We have no leads at all about the Greater Powers. What are we going to end up doing, just mindlessly sailing across the ocean?"

"Let's not stress that for now," said Mika. "Let's just enjoy the breakfast that Tomas prepared for us before we come up with a new strategy."

The Rangers agreed as they resumed eating. They all found it a little difficult to eat the burned pancakes, so they all ended up focusing on devouring the fruit since it was the one thing that Tomas didn't fail with preparing. The only one who even kept on attempting to eat the pancakes was Chris who partly did it out of respect and because he needed something a little more satisfying than just fruit.

All of them were silent for the time being. None of them even mentioned the sexual romp between Jade and Mika that went on last night, which kept the rest of the crew awake for a while. Leona was still feeling grumpy about hearing the two of them go at it, while Chris and Tomas kept holding onto their tongues.

Jade licked off the last of her syrup from her fingers before digging into a strawberry. She briefly glanced over towards Alpha who was busy ruining some diagnostic reports on the ship. "Yo, Alpha!" shouted the captain. "Do we have any leads? No former Rangers sending a transmission like Justin did?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain," said Alpha 8. "Things are pretty quite on Earth right now."

"Well that bites," Chris said, biting on a piece of watermelon. "How are we going to find a Greater power now?"

Tomas shivered as he felt his mind go blank, resulting in him dropping the cup of juice in his hand which spilt on his lap. The fact that the juice was being soaked into his jeans was of no concern to him as he saw a jungle flash across his mind.

Almost immediately, the Rangers tried to check on Tomas. Mika was the first to notice the glazed look on his eyes, which caused Chris to jump from his seat across from the prince to grab him. Soon enough, Tomas was thrashing about as a vision was beginning to take its toll, leaving him screaming as the images came.

Tomas's eyes became pale white as his head was lifted up to stare at his crew. They all waited patiently for the prince to speak with a thick, prophetic voice that sent chills down their spines. "_In the jungle, the tigers slumber. A power lies dormant in the hands of a Master. Find the Wayward Rhino and you shall posses the Fury of the Jungle."_ Finally, the color returned to Tomas's eyes as he fell back from his seat and into Chris's arms.

Chris quickly got to work on using his magic on Tomas. He placed a hand over the prince's chest to release his healing light on him, while the ladies began to repeat Tomas's words. Mika had caught everything that Tomas said and was beginning to say it once more for them to figure out just what kind of clue that they had.

"In the jungle, the tigers slumber," repeated Mika.

"A power lies dormant in the hands of a Master," said Leona.

"Find the Wayward Rhino and you shall posses the Fury of the Jungle," said Jade. "It sounds like we have our next clue. What Ranger Keys have to deal with a rhino and a tiger?"

They were silent for a moment just as Chris finished healing Tomas. Their seer was recovering from his latest vision, which was still fresh on his tongue as Chris sat down beside him now. Jade, Leona, and Mika were waiting for any type of input that Tomas might have like a clearer image of what he saw.

Tomas couldn't help them since he couldn't really remember what he saw. The only thing that was fresh on his mind was his own prophecy and the fact that he saw what looked like a claw.

Alpha 8's head was buzzing as he tore himself away from the main computer. His lights were buzzing while he shuffled towards the Rangers with some input on what Tomas might have seen. "I believe I know which Greater Power is calling out to you, Rangers," said Alpha 8. "If it is a lion and a tiger that you seek then there is only one generation of Rangers that wield those two animals among the primary team. The Greater Power that you seek belongs to the Jungle Fury Rangers; Tomas's vision must be about the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger."

Everyone began to smile as they finally had a clearer clue. Now, while they had no idea where to even search for this Veteran Ranger, but at least they knew who that they were after.

The only thing that they could do was stop by at the nearest town or city and begin the search there.

* * *

Wandering into the bridge, Barizorg found that Atlas and Emerald were at the princess's throne with a heated discussion brewing. The cyborg sensed no threats to his princess so the robotic man simply stood down as he approached the side of his princess. He did take careful note of how bored that the princess looked while her advisors were arguing with her.

"But you must do something, princess!" pleaded Emerald. "We already have reports of the Pirates wandering out in the open again. They have been wandering freely for two days now since our last operation failed."

Jezebel yawned as she adjusted the strap to her black Lolita dress. "You mean since you failed, don't you, Emerald?" said the princess. Well aware of what occurred during the previous attack; Jezebel straightened herself up as she sat at her throne. Her hand was dangerously caressing a dagger that she had suddenly conjured from thin air while she noticed the worry lines forming on Emerald's face. "The Pirates will be dealt with soon enough, but only when I say so. Until then, I have better things to do with my time."

Tossing his cape back, Atlas approached the princess's throne with his hands slamming down on the station. "What could possibly be more important than the mission your father assigned you?" growled the frustrated general. His anger was easily boiling up to the surface as he couldn't see what made this girl so stubborn to follow through with her mission. "The Pirates and the Earth must fall soon or else the Emperor will have our heads!"

"My father will have your head, Atlas!" spat Jezebel as she pushed the general away from her throne. She leapt away from her station with her clothes changing once more as she appeared in a simple black vest with blue shorts that went to her thighs. Almost then, she drew her dagger at Atlas with a frightful scowl on her face. "I will deal with the Rangers as I see fit. But if you must know, General Atlas, that I have plans to gather a force that will extinguish the Rangers in an instant!"

Removing the dagger from Atlas's throat, Princess Jezebel turned her back on her commanders. She quickly began to make her way out of the Calnus as she vanished into the stars with a squad of Centurions that she assigned to her personal mission following her lead.

Barizorg briefly glanced towards Atlas and Emerald before vanishing in a starry trail after her.

Left alone on the ship, Atlas continued to fume from the princess's spoiled nature. He was inches away from attacking her throne when Emerald grabbed him with a diamond hand. His fury was about to explode into a violent display that would've surely gotten him sentenced to a possible death sentence. Emerald pulled him back from the brink before turning away from the throne, possibly as equally disgusted with the princess as he was.

Emerald sat down at her station with her legs crossed together as she turned back to Atlas. It was easy to tell how he was feeling, you didn't have to be a telepath to know that he was pissed thanks to how red his face was. It was enough to make her chuckle a bit, but she knew that it would burn the bridge that she was trying to build with her fellow comrade.

"Spoiled girl!" shouted Atlas. "Worthless girl! Why must we continue to serve a royal as weak and frustrating as she is?"

"What other choice do we have, Atlas?" asked Emerald. "We cannot throw a coup against her. She is the Emperor's daughter, turning against her would be suicide." The scientist noted that all of the Centurions in the bridge were gone as they had followed their princess out on her personal quest. She couldn't see what the princess was planning, but she had a bad feeling about it as she decided to come up with her own solution. "If our princess cannot lead us then we shall deal with the Rangers on our own."

"Are you suggesting that we attack them together?" said Atlas. "I would very much like to take out my frustrations on the Pirates."

"And I already have an Action Commander in mind that can help us dispose of them," Emerald said, while smiling at him.

Atlas soon found himself as amused as she was as they began their plots against the Rangers.

* * *

While the Empire was preparing for their next attack, the Rangers resumed their quest for the Greater Powers. The city that the Galactic Galleon was nearest too was Ocean Bluff which just so happened to be a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was the first stop that the Rangers would make, hopefully it would also be their last as they were praying to find the Jungle Fury Greater Power there.

Tomas was the first to land on the ground as Alpha dropped the Rangers off. The others soon followed behind him as he began to wander around to see if there was anything that could possibly trigger his memory or a second vision. He was hoping for the former though, while he was stumbling around in the middle of a lightly, crowded plaza.

Mika and Chris were the first to run up to him to help him on the search for the latest Greater Power. Leona and Jade kept to the background, while cautiously looking around their surroundings. The people of Ocean Bluff found the Pirates to be a little odd, especially since it was clear that they were up to something by just how bizarre that they were dressed. The pirate jackets made it a little obvious that they were pirates, which made some of the people nervous as they were oblivious to the fact that these were the Space Pirates.

Ignoring all of them though, Jade went over to Tomas and lightly grabbed the prince by his shoulder. "Do you see anything yet that jogs your memory?" asked the Captain. "I would like to get this quest over with before dinner time if possible."

"I'm trying, Captain Marvelous," said Tomas, "but nothing seems familiar." The prince broke free from his captain as he began to wander a little further into the city. He was gazing around everything, but still found that nothing was catching his eye. "Maybe this isn't the city that we should be looking in. We should probably ask Alpha if there is another city nearby."

"How come we just didn't ask Alpha where the Jungle Fury Rangers operated?" asked Mika. "It seems like it would be a pretty obvious place to start."

"Alpha told us though, remember?" Leona said, flicking her nerdier friend in the back of the head. She started to chuckle when she heard Mika complain about the flick. "He said that they were active in Ocean Bluff. We're in the right Ocean Bluff so maybe this Rhino Ranger is hiding somewhere in the city."

"I would try scrying for him," said Chris, "but I don't know where to begin. I don't think the Rhino Ranger Key will be enough to track the guy down."

For a moment, the Pirates paused as they tried to figure out what Chris just said. Remembering that he was dealing with non-magical folks, Chris had to explain what scrying was to them. It was a simple process, at least how explained it, which was simply as a supernatural way of tracking a person down with something belonging or representing the person as the guide.

He felt that the Ranger Key wouldn't work in tracking the Veteran Ranger down since they had all used that Ranger Key at least once in the past. Their own spirits tainted the original spirit's magical imprint.

"So I guess we're back to square one then!" Leona said, growling in frustration.

At least that's where the Rangers were initially going to run to. That all would change though when their Pirate Cellulars began to ring at the exact second that a change took over Tomas.

One second, Tomas was perfectly still, but the next second something happened. The prince sensed something in the air that caused him to spring into action as he took off running down one of Ocean Bluff's busier streets. He was easily able to avoid the traffic, but by the time that the Rangers realized what just happened he was already halfway down the road.

Chris was about to go after him when Leona stopped him as Jade answered the call.

"Rangers!" shouted Alpha 8. "The Empire has landed in the city. Emerald and Atlas are leading a band of Centurions with a new Action Commander joining them. I do not know what they are up to at the moment, but it's certainly nothing good."

And that was that as the call quickly came to an end. Jade slammed her Cellular shut as she groaned a bit thanks to the latest annoyance. She couldn't believe their luck, especially when she had a theory that Tomas took off because he might've sensed the Greater Power.

"We'll have to go on without Tomas," Jade said to her crew. "I think he might know where our Rhino Ranger is so we'll leave him to collect the Greater Power. If we really need him then we'll call him. Understood?"

Nodding their heads, the others realized that was the best plan that they could come up with for the moment. Chris in particular liked this plan since it meant that Tomas would be kept out of unnecessary danger. He kept that strictly to himself though as he grabbed his Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key.

The four of them quickly took off running where the Empire was supposedly attacking at, while morphing into their Rangers forms.

* * *

Running down the road, Tomas followed the supernatural cord that was tugging at his mind. He ignored the huffing and puffing of his own breath as he jumped over a stair rail and landed in the middle of some bushes. The scratching he felt from the branches hitting his partially exposed legs didn't seem to bother him either while he kept on running.

An image flashed across his mind that was nowhere near as powerful as his earlier vision. What he saw was the White Rhino Ranger, which made it clear to Tomas that he was on the right track as he kept on running. He kept going until he finally made it to a park where he saw a man there, performing what looked like karate moves in front of a small crowd.

The man was dressed in all white and appeared a little older in his years, possibly just shy of his forties. He was throwing himself around in front of the crowd, displaying the moves that took him years to master. Seeing what the man was doing caused Tomas's face to light up as he thought he found exactly who he was looking for.

Tomas ignored the crowd that consisted mostly of teenagers as he pushed his way through to meet the man just as he ceased the performance. The light-skinned man with dirty blond hair squinted his eyes curiously at the oddly dressed boy that was in front of him.

"Can I help you with something?" asked the older man.

Growing anxious, Tomas just blurted out what he was thinking as he practically jumped the older man. "Are you the Wayward Rhino?" asked Tomas. The prince's eyes were full of hopeful glee only to be crushed when the man started to back away from him. Fearing that he might be wrong, he knew that he only had once chance to prove if this was the man he was looking for. "Were you the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger?"

Tomas dug into his pocket and finally pulled out the Ranger Key of the Rhino Ranger. He held it up for the man to see, which led to a smile to form on his face.

"So you must be one of the Space Pirates that I've been hearing so much about," the man said to the prince. "Yeah, I was the Rhino Ranger. You may call me Dominic though."

Dominic Hargan, the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger, was known for his wayward ways. He had spent most of his life travelling after leaving the Pai Zhuq Academy before becoming one of the Jungle Fury Rangers. And here he was, back in Ocean Bluff, with a Space Pirate approaching him to get his hands on the Jungle Fury Greater Power.

It was a little funny since Dominic had dreams of being a pirate when he was younger. He never imagined that he would be approached by a pirate for help though, especially one who was so pink.

By now, the crowd had taken off now that the show was over. They didn't want anything to do with the weird guy in pink either so there was no point in them sticking around.

Tomas returned the Ranger Key to his pocket, still smiling as he kept near to Dominic. "Sir Dominic, I am Prince Tomas del Sol, the Pink Galactic Pirate Ranger," said the young man. "I ask you, on behalf of my team, that you trust us with the Greater Power of the Jungle Fury Rangers. We are on a quest to defeat the Zangyack Empire and need to master all of the Ranger Powers before we can stop the Empire."

Dominic nodded his head, well aware what it was that the Pirate Rangers were up to. Like Xander mentioned before, Veteran Rangers did a pretty good job at keeping connected together over the years. Before saying a word though, Dominic began to circle around Tomas to take a good look at the young man, which caused the prince to be a little nervous.

There was some potential in the young man, whom Dominic saw but wasn't too sure that Tomas saw within himself. The Pai Zhuq Master wasn't sure just how to trust the young man though with the powers of his generation, but he did see a noble heart which made him consider it at least.

"Before I can hand over my powers to you," said Dominic, "I have to trust you first. Since I will be acting upon the interests of my team then that means you'll really have to work for it." He stopped walking once he was face to face with Tomas. In those eyes, Dominic could see that Tomas was willing to do what it would take. There was something inside him that was desperate to prove himself. "You'll have to pass my training and unlock your Animal Spirit first before I hand the power over to you. Are you up for the challenge?"

Nodding his head, Tomas jumped at the chance to do so. He knew what Dominic had some special training in mind, which he was willing to do since he wanted to become stronger enough to prove himself worthy to Chris. "Yes sir!" said Tomas. "I will do whatever it takes."

"Good! Then we should get started," Dominic said, smiling.

But before Dominic could instruct his new pupil, the Pirate Cellular began to ring. Tomas immediately responded by grabbing it which quickly led Dominic to sense danger in the city.

"The city is under attack by Zangyack," said Alpha 8. "The other Rangers are already fighting against the Centurions and an Action Commander, but need your assistance, Tomas."

Tomas pulled himself away from the Morpher for a moment as he looked over to Dominic for a bit of advice. There was no way that Dominic was going to force him to stay here, which led to the martial arts master to hold his hands up. "Protecting the Earth comes first," said Dominic. "Go help your friends then come back here once the threat has passed for training."

"Thank you, Sir Dominic!" said Tomas. "I will be back as soon as I can!" Returning back to his call, Tomas instructed Alpha 8 to teleport him to his friends. Before that happened though, he retrieved his Ranger Key from his pocket and began to morph. "Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!"

As Tomas morphed into the Pink Ranger, a flash of pink light swallowed him whole as he was transported across the city, leaving Dominic to resume his own training.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were off into battle, facing the latest threat to Earth.

A swarm of Centurions had started the attack on the city. Further behind the enemy lines was their leaders in this attack: Atlas and Emerald. The fearsome duo were joined by the latest Action Commander, an intergalactic martial arts master by the name of Shou-Lau. The Action Commander was covered in thick, brown armor that was odd for a martial arts master, but didn't hinder his abilities at all. There were also two hands that stuck out from his shoulders which served to stabilize his balance, while over his head was a yellow arch that helped him to generate more power.

Shou-Lau marveled at the firepower that the Centurions used against the Earthlings and their city. It was enough to make him laugh before he turned back towards Atlas and Emerald. "So what would you like me to do?" asked the Action Commander. "Do I just start blowing things up?"

"No," said Atlas. "We want you to fight them!"

Turning around, Shou-Lau spotted the Galactic Pirate Rangers coming in for a landing. The four Rangers pushed through the Centurions to fight like their lives depended on it.

Red Ranger sliced a Centurion apart with her Cutlass, while Green Ranger saved her back by shooting down another. The duo did well for each other as they continued to push through the Centurions as Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger fended off the bulk of them. Those two weaved through the Centurion forces before driving a fierce blow into them with their Pirate Cutlasses, while blasting others away with their Pirate Pistols.

The Rangers kept on this when they finally took real notice to the big guns. Green Ranger pushed a Centurion Officer away from her before turning back to the rest of her teammates. "I'll hold off the Centurions, you guys!" shouted Green Ranger. "Deal with their bosses."

"Be careful, Mika!" Yellow Ranger said, cutting down a Centurion.

With that done, the trio leaped away from the Centurions, leaving them to Green Ranger. Their focus was soon turned on the Action Commander since Atlas and Emerald were keeping their distance from the fighting. Those two were just waiting to see Shou-Lau defeat the Rangers with his special powers that would leave them breathless.

Before taking on Shou-Lau though, the Rangers summoned powers from their predecessors. They each held onto a Ranger Key and began to morph once more to strengthen their assault.

"Ranger Change! Sun Vulcan!" shouted Red Ranger. "VulEagle!"

"Ranger Change! Sun Vulcan!" shouted Blue Ranger. "VulShark!"

"Ranger Change! Sun Vulcan!" shouted Yellow Ranger. "VulPanther!"

A burst of light washed over the trio as they morphed into the three Sun Vulcan Rangers. Their uniforms stayed the same colors only they gained a simple full suit with a V across their chests and a white scarf around their neck.

They leaped into battle against Shou-Lau who was ready to face them. Yellow Ranger threw fierce punch after the Action Commander, drawing on the powers of the panther, but soon found her attack blocked. Blue Ranger did the same as he harnessed the powers of the shark. The Action Commander was easily able to latch onto them both before spinning them around and tossing them to the side.

Red Ranger flew in with the powers of an eagle to back her up. Her attack was able to connect with her opponent, but it still wasn't enough to stop Shou-Lau. The Action Commander pushed her aside before grabbing her waist and dragged her back up into the air. Unable to break free, Red Ranger was helpless as she was dragged back down to the ground by Shou-Lau who used her as a cushion.

"Oh ho ho!" Shou-Lau laughed as the Rangers lost their Sun Vulcan powers. They reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms, carrying their injured selves to the corner. "Was that your best, pirates? I hope not because you'll need more than that to defeat me!" Bringing his hands together, Shou-Lau harnessed his powers to create an electrifying spark of energy. "I am a Master of Cosmic Kung-Fu! My powers far exceed anything that you have to offer!"

In proving this, Shou-Lau hurled the blast of energy after the Rangers. The three were powerless to stop the attack, which left them screaming in pain as they were thrown carelessly to the side.

By that point, Green Ranger had most of the Centurions down for the count when she saw what happened to her friends. Before she had the chance to go back them up, the Centurions exploited that opportunity by shooting at her until she fell in defeat. She easily dropped to her stomach, cringing in pain while the Action Commander was boasting his victory.

The Centurions were about to cheer too when a series of laser blasts began to ran down above them until they all fell in defeat. Green Ranger was spared since the shooter was careful not to hit a friend.

Appearing in the battle now, Pink Ranger jumped into the fray with a Ranger Change of his own. He had morphed into the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger and was using the Sub Driver to attack the Empire's forces.

He landed in the fight with the Sub Driver still in hand as he saw that his friends had been defeat. Guilt began to attack to attack him for not coming in sooner, but he was about to make up for that as he turned his blaster towards the Action Commander. "You won't get away with this!" said Pink Ranger. "I will defeat you for my friends!"

"Show me your worst, pinky!" said Shou-Lau.

Pulling down on the trigger, Pink Ranger fired a volley of blasts after the Action Commander. His attacks were proven to be worthless though as the Action Commander was easily able to deflect all the attacks with his Cosmic fighting-style. The blasts were disarmed until Shou-Lau really decided to turn up the heat by absorbing one of the blasts which caused the hands on his shoulders to charge up and return fire.

Pink Ranger was shot down by a cosmic blast that led to him reverting back into his Galactic Pirate form. He dropped to the ground and struggled to get back up on his feet even when the others told him to stay down.

"At least you're stubborn," said Shou-Lau. "This will make the fight a little more interesting."

Rushing into battle, Pink Ranger tried to fight the Action Commander hand-to-hand, but easily found himself outclassed. Shou-Lau was easily able to block each blow and return the attack thrice fold until Pink Ranger just finally collapsed in defeat.

Emerald and Atlas were very pleased by what they were seeing when they ordered Shou-Lau to finish them. The Action Commander would've done that too had Green Ranger not recovered enough to stop them.

She had quickly morphed into the Green Mystic Force Ranger and used magic to distract the Action Commander for a moment. Shou-Lau growled with frustration as a series of vines began to burst forth from the ground. He rapidly began to cut the vines apart to clear out a path for him but in the end he found that the pirates had vanished.

While the spell had been active, Green Ranger had Alpha teleport the Rangers out of there so that they could regroup.

Shou-Lau turned towards his superiors and found that they were equally annoyed by this. Atlas and Emerald decided to return to the Calnus for the moment so that they could try another plan out to lure the Rangers out from hiding.

* * *

The retreat was swift as the battle had left the Rangers badly injured.

Mika wasn't too badly injured so she assisted Alpha 8 in administering aid. She had proven herself a genius by creating some devices that were able to replicate Chris's healing powers. The devices weren't as effective as magic, but they were able to treat the minor injuries that Tomas and the others had.

It was Tomas who was able to bounce back the fastest since he wasn't as injured as the other three were. Jade, Chris, and Leona had taken a full blast from the Action Commander, which meant that they needed a lot more time to heal from the battle. Not even Chris was in a good enough state where his magic could easily heal himself. He was half-conscious and so was Leona, Jade was the only one who was hanging on well enough to do anything.

"Did you find the Rhino, Tomas?" Jade asked as Alpha healed her. "Is that why you took off running?"

Tomas carried himself away from the chair he was sitting at as he approached her side. "Yes, Captain Marvelous," said the young man. "He is willing to give us the Greater Power but only if I pass his tests. He wants me to unlock my Animal Spirit."

"Then it sounds like you better get to work than," mumbled Jade. "I think the only way we can defeat the Action Commander is by using the Jungle Fury Greater Power."

"He can't go off on his own though," Chris groaned, entering the conscious realm. "He can't do this on alone."

Leona was half back too as she struggled to move her body just a little. Her shoulder was killing her and in desperate need of healing which is why she pulled Mika away from Chris. "What other choice do we have?" said Leona. "The three of us are broken, we need someone to watch over us, and someone else to watch the monitors for when the Empire attacks again."

"But what if Tomas gets attack," said Chris. "None of us can help him, he'll be vulnerable."

"I can handle it, Sir Chris!" said Tomas. "I will prove to you all that I can protect myself and my friends!"

The boom in Tomas's voice caught everyone by surprise. They were used to a soft-spoken royal, not this ballsy young man that was willing to put himself on the line for them. Chris had no other choice but to hold his tongue, while Jade and Leona grinned from amusement.

Mika went over to Chris to start healing him again. "He'll be fine, Chris," said the young lady. "If Tomas gets into serious danger then I'll leave to help him out."

Tomas got back up on his feet as Alpha 8 urged him to be cautious. The prince promised that he would master the powers for them before the next attack. He ran out of the ship, barely stopping a second to grab his coat before taking off to find Dominic once more.

They all watched him leave and wished him good luck as they tried to hurry up and recover.

* * *

Unaware of what was going on the Earth, Princess Jezebel turned her attentions on another worthless rock. Her mission brought her to the Moon where numerous villains at one point or another had a base of operation that they used to prepare an attack against the Rangers. The lairs of the various villains is where Jezebel hoped to find of something of value to her for the plans that she had against the Rangers.

Atlas thought her to be a fool but it was he who was the foolish one.

Jezebel had a plan up her skirt that she was cooking up against the Rangers. She had been examining the histories of the villains that the previous generations of Rangers had gone up against when she found something interesting. It was the Angel Force Rangers that caught her eye and the villains that they went up against, particularly Thrax and Zodiark.

The son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa had a mystical gateway in his possession that he had used to summon powerful monsters from beyond the Fade. It would be destroyed by the Dark Lord, Beelzebub though who did not wish for Thrax to claim the great power that lurked in the depths of the Fade. However, a fragment of the Nexus survived that was claimed by the Dark Prince Zodiark who would perish from existence after submitting to the First Celestial, Orphan, then later had his body and soul destroyed by the First Daimon, Satanail.

What Jezebel sought was the Nexus fragment that Zodiark once held. Her sorcery and the powers of the Empire would surely be powerful enough to unleash the power that Thrax and Zodiark sought to unleash upon the world. She was positive of this as she led Barizorg and the Centurions through the world of rubble that was on the Moon.

Barizorg demolished a particularly large bit of rubble left behind from the destruction of Thrax's Castle Pandemonium. The palace had been destroyed when the Dark Lord King, Luther, had first awakened and displayed his superiority over the villains that dared to test him. Virtually everything on the moon was destroyed in a single blow, but enough of the structures were left intact that Jezebel could possibly find what she sought.

Eventually, the Centurions found something that might be of interest to their princess.

Jezebel took in a fresh breath from the oxygen that floated around on this end of the Moon. The residual magics left behind by the dark forces allowed for oxygen to exist, which was oddly enough plentiful.

The princess had Barizorg help her up over a large bit of rubble so she didn't risk injuring herself. She gracefully landed on her feet before seeing what it was that her Centurions wanted to see. A smile graced her face when she saw the starship that was once used by the Dark Prince Zodiark, which had also served as his home until his untimely demise.

Half of the ship was buried in rubble, but it was nothing too serious. It would take a while for it to be uncovered though which meant that the princess needed to be at least a little patient.

"Well this is promising sign," said Jezebel. "If the Nexus shard will be anywhere, it will likely be in there, along with anything else of value." The princess hurled a blast of fiery energy after the ship to test its defenses. Her spell met powerful resistance from the ship's shield which meant that there was still some spark left in it despite the years it went through without proper maintenance. "This might be a little more difficult than I expected, but it will still be worth it. What I'm seeking is worth so much more than just a few strands of gray hair."

Jezebel turned to her men, ordering them to be excavating the starship. The Centurions and Barizorg quickly got to work as their princess had commanded. So now all she had to do was six back and relax, watching them do all the work to uncover the Nexus fragment.

* * *

Tomas was back in the park, looking around for any sign of Dominic. He was feeling rushed at this point since he was well aware that he needed to master the Jungle Fury power before Shou-Lau returned to finish them off. He couldn't allow that to happen so he needed to get to work before that could happen.

Running through the first layer of trees, Tomas was feeling really lost when he finally heard something that caught his attention. It was like the roar of some animal, which made Tomas sure he was in the right direction as he ran towards the noise. He pushed through a few more trees when he finally found Dominic in a private clearing where the Pai Zhuq Master stood with his shirt forgotten on the ground.

All around him where paper lanterns that were lit up to help counteract the setting sun. The private setting made it the perfect location for Tomas to prepare to master his Animal Spirit. Dominic was aware though that it would be take a while before that happened though.

"Are you ready now?" asked Dominic. "I won't go easy on you, just so that you know."

Tomas could only nod his head as he was well aware of the situation he was in. He needed the Greater Power to help his friends and stop the latest threat to the Earth. So shrugging off his coat which left himself only in a pink t-shirt and jean shorts, Tomas approached the martial arts master so that he could begin the training. He felt a little improper from being in such a state of dress, but he ignored his upbringing for the moment.

Dominic took notice to the bandages wrapped around Tomas's arms. There was another on his leg and ankle, which left Dominic to realize that the battle had been a little rough for him. It was reason enough for Dominic to believe that Tomas was far more determined than he had originally thought.

"I am ready, Sir Dominic," said Tomas. "I will learn to unlock my Animal Spirit to prove myself worthy."

"If you are truly ready," said Dominic, "then your first lesson is to address me as Sensei or Master Dominic from now on." Drawing a battle stance, Dominic was ready to see what the kid had to offer. He saw Tomas prepare to fight with his defense already raised high, which was already a good start, at least in theory. "Let's begin!"

"Yes, Sensei!"

As Dominic was coming at him, Tomas prepared himself for the worst as his trial began, while the sun began to set.

* * *

Over a day had passed since the last attack, but Atlas and Emerald had yet to make a move against the Rangers. Shou-Lau waited patiently in the bridge as he properly meditated in order to conserve the strength that he needed in order to finish off the Rangers the next time that they faced each other. The Action Commander was well aware of how vulnerable the Rangers were, so where his superior officers.

But still there was nothing done about them.

Atlas turned away from his station after receiving another report from the Centurions about the current status of the Space Pirates. Their location still remained unknown, but it was obvious that they were still in the city of Ocean Bluff, which meant that they would be ready for an attack. He needed to strike while they were still weak, but the general couldn't do so without his co-general in this mission with him.

He was quickly becoming frustrated by Emerald's lack of a presence. He was ready to curse for the scientist when the doors to the bridge finally opened up upon her arrival. "It's about time, Emerald!" said Atlas. "The time to attack the Pirates is now."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Atlas," said Emerald. "And it's lucky for us that I've been working on a plan to help just with that." To prove her point, she held up a foreign device in her hand that she carried over towards the Action Commander. A curious gaze fell upon her as Shou-Lau tried to understand what she had planned for him.

Without another word, Emerald strapped what looked like a rather large, computer chip onto his person. The chip even buzzed with life which frightened the Action Commander as he feared what had just been done to him.

Something needed to be done before he could panic any further. Emerald had to restrain him with her diamond hand to keep him in his meditative stance. "It will not harm you, Shou-Lau," said the telepath as she broke into his mind. She tampered with the chemical processing to cause him to calm down before she had to use brute force on him. "This device will help to make you immune to the Pirates' weapons. So long as it's active, it will make their weapons ineffective and unable to harm you."

"Then that means they will have to fight me with their bare hands," said Shou-Lau. "Your chip will strip them of the only advantage that they have."

"Exactly," said Emerald. "You will be able to exterminate the Rangers and be handsomely rewarded for your services to the Empire."

Shou-Lau bowed his head before her, offering his thanks to her gift. He returned to his meditation as he awaited further commands from the two of them.

Emerald regrouped with Atlas in order to come up with a final plan against the Rangers. The two were about to speak when a Centurion interfered with the meeting. The Centurion pointed out some data that they needed to see, which helped to reveal where their princess had taken off too.

Immediately, the two of them became aware of some unknown activity on the moon. Their cameras were able to spot Centurions and Barizorg digging around the area of starship that was unfamiliar to them. Princess Jezebel could be seen, sitting on a throne of rubble while she was busy filling her nails without a care in the world.

"Curious," said Emerald. "I wonder what it is that the princess is seeking."

"Knowing her, it's probably something shiny and worthless," said Atlas. "Let's not worry about her any longer. We must return to eliminating the Power Rangers before they have enough time to regroup and repel our attack."

Emerald had to pull herself from the screen as the transmission went off. She knew that Atlas was right, but she just couldn't help but to find herself drawn to whatever it was that Princess Jezebel was after.

Shou-Lau continued his meditation, all while Atlas and Emerald pulled together a plan to finish the Rangers.

* * *

Sweat poured down his face as Tomas was barely hanging in there after spending the entire night training with Dominic. There were bruises that ran up and down his body with a few other scrapes to show just how much of a beating he was taking.

Dominic had to admit though that Tomas was showing some promise. The heart of a warrior was beating in the younger man's chest, it just needed to be brought out to the surface. Now, Dominic just needed to figure out how to bring it out of him.

There was something still beating that caused Tomas to take charge. Tomas ran towards the Pai Zhuq Master, trying to prove himself yet again.

Blows were traded as Dominic saw everything that the boy had to offer being thrown at him. Tomas tried everything that he had learned from his companions. The young man threw his leg up into the air to hit Dominic only to fail as the Master blocked the attack simply by slapping him away. It caused Tomas to lose his balance for a moment, but the Ranger tried hard to get back into the game by throwing his elbow back as he used the momentum to give him a little more speed.

The attack still proved to be a failure as Dominic caught the blow and easily pushed Tomas down to the ground. He fell face first to the dirt with the exhaustion really starting to catch up to him now after the many of hours of training.

Yet Tomas wasn't any closer to mastering his Animal Spirit then he had been hours ago. It was all quickly becoming hopeless for him as he stayed down on the ground, finding his will keep on going a little hard to do.

Seeing him down on the ground, Dominic could sense the helplessness that Tomas felt. He could see just how desperate that Tomas was but the will was becoming harder to reclaim. Dominic knew that he had to edge the boy in the right direction so he was probably going to have to play a little low ball to accomplish that.

"What do you fight for, Tomas?" said Dominic.

"I fight for good," Tomas said, gasping for air.

Kneeling down towards him, Dominic put the match on hold. He really needed to go further with this if he was going to get Tomas to awaken his Animal Spirit. "That's not a good enough answer," said Dominic. "Tell me what you really fight for. What motivates you to do what you do?"

"I don't understand," said Tomas. "What more is there then fighting for what's right?"

Things could get moving along, thought Dominic. "A lot more. Not knowing is what is keeping you from mastering your Animal Spirit," said Dominic. "So tell me what you fight for? Or better yet…tell me who you fight for?" Dominic sat on the ground with his hands on Tomas's shoulder now. The young man was looking up to the Master with his eyes wide while sweat continued to run down his face. "You introduced yourself as a prince. How can you not be a master at fighting if you're a prince?"

"Because Sol is a peaceful planet," said Tomas. Slowly, he began to sit up as he faced his Sensei. "We never even had a standing army until Zangyack threatened to attack our world." The memory of the final hours of his planet started to return to him. It was enough to produce some tears along with the sweat, further giving him a light headed.

"The Emperor's advisers approached our plan, offering a peace treaty in exchange for our subservience to them. They wanted my father to offer up his only heir to marry the Emperor's daughter. After much debate amongst the royals, my father refused to give me up and compromise our planet's honor. We refused to aid the Empire in their dominance so the Emperor declare war against the planet."

"Zangyack invaded the planet and burned everything to the ground. Everyone was murdered, so many innocent people were slaughtered as our weapons were powerless to stop the Empire's invasion. They finally reached the palace after massacring half the planet." Tomas stopped himself from going any further as he choked on his sobs. Dominic felt his stomach tightened as Tomas finally resumed his story. "My father tried to get me of the planet but the Zangyack stopped us and pulled us out of the palace so we could see the damage. I can still feel the fire against my skin, I can smell the bodies, and I can't get the sounds of the dying out of my head."

"My parents were killed right in front of me. One of the Dukes was able to distract the Centurions long enough to allow me to escape before he too was killed. I managed to make it to an emergency space pod that took me off the planet, away from the Zangyack, taking me to a planet where I'd meet my future crewmates. I am the last survivor of planet Sol."

With the story over, Tomas collapsed in tears. Dominic stayed closer to the fallen prince, allowing him to get out all of the tears until he was ready to speak again. Tomas didn't say another word though as he had said everything that he could say.

Dominic patted Tomas on the head before slowly helping him up to his feet. By then, Tomas was able to put himself together a bit, but nowhere near enough to lock himself away again. So Dominic decided to strike while Tomas was still vulnerable enough to open up.

"Thank you for telling me your story, Tomas," said Dominic. "I understand that this was difficult for you to say, but you did good. So…I ask you again, tell me what you fight for." Taking a few steps away from him, Dominic could see a small light go off in Tomas's eyes. He could see that something was going to happen if he just kept pushing a little further. "Who do you fight for?"

A spark went off in Tomas's mind as he turned towards Dominic. He tightened his fists as he could finally see what it was that he meant now. "I know what I fight for, Sensei," said Tomas. With the beating in his chest, Tomas could feel a new power brewing within his heart. He spread his arms out and took a low bow with his eyes still on the Master. "I fight for Sol, I fight for all of the lives stolen that day. I fight for their honor; I fight for those I love!"

Raw power erupted from his body to prove just how much Tomas had learned about himself. His will to fight and his noble desires allowed it to finally occur. Dominic watched in awe as the aura sprang forth to cause Tomas's Animal Spirit to finally take form. What came out of him was something that Dominic had never seen before though; it wasn't anything like the earthly animals that he seen before.

The animal that emerged was like a crane, but different. The Crane Spirit looked far more elaborate with various runes as a part of its flesh. The wingspan was far greater but what was even more odd was the second set of wings with all of the feathers appearing almost divine.

"Amazing," Dominic whispered as the spirit let out a roar.

The Crane Spirit returned to his body, leaving Tomas feeling oddly invigorated. The tired feeling that Tomas had quickly began to melt away and left him feeling like a new man. He stood proudly on his feet with a smile on his face as he was well aware that he had mastered his Animal Spirit.

Looking towards Dominic, Tomas was brimming with joy as he ran over towards him. He threw his arms around Dominic while laughing his head off. "I did it, Sensei!" said Tomas. "I mastered my Animal Spirit!"

Dominic felt proud for his pupil as he returned the gesture. But the smell was a little too much so he got away from Tomas when it got too strong. "I am proud of you, Tomas," said the Pai Zhuq master. "You accomplished that what you sought to do. And now that you mastered your Animal Spirit, you have earned the right to use the Greater Power of the Jungle Fury Rangers."

Tomas thanked Dominic once more and was still screaming with joy on the inside when a loud ringing caught his attention. The young man turned his head to his forgotten jacket where the ringing was at the loudest. He went off to retrieve his Pirate Cellular, answering it to find out what was happening now.

"We got trouble," said Mika.

"What is it, Lady Mika?" asked Tomas. "Has the Action Commander returned?"

"Oh yeah. Shou-Lau is back and more bad than ever. The others aren't quite ready to fight him though. How far along are you at mastering your Animal Spirit?"

Smiling, Tomas turned back to Dominic for a second. "Actually, I just mastered it," said the young prince. "Dominic has already entrusted me with the Greater Power. I'll fend of Shou-Lau for as long as I can with my Animal Spirit. Just have the others worry about getting better."

"Be careful, Tomas," said Mika. "I believe in you."

Tomas nodded his head as he hung up the call. He turned back to Dominic who simply egged him on to take what he learned to fight the Action Commander. Smiling still, he thanked Dominic for everything before grabbing his jacket and taking off to return to battle.

Dominic watched him leave and knew that the power was in good hands now.

* * *

Shou-Lau ordered the Centurions to fire at the city. Their blasters blew apart buildings, cars, and other nearby monuments that got caught in the fire. Most of the people were getting out of the way, but the Centurions were pushing further into the city. The people of Ocean Bluff were vulnerable to attack as there was no one able to protect them.

A few people fell to the ground, none mortally wounded though but their injuries were still bad. It was only going to get worse when the Centurions prepared to attack again. Only this time, a series of pink blasts stopped them from going any further. The Centurions stepped back with the people breathing a sigh of relief.

Leaping into the fray once again, Tomas appeared to help out these innocent people. He had a Pirate Pistol in hand with his Pirate Cellular in the other hand. "Escape, good people of Ocean Bluff, I will protect you!" said the young man. It didn't take yelling at them a second time to make them move, the people started to move, even helping each other in order to escape. Tomas threw his pistol into the air as he took out his Ranger Key to morph. "Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!"

A blast of pink light watched over Tomas as he morphed into the Pink Ranger. He caught his pistol just as it was coming down from the sky and took aim at the Action Commander, pulling down on the trigger to take him down with a single blast.

Shou-Lau hid the urge to smile as the bullet came up to him only to stop short of its goal. The chip placed on him by Emerald created a wall of energy that protected him from the attack. It worked exactly like Emerald had said it would, which came as great joy to Shou-Lau while as a great surprise to Pink Ranger.

"Your weapons are ineffective against me now!" said Shou-Lau. "Without your pretty guns, you are powerless to stop me!"

Pink Ranger looked at his pistol for a moment before turning his sights back on the Action Commander and the Centurions. He chose to drop the pistol to the ground since he knew that he didn't need it now. "I can fight you without a gun," said Pink Ranger. "I'm not the same boy you met before. I am far stronger now thanks to my Animal Spirit."

Shou-Lau wasn't sure what to expect of this. He simply ordered the Centurions to attack the lone Ranger, hoping that the superior numbers would be enough to destroy him. With twenty Centurions, the Action Commander was certain that it would be possible, but he was in for a surprise.

Pink Ranger took in a deep breath as he thought about what he was fighting for. The people of Sol and his friends needed him, he needed to be strong for them so to protect the Earthlings from suffering at the hands of the Empire.

That was all that needed to be done to awaken his Animal Spirit. Pink Ranger spread his arm wide, allowing his divine crane to burst forth from his being to strike against the Centurions. The mighty wings of the crane tore the Centurions apart, easily ending the threat that they brought. In seconds, they were blown to pieces with the crane flying back towards Pink Ranger before fading away from view once more.

Seeing this, Shou-Lau had no other choice but to be astonished by what Pink Ranger accomplished. It was a powerful arte that meant that the Rangers was significantly stronger now, but not strong enough to defeat him though. The Action Commander had enough arrogance to believe that this would be an easy battle for him still.

Aware that he needed to be cautious, Pink Ranger struck the buckle on his belt to draw on more power. The Ranger Key that he summoned was that of the Rhino Ranger. "This is for you, Sensei," said Pink Ranger. "Thank you for trusting me with your power." Taking out the Ranger Key, Pink Ranger inserted it into his Pirate Cellular. "Ranger Change! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

A wave of white light washed over him, transforming Pink Ranger into the Rhino Ranger. He was dressed in a white suit with orange lights running along with a black belt wrapped around his waist.

"You still aren't strong enough to challenge me," said Shou-Lau. "You will be defeated, boy!"

"We'll see about that!" said Pink Ranger.

Rushing off into a fight, Pink Ranger took on Shou-Lau with the power of a rhino backing him up this time. He avoided the Action Commander's first couple of blows as he crossed his arms together to avoid the first round. He pushed Shou-Lau back before spinning his body around to kick the Action Commander across the face. Shou-Lau groaned with pain as he fell back before Pink Ranger ran back after him to fight again.

This time, Shou-Lau erupted with a force of cosmic energy from his body. It easily pushed the Ranger back, but it wasn't enough to make him lose the will to fight.

Lucky for him though, he would no longer be alone. There were a series of growls that caught the Action Commander and Pink Ranger by surprise as they turned back to see four bodies coming after them. Without raising any alarms, Pink Rangers' companions had all morphed into the other Jungle Fury Rangers to draw on the Greater Power he unlocked.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger became the Blue Jaguar Ranger and Yellow Cheetah Ranger. Their single color body suits carried the black spots that were similar to what the real wildcats would have. Yellow Ranger flew in quickly as she began to unleash a series of wicked blows against the Action Commander which he was barely able to block. Blue Ranger followed up with a stealth attack that led to him to sneak behind the Action Commander to hit him with a massive blow.

Green Ranger became Wolf Ranger which gave her a violet uniform with sharp gauntlets on his forearms and strong shin guards. She drew on the powers of a predecessor, charging the gauntlets up to unleash a band of violet energy. The attack initially crashed into the chest of the Action Commander with her then throwing a few kick that led to a similar burst of energy that this time hit the rest of the body.

Shou-Lau was flying across the plaza he had attacked when Red Ranger arrived as the Red Tiger Ranger. She charged up her fist with the jungle power, jumping at the Action Commander for a nasty blow. Her attack struck the Action Commander in the head, making him really let out some painful cries before it was all over Pink Ranger returned. He drew upon the Rhino power once more before swinging his arms around with a blade-like wave forming as he crashed into the hands on Shou-Lau's shoulders.

The chip that Emerald forged for him, shattered to bits as a result.

The Rangers quickly regrouped now that they really beat the Action Commander. They could still hear the groans of Shou-Lau as they reverted back to their Galactic Pirate forms.

"We've never been that strong before," said Yellow Ranger. "You must've really gotten us the Jungle Fury Greater Powers."

"Did you really doubt me? I did promise to unlock the power by the time you all recovered from the last fight," said Pink Ranger.

"And you kept that promise," said Red Ranger. "I'm proud of you, Tomas."

"Thank you, Captain Marvelous!"

"That really was amazing, Tomas," said Green Ranger.

"Yes," said Blue Ranger. "You really showed how us how strong you really are. You really are amazing."

"Oh! Thank you, Sir Chris," said Pink Ranger as he blushed underneath his helmet.

There was more groaning as Shou-Lau was starting to get back up on his feet with the Rangers turning their attention back onto him. Two flashes of light joined his side to reveal an armored Atlas and a sharply dressed Emerald joining his side. If they were going to add their power to his then were going to need to finish this fast.

Everyone decided to let Pink Ranger lead them on this one since he had earned them the Greater Power. He felt proud as he armed himself with his Pirate Pistol and Pirate Cutlass with the Ranger Keys inserted into them, while the others followed him.

Shou-Lau was back on his feet, but he was stumbling around. It was going to mean the end of him too as they took aim, and neither Atlas nor Emerald were willing to go down with him as they jumped aside. "Final Wave!" shouted the Rangers. "Pirate Finish!" The Rangers shot a bullet in the air before taking a step back to unleash a slash of energy to join the bullets. The two combined in a colorful fashion before finally crashing into the Action Commander, ending the threat.

* * *

In the ashes of Shou-Lau's defeat, the Rangers were staring Emerald and Atlas down. Five Rangers were ready to stand up against Princess Jezebel's advisors and deal a massive blow to the Empire. However, Emerald refused to allow them to go down that easily as she summoned her special ray-gun.

Red Ranger tried to lead her team against the two advisors, but were quickly stalled by Atlas as he wouldn't accept defeat either. The armored man gathered streams of energy to his hands, which he used to lash out against the Rangers to buy Emerald a few more seconds.

Powerful blasts of energy crashed in front of the Rangers, not harming them but were as effective as Atlas wanted them to be. Atlas dropped his hands as Emerald had pressed the trigger to her device which led to twin beams of purple light to descend from the sky to strike the ground where Shou-Lau's remains were. Almost immediately, the restoration process began as the Rangers were about to fight the Cosmic Kung-Fu Master a second time.

"We're done here, Rangers," said Emerald. "Shou-Lau will demolish you."

"So long, brats," Atlas said as he turned away.

The two vanished from sight in an instant, while Shou-Lau was being regenerated. The Action Commander was rising up to gigantic size which meant that the Rangers only had seconds to respond.

Pink Ranger retrieved his Pirate Cellular to call Alpha 8 for assistance. "We need the Megazord, Alpha!" said the Ranger. "We'd appreciate it if you hurry."

"I'm on it, Tomas!" said Alpha 8.

The Galactic Galleon quickly appeared above Ocean Bluff as Alpha 8 brought the Zord out to battle. Five ropes were thrown from the ship, which the Rangers used to pull them into their individual cockpits to their Zords.

From the Galactic Galleon erupted a ray of light that spat out the other four Zords. The Rangers began the Megazord just as Shou-Lau had truly returned from the grave. The Action Commander was unable to slow the Rangers down as the Galactic Galleon had enough time to connect to the other four Zords to form Pirate King Megazord.

The Megazord descended into the battlefield with its giant pistols in hand. The Rangers steered the Megazord to fire at the Action Commander with full force. The Pirate Pistols were hitting the target, but would soon prove to be a failure in attack strategy as it seemed that Shou-Lau had regained some of his older powers.

Shou-Lau deflected the bullets fired by Pirate King Megazord with the greatest ease. The Action Commander blocked the last of the blasts before returning fire with a stream of energy that struck the Megazord, causing some serious damage.

Inside Pirate King Megazord, the Rangers were shaken up as they held onto the controls. It was all that they could to keep the Megazord standing from the startling blow that the Action Commander had delivered against them. And it wouldn't be the last one either as Shou-Lau charged after the Rangers, preparing to lay down some more blows.

"We can't let him get any closer!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Insert our Ranger Keys now!" ordered Red Ranger.

Acting quickly, the Rangers inserted the Galactic Pirate Ranger Keys into the key slots. The cannon emerged from the chest of the Megazord just in time. Shou-Lau was just about on them when the Rangers unleashed a volley of cannonballs against the Action Commander to knock him down a couple of pegs. This easily caused Shou-Lau to lose his balance as he was shot back, but nowhere close to being defeated.

The Rangers bought themselves a couple of seconds to regroup and attack again.

"We have to use the Jungle Fury Ranger Keys," said Pink Ranger. "It's our only chance at defeating this Cosmic Kung-Fu."

"What kind of powers do you think they'll give us?" asked Green Ranger.

"There's only one way to find out," said Blue Ranger.

By then, Shou-Lau was getting ready to get back up on his feet. The Action Commander appeared to be very angry despite the lack of an ability to make facial expressions. The growls that he made against the Rangers was all the proof that they needed.

Smacking their buckles, the Galactic Pirate Rangers took out the Ranger Keys of the Jungle Fury Rangers once more. The Rangers inserted the Ranger Keys into the keyholes and hoped for the best. What they got was a fully revitalized Megazord with the five Zords parts opening up to reveal a powerful light from within.

Shou-Lau was shaking his head as he heard mighty roars come out from these glowing vortexes. "What is going on here?" said the Action Commander. "I don't like the sound of that. It sounds like I'm in a jungle!"

"You're about to enter one," said Pink Ranger. "Jungle Beasts!"

"Spirit Strike!" shouted the other Rangers.

From the glowing openings, out came five Animal Spirits that belonged to the Jungle Fury Ranger. The Panther and Cheetah Spirits were the first to emerge to strike against the Action Commander. The pair were successfully able to attack the arms of the Action Commander with their vicious claws. Next came the Wolf Spirit that spun around in the air before attacking his foe with his sharp tail across the chest. The Tiger Spirit showed up afterwards to deliver a mighty blow by biting the Action Commander in the chest as well. Finally, the Rhino Spirit charged through to deliver the final blow.

The Rhino Spirit charged against Shou-Lau with his horn glowing with a magnificent shine. The attack caused the Animal Spirits to return from where they came, while Shou-Lau soon dropped to his knees and was left with no other choice but to submit to defeat before erupting in a blast of fiery energy that marked the end of his existence.

* * *

Leaping from the Galactic Galleon, Tomas returned to the park that he had originally found Dominic at. The rest of the Rangers were following him this time as they wanted to meet the man that taught their Tomas how to fight like a champ. It truly was a bit of a marvel to them since they were well aware of how limited Tomas's skills had been before today.

Tomas was snooping around everywhere as he tried hard to find any sign of his Sensei. There was nothing there though, everything had been cleared away as though no one had been there in the first place. It was just didn't make any sense which caused some concern for the young man while he continued what was obvious a futile search.

Mika went over to Tomas to keep him from going berserk. She placed a hand gentle hand over a shoulder that forced him to acknowledge her. "Maybe he took off since he completed his job," said Mika. "The Veteran Rangers are supposed to teach us the lessons to master their full powers. He did that when you unlocked your Animal Spirit."

"But…but he didn't say goodbye though," Tomas said, feeling horribly sad.

One of the first people that he had so boldly opened up to was gone. It happened too quickly, which helped to make Tomas feel so low after everything that has happened to him in his past. Dominic knew what the fallen prince fought for...he knew of the pain yet he'd take off without saying a word.

It was almost cruel.

"Dominic was never any good at saying goodbye."

Alarmed, the Rangers turned back around to find a man standing behind them. He bore a goofy grin on his face as he approached them dressed like a cross between a hipster and a yoga instructor. There were some noticeable wrinkles around his eyes, but nothing too serious since he was still very much young in heart and the way that his body looked.

He ran a hand through his perfectly quaffed, dark hair before speaking to the Rangers again. His voice was very calm which helped to soothed the alarmed Pirates. "Sorry about that, my friends," said the mystery man. "I didn't mean to scare, only to enlighten."

"And just who are you, Mr. Enlightenment?" asked Leona.

Lifting up a brown bag, the man shot a smile towards the dark-skinned alien. "Well, you can call me R.J.," said the man. "I'm the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, and Dominic's oldest friend."

Tomas and the other Rangers were surprised to hear that. This was the first time that they met two Rangers from the same generation at once so it was something a little different to them.

However, for Tomas, it gave the young man a bit of hope as he rushed towards the former Wolf Ranger. He stopped himself though and quickly bowed towards him since he was certain that R.J. was also a Pai Zhuq Master.

"No need to bow, young one," said R.J. "I am here to give you a gift from Dominic. He wanted me to give you this as a reward for completing your training under him." Handing over the brown bag, R.J. was smiling as he waited to see Tomas opened it. The young man didn't waste a second as he tore it open with his eyes lighting up as he held up a pink jacket with black lines running all over it and three claws connected together over the left breast.

"It's like the jackets we wore back in the day," R.J. told Tomas. "Think of it as our way of making you an honorary Jungle Fury Ranger for learning to master your Animal Spirit."

Tomas couldn't help but to grin as he fought the urge to tear up from such a thoughtful gift. It was a wonderful gift from his Sensei, one that he would greatly appreciate for the rest of his life as he turned back towards R.J. "Tell Sensei that I said thank you," said Tomas. "And…and we are all honored that you have trusted us with your powers."

"Of course," said R.J. "After all, we're counting on the five of you to save the universe from the Zangyack Empire. But don't worry, there's no pressure at all!"

R.J. took a little bow before turning away from the Rangers. He went off to return to whatever it was that he felt like doing that day, leaving the Rangers alone to do as they pleased.

Surrounding him, the Rangers encouraged Tomas to put on his new jacket. Mika and Leona pulled off his pirate jacket to really leave him with no other choice. Tomas was grinning from ear to ear as he slid the jacket over his body which was a perfect fit after he finished buttoning it up.

With it on, Tomas felt like a real student of Pai Zhuq as he turned to face his friends. He raised his arms up for a moment before spreading them out as they all jumped away from him. There was a flash of pink energy that briefly erupted from Tomas as his Crane Spirit emerged to roar before retreating back within him.

The Divine Crane was truly a sight to see as the Rangers all began to wonder just how Tomas was connected to such an animal. However, that would be a question for another day, right now they needed to celebrate since Tomas had gotten them one step closer to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

* * *

An explosive blast erupted from Zodiark's starship as a defense measure against intruders. It would easily be dismissed by Princess Jezebel by a simple gust of wind that washed over her and Barizorg. The princess yawned at the failed attempt of security as she stepped over the ashy remains of the device.

Barizorg took point in front of the princess, while the Centurions waited for their return outside of the ship. The cyborg would slash away any potential threats to his princess and also offer up his own life to keep her safe. All of that was part of his programming however, but Jezebel didn't seem to mind as she sensed the power that slumbered within the ship.

There were plenty of doors that were before them. Jezebel stepped in front of Barizorg as she tried to get a better feel at what might lurk behind the doors. Her hand grazed against one of the doors where she felt an insane amount of dark power lingering behind. It made goosebumps grow across her skin, which left her feeling a bit light-headed.

"Oh!" groaned Jezebel. "Thinking about it gives me goosebumps! This is the one, Barizorg! Beyond this door is the Nexus fragment that I want."

Taking one step back, Jezebel consumed her hand with electrical magic. She gave out a loud yell before releasing the magic to blast the door to bits which also cancelled out the protective elements left behind by the Dark Prince. The security measures were hardly worth a dime now that the Dark Prince was no longer alive to sustain their fuel levels.

Jezebel stumbled into the private chambers of Zodiark and found them to be almost as luxurious as her own bedchambers. It would certainly be scandalous if her father had learned where she was, but she assumed he would be more than pleased by finding out what she claimed. "Zodiark had style, I'll give him that," said Jezebel as she approached the bed. She snapped her fingers at Barizorg who quickly flipped the bed aside to reveal a safe built at the bottom of the floor. "And you have to appreciate a man with a thirst for power. Thanks to him, I am one step closer to claiming Ultimate Power for my throne!"

Throwing her dagger at the safe's magical lock caused a chain of events. The seal immediately shattered to tiny bits along with the dagger. The safe door swung open with what the Holy Grail of a madman lurking in its depths. Jezebel's eyes were beaming with joy while Barizorg knelt down to retrieve the treasure for her.

Finally, as Barizorg held up a stone fragment, Jezebel could feel its power for herself. Despite only being a fraction of what the Nexus was, there was so much power contained within that one shard that she felt that it could resurrect an army of the dead.

Only Jezebel had something far better in mind as she took the Nexus fragment from Barizorg. The raw darkness within the fragment left her mind buzzing with possibilities as she held in her hand the key that would destroy the Power Rangers.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, things are about to get very ugly for the Rangers. The heroes learn of a new Greater Power on an island in the sky. Believing that there will also be treasure on this island, Leona will get herself in a bit of trouble with an Air Force pilot. Meanwhile, Jezebel will harness the energy of the Nexus fragment to unleash a power that will surely defeat the Rangers. But before she can defeat the Rangers, an intervention will occur that will either save or destroy the Rangers. Find out what happens in **Brave Little Lion!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: GREAT NEWS! So I finish most of my work for school, now I just need to worry about final exams so that means I should be able to update the story more frequently. Can you say weekly updates? Or maybe even bi-weekly if I feel that you deserve it? Yes yes! That's how much I love you guys. Alright, so now the shit is about to seriously hit the fan in this chapter. A lot of chaotic things are about to happen. But before you start reading, I just want to make a special dedication to the people affected from the Boston Marathon, the explosion at a factory in Waco, the turmoil in Venezuela, and everything else that's going on in the world. It's times like these that I'm sure we all wish that heroes like the Power Rangers really did existed. My prayers are with you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and Review!**

**Brave Little Lion:**

"Ranger Change! Fever!"

The Galactic Pirate Rangers found themselves locked in combat against one of the Empire's Action Commanders yet again. They had cleared out the Centurions just moments before when they decided to perform a Ranger Change to terminate the Commander. Unleashing the powers of the Battle Fever J Rangers, each one morphed into a generation of Rangers that was non-native to the planet.

A burst of light washed over the Rangers as they got their dancing shoes on. Red Ranger became Battle J Red Ranger wearing a white suit with red gloves and boots plus a white scarf wrapped around her neck to go with the helmet she wore. Blue Ranger became Battle J Blue Ranger with a white bodysuit on with blue lines, blue boots, and blue gloves to go with his scarf. Green Ranger morphed into Battle Fever J Pink Ranger which had a light-pink bodysuit that went with blue gloves and boots, a light-pink scarf, and a helmet with feminine hair peaking out. Yellow Ranger morphed into Battle Fever J Orange Ranger which gave her an orange body suit with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. And Pink Ranger morphed into Battle Fever J Black Ranger which gave him a black bodysuit with green accents and a white scarf.

Now that they were dressed to kill, the Rangers marched into a fight against the Action Commander.

The Action Commander on today's menu was Shikabanen. He was a rather grotesque Action Commander that was all black accept for the blue orbs that were scattered across his body. He had only one hand which had a blaster attached to it, while the other hand was simply a large rifle. As the Rangers were coming towards him, Shikabanen began to open fire on them to blast them into oblivion with his rifle hand.

With the powers of the Battle Fever J Rangers, the young warriors were able to move away from with enough agility to avoid getting shot at. Green Ranger and Pink Ranger dove out of the way before the blasts could overwhelm them, while Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger ran some interference. The duo kept charging towards the Action Commander before finally splitting ways as well.

Shikabanen barely had time to prepare when he became aware of Red Ranger missing from the line-up. He had only seconds to turn before Red Ranger appeared behind him. She drove her foot into his face to easily catch him completely off guard. The force of the attack was enough to cause him to stumble back, leaving him open to another attack.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger gave Green Ranger and Pink Ranger a boost. Those two were thrown up into the air, flinging themselves at the Action Commander to deliver a karate chop on the shoulders were the blue orbs were contained. This attack caused a great deal of pain to Shikabanen but it didn't end there. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger went in after that to deliver a swift punch into the torso just in time as Red Ranger sprang up out of nowhere to deliver an upper cut to the jaw of the Action Commander.

With that last blow, the Rangers knew that Shikabanen was done for.

The Action Commander flew halfway across the construction site before finally landing in a tar pit. His mass was able to crack the foundation of it, causing a cloud of broken cement to fly up into the air.

The Rangers reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms to finish off the fight. Red Ranger was surrounded by her crew, each on armed with their Pirate Pistol and Pirate Cutlass. "It looks like things are done for you, Shikabanen," said Red Ranger. "You picked a really bad day to come to this planet. You were better off staying under the rock you crawled out of!"

"Don't get arrogant, Rangers!" growled Shikabanen. "The Empire will crush you and claim this planet under its possession! Our princess has a plan that will destroy you."

"What a shame then that it won't save your skin," said Yellow Ranger. "Let's finish this bozo!"

Inserting a pair of Ranger Keys into the keyholes, the Rangers charged their weapons up for the final attack. "Final Wave!" shouted the quintet. "Pirate Finish!" Firing a bullet from their pistols, the Rangers let their attack out before sending out a slash attack from their cutlasses to join it. The twin energies formed a single blast that rocketed towards the Action Commander to end the battle.

Five blasts of energy connected against the Action Commander's being, blasting Shikabanen into the graveyard where he belonged.

The Rangers weren't quick to celebrate though since they knew how this routine usually went. Red Ranger already had her Pirate cellular out, ready to summon the Galactic Galleon for when the Action Commander was revived.

Only this time, the purple beam never came down from the sky. The Rangers waited for what felt like a mini-eternity when they realized that the Empire wasn't going to revive this Action Commander to destroy them.

"Well…that's new," said Green Ranger.

The Rangers powered down, reverting back into their civilian forms.

Tomas was scratching the side of his head as he turned toward the rest of his crew. "I wonder why they didn't revive this Action Commander," said the prince. "Do you think that they've given up on fighting us?"

"Far from it," said Chris. "Shikabanen said that the princess is up to something. Clearly, she didn't want to waste her time by reviving him."

"Now, we need to worry about what it is she's up to now," said Jade. "We'll work on uncovering her plot tomorrow. For now, let's get some rest." Flipping her cellular open, Jade made a call to the ship anyways. "Beam us up, Alpha."

Following her command from the Galactic Galleon, Alpha 8 activated the teleportation system to safely transport the Rangers home.

* * *

The transmission ended the second that the Rangers had left the battlefield. Emerald and Atlas turned away from the monitor, still unsure why Jezebel had forbade them from reviving Shikabanen so that he could try destroying the Rangers once more. They knew better than to openly question her, but it still bothered them immensely while they took to their stations.

Lifting his head up, Barizorg turned towards his princess. Despite lacking human emotions, the android could sense that something was wrong with his master since their return from the Moon. His basic programming caused him to be concerned for the princess, but that was the limits of where it could go.

At her throne, Princess Jezebel's eyes were locked on the screen with a frightful glare. She appeared to be drained, devoid of any sensible amount of emotion that would show any possible degree of reasoning. What the princess had was the look of a madman as she continued to hold in her hand the last remaining fragment of the Nexus. The dark shard was glowing in her hand, emanating wicked energy that held the power that she sought to defeat the Rangers.

Jezebel arose from her throne with a sour look on her face as she abandoned her place. She began to dangerously approach the monitor to where the live transmission was frozen to the second that the Rangers were teleporting away. "You should be very concerned, Rangers," said the princess. "What I have in store for you is beyond even your wildest of nightmares. What I plan to unleash is power, pure power."

Gazing upon the Nexus Shard with a loving smirk, Jezebel couldn't sense the harm that the shard was doing to her mind. All she knew was that she had the key to ultimate power in her hand. "The downfall of the Power Rangers is upon us," said the princess. "I want an Action Commander summoned, one who can distract the pirates long enough for me to complete a very special ritual."

"And what is the goal of this ritual?" said Atlas.

Holding the Nexus Shard out to him, Jezebel continued to smile as her pupils began to dilate in a way that concerned the Champion. The hunger that was in his eyes raised alarms for Atlas as he feared the harm that the Nexus's influence was doing to her.

"My ritual will unleash power," said Jezebel, "but not just any kind of power. This power that I seek will drastically tip the scales of good and evil. The power source that I seek is that of another world, a dimension of untapped potential if you will."

Jezebel continued to hold the Nexus Shard up, gazing upon its splendor. The raw power contained within it was almost enough to do what she desired, but some more blood needed to be spilt. As Thrax needed to feed the Nexus with the blood of innocents, Jezebel needed to do the same which is exactly why she had Shikabanen sent to fight the Rangers. The lives that were lost gave the shard more power, but now the princess needed to turn to more supernatural forces to accomplish what she desired.

"What realm are you trying to siphon power from, princess?" asked Emerald.

"The Forgotten Realm," said Jezebel. "A world beyond the Fade is where a great power waits. Its potential has never been claimed by good or evil since the early centuries of Creation so it is bursting from the seams." Pressing the shard against her chest, Jezebel fed the Nexus some of her power to release the first step of her ritual. All she needed to do now was to wait for a full moon on the Earth before she could complete the final steps, which luckily was tomorrow night.

Atlas and Emerald had a terrifying feeling that they knew exactly what the princess spoke of. The look of fear on their faces was proof enough, which even felt glorious when the princess took notice of it as she returned to her throne.

"Yes, my dear advisors," said Jezebel, "the pupil has finally surpassed the master. The power that I seek is that of Purgatory, the Forgotten Realm where the souls of monsters and Celestials are sent to upon death. With the powers of Purgatory feeding our Empire's weapons then there will be nothing that Heaven or Hell can send after us that has even the slightest of chances to defeat us."

Jezebel sat upon her throne, cackling as she knew that the end was soon coming for this miserable planet.

* * *

With sun gone for the day, the Rangers had gone their separate ways for the night. They parted ways after dinner to find a little bit of adventure for the night. Tomas was successful in conning Chris and Jade to go to some movie with him. It was going to be some cheesy romantic-comedy that neither of them wanted to see, but Tomas was able to get away with it by poking at Chris's softer side and by paying for extra snacks for Jade.

Mika ended up following Leona to the bars for a little night out on the town. The ladies strolled towards a rougher end of town, something that Mika wasn't totally thrilled with but was assured by Leona's presence. As they strolled in, Leona made sure to keep up with the badass biker chick look as she changed into something all in black with a nice leather coat over it. Mika, on the other hand, kept it simple with a pair of jeans and a vest.

The two briefly split up for a moment before they would regroup at the bar. Mika needed to use the restroom then had to check up on Alpha with something, leaving Leona alone to start the first round of drinks without her buddy.

When Leona found some seats at the bar, she heard some rowdy guys playing pool not that far from where she was. She quickly ignored them since she could easily tell that they were stupid boys from the local university. Signaling the cute bartender for some shots, Leona wondered just how much trouble she was going to get herself into tonight.

The first shot slid across the bar and with a quick chug, it was in her system. Leona slammed the glass down on the bar before calling for another. The second shot was gone just as quickly as the first as Leona allowed her senses to dull for a second. She called for a real drink after that and felt a little chummy when she glass was placed in front of her. The taste of rum was good, but nowhere near as strong as the drink was on her home world.

Leona dulled the memory of home as she chugged about half of the drink. She just listened to the stupid boys playing pool when Mika finally showed up and called herself a drink. A sigh of relief came from Leona as she had a worthy distraction now. She turned her sights on Mika as the two began to talk about their quest for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

"What do you think it is?" asked Mika. "I know Alpha said that it will defeat the Empire, but it has to be something more with it. Will it be just jewels or gold coins? Or do you think it's something else?"

Taking a swig of rum, Leona bit down on her bottom lip. "I have a feeling that it's just power that we're after," said the darker-skinned woman. "It's something so powerful that it can destroy or create anything that we desire." Leona started to chuckle as she took a little more rum into her system that night. "But what do I know? I'm not a fortune teller like Tomas is. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe Alpha is wrong for that matter. The treasure could just simply be the lost treasure of a Space Pirate or it can be the ultimate weapon with the power to destroy Zangyack."

"Or something ancient and unholy that can kill us all," said Mika.

Noticing that Mika had sipped about half her drink away in a second, Leona decided not to venture any further. She didn't want to deal with picking up the pieces tonight. "You're a depressing drunk, light-weight," Leona said, taking her drink away. "No more booze for you!"

Before Mika had the chance to respond, there was a shriek at the other end of the bar. The dullness that came from drinking instantly vanished as the two of them got up from their seats to see a woman not that much younger than Mika being manhandled by some guy. He was clearly drunk and getting very aggressive, but the young woman was unable to get away from him as he had a strong grip on her.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline coming on, Leona slammed her drink on the bar before going after them. She ignored Mika as the petite girl tried to pull her back in. What she did was storm towards the man, pulling her off of the woman that he was trying to run off with.

"The lady said back off, douche bag," said Leona. "I suggest that you listen before I make you."

"You and what army, little bitch?" said the man, booze was clearly the culprit in the case. He drank a little too much liquid courage and had turned into a beast. That was something that Leona wouldn't stand for, especially after what he did next. "I'll fuck the shit out of you too. I'll fuck this bitch, then you, and then your little friend behind you."

Leona offered him a smirk before rocking his world. She grabbed the hand that he was using to hold the young woman and easily snapped that wrist. The man screamed at the top of his lungs as his captive ran out the bar, while Leona went on to finish him off. She slammed his face against the bar before pushing him down to the ground where he stayed there, unconscious.

Too bad it wasn't over there. Leona's display of prowess caused the man's buddies to go after her too. They were just as pathetic as he was though and they would about to see what it felt like to get their asses kicked by an alien chick.

The next one that tried to attack Leona had his arm pulled back before getting kicked in the spine. It wasn't enough to dislocate anything, but it sure as hell hurt. Leona was on the next one by driving her elbow into his throat before kicking him in the shin. Another tried to grab her from behind only to get a bottle of bear smashed against his head, only this time it wasn't Leona that did that.

Mika tossed the broken end of the bottle to the ground, away from him. She let out a sigh before looking at Leona with a look that basically said that she was going too far. "Let's get out of here before someone calls the cops on us, again," said Mika.

"He shouldn't have tried to be a rapist," Leona said as Mika guided her out the bar. "I could castrate him if you give me like five seconds."

"I think the broken wrist and nose will do for now," said Mika. "If he tries anything again then I'll give you the gun to shoot him in the balls."

Leona skipped over one of the fallen buddies of the guy as they left the bar. The two spotted the girl that had almost been the victim of an assault entering her car, but not before stopping for a minute to thank them. The two pirates simply smirked at her before they too got out of the bar before the sirens began to get a little too loud for comfort.

* * *

Fighting off a hangover the next night, Leona lifted her head up from the table to guzzle the glass of water that Mika had got for her. She was still barely aware of where she was since the crew had decided that morning that they were going out for breakfast. All she knew was that her head was fighting her like a bitch, but she felt good about the first bar fight she had last night.

Mika wasn't exactly thrilled to get dragged into two more fights after the first one, but she had to keep Leona from going out of control. Oddly enough, each fight involved somebody trying to take advantage of someone else whether that was sexually or just for the sake of being an asshole. This type of trouble wasn't kept to herself. Mika made sure to inform Jade of this before they had left the ship with the captain assuring her that Leona would be dealt with.

Until then, the crew was to enjoy their morning out on the town. It was a lovely day too, which made the breakfast bounty that they were about to receive all the more wonderful.

Without drifting too far out of the ordinary, Jade was inhaling her food with remarkable speed as Chris and Leona weren't too far away. Mika and Tomas could only roll their eyes as they ate their food at a slower pace, but one that didn't put their meals in jeopardy. They needed to remain especially vigilant since Jade had a tendency to steal food away from her crew if they didn't eat fast enough.

The minute that Jade tried to snatch a bite from Tomas's plate, her hand got struck with a fork. It caused the captain to glare at the prince as she retreated back to her end of the table.

"What are our plans for today, Captain?" asked Chris as he finished the last of his eggs. "We still have no idea what the princess is up to."

Jade rubbed her sore hand, while glaring at Tomas for a second. The prince tried to ignore her as he went on to eat his bacon as she turned her attention towards Chris. "I don't think we can ignore her for much longer," said Jade. "We cannot allow her to catch us off guard so we need to be on the run. Until we find our next clue, we're going to be constantly moving around the planet until she makes her move then we strike her with full force."

"You hope to ambush her instead?" asked Mika. "Do you really think that'll work?"

"I'm not too sure about ambushing her, Captain Marvelous," said Tomas. "As crazy as she is, Princess Jezebel is still brilliant plus she had Atlas and Emerald serving as her advisors. They will be waiting for us to ambush them. It'll be a trap then we'll have to face the forces that they have to attack the Earth."

Letting out a deep sigh, Leona finally fought through the after affects of drinking too much to make herself known to the crew. She held up a pancake above her head to wave at them for attention before finally speaking up. "We can't exactly sit around like ducks though," said Leona. "If we don't strike them then they'll strike us. At least if we make the first move then we might be able to catch them by surprise."

"It still sounds a little too risky," said Chris.

"Risky is my middle name!" Leona said with a cheerful smile. "You can't win a war without taking some risks."

The table fell silent after she spoke. The realization that they were at war against the Zangyack Empire was starting to settle on their shoulders. Before they had arrived to Earth, the five of them just settled for creating chaos for the Empire and stealing what they could. Now though, they were wagging an open war against the most powerful force in the universe.

It was still a lot to take in. It was so much to take in that none of them spoke for the remainder of the meal.

Jade threw some gold coins on the table before rising up from her chair. Following suit, her crew began to stand as well as they prepared to leave, still silent as their war against the Empire was still hovering over their heads. None of them wanted to say another word about it since they were all thinking about just how much trouble that they could be in as Jezebel was planning something serious against them now.

Tomas, especially, felt a little miserable about it all as he thought back to his lost planet. Even after mastering his Animal Spirit, he still felt incomplete, but tried to dismiss those thoughts though as he followed Jade's lead. He was keeping up pretty well when he felt a sudden chill run down his spine that caused him to freeze where he was standing.

"Captain Marvelous," Tomas uttered before his mind was pulled back.

The Captain looked back at the perfect moment as she caught sight of Tomas's eyes glazing over with a white haze. She immediately ran toward him to catch him before he fell as his body began to heave and shiver as the latest vision was overwhelming him. Mika and Leona drew in closer too as Chris hovered closer towards Jade, preparing to heal Tomas if necessary.

Feeling mystical energy playing with his mind, Tomas could see what appeared to be an island in the sky while his body fought against the psychic effects. There was a large island up in the sky with gigantic animals unlike any that he had ever seen before. The sight of the animals was joined with five figures appearing before him which was clear to him were a previous generation of Rangers.

"_The island above a turtle's cove holds the secret to a wild power,_" whispered Tomas. "_To gain the power, one must embrace the call of the bears in order to hear the call of the lion._" Tomas's head fell back as he gave out a deep sigh, unable to think anymore as he passed out in Jade's arms.

The Space Pirates saw that there wasn't a crowd around them, so Chris quickly orbed them back to the ship to regroup and solve Tomas's latest vision.

Alpha 8 entered the bridge of the Galactic Galleon just as a series of blue orbs began to appear near the Captain's chair. The Alpha bot gave out a startled yelp when the Rangers came into view with an unconscious Tomas in Jade's arms being one of the first things that he saw. The Captain was quick to place Tomas on the nearest sofa, while Chris knelt over him to begin casting his healing magic over the young prince.

Since the vision, Leona's hangover had finally gone away which led to her joining Mika to try and crack the puzzle. Both of them were repeating Tomas's prophecy under their breath. They had an idea of what they were supposed to do in order to uncover the latest Greater Power, but no idea at all about where to begin their search.

Jade opened the treasure chest beside her chair to begin piecing the puzzle together for herself. She grabbed a few Ranger Keys, making sure that she had in her hands a key from different generations of Rangers before returning to Tomas's side. By then, Chris's magic had worked their charm and was able to pull Tomas back out from the darkness of his mind when Jade held up the Ranger Keys for him see.

"Do any of these look familiar?" asked Jade. "Which generation is it?"

Surprised that Jade was moving so fast, Tomas tried to recall what his latest prophecy was before he even began to open his mouth. Chris stayed beside him to make sure that Jade didn't try to push Tomas too far when the prince pointed at the Blue Ranger Key in her hands. "That was one of the Rangers that I saw," said Tomas.

Jade dropped the other Ranger Keys on their laps as she held up the Ranger Key of the Blue Wild Force Ranger. She flicked it open for just a second before closing it back up again, turning her sights on Alpha 8 next. "You've worked with Power Rangers before in the past," said Jade. "Where can we find the Wild Force Rangers?"

Alpha 8 approached the Captain with his robotic feet scrapping against the tiled floor. The others began to gather, forcing the Alpha bot to speak up for a change. "I cannot tell you where the Rangers currently are, Jade," said Alpha 8. "I do not know where they disappeared to, but what I can help you with is tracking down where each team was active. Since uncovering the Mystic Force Rangers' powers, I've noticed that most of the Rangers have been at or around the cities that they were active in originally."

"Then that means one of the Wild Force Rangers might be around back in their town!" said Mika.

"In theory," said Alpha 8. "The Wild Force Rangers were active in a city called Turtle Cove. I can plug in the coordinates then we can begin our search in the city."

Leona shook her head as Alpha 8 had already started to make his way towards the computer. She stayed over his shoulder as he began to plug in their destination. "We need to go to Turtle Cove, but we're not landing there," said the young woman. "Tomas's prophecy was about an island in the sky that was located above Turtle Cove. The key to unlocking the Wild Force Rangers' Greater Power is in this sky island."

"You're after the Animarium?" said Alpha 8.

Hearing the latest bit of information that Alpha provided them with, the Space Pirates went silent for a moment. This silence wasn't as depressing as the first, but instead it was warmly welcomed as they realized that they were on the right track now to getting their hands on another piece of the treasure. Leona was especially giddy as she threw herself down on a chair, closing her eyes to take a nap to prepare for their latest quest.

All while the engines of the Galactic Galleon began to roar to life, the Rangers were on their way to an island in the sky.

* * *

Far away in the heart of an ancient woods, a lone wolf stepped over a fallen tree that was of no particular importance to him. However, he found himself pausing for a moment as the wind began to howl against him. The silver hair at the back of his wolfish form was pulled by the wind, opening his ears to the howl of a higher power.

He clenched his dark fists as his yellow eyes turned to the sunny sky above him. He continued to listen to the wind, listening to the words that commanded him to follow a strict set of orders that he had been left with centuries ago.

The haze that once clouded his mind began to fade away as the Duke Org, Zen-Aku, shed his old form to embrace his true destiny in life. He grabbed the Org horn on his head, breaking it off to strip himself of his Org powers as the wind continued to caress him. Without uttering a single word, Zen-Aku allowed himself to slip away as he felt his dark essence being changed by a power far greater than Master Org overwhelm him.

Zen-Aku's appearance had not changed a bit since being released by the General Org, Nayzr. His form was still solidly black with black armor protecting his form, a black train that went from his waist, and his wolfish face formed from the Wolf Mask that contained his Org spirit.

However, he was no longer an Org now that Zen-Aku shed that form to take his true form. He gazed up to the sky one last time as he felt the wind touching the hand that he extended up to the sky.

"As you command," said the grim voice of Zen-Aku. "The forces of the Empire shall not claim your power. I will steal the Nexus from them to awaken my brothers." The former org gave out a soft sigh, the longing sigh that a child might give to his parent. Zen-Aku felt the wind's strength renew him, proving that he was making the right decision. "The Empire shall not claim Purgatory from you, Mother."

Zen-Aku turned his attention to the path before him. He resumed his journey, but this time with a new destination in mind. With trouble about to brew, it meant that it was time for him to return to where it all began.

Turtle Cove was about to be reunited with the Cursed Wolf.

* * *

High above the Turtle Cove, the Rangers sailed the Galactic Galleon through the clouds with hope of tracking down this island in the sky. So far, their search was turning up empty, but the Rangers remained optimistic about it as they all stood on the deck, looking out into the clouds for any sign of the Animarium.

Jade leaned off the front of the ship, gazing through the sea of clouds for anything at all that looked like it might be an island. She wasn't having any luck with it and found that her crew was hardly doing any better from their stations. Not even Alpha was able to pick up any type of signal from their computers. It was starting to become a pain for them as they kept on peering into the clouds.

From the crow's nest, Leona was on top with a telescope in hand. She shifted angles to find any sign of the Animarium since she was very interested in seeing this island and finding out what type of treasure might be there. She went through her pocket to feel the ring that was safely kept hidden with her, and made certain to ignore the feeling that came with it, before turning to the side to search for the island.

As the others were about to give up on the quest, Leona spotted something in the clouds. Her attention was caught when the Rangers all stopped what they were doing once they heard what sounded like an eagle, only the sound was monstrous in volume. Leona dropped her telescope as a giant eagle flew in front of the ship, causing all the Rangers to panic by what they just saw.

"What the hell is that!" shouted Mika.

Leona slid down from the crow's neck to join the others on the deck. She could see where the eagle was flying and felt that it was what they were looking for. "I have a feeling that the eagle can lead us to the Animarium," said Leona. "We should follow the damn bird!"

Chris ran towards the door that led to the bridge, yelling at Alpha to have the ship follow where the eagle was flying. Tomas and Mika were hanging towards the front of the deck to see that the eagle was still in plain view.

The ship's engines blasted with renewed vigor to catch up to the eagle. The Rangers hung in there, watching the skies to see the eagle and where it was leading them to. When the eagle gave out another cry, it came at the perfect moment. They all gasped in wonder as they saw the island in the sky that Tomas had prophesized.

They had found the Animarium.

The Galactic Galleon continued to fly towards the island as the eagle vanished into the jungle that was part of the island. As the wild beast disappeared, the Rangers prepared to make their landing as they grabbed some rope. They didn't want Alpha to land the ship on the island just in case of an attack, so they were going in there as they were.

Landing in the middle of the jungle, the Space Pirates found themselves out of their element as they entered the wild. Leona was the only one that seemed fairly excited about where they were, while the others were hoping to get this done as quickly as she could. The pure beauty of nature called out to Leona in a way that she had never thought possible. There whole place was just so wonderful that she almost didn't want to leave, but those feelings were diminished as she reminded herself of the search for treasure.

Jade nudged Tomas to the front of the line since they needed the memories from his vision to track down where they needed to go. Now that they were on the Animarium, they just needed to find out where they needed to be to find the person that was going to "hand over" the Wild Force Rangers' Greater Power.

For a while, the Rangers wandered through the jungle until they finally found something of interest. They entered a mildly, cleared area that housed various statues of animals there along with a fountain of running water.

"Nice place," said Chris. "I wonder if anyone lives here."

Almost as soon as those words escaped his mouth, the fountain began to spring forth with a geyser of water. The Rangers stopped what they were doing as a burst of blue light followed from the rising water, sending it back into its depths as the orb of light expanded before taking the form of a person. What the Rangers saw was a beautiful woman with wavy, dark hair that went down her back as she wore a white dress decorated with fresh flowers.

This mysterious woman was smiling as she began to approach these strangers. These oddly dressed strangers that dressed like pirates, but she did not fear them since she was well aware that the eagle brought them hear for a reason.

"It appears that the Earth needs its guardians once more," said the mysterious woman. "I am happy to help those who will defend the Earth from the forces of evil. Although, you appear of questionable character, I know that you are here of good intentions." The woman shook her head though before finally growing closer towards them. She slowly began to bow before them, to introduce herself. "I am Princess Shayla, the Guardian of the Animarium and the Wild Zords."

Tomas was smiling as he got closer to the princess before properly bowing before her as he had been raised to when addressing royalty. "I am Prince Tomas del Sol," said the young man. "Over there is our Captain, Jade Marvelous. The rest of our crew is Leona Lockhart, Mika Heartily, and Chris Halliwell. We are the Galactic Pirates Power Rangers."

Princess Shayla was thrilled as she heard it. She had a feeling that they were Rangers, but now she could tell for certain that they were. "It is a pleasure to meet you all," said the princess. "Now how may I help you, Rangers?"

Breaking through the others, Leona jumped forward to get closer towards the princess. "We're after the powers of the Wild Force Rangers," said Leona. "We need a representative of theirs to grant us access to their full power so that we can get one step closer to finding the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, which is supposed to help us defeat the Zangyack."

"I understand," said Princess Shayla. "However, I am unable to grant you access to the Wild Force powers for it is not my place to do so."

"Then who can help us?" asked Chris.

There was a loud thump that caught the Rangers' attention. They all turned around at once to find a woman standing behind them, dressed like a soldier with her blonde hair tied up into a bun. She was walking towards the Rangers with a pilot's helmet in hand as she gaze them suspicious looks.

"That would be my job," said the latest stranger. "If you want our power then you'll have to do as I say."

"And who are you?" asked Mika.

"I'm Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

* * *

Off towards the edge of town, following the remains of where many battles between the Orgs had been fought, Princess Jezebel brought her forces there. She was joined by a squadron of Centurions that were led by Atlas, Emerald, and Barizorg. They were all to be stationed to guard the princess, while she worked her dark magick on the Nexus Shard to unleash its powers over opening a gate to Purgatory.

The princess had dressed for the occasion, wearing a battlesuit to protect her should a fight break out between them and any of the locals. She was also prepared should the Rangers come after them too.

But Jezebel had her eyes on the prize though as she held up the Nexus Shard. The Centurions put together the station that she wanted to work the ritual on. A golden podium was standing in front of her with several magical items scattered across a table. The princess needed all of these items if she were to properly open the gate to Purgatory and control the power that was sealed away within its unpolluted depths.

"And now the real fun begins," said the princess. "The ritual will begin as the Moon rises as we need the lunar power to successfully open the gate."

Gazing at the time, Atlas turned his head back towards the princess as he held onto the sheath of his sword. "Two more hours then, princess," said Atlas. "Is there anything else that you require for the ritual? A virgin sacrifice or two?"

Jezebel laughed as she opened up a jar full of eyes. She plucked just one of them out before tossing them into a bowl that she was busy preparing. "Unfortunately, I don't need one for this particular ritual," said the princess. "Maybe I will need one in the near future though."

Realizing that she wasn't joking, Atlas returned his attention to the soldiers, while Emerald waited to receive word from the Calnus that their Action Commander had arrived. They had yet to hear word from the commander that they had selected to assist them for this special mission.

Barizorg dropped to one knee with his sword struck on the ground, while waiting for his princess's commands. The cyborg closed his eyes and stayed silent until something of importance aroused his attention.

As the ritual was being prepared, the Empire's forces were all oblivious to the wolf that was watching over their shoulders.

Taylor stared at these new Rangers, questioning their attentions as she joined the side of Princess Shayla. They were both pleased to see each other again after being separated from one another for so many years. Princess Shayla kept out of Taylor's affairs though since it required a Ranger to bestow the Power to another Ranger.

"You want our powers to find this great treasure that can defeat the Empire?" said Taylor. "What are your real intentions though once you get your hands on our power? Will you really use them to fight Zangyack?"

"Of course," said Mika. "The Mystic Force Rangers, Turbo Rangers, and Jungle Fury Rangers have already trusted us with their powers. We've been using their powers wisely since then."

"And we would be honored if you bestow us the powers of the Wild Force Rangers too," said Tomas.

Taylor could tell that those two were honest and true. She could trust them with the power, but she had her eyes on the other three. There were some questions she had on Jade and Chris, but she felt that they might be trustworthy enough if it came down to it. Who she was really questioning though was Leona, whom seemed very suspicious in her eyes. But then again that could just be from her military training.

Knowing that she was being watched, Leona shot a glare back at Taylor so that the Air Force pilot would get the point. She gave out a light sigh before turning towards the princess since Taylor was getting on her nerves. "How do we unlock the Wild Force Greater Power?" she asked. "What is your test since I have a feeling that she'll be too stubborn to just give it to us?"

Smirking, Taylor already knew what kind of test that she had for them. Even Princess Shayla saw the humor in it before turning away to leave Taylor in charge. "You have to earn the trust of a Wild Zord," said Taylor. "If you do that then I can trust you with our powers."

"Sweet!" said Mika. "Then when do we start?"

Before Taylor had the chance to speak, there was a bit of an interruption. The Rangers' Pirate Cellulars began to go off all at once with Chris being the first to answer. The call was, of course, from Alpha who was reporting on activity just outside of Turtle Cove. Alpha picked up the Empire's forces with the princess and her warriors all present with an Action Commander there as well.

"There is a massive search of dark energy around the area too," reported Alpha 8. "Please be careful, Rangers."

"Thanks, Alpha," said Chris.

Ending the call, Chris turned to Jade who nodded her head. Jade pointed at Mika and Tomas who followed the orders then took off with Chris to return to the ship. Leona was about to join them when Jade stopped her from going any further, too the other woman's surprise.

"It's your turn to unlock a Greater Power," said Jade. "We'll deal with the Empire, just get a Wild Zord to like you well enough that it doesn't try to rip your head off."

Rolling her eyes, Leona knew that she was going to be stuck with Taylor for the day. She started to walk away, while Jade took off with the rest of the crew to get into a fight.

All of them were gone soon enough, which meant that Leona was all alone with Taylor and Princess Shayla. Leona heard the roar of a lion though which startled her a bit as she prayed that she wasn't going to be sent off to tame that Wild Zord. Luckily enough, Taylor was going to show her a bit of mercy as she needed to figure out about Leona before trying to pair her up with the appropriate Wild Zord.

Taylor dragged Leona off into the jungle with Leona dreading what was about to happen.

* * *

Wandering further into the jungle, Leona mumbled about the heat under her breath as she tore her jacket off her sweaty body. She continued to follow Taylor into the jungle with the veteran Ranger still not budging about giving a clue on the secret to tame a Wild Zord. How in the hell was she supposed to tame one if she didn't have the slightest idea how they even functioned?

Leona wanted to say that they had the wrong girl for the job, but she was a stubborn woman who didn't like to get told no. She wanted nothing more than to prove herself as she kept following Taylor, only she wished there was just some hint on what she was supposed to do.

In front of her, Taylor was slowly figuring out more about Leona's character. The older woman understood that Leona quite the character since she was grumpy as hell, but stubborn too. A dangerous combination that was giving her some leeway into figuring out what Wild Zord would be the best for her to commune with. Still, Taylor needed more information than that. She needed to see who Leona really was about a person, and the fastest way to find that out was to dig into their past to see what they've done and where they've been.

"Why do you want to protect the Earth, Leona?" asked Taylor. "You're an alien, aren't you? Why would you care about this planet?"

Leona huffed a bit as she pushed a branch out of her way. They crossed further into the jungle where it felt like they were entering no man's land, but Leona tried to keep that bit to herself. "I don't," admitted Leona. "At least…I didn't at first." She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Tomas, Mika, and Chris mentioned something along these lines happening when seeking a Greater Power. "I'm doing this for them."

Stopping, Taylor turned to Leona as she tried to understand what she meant by that. "You're only doing this because the other Rangers want to defend the Earth?" asked Taylor. Could someone really be that cold, she wondered.

"Not them," said Leona. "I'm doing this for the children…I'm avenging my younger brothers and sisters."

"What happened?" asked Taylor.

This time, Leona stopped dead in her tracks as they entered a large clearing with a small pond nearby. She closed her eyes as her hand immediately reached for her pocket to pull out a ring. "My home planet, Olympia, had been invaded by the Empire and completely devastated. The Zangyack poisoned most of the water, scorched the ground to the brinking point, and slaughtered countless people," said Leona. "I was one of the few survivors, so was my younger sister and brother. I found shelter for us when I discovered about twenty other orphans. I took care of them all, finding them clean water to drink and edible food to eat. We lived together for about two years when the Zangyack returned to finish off the survivors when it became clear that Olympia wouldn't surrender to them."

"It all happened so fast," Leona said to Taylor. "I still don't fully understand what happened. We were all dead asleep when the Zangyack attacked our little shelter. I tried to fight them off to give the kids time to escape, but the Empire had other soldiers waiting on the other side of the building we were hiding in…the Centurions shot them all on sight."

Taylor felt her heart tighten as she fought the urge to cry, while Leona was choking back sobs. The memories were still fresh in her mind of all that she had seen. "My sister was the oldest of them, she was only thirteen and my brother was ten," said Leona. "The other kids were from twelve to seven. They couldn't hurt a Centurion even if they tried, but that didn't stop the soldiers from killing them so I did the same when I saw the bodies. I killed all of the soldiers, but it wasn't enough…I had to make the Empire suffer for what they did to them."

"So I became the Lady Bandit," said Leona. "I stole from the Empire since I knew the only way to make the Emperor hurt like I did was to bleed him of his coin. I was doing really well too, especially after I stole an imperial ship, but I got too cocky. When I thought I was going to get the biggest score of my life, I ended up falling for a trap that would've cost me my life had Jade and Chris not shown up to intercept a supply ship."

"So you fight for revenge?" asked Taylor. "It doesn't sound like you do. What's your real reason?"

Leona didn't want to budge too much with her past. She returned the ring to her pocket since she didn't want to speak anymore about her true plans, at least not to summon she couldn't fully trust. "It's all for the kids," Leona said, telling most of the truth. "None of them should've died for this senseless war. I can't let other kids be murdered by these heartless monsters."

Knowing that she wasn't telling the entire truth, Taylor decided that she saw enough of Leona just there. She could see a fiercely protective woman who would do anything to protect her cubs. "I understand," said Taylor. "Children are the most precious things in the universe. I can understand why you want to protect them and the memory of the ones you lost." With that said, Taylor had the perfect Wild Zords in mind for Leona.

Uncertain of where this was going, Leona just waited as she noticed Taylor raising her arm up into the sky. She caught sight of two crystals in her hands too, which seemed to be really weird to her but she didn't say anything about it.

"You're like a lion…or a bear, Leona," said Taylor. "To be more precise, you're a mama bear who is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her cubs. And God help you if you even think about touching her cubs because mama bear will rip you to shreds. That's why, I have a feeling that the Bear Brothers will come to respect you."

"Bear Brothers?" repeated Leona.

There was a roar from the jungle as the ground quickly began to shake. Leona fought to keep her balance, while Taylor just stood there like a pro since she was used to this.

Out from the jungle of the Animarium emerged the Bear Brothers. The fiery Black Bear and cool Polar Bear Wild Zords appeared before the woman that summoned them. Taylor grinned from ear to ear as she was reunited with her old companions before turning back to see the surprised look on Leona's face as she saw these lively animals.

The Bear Brothers stared at Leona, sniffing the air around her with much curiosity. Leona was completely speechless as she had never seen anything like them before in her life, leaving her frozen with both fear and excitement.

"Go ahead," Taylor said, handing the crystals of the Bear Brothers over to Leona. "They'll trust you because they can sense you're a kindred spirit. They won't hurt you."

Leona looked at Taylor with uncertainty, but decided to gather her courage as she felt the weight of the crystals in her hand. She turned to the Black Bear and Polar Bear, watching these majestic beasts for a moment before taking that leap of faith. Slowly with a great deal of caution, Leona began to approach the Bear Brothers to see if they deemed her worthy.

And fortunately enough, the Bear Brothers allowed Leona to come closer before finally dropping to the ground with a playful growl escaping their mouths to show that they accepted her as one of them.

* * *

Descending from the Animarium to the rocky plains outside of Turtle Cove, Jade led her crew into battle against the Zangyack forces. They moved with caution and stealth as they were within range of the Empire's radar, which made a surprise attack all the more unlikely. It was crucial though that they got as close as they could before morphing if they were going to have any chance at taking them by surprise though.

Chris and Mika stayed on one end of the field, while Jade and Tomas stayed on the other side as they now spotted something strange over the horizon. Peaking over the boulders that they were hiding behind, the Rangers could spot Princess Jezebel and all of her soldiers. The Empire's forces had assembled to this particular spot as twilight was upon them with something odd going on with the princess as the air was particularly thick with dark energy.

It was dangerously thick too; something that led Chris to realize that the princess was unearthing dark forces at this spot. Tomas could feel the magic shaking his bones, while Jade and Mika were equally as concerned about this ritual that the princess was performing.

However, before they could do anything about it, the Rangers were in for a bit of a surprise. There was clicking that caused their guards to immediately fly up as they turned back to see a large supply of Centurions and Centurion Officers present with an Action Commander leading the pack of them. They should've seen this one coming as the Rangers found themselves falling for whatever trap that the princess had set up for them.

The Action Commander had stepped forward as he took a particular interest on the Rangers that he had heard so much about. This particular Action Commander was a lot different than the last one that they took down as he was more beastly then grotesque. The Action Commander was a sickly, green-yellow fleshed beast with black dots scattered all over his body with pink fur accenting certain parts of his body. He was armed with a left arm that had a mechanized claw arm attached that could easily dice them to bits.

"Hello, Pirates!" said the Action Commander. "I'm afraid that you won't be interrupting Princess Jezebel's ritual today. She has employed me, Browser, with the specific task of destroying you!"

"You're not the first loser to say that," said Jade. "And you won't be our last!"

"Fire!" ordered Browser.

Responding quickly, Chris threw up a magical wall to protect them from the immediate round of fire. A shield of flickering, blue orbs projected themselves into reality as the Rangers grabbed onto their Pirate Cellulars and Ranger Keys to morph. "Ranger Change!" shouted the Rangers. "Pirate Revolution!" A bright flash of red, pink, green, and blue light washed over the Rangers as they morphed to jump into battle.

The orb shield collapsed as the second round kicked in, but that was all that the Rangers needed to buy them precious seconds. The Rangers leaped out of trouble as they scattered apart to cause the Centurions and the Action Commander to scatter in order to deal with them.

Red Ranger and Blue Ranger tossed their pistols at their companions with Green Ranger and Pink Ranger handing over their cutlasses in exchange. The Rangers had completely split up after that switch, taking off to do what they did best.

Once again, Pink Ranger and Green Ranger found themselves in a shooting match against the Centurions. There were so many Centurions coming after them that the Rangers almost had no idea what to do to get out of their sticky situation.

Green Ranger leaped over a boulder to avoid getting shot at before sneaking from the back to fire a couple of shots after the Centurions. The occasional bullet would actually hit its mark, but that was about it as Pink Ranger was left facing the bulk of them. He found himself busy dancing out of the way to avoid getting hit before getting lucky and landing on top of a Centurion.

Using what skill he had, Pink Ranger manipulated the situation to use the Centurion as a shield to protect himself from the fire and to lure Green Ranger out of hiding who began to open fire on the distracted Centurions. As many of the Centurions were dropping, Pink Ranger kicked the good as dead Centurion aside then began to shoot back at the Centurions with his pistols as well.

Facing off against the three Centurion Officers, Blue Ranger had to dash and slash if he was going to finish them all off. The three officers tried to swarm him, but Blue Ranger was a master at avoiding close-ranged attacks as he pushed his body in a variety of ways. He kicked himself up into the air as a Centurion Officer tried to rush him, which resulted in the officer colliding with one of the other officers to knock them both down.

Blue Ranger landed behind the only officer standing at the time and used the two cutlasses to slash the soldier across the back. The officer groaned as he collapsed to the ground, while the other two were getting back on their feet. Thinking fast, Blue Ranger took charge to fend them off before they had the chance to strike.

Blue Ranger danced with the Centurions for a bit as he would dodge one attack to strike the other Centurion before repeating the process again to attack another officer until the officers were too badly beaten up to kick up with him. With a charged slash slamming against them, the officers finally collapsed in defeat as Blue Ranger came out of that one victorious.

Meanwhile, Red Ranger was busy dealing with Browser on her own. She had to admit that the Action Commander was a bit of a trouble maker, more so than she had originally anticipated. Weaving away from the clawed hand, Jade avoided getting cut apart as she took the exposed opportunity to drive a cutlass against the hip of the Action Commander.

Browser growled with pain before slamming his fist into Red Ranger's shoulder with his normal hand. The attack briefly stunned her, but not long enough to make a big enough difference in their fight. Red Ranger avoided the incoming claw once more as she dove out of the way and rolled to higher ground.

Not one to be ignored, Browser stomped his way towards her to keep up. Red Ranger knew that she was going to have to turn up the heat against him if she was going to win. She led him come to her then did everything in her power to avoid getting pummeled to death with that giant claw of his hand, which he did try hard to do as he swung it around at her. She proved to be better at avoiding getting hit but even the opportunities that she had to cut him down weren't enough to really put a stop to him.

So she just settled for the stunning effect.

As the battle was raged, Princess Jezebel continued her ritual to open a gate to Purgatory. The Nexus Shard was radiating with a serious amount of dark power as it infected the mind of the young woman as the moonlight was coming.

Atlas and Barizorg had growing concern for the safety of the princess, especially with the presence of the Power Rangers cutting down their assembled forces. Atlas had called for the remaining Centurions to go after the Rangers, all while watching as Emerald was simply standing there.

When Barizorg prepared to go after battle too, Emerald stopped him from going any further with a diamond hand. "Don't move, warrior," said the telepath. "Only four Rangers are fighting our men. The Yellow Ranger is missing from this battle!"

"So what?" said Atlas. "The princess must continue this ritual, safely, or else the Nexus might consume her."

"That is exactly my point, Atlas!" said Emerald. "The Yellow Ranger isn't fighting with her friends. Either she has abandoned them or she is playing the role of the Lady Bandit and is about to strike us from the shadows. The three of us must stay here to guard the princess from the possibility of the Yellow Ranger attacking her by surprise!"

Knowing that could very well be true, Atlas and Barizorg armed themselves with their blades as they got to a safe distance closer to the princess. Emerald did the exact same thing as she encased herself in a diamond shell. It was crucial for them to protect the princess, but they weren't foolish enough to get too close to the ritual that she was performing.

The closer that they were though, it provided with Zen-Aku with the opportunity that he needed. He just needed to wait a little longer since he too needed the lunar energy to reach his full potential and fulfill the orders that were given to him by a higher power.

* * *

On the Animarium, Leona spent almost an hour with the Bear Brothers, enjoying the company that came from the Wild Zords. She had forgotten all about the quest for the moment until Taylor finally interrupted the feeling of serenity that she had in her heart.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Taylor was able to get Leona to snap out of it long enough to pay attention to her. "You've done it," said Taylor. "The Black Bear and Polar Bear have come to respect you. Now, I can trust you with the Greater Power of the Wild Force Rangers."

Leona couldn't help but to smile as she realized that she had done it. She looked back at the Bear Brothers who roared at her to congratulate her successful mission. It was odd, but Leona could tell that's what they were trying to do, it was almost like she could understand what they were saying now.

"It comes with the bond," said Taylor. "You can understand the Bear Brothers when they speak to you now. Consider it as an honor because the Wild Zords aren't easy to tame. Trust me; I nearly got myself killed trying to get those two to like me."

"Thank you, Taylor," said Leona. "I have to join my friends now. I'm sure that the Empire is giving them a lot of trouble."

"Be careful," urged Taylor.

Leona thanked her once more and turned her eyes to the Bear Brothers, thanking them as well for trusting her. She spun away from them as she pulled out her Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key. "Ranger Change!" shouted Leona. "Pirate Revolution!" A burst of yellow light erupted from the Morpher as she transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Once the transformation was complete, Yellow Ranger called out to Alpha to teleport her to the other Rangers. Alpha 8 did so, plucking the Ranger from the Animarium and sending her to the battlefield as Taylor and the Bear Brothers watched her leave.

* * *

Red Ranger and Blue Ranger were hanging onto Browser as they tried to hold the Action Commander down long enough to Green Ranger and Pink Ranger to get a steady shot. The Action Commander was freakishly strong though and was fighting them with all his beastly might. It was becoming obvious that there was no chance that they were going to get a clear shot so Green Ranger and Pink Ranger abandoned that plan to join the other two.

The four Rangers tried to overpower the Action Commander, but Browser proved to be too strong to be defeated in such a way. Instead, Browser broke free from his captors and struck them all with his claw hand. The violent slash threw the Rangers up into the air, sending them down the hill to where the princess and her bodyguards were present.

Browser jumped after them with a hearty laugh escaping his throat, while the princess's advisers and Barizorg turned their sights on the Rangers. Emerald's theory of the Yellow Ranger sneaking in after them had proven to be false as the Rangers were still missing a friend.

"The Rangers are here, masters," said Browser. "May I dispose of them now?"

"Yes," said Atlas as he drew his blade and joined the Action Commander's side. "Eliminate them!"

As Browser prepared to attack the Rangers, gunfire began to assault the Action Commander and Atlas. The two of them protected themselves from the attack as Emerald and Barizorg drew closer to the princess to protect her.

Leaping into the battle, Yellow Ranger finally appeared to rejoin her companions. The other Rangers were slowly beginning to get back up on their feet, very relieved to see that she was here.

"Did ya'll miss me?" asked Yellow Ranger.

"About damn time, Leona!" said Blue Ranger.

"You were cutting it pretty close," added Green Ranger.

Yellow Ranger shrugged her shoulders as she twirled her Pirate Pistol around. She laughed underneath her helmet too as she turned her sights on the Action Commander. "Well, it's a good thing that I come baring presents!" she told them. "I have the Wild Force Rangers power now so let's see what they're full powers can do!" She proved her point by holding up the Ranger Key of the Yellow Wild Force Ranger which sparkled with a bit of light.

"Let's make a show of it," said Red Ranger as she held up the Red Wild Force Ranger's key.

Browser was coming after them now that he had recovered from the attack, while Atlas stayed in the sidelines. The Action Commander was moving fast so the Rangers quickly brought out their Pirate Cellulars to morph once more. "Ranger Change!" shouted the Rangers. "Wild Access!" Twisting the Ranger Keys of the Wild Force Rangers into the keyslots, the Galactic Pirate Rangers went wild as light washed over them.

Red Ranger morphed into the Red Wild Force Ranger which gave her a red suit with five golden lines running across her chest and the emblem of a light over her heart. Blue Ranger morphed into the Blue Wild Force Ranger with three lines running over his chest and the emblem of a shark over his heart. Yellow Ranger morphed into the Yellow Wild Force Ranger with two lines running over her chest and an eagle emblem over her heart. Green Ranger morphed into the Black Wild Force Ranger with four lines running over her chest and a bison emblem over her heart. And Pink Ranger morphed into the White Wild Force Ranger with his uniform accented with pink as a single gold line ran over his chest and a tiger emblem over his heart.

Now with the full power of the Wild Force Rangers, the Galactic Pirates charged after the Action Commander with their beastly powers too. The five of them surrounded the incoming Browser who was in for a big surprise as these Rangers used the power against him.

Green Ranger used the strength of a bison to grabble the Action Commander to the ground before kicking him back up a bit. Blue Ranger flew in as the Action Commander was airborne to give the creature a shark bite as he slammed his claws against Browser's head. Pink Ranger moved with the speed of a tiger before jumping up into the air as Browser stumbled around on the ground with a killer head attack only to get serious chest pains from the latest slash attack.

Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger were ready to finish him off. Red Ranger went first as she summoned the Lion Blaster, firing a barrage of gattling fire from the blaster. The Action Commander was in some serious pain as Yellow Ranger took to the sky. Spreading her arms wide, wings appeared from the uniform to give the Ranger a greater deal of flight as she armed herself with the Golden Eagle Sword.

Upon landing on the ground, Yellow Ranger tapped into the powers of the Soaring Eagle, but she also called upon the Bear Brothers to give her a little more strength. "Eagle Strike!" shouted Yellow Ranger. "Fire and Ice Blast!" Swinging the sword forward, Yellow Ranger unleashed a golden band of energy that struck the Action Commander as a stream of fire and ice was swung out from the sword next to really put a hurting on the Action Commander.

The Rangers reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms as Browser flew towards where Jezebel's ritual was being held. The princess didn't have the chance to anticipate such a move, but Barizorg was far quicker and was able to pull the princess away. Jezebel howled as her ritual was interrupted as the full moon was now truly above them. But Browser's landing totally ruined the ritual from being completed with the Nexus Shard rolling away.

"You fool!" howled Princess Jezebel. "You ruined my ritual!"

Slowly, Browser was getting back on his feet. He was about to beg for forgiveness from his princess when suddenly he was attack. A series of crescent slashes flew out from out of nowhere and collided against his body. The Action Commander couldn't even get a word out as the Rangers and the Imperial forces saw Browser being destroyed.

There was a howl that caught them all by surprise as the plains got darker. A shadowy blur rushed passed them all, striking at the Rangers and the Empire both. They all dropped to the ground from the sheer surprise of the attack until they finally saw a figure standing over the remains of Browser.

Their attack crouched down to retrieve the Nexus Shard, much to Jezebel's protests. Barizorg attempted to get back on his feet to retrieve the princess's treasured item only to be stopped by a blast of shadowy energy from their attack.

The moonlight peaked out from behind a cloud, allowing them all to see a wolf-man standing over them. "I am Zen-Aku," said the mysterious figure. "I was once an Orge, but now I am no longer one as I have embraced my true identity. I have come to take the Nexus Shard back in the name of the Mother-of-All!"

Jezebel spat out a bit of blood as she forced herself to get back up on her feet. She hurled a blast of magic at Zen-Aku who easily avoided the attack as the full moon granted him power and speed. The princess didn't seem to care about her own safety as she started to chase after the Action Commander with Barizorg and Atlas doing the same.

Realizing that the Rangers would come after them too since they were aware that the shard was precious, Emerald took to dealing with them. She activated her psychic powers to force a Centurion on the Calnus to activate the revival ray. She started to run after her comrades, while the Rangers were left to deal with a newly revived Browser once the purple rays reached the ground.

"Fuck!" said Red Ranger. "We have to go after them. Who knows what that Zen-Aku guy is up to?"

"At least he attacked the Empire too," said Pink Ranger. "But we must deal with the Action Commander before he destroys the city!"

"On it, princess," Yellow Ranger said as she called on Alpha to bring the Galactic Galleon around.

The Megazord sequence was immediately initiated. The Red Galactic Galleon began to shift its form to create the torso of the Megazord as the Blue Galactic Jet, the Green Galactic Racer, the Yellow Galactic Trailer, and Pink Galactic Submarine began to shift around as well. The four components formed the arms and legs of the Megazord with the pirate crown flying up to attach itself to the head of the Megazord.

Pirate King Megazord entered the battlefield as Browser was back in business.

The Action Commander gave out a terrifying laugh as he began to storm towards the Rangers. Well aware that guns wouldn't work against him, the Rangers turned to their Megazord-sized Pirate Cutlasses to hurt him. The two crossed paths in the middle. Pirate King Megazord swung its cutlasses forward to attack the Action Commander only to have Browser guard with his claw arm.

Browser pushed the Megazord around a bit before punching with his normal fist as the torso of the Megazord. The Rangers were knocked back a bit with Browser exploiting that advantage to strike with his claw arm to really do damage to the Pirate King Megazord.

Inside, the Rangers were all shuck up as they fought to reclaim control. The Rangers tried to keep the Megazord together as Browser was getting closer to them.

"We have to use the Wild Force Rangers' Greater Power!" said Green Ranger.

"Yeah!" agreed the others.

The Rangers inserted the Wild Force Ranger Keys into the keyslots and prayed that they would get some much needed assistance again. Pirate King Megazord got back on its feet and the doors opened with a burst of light emerging from them that caused Browser to stop in his track, but nothing else happened.

Seconds passed and there was still nothing, leaving the Rangers to feel a bit let down.

Browser started to laugh at them as he couldn't believe what just happened. "It looks like your Megazord is a little impotent, Rangers!" said Browser. "Did you have too much to drink?"

"What the hell!" said Blue Ranger. "Are you sure that you mastered the power, Leona?"

"Of course I did," yelled Yellow Ranger. "Taylor said so. Did she trick me?"

Yellow Ranger was really beginning to question herself as Browser continued to laugh at them. She slammed her fist down on the control when she heard a roar in her head. "Wait a minute!" she said, jumping to her feet. The others looked at her, puzzled by the sudden outburst when Yellow Ranger started to cheer as a ray of light appeared from the sky. "The Bear Brothers are sending the king of the jungle to help us!"

"Who is that?" asked Pink Ranger.

The ray of light originated from the Animarium, sending a Wild Zord down to help the Rangers fight. They all looked as they heard a might roar that even left Browser feeling a bit nervous about the situation. "The Red Lion!" said Yellow Ranger. "He's gonna fight beside us!"

Red Lion emerged in all his glory as he leaped into battle against the Action Commander. Browser didn't even have a second to prepare for the attack as Red Lion bit down on the claw arm of the Action Commander, while digging his claws into the sides of the villain. Browser howled in pain as Red Lion relinquished him and pushed himself closer to the Rangers' Megazord.

"Let's try this again then," said Red Ranger.

Inserting the Wild Force Ranger Keys once more, Pirate King Megazord jumped into the air as Red Lion took charge towards Browser. A connection port opened up from Red Lion's back as the Galactic Submarine and Galactic Trailer disconnected as the legs of the Megazord. The Megazord inserted itself into this new slot, forging a connection between it and Red Lion as a new combination was formed.

"Lion King Megazord complete!" shouted the Rangers. "Wild Strike!"

Red Lion roared as he unleashed a blast of red energy from his mouth as the upper portion of the combination held its swords up. Lion King Megazord unleashed a mighty blast of energy from the cutlasses as a savage roar was asking from the mouth of the lion.

The combined attack rushed through the air as Browser was completely defenseless to protect himself from such a mighty attack. The moment that contact was made, the Action Commander was blown away by the attack as he dropped to the ground, defeated before finally exploding into nothing.

Their lion friend roared with victory as the Rangers cheered inside of the Megazord.

* * *

Arriving to a location of his own desire, Zen-Aku brought the princess and her guardians far away from the ruins of the Nexus. Where he wanted them was at a location closer to where he had originally been contained as a Duke Org since he was far more powerful in his original form. No longer tainted by the Org spirit, Zen-Aku was free to embrace his inner wolf as he held up the Nexus Shard into the air.

Princess Jezebel stopped her running as she armed herself with her sword. "I will get you back for taking my possession!" shouted the princess.

"No, this does not belong to you, princess!" said Zen-Aku. "This belongs to the Mother-of-All! I will stop you from claiming Purgatory's power, by restoring my brothers to life with the power you sought to open the gate! Allow me to show you the powers of the Primordial Monsters!"

"NO!"

Zen-Aku held the Nexus Shard into the air, using his powers to release a surge of dark magic. The princess threw a lightning bolt at him, but her spell was quickly neutralized by the chaotic magic that had been summoned. Barizorg, Atlas, and Emerald hurled their powers at him at well, but they fared no better against Zen-Aku.

The dark powers of the Nexus had been fed to the brink and now that it was in the hands of a real monster, nothing could stop it from unleashing its wrath. Not even the Power Rangers could stop what was meant to be.

Appearing to the scene after their fight, the Rangers teleported near where Zen-Aku was preparing to do something horribly wicked. They were frozen in fear once they saw and felt the level of dark energy that was boiling to the surface. Jezebel and the others ignored the heroes as they focused their attention on blasting Zen-Aku with everything that they had.

However, all they did was make the spell that Zen-Aku was casting stronger. And with the full moon above him, Zen-Aku used his powers to finish the ritual and pull three souls out from the depths of Purgatory.

There was an explosion of dark energy that pushed everyone back, leaving Zen-Aku the only one left standing. There was villainous laughter in the air as the smoke finally began to settle. Everyone was watching with horrified looks on their faces as they saw Zen-Aku emerged from the smoke joined with three other beings.

One was a figure in a suit of blue armor and white fur coming off from around his neck. He looked more of a cyborg like Barizorg, but was far different from that as the front of his blue helmet lit up with yellow light. The creature was known as Kamdor, and he had been defeated by the Operation Overdrive Rangers long ago.

The other figure was dressed with green and purple robes, the skulls of beasts on his shoulders, and white hair running down his head with an odd headdress on his head as well. His frightful appearance was nothing compared to the last one. But this creature was infamous as well, Serrator was famously known for betraying Master Xandred before being defeated by the Samurai Rangers.

The final creature was made of fleshy, orange-red skin that had chains connected part of it together and what look like spikes sticking out from various parts of his body. His fleshy skull had several spikes on it and a green gem at his forehead. The infamous Darkonda was back once more after surviving several battles against the Astro Rangers before finally facing his final death when he tried to destroy Dark Specter to become the new Grand Monarch of Evil.

Zen-Aku and the other three monsters stopped once they were facing the princess and her forces. They all appeared ready to fight with Princess Jezebel and the others back on their feet. All while the Rangers kept their distance from them, which didn't go unnoticed by Zen-Aku.

"We do not have quarrel with you, Rangers," said Zen-Aku.

"Speak for yourself, Zen-Aku," said Kamdor. "I would very much like to destroy them."

"Another day, brother," said Serrator. "Our main concern is dealing with those imperial scums!"

"Since I only have this one life left," said Darkonda, "I suppose we can let the Rangers go for now."

The Rangers were slowly moving, watching these villains carefully. They were easily outnumbered but it seemed that Zen-Aku and his companions were not immediately against the Rangers. But just why they were more concerned with the Empire was beyond them.

"Why are you willing to let us go?" said Red Ranger.

"Because we don't want to deal with you just yet," said Zen-Aku. "Now go or we will destroy you."

Yellow Ranger was willing to get into a fight, but she realized that the odds weren't in their favor today. When Zen-Aku attacked earlier, he was easily able to crush them all. The Rangers needed time to regroup and gather their wits to fight again.

Blue Ranger turned to his friends, grabbing hold of them to take off. Swirls of blue orbs followed the Rangers as they vanished from the scene.

Once they were gone, Zen-Aku turned his sights back on Princess Jezebel and the others. Oddly enough, they hadn't fled but their pride had been damaged by these monsters.

"Kill them all!" ordered Jezebel.

Atlas, Emerald, and Barizorg took charge against the monsters with Jezebel soon following behind them. Zen-Aku, Serrator, Darkonda, and Kamdor charged after them to meet them in battle as well.

Encased in diamond form, Emerald went slammed a fist against Kamdor to crush him into dust. It proved to be a failure though as Kamdor caught her fist and slammed his directly into her diamond chest. The force of the attack caused part of the diamond to crack, forcing Emerald to revert back to her normal form when Kamdor struck her in the face, sending her down to the ground.

Barizorg and Zen-Aku met in the middle with their blades drawn. Mighty and swift, both warriors were trying to rip each other apart as they tried to prove their strength. Zen-Aku finally gained an upper hand as he struck a critical gear for Barizorg before dragging his Crescent Blade across the chest of the cyborg to defeat him.

Atlas met Darkonda blow for blow, but found that the bounty hunter was incredibly powerful. It made sense since Darkonda was one of the most powerful swordsmen in the United Alliance of Evil, making him more than a match for the Empire's Champion. Atlas was disarmed as Darkonda struck with a stealthy blast of energy before feeling the wrath of the monster as the blade then struck Atlas's armored form.

Jezebel hurled blast after blast of magic after Serrator who avoided everything by flying up into the air. The Ancient Nighlock would begin to counter by sending jolts of lightning after the princess to bring her down. The sheer force of power that Serrator unleashed was too much for the princess to fight against. Jezebel cast her die with a blast of icy magic only to have it burned away by Serrator's next attack that knocked her down.

The four monsters had easily defeated the Empire, but they weren't quite done yet. Zen-Aku gathered his fellow monsters together to really put a stop to the Empire's forces when a band of Centurions arrived to put a stop to the monsters. A transport bridge was opened up that took Princess and her men to safety, while the Centurions rushed into battle against the monsters, knowing damn well that they would be crushed within an instant.

Loyalty, an admirable quality but one that would prove fatal as the monsters unleashed their power against the Centurions to destroy them.

* * *

Away from the battle but lost in confusion, the Rangers found themselves regrouping on the Animarium for the time being. They had no idea who Zen-Aku was or who the other monsters were that he summoned, but they had a good feeling that Princess Shayla or Taylor did.

The Rangers entered the sacred area of the Animarium to reach their new allies. Leona looked around for any sign of them when finally the pair appeared from the other end of the grove. Both appeared to be very concerned, which is when Princess Shayla mentioned that they had watched the fight.

"Who is Zen-Aku then?" asked Chris. "And who were those other monsters?"

Princess Shayla was about to speak, but Taylor decided to speak for them. Taylor had the Rangers sit down so that they could speak. "Zen-Aku is a powerful Duke Org that I fought against with the other Rangers," said Taylor. "In Ancient Times, he had been sealed away in a wolf mask, but an ancient warrior named Merrick used the mask's power to destroy Master Org and was cursed by him. We broke Zen-Aku's curse to free Merrick, but Zen-Aku found a way to return in physical form but he was defeated against."

"Then what happened?" asked Mika.

"Zen-Aku became…well good," said Princess Shayla. "He even fought beside the Rangers during the Apocalypse. I thought you would remain good, but he's change by renouncing his Org side and became a new beast."

Tomas thought back to the things that Zen-Aku said when he first arrived. That's when a particular name came to mind that he figured he should ask about. "Zen-Aku said that he and his friends serve someone else," said Tomas.

"His friends are past villains," said Taylor. "The monsters that Zen-Aku brought back were villains that had been destroyed by other generations of Power Rangers, powerful monsters too that couldn't be defeated easily."

"And they're seeking someone called the Mother-of-All," added Tomas.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Leona.

Princess Shayla rose from her seat as she placed a hand over her heart. The Rangers and Taylor took the hint that she had a theory about who it was that Zen-Aku and the others served. "I've heard legends of the Mother-of-All," said Princess Shayla. "She is said to come from an age long before the Age of Man."

"What is she the mother of?" asked Jade.

"The Mother-of-All," said Princess Shayla, "is the Mother-of-All-Monsters."

* * *

Entering his chambers, a young man slowly began to remove the armor that he wore from his meeting with the Emperor. He had his assignment, he was to assist the Princess Jezebel in her battles against the Space Pirates. Now that most of her fleet was destroyed, the Emperor had decided to send one of his most trusted warriors to boost his daughter's forces.

The young man gave out a soft sigh now that he was briefly free for the moment. He ran a hand through his long, dirty blond hair as his blue-green eyes looked up to the starry ceiling where the bright starlight shinned over the Empire's throne world, caressing his pale flesh.

Without his armor, the young man fell to his bed and waited for his companion to appear to wish him well. He would wait and wait until finally his door began to creak open, allowing the young man to see another one of the Emperor's "loyal" generals.

"You took your time, Loki," said the young man.

The general entered the room, still dressed in his formal attire. The general appeared hardly a few years older than him. As light-skinned as he was, the man's hair was golden blond with his blue eyes easily mesmerizing the young man on the bed as he joined his side.

"But I always make it on time, Wyatt," said the general.

"That you do, Loki," said Wyatt as he pulled on the front of the general's shirt. He dragged the general on top of him as their lips hovered dangerously closer to each other. "Or since we're in private, may I call you Yahweh?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Yahweh brought his lips to Wyatt for a kiss. The Divine Celestial and second-born son of the Creator had found his way into the Emperor's Inner Circle to infiltrate their enemy on behalf of Orphan. It was only a piece of the plan that the Celestials had in mind to exterminate the Zangyack Empire.

And Wyatt had his own role to play since he was a young man of such great power.

Kissing him on the cheek, Yahweh pulled himself away from Wyatt. The Celestial crawled away from the bed, leaving the young man alone as he went through Wyatt's personal belongings to retrieve a special sword. "Now Wyatt," said Yahweh, "you are to follow the orders given to you by the Emperor and the orders you'll receive from the princess. But do remember one thing, you are to make up with your little brother. The Rangers are critical to our plans."

"Do I have to?" Wyatt asked as he began to undress to lure the Celestial back into his bed. His muscular torso was fully exposed, showing every little bit of his smooth form to contrast against his rugged, scruffy facial features. "You know how much he annoys me. He's always been a bit of a brat that likes to spoil my fun."

"Oh now, Wyatt," smirked Yahweh, "you know that's not true. Little Chris was always a good brother to you." Taking the sword out from the chest, Yahweh returned to Wyatt's bed with it in hand. He handed it over to Wyatt who got dangerously close to trying to cut Yahweh free from his clothing only to be stopped by the Celestial. "Do as I say, love. And who knows, maybe my brother will give you a big reward for your service to Heaven."

Playing with the steel of his sword, Wyatt finally gave in to Yahweh's request. He dropped his sword on the bed as he extended his hand out to him. "I'll play nice if you make nice with me," said Wyatt. "Does that sound like a fair trade?"

Yahweh agreed to Wyatt's conditions as he pushed the Earthling down on his back and the two resumed to their earlier session.

As Yahweh embraced his feelings of passion, Wyatt had a conflicting thought in his mind aside from wanting to get naked with Yahweh, he was trying to figure out a way to deal with his little brother.

What a fun family reunion that would be.

* * *

END!

Yes, did I not tell you things were about to get very crazy? Old villains, the Monster Mother, and Chris's older brother! Shit's getting crazy!

On the next chapter, Wyatt's arrival on Earth creates havoc for Chris as the monsters plot to bring their Mother into this world. Jezebel leads a massive attack against the Rangers to regain her stolen pride, while Serrator decides to do attack the Rangers as well. The Rangers have to master the way of the samurai if they are to stand a chance against these new threats, but when Chris is pushed to the edge by Wyatt there just might be too much damage done and it may cost the life of someone that Chris deeply cares about. Find out what's going to happen in **The Samurai Rebellion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello my darlings and welcome to the first of many more frequent updating! YAYYYYY! So shall we just get started on the first part of an exciting two-part chapter? Yes we shall! Do review when you finish so that I may love you forever! Kudos to all the fantastic reviewers I have so far since they do help me a lot when I'm writing. Also, to Aldamonburst, I took a little longer with this to work on some of the grammar mistakes. Hopefully, I caught most of them this time around. Alright, loves! Read and review and enjoy!**

**The Rebellious Samurai:**

Bruises covered her once flawless flesh, leaving behind humiliating scars from the attack against those savage monsters. Jezebel felt a strong desire for vengeance boiling up to the surface as she sat on her throne with the images of the battle replaying over and over again in her mind. She couldn't understand how her forces, forces that were part of the most powerful empire in the universe, could be so shamelessly defeated by those creatures.

Something wasn't right; the princess could see that clearly. These monsters were far from being what they portrayed themselves to be.

What was worse though, out of everything, the Nexus had been taken away from her. The Nexus Shard had been used by Zen-Aku to revive three other monsters of great power. The power that she was to use to dominate the Earth was gone from her reach now. How was she going to explain that to her father now the next time he tried to contact her?

The princess fumed her rage out for all to hear and to tremble before her. The sharp scream that ripped from her throat caused ears to bleed on the bridge as she finally stormed out to her private chambers to deal with her frustration alone. Not even Barizorg was permitted to follow her as he was to remain on the bridge with the rest of the crew.

Once she finally vanished, there would be peace on the bridge. At least to an extent, Atlas and Emerald held similar sentiments as Princess Jezebel did. They too felt utter humiliation for being so easily defeated by a pack of monsters. They too were curious though on where they came from though and what their agenda is.

Emerald almost refused to watch the recorded battle again. Living through the beating that she took from Kamdor was bad enough, the last thing she wanted was to see it again. However, in the name of scientific investigation, Emerald accessed the recording and began to watch it.

Turned away, Atlas didn't want to replay the beating that he took. He had his eyes on Barizorg now who was bowed at the princess's throne, not moving an inch. "It's like looking at a statue," Atlas said to himself. "A mindless dog eternally loyal to his mistress. What a lowly creature you are, Barizorg."

The cyborg briefly turned his head to Atlas before looking away from him as he analyzed the battle on his own.

"Leave him be," Emerald said, watching the fight. "I programmed Barizorg to be loyal to the princess. The Emperor wanted a bodyguard powerful and loyal enough to serve her so that is what I did."

"You didn't need to make him so creepy though," said Atlas as he turned away from Barizorg. "There was no way to make him look more…alive?"

"I traded life-like features for function," said Emerald. "Now shush, Atlas. I'm trying to see what these monsters want. They've already made it clear that their loyalty is to the Mother-of-All and they claim themselves to be Primordial Monsters."

Atlas remembered that part clearly enough. Their power was proof enough of this status, proof that they were deeply connected to the Mother of Monsters. "We haven't dealt with the Mother-of-All since the First Age," said Atlas. "She is in Purgatory now though. She is powerless against us, only able to act through her spawn."

"But what is she planning?" said Emerald. "The Mother-of-All was never foolish. She has always been nearly as cunning as her _creator_ and our Emperor."

Agreeing with her, Atlas knew the truth in that statement. The Mother-of-All was a formidable force of nature even back then, she was powerful enough to fight against the strongest of the Empire's forces. "We have to assume she is plotting against us," said Atlas. "The fact that her children attacked us is evidence of that. What she intends to do from there, I do not know but I trust that you'll find that piece of information out, Emerald."

"I always do," said the Scientist as the Champion left for his chambers.

* * *

Hidden in the woods, Zen-Aku gathered his brothers after their incredible victory against the Zangyack Empire. The ex-Org had waited over an hour for them to arrive since Kamdor, Serrator, and Darkonda had wandered off on their own after the battle. Knowing that it would be difficult to control them, the lone-wolf would've left them to their own devices had he not been under strict orders from the Mother-of-All.

Kamdor and Darkonda came first when Serrator was the last of them to arrive. The four monsters assembled near the fire that Zen-Aku built for them with the flames illuminating their private sanctuary in the woods.

"We have a mission from our mother," said Zen-Aku. "We mustn't allow the powers of Purgatory to fall in the hands of the Zangyack Empire. If they are to use its power then it would lead to nothing but destruction."

The other three started to laugh at Zen-Aku. Their dark voices filling the air with dread, making Zen-Aku nervous as he was reminded of the lack of control he had over them. Their independence for the last hundred centuries made it all the more difficult for Zen-Aku to resume his dominance over them.

"You do remember what we are, Zen-Aku?" said Darkonda. "We are monsters! We love destruction."

Zen-Aku knew of their nature, but he also knew of their true roles in the Grand Design. He drew out his dagger, pointing it at Darkonda who paused by the sudden threat. "Of course I know what we are, brother!" said Zen-Aku. "But I know that we are something greater than what we were before." Dropping his weapon to the side, Zen-Aku slowly began to walk away from the fire as he looked up to the moonlit sky. "I am a Werewolf, the original of my kind. You, Darkonda, are a Wraith, the first of your breed. Kamdor, you are the original Shape-shifter. And you, Serrator, are the first Chimera. We are the Alphas of our kind; four of the surviving, Primordial Monsters. Therefore, our place is higher than that of the normal monsters that came after us."

Yawning, Kamdor jumped on top of a fallen log as he worked on getting some rest. "Save the history and genealogy lecture for another night," said the Shape-shifter. "I know what I am, but I know what I desire to. There is nothing more that I want to do then drive my fist through a mortal's flesh. So what if Zangyack gets their hands on Purgatory?"

"It would be disastrous for all of us," Serrator said, interrupting Zen-Aku before he had a chance. The former Nighlock began to step closer to the fire as he drew his fan out to spread the volume of the flames. "Zangyack will use the power of our true home to destroy not only the humans that deserve death, but to us as well. We, monsters, will perish underneath the boots of the Empire if they can find the alternate path to the Nexus."

"Like that could happen," said Darkonda. "Only the Celestials know that path! There is nothing that the Zangyack can do to find those secrets from them."

"What if I told you that Heaven has been compromised?" said Zen-Aku. "The rules of old no longer apply under this new order. The Creator has disappeared from His Throne, leaving Orphan as the only authority capable of ruling the universe. The powers of the Emperor and his Empire cannot be underestimated, even Orphan is aware of that."

"Are you suggesting that Orphan has yet to get his bearings straight?" said Darkonda. "That's a big claim to make, especially since Orphan has the power to vaporize us all in an instant."

"That is the only reason why mother would assemble us," said Zen-Aku. "That is why these new Rangers wield the powers of their predecessors. The trouble that the Empire poses disrupts the balance of Creation in a way that no one could've foreseen."

Fanning the fire to new heights, the monsters turned to see Serrator flying towards the top of a tree that towered above them. Their Chimera brother landed with great skill before finally looking down at them below. "If the Empire is so powerful then I wish to see their skills personally," said Serrator. "They hardly put up a fight against us, but that might be different when they fight these special Rangers. I want to see what the carnage might look like and see what I can do to meddle with things."

"No, Serrator!" growled Zen-Aku. "We must protect the path!"

It was too late though.

Serrator had already flown away, vanishing into the woods to where he could not hear his brother's howling. Envying him, Darkonda and Kamdor wished that they had thought about escaping first. Instead, Kamdor decided to fall asleep, while Darkonda was left to sharpen his blades until he could test them against the Rangers, himself.

Zen-Aku though, he kept to himself as he dropped to the ground and stared at the fire. Even if his brothers were to act like fools, he would remain loyal to the will of his mother.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise on another day as the Rangers sailed across the Atlantic. The fresh, ocean breeze was quite refreshing, but it went ignored by Chris as he found himself alone on the deck of the ship.

Tossing his fists through the air before throwing a leg up, Chris lost himself in his training to prepare for the threat that was coming after them. His magical essence allowed him to sense the power contained within the Primordial Monsters which was utterly terrifying for him. Never had he encountered entities of such raw power before. If they were to have even the slightest of chances at conquering these foes then they would all have to be at their very best.

Kicking himself up into the air, he was able to perform a nice kick before landing back on the deck with a graceful dive. It still wasn't good enough, he thought to himself. Chris took charge, racing along the deck before using a beam as leverage. He threw himself up into the air, performing a high back flip that granted him quite a bit of height before he landed again. He managed to stick the landing again, this time using the adrenaline he could from the move to toss his body around on the deck to perform some fairly, acrobatic move.

When Chris finally stopped moving, it gave him a moment to send his feelers out. He paused for just a moment before looking behind him to see Tomas standing on the deck with a jaw-dropped expression on his face. Oddly enough though, Chris noticed that Tomas was dressed far sloppier than he usually was, but didn't give it much thought.

Tomas watched as Chris went over to a towel he had hanging off the rail of the deck. Deciding to break the ice, Tomas began to approach the older boy. "You're very impressive, Sir Chris," said Tomas. "Was it your time in SPD that you learned to fight so flawlessly? Or did you have a mentor like Sensei Dominic?"

Chris dropped the towel back on the rail once he finished removing the sweat from his brow. He was still heaving as he slowly turned his head back to Tomas. If it was anyone else who asked, he would've told them to bug off, but not Tomas. "I learned from both," Chris told him. "SPD taught me a lot of things, but I also had a mentor before I enlisted in the Academy. He taught me a lot."

That's all Chris was willing to let out as he tried to keep thoughts of his brother to a minimum. The bad blood that was between them was just too much for Chris to handle as he tried to focus on his training again. This was harder to do though since there was such a lovely distraction in the corner of his eyes.

Sensing that something was wrong, Tomas decided to let the subject to drop. He continued to pull closer to Chris, ignoring the fact that the ex-cadet was about to get seriously back into his training.

"Will you teach me to fight?" Tomas said, interrupting Chris again.

"You know how to fight," Chris said, pausing for only a second.

"Not as well as you can," said Tomas. "Lady Leona has been teaching me too, but I'm still not good enough to fight on the rest of you guys' level. I need to continue training like Sensei Dominic told me."

Chris tried to ignore Tomas, but the prince wasn't so willing to fall to defeat so easily. Just as Chris was motivating himself back into training, there was a fist flying at him. He only had second to grab it before it crashed into his skull.

Tomas had a serious look on his face even as Chris had a tight grip on his face. The young prince threw his leg up to strike Chris in the hip to free his hand. Seeing just how serious he was, Chris decided to go at it.

Chris threw his own fist at Tomas, which the young man was able to swat away before countering with a punch of his own. Chris was able to catch this fist too but Tomas was a little craftier than Chris expected. He pushed their arms up into the air then spun them both around until their arms started to bend a little too much. Chris caved in first since he was in the more awkward position, which allowed Tomas to get his freedom.

Tomas dove to the ground, dragging his leg across the deck to trip the stunned Chris. All it took was this one attack to catch Chris completely off his guard, leading him to drop on his ass.

"Fuck!" Chris shouted, rubbing his sore backside. "Leona taught you that, didn't she?"

Smiling, Tomas nodded his head for a minute just as Chris started to get up. He was about to offer his apologies for being so rough with him, but instead he was met with a determined Chris that was willing to take him seriously on the offer.

Tomas only had seconds to avoid the hit, but he managed to pull it off. For a second, Tomas caught a glimpse of a smile on Chris's face. It wasn't the arrogant kind of smile that said "I'm going to beat you up". It was more like…it was more like the kind of smile you gave to someone you care for, letting them know that you were enjoying this moment with them.

Of course, Chris would never admit such a thing though. Where Tomas was willing to acknowledge his romantic feelings for Chris, it wasn't the same for Chris who was so damn stuck at keeping things repressed. So Tomas had to count the small victories as he abandoned his feelings for Chris for the moment to focus on the lesson in fighting he was to learn.

* * *

Mika was in the bridge with Alpha 8 at her side. The two were working on a program that would help the Rangers fight against the Empire and these new monsters. It was difficult to work with, but Mika was really hoping that this database could get up and running.

What they were lacking in though was the appropriate data.

Sliding away from the computer, Mika set her gaze for Alpha who was busy computing more codes into the database. Here goes nothing, she thought to herself. "Alpha, there has to be more data out there about the past Rangers," said the young woman. "I know the Earth databases are too disorganize since the Rangers kept their secrets hidden and they also lack information on non-Earth native Rangers."

Alpha 8 agreed as he continued to plug in the information. This conversation still wasn't moving along where Mika wanted it to go so she was going to have to push a second time.

"I need the files that I know you're keeping hidden," said Mika. "I know that you have the information from the Red Pirate Gang…and the information that you had before then. I know you have access to this. You know where this information is located."

"It's not that simple, Mika," Alpha 8 said, finally ceasing his work. "There was a perfect database in Angel Grove. The Commander Center there was full of data about all of the previous Rangers, but it was destroyed during the Apocalypse by the villain, Tharx. As for the Red Pirate Gang…well…most of that data has been erased."

"So there's nothing then?" asked Mika. "How can we fight Zen-Aku and these other monsters then if we have no information on where they come?"

Alpha 8 began to tap at his chest, which caught Mika's attention. The little lightning bolt on his chest even seemed to glow a little brighter as he did that. "The majority of the information that was lost during the Apocalypse…" said Alpha. "Before the Commander Center was destroyed, I was able to copy a portion of that data into my servers. I've been trying to restore the lost data for fifteen years now, but I've only been able to recover about forty percent of it."

Grinning, Mika practically jumped to her feet as she hugged Alpha. "That's still amazing though, Alpha!" said the young woman. "I can't believe you kept this data hidden from us for so long! You have no idea how much this can help us on the quest and help us fight the Empire. This data could be what turns the tide of the battle."

Mika was already running around at a million miles an hour as she grabbed some cables. She returned to the main computer, plugging the cables in before calling for Alpha to come closer. "I can transfer the data that you've kept and plug it into the database," said Mika. "From there, we can work on recovering the lost information together. There might even be some backups that survived the Apocalypse that we can try to find."

"But Mika," said Alpha, "there is will be trouble if we do the data transfer."

"What do you mean?"

"I will be offline for at least a day," said Alpha 8. "What's worse is that you won't have access to the Megazord for longer."

"Why though?" asked Mika. "Why should the Megazord get shutdown?"

"The data transfer is a highly sensitive process," said Alpha 8. "It would be no problem if we had a proper Command Center, but since the Megazord is our Command Center then all of its systems will be busy on handling the data. That is the only reason why I haven't done the data transfer myself. The time that it would take to complete could be too long, especially if the Empire sends a powerful Action Commander to attack the Earth."

Seeing his logic, Mika held up one of the cables and let out a deep sigh. If there was attack, which there would likely be sooner or later, then the Rangers would be without a Megazord. But the data was priceless to them. If the information that Alpha had stored within him could help then it had to be worth the risk.

Plus…what if something happened to Alpha and the data was never transferred? The Rangers would be completely lost in the universe without any compass to figure out the path that they should take. This information could very well be their final lifeline.

"It's worth the risk, Alpha," said Mika. "We just have to hope that we can make this transfer work quickly enough and that the Empire won't attack or that our individual Zords will be able to hold off an Action Commander until then."

"Alright, Mika," said Alpha 8. "So long as you understand then, I'll see you in a day."

Mika opened up the back of Alpha 8's plating to access his central processing. She began to plug in the cables as Alpha 8's systems began to shut down to accommodate the data transfer. Typing in the codes, Mika prayed that this would all work and that nothing would go wrong.

The system already began to respond to the data transfer. Mika could see that the process would take a long time just like Alpha 8 had warned her, but she had to remind herself that it was worth it.

They needed this information to fight against their enemies. Without it, they would be twice as vulnerable to an attack from these new enemies and would be clueless on trying to uncover the Legendary Powers.

So far the data transfer was at two percent now.

* * *

On an island off the coast of Japan, Serrator arrived to his destination. The Chimera landed on top of the rooftop of a shrine where he found himself surrounded in darkness. It was well past midnight in Japan, which meant all the good humans were asleep. It was certainly laughable to Serrator, so much so that if he were still a Nighlock that he would send some ungodly creature from the Sanzu River to attack them.

But he didn't have time for that now. No, Serrator had better things to do with his time than to bother with those worthless Nighlock.

Now, Serrator figured that he would wait in the city until morning rose. He could sense that the Empire was up to something wicked and that the Rangers were plotting something of their own. It was deliciously hilarious to Serrator, but once more he kept it to himself.

"What should I do to pass the time though?" Serrator said to himself. "It's not like I could just summon some Moogers to clip my nails for me. I also don't have that worthless Dayu and Deker to serve me anymore." Sitting down on the roof, Serrator gave a bored sigh as he held up his war fan. "Oh boredom. What am I to do now?"

Opening the war fan, Serrator threw his arm back to unleash a vicious gust. The action seemed sudden, but it truly was necessary.

A vortex of slashes had ripped through the air in attempt to strike the spot where Serrator sat. The gust of wind released by the monster though was powerful enough to neutralize the surprise attack that would've injured a monster lesser than he. But Serrator was an ancient power ,wise enough to know when and where a surprise attack would come.

"That was mildly entertaining," said Serrator. "But I am bored again. Goodbye, mortals! Until morning."

A gentle breeze kicked in with Serrator vanishing into the current. He would be long gone by the time his attackers reached the shrine where he had been perched on the roof of for the last few minutes.

Finally arriving there, the men armed with Spin Swords growled as they had failed to deal with the creature. Their sensors had detected a Nighlock, the first detected in decades so they had reacted accordingly. They had followed their master's instructions, yet they still had failed to defeat the creature.

It was out there, waiting to strike again.

Emerging from the crowd of men, a smaller form held onto a Spin Sword too but didn't seem as disappointed as the men. No, she was far more concerned about how Serrator could be alive still when her brother and his team had been responsible for destroying him. Hidden behind a hood, a blonde-headed woman watched as her men bowed before her, offering up apologizes for failing to destroy the creature.

Pulling down her hood, Lauren Shiba lifted her head up to gaze upon the moonlight. She knew that the creature that they attacked was Serrator, but she couldn't understand how he was alive still. Jayden and the rest of the Samurai Rangers had destroyed him years ago before sealing Master Xandred away only who would later be destroyed when the Samurai Rangers joined forced with the Angel Force Rangers.

Lauren was confused as to how Serrator was able to cheat death, but she knew damn well she would find out the truth. She lifted her Spin Sword up to her shoulders as she ordered her men to follow her back to base.

Loyal as always, the men followed the command of the head of the Shiba Clan. Lauren kept it to herself, but she had a feeling she was going to have to make time in her busy life to schedule a meeting with a certain group of pirates.

* * *

With the sun high above them, Mika continued her work on making a proper copy of the data from Alpha 8, transferring it to the new database. She spent most of her morning working on that when Leona and Jade finally woke up. Chris and Tomas had returned from training by then, and began to work on preparing breakfast so that Mika could handle her thing.

Sitting upon her chair, Jade watched what it was that Mika was trying to do. She had heard about Mika's plans last night, but the Captain was curious how this new system would help them.

Tomas arrived with breakfast for them, which caused everyone to jump for food. He brought to them the eggs and toast as Chris followed behind him with some bacon and fruit. The juice was already on the table so everything was ready to be consumed. Even Mika gave up on watching over the progress of the data transfer to get some much needed food in her system.

"What's the plan today, Captain?" Leona said while between bites. "Are we gonna try and attack the monsters before they get to us?"

"If nothing comes up," Jade said as she turned her eyes onto Tomas.

The prince had started to take a bite into his strawberry when he noticed that everyone was starting to look at him. Clearly, they were waiting for him to shout that he either had a premonition or that he was about to have one. "So far so good," said Tomas. "I haven't seen anything yet."

Jade was going to let it slide as she stabbed a piece of bacon. She barely took a bite out of it when she spotted Tomas dropping his strawberry suddenly. "Now you are!" she said, jumping to her feet.

Mika and Chris were already on it. They held onto Tomas as he threw his head back with a soft groan escaping the back of his throat, while his irises turned white.

The images of swordsmen began to flash across Tomas's mind as they fought against these awful creatures. With their special swords, they fought against the creatures with the elemental powers that they wielded. "_Journey to where a river of evil threatened to flood the Earth. There a master of the blade will await you_," said Tomas. "_Master the way of the blade and the strength of the Samurai will be yours to wield."_

Falling against Mika's arms, Tomas was completely out of it as Chris began to heal him. Slowly, Tomas started to wake up as Jade turned to Chris to piece together the latest prophecy.

"We have to go to Japan," said Chris. "I was only a kid when it happened, but if I'm not mistaken the Samurai Rangers fought evil in Japan. Samurai are the master of the sword and there is said to be an evil river that can flood the Earth from a dimensional crack."

"That's a fairly detailed explanation," said Leona. "You sure that you don't know more about the Rangers then you claim? Maybe Mika doesn't need to bother with her database."

"My parents told me stories of the Samurai Rangers to get me to go to bed," said Chris.

Leona was forced to let it slide as Jade told them to prepare them to investigate. She had Mika plug in the destination for them, while Tomas and Chris got to work on cleaning up since breakfast was done for.

They needed to get moving if they were to get this Legendary Power before the Empire got in their way.

* * *

A swirl of orbs began to appear on an island right off the coast of Japan. The dark blue orbs gathered together until finally forming a solid body. Dressed casually, he focused on blending in for as long as he could until he needed to show off his true face.

Lieutenant Wyatt Halliwell of the Imperial Army arrived to Earth after having help to cast a spell powerful enough to allow him to travel through the stars. He chose to abandon using a starship since he needed the secrecy that orbing offered him. Like most of the Emperor's higher-ranking officials, none of them could quite tolerate dealing with the princess longer than absolutely necessary.

Looking around the coastline, Wyatt finally found what he was searching for. He could see the Galactic Galleon right off the coast which meant that the Rangers were coming here. It only took him a minute to figure out what they were looking for too.

"So it seems they realized that they need to master the Rangers Keys to get anywhere," said Wyatt. "At least that saves me some trouble. I don't have to fill in all the blanks now." That's when he began to smile as he started to wander away from the coast. He started to move closer towards the nearby town. "All I have to worry about now is dealing with baby brother. We are in desperate need of a family reunion. I haven't seen him in a few years now, nor have I seen my old crewmate, Jade. I wonder how they're all doing."

Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of dark orbs once again to keep himself hidden until he was ready to show himself.

* * *

The Rangers landed and began their quest for the power of the Samurai Rangers. Prior to leaving the ship though, Mika made sure to strengthen the cloaking systems since the ship and Alpha 8 were extra vulnerable in their current conditions. They couldn't afford to lose either one as they started to search the city.

But it was difficult to figure out where they should even begin.

As usual, the Rangers kept Tomas at the front since they needed him to "sniff" out where they needed to go. It wasn't that simple this time around since none of them were well versed in the more popular language here. Even Chris's Japanese was a little rusty since his time away from Earth.

They kept on moving though, hoping that they would eventually run into something of interest. Their first thoughts was to hit up someplace obvious like a dojo, but that got shot down since they figured that would be too obvious. They would have to think of someplace that was a little better hidden then that since samurai were like ninjas in keeping their secrets.

Eventually, the Rangers wandered deeper into the city. They found themselves just outside the warehouse district so there were larger buildings, stockpiled with various goods. It also seemed a little odd that they would continue to pursue this route when there were other places that they could go.

Leona wandered off a bit ahead, keeping her eyes opened for anything suspicious. She followed her tingling senses since she felt that something was a little off with this corner of town that they were in.

As the Rangers kept on walking, things started to really feel wrong like the calm before the storm. Each on grabbed their Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key as they took preemptive measures. "Ranger Change!" shouted the five of them. "Pirate Revolution!" Inserting the Ranger Keys into the Pirate Cellular, the Rangers began to morph. A burst of light washed over themselves as they armed themselves soon after transforming.

The moment that they grabbed hold of their Pirate Cutlasses and Pirate Pistols, there was a burst of energy that went off in front of them.

It came as no surprise that they would be surrounded by Centurions and Centurion Officers. The Rangers were ready to deal with this, but what joined them was a little more surprising. A new Action Commander was leading the legion. He was a blue-platted Action Commander with a horn head, armed with a cybernetic broadsword. The Action Commander's white eyes glowed, showing signs of life as he swung his weapon around.

"Hello Pirates!" said the Action Commander. "I, Delzeiger, shall lead you to the gates of hell!"

Red Ranger huffed at the Action Commander as she stepped to the front of the line. "You won't be the first one to threaten us with that lame pickup line," said Red Ranger. She could easily see the Centurions were just itching to strike so there was no point in keeping them waiting any longer. Twisting her cutlass around, she decided to just go for it. "Let's make a show of it! Attack!"

"Ha!" yelled the other Rangers as they charged into the fight.

The Centurions went after them, while Delzeiger remained at the back of the line.

Green Ranger dove underneath the soldiers, rolling around on the ground. She completely had them caught by surprise as they jumped over her rolling body. Since she had that advantage, she sprung back up on her feet to shoot at them while their backs were turned away from her. She then quickly flipped over a Centurion Officer before slashing at it in the back as well.

Leaping over a crate, Yellow Ranger avoided some shots that were targeted for her. She twirled her cutlass around to hook it on her hook before flinging it across the buildings. Using her cutlass as a rope, she swung to the building across from her while shooting at the Centurions and Officers below her. As she landed on the opposite side, she dove back into the fray with a hearty laugh escaping her throat as she landed in the crowd. She went crazy after that as she started to cut some of the Centurions down a size.

Moving through them with a slash and shoot, Pink Ranger wanted to conserve as much of his strength for the main event as he could. He dropped to the ground to knock a Centurion off his feet before leaping over him to reach an Officer that he began to shoot at with his pistol. The bullets were able to prove to be too much for the Officer as he quickly moved onto his next target before he got into any trouble.

Blue Ranger kicked an Officer away from him since the soldier was getting to close. He tossed his pistol back, pulling down on the trigger to shoot a Centurion in the chest before shooting the Officer in the chest as well. With those two gone, he started to charge after the rest of the Centurions, slashing at them with his cutlass. He dove out of the way of a few rifles that they tried to pummel with him before striking at each of them with the sting of his blade.

Red Ranger was on it as she shot down nearly every Centurion that tried to go after her for the bounty. She had them down for the count within seconds as she focused her attention on the few that remained. Taking charge, she yelled at the top of her lungs as these Centurions tried to counter rush her. But she was far better at this game then they were. Red Ranger proved herself to be a truly effective leader and a fighter as she wove around them to strike with her cutlass as they missed their chances to hit her.

Within a matter of minutes, the Centurions were all done for. The Rangers began to regroup around each other as they set their sights on Delzeiger now.

Pulling a Ranger Key out from her buckle, Red Ranger gazed at the Action Commander that was surprised to see how fast that they worked. "What was that about earlier?" said their leader. "Do you really think you can lead us anywhere without your troops? I'm pretty sure you got nothing against us now."

The other Rangers pulled out a set of Ranger Keys of their own as they grabbed their Pirate Cellulars once more. The Rangers took a stance as Delzeiger was beginning to growl furiously against them. "Ranger Change!" shouted the five of them. "Go Galactic!" Inserting the Ranger Keys, they began to morph once more. This time, they summoned on some powers from the Lost Galaxy to arm themselves for battle.

Each one transformed into one of the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. Their individual uniforms had the sleeves and legs covered with their individual colors, while their chests, gloves, and boots were white with black zigzags running around them. Red Ranger became the Red Galaxy Ranger, Blue Ranger the Blue Galaxy Ranger, Green Ranger the Green Galaxy Ranger, Yellow Ranger the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and Pink Ranger the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

Grabbing onto the swords strapped to their waist, they pulled their Quasar Sabers out which were hungry for battle.

The Rangers charged into the fight against Delzeiger as the Action Commander charged his blade with a crazy surge of energy. Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger tried to block the blow with their Quasar Sabers, but the extreme voltage behind it knocked them both down. Pink Ranger got caught in the attack as well which easily knocked him out of the way, leaving Blue Ranger and Red Ranger as the last ones standing.

The duo jumped into the air, avoiding the initial swing that Delzeiger tried to deliver. From there, they were able to stick a perfect landing as they swung their charged swords at the Action Commander to break his guard. This attack proved to be successful, not successful enough to defeat him, but at least enough to do some solid damage.

Delzeiger stumbled back just as the other three Rangers were starting to get back on their feet.

"You are not good enough to defeat me!" said Delzeiger. "I am a Master of the Blade. I will show you, pirates, that you cannot underestimate me!" Placing a hand on his blade, Delzeiger was plotting on just doing that. The Rangers prepared to guard whatever it was that he would throw at them, but it wouldn't be enough. "Vortex Blade!"

Delzeiger unleashed a ferocious blast from his sword that struck the Rangers at full power. The attack proved to be really vicious against them as it easily knocked them back into their Galactic Pirate forms.

The Rangers fell to the ground, feeling like a semi-truck just hit them.

It didn't end there either. Delzeiger was about to prepare for his next attack with soft laughter filled the air. There were some flickering lights that went off beside the Action Commander as Princess Jezebel arrived to the battlefield, dressed in her black dress.

The Princess of Evil was all smiles as she saw the Rangers struggling back on their feet. It was so good to see the struggle considering how many humiliations that she was forced to suffer from. "Oh how I love to see them squirm!" said the princess. "Do make them bleed, Delzeiger, and there will be a promotion for you in the future."

Raising his sword up some, Delzeiger wanted nothing more than to do just that. "As you command, princess!" said the Action Commander.

"Hold it! I want a front row seat!"

Leaping from out of nowhere, Serrator appeared with a dark laugh escaping his throat. The nasty look that Jezebel shot at him was truly one that could paralyze a lesser creature than he. "It is lovely to see you too, princess," mocked Serrator. "I am not here to play with you though." He held up his fan as he began to kick up a small breeze to cool his face down. "I am here to watch the Rangers getting taken down a peg. Why don't you show us your power, Action Commander?"

"You are not the boss of me," said Delzeiger.

"Destroy him!" yelled Jezebel.

Green Ranger saw the trouble going on. The other Rangers soon saw it too as

The attack that Delzeiger had intended to use against the Rangers was to be used against the monster instead. Fully charging his sword with energy, Delzeiger flung the energy at Serrator with high hopes that it would rip him to shreds.

Serrator hardly turned his head to the side with his silver hair falling off his skeletal shoulders. "What a fool you are," said the Chimera. "If only you had a brain." Raising his fan up, Serrator brought his fan down to unleash a powerful wind current that swept the Action Commander's attack up in an instant. Serrator controlled the current as he manipulated it to return the attack to sender.

Jezebel stepped out of the way as Delzeiger was blasted with his own attack. The Action Commander went sailing to the ground where he was nearly defeated by his own attack.

"What power," muttered Yellow Ranger. "He redirected the Action Commander's attack without breaking a sweat."

"Not good at all," whispered Green Ranger.

Looking at his smoldering form, Jezebel was fuming mad as she turned her eyes on Serrator. The monster only laughed, finding the humor in the situation as he resumed fanning himself.

The princess channeled a surge of chaotic energy along his fist that she wanted nothing more than to throw at the monster when something stopped her. Jezebel felt a hand covering her own which caused her to look to the side to find a hooded figure standing over her shoulders.

"Do not act so hasty, princess," said a cool voice.

Blue Ranger and Red Ranger both flinched when they heard that voice, for different reasons. The other Rangers were simply surprised to see a new figure in the scene, which was starting to become a reoccurring theme for them.

Finally, the hooded figure tore his hood off to reveal a young man that was dressed in a light, layer of armor. The most remarkable thing about this young man was that there were some similarities between him and their Blue Ranger with the exception of hair and eye color.

"Wyatt," Red Ranger said, softly.

"Brother!" Blue Ranger said, his voice full of disdain.

Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger heard Blue Ranger over Red Ranger, which left the three of them stunned. Red Ranger felt a similar reaction upon learning that Wyatt was related to him, but her frozen feeling dealt more with their past.

"Lieutenant Halliwell!" said Princess Jezebel. "My father sent you here to assist me, am I right?"

"Of course, Princess," Wyatt said, his voice cool and unyielding. "I will deal with these pirates for you. Return to the Calnus where you'll be safe."

"Do dispose of them quickly," ordered the princess as she teleported herself and the Action Commander back to the ship.

Serrator turned his head to the side, watching this newcomer with added curiosity. He could sense some power coming from the man which was closer to the power that he wielded in comparison to the Rangers. "I smell power off of you, boy," said the Chimera. "I will enjoy watching your performance against our charming heroes. Do make it interesting for me."

Raising his fan up into the air, Serrator swept himself away in a current that teleported him from the area to wherever it was that he was hiding.

Wyatt didn't seem to pay Serrator's disappearance much attention as he had his eyes on the Power Rangers. He was grinning from ear to ear, looking at the five of them with his powers allowing him to see through their helmets. "Well Jade, I can't believe that you replaced me with Chris," said the young lieutenant. "Now, it's so nice to see you again, baby brother. It's been too long."

"Fuck you, Wyatt!" Blue Ranger shouted as he charged after his brother.

Red Ranger and the others tried to stop him, but it was too late. Blinded by some rage unknown to them, they had to watch as Blue Ranger surrounded himself in light blue orbs.

Wyatt appeared to be amused by his brother's outburst since this was equally the type of reaction that he was hoping for. Not wanting to be shown up, Wyatt gathered his dark blue orbs as grabbed onto his brother's magical trail to spring his trap. Blue Ranger realized what was going on too late as Wyatt dragged them away in orbs, taking them to a different battleground.

Pink Ranger wanted to try and go after them but it was already too late. The orb trail was too thin for him to follow in enough time. So instead, he had no other choice but to leave Chris in the hands of someone that he thought was dead.

Clenching her fists, Red Ranger prayed for Chris as she realized just how dangerous of a situation he was in.

* * *

Sparks flew in more ways than one as Blue Ranger found himself locked in combat against his brother.

After orbing away from the fight, Wyatt dragged Blue Ranger into some warehouse to fight in. The minute that they landed, the two were at each other's throats. Blue Ranger swung his Pirate Cutlass at his brother's head only to have it blocked when Wyatt drew his blade.

Seeing the sword was enough to send chills down Blue Ranger's spine. He recognized the sword since it was one that greatly amplified Wyatt's powers. The elegant blade was of radiant silver with small jewels encrusted along the hilt to help with the power amplification. The beautiful sword was called Excalibur.

It wasn't the same sword that King Arthur wielded in legend, but this Excalibur was still a powerful, magical relic that chose its wielder. Ever since Wyatt discovered the sword at thirteen, his powers greatly outranked Blue Ranger's powers more so than before.

And now Blue Ranger had to figure out a way to counteract the added power that Wyatt got from the sword. It was just his luck that he should find his brother and he would be a soldier of the Empire.

Wyatt took a step closer towards his brother, slashing his blade against his brother. All it took was that one blow to weaken Blue Ranger's defenses to the point that he powered down. Chris fell to the ground with his Pirate Cutlass still in hand, but without the defenses that his Ranger powers offered him.

"You've hardly gotten any stronger, baby brother," said Wyatt. "It seems that you've been away from me for too long so that you couldn't leech off my power like before."

Dragging himself up, Chris shot a glare at his brother. His grip on his cutlass got together as Chris wanted nothing more than to hit him. "Why are you such a bastard!" growled Chris. "Mom and dad spoiled your ass too much. Everything was always so perfect for you."

"And it all came at your expense," mocked Wyatt. "That's just how life is, brother."

Chris lunged at his brother, swinging his cutlass at Wyatt. It took split second timing for Wyatt to avoid getting hit but not even he was kick enough to counter. Chris proved that he was a little more agile then Wyatt expected as he was able to avoid the tip of Excalibur from piercing his chest.

Their blades connected together, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"I see that I might have spoken too soon," said Wyatt.

"You're going to regret running off to the Empire, Wyatt!" said Chris. "I still can't believe that you took their deal!"

Spinning away from the cutlass, Wyatt smiled at the memory that Chris was trying to draw upon to hurt him. Only it was far from being the truth. What Chris was talking about was that when the SPD Headquarters was attacked, the Empire gave an offer to the Cadets and the Officers to join the Empire in exchange for their freedom. Chris never told anyone this, but Wyatt was a Cadet with him. Wyatt was amongst those that took the offer and left Chris to be shackled.

Wyatt dragged Excalibur on the ground to distract his brother for a moment. "Do you really think that?" said Wyatt. "I'm not a fool. I wouldn't settle for just a small time offer. No, I'm the one who weakened SPD's defenses so that the Empire could invade in the first place. I sold all of SPD out and even offered you up to be made a lieutenant for the Zangyack."

Chris stopped breathing when Wyatt admitted what he did. Before, he just assumed it was self-preservation, but now it was something far worse. Wyatt actually sold his own brother out to slavery.

"Why, Wyatt?" Chris said as tears started to come to his eyes. "How…how could you do that to me? How could you sell your own brother into slavery!"

"For power," said Wyatt. "It's all about the power. And the Zangyack has the greatest power of all."

Ignoring his excuses, Chris felt such an intense pain in his chest as he took charge at his brother. Before, he just hated his brother where a part of him wished that Wyatt at least felt sorry for what he did. But now he wished Wyatt had never been born to begin with.

Now, Chris could feel no regret about killing his brother.

* * *

Without any other choice, the Rangers were forced to continue searching for the Greater Power without Chris. They were hopeful that he would be safe, but with Alpha 8 offline, there was no way for them to go and track him down. At least, that was until about five minutes after they had started walking away from the warehouses that Tomas chose to abandon them.

Ignoring Leona and Mika telling him to come back, Tomas had took off running towards the Galactic Galleon to try to track Chris down. Tomas was clenching onto the front of his shirt as he was running. He felt it in his heart that that Chris was going to need his help in this one.

Jade allowed this to slide as she felt in her heart that Chris was in serious danger having to fight Wyatt alone. She had personally seen what Wyatt could do in their shared past, so she knew that Chris couldn't fight his brother alone.

"You can't let him go off on his own," said Leona. "He could be falling for an ambush."

"No, he won't," said Jade. "I know Chris's brother. Wyatt isn't fond of setting up traps. He prefers a more direct assault."

"You sound like you know him pretty well," said Mika.

"I used to."

Jade ordered the girls to follow her as they approached a secluded path that led to a small sea of trees. Her spidey senses were tingling, telling her to follow the trail, which she did with Leona and Mika reluctantly joining her. None of them were sure about following the trail, but they figured that they couldn't get into any more trouble than they already did.

The trees would slowly part ways to reveal a gate with a strange, golden symbol over it. The symbol was almost like a crown, but it was odder than that. Jade decided for them that they would push forward since this gate was the first thing that they had seen of interest in the last ten minutes.

Pushing the doors open, Jade opened the gate to reveal a home styled in an almost traditionally Japanese manner. The slopped roofs and sliding walls would be the first thing that the young women noticed when they noticed a small pond circling around the home. They stepped over the path to reach the front yard as the gates closed behind them.

A door opened before them as a set of people emerged from the home, dressed in black robes that completely covered their bodies. Their eyes were the only things that could be seen as they knelt down as the final figure emerged.

Stepping out into the open, an older woman felt the gaze of these young women upon her. A smile began to grace her face as she realized exactly who they were, while Jade and the others were at a lost about what was going on.

"Come inside, girls," said the older woman. "If you wish to master the powers of the Samurai Rangers then you must learn how to be samurai."

The dark robbed figures began to flock inside the home to prepare the training. Jade and what was left of her crew remained outdoors though, in the well-decorated garden, staring at the woman with a great deal of curiosity.

"We aren't going anywhere, lady," said Leona. "Not until you tell us who you are."

"How can you help us be Samurai?" Mika asked, speaking far more politely then her friend.

"My name is Lauren Shiba," said the older woman. "I was the Red Samurai Ranger."

Jade smirked as she heard this. At least they could get somewhere now that they found one of the Samurai Rangers. "Well then, girls," said Jade, "grab a sword. We need to master this power before Chris and Tomas get themselves into anymore trouble."

The three of them began to enter the Shiba House with Lauren leading the way for them to master the powers of the Samurai Rangers.

* * *

The fighting continued between Chris and Wyatt. The ferocious battle between the brothers was one that would lead to more blood being spilled between them.

Chris tried to knock Excalibur out of Wyatt's hand with a mighty blow, but not even his Pirate Cutlass was powerful enough to break that grip. Wyatt was grinning from ear to ear as he pushed his brother back with a wave of magic that nearly made the younger Halliwell feeling light headed.

Pushing further, Wyatt got closer to his brother as he drove Excalibur into the ground. A band of light began to crack part of the ground before a magical surge began to ignite its way towards Chris. It took a great deal of power for Chris to neutralize the spell as he chanted a protection spell under his breath. A weak, wall of magic had covered Chris to break Wyatt's attack, but not without sapping him of a great deal of his strength.

This was not his day, thought Chris.

Still driven by his hate though, Chris pushed himself to strike Wyatt again. He lunged forward, swinging the Pirate Cutlass at his brother's head as he thought about everyone he lost from SPD. He wanted nothing more than to make Wyatt pay for those sins, but as their blades connected together, there was a surge of conflict brewing within his own heart.

Could he really do it? Could he really kill his own brother? Did he have the heart to commit such an act?

Was he as heartless as his brother who sacrificed all of SPD for the sack of power?

Not given the chance to think about it a moment longer, Wyatt made the decision for Chris as he broke their stalemate. Wyatt slid their swords up into the air where neither of them could claim them as a surge of dark, blue orbs began to gather from his hand. He hurled the magic after his brother, sending Chris sailing back towards a pile of crates.

"That wasn't as much fun as I hoped this would be," yawned Wyatt. "You're pretty boring to play with, baby brother." He began to yawn once more as he noticed Chris slowly pulling himself away from the broken crates. "I was so hoping that you'd put up more of a fight. But it seems that your heart just wasn't in it."

Chris wasn't even provided with an opportunity to speak. He was about to try and strike his brother, but he was prevented from doing that as what appeared to be a swan came flying at Wyatt's head.

Of course, this came as a surprise to Wyatt who immediately drew a large, blue force field around himself for protection. No matter how hard the swan tried though, it's wings or talons couldn't penetrate the wall of magic. Even as it slammed its spiritual beak, the wall didn't yield as it finally faded away.

Wyatt brought his wall down just in time to retrieve Excalibur from the ground. With split second timing, he spun his body around before a blade could be turned against him.

"Tomas!" shouted Chris.

Pink Ranger had appeared from behind Wyatt with his Pirate Cutlass and Chris's discarded cutlass as well. The Ranger managed to prove himself to be strong enough to hold himself well enough against Wyatt, but Chris knew that he didn't stand a chance.

"A playmate?" said Wyatt. "Well, I so do enjoy meeting Chris's friends. I'm his big brother, and you are?"

"Prince Tomas del Sol," said Pink Ranger as he held his own. "I won't allow you to hurt Sir Chris!"

Feeling a smile spread across his face, Wyatt finally pushed Pink Ranger back a few steps to give himself some room. He swung Excalibur forward as he took a lunge at the Ranger, slashing the blade across his chest. "You knighted my brother?" laughed Wyatt. "What a waste!" He raised Excalibur once more, hitting Pink Ranger again to the point that his powers could no longer protect him.

Falling to the ground, Tomas had lost control of his powers and was left powerless as Wyatt easily towered over him. The prince could feel some blood trickling down from his lip, but he tried to ignore it as he attempted to keep on fighting Wyatt. He could easily tell that Chris couldn't help him since he simply didn't have the energy left.

Tomas threw his fist at Wyatt, but the elder witch easily caught it with one hand as he sent Excalibur away. Wyatt swung Tomas around, pulling the young man against his chest as he locked his other arm over his throat to apply some light pressure. Tomas tried to fight Wyatt's grip, but it proved to be too much for him.

Chris felt furious as he saw what Wyatt was doing to Tomas. Fighting through his pain, Chris tried to hurl a series of telekinetic assaults against his brother, but Wyatt was able to neutralize his young brother's magic without uttering a word.

Wyatt was left grinning as he continued to keep a firm grip on Tomas. "Well, it's been really fun, little brother," said Wyatt, "but I think I'm just going to have to go now. Don't worry though, your little friend here will be safe under my personal care."

Springing at him, Chris tried to save Tomas from his brother. There was no way that he would allow Wyatt to leave with Tomas. "No!" shouted Chris. "Let Tomas go! Leave him out of this, Wyatt! He has nothing to do with us."

Covering the prince's mouth as he tried to scream for Chris to help him, Wyatt wanted the prince to remain silent for now. Even as the prince struggled against his grip, there was little that could be done to escape now. "But he does, little brother," said Wyatt. "You just don't know it yet. I always know what is most precious to you."

Chris swung his hand forward, hurling several crates towards Wyatt with hopes that it would help break Tomas free. Instead, Wyatt already anticipated such a move and used his magic to redirect the attack at him. The crates crashed against Chris once more with the wood breaking against his flesh, causing him to fall to his knees from the pain.

Wyatt could only laugh as Tomas continued to scream as a surge of dark orbs consumed them both. In seconds, Wyatt took Tomas and himself away from the warehouse to someplace that Chris wouldn't be able to reach them.

And there as his body was riddled with pain, Chris felt his heart being torn out from his chest. Once more, Wyatt had done exactly as he said he would by taking Tomas away. Chris tried to hide it, he fought it for so long but there was no denying it now that the prince was his brother's prisoner.

Wyatt stole what was most precious by taking Tomas away from him.

A lone tear began to stream down Chris's face as he fell to his hands too. He stomach was being twisted into knots from his guilt as he screamed Tomas's name, feeling utterly ashamed of himself for allowing this to happen.

* * *

Jumping over a dummy that had been set up by Lauren's guards, Mika proved just how light she was on her feet. She landed on the ground with the practice sword in hand as she used it to strike a nearby guard before he had the chance to get her. There was a joyous laugh that escaped from Mika's throat as she grabbed the dummy to push it towards another guard to give her a bit more leverage.

"Body slam!" cheered Mika.

Leona had a similar expression on her face though as she brushed a guard's practice sword away from her. She swatted her own sword against his face before spinning back to take down another guard by striking him in the shoulder. A ruthless, young lady, Leona felt that it would be no fun at all to show mercy for the men that were trying to act like they were superior to them.

"Now that's girl power, bitch!" laughed Leona.

Twisting the practice sword around, Jade found herself alone on a squared off arena as six guards surrounded her, while Lauren watched from a distance. The Captain raised an eyebrow at the guards, which caused them to come at her all at once. Without showing even the slightest moment of hesitation, Jade sprang into action as she swung the sword around. She easily blocked their attacks before coming at them with a counter attack. In seconds, she had them all down for the count, while she crouched down without even the slightest bit of sweat running down her face.

"Pathetic," whispered Jade. "I was expecting more."

Mika and Leona gathered towards Jade, all of them without their pirate coats for once. There were some cheers from Leona, while Mika praised Jade's swordplay. Jade simply smirked as she threw her practice sword over her shoulder as she set her gaze onto Lauren.

The leader of the Shiba Clan kept herself from showing even the slightest bit of emotion as she stepped away from the house. She drew closer towards the girls who were waiting for her to say those magic words that let them know they were now the proud owner of a new Greater Power.

Instead, Lauren drew a practice sword out to arm herself for a fight. "You don't know what it means to fight like a true samurai!" she said, loudly. "You three fight like pirates. Show me your honor; show me who you really are!"

Before any of them could throw the first blow though, a swirl of light-blue orbs began to appear between them. It took only a couple of seconds for Chris to appear from wherever he had been, but what frightened the girls was the state that he was in. Chris immediately fell to the ground once he was done orbing, landing hard before any of his teammates had the chance to catch him.

Dropping everything, Jade and the others rushed towards Chris with concerned looks on their faces. Mika tried to work on plucking out some of the more severe of cuts on him, while calling out for a proper first aid-kid. Leona tried to make sure that Chris was still breathing since he easily looked like he took a nasty beating from the amount of injuries that they could see.

"Tomas…" groaned Chris.

"What about him?" said Jade. "Where's Tomas?"

Chris was fighting it as Lauren knelt down beside them. It was easily clear to her that Chris was a Ranger too and so was this Tomas that they were speaking out. Ignoring her though, Chris struggled to get closer to his friends as it became clear to the three of them that there were tear stains on Chris's face so this could only be terrible news.

"Wyatt…" said Chris, "kidnapped him. Tomas is…my brother's…prisoner."

Heartache gripped Chris's mangled heart as he finally passed out there on the ground.

Jade, Leona, and Mika couldn't even say a single word. Now that they knew that Tomas was a prisoner of their enemy, of the Empire, was one of the most terrifying things that they had ever heard before. The horrors that the prince was to be suffering from were far too much for them to want to comprehend.

So much for it not being a trap.

Instead of mopping around, Jade fought to compose herself as she felt a strong hatred for Wyatt boiling up to the surface as well. The past no longer mattered to her as far as she was concerned since things hardly ended any better between her and Wyatt as it had for Chris. Springing into action, she ordered Mika to treat Chris's injuries and for Leona to help her.

Kneeling down to retrieve the practice sword, Jade set her sights on Lauren who was still on her knees. "I need that Greater Power!" said Jade. "I need it now. So if you want to see my honor then grab your sword and fight me. I have a friend to save and no time to waste on bullshit!"

Lauren grabbed the practice sword and began to dual against the Captain. They met each other's blows just as Mika and Leona were taking Chris inside the house to treat him.

* * *

The iron bars were closed and locked with a magical seal to make sure that there would be no escape.

Tomas was without his Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key as Wyatt had those on his person, somewhere. The prince had no idea where he even was, but was certain that he was still on Earth as he continued to sit on the cold ground. He tried to use his coat to keep his bottom warm, but it seemed that the cold concrete was prevailing as the prince was no the prisoner of the Empire.

No matter how grim things were though, he had to keep the faith alive. Tomas had to believe that his friends would come to his aid soon enough or that he could find a way to break free. Hearing Chris's sincere pleas for Wyatt to release him caused the prince to have some hope that everything would be alright. So Tomas just had to keep his confidence up that everything would be okay that he would make it out of this somehow.

"Please be well, Chris," whispered Tomas. "Please get better and soon."

Across from the magically constructed prison, Wyatt heard Tomas's soft prayers. It was truly amazing how his brother managed to snag this one, but failed to appreciate the prince for what he was worth. That had always been Chris's greatest flaw, he could never admit his true desires for anyone since he had such a severe fear of having his heart broken.

But Wyatt was certain that he finally crushed his little brother now. And if his assumption was right now that he had Tomas as a prisoner, then Chris would do exactly what Wyatt wanted him to.

Soon enough, things would get very interesting, which meant that everything was going to go according to plan.

* * *

END!

Ya'll don't hate me now, do ya? Haha.

On the next chapter, Jade tries to master the powers of the Samurai to help with the Rangers' mission to save Tomas, while Delzeiger returns stronger than ever to fight them as the Rangers are still unable to use the Zords. Meanwhile, Chris must turn to a stranger who claims to know a way to save Tomas from Wyatt's evil hands. Serrator continues to study the Rangers and the Empire, while Wyatt reveals some of his past with Jade and Chris to Tomas as he continues to plot against our heroes. What is Wyatt up to? Can the Rangers defeat Delzeiger without their Zords? And who is this mysterious stranger helping Chris? Find out in **The Samurai Master!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Didn't I tell you that I was gonna update more frequently now? I keep my promises! Lol. So guys, I just want to take a quick minute to thank everyone for reading Galactic Pirates so far and favoriting the story. Now, though can I please get a little more reviews. I know that a lot of you are reading the fic, but I'm only getting about three reviews. So PLEASE do review! Reviews help me to know what you like and don't like and what you want to see more or less of. Alright, that's all that I have to say. Now, read and review!**

**The Master Samurai: **

Things were terribly boring in the cell as Tomas had gotten over his initial feelings of terror. He has been a prisoner of Wyatt's for a couple of hours now and since the lieutenant had yet to drag the prince turned Pirate Ranger in to the Empire, he could assume that he was in no immediate danger. But Tomas still kept his guard up and constantly tried to see if there was anything that he could do to escape, while doing his best not to provoke Wyatt into attacking him.

With a high-powered, magical cage keeping him trapped, Tomas needed to be careful against someone as powerful as Wyatt. The one nice thing that he could say about Wyatt was that the guy had yet to act like a complete jerk. Wyatt pretty much just stuck to playing the role of an arrogant bastard.

He slid down to the cold ground as he tried not to shake from the lack of heat in his cell. He was already using his coat as a mat to keep himself from completely freezing. And with it getting colder in his cell, he was finding it harder not to resist the call of sleep.

Outside of the cell, Wyatt was busy crafting a few mystical runes outside of the building that he was hiding the prince in. He wasn't afraid to leave Tomas alone since he was well aware that there was no way that the prince could escape, especially since he didn't have his powers to protect him. Wyatt was making sure to keep Tomas's Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key with him at all times so that there would be no surprises.

Unless Tomas already embraced the change then that would change everything. If the prince managed to do that then Wyatt would be way ahead of schedule. However, Wyatt knew that wasn't about to happen so he went about his merry way to craft a few more runes before finally returning inside the building.

Wyatt then began to notice Tomas shivering a little in the cell. Snapping his fingers, a mattress was conjured inside Tomas with him on top of it as a blanket fell over him. "I can't have my favorite prisoner and future brother-in-law die on me now," said Wyatt. "Don't abuse my generosity now, Prince Tomas." This kindness still came as a surprise to Tomas, while Wyatt simply hid behind an amused smirk. "I may need you for my plans, but I won't hesitate to strike you if I must. Now please, do get some rest. I need you all nice and perky by morning."

Pulling the blanket over him, Tomas started to bundle his coat up into a pillow. He still watched Wyatt carefully, which didn't go unnoticed as the young soldier watched the fallen prince as well. There was a great deal of tension as Tomas finally got himself a little comfortable on the mattress.

"Why am I here?" said Tomas. "Why did you choose to kidnap me when your troubles are with Chris?"

"Isn't it obvious? My brother loves you so I took you because it would hurt him most," Wyatt said, huffing at the prince.

"No he doesn't," said Tomas.

Wyatt looked the prince straight in the eye as he slowly began to approach the prison bars. His hands pushing between the steel gaps as he pressed his forehead against the bars as well. "Yes, yes he does," said Wyatt. "My brother just can't admit it to himself yet. He's a little…how should I put this? Chris is a little emotionally retarded."

"That's not nice to say."

"It's true though," said Wyatt. "My brother's damaged goods. He just can't admit when he's in love so he can't openly declare his affections for someone as beautiful as you."

Seeing the evil look in Wyatt's eyes caused Tomas's stomach to churn in knots. The prince had a bad feeling about where this was going as Wyatt weakened the magical seal to enter the cell. He didn't dare try to attack Wyatt or retrieve his Morpher though since he was too afraid and knew that Wyatt could easily overpower him in this situation.

Wyatt knelt down at the bed with his eyes still on the prince. He finally reached out to grab Tomas's wrist, gently squeezing it to have his undivided attention. "I'm not the bad guy here," said Wyatt. "I'm only following orders. My plans are noble."

"And what are your plans?" whispered Tomas.

"If you must ask," said Wyatt, "they involve all of you Rangers. You have a very important role to play in this little game between Empires."

Tomas still felt horribly afraid as he started to sit up a little on the mattress. Wyatt was still kneeling at the edge as he began to explain to Tomas at least a fraction of what he had in store for them.

* * *

Falling for what felt like forever, Chris's mind was working to heal himself almost as hard as Mika and Leona were working on patching him up. Where he wasn't in any critical danger, Chris's mind was still weak from the trauma that it suffered from the fight against Wyatt. Seeing Tomas being snatched away like that was just too much for Chris to handle. It was causing him to have a great deal of trouble waking up.

It was a slow process but Chris would heal soon enough.

For now though, his mind would play some tricks on him during the recovery process. He would be still on the bed where he was being treated on, but his mind would be running at a million miles an hour as the images from his past came back to haunt him.

Chris saw himself as a little kid, inside his childhood home in San Francisco. He could see himself at about seven years old, running around with a much younger Wyatt chasing after him. The brothers were playing a game of tag when Wyatt accidently bumped into an end table that a vase was on top of. The resulting collision caused the vase to fall and shatter upon reaching the ground, leaving both boys frozen as they knew that their mother heard that.

"_Wyatt! Chris! What happened?" shouted their mother._

"_Chris did it, mommy!" Wyatt said, quickly throwing his brother under the bus._

"_No I didn't!" said little Chris. "Mommy, Wyatt is lying!"_

"_Both of you, go to your room," said their mother as she came into the room with a broom and trashcan in hand to clean up the mess._

_Little Chris and Wyatt ran out of the room with their mother yelling at them about running. _

That was just one of the first instances that Wyatt showed his nastier side to Chris. As he continued to drift deeper into slumber, another memory began to surface. This time, Chris saw himself as he graduated early from high school, graduating the same year that Wyatt did.

The both of them were smiling like fools as their parents took pictures of them. What should've been a moment of celebration was quickly turned into one of Wyatt's moments where he had to hog the spotlight. Wyatt abandoned his brother as he told his parents to get a picture of him with his friends.

Chris watched from the side as Wyatt rounded them up, initially not thinking twice about it as his parents took the pictures. He was happy for the both of them when Wyatt decided to open up his mouth.

"_Hey Chris, why don't you take a picture with your friends?" said Wyatt. _

"_What friends?" laughed one of Wyatt's friends. "You know the little freak has no friends."_

"Man, why are you teasing your brother?" said another one of Wyatt's friends. "You know damn well no one likes the guy."

_Wyatt started to laugh with his friends, while their parents yelled at him for being so rude. It didn't erase the fact that Wyatt agreed with his friends though about what they said. Chris had knots in his stomach at that point as he tried not to let the words sting, but that didn't erase the fact that Chris felt hated by his own brother. _

Chris's breaths started to get a little weaker as he purposely held his breath. The scars from his past were reminding him too much as Mika and Leona was continuing their work on him.

In his mind, the trouble only grew worse as his last memory of Wyatt before yesterday came to the surface. Chris knew that there must be some tears escaping from his closed eyes at this point as he was forced to relive a nightmare. Where the last two memories were of Wyatt being a jerk, this was the memory that would change his thinking of his older brother for the rest of his life.

It was the day that SPD fell. The Space Patrol Delta Headquarters was under attack by the Zangyack Empire. The imperial ships were bombarding the planet to force SPD into submission, but the officers of SPD were too stubborn to go down so easily.

Chris was present during the invasion and so was his brother. Where Chris was just about to become a licensed SPD officer, Wyatt had just come to the planet to visit his brother. They had spent the weekend together, catching up before the assault began. Chris had shown him around the headquarters, showing him so much which Chris knew now was a set up but he didn't back then.

The attack was severe with Chris shooting at Centurions with his blaster as Wyatt conjured a spell to push the soldiers back. The few other cadets and officers that had yet to be captured or killed were with the brothers as they tried to end the invasion. Only that would be impossible as there were too few of them against such a large attacking force.

The attack ended by nightfall with Chris and everyone else in shackles.

"_By the graciousness of our Emperor," spotted a Centurion Officer, "he has offered you a chance for mercy. Those of you who still live can surrender yourselves now and be conscripted into service for the mighty Zangyack Empire! And those of you who refuse then you shall be made into slaves! Choose wisely."_

_Chris pushed himself forward, bravely stepping up as he already knew his decision. "I refuse to serve your emperor!" said Chris. "He is nothing but scum and should be killed! All he knows is destruction, I will never bow to a monster like that!"_

"_Take him away then!" shouted the officer._

_The Centurions grabbed Chris and began to drag him away when Wyatt stepped forward as well. Chris expected his brother to gloriously defy the Empire as well, but that's not what happened. "I will serve the mighty Emperor of Zangyack," said Wyatt. "I will sware my allegiance to him in exchange for my life."_

"_Then welcome, human child," said the officer. _

_Chris watched with horror in his eyes as Wyatt was welcomed with open arms by the Centurions. He was forced into seeing his own brother chose the monsters that were responsible for murdering their parents instead of him. How? How could he do such a thing?_

_Wyatt's eyes briefly fell onto Chris then, but there was no emotion there. Not even an apology or some lame attempt to explain the decision that he made. There wasn't even any pity there for what torture Chris was to befall. All Chris could see was a soulless bastard that he no longer considered his brother._

And that was the last he saw of Wyatt too before he was dragged away into what should've been a lifetime of slavery. What happened instead though was a miracle. He had been enslaved for a few months and was about to be shipped off to M-51 Galaxy when he finally met Jade.

Captain Jade Marvelous freed him from his shackles and offered him a chance at a new family and a new destiny.

But now that family was crumbling about because of Wyatt. It came as no surprise to Chris that his brother would be the source of so much pain. He just wished that Wyatt had left the rest of them out of this, whatever this was.

* * *

Fresh bandages with special medicine absorbed into them were placed all around Chris's body to help seal up the injuries. It was fortunate that he found them when he did. It took Mika all night to get Chris into a stable condition from the severe beating that he took from Wyatt.

Mika continued her treatment as she saw that Chris could make a quick recovery so long as he rested. She finished cleaning off the sweat from his brow as she found herself wondering what type of horrors he was dreaming about to cause such a strong chill.

Leona threw another blanket over him to help as Mika started to stand up. The two of them were inside of the Shiba house now, using the former lair of the Samurai Rangers to help care for their injured friend, while being extremely worried about their kidnapped friend. If Chris's brother was able to do this much damage to his own brother, they hated to think about what he could do the rest of them.

"We have to find Tomas," Leona said, softly.

"Jade's busy trying to master the Samurai Greater Power," said Mika, "and Chris is too weak to be out on the field. It looks like it's gonna be up to us to find and rescue Tomas."

Leona agreed with that as she went back towards a chair to retrieve her coat. Mika did the same thing before packing up the medical supplies so that they could take off.

The minute that they made it outside of the house, the two women spotted Jade sparring against Lauren still. The Rangers stood there, watching as Jade leaned back to avoid the practice sword from hitting her in the chest. She easily got back up there as she struck Lauren against the shoulder, lunging forward to deliver another blow that was blocked this time around.

Growling, the pirate and the samurai continued their fighting without showing their opponent any semblance of mercy. It was truly stunning to see, especially since Mika and Leona could tell that Jade was honestly pushing herself more so than before.

Lauren sidestepped away from one of Jade's attack then struck with a counter attack. The resulting impact though caused them both to lose their swords, which is when Mika decided to yell at them both to quit fighting for a moment. The Rangers ran up to their leader now that they weren't in any danger of being assaulted themselves. The last thing that they wanted was to get beaten half to death with some practice swords.

"I'm going to take Leona with me back to the ship," said Mika. "We finished patching Chris up so he should heal soon enough. We're gonna work on trying to track down Tomas and get the Megazord operational should we need it."

"Good," Jade said, panting a bit. She wouldn't admit it to Lauren because of pride, but she was honestly tired from the sparring match. "If you find anything then let me know."

"We will," said Leona as she saluted Jade. "Good luck with your training, Captain!"

Mika grabbed onto Leona's hand as the two of them ran away from the Shiba house. They hurried as quickly as they could to the Galactic Galleon, while Jade set her sights back onto Lauren.

Kicking the swords up into the air, Lauren quickly rearmed herself as Jade did the same. Soon enough, the two collided as titans would with one fighting to unlock something within herself.

Her family was in danger. Jade knew that the sooner she proved herself worthy to Lauren then the sooner she could save them.

* * *

Sparks were going off as repairs were done on Delzeiger. The Zangyack were not only repairing the damage done to Delzeiger by Serrator, but some new additions were being added to make the Action Commander even more of an effective warrior. The Centurions that were assisting in this operation were pulling out all the stops to make sure that the Rangers would surely be crushed.

Emerald looked away from her monitors to see just how far along they were going. She looked through the viewing glass of the Medical Bay to see the progress of the operation for herself. Knowing that the Centurions were fully capable of adding the new additions to Delzeiger's armor, from her clearly written instructions, Emerald got to work on upgrading his sword next.

The blueprint opened up as she analyzed various components that would be effective in making the sword stronger. The weapon already contained enough destructive power to damage the Rangers, but it still needed more in order to deliver the final blow.

"It should be simple enough," said Emerald. "Adding a few Ex Spheres should do the trick, they will easily augment Delzeiger's strength. But I still need something more, something with a strong enough kick. What could be so potent though?"

Emerald tore herself away from her monitors once more to investigate her personal inventory. She tore the doors open to a special storage unit which revealed several vials of rare and dangerous chemicals and tonics. She gazed from shelf to shelf until she finally a vial of a clear liquid that caught her attention rather quickly.

"This should be perfect!" she said as she took the vial.

As she turned though, the doors to the bay opened up as Princess Jezebel entered with Barizorg as her escort. The princess immediately found herself looking at the windows to see the continue operation that was going on to improve Delzeiger.

Emerald was returning to the sword, while Barizorg parked himself off to the side. She opened the vial and poured its contents on the blade which created a violent reaction before the sword absorbed the liquid nicely.

"How much longer until he is ready to attack?" said Jezebel. "I need Delzeiger to be twice the warrior he was before."

"And he will be," said Emerald. "I've already applied some upgrades to his armor that should make the Rangers' powers useless. I have also taken the liberty of making his sword even stronger than it was before." She lifted up the sword to proudly display her craftsmanship. Where the sword had originally been white with blue trimmings, the liquid changed it into a black sword with golden lines running all over it. "With the waters from the Sanzu River, I've made certain that Delzeiger's sword can dice the Rangers in half!"

"Will it work against, Serrator?" asked the princess.

"I am no certain," said Emerald. "I do not know the limits of Serrator's abilities so I cannot account for them. We can only assume at the worst that Serrator will destroy Delzeiger, but so long as the Rangers are out of the way then that's one less problem we have to deal with."

Jezebel started to smirk as she took in the brighter side of what Emerald was saying. Not that she had been detoxed from the Nexus Shard's influence, the logical side of the princess had returned. "Yes," said the princess. "So long as Delzegier rips to shreds five annoyances then we can focus all of our attention on dealing with the monsters. This should be fun."

The princess called for Barizorg to follow her back to the deck just as the Centurions were finishing their operation. Behind the glass, Delzeiger's fingers began to twitch as his light blue armor changed to red and blue to signify the completion of his upgrades.

* * *

Darkness gathered on the rooftop as Serrator returned to the quiet, Japanese town just in time to spot Mika and Leona as they were racing back to the Galactic Galleon. The Alpha Chimera had sensed the Rangers were out in the open now and found it very interesting to see them by themselves without the rest of their playmates.

Serrator started to fan himself with his fan as he watched them closely. A soft chuckle escaped from the monster's throat as he began to walk along the rooftop as Mika deactivated the cloaking sensors. From there, Serrator let out a supersonic sound that allowed him to capture the signature of the Galactic Galleon to make sure that he could track the Rangers down as he pleased.

"Now what to do about them?" said Serrator. "I could attack them since they are out in the open. Crushing two Rangers should be easy enough then that will lure the other Rangers from wherever they're hiding from."

But that wouldn't be fun enough for Serrator, he thought as he continued to fan himself. Serrator thought that it would be in his best interests to watch the Rangers get pulverized by the Empire or vice versa.

"Yes, I suppose that would be a more pleasant experience for me," said Serrator. "Why should I get my hands dirty when I could just let these simpletons kill each other? It is decided then!"

Leaping off the building, Serrator retreated to the shadows from whence he came. He would continue to watch the Rangers in their battle against the Empire until the moment was right for him to strike.

* * *

Breaking through the haze, Chris finally forced himself to awaken as he let out a painful gasp for breath. His chest felt like it got his by a bulldozer and the rest of his body had a similar sentiment now that he was fully conscious. The young man was fortunate enough that Mika's medicine had done enough to heal him significantly faster than what was humanly possible.

Chris slowly began to get out from bed as he gave his body a few more precious seconds to recover. The damp rags fell off from his naked chest as bandages covered his various bits. Continuing to move slowly, Chris pushed himself back to his feet where he found that his legs were nowhere near in as much pain as the rest of his body. That was one thing to be thankful for, he thought to himself.

Chris forgot his shirt while he retrieved his jacket and Morpher from a nearby chair. He left the room with only one thing on his mind which was to rescue Tomas from his wicked brother. There was so much fear in his heart as he feared for what torture that Wyatt was placing upon Tomas. Chris hated himself so much right now for allowing Tomas to get kidnapped; he hated himself even more for not admitting to himself or to Tomas about how much he cared about the prince.

The pain slowly began to ease up as Chris stopped in the middle of the hallway. He stopped to catch his breath for a second as he concentrated to channel his magic into healing himself. While he couldn't directly heal himself, he could at least speed up his body's natural healing process which was a start.

When Chris opened his eyes though, feeling that his magic was doing its job, Chris found a picture hanging on the wall that caught him by surprise. He had to take a second look at it when he finally saw that it clearly was what he saw.

The picture was of two, handsome young men with their arms around each other. One of the men was light completed with light-brown hair, while the other man was darker skinned with black hair. The two looked extremely happy together and very much in love by the way that they seemed so comfortable around each other.

Chris felt a lump in his throat as he swallowed the pain down as he admitted to himself that he generally did have feelings for Tomas. Chris wanted nothing more than to have the happiness with Tomas that the men in the picture shared together.

"You're staring a little too hard," said a soft voice. "Do you see something that you don't like?"

Looking to his side, Chris found himself face to face with a sweaty Lauren. The woman had finished another round against Jade and was feeling absolutely exhausted. She was about to clean herself up some when she found Chris standing in the middle of the hall.

"I'm sorry," Chris said, softly. "I just…I just want what they have."

"My younger brother, Jayden," said Lauren, "is a very lucky man. Nobody could love him more than his then-boyfriend-now-husband Antonio. The two have been best friends since they were kids and have been romantically together for almost twenty years now. It's adorable, really. I envy my brother for snagging a guy like Antonio."

"I could have that," mumbled Chris. "I have to save Tomas first though. The sooner I do that then the sooner I can tell Tomas how I feel."

"You're hurt though, aren't you?" said Lauren. "You should just leave the rescue to your friends."

Shaking his head Chris knew that was impossible for him. He would just have to fight through the pain because Tomas was worth it. "No!" said Chris. "I've already screwed up for too long. I have to make things right!"

Lauren didn't stand in his way though as she had to admire that warrior spirit. She watched as Chris ran out of the Shiba house before finally orbing towards the warehouse upon reaching the gate.

Chris knew that the magical trail that Wyatt left behind would be strongest there. It would be the most logical place to start searching for Tomas. He just prayed that there would be enough magical remnants there to make tracking down his brother and Tomas work.

A swirl of blue orbs appeared in the empty warehouse with Chris flinching from his pain. He bit down on his bottom lip to hold back the urge to cry out as he nearly fell onto one knee. He continued to resist though as he shrugged on his jacket, knowing damn well that saving Tomas came first.

His feet guided him to the spot where Wyatt had orbed away with Tomas. Chris could still sense the lingering magicks in the building which made him feel a little light-headed. Still, he would resist these sensations as he knelt down to get his bearings straight, while also attempting to figure out a way to track down Tomas.

How could he do that though? He didn't know a spell to use that could track Tomas or Wyatt down. The one thing he could was sense Wyatt's orb trail, but even that was too faint now after Chris tried a couple of times to track it down. He had to punch the ground to keep himself from really letting out his frustrations.

"Damnit all!" roared Chris. "I need to find Tomas! Fucking Wyatt! I hate him!"

"I think hate's a bit of a strong word. How about you just really don't like the guy?"

A sharp tingle ran down Chris's spine as he heard and felt someone else's presence in the warehouse. Since it was a stranger, he had no other choice but to go on the offensive. Chris hurled a blast of telekinetic energy from his hand to knock over some boxes in that general direction. He hoped that it would knock the stranger down, but he only heard the stranger make some startled noises before weaving out of the way.

Even with all his injuries, Chris showed that he would be ready to fight need it be. He saw a body rolling towards him before jumping back on his feet, which caused the young man to be face to face with another young man.

The newcomer had dark skin with a shaved head and was grinning a bit, showing off the dimples on his cheeks. If he was human, Chris could tell that the young man was of African descent. His dark brown eyes spoke of youthful energy surrounded by the wisdom that came with age. What really was odd was just how formally dressed he was in a casual, black suit with a tie to top it off.

"Who are you?" asked Chris as he prepared his magick.

"Name's Jett Moore," said the older male. "And you are?"

"Chris Halliwell," said the young man. "Now what do you want, Jett?"

The smile lingered on the older man's face as he pulled out a mechanical device from the pocket of his coat. He started to play with it bit, leaving Chris to feel a little tense as he tried to figure out what this newcomer was up to. "I'm here to help you out, Chris," said Jett. "Don't ask how I know, but I figured you're in trouble. It's pretty obvious that you're trying to track someone down and it's lucky for you that this little device can track supernatural and technological signals."

"That's a little too convenient," said Chris as he still kept his guard up. "How do I know you weren't sent by my brother Wyatt to kill me?"

"Because if I was trying to kill you then why would I even tell you my name?" said Jett. "Don't the bad guys shoot first and ask questions later?"

Chris started to ease up some, but nowhere near enough to really trust the guy. He did show some willingness to trust Jett, especially since his device was capable of tracking magical trails. It meant that he now had a chance to find Tomas and rescue him from his brother.

Jett was humming to himself, in a way that worried Chris as he tried to figure out what was really going on here. Chris couldn't tell just how sincere this guy was or even why he was helping him in the first place. It was all just too sudden for him to stomach it all though, but the stakes were too high for him not to risk it.

Jett continued to enter on some keys as he pointed it at the spot that Chris was standing by. He was able to collect all the data that he needed and rerouted it to where it needed to go. "So I think I found your friend and this brother of yours," said Jett. "According to my tracker, they're not too far from here. If we run then we should make it there in about ten minutes." Jett then raised an eyebrow as he started to check Chris out. He could tell that the guy was in no condition to be doing any world class running at the moment. "Or if we walk really fast then we can get there a little sooner."

"Alright," said Chris, "but if this is a trap then I'm gonna kill you, remember that."

"Yes sir," Jett said, saluting Chris as they started to make their way out the warehouse.

Chris was already beginning to kick himself in the ass for trusting this guy. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling about letting Jett lead the way but what other options did he have?

* * *

The break didn't last anywhere near as long as Lauren would've liked it to. Within ten minutes, Jade was ready to go at it against with the Master Samurai in order to unlock the Greater Power of the Samurai Rangers. Jade already had it hammered into her head that she would unlock this Greater Power so that she could go out there on the field to get Tomas.

Mika, Leona, and Chris were already out there, working on trying to get their teammate back. Jade didn't feel right about not being there to help them out, but she understood that unlocking a Greater Power was crucial. Without it then they might not have enough strength to stop the latest Action Commander, Wyatt, and Serrator.

And Wyatt was a big fly to swat, one that would need a lot of power to crush.

Jade thrashed Lauren with her sword as she thought back to the time she spent with Wyatt. The past was something she tried to keep buried but some memories were too powerful to hide.

It was on a beautiful day like today that Jade would be training with Wyatt on a satellite planet near Aquitar. It had been when the both of them had been part of the Red Pirate Gang only months before the Legend War on Earth where Superior Red sacrificed the Ranger Keys. She had been recruited before Wyatt, but the young witch already acted like he was running the show.

They were sparring together too as she was with Lauren. The stakes weren't as high as they were today, but it was still a moment in which Jade was trying to prove herself to be a superior fighter.

"_Not even close!" Wyatt said as he bested Jade yet again._

"_Fuck!" Jade growled as she bent over to retrieve her cutlass. She refused to be defeated though as she leaped back at him with her sword aimed for his head this time. "Don't underestimate me, Wyatt!"_

"_I would never do such a thing, Jade," said Wyatt. _

The match continued as a dance between wills. Jade was trying to prove that this orphan from Mirinoi was just as good as some privileged kid from Earth. Wyatt was just trying to have some fun before he went stir crazy on the pirate ship. Although, he had to admit that hunting down Ranger Keys was pretty fun. He had been the perfect crewmate and friend during their time together. Jade just couldn't understand why he would leave them so suddenly.

The match would end though when Superior Red arrived. His warm laughter caused the two of them to stop fighting as they ran up to greet him.

"_The both of you are simply remarkable," said Superior Red. "The both of you have come far, don't you think, Angel?"_

Another figure from her past came to Jade's mind as she fenced against Lauren still. The memory of the traitor was strong as Jade fought to push him aside more so than she wanted to be rid of Wyatt.

Only Jade knew that she would have to face them both soon enough, especially Wyatt if she was to rescue Tomas. She understood well that she had to keep strong for the sake of her crew, they were all counting on her. But most importantly, Jade had to count on herself. At the end of the day, she had to rely on her own strength and ability to accomplish what must be done because it was the only way she could keep herself from falling apart.

Like Chris, there were plenty of scars on her heart left behind from her encounters with Wyatt. Jade thought of the young man as a brother while they were on the ship, but that all changed when Wyatt just up and left them overnight without any explanation. What Jade felt was a betrayal that knew no competition until the traitor had left Superior Red, Alpha, and herself to burn at the hands of the Empire.

Now, with one last swing, Jade would perfectly disarm Lauren without wasting much focus on the match itself. She had allowed her body to become a perfect weapon at the time as she fought with her emotions. With perfect clarity, she was able to see all movement in the battle without taxing herself in such a way that left her vulnerable to attack.

It was something she never mastered when she was sparring with Superior Red, Wyatt, or the traitor.

Lauren held onto her wrist, feeling a sharp pain there form the last blow. But she had a grin on her face though as she looked Jade straight in the eye. "I think you've got it," said the Veteran Ranger. "I think you've taken the first steps at becoming a true samurai. If you continue down this path then I can see yourself become a true master soon enough."

"Thanks," said Jade, "but I'm a pirate first. I only need the samurai power to make myself and my friends strong enough to whether this storm."

"You will need it more than you think, Captain," said Lauren. "If you pass on what you learned here today to the other Rangers then I can trust you with our Greater Power. Will you do so?"

Nodding her head, Jade knew well that she would have to do so. This was too great a power to keep to herself. The other Rangers would need the clarity and focus of a samurai if they were to crush the Empire's latest attack.

With that reassurance, Lauren granted Jade the power that she sought. Jade didn't waste a precious second as she dropped the practice sword to retrieve her belongings. She threw on her coat as she held onto her Morpher and Ranger Key then took off as fast as she could to the ship. She had to hope that Mika and Leona found something of use by the time that she got there or that Chris had managed to do find Tomas.

They just had to keep on moving before it was too late.

* * *

Inside the Galactic Galleon, Mika and Leona made their way over to the control panel. Alpha 8 was still offline when the girls made it inside, but the data transfer was nearly complete, which made things a little better. From there, they just needed to safely install the data into the database to be fully processed.

"Start activating Alpha's processors," said Mika. "I'll work on tracking down Tomas's Morpher to get a lock on him."

Leona did as she was told. Now, while she wasn't a technological genius like Mika, Leona knew her way around a computer. Being a master thief meant that she needed to know how to work some high-tech stuff. She started to remove some of the plugs from Alpha, slowly though so that she wouldn't do any permanent damage to their friend.

Mika was on the computer, activating the tracking system imbedded in each Morpher. A wide scan of the city was the first thing that Mika did in attempt to track their missing friend. The problem though was that the data transfer was taking up a lot of processing energy, which meant that tracking down Tomas was going to take a little longer then they had originally thought.

The last of the plugs were being removed from Alpha 8 once all the data was transmitted into the main computer. The lights on Alpha 8's systems began to light up with their robotic friend coming back to life.

"Ay yi yi!" said Alpha 8. "That was such a nice nap. I really needed that." Alpha 8 began to stir around just as Leona finished locking up his main hatch. He looked around, spotting Leona and Mika as he noticed that there was something wrong. "What happened while I was offline, girls?"

"We got our asses kicked by an Action Commander, Chris's long-lost brother appeared out of nowhere, and he kidnapped Tomas," said Leona. "You know, just a typical Friday."

"What!" shouted Alpha 8. "Ay yi yi! Why didn't you two activate me sooner!"

"The data transfer needed to be completed first," said Mika. "Plus, we were too busy trying to patch Chris up after his fight with his brother."

Alpha 8 approached the computer and began to help Mika track down Tomas. He was able to re-route some of the information packets to put more power into the radar system. "And just who is his brother?" asked Alpha. "Why is he attacking us?"

"His brother's name is Wyatt," said Leona. "And he's a lieutenant in the Zangyack Empire."

"Wyatt!" said Alpha 8. "Ay yi yi! He's working for the Empire now?"

"Yup," said Mika, since the girls vaguely knew that Wyatt was once part of the Red Pirate Gang.

The computer continued to work its magic when something finally appeared no their system. The three of them all went silent as they traced down this point of interest when they saw that it was not too far from where the Galactic Galleon was.

Opening an image up on the screen, Leona and Mika's jaws dropped when they saw that it wasn't Tomas. It was Delzeiger in all his glory, sporting some serious upgrades.

"He's too close to the ship," said Mika. "If he were to attack us then all the data would be lost and we won't stand a chance at tracking Tomas's location."

"We'll have to slow Delzeiger down then," said Leona. "Alpha, contact Jade and let her know what's happening. I know stupid Chris is probably trying to track Tomas down so send him any updates on the prince's location as soon as you get it."

"And be careful with all the data," added Mika.

Alpha knew the routine as the girls moved away from him. They reached into their pockets to pull out their Ranger Keys and Pirate Cellulars to begin the morphing process. "Ranger Change!" shouted the duo. "Pirate Revolution!" They inserted the Ranger Keys into the keyhole to morph. A blast of yellow and green light washed over them both as they morphed into the Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger.

Running out of the ship, the two of them hoped that they would be strong enough to hold down the fort until everything else was dealt with.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was nearing the location to where Jett said that Tomas was supposed to be at. His body had recovered far more now that his magic and Mika's medicine had really started to take effect. He was nearly back to his full strength, which meant that with enough luck he might be able to fend off his brother's attack.

But then there was the issue of Jett. Chris was trying to figure out how to ditch him so that there would be a little less collateral damage from the fight with his brother. Then again, Jett might be a little more useful. Chris couldn't ask the guy to fight beside him, if Jett could free Tomas then that would mean he would have another Ranger fighting at his side.

As for Jett, well, he had a few tricks up his sleeve too as he watched his tracking system.

There was also something else in his pocket that would come handy in a fight. He wasn't about to show his hand quite yet, at least not until the fun began.

"Here we are," said Jett as they stopped outside an abandoned building. "This is where they are according to my tracker."

"Then let's break in," said Chris.

Moving a little further up, the boys were about to see what type of trap that Wyatt had in store for them.

* * *

Wyatt could sense his brother drawing near as he left Tomas's Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key out in the open. They were both placed on top of crate that anyone could easily see. Now, Wyatt went to Tomas's cell to pull the prince out of there, magically deconstructing the prison that he had built for him.

Half awake now, Tomas's mind was still reeling from the little talk that he had with Wyatt earlier. He had no idea what to what to do after everything that Wyatt had told him. The only thing that Tomas did know was that he had to count on Chris being able to defeat Wyatt whether or not the elder Halliwell was telling the truth.

When Tomas caught sight of his Morpher though, he really began to wonder if Wyatt really was as "noble" as he claimed to be.

"Be a good little prisoner now," said Wyatt. "So long as you don't do anything reckless then everything should be fine. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Tomas whispered as Wyatt pushed him to the front.

Standing in the middle of the ground floor, Wyatt waited for his brother to arrive. Tomas felt anxious as Wyatt's grip on his arm tightened. He was hoping that Chris wouldn't be foolish enough to come in alone.

The doors that led to the lobby they were in were blown open.

Chris came running in with his fists clenched when he spotted where Wyatt and Tomas were. He would've charged into a fight had he not already had a plan set up to deal with his brother and rescue Tomas.

"And here we are again, little bro," said Wyatt. "Now, care to explain to me why you didn't bring any of your other friends along to help? Or are they just waiting in the wings somewhere, hoping to ambush me?"

"You tell me, Wyatt," said Chris. "What tricks do I have up my sleeve?"

A smile formed on Wyatt's face as he pushed Tomas aside. The prince managed not to land on his face as he fell to his knees, while Wyatt began to approach his brother.

Excalibur already appeared in the elder witch's hand as Chris drew out his Pirate Morpher and Ranger Key. Wyatt waited for just a second as Chris morphed into the Blue Ranger. Once he was dressed for battle, Wyatt charged into a fight as Blue Ranger came in swinging with his Pirate Cutlass.

The blades met in the middle again as Tomas was forced to watch the brothers fight.

"You're hardly doing any better than you were before, brother. Do you even want to save your little boyfriend?" asked Wyatt.

"I will save Tomas, brother!" growled Blue Ranger as he leaned in closer to his brother. Their blades pressed between them as the two butted heads. "Tomas is too important to me to risk losing him to an asshole like you."

"So you do love him then!" Wyatt said, raising an eyebrow to Tomas.

"More so then you're are ever capable of understanding!"

Tomas gasped upon hearing this as Blue Ranger pushed his brother away. Blue Ranger lunged after his brother, slashing his blade across his brother's armored chest. Wyatt actually felt some pain upon the attack but countered with a slash of his own from Excalibur.

Wyatt's sword slashed against Blue Ranger's chest, sending him down to the ground for a moment. There was a dark smirk on Wyatt's face as he began to approach his brother with his sword aimed for the younger brother's throat. "I admire you for declaring your love for the boy," said Wyatt, "so I suppose you can die in peace now. Farewell, brother!"

"I'd reconsider that if I were you!"

Wyatt stopped as everyone looked back to see Jett emerging from a pile of crates. Jett stood with a confident smirk on his face with his arms crossed over his chest.

A confused look appeared on Wyatt's face as he tried to figure out who this newcomer was. Even Tomas was as puzzled as he was so Wyatt knew that this was someone completely new to the scene.

"You were supposed to save Tomas!" shouted Blue Ranger.

"Change of plans, man," said Jett. "You look like you need my help more."

Wyatt knew that he could leave his brother unattended to for the moment. He started to walk towards Jett, meting him in the middle as he pointed Excalibur at the newcomer. "And who are you?" said Wyatt. "A runt like you shouldn't get involved in a family dispute. It's not in your best interest."

Shaking his head, Jett chose to really heat things up now. There was no point in holding back now that mostly everyone was there and he was well aware that these were Rangers he was trying to help. "The name is Jett, and I'm Chris's new best friend," said the young man. "I'm also your worst nightmare!"

Jett dug into the pocket of his suit to pull out a bulky looking device. It was almost like the Pirate Cellulars only it didn't flip open and the front screen opened up, revealing a slot big enough to insert a Ranger Key, which Jett added into the scene. In his hand was a silver looking Range Key which he inserted into the open slot. "Meet my Galactic Cellular!" said Jett as he closed the lid and pushed the number six. "Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!"

Jett held his Galactic Cellular up with a burst of silver light erupting from it. Glowing symbols that appeared when the others morphed began to rush towards him. A black bodysuit covered Jett's body with a silver I crashing into his chest to form the Galactic Pirate emblem. A large X crashed into him to form a silver colored coat, and a large V crashed into his head to form a silver helmet with a gold visor and an anchor like symbol around his forehead.

Blue Ranger, Wyatt, and Tomas were all in shock as the morph was complete.

A rush of energy erupted behind Jett now that the morph was complete. He was dressed just like the other Rangers when they were morphed with the same buckle around their waist and same guards on their arms and legs. The only startling difference was that his uniform was silver.

Spinning around, Jett stopped mid-turn so that he was facing Wyatt. He spread his arms wide open with a big grin forming underneath his helmet. "I am the Galactic Pirate Silver Ranger!" he announced, loudly. "And you're done for!"

With a new Ranger on the playing field, the odds had greatly turned in their favor.

* * *

There were screams as the people in the city fled from the oncoming Action Commander. Delzeiger hurled a blast of electrical energy from his sword that tore walls off of nearby buildings easily. He was purposely testing his upgrades out on the civilians as he waited until the Rangers finally showed themselves to him.

Delzeiger would get exactly what he wished for when he heard two yells nearby. He spun his body back around just in time to spot Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger behind him. The Rangers were armed with their Pirate Pistols as they began to open fire against him. The Action Commander was all laughs though as the blasts from the pistols met resistance as a golden wall of light appeared in front of him.

Both Rangers gasped upon seeing this, wondering just how Delzeiger was able to pull that one off. They had to assume that his new look came with some serious upgrades so they decided to show off an upgrade of their own as they pulled out a set of Ranger Keys from their buckles.

"Ranger Change!" shouted Yellow Ranger. "Chi Power!"

"Ranger Change!" shouted Green Ranger. "Let's Change!"

The Pirate Cellulars erupted with light as the two changed uniforms. Yellow Ranger called upon the powers of the Yellow Aura Force Ranger with her new uniform consisting of a yellow suit with a white vest with golden accents and a white skirt. Her helmet had a griffon-like design on it. Green Ranger morphed into the Black Griffon Ranger of the Changemen Rangers. Her uniform consisted of a black suit with a white chest. Her helmet had a large, red star right at the forehead.

The two Rangers parted ways as Delzeiger charged at them with his blade swinging.

Rolling on the ground, Green Ranger summoned the Changemen powers that she was using. In her hand appeared a bulky, hand cannon that belonged to the Black Griffon Ranger. She took aim at the Action Commander, charging the Gryphon-Zooka at full power.

Delzeiger attempted to rush Green Ranger, but soon met the full blast of her cannon. A powerful blast of energy came right at him only to meet some serious resistance as a golden wall appeared in front of him once more.

The Action Commander laughed as the attack proved to be a failure. He rushed towards Green Ranger, dragging his sword against her chest to knock her down to the ground. "Foolish, Rangers!" said Delzeiger. "Your energy attacks can't harm my new armor!"

"Then I'll go old school on your ass!" shouted Yellow Ranger as she punched him in the back.

Delzeiger swung his body around to strike her with his sword, but missed as she taped into her Griffon powers. Yellow Ranger raised on arm up to summon her Aura Rod, which was a long, red pole with a sharpened arrowhead at the top. She spun it around before thrusting it towards the Action Commander, striking him right in the rib cage.

A loud groan escaped from the Action Commander's throat as Yellow Ranger changed things up a bit more. The Aura Rod fell apart to form the Griffon Whip, which she cracked on the ground before flinging it at Delzeiger to tie up his sword arm.

"Now, Mika!" shouted Yellow Ranger. "I can't hold him forever."

Back in her Galactic Pirate form, Green Ranger swung her Pirate Cutlass at the back of the Action Commander. Her attack left behind some critical damage, but it still wasn't enough to completely defeat him. Delzeiger broke free from the whip's hold as he punched Green Ranger in the shoulder and hurled a wave of energy at Yellow Ranger that reverted her back into her Galactic Pirate form as well.

With two Rangers down, Delzeiger felt confident enough that he could dispose of the rest of them. Now, all he had to do was find out where the other three were hiding so he could destroy them all in a complete set.

Grabbing onto the injured Green Ranger, Delzeiger lifted her up into the air with her face near his. "Tell me where the other Rangers are, girl!" said the Action Commander. "Speak now and I will make your death painless!"

If she didn't have a helmet on then she would've spat in his face. Since she could do that than she did the next best thing which was kicking him in the knee. Delzeiger threw her back to the ground as he shrugged off the injury. He raised his sword up in the air to finish Green Ranger off when he heard footsteps followed with the sound of a woman yelling.

Leaping in front of Green Ranger, Red Ranger appeared to the scene with her Pirate Cutlass out and her Pirate Pistol aimed at his head. Yellow Ranger began to stumble towards them as she helped Green Ranger get back on her feet.

"You took your sweet time, Captain!" said Yellow Ranger. "We've been getting our asses handed to us."

"Delzeiger is immune to our energy attacks now," said Green Ranger. "We can't fight him like we normally would."

Red Ranger nodded her head as she already had a plan in mind. As much as she would love to use the Samurai powers against him, she knew that they would have to break his defenses down some. "Then we're going to need to use some primal power," said Red Ranger. "What we need is the strength of the dinosaurs!" She pulled out a Red Ranger Key from her buckled along with her Pirate Cellular. The other two were back on their feet and soon followed her lead for another Ranger Change.

"Ranger Change!" said Green Ranger. "Mastodon!"

"Ranger Change!" said Yellow Ranger. "Sabertooth-Tiger!"

"Ranger Change!" said Red Ranger. "Tyrannosaurus!"

A burst of light washed over them, briefly stunning Delzeiger in the wake of the morph. The three Rangers had morphed into three of the Earth's original Rangers, the Mighty Morphin' Ranger. Red Ranger morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, while Yellow Ranger morphed into the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger and Green Ranger morphed into the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger. Each outfit now came with a skirt, while the original suits didn't.

Red Ranger held up her Power Sword, while Yellow Ranger armed herself with her Power Daggers and Green Ranger held up her Power Axe.

Green Ranger jumped into things first since she wanted to get back at Delzeiger. She swung the axe at his head, which was blocked when he raised his sword up. Using the strength of a mastodon, Green Ranger held her ground nicely.

Flipping into the scene, Yellow Ranger provided some assistance as she pushed him back with her Power Daggers. The two brought their weapons together, using the strength of the dinosaurs to amplify their strength. Once Delzeiger was far away enough, the two swung their weapons at him once more where this time they made contact.

Delzeiger flew back a few inches just as Red Ranger was running right at him. Taking what she had learned from Lauren, Red Ranger bravely got herself caught up into the fight. She twisted her body around as she swung the Power Sword at his sword arm. Delzeiger attempted to block her from the injury, but found that she was stronger than he had originally anticipated.

Red Ranger was able to knock the sword out of his hand right before kicking him hard in the face. The Action Commander fell to the ground after that, landing near his sword as the trio regrouped and reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms.

"Now things are back in our favor," said Red Ranger.

The Rangers prepared for the next round just as Delzeiger was starting to get back on his feet.

* * *

Everyone was still in shock upon seeing the arrival of the Silver Ranger. He stood before everyone with a cocky grin underneath his helmet as he was decided it was time to really make this show interesting.

Raising his right arm above his head, a band of silver light appeared as it took the form of a trident. The pole was black, while the trident end was golden with blue-silver trips as the bottom end was silver. "Silver Trident!" shouted Silver Ranger. "You're about to regret ever coming here, friend! The Silver Ranger is gonna make your day turn sour."

Wyatt retrieved Excalibur as he ran towards the Silver Ranger. Blue Ranger and Tomas warned their new ally to be careful, but Silver Ranger just rushed into the fight. Silver Ranger ducked just as Wyatt swung Excalibur at him. He struck the ground with the bottom end of his trident before flipping it around to strike Wyatt in the back of the knees with it.

A groan escaped Wyatt's face as he stumbled forward. Silver Ranger swung his trident back to strike the lieutenant in his armored back, causing silver sparks to erupt upon impact. Wyatt dropped to one knee as he turned back to face the arrogant Ranger. He channeled his magic to his hand, hurling a blast of mystical energy at the Silver Ranger, which completely caught him by surprise.

Silver Ranger went flying in the air, landing near where Tomas was. The prince got back on his feet to rush towards Silver Ranger's side, while Blue Ranger had taken enough time to recover and chose to get back in the fight.

Blue Ranger retrieved his Pirate Cutlass and aimed for his brother's head. Wyatt drew Excalibur up to defend himself with the brothers now fighting on equally footing.

There was a soft moan escaping from Silver Ranger's mouth as he tried to shake off that blow that he took earlier. "Man, I didn't see that one coming," said Silver Ranger. "Next time, I won't be so arrogant."

No doubt about that, thought Tomas as he ran towards the crate now that Wyatt was distracted. He grabbed his Morpher and Ranger Key with a smile on his face now that he was reunited with them. He then turned to the Silver Ranger who was up on his feet with the Silver Trident back in his hand.

"Can you help me?" asked Tomas as he held up his cuffed hands. "I can't morph or fight if I'm handcuffed."

Nodding his head, Silver Ranger held up his trident before swinging it low to strike the handcuffs. He had made sure that there was enough distance between them so that he wouldn't risk injuring Tomas, which he estimated well as the prince rubbed his sore, free wrists. "So you are a Ranger too then!" said Silver Ranger. "I figured as much. Now, what's going on between those two?"

"It's a long story," said Tomas. "Let's just go rescue, Chris from his evil brother!" Raising his Pirate Cellular up, Tomas had already flipped it open as he inserted the Ranger Key in there. He twisted it and held it forward to release a pink wave of light. "Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!"

Fully morphed, Pink Ranger felt a lot more at ease as he followed Silver Ranger into battle. The duo joined just in time as Wyatt was able to overpower his brother, sending Blue Ranger flying towards them. They were able to stop him mid-landing though, keeping him from putting himself in any greater harm, while Wyatt kept his distance from them.

Blue Ranger tried to shake the attack off, but could feel a sharp pain in his shoulder that he would have treated later. First though, he turned towards Pink Ranger, immediately throwing his arms around him to pull the younger Ranger against his chest. "I thought I lost you," Blue Ranger whispered to Pink Ranger. "I'm so sorry, Tomas. I'm so sorry that I put you in so much danger."

A smile formed underneath the helmet as Pink Ranger returned the hug. He pressed his covered face into Blue Ranger's non-injured shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Chris," said Pink Ranger. "I'm okay now that you're here. We can defeat your brother now, the three of us!"

"Oh yeah!" said Silver Ranger as he raised his trident up in the air. "Hey, do you guys have any extra Ranger Keys? I have an idea how we can overpower this wannabe-Jedi Knight!"

Breaking away from each other, the two of them soon found Silver Ranger holding up a Ranger Key that they hadn't seen before. Blue Ranger recognized what Ranger it belonged to and was able to pick a Ranger Key from the appropriate generation. From there, Pink Ranger was able to figure out what to do as he took out a Ranger Key from his buckle.

Standing apart from each other, while Wyatt just stood there and watched, the three of them held their Morphers up. Silver Ranger placed his Ranger Key into the Galactic Cellular, while Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger inserted their Ranger Keys into their Pirate Cellulars.

"Ranger Change!" shouted Silver Ranger. "Dragon Zord!"

"Ranger Change!" shouted Pink Ranger. "Pterodactyl!"

"Ranger Change!" shouted Blue Ranger. "Triceratops!"

There was a burst of light washing over them as the Rangers morphed as the other half of the Mighty Morphin' Rangers. Silver Ranger morphed into the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Pink Ranger morphed into the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger (minus the skirt), and Blue Ranger morphed into the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger.

The three armed themselves with their respective weapons as well as they charged into battle against Wyatt.

As Wyatt prepared to strike at them again, Blue Ranger would put a stop to that by tangling up Excalibur with his Power Lance. He pulled Wyatt's arm to the side with his brother attempting to snatch him from behind only to be interrupted by the Silver Ranger. Silver Ranger grabbed onto Wyatt's free arm and pulled it to the opposite side while his Dragon Dagger pressed against the flesh to keep Wyatt from making too much of a fuss.

Open to an attack now, Pink Ranger held up the Power Bow and took aim. He pulled the bowstring back with his arrow before unleashing its power against Wyatt. Blue Ranger and Silver Ranger released him once it would be too late to protect himself. An explosive blast hit Wyatt, sending him flying back into a pile of crates.

The three of them gathered together, cheering for putting a stop to Wyatt's annoying ways.

However, things were far from over. Wyatt was soon back on his feet, although, no longer with Excalibur at his side. The elder Halliwell had some blood trickling down from his lip which he didn't bother to clean off as he glared at his foes.

"I'm not finished yet," said Wyatt. "You have yet to scratch the surface of my power!"

Stepping forward, Wyatt didn't have to utter a spell or physically do anything as a series of explosions went off on the Rangers. The trio collapsed to the ground from the mystical assault as Wyatt's eyes turned pale while a chain of lightning began to assault them as well. They were reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms, feeling some serious pain from Wyatt's overwhelming display of power as he hovered over them.

The Zangyack Lieutenant started to stumble towards them, having not fully recovered from the last attack. He would've crushed them there, but he had to remember their place in the grand scheme of things. "You're lucky I don't feel like destroying you today," said Wyatt as his eyes returned to normal. While unwilling to admit that they were stronger then he originally anticipated, Wyatt kept his calm so not to arose suspicions from his brother while making certain that Pink Ranger remembered their arrangement."I think your friends are in trouble. Maybe you should go help them before I decide to change my mind!"

Disappearing in a swirl of dark orbs, Wyatt left the Rangers alone as they slowly began to get back up on their feet. The three of them felt like a truck rammed into them, but Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger knew that they had to let it go so that they could help the others. Even Silver Ranger tagged along to help out.

* * *

Running after each other, the Rangers continued their fight against Delzeiger. They had drawn their Pirate Cutlasses out as they met Delzeiger blow for blow. Despite the ass kicking that they gave him only a few minutes ago, the Action Commander still fought like he could go on for another eight rounds.

Red Ranger held the Action Commander back, while Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger regrouped to get their strength back up. Before they could go rejoin their leader, a swirl of light blue orbs appeared in front of them. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger arrived to the scene with the Silver Ranger joining them.

"Holy shit!" shouted Yellow Ranger.

"Another Ranger!" said Green Ranger.

"Hiya!" said Silver Ranger. "The name's Jett, I'm the Silver Ranger!"

There was some yelling behind them as Delzeiger fell to the ground with Red Ranger running back to rejoin her team. She was gasping for air a little bit when she finally took notice of the newcomer as well as Pink Ranger. "I'm glad to see that you're safe, Tomas. Now, we'll save the introductions for later, newbie," said Red Ranger. "Right now, we have an Action Commander to smash to bits. We can't use energy attacks against him. Our swords are proving to be very effective against him though as long as we deflect against his own sword."

Silver Ranger held a finger up in the air as he stepped in front of Red Ranger. "I have a Ranger Key perfect for this type of situation!" he announced. Before anyone could question him where he was getting these Ranger Keys since he wasn't connected to their collection, he pulled out the Ranger Key of a Gold Ranger. He inserted it into his Galactic Cellular and began to morph again. "Ranger Change! Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!"

A wave of golden light washed over him as he morphed into the Gold Samurai Ranger. The sleeves and leggings of his uniform were navy blue, but he had a golden vest, glove, boots, and helmet. In his hand was the famous Barracuda Blade, which he had mastered while he was not officially part of the Ranger team.

Rushing into a fight against the Action Commander, Silver Ranger drew the blade and made his move. Delzeiger wouldn't be able to see or defend the incoming attacks as Silver Ranger perfectly drew in the powers of the Gold Samurai Ranger. He slashed the Action Commander repeatedly with the Barracuda Blade, delivering countless blows before finally leaping back behind the Action Commander as he inserted the blade back into its sheath.

"Nice!" said Yellow Ranger.

"That was totally amazing!" said Pink Ranger.

"This guy has some moves," said Blue Ranger.

"Is it our turn yet, Captain?" asked Green Ranger.

Red Ranger nodded her head as she led her crew into pulling out their own Ranger Keys along with their Pirate Cellulars. Each one held onto the Ranger Key of one of the Samurai Rangers, which they now were entrusted with protecting their Greater Power. "The key to being a good samurai is honor," said Red Ranger. "Think of your reason for fighting, for protecting others, and you shall wield its full potential!"

"Right!" shouted the others.

"Ranger Change!" shouted the Rangers. "Go Go Samurai!"

Light washed over them as the Rangers transformed into the Samurai Rangers. Red Ranger became the Red Samurai Ranger, Blue Ranger the Blue Samurai Ranger, Green Ranger the Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Ranger the Yellow Samurai Ranger, and Pink Ranger the Pink Samurai Ranger.

They drew their Spin Swords out and inserted a Power Disc into them to charge up their powers. As Delzeiger's guard automatically came up, the Rangers knew that right now that they had the power to break down that wall.

Red Ranger went charging first as flames consumed her Spin Sword. She smashed into his force field first, sending burning flames that began to crack it. Blue Ranger joined in too as water consumed his Spin Sword that he used to smash the wall. Green Ranger had chunks of wood, Yellow Ranger had rocks, and Pink Ranger had wind surrounding their Spin Swords as they joined in. They finally put enough pressure on the Action Commander that the shield finally collapsed to bits as they jumped back, while Delzeiger faced the vicious slash of their Spin Swords.

Tossing his own sword up into the air, Delzeiger finally collapsed before erupting into an explosive blast just as the Rangers reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms.

"It's not over yet," said Red Ranger. "He's about to get bigger."

"But we still can't use the Megazord yet," said Green Ranger, "not until the data is sorted out. We might be able to hold him off with our Zords though, but the Galactic Galleon will have to stay behind."

"I'm pretty good with computers," said Silver Ranger. "I can help sort this data out so that you can get the Megazord running." When the five of them all turned at him at once, he started to feel a little out of place. "If that's alright with you all, I mean, I know that I'm new here and I haven't exactly done anything to earn your trust yet."

Blue Ranger shook his head as he took hold of Pink Ranger's hand, catching the ladies by surprise when they saw this. "You helped me to save Tomas for no reason at all," said Blue Ranger. "And you helped me fight my brother. As far as I'm concerned, you've earned my trust."

"Same here!" Pink Ranger said as he squeezed Blue Ranger's hand. "I trust you, Sir Jett!"

"Ah, you're making me blush," said Silver Ranger.

Snatching him by the collar of his vest, Red Ranger started to drag Silver Ranger around. He was protesting, thinking that she was about to hurt him, but she simply told him to shut up. "You say you're good with computers then you've just been enlisted!" said Red Ranger. "Now come on, we have to get back to the ship before Delzeiger grows to a giant!"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Silver Ranger.

The other Ranger stayed behind as they called upon their Zords. It was safe to summon them from the Galactic Galleon since they were not as directly entangled to the data transfer. Within seconds, their Zords were coming into the picture with each Ranger jumping into the cockpit just as Delzeiger was revived by an energy ray from the Calnus.

Leading the Rangers from his Galactic Jet, Blue Ranger circled around the Action Commander as he avoided getting hit with that black sword. "Alright guys," said Blue Ranger, "we need to buy Jett some time. Fire at Delzeiger with everything! His shield might be back, but if we fire all at once then we might slow him down."

"Got it!" said Yellow Ranger from her Galactic Trailer.

"Not a problem!" said Green Ranger from her Galactic Racer.

"Understood!" said Pink Ranger from his Galactic Submarine.

The Rangers began to open fire on Delzeiger as they circled around the Action Commander. Pink Ranger fired some torpedoes, while Yellow Ranger hurled missiles from the trailer. Green Ranger shot some laser blasts, while Blue Ranger shot electrical blasts from the jet.

As they suspected, the shield was back up and was protecting Delzeiger from their attacks. The Action Commander growled at the Rangers as he stomped on the ground, preparing to counter the minute that they stopped firing at him.

Meanwhile, Red Ranger entered the cockpit of the Galactic Galleon, while Silver Ranger made it inside the bridge. He was easily amazed by what he saw as he took off his helmet, feeling like he was in a real pirate ship. "Now this is cool!" said Jett. "A brother could get used to this."

Alpha 8 heard him and was still surprised to see that he really was there despite watching the battle from the Galactic Galleon. "Another Ranger!" said Alpha 8. "Ay yi yi! This is good news. You have no idea how much help we need."

"Well it's Jett to the rescue then, buddy!" said Jett as he accessed the mainframe. "Now, give me about three minutes and I can probably get the Megazord up and running. Can you focus on completing the data transfer, buddy?"

"My name is Alpha 8," said the Alpha bot. "I am just about done."

"Perfect!" said Jett. "Good job, Alpha. I'm Jett Moore, by the way. Now, let's get the Megazord operational so we can toast this Imperial scum!"

Entering a few keys, Jett had full access to the system now. He rerouted power where he could and further protected energy supplies that were needed to safely complete the data transfer. Once all of that was done, he searched for anymore potential troubles that would keep the Megazord from forming and endangering the data supply.

Jett was pleased when he saw that there was nothing to trouble them. He contacted Red Ranger form her cockpit and told her that to form the Megazord.

"Good timing," said Red Ranger. "The others are about to get squashed."

Revving up the engines of the Galactic Galleon, Red Ranger entered the battle. The ship flew into the scene with Jett and Alpha watching, spotting the other Rangers were out of ammunition to continue their assault on the Action Commander. Delzeiger had already hit them hard once and was preparing to attack again when Red Ranger fired a barrage of cannon fire from the ship to stall him for a few more seconds.

From there, the Rangers began to form the Megazord to put a stop to this ordeal.

Pirate King Megazord was complete with the data collected from Alpha 8 safe from being deleted. The Megazord was fully operational thanks to Jett's assistance, which meant that the Rangers could finally put a stop to Delzeiger.

Raising his sword up at them, Delzeiger was prepared to put an end to them. "Your metal machine can't stop me, Rangers!" said the Action Commander. "I will put an end to you, in the name of the Zangyack Space Empire!"

"Can it, loser!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Let's see what the Samurai Ranger powers can do for us," suggested Blue Ranger.

"I like your style, Chris," said Red Ranger. "Let's go!"

Inserting the Ranger Keys of the Samurai Rangers into the key slots, the Rangers were ready see what they could do now. The bay doors of the Megazord began to open up with the Greater Power of the Samurai Rangers beginning to take effect. The face of a lion emerged from the chest of the Megazord with several, blocks emerging from the other limbs with kanji written on them to represent the other portions of the old Samurai Megazord.

In the hand of the Megazord was their cutlasses attached at the bottom ends to form a double-bladed lance, the Samurai Lance, while a giant, horned helmet replaced their current pirate crown. "Samurai King Megazord activated!" shouted the Rangers. "We are united!"

Delzeiger tried to rush at the Rangers for a quick attack, but Samurai King Megazord was far more efficient as it used the Samurai Lance to protect itself. The Megazord then knocked Delzeiger back before slashing at the Action Commander with both ends of the blade. That single attack was able to break off parts of his armor, making him extra vulnerable to their final attack.

"Now, we can end this!" said Pink Ranger.

"Let's hit him with the finisher," said Green Ranger.

Raising the Samurai Lance up into the air, Samurai King Megazord's weapon was consume in a chain of fire as the Rangers accessed more of the Samurai Rangers' powers. The lance transformed into a giant Fire Smasher, the personal weapon of the Red Samurai Ranger. The Megazord clenched onto both end of this colossal sword as it prepared to smash the Action Commander with it.

"Samurai Katana Smash!" shouted the Rangers.

Dropping the fiery on the Action Commander's head, the Rangers would finally put an end to Delzeiger. The Action Commander was consumed in the intense heat of the flames which broke through his shield while the weight of the Fire Smash shattered his armor to bits. Everything was over for him as he finally erupted in a fiery display of energy, leaving the Power Rangers as the obvious victor.

* * *

The Rangers had returned to the Shiba house following the battle against the Empire with their new "ally" joining them as well. When they arrived, Lauren had brought them to the garden where there was food waiting for them and offered them congratulations on their triumph.

Lauren knelt down on her seat, while the Space Pirates and Jett began to serve themselves a plate of food. It all looked so good that most of them didn't know where to even begin as Lauren reminded them to help themselves. "You stopped the Empire's attack, rescued your friend, and gained a new ally," said Lauren. "I say that you all had a very successful day."

"More so than others," Leona said as she winked at Chris and Tomas. She had noticed those two having their fingers locked together as they slowly began to serve themselves. Normally, she would pick on them a little more but decided to play a little nice as she returned to the main conversation. "We even got our database running. How is that going, Mika?"

"It's nearly all sorted out," said Mika. "The Megazord battle slowed things down some, but it should be up and running by tomorrow morning."

Jade nodded her head as they got even more good news. She already stuffed her face with half of the plate that she had served herself when she finally set her sights on their Silver Ranger. She watched him carefully, waiting for any type of trap to be sprung out against them.

Feeling eyes burning him, Jett turned his head a bit to the side where he made eye contact with the Captain of the Space Pirates. He dropped his chopsticks in his bowl as he figured that he was going to have to speak up sooner or later. "So I'm guessing you're wondering how I knew when to help you and how I got my powers," said Jett.

"That would be nice if you explained that," said Jade. "All Chris said was that you showed up when he was trying to figure out where Wyatt took Tomas."

"Well, in all honesty," said Jett, "I kinda saw you guys fight the Empire. I've been trying to track you down since you showed yourselves at the United Nations meeting in New York. Luckily, I'm smart enough and handy with tech so I was able to find out that you were in Japan the same time that I was."

"Still doesn't explain where you got your powers from," said Chris. "As grateful as I am for your help, it is a little suspicious."

"How about I tell you that story tomorrow?" asked Jett. "Can we just celebrate kicking bad guy ass tonight?"

The Rangers felt a little uneasy about doing just that when Tomas decided to speak on their behalf. The prince retrieved his hand from Chris as he stood on his feet, bowing a little towards the newcomer.

When Tomas picked his head up, he noticed that surprised look on everyone's face. It really shouldn't be such a surprise though as Tomas has always been a very trusting person. "I owe you my life, Sir Jett," said Tomas. "I will grant you my trust. You may tell us more about yourself when you are ready." He meant it too. He knew that just as they were having trouble trusting Jett that Jett needed to learn to trust them too.

Jett felt very relieved to hear this though as he bowed to the prince. At least that was one less person he was going to have to try and win over with charm and dumb luck. "I've been knighted!" Jett said with a broad grin. "Aren't I cool as shit?"

As Tomas went back onto his seat, Chris had reclaimed his hand for the moment before leaning in to kiss the prince on the cheek. A rosy blush formed on Tomas's face, while Chris felt a little strange from his sudden display of affection. "Keep telling yourself that," said Chris as he went back to being his cold self as he looked at Jett. "We've all had titles long before you."

"Oh boo!" Jett said as he stuffed his face with rice.

Mika and Leona began to laugh, while Jade simply hid herself behind a smirk.

Tomas, well, his mind was lost as he thought about what happened earlier. The affectionate display wasn't just as surprising to Chris, it made Tomas's stomach churn as Wyatt's words began to flash across his mind.

_Wyatt grabbed hold of Tomas's hand while also holding up his Ranger Key with one hands. Tomas was utterly afraid by the dark look that was growing on Wyatt's face as he prayed that the Imperial soldier didn't try anything worse. _

"_Like I said, the Rangers are crucial in the battle against the Empire," said Wyatt. "These Ranger Keys are the key to defeating the Empire. Mastering the powers of the previous generations will grant you powers that you can't possibly imagine."_

"_The Greatest Treasure in the Universe," whispered Tomas._

"_Something far greater than treasure," said Wyatt. "Treasure is only as valuable as the ones that covet it. Now power…that's something all have to respect and fear. The powers of all thirty-five generation of Rangers are the key to destroy the Empire. But even if you manage to master all of these powers, it won't be enough if you can't unleash the full strength of your hearts."_

_Tomas eyed Wyatt, wondering what it was exactly what he meant by that. With his hand free though, Tomas started to scoot up as Wyatt started to get back up on his feet._

_He didn't even have to ask what Wyatt meant by that as the dark witch began to speak. _

"_I learned an important lesson from Superior Red while I was still a pirate, which not even Jade knows. Each of you has to unlock your full potential to release the full powers of the Ranger Keys," said Wyatt. "That is why I'm here. I'm gonna get each of you to unlock your full potential that way you can destroy the Empire."_

"_Why do you want us to destroy your own boss?" said Tomas._

"_I have my reasons," Wyatt said, behind a smirk. "Now, I don't know the rest of you that well, but I do know Chris. My brother's always been at his strongest when he had someone to fight for, and since he wants to butt fuck you, prince, and then you're his reason for fighting. Keeping you safe will push my brother over the edge, unlocking his full potential."_

"_You're so crude," said Tomas. "How do you even know Chris loves me? He hasn't exactly shown that he's interested._

"_Like I said before, my brother's emotionally retarded," said Wyatt. "Now, rescuing you is gonna awaken that manly instinct to protect that which he loves. When Chris shows up like a knight in shining armor and defeating the black knight to save the prince then he'll realize exactly how much you mean to him. Then the two of you can live almost happily ever after since I know that you love him too."_

_Tomas wished he could hide behind something, but the fact that his hair was short and holding his hands up was too obvious, he settled for looking at the witch from the corner of his eye. "Regardless if Chris loves me or not," said Tomas, "and that I do have feelings for him, how do I know that you're intentions really are as noble as you say they are? How do I really know that you're trying to help save the universe from the Empire when you sold your own brother out and let him be enslaved by the Empire?"_

_Wyatt shrugged his shoulders as he turned away from the prince. "You don't," he confessed. "All you can do is trust me. I know that seems unlikely, but that's the truth." Wyatt began to unseal the cage as he continued to hold onto Tomas's Ranger Key in his hand. He sealed the door behind him before turning back with his face pressed against the steel bars. "Know this though, Prince Tomas, to prove that you can trust me, I'm gonna throw the fight with Chris. I'll let you leave with my brother without much of a fight then you can figure out where we stand from there."_

_Leaving him alone, Tomas really began to wonder how honest Wyatt really was as he fell on top of the mattress._

Back in the Shiba house, Tomas hid behind his thoughts with a smile as Chris squeezed onto his hand tightly. Wyatt's words were still bothering him, but he knew that there was so much more to this war then they had originally believed. Tomas could tell that someone was pulling Wyatt's strings and it wasn't the Emperor.

The question was who was really in charge of this war?

* * *

Flashing into the forest where the Alpha monsters hid, Serrator arrived to regroup with his brothers following the fight. With the night upon them, he held up his hand as Zen-Aku, Kamdor, and Darkonda stood to greet their brother. There was a soft laugh escaping from Serrator's throat as he began to speak about what he saw.

"The Rangers have grown stronger to compete against these Parasites," said Serrator. "There will come a time when the Emperor, himself, will be forced to dealing with the trouble on Earth."

Kamdor huffed as he jumped down from the tree branch he was sitting on. He landed near his brother with a few questions of his own coming up. "And how do these Rangers get stronger?" said Kamdor. "What is their secret?"

"They wield the powers of their predecessors," said Serrator. "And for each power that they master, their powers grow threefold. There will come a time when their powers will truly rival that of the Zangyack."

"Lovely," laughed Darkonda. "I hardly see that happening though. The Emperor will show up long before then to crush the Rangers."

Zen-Aku intervened though before his brothers could go at it anymore. The flames from the fire that they had going began to grow as he called for their attention. "Regardless if the Rangers master their full potential," said Zen-Aku, "we have bigger problems to concern ourselves with. The Emperor is becoming a true threat that is why I have heard the call from Mother. She has new orders for us to follow through with."

"So we're no longer protecting the path to Purgatory?" said Kamdor.

"We will, but not alone," said Zen-Aku. "We will continue to protect the path to Purgatory, but we will do so with Mother beside us once we release her from Purgatory. She will lead us against the Empire."

The monsters listened to what Zen-Aku said and realized just how severe things were. If the Mother-of-All-Monsters wanted wished to be released upon the Mortal Realm then so be it. The four monsters scattered about, leaving to make the necessary preparations for their Mother's arrival.

* * *

END!

Yipes...some serious plot development in these last three chapters. We got Primordial monsters protecting the path to Purgatory and seeking to release their mother, we got big brother Wyatt being a big problem but also a big help, we got Yahweh up to something either good or evil, and then we just have some basic Ranger drama as they try to defeat a massive empire! Is that all? Not even close.

On the next chapter, Jett has to prove himself to the Rangers and earn their trust if he's to make it anywhere with them. Meanwhile, Wyatt unites with Princess Jezebel as they send a new Action Commander to defeat the Rangers before the Silver Ranger can become a threat to them. All while Zen-Aku and the other monsters continue to find a way to free their mother. On the bright side, at least we'll know who is responsible for making Jett a Ranger. Find out how all this will turn out in **The Silver Pirate!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello my loves! I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter so much. As promised, here's another update without forcing you all to wait so long. It's a lot less focused on Chris and Tomas so now we get to see a little more of Jade, Leona, Mika, and our new Ranger, Jett! I hope you all like the new chapter because I did work hard on it. Also, I have to note that the final scene in this chapter was written by my co-author Blaid. I just made a few edits. Lol. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Read and review!**

**The Silver Pirate: **

High above the terrace of a building in Angel Grove, the Alpha Monsters assembled once more in the evening since their initial meeting in the woods just yesterday.

Kamdor arrived first as he carried a pair diamonds that were drowning in the blood of innocent children. Much like the blood diamonds that were already mined, Kamdor only had to wait until the mine owners attacked the children which were quickly stained with their innocent blood. From there, the Alpha Shape-Shifter took the diamonds which were amongst the keys necessary to free their Mother from Purgatory.

Waiting for about ten minutes, the other monsters began to arrive one by one. Zen-Aku emerged from the shadows first with Darkonda and Serrator arriving soon afterwards. Each one had something of value that was necessary to free the Mother-of-All. It wasn't everything though since there were still more sacrifices and certain astronomical/temporal conditions necessary for her freedom to be assured.

For now though, the Monsters silently handed the treasures over to Kamdor for safe-keeping. The Shape-Shifter was the best at hiding treasure so the other three trusted their brother in keeping the items safe. If he failed then...he would have to face the wrath of three pissed off monsters and their mother who had a wrath that rivaled the Divine Celestials.

"Is there anything else we need?" asked Kamdor as he placed the treasures in a chest.

Zen-Aku shook his head, while he began to walk along the edge of the building. "For now, we wait," said the Alpha Werewolf. "We must wait until the conditions are just right. Once the mystical alignment is perfect then we can free mother. Until then, we will continue to protect the path to Purgatory from the Zangyack."

Playing with one of his knives, Darkonda stepped away from the sidelines to make himself known to his brothers. They had been ignoring the Alpha Wraith for too long, which was never a good idea. "Can we have fun toying with the Rangers until then, at least?" asked Darkonda.

"I don't see why not," laughed Serrator, the Alpha Chimera. "Do you have any objections, Zen-Aku?"

"Leave the Rangers be for now," said Zen-Aku. "I can tell that the Empire is up to something right now. We need not interfere or else we risk the safety of Purgatory."

Darkonda huffed as he vanished into the shadows, while Zen-Aku leapt off the building. Serrator and Kamdor made their exit as well now that the monsters decided to resume moving along their separate ways for the time being.

It would be fortunate for the Rangers that Zen-Aku told his brothers to leave them be for a while. The Rangers would need the one less distraction from the chain of events that were coming about.

* * *

Sailing the ship along the Indian Ocean, the Rangers would be taking a well-deserved rest. After the last two days that they had, they were in desperate need of catching up on some sleep. After facing a massive assault from the Empire, dealing with Chris's family reunion, rescuing Tomas from Chris's brother, salvaging the Ranger data into the database, unlocking another Greater Power, and gaining a new Ranger...it was just too much to deal with all at once. Everyone's heads were spinning after everything that happened.

Despite the desperate need for sleep, there wasn't much sleep going in the boys' bedroom.

Tomas had crawled into Chris's bed since it was a little roomier for two. Correction, Chris had kind of "forced" Tomas into getting into bed with him that night. Regardless, Tomas wasn't protesting as he snuggled closer against Chris's body.

Both of them remained clothed throughout the entire night so there wasn't anything overtly sexual going on. The two were enjoying the warmth that their bodies provided and enjoyed the sensations that they got from being next to each other.

Chris placed soft kisses along Tomas's neck, causing the prince's eyes to roll back. Tomas was floating along Heaven from the tingling sensations that Chris gave him. His toes curled as he thrusted his hips against Chris's hips. It was painfully obvious that the both of them were excited from the tightness in Tomas's shorts while Chris's boxers were barely containing anything. The two were so tempted to go further, but both remembered that this was barely their first night together.

Plus, the snoring from Tomas's bed reminded them that they weren't alone.

Remembering that their guest was sleeping in their room was enough to warn them to keep things PG. Chris lifted his eyes up just a bit to spot Jett sleeping in Tomas's bed. His back was to them so he couldn't see what they were doing, but Chris was certain that if they made too much noise that Jett just might wake up.

Then again, Chris and Tomas had been fooling around for most of the night, and Jett has yet to show any signs of being a light-sleeper.

They couldn't afford to risk it though so they decided to actually make some efforts into going to sleep.

Tomas was wrapped around Chris's arms, but Chris had his head leaning against the prince's shoulder. Both were starting to breathe softly, showing some sign that they were going to cool it down some.

Tomas had his hand running along underneath Chris's shirt, touching the tight muscle underneath. He couldn't help himself since he wanted so bad to explore more of the former slave's body and the feelings that the prince was never allowed to have before. But some of his modesty did return as Chris pressed his hips against his. Tomas reminded himself of the sleeping Jett and the fact that the two of them were just starting their relationship.

And there was also Wyatt's words going off in his head. Tomas was still nervous about what it was that Wyatt was truly up to. He could only hope that Wyatt was right about one thing that Chris would become stronger with them in a relationship.

Oblivious to these plots, Chris placed one more kiss on Tomas's throat before finally allowing hmself to go to sleep.

* * *

Rising from her throne, Jezebel greeted her guest in her white and pink dress as her servants did the same. The Princess of the Empire approached Wyatt Halliwell as he bowed graciously before her. She was all smiles as she gazed upon the handsome lieutenant before ordering him to rise.

Wyatt took hold of the princess's hand, placing a kiss on it to play along with the part he was given. "What a pleasure it is to see you again, my princess," said Wyatt. "It has been too long since we last had a chance to be in one another's presence. The other day was just too rushed."

"I agree, Lieutenant Wyatt," said the princess. "It feels so good to be in the presence of competent company."

There was a huff from Atlas as he clenched his fist. Oh how he distrusted Wyatt, a feeling which was wise to have but he was never able to prove how dangerous the Earthling was. "Competent?" said Atlas. "His plans failed, princess. He wasn't able to dispose of the Pink and Blue Rangers, and now there is a Silver Ranger."

"No need to be jealous of me, General Atlas," said Wyatt, "just because I've gotten closer to dispose of the Rangers then you have. Your failures in helping the princess to complete her mission is the reason why that our Emperor has made me a member of the Calnus. As a member of his Inner Circle, the Emperor is horribly disappointed that someone as experienced and powerful as yourself has yet to yield any results."

Atlas wanted nothing more than to vaporize the brat, but Emerald restrained him before he could do anything.

Emerald chose to play a little nicer as she welcomed Wyatt aboard the Calnus. Wyatt blew a kiss towards the beautiful mind-reader before he turned his attention back to the princess.

"I vow to serve you well, princess," said Wyatt. "With me at your side and my past experience with Captain Jade Marvelous, I am far too valuable of an asset for you to ignore."

It was true that everyone of high enough rank was well aware of Wyatt's past as a member of the Red Pirate Gang. His tenure as a pirate was short-lived though as he was crucial in the destruction of Space Patrol Delta, the police force that defended the galaxy from criminals.

The princess took hold of Wyatt's arm as she offered her a place on her ship, while also offering to escort him around the Calnus. Wyatt was wise enough to accept the offer and was soon wandering down the halls with the princess, while Barizorg followed them.

Once they were gone, Atlas growled as he turned back to Emerald. He was close to ripping her head off for keeping him from bashing Wyatt's skull in. "That boy is a plague upon our house," said Atlas. "You know as well as I do that he will be of danger to us. He is too close to Loki and the Emperor for our safety."

"Your just jealous because Lieutenant Wyatt is handsomer then you are," laughed Emerald. What was supposed to be a joke, lead to Atlas nearly attacking her. Emerald had to restrain the General with her diamond fist to keep him in check. "Alright, Atlas, I was just trying to lighten the mood. I know as well as you do that there is something off about Wyatt, there always has."

"So do you think he's a traitor?" said Atlas.

"Possibly," said Emerald. "But we lack any evidence and the princess has always had a crush on hm. Without any real proof then Wyatt is untouchable."

Atlas growled as his distrust for Wyatt was reaching new heights. "For now," said Atlas. "I will dispose of him soon enough." The Champion began to leave the deck of the Calnus as well. He wanted to know what it was that Wyatt was up to, but it would take some time for him to figure out, plus some major manipulation.

* * *

With the morning upon them, the Rangers began to make their way into the bridge as Mika and Tomas were busy preparing breakfast. There were plenty of sleepy bodies as the Rangers were still recovering from the battle yesterday. If they had known that things would've been so bad ahead of time then there might have been a better chance at them preparing accordingly.

Either way, the Rangers had to deal with it and move on. They were victorious at least so that meant they laid another blow against the Empire and were one step closer to completing their quest.

Breakfast was soon served and the pirates began to break bread with the newbie.

Jett seemed oddly comfortable at the table even though he knew nothing about the people that he was bunking with. It didn't appear to be a big deal to him, but he kept it on the inside that he did feel a little awkward about being here with them. He dropped everything he was doing after receiving the Galactic Cellular and Ranger Key from a "higher power".

As for everyone else, they were silent at the table as they kept their eyes on Jett with the exception of Tomas and Chris. The guys were more willing to accept the newcomer after he had helped them overcome Wyatt, but the ladies weren't as willing to jump aboard the Team Jett ship quite yet.

Jade especially was watchful of Jett, after everything that happened. The Galactic Galleon had already seen one major betrayal that cost Superior Red his life, she didn't want to have to experience a second one with Jett.

"Thanks for letting me live here with you guys," Jett said, while swallowing his oatmeal. "I don't know many people who would open their home up to a complete stranger."

"Well, you are a Ranger," said Leona with only a hint of a threat behind her voice. "We're up against a massive empire, another Ranger could work to our advantage."

Mika nodded a bit as she put down her spoon. "The odds are against us though," she said to everyone. "We've only mastered five of thirty-five Greater Powers. Now, the Empire has Wyatt fighting alongside them, and we still don't know what Serrator and the other monsters are up to. I hate to say it, but we're in trouble."

"Then I guess Tomas should have another vision soon," said Chris, "if we're going to get any closer to completing our quest."

"What is your quest, exactly?" asked Jett. "Why do you need to master the powers of the past Power Rangers?"

"To find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe," said Tomas.

Jade silenced the prince before he could go any further with that. She sat herself down beside Jett, locking at him dead in the eye. "We'll tell you about our quest only after you explain yourself to us," said Jade. "You need to start explaining just how you got your powers and why you were really looking for us."

"I told you, I'm here to help you out," said Jett.

Finding herself chuckling a bit at him, Leona knew that she was rude but she wasn't sure Jett was as innocent as he seemed. "Pardon us for being suspicious," said Leona, "but we're pirates. We barely trusted each other when we first met. You're gonna have to work hard to get us to trust you."

"Talking helps," said Mika.

Jett figured that he was going to have to open his mouth sooner or later, but he just wasn't quite ready. He decided to give it a bit more time since it was a story that not even he had fully wrapped around his head. "It's always been my dream to be a Power Ranger," said Jett.

Sighing, Jett knew that he couldn't end it there. He had to prove himself to be honest, which is why he continued to speak. "The Earth is in danger and I know that the Rangers are the only ones capable of saving it from Zangyack," said Jett. "I…just…just trust me for now and I'll tell you everything that you want to know when I'm ready."

After that, the other Rangers eased up a bit on him, but Jade still had her suspicions that she kept to herself for the moment. She couldn't rip his head off because Jett did help them out when they needed it most. However, she wasn't going to give him much longer to ignore the question, Jett understand that which is why he was trying to piece together his story.

After all, Jett should be dead right now, not a Power Ranger.

Yet Death offered him a second chance at life so here he was.

* * *

On board the Calnus, Wyatt had a plan up his sleeve as he returned to the bridge with Princess Jezebel. Their arms were still interlocked as Atlas and Emerald watched as Wyatt led the princess to her throne. The Zangyack Lieutenant then set his eyes back on Atlas and Emerald while he approached the center of the bridge to give an explanation of his plans.

"The pirates are crafty so that means we have to set a craftier trap," said Wyatt. "What I have in mind is that we summon an Action Commander that is capable of trapping the Rangers into a pocket dimension, but it doesn't end there." Wyatt was grinning now that he had the princess's attention. Atlas and Emerald were cautious as they continued to listen to what this potential traitor had up his sleeve."We'll have the Action Commander serve as an unwilling kamikaze that will self-destruct and destroy the Rangers. The best part is that we don't even need to capture all of them; so long as we capture one then the rest will fight to save their friend. They'll all be in range for a perfect explosion that will kill them all!"

"We'll have to make certain that the Rangers and the Action Commander that we're using are unaware of this bomb for this plan to work," said Emerald. "If the Action Commander learns of his role as a sacrifice then he might blow the secret."

Atlas huffed as he prepared to point out another flaw in Wyatt's plot. There was a crucial factor missing that would keep them from achieving said goal. "You're forgetting something, lieutenant," said the Champion. "Where is this Action Commander that you speak of? I know none that are capable of creating a pocket dimension that could trap the Rangers in."

A wide grin formed on Wyatt's face as he disagreed with what his colleague had said. He tapped the bridge of his nose before flinging a wave of magic from the tip of his finger. "That is where you are wrong, mi amigo," said Wyatt. "We do have an Action Commander that is capable enough to follow this task." The summoning spell that he cast pulled an Action Commander from across the stars to bring him to the Calnus. A wave of energy condescend to form a single being, causing the princess and Emerald to be very impressed by Wyatt's display of power, while Atlas was rather annoyed.

Barizorg and the Centurions were silent as they watched.

Orange and green flesh, twisted all over a lean, skeletal form was the first thing that everyone saw. The Action Commander that Wyatt summoned was not a looker at all, but there did seem to be something special about him as he bounced forward. His fish-like face had two, big, green eyes that had a bit of a shine to it. There were a set of spikes on each of his shoulders too, where he generated his powers from.

"Now," said Wyatt, "allow me to introduce Almadon, the instrument of the Rangers' doom."

Almadon bounced to Wyatt's side before bowing before his superiors. He first bowed to the princess to show his respect for her status. "Your Grace," said the Action Commander. "I am here to serve you to the full extent of my abilities. I will do as you command me!"

Rising from her throne, Jezebel found herself interested in what the Action Commander could do. She snatched a Centurion by its collar with her magic then brought it to him. "Lieutenant Wyatt has told me you posse a special power," said the princess. "You can apparently trap a person in a different dimension. May I see a live demonstration?"

"Anything for you, Princess Jezebel!" said the Action Commander.

Green eyes flashing with a dangerous glow, Almadon leaned forward to unleash a psychic blast of energy at the Centurion. There was a cry as the Centurion instantly disappeared as the green flash of light completely consumed his being. Not a single trace was left behind to even question that the Centurion wasn't completely gone.

There was a smile growing on the princess's face as she returned to her seat. Her hand touched her chin as she had to admit that Wyatt's plan could work. "Excellent," said the princess. "I think the Space Pirates should see what you can do."

"I agree," Wyatt said as he conjured a collar. He strapped it to Almadon who looked frightened, while the collar became attached to his neck. "Don't fear, friend. The collar is only meant to amplify your powers to ensure that the Rangers will be captured by your powers. We can't afford a failure now."

"Understood," said Almadon. "If you excuse me, I will take some time to prepare for battle."

The Action Commander was escorted out by the Centurions, while Wyatt prepared to make his leave as well.

However, before Wyatt could exit the bridge, a hand stopped him from moving any further. Wyatt glanced back to spot that Atlas was the one restraining him, preventing him from going any further.

Atlas wasn't about to allow Wyatt leave without doing something about it. "This mission is far too important to leave in your hands, boy," said Atlas. "I will join you for this mission. You won't last against six Rangers, so you'll need me."

"I don't need you, General Atlas," said Wyatt, "but if you wish to watch and stand on the sidelines like you normally do then feel free."

The bridge was getting a few degrees hotter as the two of them were on the verge of striking one another. Wyatt didn't want Atlas to interfere with his secret mission, while Atlas wanted to expose Wyatt for what he really was.

Either way, Emerald and Jezebel found it rather amusing as the two men left the bridge.

Princess Jezebel left her throne to join Emerald at a nearby station. A smile formed on her face as she gracefully leaned back against the controls. "You have to love all the testosterone these two are oozing out," said the princess. "I do love seeing two men trying to prove which one is more macho."

"All they need to do is take their shirts off and wrestle," laughed Emerald. "Hopefully that will happen soon enough."

Oh how the princess was hoping that Emerald was right as she returned to her throne.

* * *

Away from their ship, the Rangers made their way into a town right off of the coast of South Africa. They had made their initial trip into town to refill some of the supplies that they were low on, but once that was done, they had returned to town just to do some wandering around. Well, it wasn't just as innocent as they had planned it to be.

Leona playfully threw herself at Tomas, wrapping her arms around him as she forced him to walk a little faster. The prince had been trailing too far behind with Chris to have some couple-time, but she wasn't about to let them get away with that.

"How about you give us a little prophecy, Tomas!" said Leona. "I do like treasure hunting. If you open up your thoughts then we can find another Greater Power."

A soft laugh escaped Tomas's throat as he tried to break free from Leona's hold. "It doesn't work that way, Lady Leona," said Tomas. "I can't control these visions. They just happen on their own."

"Visions?" asked Jett as he caught up to the front of the line.

Jade nodded her head, while slowing down a bit so that Jett could keep up. "We don't know how or why, but Tomas seems to posse a special connection to the Ranger Keys," explained the Captain. "He can have visions that lead us to a Ranger willing to hand over their Greater Power to us. Its how we've collected the powers we've gathered so far."

"Neat," said Jett.

"The visions aren't kind to him though," said Chris. "He passes out nearly every time he has one. These visions are powerful."

"I'm afraid to see what they do to his brain and heart," said Mika. "The stress might leave behind some long-term damage that could put his life in danger."

Tomas had similar feelings in his mind as he finally got Leona to stop pushing him around. He turned back towards Jett and the others with a very look on his face. "I hate to worry you all," said the prince. "I'm terrified that these visions might one day be too powerful for me."

Fearing the power of Tomas's visions, Chris went over to the prince and took hold of his hand. He held it tight as he took his free hand to brush the side of his cheek. "You'll be fine," said Chris. "I'll be there for you, no matter what happens."

Sticking her tongue out at them, Leona decided to poke fun of the boys again. It was just too easy and it was always fun to play with the metaphorical stick up Chris's ass. "You guys are so cute and gay that it makes me sick," laughed Leona.

The Rangers chuckled a bit when they felt that something was wrong with this picture. They were inside the middle of town yet there wasn't much of a commotion, which was odd since this was one of the busier towns in South Africa.

Lucky or unlucky enough, they didn't have to wait that much longer.

A series of lights appeared, scattered around the pirates with the lights taking the form of Centurions. Over two dozen Centurions were surrounding the Rangers, which could only mean trouble as the Rangers were dragged into another fight against the Empire.

Jade and the Rangers began to raise their guard up as the Centurions attempted to overwhelm them with their numbers. However, they weren't about to let it end that easily. "We don't have enough time to morph," said Jade. "Let's make a show it then without our powers!"

"Right!" shouted the Rangers as they scattered apart.

Jade kicked away a Centurion as another soldier tried to grab her while her back was turned. Instead, it was only able to grab her coat as she slid herself free before swinging her leg at it to knock it down to the ground. She pulled her coat away from the unconscious Centurion before making her way towards another one.

Mika jumped over a bench to outrun a pair of Centurions. The foolish soldiers ended up crashing into the wooden bench, which provided Mika with the opportunity to snatch their rifles away from them. She smashed the bottom ends of the barreled rifles to teach them a lesson for trying to sneak up on her.

Jett dove away from an incoming attack before pushing another Centurion aside. He set his sights back on that Centurion to smash its face in before meeting another one in a fight. The Centurion tried to grab him, but was soon outsmarted as Jett dove to the ground to swing his leg underneath it. The Centurion collapsed to the ground with a grin forming on his face from the successfulness of his attack.

Leona did a back flip away from a pair of Centurions. She elbowed a soldier from behind without even batting an eyelash when the duo from earlier tried to kick her while she was momentarily distracted. She easily held them off though as she caught their legs and swung them around, dropping them on a nearby trashcan.

Tomas brushed aside an incoming punch before dropping to the ground. He grabbed a Centurion by its ankle to bring it down as he got back on his feet just in time to block an incoming kick. There were three Centurions that tried to overwhelm him, but Tomas did quite nicely as he jumped over the three of them and took them out while their backs were turned.

Chris flung a pair of Centurions away from him with his mystical powers before setting his sights on another Centurion. This one got a knee to the gut, leaving it falling to the ground with a vicious pain at its side. He moved on to the next Centurion, taking that one down just as easily by blocking a punch to drive his own fist against its gut.

The Centurions quickly dropped like flies before the Rangers, but it wasn't over just yet. The Rangers had assembled together when a second flash of light revealed their real enemies for today.

Wyatt and Atlas stood at Action Commander's side as they prepared for battle once more. The explosive collar that Almadon had no idea was had a few flickering lights on it that went unnoticed for the most part.

Taking a few steps forward, Wyatt brought himself closer to the others with a grin on his face. "Long time no see, Jade," he said, completely ignoring his brother this time. "How long has it been, my friend, over a year now I'm sure."

Jade would've loved to shoot him in the face, but she chose not to. She would leave taking Wyatt down to Chris since this was his brother after all. "I'd hardly call us friends, Wyatt," said Jade. "You abandoned Red and me before the traitor could make his move."

"Ah yes," said Wyatt, "I forgot about that. You got sold out by Angel just like I sold out my brother."

"Fuck you, Wyatt," said Chris.

Wyatt blew a kiss at his brother before stepping back towards his companions. He could see that Almadon was just itching for a fight, while Atlas was watching the young man closely. "Why don't you teach my brother some manners, Almadon?" said Wyatt. "Atlas and I will deal with the rest of them."

There was a hearty laugh escaping from the Action Commander as he set his sights on the Ranger that Wyatt had selected for him. "As you command, sir!" said Almadon. "I will easily make quick work of him."

Annoyed that Wyatt would threaten him like this, Chris decided that he would one up his brother this time. This time, Chris was gonna teach his brother a lesson he soon wouldn't forget. "It won't be that easy!" Chris shouted as he armed himself with his Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key.

"Don't forget about us!" said Jade.

Raising their Pirate Cellulars and Galactic Cellular up, the six Rangers were about to transform together for the first time. Inserting their Ranger Keys into their proper places, there was about to be a serious can of butt whooping open on them. "Ranger Change!" shouted the six Rangers. "Pirate Revolution!"

A rush of light washed over the Rangers as they finished the morph. Since there was three villains, the Rangers divided themselves up into three groups of two. Red Ranger was joined with Silver Ranger, while Yellow Ranger worked with Green Ranger. That left the Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger to deal with the Action Commander.

Making good on his promises, Almadon soon took charge after Blue Ranger. The Action Commander focuses most of his attack on that Ranger as he met the Ranger in the middle. Soon their fists were hitting each other for everything that they were worth.

Blue Ranger got a sharp blow on his shoulder that caused him to lose his balance. Almadon tried to snatch the Ranger while his guard was down, but he had been foolish enough to forget about the Pink Ranger. With one Ranger down, another Ranger took up his place. Pink Ranger kicked the Action Commander's hands away from Blue Ranger to keep his boyfriend safe.

Almadon was pushed back as Pink Ranger kicked him square in the chest. The younger Ranger threw himself at the Action Commander, taking them both down to the ground so that they were rolling around. Pink Ranger used this move to distract the Action Commander long enough so that Blue Ranger could get back on his feet, which worked perfectly.

Soon enough, Blue Ranger was pulling Almadon away from Pink Ranger before thrashing the Action Commander with a kick of his own. Almadon was stumbling around as his equilibrium was completely rocked on a nasty ride that he wasn't exactly thrilled with.

"Good job!" said Pink Ranger. "I thought you were gonna take longer than that."

"You did really well, yourself," said Blue Ranger. "I'm glad that you can hold your own now in a fight."

There was laughter as the Action Commander was back on his feet. The Rangers armed themselves with their Pirate Pistols, beginning to fire at Almadon to bring him down. Their bullets managed to hit their target, but it wasn't over just yet.

Almadon absorbed the energy from their attack to pool together his little spell. He gathered a ball of energy between the palms of his hands that left the Rangers questioning what he was up to. Not wanting to let him get away with whatever he was planning, the Rangers tried to rush him with their Pirate Cutlasses, but instead they fell right for his trap.

Unleashing his spell, Almadon threw a chain of energy from the palms of his hands. The energy chain struck both Rangers, ensnaring them both and absorbing them in less than a second. Neither one had a chance to protest as the spell captured the Rangers, inserting them into the pocket dimension that Almadon specialized in creating.

Now that they were gone, Almadon couldn't help but to start laughing once more. He had really done it; he had defeated two of the Rangers easily enough. "I did promise Lieutenant Wyatt that I would make quick work of you!" laughed the Action Commander as the two Rangers were swallowed whole. "I didn't expect it to be that easy though!"

Around his stomach emerged a tiny gem that housed the pocket dimension that served as the Pink and Blue Rangers' prison. It would be there that they would be locked away forever with the Action Commander completely oblivious that he would be destroyed to ensure the destruction of the Power Rangers.

* * *

Unaware of the danger that their friends were in, the other Rangers were busy fending off Atlas and Wyatt's attack. Red Ranger and Silver Ranger were tackling Wyatt, while Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger were busy with Atlas.

It was a difficult battle as Wyatt and Atlas were really giving it their all against the Rangers.

Wyatt was as swift as ever as he wielded Excalibur against his foes. He was surrounded though as Red Ranger used a slash and burn tactic as she tried to cut him down with her Pirate Cutlass before blasting him with her Pirate Pistol. Silver Ranger was backing her up as he took advantage of any window that she gave him to use his Silver Trident against him.

With two Rangers trying to beat him, Wyatt had to be extra careful against them both. The bright side was that he was at least mildly familiar with Red Ranger's battle strategy, while he was completely oblivious to what Silver Ranger could do.

Red Ranger lunged forward to hit him with her cutlass only to be blocked by Excalibur. With that opening, Silver Ranger took charge as he attempted to strike the lieutenant with his Silver Trident. The incoming blow was anticipated by Wyatt though as he erected a magical guard around himself to allow him to catch the trident before it could cut into his flesh.

"Did you really expect that lame attempt strategy to work?" said Wyatt. "You should know better than that, Jade!"

"I do," said red Ranger, "that's why I have this!"

Pointing her Pirate Pistol at him, Red Ranger began to open fire at him. She tried to blast him in the body, but Wyatt was able to project his shield to the areas that she was attempting to shoot. Wyatt resisted all that the two of them had to offer as he used his magic to grant him enough strength to overpower them both.

Wyatt tossed both Rangers aside with a loud roar leaving his throat as he dropped them to the ground.

Meanwhile, Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger were busy with a struggle of their own.

Atlas was proving himself to be stronger then before as he fought harder than he had in the past. He swung his broadsword at the two Rangers with Yellow Ranger kicking at his side as Green Ranger attempted to trip him. Unable to avoid the kick, Atlas stumbled forward into the trap that had been set up as he fell before them.

However, Atlas didn't stay down. He abandoned his sword as he pushed himself back onto his feet. Green Ranger tried to prevent him from reclaiming his weapon as she shot at his hand, but she just barely missed his hand. Atlas had his sword come back to him without even bating an eyelash as he swung it around to strike both Rangers at once.

Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger were blown back, but were still unwilling to yield to him. They both got back up as they opened fire against the Champion as they tried to shoot him down before he could make his next move.

Atlas covered himself with his sword to avoid the worst of the bullets, while his armor protected him from the rest. "Enough of this, girls!" said Atlas. "I'll remove you from my sight!" As the bullets were beginning to die out, Atlas unleashed the power that he was containing within himself. With the single swing of his weapon, a band of golden energy erupted from his sword and struck the Rangers hard in the chest.

The duo soon joined the other two that had been defeated earlier, leaving four Rangers down while two more were trapped within Almadon.

Wyatt soon joined Atlas's side as they prepared to finish them off. Joining their blades together, while the Rangers slowly began to rise, Wyatt and Atlas released a frightful display of their power against them. The attack proved to be highly devastating as the Rangers were easily blown completely away from the city into a neighboring forest.

Upon landing in the woods, the Rangers were forced to power down as they were left defenseless to another attack from the Empire if they so willed it. But Wyatt had other things in mind as he activated the self-destruct code in the collar that was around Almadon's neck. Now, there was only thirty minutes left before the Rangers and the entire city went boom.

* * *

Awakening, Tomas and Chris felt like Hell took a bite out of them as they began to get back up on their feet. However, the couple began to notice that something was terribly off as they awakened and found themselves someplace darker than they were before. Inside this dark world, the couple was locked away in a void of darkness with a low mist creeping along their feet. It was hard to see, but there were some twinkling lights above them that were bright enough to give them an idea where to go.

It was terribly odd, but it slowly came together as they remembered what happened earlier. The fight against the Action Commander, Wyatt, and Atlas were starting to piece themselves together in their mind.

"That Action Commander swallowed us both," said Chris. "Now…now, we're in some crazy world."

"I don't like the looks of this," said Tomas as he began to walk around. He spotted their Morphers and Ranger Keys, bringing Chris his set. The two tried to morph but found that they were powerless in this weird place. "We can't morph now. How are we supposed to escape?"

Chris had no idea how they were going to pull this one off, but he knew that he had to keep Tomas calm. If they were going to make any progress then they couldn't afford to panic. "I'm sure the others will find a way to break us free," said Chris. "And just because we can't morph, doesn't make us powerless. Maybe I can create a spell that can break us free or we can find something of interest if we keep on walking."

Tomas still wasn't sure about this as he took hold of Chris's hand. The fear in him was painfully obvious to Chris so he tried his hardest to keep them both calm.

With a gentle kiss, Chris tried to assure Tomas that things would be fine. He started to lead Chris down this dark world, hoping that they could find a way to break themselves free.

* * *

Slowly making their way out of the woods, Jade led Jett and her crew out of there so that they could get back into the battle. The fight had taken quite a bit out of them, especially since they hadn't expected Wyatt and Atlas to fight so ferociously. Next time though, they weren't going to be caught off guard like that.

Mika brushed aside some sweat from her brow, while hoping over a fallen tree. She made it safely to the other side when her Pirate Cellular began to ring, causing the group to stop moving as she answered it. They had yet to discover Chris and Tomas so they all had assumed it was the rest of their team calling to check on them.

"Hello?" said Mika.

"Ay yi yi! I'm glad that I reached you, Mika," said Alpha 8. "We are in serious trouble."

The others drew nearer to Mika as she tried to get Alpha to calm down enough to speak to her in a coherent sentence. "What do you mean, Alpha?" asked Mika. "Do you know where Chris and Tomas are? We got separated from them during the battle."

"That's why we're in trouble!" said Alpha. "The boys aren't separated from you. Action Commander, Almadon, has the boys trapped in a pocket dimension. He was able to trap them just moments before Wyatt and Atlas defeated you."

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Jade as she took the cellular. "Alpha, I need you to track down that Action Commander. From there, I want you to figure out a way for us to safely pull the boys out of the pocket dimension."

"Understood," said Alpha. "I'll contact you as soon as I gather more information."

The call ended with Jade returning the cellular to Mika. A furious growl escaped from Jade's throat as she fixed her coat before stomping down the trail that they had originally followed to leave the woods. She couldn't believe that Chris and Tomas were both captured by this latest Action Commander. Wyatt was really proving himself to be effective at kidnapping her crew, which was downright insulting.

Knowing that when Jade got like this that it was best to stay out of her way, Leona and Mika kept to the back of the line. Jett assumed the same thing for his safety as he allowed Jade to wander ahead of them all for a while.

Jade eventually stopped as they were making it closer towards the edge of the woods. They could easily see civilization a few miles away when she turned her sights on Jett. "Alright you," said Jade, "you better start talking now! I want to know where you came from and what you're really up to!"

The furious tone in her voice caused everyone to flinch. Leona and Mika tried to get Jade to cool it, but Jade was well passed the nice point. She was made that two members of her crew had been captured by a former friend, and now this newbie was still keeping secrets. Since she couldn't rescue her friends or beat the hell out of Wyatt, Jade had to settle for picking on the new guy to let out her frustrations.

Seeing that, Jett was able to allow her anger to wash over him. He restrained himself from yelling back at her since he knew that he had been quiet for too long. "Alright," said Jett, "I'll tell you my story, if it'll help you. I was able to help Chris save Tomas from Wyatt because he trusted me out of desperation. If we're going to save the both of them this time then I guess I'll have to tell you my story, Captain Marvelous."

"Start with how you got your powers then," said Jade. "How come you are a Sixth Ranger, if Superior Red said that there was only five Galactic Rangers?"

"I don't know who this Superior Red is," said Jett, "but I think he didn't know about my powers because they hadn't been created. As far as I know, there was no Silver Ranger until after I had died."

The three of them were caught off guard when said that, but Leona was the only one that said anything about it. She stepped away from Mika and Jade with a baffled look on her face. "Excuse me," said Leona, "let me see if I heard you right. Did you just say you died?"

Nodding his head, Jett knew that this was going to be a "fun" story to tell as he prepared to explain his encounter with the Grim Reaper.

* * *

Jett started his story by explaining that it started out as the greatest day of his life. He had just completed his PhD studies and had gotten his dissertation published when he was on his way home to celebrate. He was so excited about becoming a PhD in History then moving on to teach at the university that he had been studying it.

It really was a wonderful day when the life he had charted out for himself radically changed.

On his way to his apartment, Jett noticed some kids riding their skateboards along the sidewalk. He didn't pay that much attention to them since it was a pretty quiet neighborhood with a lot of young families living there. Jett was just about to cross the street that led to his apartment when he heard the kids crossing the street with him too. Not long after that, he heard something much louder as he took notice of a truck speeding along the road, failing to pay attention to him and the kids on the skateboards.

Those kids would've been killed instantly. Since they weren't that far from him, Jett had pushed the kids out of the way as he allowed the truck to hit him.

From there, the world went dark. The next thing Jett knew when he opened his eyes were that he was in a hospital with a ton of wires hooked up to him. His body felt like hell and he couldn't even remember what had happened to him.

All he knew was that he was terrified and alone in the hospital room. He had closed and opened his eyes a second time to pretend that he was in a dream. It was reality though. His panicking should've caused the nurses to come in, but instead, someone else appeared after he had opened his eyes a second time.

Sitting, mildly, comfortable on a nearby chair was someone who looked younger then Jett did. The young man appeared to be more like a boy than anything else as he sat there with flawless, tanned skin, spiky black hair, and the most hypnotic brown eyes. The boy was sitting up on the chair, wearing a pair of tight jeans and an untucked, white shirt, Jett first imagined the boy to be some relative of his, but he couldn't place him anywhere in his hazy mind.

"_Good morning, Jett Moore,"_ said the boy. "_Did you sleep well?"_

Jett swallowed a ball growing on his throat as he felt himself afraid of this boy. He didn't understand though since the boy hardly looked like he could be a threat to him. "_Who are you?"_ asked Jett.

"_I'm a being that you owe a debt to_," said the boy. Rising up to his feet, the boy began to approach the bedside of Jett, sitting along the edge now. Jett could feel power in the air, a feeling that he found suffocating which he realized was coming from this stranger. Sensing his fear, the boy decided to seize playing with the mortal soul. _"My name is Samael; I am the Celestial of Death. I brought your soul back to your body so that you can do a very important task for me, Jett."_

"_You don't look like the Angel of Death to me_," Jett said, thinking that the kid was nuts.

Samael huffed as he stood up from the bed, shaking his head a bit. He should've known that his current form would hardly do the job at convincing a mortal anything. "_Would you rather that I look like this?"_ Samael turned back to face the hospitalized Jett in a new form. He took on the more traditional image of the Grim Reaper as a giant, hooded figure with a sickle in hand. "_Do you believe that I am Death now? I am not here to reap your soul, Jett, so I suggest that you don't insult me."_

Shifting back to his preferred form, Samael returned to sitting on Jett's bed now that the hospitalized man was silenced. A smirk was on Samael's face as he raised his hand up to conjured four orbs of energy above Jett. "_Sacrificing your own life to save those children was a noble act, Jett. You have proven to me that you are willing to walk down the path that you've always dreamed of,"_ said Samael. _"I know that you've always dreamed of being a Power Ranger so I will give you that chance."_

The orbs shattered, revealing the Galactic Cellular with three Ranger Keys: the Silver Galactic Pirate Ranger, the Gold Samurai Ranger, the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, and the Quantum Time Force Ranger. These treasures floated to Jett's lap, leaving the young man awestruck as he turned to face the Celestial.

"_Why me?"_ asked Jett. _"Why me of all people?"_

"_A great war has consumed the universe, Jett,"_ said Samael. "_Paradise needs courageous mortals like yourself to continue the Legacy of the Power Rangers to turn the tide of battle. There are five champions already resisting the Parasitus that is the Zangyack Space Empire. Why don't you see for yourself?"_

With the flick of Samael's hand, the television came on to show Jett a live broadcast of the Rangers' debut at the United Nations.

"_Now, Jett, do you accept my offer?"_ said Samael as Jett continued to watch the screen. _"Accept this Galactic Cellular and these Ranger Keys, and you can become a great force of good in the universe. You will be the Galactic Pirate Silver Ranger."_

Jett was completely speechless, but he did nod his head to tell Samael that he was up for the mission.

* * *

Jade, Leona, and Mika had sat down on a nearby log as they had listened to everything that Jett said about his encounter with this so-called Celestial of Death. They were speechless though with Leona fighting the urge to wipe away some tears as she remembered her own, tragic past with her siblings and adopted siblings. Mika stayed completely silent, while Jade bit down on her bottom lip.

With his story done with, Jett looked up to see if there was going to be a fight about it.

They didn't though, which was a good thing. Jett felt a little relieved by that since he always figured that he was crazy but since he still had his Morpher after leaving the hospital, he knew it had to be true.

"So Death made you a Power Ranger so that you could help us," said Jade. "You do know that sounds a little suspicious, right?"

"Not really, if you knew the history of the Power Rangers," said Jett. "The Celestials are responsible for the creation of the Power Rangers, and even fought alongside and against the Rangers during the Apocalypse."

"And the Celestials are supposedly at war with the Empire too?" said Leona. "Is the Empire that powerful that even Heaven, itself is afraid of their power?"

"To think that a few months ago I didn't believe in magic," said Mika, "and here we are caught in some supernatural conflict."

Jett waited, waiting for the girls to try and discredit his story completely. He was afraid that they would try to send him away, but instead, Jade came up to him and pulled him up from the log he was sitting on.

This came as a surprise, but it wasn't completely unpleasant since Leona and Mika went up to him too.

Thinking back to her own past, Jade started to think about what Jett had said. She remembered that Superior Red mentioned something about the Celestial of Death entrusting him with the Rangers Keys in the first place. If Jett's story was true then it meant that the Rangers had a real higher power watching over them.

Feeling that she could trust Jett, Jade turned her attention back onto him. She squeezed his hand and looked him dead in the eyes. "We need your help to save Chris and Tomas," said Jade. "My crew came together because of the situations we were thrown into so I didn't need to hear their stories, I'm sorry for judging your intentions. I can trust you, if you'll trust us."

"Of course I'll help," Jett said, smiling at Jade.

Jade patted Jett on the shoulder, while Leona and Mika soon joined up with them. Now, all they needed to do was rescue Chris and Tomas then everything would be fixed.

Lucky enough, Mika's Pirate Cellular began to ring again. Alpha 8 brought them plenty of good news this time around as he informed them that he found out where Almadon was. He also had a plan that could help them break Tomas and Chris free from their prison.

Listening to Alpha 8's theory, the Rangers knew that it was a pretty, risky gambit to make. However, they felt that there was no other choice as they got themselves ready to take off into battle once more.

* * *

Action Commander, Almadon, was getting bored with waiting for the Rangers to show up. He decided to make a little bit of a mess to get the heroes out of hiding. If he made enough of a mess then that meant he would finally get to crush some Power Rangers.

Meanwhile, Wyatt and Atlas stood at the top of a nearby building. They would watch the fight from overhead with high hopes that Wyatt's plan would work. So far, there was only fifteen minutes left until Almadon went boom, taking the Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger down with him. Hopefully the other Rangers would show up in enough time to get blown to high heaven as well.

There were flickering lights above them, leaving Wyatt to assume that the Rangers were coming. He held up his wrist to check his watch with a smile growing on his face as he saw that there was only fifteen minutes left until doomsday. He started to disappear in a swirl of dark blue orbs, while Atlas waited a moment longer before fading away as he returned to the ship as well.

Almadon smiled as the other Rangers finally came into view. They had already morphed and were ready to blast their friends to freedom.

"You brats will soon join your friends in my nightmarish dimension!" laughed Almadon.

Red Ranger held up her pistol, pointing it at his big head. "Do you really think that you we'll let you zap us anywhere now that we know how your powers work?" said Red Ranger. "We'll make you regret coming to this planet when we're through with you."

The Action Commander wasn't about to let himself be shown up by some lousy pirates. He started to take charge after the Rangers with them coming at him as well.

Almadon ducked away from Yellow Ranger's fist but was soon caught in a kick to the groin. Yellow Ranger had spun quickly around to drive her foot into him, giving Green Ranger the opportunity to strike the Action Commander in the shoulder with an elbow blow.

Red Ranger and Silver Ranger latched onto Almadon's side, using their strength to throw him easily aside. With the Action Commander pushed back, they gathered closely together as they knew it was time to finally break their friends free. And unaware of the drastic nature of the situation as there was only ten minutes left before Almadon blew up, the Rangers got ready for the showdown.

Armed with their Pirate Pistols, the girls started to shoot at the Action Commander. They purposely made sure that their bullets miss though to lure Almadon into a false sense of security so that he could start to work his magic. Fortunately for them, Almadon did exactly that as he brought his hands together.

"I will absorb you all like I did to your friends," said Almadon. "You can say hi to them for me once I'm through!"

The swirling vortex of energy began to emerge, signaling that they only had seconds left. Red Ranger turned to Silver Ranger who instantly took the hint as he summoned his Silver Trident.

"Let's change up the game a bit!" said Silver Ranger as he held up his trident. He flipped the trident around with it automatically shifting around to form a blaster. With his Silver Shotgun in hand, Silver Ranger took charge after the Action Commander. The points of the trident formed the handle, while the bottom end shifted to reveal the nose of the shotgun.

Silver Ranger began to unleash a series of blasts from his shotgun to hit Almadon hard and fast. The Action Commander was stunned this time as his concentration was nearly broken, while the spell was still going strong. The Ranger stopped midway as he shifted his shotgun back into its trident form and held onto his Ranger Key with his free hand.

Quickly inserting the Ranger Key into the keyhole, Silver Ranger prepared to use his own Final Wave. He only had a second to pull this off so he wasted no time in freeing their friends. "Final Wave!" shouted Silver Ranger. "Pirate's Arrow!" Lunging forward, Silver Ranger flung the Silver Trident with all of his might. The trident raced across the courtyard where it struck the Action Commander full on.

Almadon was thrown back as his spell was broken and two flickering lights emerged from his body.

The lights landed near the Rangers, taking the form of a powerless Chris and Tomas. The boys dropped to the ground with their friends slowly helping them back onto their feet, while Almadon remained unconscious for the time being. Chris and Tomas were relieved to see their friends, also, taking the time to thank them when Yellow Ranger's Pirate Cellular began to ring.

"More bad news, Alpha?" said Yellow Ranger as she answered.

"Afraid so!" said Alpha 8. "Good job at freeing the boys, but there's more trouble. The collar around Almadon's neck is really a highly dangerous bomb that is set to go off in the next five minutes."

"How explosive is it?" asked Chris.

"Powerful enough to destroy the entire city."

"How do we stop it then?" asked Green Ranger.

"My scans tell me that if you fire two, concentrated blasts at the collar then it should severally damage it. Then you can safely destroy Almadon with your Final Wave attacks," said Alpha 8. "Otherwise, if you were to use your Final Wave now then you'd set off the bomb and destroy yourselves."

"Thanks for the head's up, Alpha," said Yellow Ranger as she hung up on him.

By then, Chris and Tomas had already morphed into their Ranger forms just as Almadon was beginning to get back on their feet. Now, there was left then five minutes to destroy the collar before the Action Commander blew up and took them down with him.

How they were going to destroy the collar was a little trickier since time was so against them.

That is when Silver Ranger had the perfect strategy to turn the odds in their favor. He struck the buckle on his belt to pull out the Ranger Key of the Quantum Time Force Ranger. "I have an idea!" said Silver Ranger. "We don't have much time so we need to slow it down. We use the powers of the Time Force Rangers to make up for lost time."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Red Ranger.

The Rangers stood beside each other as they took out the Ranger Keys of the Time Force Rangers. "Ranger Change!" shouted the five Rangers. "Time for Time Force!" Inserting the Ranger Keys into the keyholes, the Rangers started to morph once more.

Silver Ranger inserted the Ranger Key into his Galactic Cellular, sealing the flap on it shut. "Ranger Change!" he shouted. "Quantum Power!" He raised his cellular into the air and soon began to morph like his teammates.

Various numbers began to rush over their bodies as the Galactic Pirate Rangers morphed into the Time Force Rangers. Red Ranger became the Red Time Force Ranger, Blue became the Blue Time Force Ranger, Green became the Green Time Force Ranger, Yellow became the Yellow Time Force Ranger, Pink became the Pink Time Force Ranger, and Silver became the Quantum Time Force Ranger.

With the morph complete, the Rangers had things in their favor now. They used the time-based abilities of the Time Force Rangers to shift the odds of things.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Range armed themselves with the Vortex Blasters. They carefully took aim, firing at Almadon not to kill but to distract him enough to keep his guard down. This time, the attack proved to be successful at stalling for time as the fire from the massive blasters was enough to do the trick.

Green Ranger and Pink Ranger moved quickly as they armed themselves with the Chrono Sabers. They charged passed the Action Commander who was still a bit dazed from the last attack only to come back at him from behind. Slashing the twin sets of sabers against him, Almadon groaned in pain as he dropped to the ground while they rushed back to the others.

With only a minute left, Red Ranger and Silver Ranger had to make things count. Red Ranger was armed with a Chrono Blaster, while Silver Ranger had the Quantum Defender. Taking these blasters, the two of them began to charge at the Action Commander as they carefully aimed at the collar. Almadon was still a bit dizzy from the last two attacks which made him an easy target for them.

Pulling down on the trigger, they unleashed the two concentrated blasts necessary at the Action Commander. Almadon didn't have a second to prepare as the blasts hit the collar perfectly, shattering it to bits. Lucky for them that Alpha was right and the blasts were weak enough not to trigger the collar's self-destruct function.

The Rangers reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms while Almadon was getting back on his feet, lost as to why he wasn't destroyed.

"It looks like your bosses were willing to sacrifice you just to kill us," said Pink Ranger.

"You were nothing but a sacrificial lamb to them," added Silver Ranger.

"No!" said Almadon. "The Empire wouldn't do that to me. I am a faithful servant!"

Red Ranger armed herself with the Pirate Cutlass and Pirate Pistol to finish this fight. "If that's how they treat a faithful servant then I'd hate to see what they'd do to traitors," she said to him. "Now, we'll make sure you never have to find out. See ya, loser!"

The Action Commander still too much in shock from hearing about this dreadful betrayal that he wasn't paying attention to the Rangers. Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger followed Red Ranger's lead as they armed themselves as well.

Inserting the Ranger Keys into their weapons, the cutlasses and pistols charged themselves up for the final attack. "Final Wave!" shouted the Rangers. "Pirate Finish!" They fired a bullet first before lunging forward to unleash a slash of energy. The two attacks combined before crushing into Almadon, blasting him to bits and pieces.

The Rangers stood proudly now that the Action Commander was done for. But the battle wasn't done yet as Wyatt still had some pride as he issued the command to bring Almadon back.

A purple ray of light came down to Earth, hitting the spot where the Action Commander once stood.

With Almadon rising from the dead, the Rangers went to the Galactic Galleon to prepare for the final round of the battle. Silver Ranger waited inside the bridge of the Megazord with Alpha, while the Rangers activated the Megazord sequence.

The five components connected together, forming the Pirate King Megazord just as Almadon was back on his feet. The Action Commander was roaring as the Megazord made its way to center stage.

"Let's just finish this dude fast before he zaps us again," said Blue Ranger.

Pink Ranger was grinning underneath his helmet as he held up a Ranger Key. "I have the perfect teams for the job," he said to the others. "Let's take Almadon to the jungle before we get really wild!"

"Alright!" said Yellow Ranger.

Inserting the Ranger Keys into the slot, the Rangers readied themselves for their attack. Almadon was preparing to cast his spell to trap the Rangers and their Megazord, despite the horrible betrayal he suffered from Empire. It wouldn't be as simple as before though since Silver Ranger discovered the fall in the spell.

The Jungle Fury Ranger Keys began to work their magic as the chest of the Megazord opened up. The five Animal Spirits emerged and took charge after the Action Commander. "Jungle Beasts!" shouted the Rangers. "Jungle Strike!" Given the order, the Jungle Beasts began to rush after the Action Commander before he could finish his spell. The Animals ripped his limbs apart, sending Almadon down to the ground.

With that done, the Rangers turned up the heat as they used the Wild Force Rangers' powers. Red Lion came descending from the sky and connected with the Megazord to form Lion King Megazord. "Wild Strike!" shouted the Rangers as they continued to take charge. The Megazord swung its giant cutlasses, while Red Lion fired a mighty roar.

The blasts proved to be more than enough to crush Almadon. The Action Commander fell to the ground, erupting in a massive blast as his life came to an end in a second explosion that permanently meant its end.

* * *

Getting out of the shower, Jett felt refreshed after their fight against the Empire now that he was all fresh and clean. He got dressed and made his way back onto the bridge since dinner was about to be served when he noticed that something was off. Things were suspiciously quiet, but he just figured that the others were just doing their own things.

Just when he least expected it, cheers erupted from all around him causing him to flip. Jett crashed into the table just as the other Rangers and Alpha started to surround him.

"What the hell!" said Jett. "You guys scared the shit out of me."

"For good reason though," said Mika. "We have a surprise for you."

Jade held up Jett's Galactic Cellular and Ranger Key, causing Jett to worry some. She placed his Morpher on the treasure chest that sheltered the Ranger Keys with a flash of light washing over it before she handed them back. "Now that you're one of us," said Jade, "you need to have our power. You're now officially connected to all of the Rangers Keys."

"Which means you can morph into any Ranger like we can," said Chris.

Smiling, Jett started to thank them when there was one more surprise in store for him.

Leona held up a wrapped box that she handed over to him. The box was quickly torn open with Jett staring at a silver, track jacket that had the Galactic Pirates emblem on the back. "You have to have a stylish jacket like we do to be one of us," said Leona. "We had to guess that you'd like this look."

"I love it," said Jett.

"Put it on then!" Tomas said as he forced Jett to put it on. "You're not officially one of us until you wear the jacket."

Jett couldn't help but to laugh as he put the jacket on. He spun back around once it was on to model off the jacket to them.

"Ay yi yi!" said Alpha 8. "Looking good, Jett!"

"What can I say," said Jett, "I look fucking sexy in silver."

Everyone started to laugh as they pushed Jett around, while officially welcoming him as a member of the Space Pirates and Galactic Pirate Rangers. They were all cheers and smiles now that their team was officially complete.

But before the partying could get out of hand, Jett had a gift for his new friends. He took out a flash drive from his pocket and presented it to them. "I know that your Ranger database is incomplete so I figured that I could help," said Jett. "You see…I've been studying the history of the Power Rangers for years, trying to learn everything that I could possibly get my hands on so that I could write my dissertation. The information on this USB should be able to help fill in some of those gaps."

Gasping, Mika practically attacked Jett as she took the flash drive from him. She ran to the main computer with Alpha 8 joining her as they inserted all the information into the database. "You are amazing, Jett!" said Mika. "If I wasn't a lesbian I would kiss you."

Alpha 8 was simply marveled by what he was seeing. The data Jett had housed so much data that it was almost a perfect replica of the data that was in the Commander Center before it was destroyed. "This is truly remarkable!" said Alpha 8. "I haven't seen all of these files in years. Wait, I haven't seen the files in years." Alpha was quickly running through the system, startled by what he was seeing.

Some of these files…Jett shouldn't have them. There had been only four people on Earth that had access to such files and one of them was dead now, which worried the robot's processors as he asked Jett how he got these files.

Scratching the back of his head since he knew that his secret was out, Jett decided he had to speak before they decided to no longer trust them. It looked like he was going to have to really reveal his sources to these guys. "Well, you see, my aunt had a copy of nearly all the data from the Commander Center before Thrax destroyed it," said Jett. "She allowed me to view it when I was working on my research."

"And who is your aunt?" asked Alpha.

"My aunt's name is Alice King, the Yellow Angel Force Ranger," said Jett.

The Rangers were amazed, while Alpha went into a bit of shock after hearing his old friend's name. Jett was still smiling though as he looked up at the screen to see that the database was nearly completely full now from the information that he had.

Now, their quest for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe could really make some progress.

* * *

On the Calnus, Wyatt had ignored every critique that Atlas had thrown his way. The princess didn't say much about it, but she did yell loudly enough that his ears were still ringing a bit. He left the bridge of the Calnus and made his way to his private quarters as he had another plan up his sleeve.

He pulled out a special drawer from a trunk underneath his bed. In it was what appeared to be a golden, Pirate Cellular that he raised up to his ear with it automatically dialing a special number.

Wyatt knew that it was time to bring a little more family drama into the mix. Since he was done toying with Chris, for now, Wyatt decided to spend his focus on Jade. Now, Wyatt wasn't a big enough sore spot to push her to achieve her full potential, but a former friend of hers was.

* * *

From across the stars, hanging off on the coast of an alien planet was an older man that was lying back as a boat floated along the sea. He was half-asleep when a golden Pirate Cellular began to ring, forcing him to cut his nap a little short. Oh how he hated it when his sleep was interrupted for something pointless.

Bringing the phone to his face, the man was far from thrilled as he answered. "You know better than to call me," said this man. "It better be important, Wyatt."

"It's about Jade," said Wyatt from the Calnus. "She's on Earth and I'm sure that she's missing her old buddy."

A smirk grew on the man's face as he wasn't so mad at Wyatt now. He removed the sunglasses from his face as he sat up with his pale flesh reflecting the sunlight that was bathing him. "Oh, she misses me, does she," he laughed. "What do you purpose then, Wyatt? Do you think I should go to Earth and pay her a visit?"

"I'm sure she'd like that," said Wyatt. "I'm sure her crew would like to meet another one of their captain's former crewmate. So what do you say, Angel? Are you gonna swing by when you have the time?"

"I'll be there in a few days. And Wyatt, the name is Angelus now."

Angelus ended the call and began to rise up to his feet. He looked up to the sky with a glorious smile on his face as the sunlight continued to dance off of him. He had been looking forward to seeing Jade again and now was the time he was going to get that chance.

"Well Jadey," said Angelus, "it looks like I'll be getting that date with you very soon."

Stepping off the board, Angelus started to walk on water as the roar of engines could be heard. The water began to part as a giant ship began to emerge from the sea with Angelus disappearing inside as he prepared to make his way to Earth.

* * *

Samael was annoyed as he stood within the Audience Chamber that acted as the entrance to the Celestial Palace: the Throne of Paradise. It was not because of any single issue that he was annoyed or rather it wasn't because Luther, the former Dark Lord of Pride, was standing at Orphan's shoulder like the smug bastard that he was. Orphan himself was slouched on the throne and his eyes were closed in sleep which was caused the reason that Samael thought Luther was directly responsible for.

Orphan had changed in the last decade as he had fully set into Eric body and remade it as he wished but – as though through some kindness or fate's irony – he had taken on much of Eric's physical appearance. He gained dark hair that was long and wild with his eyes remaining same blue and the rougher canine-like shape of his face. Orphan's body build was similar to Eric in stature but still contained less muscle mass, Orphan's skin however was as pale as it ever had been. On Orphan's left arm was the most terrifying sight that anyone in Orphan's inner circle had witnessed, Orphan's left arm was deathly paler than the rest of Orphan's body and glowing on it was multiple purple curls. This bracelet of chaos energy cutting into Orphan's flesh caused black veins to riot on the skin around the mark.

The Mark of the Emperor of Zangyack, leader of the Parasitus that made up its upper classes, and also the slaves of other conquered cultures across the Galaxy. It hurt Orphan terribly, pained him so much as it drained from him the very thing that his body needed to fight at its fullest capacity. It drained Orphan of a sizable portion of life energy that kept his body from weakening thus exhausting him in trivial tasks where usually he wouldn't be and if he became too weak his body would be incapable of fighting or channelling his powers effectively, which would jeopardize the stability of Creation.

"You should retire, Lord Samael," announced Luther, smugly. "I shall take care of Master Orphan."

"As if I would trust you as far as I can throw you, which as an Old One, is quite far," stated Samael, bluntly. "I will not leave until Orphan is free of the Emperor's curse or until something of grave importance requires my personal attention."

"Like your precious Power Rangers?" asked Luther.

And then before he could rebuttal, Samael found himself disturbed by a gentle but cynical chuckle causing the two Old Ones to look towards the entrance of the Chamber. Walking towards them in red Buddhist robes that left the right side of his chest and arms bare was a male Celestial, with simple trousers and boots while his upper arms had two thick ring bangles. His spiky pale green hair flowed elegantly over his shoulders and down his back but was still messy enough to cast his face into shadow, dangling from his ears were two earrings with round topaz within them that actually represented the dormant state of his armour, his closed eyes – which Samael knew from experience – were heterochromatic as his left eye was golden and his right amethyst purple.

"Lord Halaliel," bowed Luther, the cool expression somewhat fading from his face.

"I believe that both of you should leave, unless you wish to challenge my authority that is in which case… you know the consequences," stated the Old One, a smile lacking emotion on his face.

Pausing, Samael attempted to process what Halaliel tried to say. The threat had to be a hallow one or else the consequences were as severe as the other Old One insinuated. "If two Guardians of this Palace were to fight each other, it would result in a thousand wars – a war of a thousand days, the outcome being that both of us would cancel each other out or… we would destroy the other in the form we currently are. But, why?" questioned Samael, glaring. "Why would you state this given that we are on the same side?"

"Master Orphan needs rest, and he doesn't need conflict between two of his well-wishers on who is going to watch over him as he rests," stated Halaliel, as he sat down before the base of the dais with crossed legs. "Both of you can retire while I stay here. If neither will go, then I will send you into a spiral of damnation, Luther can vouch for that from experience."

Luther flinched as the memory of his distance past threatened to haunt him. He chose to stand down as he turned towards Samael. "We shouldn't fight among ourselves at this stage anyway," stated Luther, with a frown.

"True, we will have our hands full dealing with the First Generation Parasitus that surround the Emperor," agreed Samael, impassively.

A pleasant smile appeared on Halaliel's lips, "Which is why I have commanded Mikhail to head down to Assiah and thin out the Parasitus ranks, through hit and fade tactics."

"And the rest of us are just supposed to lax about?" snarled Samael, causing Halaliel to frown.

"You and Luther are to rest, the guardian of the thirteenth Temple and as the governor of the principles of Deception and Magic, Kokabiel is adequate enough to stand guard for now. One of the thirteen Guardians is capable enough to battle any number of Parasitus," stated Halaliel, calmly. "And I shall guard here, the Lord of Karma, Guardian of the sixth Temple and governor of the principles of Salvation and Damnation."

Samael frowned as he understood the claims that Halaliel was making. Despite being the elder of the three, Samael had to back down as freeing Orphan from the Emperor's dark mark was their top priority. "We will continue our mission then," said Samael. "Luther will continue to monitor things topside, while I coordinate with our subordinates on Assiah to eliminate those parasites."

"Do say hi to my brother for me," said Luther as he exited the Audience Chamber. "And do say hi to my little cousin for me."

"Dumah is topside, Luther, you know that," said Samael.

"I wasn't talking about that one," Luther said, smirking at Samael before disappearing from his sight.

There was a tiny chill that ran up Samael's side. The Celestial of Death and Destruction still didn't trust Luther as the leftover emotions from his time as Connor Song. He couldn't believe it that Luther knew about the other one, but how though? The only ones that knew about _him_ were himself, Orphan, Yahweh, Adam Kadamon, and the other three Horsemen.

Did this mean that Luther could be up to his old tricks? Or was something else going on that Samael was simply unaware of?

* * *

END!

Dun dun duuuuuuun! A new player is entering the ball game against the Rangers, what does that mean? And what is wrong with Orphan? And Luther is running things up in Heaven? You know that Samael is pissed by that. But who is this "person" that Luther is hinting he know about? Is he friend or foe? I don't know. Shit...what the fuck is going on, guys?

On the next chapter, Jade must confront her past as Angelus arrives to Earth with his latest companion. It will not be a happy reunion though as Jade has to explain to her fellow Rangers that tragic night that marked the end of the Red Pirate Gang and Superior Red. The Rangers are in grave danger as Angelus has the Empire's full blessing to do with the pirates as he pleases. Angelus has a big surprise in store for Jade and the Rangers though that he'll save until the last moment before springing his trap. What does Angelus have in store for the Rangers? Find out in **Blast From the Past!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ya'll better love me and review this chapter! I'm taking time from perparing for my 21st birthday (May 23) to post this beautiful, new chapter for you! Alright, so things are going to be intense so be worn. Also, the third scene from the end was written by my co-author Blaid, just so you know! I think that's all that needs to be said so read and review!**

**Blast from the Past:**

It was getting awfully late, but that didn't stop Jett from finishing the work that he needed to get done. His top priority was to finish arranging the database that Mika had constructed with his added information. Things were just beginning to sort themselves around nicely enough yet there was still a little more work that needed to be done.

Jett couldn't believe how things were moving along. He was even catching Alpha 8 by surprise as the Alpha-bot watched the young man work with as much sophistication and skill as his Aunt Alice did back in the Command Center.

All the pieces were aligning themselves so Jett could track what had been done so far. The information he had on the Rangers native to Earth was practically full, but the information on the non-native Rangers was a little harder to fill up. He also included all the information involving the Greater Powers that the others had managed to unlock so far. He also pieced together the battle strategies and formations used by the previous generations to help them out in their next battle.

Out of thirty-four past generations, they had successfully mastered the powers of five of them, which wasn't exactly great. There were still so many more powers that they needed to master, Jett had no idea how they were going to do that. At least the powers of the Mystic Force Rangers, Turbo Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers, Wild Force Ranger, and Samurai Rangers.

They were going to need a lot more power if they were going to stand a chance at finding this Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

But could these guys really be fortune seekers like they were claiming to be? Jett knew that the Space Pirates were more passionate about protecting the Earth then they were willing to admit. The treasure could supposedly stop the Empire, but how was that possible? Jett couldn't see how that would be possible though; it was all getting pretty confusing.

Maybe more answers would be unlocked as the Rangers uncovered more of the Greater Powers. Maybe then he could finish filling up the database with the information that they were in desperate need of.

* * *

Inside the Captain's quarters, Jade should've been deep asleep like Mika was, but sleep was alluding her this night. Her reoccurring nightmares were coming back to haunt her as she remembered that awful night where Red Pirate Gang had been betrayed by one of their own. The ultimate price was Superior Red paying with his life in order to allow Jade and Alpha the chance to escape with the Ranger Keys.

That night made her Captain of the Galactic Galleon and the Red Ranger. She originally didn't want the burden, but she didn't want Superior Red's legacy to be completely wasted. She protected the Rangers Keys, found a new crew, and became a thorn at the Empire's side as she sought the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. With it, she could get away from all the troubles created by the Zangyack, but she knew that would probably never happen.

Jade knew that the past was going to return sooner or later. She turned to her side, facing away from the slumbering Mika as she left herself alone to her thoughts. She stared off the edge of her bed, looking towards the crimson wall that was partly illuminated by the nearby window.

With Wyatt back in the picture then that meant it was almost positive that Angel might show up that was if he was still alive. Jade prayed that she would never see Angel's traitorous face again, but she knew it was bound to happen. Wyatt had already come back to bite Chris in the ass so Angel was bound to show up.

How she would be able to handle it though was a mystery to her. Just thinking about Angel made her blood boil, but she knew it wouldn't be easy to face him. What's worse is that he knew her strategies so she was going to have to reinvent herself if she was going to stand a chance against him.

There was a soft moan behind her as Jade realized that Mika was probably having a bad dream. It's what pulled Jade out of her own trouble as she turned around to wrap an arm around the genius of the team. She brought her face against the back of Mika's head, taking in that milky, honey scent that came from her hair which seemed to put her mind at ease. Mika too started to relax as she subconsciously felt Jade's presence against her, allowing her to return to a gentle slumber.

For now, Jade pushed the past into the back of her mind. She would deal with it when it was morning.

* * *

The lights of the Aquila were flickering as she made her way down the main corridor to reach the bridge. Their starship was travelling through the cosmos with their destination being the planet of trouble, Earth. From there, the Captain of the Aquila will deal with a former companion of his and the crew that she had assembled.

What concerned Illyria though was why they were bothering with these pathetic mortals. The power between herself and the Captain was more than enough to crush the Space Pirates that were disturbing the Empire.

And what a power they wielded. Although, she had the form a petite, young woman, Illyria was nowhere near as weak as she appeared. She was dressed in a worn-out, leather suit made from the hides of creatures that she personally tore to bits and pieces. Her face was deathly pale along with icy blue eyes, blue veins bulging from her forehead, and dark brown hair with dark blue highlights to finish topping off her physical form. In this form, she felt oddly comfortable despite the weaknesses in it when compared to her true appearance.

Illyria's ancient power was suppressed though by the Captain of the Aquila, for good reasons. He didn't want to be shown up by her and he also feared what power she could unleash at her full strength.

Entering the bridge, Illyria entered the cold, steel room that controlled the ship's functions. She took notice of the lone chair in the room which was occupied by the captain as he had a glass of wine in his hand.

"I see that you're intoxicating yourself again," said Illyria. "I don't understand how you can tolerate that garbage."

There was laughter from the chair as Illyria approached the front to meet with Angelus.

The man was handsome in comparison of her deathly beauty. He lifted his smooth features off with his pale face appearing similar to Illyria's face but his hair was of a significantly lighter shade of brown. His hypnotic, brown eyes were dangerously alluring though to where someone as unshakable as Illyria found herself drawn to him.

Angelus continued to drink his wine as he kicked one leg over his chair. He started to hang off along the edge as he pointed to the monitor that tracked their progress to Earth. "Get used to it because the planet we're going has plenty of booze," laughed Angelus. "Now, Illyria, you really should get used to alcohol, after all, you are a creature of darkness."

"I'm a destroyer of civilizations," said Illyria, "not an indulger of base desires."

"Well, on the bright side then you'll have plenty of civilization to smash some things." Angelus finished his glass before pouring himself a glass of brandy next to really make this space trip a little more exciting. He took a shot of it first and felt utterly refreshed by it. "The good stuff. I can't wait until we get to Earth so I can stock up more on it, do give me the time I need to restock my supply before you destroy everything. That's the one good thing about the planet."

Illyria rolled her pale eyes as she conjured a chair for her to sit on. She looked to the map on the screen to see just how close they were coming to the blue planet. "What is our plan upon arrival, Angelus?" asked the ancient woman. "Are we there just for this 'reunion' that you keep prattling on about?"

"Ah!" Angelus said with a smirk. "You learned a new word. Well, since you must know, my charming Illyria, yes! I want to spend some time with an old friend before we snap her neck and feast off the corpses of her friends. Does that sound like fun to you?"

"Sounds wonderful," Illyria said, sarcastically as she focused on the monitor.

There was a dangerous smirk growing on Angelus's face as he realized just how much fun this was going to be. He continued to down the booze, putting himself in a relaxing stupor until they reached the Earth by tomorrow.

* * *

There was trouble in Paradise once more as Samael summoned his servants before him. He wanted to have a private conservation with his Horsemen, one that the former devil will not be able to hear about.

Waiting, Samael was starting to grow a tad impatient when the first of his Horsemen arrived. The thunderous flapping of Celestial wings alerted the Prince of Destruction that she was present. Barachiel stepped in front of her master with her light-pinkish hair flowing behind her as she was dressed in magnificent, silver armor with a feathery trail following behind her. Once upon a time she was the ferocious warrior Lightning, but she had since awakened as the Old One and Celestial of Famine, Barachiel, whom knelt before her superior.

Samael was pleased to see that at least one of them arrived on time. He glanced up to the bright sky of Paradise when thunderous flapping of two pairs of Celestial wings caught his attention. The other two finally arrived, soon dropping to their knees as well like Barachiel had. The Old One and Celestial of War, Daemon was a hulk of a man as he knelt beside Barachiel. On her opposite side was the Old One and Celestial of Pestilence, Leviathan whom was a slimier version of Daemon but bore the same darker skin tone that was shared between them and Samael, while Barachiel had more physically in common with Yahweh and Orphan.

The former Dark Lords of Wrath and Envy apologized for their lateness, while Samael understood already what kept Barachiel waiting. Her duties of monitoring the Rangers allowed her a greater deal of flexibility with them.

"You're aware of why I summoned you here, my Horsemen?" asked the Celestial of Death.

"Yes, Master Samael," said the three Old Ones.

As the eldest of them, despite being the smallest and youngest looking, Samael circled around the three as he watched them closely. His power radiated dangerously off of him as he began to speak of the Divine Celestial, Luther. "We all know of the critical conditions that Orphan is in due to this war," said Samael. "The Zangyack Emperor has weakened Orphan so naturally Luther has assumed leadership of Paradise, despite the superior status of Yahweh and myself, due to Luther's willingness to pull the plug on Assiah if absolutely necessary."

Samael had gotten off track now that he realized it. He mostly just needed to vent out his frustration about that bit since he did nearly kill Luther until Orphan stopped him. "What bothers me is that Luther seems to know something that he has no business knowing," said Samael. "And I think you three know exactly whom I'm referring too. If you have allowed this secret to slip then I will punish you accordingly. Now…do any of you need to confess?"

"Not I, Samael," said Barachiel. "I have kept my silence even with Kokabiel."

"I haven't spoken of this either," said Leviathan.

"Don't look at me," growled Daemon. "I dealt with your wrath once before in that old, unstable human form fifteen years ago. I wouldn't want to experience that a second time."

Samael watched his Horsemen closely and saw that they were telling him the truth. Assuring loyalty from those closest to him was crucial during these pressing times. "I know Orphan, Yahweh, and Adam Kadamon didn't speak of this to Luther either," said Samael. "I highly doubt that Halaliel would do such a thing. And I know for certain that Oriel would stay silent as well. If no one spoke of this then how else could Luther know about the existence of _him_?"

Rising to his feet, Leviathan was prepared to offer a suggestion as he waited for Samael to notice him. "Daemon and I can search for any spies amongst us, Samael," said the Old One. "It is possible that Luther is up to some of his older tricks."

"That I doubt," said Samael. "Not even Luther would be foolish enough to do that, especially seeing as the type of torture we're putting Beelzebub through, but do the search just in case. The last thing I want to spread in Paradise, especially keeping it from reaching Dumah's ears, is the existence of a new child."

"Would it be that bad if the news spread?" asked Daemon. "Should that not boost morale topside if the Celestials knew about a new member of our kind?"

"No it wouldn't," said Samael, "at least not yet. The child knows not of what he is. He must awaken on his own terms and prove himself to Orphan; if we were to interfere now then it would only lead to his destruction. With Orphan in the condition that he is in and the Zangyack gaining too much of an upper hand, the child is too valuable for us to risk right now."

Leviathan and Daemon understood as they vanished from their master's sight to start their new mission.

Meanwhile, Barachiel remained behind as she started to rise to her feet. She approached the Celestial of Death, placing a hand on his small shoulder. "All will be well, Samael," said the Old One. "We will not lose this child again. I will continue to monitor _him_ as I carefully as I watch the Rangers."

"Thank you, Barachiel," said Samael. "Your loyalty means much to me. Do notify me if there are any developments that I need to be aware of."

Watching him leave, there was no doubt with Barachiel that this child meant so much to Samael. She understood that Samael felt a deep sea of guilt for the tragedy that had be fallen the child, which is why he demanded such special oversight in the child's development. That is partly why the news could not spread in Paradise that Orphan and Samael have a second son, and that Dumah, Celestial of Silence, has a younger brother.

* * *

Rubbing the last bit of foundation on her milky face, Jezebel was feeling utterly irresistible now that she had her face on. She slowly began to rise from her bedroom vanity as she conjured up the clothes she was to wear today.

The princess gazed upon her beauty at the full-length mirror with a smile on her youthful face. The pink dress she had on was of Orient design with cherry blossoms and other flowers decorating it with pink leggings underneath. She wrapped a black sash around her waist and placed a crystal flower in her hair to finish off the outfit.

She spun around to model the outfit for herself until she was absolutely pleased by what she saw. But just to indulge her vanity, the princess spun around to see Barizorg, loyally, guarding her door in silence. The cyborg's silence had been annoying at first, but the princess has since gotten used to it in the two years that he has been of service to her.

"How do I look, Barizorg?" asked the princess. "Am I beautiful enough to woo any man that dares to gaze upon me?"

Barizorg's processors activated upon her vocal command. He raised his arm over his chest before bowing to the princess. "Yes Boss!" the cyborg said in his robotic tone.

Jezebel giggled as she looked back in the mirror, running her finger along her bottom lip. "Of course I am!" said the princess. "Now, let us go see what those fools have planned for today in order to deal with the Space Pirates. I swear, my servants all incompetent boobs! You're the only one who is capable of accomplishing anything, Barizorg."

Silence followed as the princess was escorted out to the bridge by her escort. Barizorg cleared the path with the Centurions that wandered down the corridors immediately stepping away as the princess was crossing.

Upon entering the bridge, Jezebel found that the boob squad was all there. She took to her throne, while Atlas, Emerald, and Wyatt bowed before her arrival. The formalities were quickly taken care of which allowed them to move on to their typical business.

It was the same boring business that was part of their daily routine that drove the princess batty. Jezebel groaned as she listened to the explanation that her minions gave as to why their latest plan to crush the Space Pirates had failed.

She would've begun to zap someone had there not been a ringing from the central station, notifying them of a transmission. The first thing to cross her mind was another angry transmission from her father when Emerald stated that it was from a ship not directly affiliated with the Empire.

The transmission was opened up to reveal Angelus, sitting at his chair still with his glass of brandy from earlier replaced with a bottle of rum.

"Hola princess," said Angelus. "It has been too long."

Jezebel rolled her eyes as she sat up from her throne. While she hated Angelus's guts, at least he would provide her with a mild form of entertainment. "Angelus," the princess said behind a false smile, "what are you up to now? I'm hoping it's something devious from a snake like you."

"Aren't I always up to something devious?" laughed Angelus. "Well princess, let's just say I'll dispose of the Space Pirates for you. Those Rangers won't know what hit them when I arrive to Earth!"

The eyes of everyone in the bridge were upon Angelus at that moment. It was exactly the kind of thing Angelus was hoping for since he was a show-boating diva. He just had to have the spotlight on him when it came to these types of things.

"You have a plan to destroy the Rangers?" said Atlas. "I hardly think it'll work."

"I'll probably do better then you, A-man," said Angelus. "After all, Wyatt was the one who called and begged for my assistance. Now, don't worry about a thing! Just know that I will be expecting twice the bounty when I crush the Rangers. See ya, later!"

The transmission was cut as Angelus had terminated it from his ship.

Everyone onboard the Calnus were looking at Wyatt, while the young man stood proud for his actions. He explained that they were going to need to try something a little more drastic in order to defeat the Rangers.

"And you really think Angelus is the answer for that!" said Emerald.

"If it wasn't for Angelus then you wouldn't have captured Superior Red as easily as you did," said Wyatt. "Let him deal with the Rangers, he'll quickly be able to dispose of Captain Marvelous and her crew."

Atlas watched the young man closely. While calling upon Angelus's services might reap some major benefits for them, but there was still something suspicious though of his actions. Angelus and Wyatt were too closely associated for his liking. Both were previously pirates that had been involved in damaging the Empire, but now they were both supposedly loyal servants.

It was all too convenient for his liking, but he supposed that he had had no other choice but to sit and watch so that Angelus could have his chance.

* * *

Watching as the children blew bubbles, the Rangers were without their Captain that day as she had gone off on her own to blow off some steam. Her crew had gone off on their own as well, deciding that they would see what type of entertainment that this town in Ireland had to offer them. They managed to show up at a good time as there was a very interesting festival going on with the town welcoming the strangers without much difficulty.

Leona and Chris were fighting over some of the local food that they had managed to their hands on from the local venders. Jett, Mika, and Tomas found it hilarious as the fight between those two were on the verge of creating a scene. It ended though with Leona winning as she elbowed Chris in the ribs to steal the rest of the food away from him.

One thing to remember, never mess with a hungry thief.

Rubbing his ribs, Chris stumbled towards Tomas who laughed at his boyfriend. The prince took hold of the Earthling's hand, escorting him down the street as the Rangers made their way over to the next vender.

"Beer!" Jett said, happily. "I always wanted to try some Irish beer."

"Let's see how good this is," said Mika.

The beer was served with the Rangers starting to happily drink it down. There was a light buzz going on as they continued to stroll along the road where they would find the next bit of entertainment in the day.

Having bought a bottle of bubbles, Tomas was blowing some as he watched the rest of his friends make fools of themselves while they drank. It was highly funny, but he kept it to himself as they continued their joyous walk.

Jett had finished off the last of his beer as they sat down on the on a nearby table. A few more bubbles were blown when Mika took the wand away from him, causing Jett to pop a few of them as he wanted to get their attention. "So like…do any of you know anything about Jade?" asked Jett. Bubbles were blown at his face by Leona this time, which he thought was a bit annoying. "I'm being serious, guys! She was grilling me last week; I think that it's fair if I know some things about her."

"Like what?" said Chris as he took the bubble wand. "There isn't much to know and I've known her the longest…well, except for Alpha."

"And what do you know then?" asked Jett.

Leona had the wand as she blew a few more bubbles. "Well, Jade is from Mirinoi," she said once Mika took the wand from her. "None of us really know about her life there other then she's an orphan. At some point in time she met Superior Red and became a member of the Red Pirate Gang led by Superior Red."

"They were together for about two years when something tragic happened," explained Chris. "Their gang had been betrayed by a member of their crew and Superior Red paid the price as he helped Jade and Alpha 8 to escape with the Ranger Keys. She became the Captain of the Galactic Galleon after that."

"Then she started to recruit all of us," said Mika. "Superior Red left her with the powers of the Red Galactic Pirate Ranger, telling her to find a team to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

Tomas reclaimed his wand as he blew the last of his bubbles. It was only a few bubbles, which made him feel a little sad as he dropped the empty bottle on the ground. "And the treasure is supposed to be the key to stopping the Zangyack," said Tomas. "None of us know how exactly that's supposed to work, but as soon as we master the powers of all the Ranger Keys then we'll unlock the path."

"So we basically trust the word a stranger?" asked Jett. "Doesn't that sound a little suspicious?"

"You're a little odd, obsessive Ranger Nerd," said Leona before downing her second glass of beer.

The others chuckled a bit, while Jett glared at the ball-buster Leona. The beer kept things calm enough though as it tasted amazing and provided enough of a calming atmosphere to keep the pirates from becoming out of control.

Now if they were chugging down rum then it would be a different story. Pirates and rum always ended badly.

* * *

Downing another shot of rum, Jade pulled away from the bar to move her way to the dance floor. The revolving lights were dancing off of all the packed bodies in the club with Jade being hit by the flashing lights just like everyone else. She threw her dark curls back as she moved further into the center of attention, while exposing part of her chest from the crimson, paint-splattered, tank top she was wearing.

The paint was brought on by the club itself. The Irish, Europeans in general, partied a little differently then what Jade had been used to seeing from the Americas and Africa. No matter what though, she was enjoying herself and that's all that was important.

The packed bodies were grinding against each other with Captain Marvelous pushing against them like the best of them. She had a drunken smile on her face, while the party continued for another hour or so.

As the heat was building up, Jade continued to dance until she felt like she was about to drop. Only, she wasn't able to enter that perfect state as she turned around and caught sight of something that caught her attention. She paused as she saw a man walking towards the back exit with her mind locking onto some familiar features of his.

The effects of the alcohol instantly melted away from her alien mind as she sobered up on the drop of the dime. She pushed herself away from the crowd, pushing hard until she made it to the rear exit. For a second, she paused before deciding to open the door to see if it was who she thought that it was.

Jade was outside with the brisk, Irish air instantly hitting her. It would've felt nice except that her fears were reaching the surface as she looked for the man she had seen leave.

The only sound she heard though was the sound of her boots against the cement. She walked along the alleyway, ignoring the awful smell of garbage and the smoke coming from the vents. It was almost like she was walking into a bad horror movie when she reached a fence that blocked the remainder of the path.

Licking her lips, Jade thought that she had mistaken herself when her senses began to tingle. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she took in the familiar scent mixture of a foreign cologne and musk.

"Someone is looking good," said a deep, frightening voice. "These last couple of years has been kind to you, Jadey."

Clenching her fists, Jade didn't even have to turn around to know who that was. The scent and voice was enough to bring her worst nightmare to life. "Angel…sorry, I mean Angelus," growled Jade. "Do you honestly think I'd be happy to see a miserable bastard like you?"

There was laughter as Jade turned around to be face to face with Angelus. The handsome face of such a wicked man had no control over her now as Jade wanted nothing but to smash his face against the cement.

Angelus was leaning against a brick wall with a wicked grin on his face. Keeping him nice and cozy was a long, leather coat and set of black clothes underneath. He had his eyes Jade as he sized her up nicely. "I thought you'd be happier then you sound. We used to be so close, darling," said Angelus. "Why the long face now? Are you still holding a grudge against me for telling the Empire where you and Superior Red were hanging out?"

"Red is dead now because of you," growled Jade. "You know that after they'd arrest him that he would be executed."

"Well, Red has cheated death once before," mumbled Angelus in a tone that she couldn't hear.

Jade lunged at him with her fist coming at him. Angelus was ready though as he wasn't paying her any attention as he easily caught the incoming blow. Brushing her hand aside, Angelus proved to Jade that things weren't about to be that easy. He spun her around and kicked her in the back, sending her flying across the alley.

Crashing against the wall, Jade ended up biting on her lip which only served to piss her off more as she turned back to face him.

Angelus was coming at her, but Jade was prepared to keep him back. She kept herself against the wall and used her legs to push him away from her. She then lunged at him again, this time jumping up into the air to slam her elbow against her face.

There was a crunching sound that came from Angelus's face when she struck the blow. Jade then did a roundhouse kick to knock Angelus to the ground where she hoped that he we stay down.

But it was obvious that she should've known better.

Angelus easily recovered from the blow as he grabbed onto Jade's arms and dragged her down with him. She smacked her shoulder against the ground but kept her head from meeting the same fate. It took less than a second for Angelus to get on top of her where he would attempt to slam his fist against her face. However, Angelus made the mistake of leaving enough room for Jade to move her legs. She raised on of her legs up to drive her knee into his back, causing him to briefly lose balance as she used all her body weight to push him off her. While he was obviously the heavier one, Jade had enough gravity behind her to break free.

Rolling away from him now, Jade jumped to her feet with Angelus soon doing the same. They soon enough collided again with Jade giving it her all, while Angelus was mocking her for every step that she was taking.

It was delightful in Angelus's case to see just how far Jade had come. Only it was about to be proven that she wasn't quite really making any progress that would work in defeating him.

Jade tried to grab onto Angelus, but it was a lot harder then she thought it was. Angelus wormed his way out of her grip to grab onto her hair and throw her against a pile of trash. She managed to keep herself from falling into it just as Angelus was charging at her. Throwing all her skill into it, Jade flipped herself up into the air where she avoided Angelus's charge.

Angelus slammed himself against the wall as Jade landed with a surprising deal of grace. She kicked him while his back was turned, keeping him against the wall for a second longer before he pushed back. Angelus was soon upon her where he this time was far more successful about disposing her.

The two crashed against the wall with Jade pinned between a brick wall and a brick wall.

"Well that was a fun sport," said Angelus, "but I think we can stop this little dance. I am growing a little impatient here; I was really looking forward to beating your ass then making you watch as I kill your little friends." Jade's eyes nearly shot out of her skull with Angelus grinning as he leaned closer towards her. His face hovered just inches away from her as he smelt the delicious fear that came off her mortal flesh. "That's right, Captain Marvelous, I'm about to kill your crew. My charming business associate is heading towards the Galactic Galleon to smash it to bits in order to lure them out. Once outside…well…let's just say that the real fun can begin."

Angelus was about to put an end to Jade as she was struggling to push herself free when a firm grip grabbed him by the shoulder. He was pushed away from her with Jade nearly throwing herself to attack him only to be stopped as Jett got in the way.

It took him a bit of time, but Jett had tracked down where their missing Captain had taken off to. Now that this brawl was going on, most of which he had missed; he knew he had to put a stop to it before it got even more out of hand.

Jett put himself between Jade and Angelus without having any idea who this guy was or what was going on between them. He originally thought that this guy was drunk, but seeing the evil in his eyes made him reconsider everything. "I don't know who the hell you are," said Jett, "but you'd better stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

Laughter escaped from Angelus's throat as he looked at Jett and Jade. While his plans were interrupted with one of the pirates being here, but it didn't matter enough to him. "This isn't over yet, Jade," said Angelus. "The show is only just beginning. We're nowhere near the Third Act of this little drama."

Jade tried to go after Angelus, but he was gone before she could do anything. He faded away from sigh as he teleported someplace else. Where he was going, Jade knew exactly where that was as she turned towards Jett.

Without saying a single thing, Jade grabbed onto Jett's arm and started to drag him out of the alleyway. He was trying to demand an explanation when she simply shouted that the others were in danger.

* * *

Alarms went off on the Galactic Galleon as the ship was rocked by an incoming assault.

Running to the bridge, the Rangers found Alpha 8 at the main computer as he tried to open an image of their attacker. The ship was attacked once more, knocking the Rangers to the ground for just a second as Alpha 8 was able to pull up the viewing screen. The power briefly shorted out but the image remained as the Rangers and Alpha saw a lone figure on the highlands below the anchored ship.

There was a bolt of energy that escaped from the long figure just as the image was zoomed in on. They found themselves gazing upon what appeared to be a woman that looked highly out of the ordinary. She wielded a force of power that was doing some serious damage to the Galactic Galleon that was causing the Rangers to prepare for action.

"Is that an Action Commander attacking us?" asked Tomas.

"Does it really matter?" said Leona.

"We have to stop her before she can do anymore damage," said Mika.

"Alpha," said Chris, "contact Jade and Jett. We might need back up."

The ship was hit hard once again as Chris performed his duties as first mate, ordering the Rangers to get back on their feet. They brought their Pirate Cellulars and Ranger Keys out as they morphed for the coming battle.

Outside of the Galactic Galleon, Illyria stood on the rocky filed as she stared at the ship floating above her. She gathered a bolt of energy in the palm of her hand, fueling it with enough power to make certain that the Rangers would come out from their hiding place. She was just about to fire at the ship when she was under fire, herself.

Illyria returned the energy to her own body as she sidestepped away from the incoming bullets without so much as batting an eyelash. She turned around to see four Rangers coming after her with their Pirate Pistols aimed at her as they carried their Pirate Cutlasses in the other hand.

"So it begins," said Illyria. "Hopefully these warriors put up a fight."

The Rangers met Illyria in the middle as the ancient creature came at them. Illyria easily wormed her way through the four of them with them all attempting to swing their cutlasses to inflict harm upon her. It was a fruitless endeavor though as she easily bent her body back to avoid their blows. She snapped her body back into place before countering with an attack of her own.

Her fist slammed into the chest of Green Ranger, while she swung her leg back to kick Blue Ranger in the stomach. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger had their arms grabbed by her as she tossed them all up into the air with them soon landing roughly on the ground.

Illyria walked away from them, taking but a second of a break as she waited for the Rangers to get back up to fight her. Already she was bored with playing with them just as two Pirate Cutlasses were coming at her from both sides. She didn't even have to try as she grabbed the cutlasses with her bare hands and brought them close to her chest where she kept the Rangers' weapons locked in place.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger were struggling against her strength. They were holding their weapons with both hands to pull them free, while Illyria wasn't even using a quarter of her power against them.

"Fucking hell!" spat Blue Ranger. "This bitch is strong."

"It's like trying to rip a steel door apart!" said Yellow Ranger.

Illyria kept the Rangers locked there when she sensed something behind her. She didn't even have to look back as she was already aware that Green Ranger and Pink Ranger were going to attempt to shoot her while her back was turned. It was a worthless strategy, one that Illyria had seen done a million times over.

Effortlessly tossing the two Rangers aside, Illyria turned around just as the first of the bullets were coming at her. She waved her hand forward with ripples in time beginning to take effect as she slowed time down to a crawl. From both sides, Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger were slowly falling to the ground, while the bullets from the other two were slowly leaving their pistols.

All she needed to do was take a few steps aside. Illyria crossed her arms over her chest as time resumed to its proper flow with all of the bullets missing her as she made her move. In the blink of the eye, Illyria was in front of them both where she then reached out to grab them by the throat. Green Ranger and Pink Ranger were gagging as they struggled for air. Without thinking twice, Illyria hurled them both towards their friends as she made quick work of them all.

The four Rangers came together with their bodies suffering from some serious pain. The strength of this lone woman was beyond anything that they ever came across before.

"She's stronger than any Action Commander I've ever seen," said Yellow Ranger. "They were all a cake walk compared to this."

"No, she's stronger than that," said Blue Ranger. "She's stronger than any enemy we've ever seen before."

"What could she possibly be?" said Green Ranger. "Is she even part of the Empire or what?"

"I can tell you that she's certainly nothing good," said Pink Ranger. "We need more power to stop her!"

Blue Ranger slowly held up his Pirate Cellular as he removed a Ranger Key from his buckle. His lover was right that they needed more power so they would summon the powers from their predecessors to help them in this struggle.

The others understood what he was planning as they took out a set of Ranger Keys for themselves.

"Ranger Change! Denzi Spark!" said Blue Ranger. A burst of blue light washed over him as he morphed into the Blue Electro Squad Ranger. He wore a blue suit with white stripes racing over his chest and sleeves. The top of his helmet had a circuit board like emblem on it and he had a white scarf coming off from his collar.

"Ranger Change! Aura Mask!" said Yellow Ranger. A burst of yellow light washed over her as she morphed into the Yellow Maskman Ranger. She wore a yellow uniform with a five emblem on her chest and white sleeves and a white v across her chest.

"Ranger Change! Evolution Circuit!" said Green Ranger. A burst of green light washed over her as she morphed into the Green Evolution Ranger. She wore a green suit with white bands around her arms, legs, and chests, and a circuit board-like design on her chest.

"Ranger Change! 5 Motion!" said Pink Ranger. A burst of pink light washed over him as he morphed into the Pink Goggle V Ranger. He wore a pink uniform with white along the chest and V emblem over his heart. His helmet also bore a pink gem above his forehead.

With the Ranger Change complete, the Rangers tried to use these powers against Illyria. They went up to her, while she stood perfectly still as they were getting closer towards her.

Illyria showed no signs of being afraid or nervous about the incoming attack. Instead, she was frighteningly confident about her situation when the Rangers were now only a foot away from her. With the snap of her fingers, she unleashed her powers upon them to inflict a maximum amount of pain.

Jolts of electricity circled around the Rangers, causing them to cry out in pain from the sudden attack. Illyria didn't have to do anything else to them as the electrical currents did all the rest for her. Their screams brought her joy when a few sparks began to erupt from their suits as they were thrown down to the ground.

The Rangers were reverted back into their civilian forms, left powerless before this unstoppable creature that towered over them. Illyria walked over them all with the last of the smoke rising from their bodies and the ground around them from her last attack. It was the perfect way to end the fight, she thought to herself.

With them unable to do anything else, Illyria flicked her wrist to send the Rangers into their new home in the Aquila. She soon left the highlands to as she returned to the ship as well to wait for Angelus's next set of orders.

* * *

It looked like a battlefield when Jade and Jett arrived to the highlands where the Galactic Galleon was anchored. The place was a complete mess and there was smoke coming off the ship with Alpha alerting them both that the ship was already undergoing repairs. Alpha explained that he was unable to track the others since they had been attacked by a mystery woman.

Morphing, the two of them prepared for whatever was coming next. Red Ranger and Silver Ranger tried to track their friends down when a series of lightning bolts began to go off around them. None of the lightning bolts struck the Rangers or the ship, but it still was enough to distract them for the moment.

That moment provided Angelus with the opportunity that he needed as he returned to the picture with Illyria beside him. Kicking the tail of his coat back, Angelus still had a grin on his devious face, while looking at them both closely.

"And here we are again, Jade and friend," said Angelus. "It is so good to see you both again, right outside the Galactic Galleon too. It's almost like we're back to where it all began."

"To Hell with you, Angelus!" shouted Red Ranger.

She was about to strike when Silver Ranger kept her from going any further. His gut was telling him that they needed to cool it once he took one look at Illyria. "There's something not right about this picture, Captain," said Silver Ranger. "I'm sure that they did something to the others!"

Red Ranger huffed as she took her arm away from him with her eyes on their enemies. She already knew that the disappearance of the crew was because of Angelus. "What makes you think that?" she asked, sarcastically. "Angelus is practically mocking us that he has them captive."

"Guilty!" Angelus said, grinning at her. "Now, let's get this show on!"

"Yes," said Red Ranger as she took out her Pirate Cellular, "let's make a show of this!"

"Oh boy," said Silver Ranger as he got his Galactic Cellular. "This is seriously a trap."

Red Ranger ignored the newbie as she took out a Ranger Key to use for this fight. "Ranger Change!" she shouted, angrily. "Flash Morph!" A burst of red light washed over her as she morphed into the Red Flashman Ranger. She gained a full-red bodysuit that had black stripes running along the side with an oval shaped visor for his helmet.

Silver Ranger got himself a Ranger Key to use as well now that he was connected to the treasure chest in the Galactic Galleon. "Ranger Change!" shouted Silver Ranger. "Going Live!" A burst of black light washed over his body as he transformed into the Black Bison Ranger of the Liveman Rangers. His new suit included a black shirt with a bison symbol on his chest and white pants. Bison horns were on his helmet to top of the uniform.

With these powers active, the duo raced at Angelus and Illyria with high hopes to rescue their friends.

Only it wasn't going to be that easy for them. Angelus had his plans for the Rangers as he brought out his surprise from the pocket of his coat. Well, a small fraction of the surprise that he had in store.

In his hands were a set of Ranger Keys, six to be exact. He brought three of the Ranger Keys towards his lips as the two were coming closer to him. "Verto," he whispered to the Keys. He flung them forward as the magic released itself. He brought the remaining three to his lips and repeated the process. "Verto."

The six Ranger Keys floated in midair, causing Red Ranger and Silver Ranger to freeze in their tracks. Darkness exploded from the Ranger Keys as the Ranger Keys were brought to life with six Power Rangers now standing in front of them.

The White Aura Force Ranger, the Gold Zeo Ranger, the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, the Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger, the Gold RPM Ranger, and the Silver RPM Ranger.

"Impossible," said Silver Ranger. "He…you didn't say that he had Ranger Keys!"

"I thought they were destroyed," growled Red Ranger.

Angelus chuckled as he ordered his Rangers to attack them. Springing into action, the manifested Rangers went off against the duo.

The Gold and Silver RPM Rangers armed themselves with their Cloud Hatchets as they took to the skies. There was no way that Red Ranger and Silver Ranger could block the attacks as those two zoomed passed them, slashing them several times with the hatchets until they both dropped to their knees.

Far from being over, the White Aura Force Ranger held up his sacred blade, Saba. The Gold Zeo Ranger raised his Golden Power Staff up as they both began to channel a series of electrical energy with their weapons. The two released their attacks against the Rangers, striking them with enough raw power that it forced them to revert back to their Galactic Pirate forms.

The Green Ninja Storm Ranger drew his Samurai Saber from its sheath, while the Titanium Ranger converted his Titanium Laser into its Axe mode. The two of them lunged after Red Ranger and Silver Ranger with their weapons fully drawn. Using what little defense strength they had, the Rangers tried to block the attack but Angelus's Ranger proved to be the stronger of them. The Samurai Saber and Titanium Laser broke through their guard, striking the Rangers with full impact.

Reverting back into their civilian forms, Jade and Jett fell to the ground in defeat. The six Ranger Keys returned to Angelus as he placed them back into his pocket. He turned to Illyria, placing a hand on her shoulder, while laughing as the other two continued to wither on the ground in defeat.

"It looks like you weren't powerful enough to do shit, Jade," said Angelus. "My friend, Illyria, easily decimated your friends to kidnap them, while my Ranger Keys crushed you in battle. Let's just say that I'm not impressed, Captain Marvelous. Call me when you actually want to fight for real."

Snapping his fingers, Angelus disappeared to the Aquila as he took Illyria with him.

Jade screamed Angelus's name, screaming with bloody murder as she wanted to dispose of the monster that took her friends. She would've tried something more but exhaustion soon overwhelmed her as she fell to her face, unconscious.

* * *

The Rangers weren't the only one with their troubles; the Celestials had trouble of their own up in Paradise.

Halaliel smiled grimly as he teleported himself away from the ebony blade that had struck down where he had been standing causing the assassin to fumble. A handful of Parasitus had entered into the Virgo Temple and had made their way here, but Halaliel was uncaring of their number as he would not let a single Parasitus living pass him, but sensing a presence he raised his head and sensed through the Seventh Sense that viewed Order and Chaos on the strength of his enemies before him.

In two of the interlopers the Chaos energy was stronger than the miserable cretins that followed them, however, the one that spearheaded the group the Chaos energy was strongest, dominating in fact. Oh how Halaliel could sense the very reality of Paradise rebelling and rejecting against that type of Chaos energy. So, a handful of Tertiary-class Parasitus and two Secondary-class Parasitus, a single Primary-class. The Zangyack had broken into Paradise, but they would not make it any further then they have.

"Welcome foul demons," stated Halaliel, opening arms wide, "now that you have seen my face, you may go to the land of the dead without delay!"

"I'll pass dying, thank you very much," stated the Primary Parasitus, as he stood tall. "I am Abel, Primary-class Parasitus and a Lieutenant of the Zangyack Emperor, the Primary-class Gemini Parasitus."

"Oh?" smiled Halaliel, stopping the shiver of déjà vu at the familiar voice. "Given that you have passed through the Third Temple, I assume you have the Gemini Armour Stone?"

Abel nodded his head as he prepared to give a presentation to Halaliel of this new power in his possession to the Old One. "Naturally, it seems you Guardians are a little...undermanned," sneered Abel, causing Halaliel to sigh.

It was sadly true, Barbatos and many Fallen Celestials had rejected their old Ranks as Guardians following the redemption and had instead formed a new organization called the "Hell's Guard", Celestials who served Paradise and Orphan by watching over the Daimons that were in the Underworld and guarding its doorways. As useful as the organization was to ensure that the Parasitus had few Daimon allies, it brought upon a major issue, Paradise needed to recruit new Guardians to replace the old and had unfortunately they had not found the time to do so. The Guardians served as the protectors of the Thirteen Temples, based off the thirteen astrological signs, which guarded the path to the seat of power in Paradise. Halaliel would make that his next mission, in fact, once he cleaned up this mess.

"You are in luck, Daemon is out drinking and Luther went down to the Sixth Heaven to speak with Paradise's Prime Minister: Metatron," stated Halaliel, with a totally bored and uncaring expression. "Beyond me is the largest number of Guardians you will ever face, however... you shall not make it that far."

"Nonsense!" yelled a Tertiary-class Parasitus, as he and his fellows shot beams of Chaos energy at Halaliel. "We shall continue on, and take Orphan's head!"

With a yell of the Hindu chant "Kān" a shield of Celestial energy appeared and negated the attacks upon Halaliel. Cursing, the Secondary-class Parasitus also joined in but their sword strikes and magic attacks failed to break through the shield. It wasn't until the Primary-class used the Guardian of the Gemini Temple's ultimate technique, Galactic Explosion, that Halaliel's shield began to shatter apart. With a yell of the Hindu chant "Ōm", he opened his eyes at last, causing his true Celestial power to finally be unleashed, and the shield - empowered by his true power - to explode outwards in a golden light that not only negated the attack on the shield but also disintegrated the Tertiary-class Parasitus and temporarily blinded the remaining three.

Halaliel took in a deep breath, composing himself as he stared at the Parasitus. "Your loyalty to your Emperor has... moved me, therefore how can I degrade both sides by not fighting at my best?" stated Halaliel, a serious expression upon his face. "Come forth, Celestial Virgo Armour!"

As the Virgo Armour appeared, making the earring on Halaliel's ear explode in a golden light as it did so, Abel summoned the Gemini Armour in preparation for their clash. With round, pointed shoulders and two rubies in the main body, the Virgo Armour seemed capable to protect Halaliel from any harm. The elbow and knee joints of the golden armour had a large golden plate covering it, there seemed to be the head of a frilly white British nobleman scarf poking out where the throat would be, and a long white scarf was curled around Halaliel's arms and floated behind his shoulders. The boots of the Virgo Armour had heels, with upward pointed tips at the front.

The Gemini Armour was different however, as each Guardian Armour was unique to their star sign marked Temple. The Gemini Armour came fit with a summonable helmet that had two faces on the side - one a good but sad face and the other an evil smiling face. Every part of the Gemini Armour was thin, fitting its Guardian as though it were a strait jacket and the boots were pointed outwards, at the shoulders there was embroidered cape only a few centimeters long that hid the shoulders under the thin disks of golden Spaulder armour that lay upon them.

As soon as their armours were worn the two Guardians, one Celestial and one Parasitus, charged at each other before dodging around the other as though analyzing the other's moves. Quickly however, the two Secondary-class Parasitus moved to attack but were caught in Halaliel's next ability: "Transmigration to the Six Paths", causing a square block of Hindu tiles to appear around Halaliel and his targets.

Cursing, Abel launched himself towards the square block and moved to break through it so that his subordinates would not have to suffer that accursed ability, but was forced to move aside as a blast of "Galactic Explosion" came from the exit of the Virgo Temple. Just as Abel had shoulder length blue hair and red eyes, the man that stood at the temple's exit had blue hair that flowed down to his back and had blue eyes. He wore the robes of an advisor to the King.

"Adam Kadamon, my other half..." stated Abel, with a frown of worry.

Stepping forward, Adam Kadamon made himself known as he had his eyes set on Abel. "I am your Celestial half. Where you, Parasitus, are a creature of Chaos; I am a creature of Order! And as the Guardian of the Gemini Temple before Luther, you are my responsibility while you stand upon the seventh layer of my home!" hissed Adam Kadamon, as he pulled the flowing layer of robes off. "The idea that you would desecrate any of the Six Layers of Paradise with your presence, I never thought you would come to the seventh layer of Araboth, and attack Atziluth - our Elysium Sanctuary and the Thirteen Temples of the Zodiac that guard the Celestial Palace!"

Abel refused to say more as he launched himself at Adam Kadamon and threw a punch at him but the Heavenly Sage simply dropped to a kneeling position and punched upwards, catching Abel in the stomach with such strength that soon the Parasitus Gemini Guardian found himself lying against the ceiling with the wind taken out of him. Abel managed to roll out of the way once back on the ground and barely missed two Celestial energy waves of "Galactic Crusher" that came from Adam's hands. When Abel launched his own "Galactic Crusher" waves, they were blocked with a shield of purple Celestial energy, simply known as "Fortunate Wall".

Abel cursed however when he had to dodge the attacks "Greatest Eclipse", "Antares Flame" and "Chrono Execution" that were projected from the exit of the Virgo Temple, only then did Abel understand that Adam Kadamon's arrival hadn't been to battle him but to distract him from the other approaching Guardians. Now that Abel wasn't distracted he could also sense Luther and Daemon returning to Atziluth from where they had been off gallivanting in Paradise, and even Orphan had stepped outside the Hall of the Audience Chamber to look down the hill towards the Virgo Temple in expectation of the destruction of a rare Primary-class Parasitus. Abel cursed at the obvious trap that he had fallen into and to top everything off the "Transmigration to the Six Paths" ability had reached its end causing his two subordinates to drop to the floor without their six senses thus paralyzing their nervous system and turning them into a vegetable state.

"_Enough!"_ roared a dark voice, a familiar voice, as a portal of Chaos energy opened and a claw grabbed Abel's remaining subordinates, pulling them into the depths.

Abel laughed once before turning and jumping into the portal that his Emperor had created with the only thing that the Guardians could do is one last ditched attack against Abel. Samael had arrived and unleashed his "Greatest Eclipse" attack, slamming dark energy which uselessly hit the floor as the portal sealed behind Abel.

* * *

Transported into the Galactic Galleon, Jett was barely hanging in there as he dragged Jade to her quarters with Alpha 8 helping the best that he could. They dropped Jade onto her bed with Jett nearly collapsing right there as well from the injuries that he was suffering from. Alpha already had a first aid kit handy that he was trying to use on him only to have Jett push him away.

"Worry about Jade first," said Jett. "She's out and I'm going to need her help if we're going to save the others. Angelus and his friend are far too strong."

"Not to mention he has the Ranger Keys of the Sixth Rangers," said Alpha 8. "Ay yi yi! I thought they had been destroyed during the attack, but they're in the hands of evil."

Jett slowly pushed himself up to his feet as he understood the magnitude of all of this now. He had to find a way to get those Ranger Keys away from Angelus, while also coming up with a plan to save the others. "We need Jade to wake up and soon," he said to Alpha. "I can't do all of this by myself. Things are too bad right now to risk anything."

Alpha 8 understood exactly what he meant as he began to tend to Jade's injuries. From his initial scan, Jade's injuries weren't that severe, but her mind was completely shot. He briefly examined Jett as well before he left to make sure that he wasn't in any worse shape. Once that was taken care of, Alpha allowed Jett to leave the room to start tracking down Angelus's ship.

They had to get this done soon. Every second that they waited was a second more that the other Rangers' fate would be surely uncertain.

* * *

Sitting on his throne, Angelus was watching on his screen the prisoners he had at the bottom of his ship. The four Rangers were conscious now and groaning about their situation as they tried to find a means to escape from their situation only to see that it was futile. After all, Angelus had their Ranger Keys and Pirate Cellulars in his possession now. They were locked away in a little chest that was placed beside his chair.

Illyria stood beside him, watching the show as well before raising her head up as she sensed something. She tapped Angelus's shoulder to notify him that they were about to have company. Angelus stopped drinking long enough to sit back and watch as a series of dark-blue orbs began to appear inside the bridge of his ship.

The appearance of Wyatt did not come as a surprise to Angelus since he was expecting to see the Zangyack lieutenant. He knew that the Empire would be watching their little show and would want what he had in his possession.

"You are to—"

"No," Angelus said, cutting Wyatt off. "You're not getting any of my toys."

Wyatt bit down on his bottom lip for a second before he started to smirk at Angelus. He approached the man at his throne, stealing the glass of vodka away from him. "I wasn't asking for the Ranger Keys, comrade," said Wyatt. "The princess wants the pirates that are in your custody. She'll double the bounty if you allow me to take them to her now."

Angelus poured himself a new glass and took a sip from there, while eyeing Wyatt down. He then turned his eyes to Illyria, raising an eyebrow to her. Taking the hint, Illyria grabbed Wyatt by the collar and pushed him against the wall where she held him there. The glass Wyatt was holding spilt on the ground with the glass shattering beneath their feet.

"Change of plans," said Angelus. "I know what you're really up to, Wyatt. I know that you aren't a loyal servant of the Empire." Slamming the drink, Angelus served himself a second glass as he rose from his chair to turn to his guest. Behind him, the screen continued to play out the prison drama that he had been trying to enjoy. "You serve a higher power."

Running his hand up Wyatt's chest, Angelus could easily smell a foreign scent that was not part of mortal kind. It was a stronger scent, one that he hadn't picked up on for centuries. "You're bedding an angel," laughed Angelus. "You just had to get yourself a slice of angel food cake. How delicious!"

"Get on with it," Wyatt said as he tried to break Illyria's grip on him.

"Not yet," said Angelus, "and stop resisting. You're not strong enough to fight someone like Illyria. She's a purebred, an ancient creature much like the higher power you're letting screw you, except she's nowhere near as old as he is and she's a Daimon."

Wyatt looked to Illyria to see the look of pure darkness in her eyes. Those blue eyes were nothing but pools of darkness, which were frightening to him as he saw for himself. "She's an original Daimon," whispered Wyatt, "a king of demons."

"Yup," said Angelus, "now we can get onto business. Since you're playing a dangerous game with the Rangers and the Empire, consider us an ally, Wyatt. I want nothing more than to see Jade at her best and these idiots in my jail cell are the key that will bring out the killer in her. Once she reaches that point, I'll snap her pretty little neck and drink her blood. I know that's going to interrupt your boss's plans, but we can always find another Red Ranger."

Releasing him, Illyria dropped Wyatt to the ground as the Daimon stepped away to rejoin Angelus's side. Angelus was finishing the last of his drink before patting the young man on the shoulder. "Buck up, Devil Curls," said Angelus, "you'll get your way in the end. Age before beauty first though so let me get done with playing my games before you get to play yours. Now, get your perky ass out of my ship before I decide to kill you too."

Glaring at him, Wyatt wanted Angelus to know that this was far from over. He briefly glanced to the screen to see the conditions his brother and friends were in before deciding to take his leave.

The dark-blue orbs signaled his leave as Angelus poured himself his third glass and cheered in success of their victory over the Rangers.

* * *

To be continued!

A note before I give out the preview for the next chapter. I wanted to remind you all that I'm using the Super Sentai that are non-native to America. Some of the teams I changed their names so I just wanted to let you know which of the Japanese Sentai I've used so far and what name change I gave them if I did.

So far I've used JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denziman (Electro Squad), Sun Vulcan, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman (Evolution), Changeman, Flashman, Liveman, Maskman, Turboranger (Speed), and Dairanger (Aura Force). I haven't used Goranger (Go Squad), Fiveman, or Jetman. They will be showing up pretty soon though!

Now! On the next chapter, Jade has to find a way to pull herself together as Jett tries to come up with a plan to rescue their captive friends. The pirates try to make their own escape attempt though as they have to navigate their way through the Aquila and Angelus's traps before being caught. And even then, escaping from Angelus is only half the battle as Angelus has 14 Ranger Keys at his disposal to use against the Rangers. Meanwhile, Orphan leaves the safety and comfort of Paradise to have a terrifying conversation with someone no one would ever expect. Find out what will happen to the Rangers and the nature of Orphan's conversation in **Ranger vs. Ranger!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, here's another funtastic chapter for Galactic Pirates. I'm hoping to get some more pretty reviews out from people so click on that magic button and write something when you're done ready. That's it for me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Ranger vs. Ranger: **

The aftermath of the fight against Angelus left Jade's mind in a state of shock. She slumbered in her bed with her mind attempting to recover just as Chris had done after his initial fight against Wyatt that led to Tomas's capture. This time though, it was Jade that lost against her past with her crew paying the price.

How could she have allowed it to go that far? How could she have allowed her crew to be captured by that heartless monster?

Jade cringed underneath her covers as she remembered hearing Angelus mocking her for the loss. It stung almost as much as when she had lost Superior Red because of Angelus. He had been responsible for the capture and death of the only father she had ever known. The heat from the fire was still fresh in her memory as she replayed Angelus's betrayal in her mind.

_The day started out as any other. It just was her, Superior Red, and Alpha alone in the Galactic Galleon since Angel was out restocking supplies. None of them knew of the betrayal that was about to strike as they prepared to set up dinner. Little did they know that their lives were about to change forever._

_A blast of energy struck the ship, causing all of the alarms to go off at once. Superior Red jumped from his place at the table with Jade quickly arming herself. There was barely enough time to secure the Ranger Keys in their proper pedestal as Superior Red led Jade and Alpha 8 up to the deck of the ship. _

_When they got to the top, a Zangyack ship was hovering over them with several troops on the ground below them. Superior Red was about to yell at Alpha to start the engines when Centurion Officers appeared on the deck with them as Angel arrived as well. Their initial assumption was that Angelus was their prisoner, but the lack of chains on him and the dangerous smirk on his face changed their way of thinking._

"_Here they are, boys," said Angel. "The infamous Red Pirate Gang, you can take them away at your convenience."_

"_Angel!" shouted Jade. "You…you sold us out!"_

"_Yes I did, Jadey," laughed Angel. "By the way, I prefer to go by my true name, Angelus."_

"_Soulless bastard!" Jade shouted as she aimed her pistol at him._

_Superior Red stopped her though as he briefly turned his head back towards her. "This isn't the time for revenge, Jade," said their fearless leader. "Right now, we have to escape with the Rangers Keys. If they fall into the Empire's hands then we are all doomed."_

_Jade retracted her pistol as the Centurions prepared to make their arrest. Angelus still was standing there with that awful look in his eyes. It made Jade's skin crawl, but she knew that they wouldn't go down without a fight as she had her eyes set on taking him down._

_Instead, Superior Red intervened as he raised a single hand up. A wall of energy erupted from his body, pushing everyone off of the Galactic Galleon. The blow was powerful enough to easily brush the Centurions off, but Angelus, Jade, and Alpha 8 were also caught up in the blast. _

_Somewhere further away from her, Alpha 8 landed on the bridge, while Jade landed on a pile of dirt. There were Centurions all around her but she was luckily still armed so she was able to blast those Centurions away from her as she looked up to see that Angelus was flying back towards the ship with Superior Red attempting to intercept him._

_She had no idea what would happen next as more Centurions would begin to surround her as one accidently tipped over a can of kerosene. The remains of the cannon fire that attacked the Galactic Galleon triggered a sea of fire that left her fending for her life as she attempted to return safely to the ship._

Jade knew how it all ended now though. Superior Red was able to resist Angelus's attack, but not before Angelus stole some Ranger Keys from them. Now, Red was dead and Angelus was still out there with her crew in his custody. And here she was with a broken mind and a devastated heart as she tried to piece together how to pull herself together.

Time was not on her side though as Angelus had some wicked plans in store for her friends.

* * *

At the bridge, Jett was occupied with trying to figure out a way to rescue the others. With Jade unconscious, it was up to the newbie Ranger to save the day. First thing was first though as he had to figure out where Angelus's ship was to begin with. Alpha 8 was helping him out though with them working together to track down the enemy ship, which they were certain, was still on Earth.

Well, Alpha 8 was certain of the ship's location more so then Jett was. But since Alpha 8 knew Angelus longer then he did, Jett just had to trust what the robot had to say as they did a global scan for any trace of their friends.

"I bet Angelus has their Pirate Cellulars and Ranger Keys locked away," said Jett. "If he has them locked up then he'll have them in some type of storage system that repels our tracking system."

"Then we'll have to try something different," said Alpha 8. "I will initiate the tracking system that is imbedded inside your coats."

Jett paused for a moment as he looked at the silver jacket that the crew had given him only a few days ago. He didn't see any blinking light that would signal that the jacket was bugged. "There's a tracking system in our coats?" said Jett. "Since when! I didn't know about this."

"We've had them installed since Wyatt kidnapped Tomas," said Alpha 8. "The others made that decision before you were officially made a member of the team. Sorry that we didn't forward the message to you, Jett."

"If it makes the job easier then fuck it," said Jett as Alpha activated the tracking beacon.

The signal was installed into their global radar as it scanned every inch of the planet for any signs of the other Rangers. From there, Jett had the time to move on to a secondary project that he was working on. The concerns he had involved dealing with the Ranger Keys that were under Angelus's possession. His plan was to figure out how to counteract the powers of the other Rangers that they were going to face.

He only hoped that he could peace it together in enough time before it was too late.

* * *

Being Space Pirates, it was only natural that they would all be accustomed to being trapped in a jail cell. The occasional moments of being locked away in a jail cell came with the job. So being trapped in a jail cell in the Aquila wasn't too drastic of a surprise for the Rangers, but the fact that they were prisoners to another pirate was something that was bugging them.

Especially since they knew that their Captain had a history with this evil pirate.

While inside the cell, Mika was attempting to hack the security system with a tiny device embedded in a bracelet that she wore. The tiny computer was proving to be unable to do anything as Mika tried repeatedly to break into the Aquila's security system. It was proving worthless as these steel bars were still keeping them locked away as prisoners.

"Fucking shit!" growled Mika. "How are we supposed to break out of this pen?"

Mika kicked the bars, causing a flickering chain of light to rise up. The light repelled the girl back a bit, but not enough to really do anything to her.

Chris kept Mika from going any further as Mika turned her sights on him. She yelled at him for not using magic to break them free, but Chris felt that he needed to disappoint her. Chris looked out to see a forgotten datapad on the floor which he tried to call out for. No flickering blue orbs consumed the device as the bars ignited once more with flickering lights to cancel out his magic.

"The cell neutralized my magic," said Chris. "I can't get us out or bring anything in that could help." He turned away as Mika collapsed to the ground with a sigh. Finding the chair he was sitting on earlier, he collapsed on top of it to get some more rest.

None of them were fully healed from the fight against Illyria so there was no point in pushing themselves.

Leona huffed as she banged her head against the wall with frustration written on her face. She sat on a tiny cot with Tomas beside her, ignoring the frustrated sounds she made. "I hate getting locked up!" shouted the young woman. "Stupid jail cells get me all frustrated. Damn that miserable bastard for stealing our Morphers and keys!"

Tomas felt a similar frustration as Leona did, but he didn't vocalize it as loudly as she. Why bother when he had confidence in Jade and Jett coming to the rescue? "Getting captured isn't that bad, Lady Leona," said Tomas. "I've gotten captured twice, remember? Wyatt was an okay prisoner, he didn't try anything funny. Then there was that Action Commander that captured Chris and me, I'm glad you broke us free before he could blow up though."

"Are you suggesting that it's fun to get captured?" said Leona. "Boy, I think you've hit your head one too many times."

"I'm just saying it's not so bad when you're not alone," said Tomas.

"Tomas," said Mika, "I'm going to get you a brain scan if we ever make it out of here. I'm pretty sure you've gotten insane."

"Don't talk bad about my boyfriend," said Chris. "He's just a little…special."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, Chris," said Tomas as he banged his head against the wall like Leona was.

The vicious pattern repeated for a few more minutes until the doors to the holding cells opened up. The Rangers looked up to see their captor approaching their cell with that shit-eating grin on his face. It was that time again where the captor was going to torment his prisoners with whatever wicked things he could come up with.

Angelus leaned against the prison bars without it affecting him as it did the Rangers. "Now, how are you all holding up? I hope you're enjoying your visit," said Angelus. "If there is anything at all I can do to make your stay more pleasurable then do let me know." He started to push himself away from the cell just as Leona jumped from the cot and tried to grab him. Seeing the look of pure hate in her eyes was a delicious sight to see. "Just as hostile as your Captain, I see. You all hold up in a fight about as well as she does. Too bad you all suck at fighting."

Tracing his fingers along the bars, while the others restrained Leona, Angelus knew how to push their buttons well. He continued to grin as he pulled up an image from a portable monitor that he carried in his pocket to replay the fight earlier. "Jade and your Silver Ranger lost against my Ranger Keys," said Angelus. "I barely allowed them to escape with their lives just to make the fun last a little longer. Now, do rest up, kiddies because the show is about to begin."

Blowing a kiss at them, Angelus laughed as the Rangers yelled at him to release them. Their words went unheeded as Angelus sealed them off again, enjoying himself at playing with his guests.

* * *

"HE SAID WHAT!"

Princess Jezebel stood up from her throne as she leaned over the edge with her eyes locked onto Wyatt. She could make out a bruise along his neck leftover from the Daimon, Illyria. Wyatt didn't have the chance to heal himself since leaving the Aquila and delivering his report to the princess.

When Wyatt explained to Jezebel that Angelus wasn't going to hand over the Rangers, it caused her to completely flip out. Jezebel already had the ship's cannons aimed for the Aquila when Emerald warned her that it wouldn't be a good idea to strike against Angelus. Atlas felt the same as he tried to pull the princess back from shooting lightning down from the sky.

They all admitted though it was rather despicable of Angelus to go back on his word, but what else could they expect from a pirate that sold out his former crew?

Atlas went to the princess's side as he guided her back to her throne. The princess was still hanging off the edge of her seat as she was fuming because of these turn of events. "All will be well, princess," said Atlas. "Though he is a traitorous vermin, Angelus has four Rangers in his custody. The other two Rangers will come running to rescue their friends. With their forces cut below half, I am certain that Angelus will be able to crush them all."

"Then we can deal with him," Jezebel said, realizing where Atlas was going with this. "We have our traitor dispose of our pests then we crucify him for his sins. I do like that idea, Atlas."

"It is a brilliant plan, princess," said Emerald. "Though it is a simple strategy, it is certainly one that could greatly work in our favor."

Jezebel nodded her head as she saw the wisdom in this plan. She was able to return to her throne, feeling calm now that she had a plan to dispose of the snake in their garden. The cannons would remain locked onto Angelus's ship for the moment, but she wouldn't push down on the trigger until she was certain that the Rangers were disposed of.

With the plan coming into motion, Jezebel dismissed Wyatt so that he could tend to his injuries. The Centurions in the bridge parted away to allow him to exit in peace; none of the princess's staff saw the scheming look in Wyatt's eyes though.

While the princess and Angelus had their own plans on disposing of the Rangers, Wyatt needed to ensure a successful means to protect them. His mission couldn't afford the Rangers to be disposed of so he needed to find a way to ensure the freedom of his brother and his three companions, along with the Rangers being successful in defeating Angelus and Illyria while also reclaiming the stolen Ranger Keys. This all meant that it was big brother to the rescue, yet again, which left Wyatt thinking how pathetic his brother and friends were.

It was certainly frustrating how complicated things were getting to be. Oh how Wyatt missed the days were he could just be bad and get away with it. Now, he actually had to be careful about everything that he did since he was serving the will of a higher power.

Speaking of higher powers, Wyatt just got an idea how he was going to fix this mess.

* * *

Things were silent on the ship now that the Rangers had settled down into their cell. Angelus kept a grin on his face as he moved towards the bridge of his ship where he kept all of his good bottles of liquor. Since he had no need for sleep and this was his ship, Angelus didn't return to his private quarters as he felt the bridge would be a better place to rest and unwind.

He entered the bridge where the monitors activated to show a basic report of the ship's current station. Their location was secure, their shields were functioning, and the stealth system was activated. The monitors also showed him an image of the Pirate Cellulars and Ranger Keys that belonged to his prisoners locked away in the vault.

All of it was going exactly to plan.

Sitting upon his station, Angelus let out a deep sigh as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He had just taken his first sip when he realized that he wasn't alone anymore. Since he knew Illyria was off doing whatever it was she was she did when she was alone, Angelus had to assume that he had another unwanted guest in his ship.

First it was Wyatt, now it was someone else. Angelus was about ready to arm himself when he realized that something else was wrong with this picture. There was more than one unwanted visitor on his ship. Their scent was familiar too, which made Angelus feel a tad anxious as he armed himself with his dark powers.

Angelus took another sip from his whiskey to prepare himself for this ordeal. "How the hell did you idiots get on my ship?" said Angelus. "I thought I locked it up tighter then a virgin. Well, then again, virgins are never that tight when you know what you're doing."

Emerging from the shadows were the four Alpha Monsters. Serrator, Zen-Aku, Kamdor, and Darkonda were all present on the bridge as they soon began to surround Angelus.

"Charming as ever, Angelus," said Serrator. "It amazes me that you've yet to settle down and have some babies of your own."

"I have enough children running around as is, Serrator," said Angelus. "Now, I imagine that this isn't a social visit. So what brings to the four of you to my humble ship?"

Zen-Aku moved in front of Angelus, keeping the man from taking another sip from his whiskey as he wanted his attention. "Mother is calling, Angelus," said Zen-Aku. "She has brought us back to protect the path to Purgatory and bring her into Assiah. Why have you been ignoring us, brother?""

Pushing the Alpha Werewolf back, Angelus rose to his feet as he took his bottle and took another swig from it. Oh how he hated these damn family reunions, especially with these four idiots. "I'm not as controlled by mother as you lot," said Angelus. "I am her eldest son so I am far stronger then you are and I can avoid her call. Plus, I've never been sealed away or killed since the Age of Ancients until now."

"You are still bound to follow her command, Angelus," said Darkonda. "You cannot ignore your duty to the Mother-of-All-Monsters as you are the Alpha Vampire."

Licking his fangs, Angelus was well aware of what he was. He ignored his brothers for a moment longer before even attempting to dignify them with a response. "But like I said before, I have far more liberties then you, brother," said Angelus. "You see…my role in this Divine Comedy is of greater importance then your tiny intellect could ever comprehend. Now, do leave my ship before I send my Daimon out to kill you."

"Traitor," growled Kamdor. "We should've known better then to see you. You're just as selfish and miserable as you've ever been."

"It's been lovely to see you too," smirked Angelus as he took more whiskey into his system.

The four monsters gazed at their elder brother who didn't care about their mission and were unable to see why. Angelus, the original Vampire, hasn't changed in all of these millennia. His selfish behavior knows no limits, which is why his younger brothers simply gave up and left the Aquila in a hurry.

However, they were left wondering what Angelus meant by his role being far more important than theirs. What could possibly be the meaning behind that statement? What did Angelus know about the state of Assiah that they did not?

Angelus wasn't about to show his hand, at least not just yet. He had plenty of games to play before he could even think about reaching that point as he poured himself another glass of fiery whiskey. The burn went down well in the Vampire's stomach as he thought about the damage he was about to inflict upon Jade and her friends.

* * *

In the darkness of his chambers, Wyatt sat alone on his bed as he was healed himself from his encounter with Angelus and Illyria. The wounds left behind from Illyria just wouldn't seem the go away as the Ancient Daimon left an imprint on his flesh that was as stubborn as she was. He didn't find it to be physically painful, only emotionally scarring as Wyatt had never felt a power like that in ages.

For once, he encountered a power that was stronger then he and that was something that he didn't like. He would get her and Angelus back soon enough though since he was close to a higher power as well.

Collapsing onto the mattress, his breath was softening as he reached over to his nightstand to pull out an amulet of great importance to him. Wyatt brought it to his lips and poured a portion of his life essence into the amulet in order to work the charm. He gave out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes to get some rest before the lights in his bedroom began to flicker on then off once more. This electrical power surge only occurred in Wyatt's bedroom since the higher power that he summoned didn't want to alert the Empire to his present on the ship and blow Wyatt's cover.

There was an added weight on the mattress that caused Wyatt to stir, especially as he felt a warm hand on his neck. Soon a pair of lips touched the bruise on his flesh with Wyatt soon feeling his pulse quicken while healing flickers of light began to dance over him.

The lips soon touched Wyatt's lips, causing the young lieutenant's toes to curl. He opened his eyes to see Yahweh's face hovering over his with an angry scowl on his face. Seeing an Old One angry was never a good thing, but Wyatt felt a little comfort knowing that the anger wasn't directed at him.

"What happened?" said Yahweh. "Who attacked you?"

"An Ancient One," said Wyatt. "The Daimon, Illyria, that served the Alpha Vampire, Angelus. I was working on a mission for the Empire, but Angelus knew of my true intentions. He knew I was bedding a Celestial, but he obviously didn't know it was you since he had Illyria attack me."

Typically in the hierarchy of Paradise, Yahweh was the more mellow of the Old Ones and willing to go with the flow of things. As the Prince of Life, Yahweh understood that problems were bound to occur so he was never as hostile to changing situations as Orphan and the rest of his brothers were. But this was something different. Someone had dared to touch Yahweh's mate, which was something that he would not stand for.

Yahweh ran his hand along Wyatt's healed neck and searched for any other injuries he needed to be aware of. He felt some leftover damages from Wyatt's encounter with the Rangers, which he allowed to slide since his focus was on Angelus and Illyria. "I will deal with those two then," said Yahweh. "They will bleed for what they did to you."

As much as Wyatt enjoyed to hear that, he had to address the real reason he summoned Yahweh from the Empire's Throneworld. He placed a hand on Yahweh's arm as he pulled the Old One back towards him. "One more thing, Yahweh," said Wyatt. "Angelus has my brother and three other Rangers prisoner. I cannot help them"

"So you want me to pull some strings to help them?" said Yahweh.

"Well, General Loki, you are named after a Trickster God."

Not only was he going to beat Angelus and Illyria for harming his mate, but he also got to toy with them as well by allowing the prisoners to escape. Yahweh did miss his trickster ways as he leaned forward to kiss Wyatt once more. The young man moaned against the kiss, causing Yahweh to pull away before he got himself caught up in sex.

And as much as he enjoyed sex, Yahweh had so much work to do that he couldn't spare those precious minutes. He licked the lingering taste of Wyatt's lips away as he left the bed and vanished from the Calnus before Wyatt's eyes. He left Wyatt all alone, bored and a little horny which meant Yahweh was going to pay the price later for that.

* * *

_Alone in the jungle, Jade wandered through the Mirinoi jungle on her own with a spear in hand. While most of the planet had been colonized by the Earthlings from Terra Venture, a small corner of the alien world had never been touched by human hands. This was the realm that Jade belonged to that she called home._

_Jade had gotten used to being alone since her tribe abandoned her long ago. She was dangerous, according to them since they blamed her for awakening a plague that killed much of the tribe on the same day that she came of age. But she knew she was guiltless and she also felt that there was something that her tribe was refusing to tell her before they had left her alone. Ignoring the pain from her past, she tied her hair up with sturdy vine that she had cut off from a tree so that she could focus on the deer she was trying to hunt for dinner. _

_Before Jade could reach the animal though, the ringing of a gun caught Jade's attention as the animal fell dead. She growled because her kill had been taken away from her. She raced towards the fallen deer in order to intercept the other hunter when she saw the man that she would come to know as Angel. Without thinking, running on pure instinct, Jade attacked him for no other reason other than that he had stolen her kill._

_If only she knew the true reason as she faced the Alpha Vampire. Her blood was calling out for her to kill him because of who he was and who she was meant to be. _

_Angel was surprised to see such a savage girl put up such a brutal fight. He had to dive out of the way before the tip of the spear could pierce his cold heart. Raising a pistol at her head once he had sidestepped away to avoid the spear and disarm her, Angel was ready to pull down the trigger on her so to end her before she could reclaim an edge in the fight._

_However, he was stopped from going any further. A pair of hands intercepted to pull them both away from each other to end the fight between them. Angel only stopped moving since he had come to respect his leader, while Jade felt a strange warmth coming from this other stranger that led to her willingness to listen to him._

_Superior Red kept Angel away as he set his eyes on the young woman before him. She was a little dirty and unkpet from her time alone, which was not her fault as Red could sense that there was a longing in her heart to be reunited with a family. He could see the pain in her heart but he could also see its power as she reached out to claim her hand with his own. _

"_I am Superior Red and that is my associate, Angel," he said, "and what is your name?"_

"_Jade," whispered the young woman, somewhat fluent in the human language he was speaking._

"_A beautiful name," said Superior Red. "Are you all alone here? Where is your family?"_

"_Dead," said Jade. "Gone…they left."_

_Superior Red nodded his head, understanding the pain now a bit more as he used his other hand to hold onto hers. "Why don't you come with us then?" he said. "We can give you a new home and you can leave this planet to see other world and meet other people. You won't have to be alone anymore, Jade."_

_Jade saw the kindness in the stranger's gesture. She allowed him to continue holding onto her hand as she felt a fatherly strength in him that she was missing terribly since the village elder, the only father she had ever known, had perished in the plague that swept the tribe like a wildfire. "I go…with you," she said, simply. Although afraid, Jade wouldn't turn back from this. She had nothing to gain from staying on Mirinoi as she knew that she did not belong on this world…or more appropriately that the people on this world did not want her around._

_At least this way, she could leave and be with people that wanted her around. Then…then she wouldn't have to be so alone._

Awakening, Jade threw her covers off from her body as she felt a jolt of adrenaline running through her body from the last memory she had of her first meeting with Superior Red and Angelus. She didn't want to return to that loneliness that was inflicted upon her while she lived in Mirinoi. Her heart was screaming at her to go out there and rescue her crew from Angelus and to take back those stolen Ranger Keys to protect Superior Red's legacy.

She started to change out of her torn clothes and began to remove the useless bandages from her body. She saw how well that she clearly recovered from the fight, seeing not a single bit of scarring or blood left to raise any type of alarm. It was puzzling how she was able to recover so quickly, but she tried not to think too much of it as she focused on this newfound strength she had bubbling up inside her built from her determination.

Wearing a fresh set of clothes and with her red coat back on, the Captain left her quarters to enter the bridge where she found Alpha 8 and Jett working on tracking down the others. She was pleased to see that they hadn't fallen apart as easily as she had. She was seriously going to owe Jett after this mess was cleaned up and their friends were safely back onboard the Galactic Galleon.

Jade's presence was soon felt by the others. Jett and Alpha were pleased to see her back on her feet, a feeling that was mutually shared as Jade turned to the map on the screen. "You've tracked down Angelus's ship then?" said Jade.

"I think so," said Jett. "The signal is so faint, clearly he's jamming it, so I can't be a hundred percent certain that they're there. We just have to assume that they are somewhere off the coast of Italy."

"But if they are there then I can guarantee that you'll be in a secluded territory," said Alpha 8. "We won't have to worry about any collateral damage to the civilian population."

"Alright," said Jade. "Then it looks like we got some friends to save."

Jett threw his coat back on since he had taken it off while he was working. He started to follow Jade up to the deck, while Alpha worked on steering them to Angelus's potential location. "I have a plan on how to deal with those Ranger Keys," said Jett.

"First we rescue the others," said Jade, "then we worry about Angelus's Ranger Keys. I doubt that your plan will only work with just the two of us."

"No it wouldn't, we need the rest of the team to pull this one off," said Jett. "You should think about getting some more rest before we get there."

Jade shook her head, she had more than enough rest for this operation. Besides, she had a bit of a score to settle with Angelus so she wasn't going to waste her time catching up on sleep. Now Jett on the other hand was pretty exhausted so he went back to the bridge to rest up for the showdown. He left Jade alone to her thoughts as she went into her pocket to pull out a compass given to her by Superior Red on the day that she first set foot on the Galactic Galleon.

Since the day that they first met and without any reason to at all, Superior Red trusted her with his life. Jade had fought long and hard to prove herself worthy of that trust. She had swayed on occasion and sometimes the path got a little blurry, but she always found her way in the end.

This time would be no different because just like with Superior Red, her crew trusted her. They were counting on her to come to their aid when they needed it most. Captain Jade Marvelous wasn't about to let any of them down as she held up the compass, which was pointing north as the ship was flying south to begin the mission to save the missing crew.

Angelus would no doubt know that she was coming, but Jade didn't give a damn. Her top priority was to assure her crew's safety. She was their Captain and a true Captain never abandoned their crew during their moment of need. Superior Red never did, even in the end he made certain that Jade and Alpha had a plan of escape and could make it to safety before he marched off to face the Empire. Jade would do the same as she returned to the bridge to make some final preparations.

* * *

Living in this prison cell was getting rather annoying, rather quickly.

The Rangers were getting ready to bash their heads against the thick wall just to end their misery since they were unable to find a way to escape from the cell. They tried everything that they could think of: magic failed them, science failed them, and scouting had failed them too. They could cast a spell to break free, using technology to escape wasn't working, and they couldn't find any potential weaknesses in the cell that they could exploit in order to escape.

And without their powers, it was virtually certain that they would be trapped there until Angelus decided to reveal his plan. Only god knew what the hell that monster was planning for them as they finally collapsed to the ground, exhausted from trying to find a way out of here.

Lucky for them, a god was watching out for them. Yahweh showed up in the Aquila where he was hidden from all sensors aboard the ship, the sight of mortals, and the senses of the duo that lurked inside. He kept his presence a secret as he looked up to the ceiling where he saw something that could be potentially of use to them.

Flicking his fingers, the vents that ran above their cell began to shift to form a direct path to the vault where their Morphers were hidden. And from there, Yahweh created an opening directly above their head which each one could crawl through one at a time.

A light, cool breeze began to kick into the cell which caused the Rangers by surprise as they lifted their heads up to see what was going on. They quickly noticed a vent above their heads, which none of them had noticed earlier.

"That wasn't there a minute ago," said Mika.

"Do you think Angelus is just fucking with us?" asked Chris.

"I say we take our chances and try to escape," said Tomas.

"Me first though!" shouted Leona as she was already climbing on Chris's shoulders.

Chris was struggled from the sudden amount of weight on him. Mika and Tomas had to hold onto him to keep him from collapsing right there. Leona didn't seem to care though because once she was on her shoulders, she smashed the metal vent off from the screws that held it in place after a couple of hits. Her muscles were practically bulging as she used the peak-physical strength that all native Olympians had to create an opening for them.

She climbed into the vent to see that it was a pretty simple move. She kicked her leg back just as Mika was climbing up the vent so that she could use her leg to steady herself.

Chris helped Tomas up the tunnel with Mika pulling him in with her leg. With those three in, Chris climbed on the cot to give him a bit of height as he jumped across the wall as his fingers latched onto the edge of the vent. He pulled himself as high as he could before grabbing Tomas's leg for added support. He quickly climbed into the vent as well with Leona and Mika already way ahead of them.

Smirking, Yahweh felt that his contribution was done as he vanished once more, leaving the rest up to them.

Navigating their way through the ventilation system was a mild challenge for the pirates. It was pretty cramped in there, but lucky for them that they were all pretty lean. If they were any wider then it would've made this trip a hell of a lot more difficult.

Leona looked around since she was at the head of the crew. She saw a few other paths, but only one had a glowing light at the end, which was more than likely where their Morphers were hidden. It wasn't that much further so they kept on crawling on their hands and knees, trying hard to make as little of noise as possible until they reached that open vent.

Smashing her fists down on it a few times since they couldn't risk Chris casting magic, Leona finally managed to shatter the vent. From there, she slipped her way down where she spotted their Pirate Cellulars and Ranger Keys sealed away on a podium. The rest of the crew started to come down from the vent as well, joining her to see the next hurdle that they needed to overcome.

"What now?" asked Mika. "Do you think we can cast a spell now?"

"It's probably our best chance without alerting Angelus and Illyria," said Chris.

"I'm afraid that's too late, my friend."

Turning around, the Rangers found Angelus and Illyria standing at the entrance of the vault. The Alpha Vampire was leaning against the wall with a part of his fangs sticking out, while Illyria stood with her head tilted to the side as she watched them closely. The Rangers knew that things went from okay to shit in just three seconds. Without their powers, they didn't stand a chance against the Vampire and Daimon.

Lucky for the Rangers then that a miracle was about to occur.

Before Angelus and Illyria could strike, the Aquila suddenly began to shake from its anchored position. The lights started to flicker which wasn't a good sign as Angelus demanded a report from the ship on what occurred. The report was incomplete though as the ship started to rock again this time with all of the power shutting down for a moment. That moment was long enough though to completely shatter the power that was protecting the Morphers from being returned to their proper owners.

Tomas and Leona responded immediately as they reclaimed the Morphers before Angelus could stop them. They morphed the first chance that they had, reclaiming their lost power to turn the tide of this miserable situation just as the Aquila continued to shake and churn.

"Warning," reported the ship, "shields are gone and power down to fifty percent. Enemy fire has weakened the Aquila's defenses."

"Who the hell is attacking my ship!" shouted Angelus.

Soon enough, he got his answer as the enemy firepower was powerful enough to rip a hole in the room that they were currently in. Angelus and Illyria were blown to the edge of the room, while the Rangers were pulled towards the newly created opening where everyone could see the faint outline of the Galactic Galleon.

"Captain Marvelous!" shouted the Rangers.

Blue Ranger grabbed his Pirate Pistol and began to fire at their captors. He kept them distracted, while issuing his orders out to the others to escape now. Since they couldn't rely on the ship's teleportation system or his magic, they had no choice but to jump out of the ship. Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, and Pink Ranger kicked themselves out of the ship with Blue Ranger soon joining them before Angelus or Illyria could stop them.

As they were falling towards the ground, quickly where they could meet a certain death, the Rangers pulled out a set of Ranger Keys from their buckles. They inserted them into their Pirate Cellulars and hoped for the best as they tried to land to safety. "Ranger Change!" shouted the Rangers. "Cross Change!" A burst of light washed over them all as they morphed into the Jetman Rangers with Blue Ranger become the Blue Swallow Ranger, Green Ranger becoming the Black Condor Ranger, Yellow Ranger became the Yellow Owl Ranger, and Pink Ranger became the White Swan Ranger.

Spreading their arms wide, the Rangers harnessed the flight ability of the Jetman Rangers to escape the cannon fire that was hitting the Aquila in order to land to safety.

* * *

The Jetman powers disappeared as the Rangers landed on the ground, away from the collateral damage of the Galactic Galleon's attack on the Aquila. The four pirates wandered further out of the way when a flash of red and silver light came down to reveal Red Ranger and Silver Ranger. Things were finally starting to look up for the young pirates now that the team was back together, feeling strong enough to face whatever Angelus had up his sleeve.

"It took you long enough to rescue us," said Yellow Ranger as she smacked Silver Ranger's shoulder.

Rubbing his shoulder, Silver Ranger vocalized how much that "playful" smack hurt him. "Watch it, man hands!" said Silver Ranger. "You don't have to hit me so hard."

"We had a little more trouble tracking you down then we originally expected," said Red Ranger, "and I was in no condition to fight just yet."

Looking up to the sky, Pink Ranger noticed things were about to get pretty rough. Green Ranger and Blue Ranger noticed this as well as the air started to get a little heavier for them. "As long as you're ready now because here come Angelus and Illyria!" shouted Pink Ranger.

Arriving in a grand flash of light, Angelus and Illyria made themselves known to the Rangers. The Alpha Vampire and Daimon had their eyes locked on the Rangers with the six of them arming themselves for battle. The bright side of this horrible situation was that the team was back together, which meant that things weren't going to be so easy for Angelus and Illyria this time.

Angelus was unimpressed though as he held up a small bag. He brought it close to his face, while uttering a single word that caused a chain reaction. "Verto," said Angelus. Tossing the bag into the air, the bag opened up to reveal his Ranger Keys which began to burst with life. "You might have escaped my prison, but you won't survive an encounter with my army of Ranger Keys! I will teach you a lesson for trying to humiliate me!"

The Ranger Keys in Angelus's possession floated in front of him as they sprang into a corporal form. The White Aura Force Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger, Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Gold RPM Ranger, and Silver RPM Ranger were not alone this time. They were joined with the Silver Astro Ranger, the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, Omega SPD Ranger, Mercury Operation Overdrive Ranger, Solaris Knight Mystic Force Ranger, the White Angel Force Ranger, Orange Angel Force Ranger, and Violet Angel Force Ranger.

It was a regular Power Rangers Army that the Galactic Pirates were up against.

"We're not afraid of you, Angelus!" said Red Ranger. "We will face whatever you have to throw against us! Red!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Silver!"

"Power Rangers Galactic Pirates!" shouted the six of them.

"Let's make a show of it!" said Red Ranger.

She leaped over the heads of the Ranger Keys to meet up with Angelus and Illyria. Her top focus was crushing the traitor in order to avenge Superior Red. One could argue that she hadn't learn her previous lesson, but she believed in her crew being able to handle the Ranger Keys. She just needed to hold of Angelus and Illyria long enough to clean up this mess.

Before the others could go off to fight the Ranger Keys, Silver Ranger prevented them from going any further. He held up his Galactic Cellular and a Ranger Key in order to illustrate the message he needed to deliver to them. "I have a plan on how we can stop the Ranger Keys," said Silver Ranger. "What we need to do to easily defeat them is counteract their powers. You have to fight each Ranger Key with a Ranger Key from their generation. The chain reaction should cause you to revert back into your pirate forms, while the Ranger Keys will return to being a Ranger Key."

"Then we can take the Ranger Keys and add them to the collection!" said Blue Ranger. "That's brilliant."

"How will we know which power to use against them though?" asked Yellow Ranger.

"My database!" Green Ranger shouted, figuring out exactly what Silver Ranger had in mind. She locked onto the files from her database which Alpha 8 quickly decrypted so that she would have full access through her helmet. She spotted the Solaris Knight and saw that it went with the Mystic Force Rangers. "Excellent! You filled in all of the gaps for me, Jett! Now we can see which Ranger goes to which generation!"

Silver Ranger bowed just as the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers managed to grab a hold of him. He had been flaunting his genius for too long that he was left unprotected when the two snuck up behind him. Those two dragged him up into the air, while the other Ranger Keys began to take charge after the remaining pirates.

Spreading out to fight, the Rangers kept themselves busy with their individual battles.

The Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger and Orange Angel Force Ranger tried to ambush Blue Ranger to force him to submit. He defended himself from the ninja with his Pirate Cutlass as Orange Angel Force Ranger swung its Celestial Spear at him. He responded quickly to avoid that hit so that Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger took that hit to keep it knocked down for the moment.

Using this moment to his advantage, Blue Ranger kicked the Orange Ranger in the chest to keep it distracted for a bit. He then lunged at him to swing his Pirate Cutlass at it just as he spotted the Omega Ranger coming directly at him. Blue Ranger avoided that incoming hit successfully as he took out the Blue SPD Ranger Key to morph once more.

Omega Ranger tried to use its Blast Mode from the Omega Morpher attached to its wrist to demolish Blue Ranger's defenses. But with the powers of an SPD Ranger, Blue Ranger was able to avoid that incoming blow as he used his Delta Grip to clip the Omega Ranger in the shoulder. Blue Ranger felt some serious pressure as Omega Ranger became a Ranger Key again as he reverted back into his Galactic Pirate form just in time to spot Orange Ranger getting up. Responding quickly, he morphed into the Blue Angel Force Ranger with the Glory Hammer in hand already as he bashed Orange Ranger in the head with it before it could get back at him.

Another Ranger Key fell, leaving one more left for Blue Ranger to demolish. This time, he used the powers of the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger as the Green Samurai Ranger was charging at him with its blade in hand. He quickly armed himself with the Sonic Fin to unleash a supersonic blast that caused the Green Samurai Ranger some serious pain. The vocal attack did enough damage that before Blue Ranger knew it, he reverted back to his previous form as the Ranger Key dropped to the ground.

A few more feet away from Blue Ranger was Yellow Ranger fighting against her own obstacle.

Yellow Ranger did a back flip over the head of the Lunar Wolf Ranger before landing behind it so to kick it in the back. She had to face White Angel Force Ranger next as it swung the Solar Blade at her head, which she managed to avoid getting hit by just as Mercury Ranger started to shoot at her with the Drive Detector. She avoided the incoming with some serious skill as she morphed into the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger.

She charged up the Drive Claws, which looked like the front of a bulldozer, that she swung up to unleash a blast of earthy energy. The attack hit the Mercury Ranger with full force, reverting it back into a Ranger Key as she became a pirate once more just in time as the Lunar Wolf Ranger and White Angel Force Ranger joined powers. A flash of light came at her, which she managed to avoid getting hit by but just barely.

This time, she morphed into the Yellow Wild Force Ranger then took to the air. She used the aerial speed to grab the Lunar Wolf Ranger, leaving the White Angel Force Ranger alone. As the Lunar Wolf Ranger tried to smack her with its Lunar Cue, she released him to fall to the ground before flying back with her Crystal Saber in hand. She slashed it across the chest to turn it back into a Ranger Key then landed to the ground as she quickly morphed into the Yellow Angel Force Ranger.

With the Holy Pistols in hand, she took aim at the incoming White Angel Force Ranger. She opened fire on him to blast it to bits with her power doing enough damage as it reverted back into a Ranger Key and fell to the ground.

Further away, Pink Ranger was surrounded as the Titanium Ranger, White Aura Force Ranger, and Silver Astro Ranger tired to jump him all at once. He had to think quickly if he was going to avoid the gangbang that was coming his way. Lucky for him that they were all coming at him with the same speed and from the same distance which he exploited to his advantage so he waited until the perfect second to strike. He took a leap faith as he used all his strength to jump above them as the trio of idiots crashed against each other.

As he landed, the Titanium Ranger was the first to get back up, which meant Pink Ranger needed to move quickly to clear them out. He morphed into the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger and quickly armed himself with the V-Lancer. He pointed the lance at the Titanium Ranger before unleashing a charged wave of pink energy that completely devastated his foe as it became a Ranger Key once more.

Silver Astro Ranger and White Aura Force Ranger were running after him now. Pink Ranger morphed into the Pink Astro Ranger since he figured that he needed to get the Silver Astro Ranger out of the way first. Armed with the Satellite Stunner and Astro Blaster, he fired at the White Aura Force Ranger just to stun him for a few precious seconds before combining the two weapons together. Once his blaster was form, Silver Ranger was coming in for a landing as it swung the Super Silverizer at him. Just seconds before the attack could hit though, Pink Ranger blasted it with the Satellite Stunner and Astro Blaster combo to blast it back into a Ranger Key.

Now all that was left was the White Aura Force Ranger, leaving Pink Ranger to morph into the Pink Aura Force Ranger. From there, he summoned the Phoenix Spear as White Aura Force Ranger tried to pummel him with Saba. The tiger blade nearly tore him to parts, but Pink Ranger held strong as he pushed the White Aura Force Ranger back before unleashing a fiery, phoenix blast from the Phoenix Spear that turned it back into a Ranger Key.

Off in the distance was Green Ranger who was avoiding heavy fire from the Solaris Knight and Violet Angel Force Ranger. She avoided the fiery blasts and incoming stars just while the Gold Zeo Ranger was waiting for her with the Gold Power Staff to unleash an attack of its own. She had seconds to react so she went for it as she morphed into Zeo Ranger IV Green.

From there, she summoned her Zeo Power Hatchets , twin axes, that she swung at the Gold Zeo Ranger's Gold Power Staff. The resonance that erupted from the incoming attack caused her to fall on her ass as she morphed back into a pirate, but the Gold Zeo Ranger became a Ranger Key at least. She got back up on her feet, while the Violet Angel Force Ranger was coming at her with the Divine Wand in its hand.

Morphing into the Black Angel Force Ranger, Green Ranger held up the Heaven Bow to release the Shadow Heaven Arrow. The blackened arrow was full of shadow energy that easily struck the Violet Ranger through its chest, reverting it back into a Ranger Key. With that threat gone, Green Ranger now could focus on the Solaris Knight as it prepared to fire another attack from the Laser Lamp.

Green Ranger avoided those incoming attacks as she fired her Pirate Pistol in its direction, while reclaiming her barring. She straightened herself up before morphing into the Green Mystic Force Ranger. With the Mystic Staff in its Axe Mode, she unleashed a mystical blast of earthy powers against the Solaris Knight. The attack completely devastated the Ranger Key as various vines and boulders began to assault it before it finally reverted back into key form.

From there, Silver Ranger finally got back on the ground as the Silver and Gold RPM Rangers had dropped him on a bed of rocks. His back hurt like hell, but he knew that he couldn't afford to waste anymore time as he jumped back onto his feet. He turned back around to see the two of them flying back at him with their Cloud Hatchets ready to tare him to bits. He decided that a nice color change was in store for him today as he morphed into the Red RPM Ranger.

He might need a second costume change to help him out, but he figured this was a good place to start as he held up his Street Saber and Nitro Blaster in its blade form. He threw himself up into the air just as the two Ranger Keys were coming into slash him to bits and pieces with their Cloud Hatchets. Lucky for him, he narrowly managed to avoid that hit before swinging his blades at their backs. The resulting attack caused some sparks to fly up as he fell to the ground back in his pirate form while two Ranger Keys landed right beside him, proving that his theory was right after all.

Red Ranger was rather reckless as she charged into a fight against Angelus and Illyria. She kept herself armed for as long as she could with her Pirate Pistols and Pirate Cutlasses, but Illyria was quick in disarming her. The Daimon was far more skilled in that sense as she forced the Ranger into a hand-to-hand combat, which Red Ranger didn't seem to mind. The Ranger felt strong enough to take them both on, although, she was unaware of what it was she was up against.

Diving to the ground, Red Ranger avoided a direct hit from Illyria. She then countered by smashed her fist into the knee of the Daimon, which only served to piss her off righteously. Illyria grabbed the Ranger by her helmet and was so close to snapping her neck when she broke her way to freedom by driving her foot into the Daimon's stomach.

She was dropped to the ground while the Daimon was stumbling back a bit. Rocketing herself back to her feet, she attempted to jump Angelus who was surprised by how strong the Ranger had become in such a short amount of time. He wasn't too surprised though since he knew more about her then she did about herself.

As a fist was coming at his head, Angelus was able to brush Red Ranger's attack aside before grabbing onto the wrist of her other arm. Red Ranger swung her body around to use this leverage to throw Angelus over her shoulder, which really did get her by surprise. Angelus had to admire Red Ranger's sudden burst of strength, and was willing to even make a Wheaties joke out of it but didn't get the chance to do so. Next was a foot coming down on his chest to free her arm as Red Ranger had to deal with Illyria whom was back and ready for fight as well.

Illyria grabbed the Ranger from behind to toss her to the ground. The Daimon stomped on the Ranger's chest once before Red Ranger was able to catch her leg and drag her down with her. The raw display of strength and nerve was surprising to Illyria who never fought a challenge like this from a human.

Somehow, something primal…powerful had awakened from within Red Ranger but what that might be was a mystery.

Up on her feet again, Red Ranger retreated back just as the other Rangers began to regroup with her. They had defeated the Ranger Keys that Angelus had sent to crush them, adding these new powers to their collection. Even without mastering all of those Greater Powers, the Rangers felt a bit of an upgrade in their strength as they prepared to finish off Angelus and Illyria.

They all armed themselves with their weapons. They inserted the Ranger Keys into the keyholes of these weapons as Angelus and Illyria drew closer to each other like they wanted to be a target. It didn't matter though because the Rangers had to finish them both off if they were ever going to be safe from another trap like this one.

The blinking lights of the Pirate Pistols and Pirate Cutlasses alarmed the Rangers that the weapons were fully charge. They prepared this final attack in order to put an end to this ordeal. "Final Wave!" shouted the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. "Pirate Finish!" Firing a bullet from the pistol, the Rangers all lunged forward to throw a powerful slash from their cutlasses. The two attacks joined as one as a colorful blast of light was rocketing towards them.

Silver Ranger's Silver Trident was ready to deliver a final blow of its own. "Final Wave!" he shouted, loudly. He raised his trident up into the air with all threat points burning with energy. He flung the trident as hard as he could, releasing its power so that it could crush his foes. "Pirate's Arrow!"

The six attacks crashed into Angelus and Illyria, only it didn't have the desired results. Illyria was using her demonic powers to create a protective barrier over them, one powerful enough to resist the attacks of the Rangers. Her ancient power ran deep enough to resist them which meant that the Rangers needed to up the angst.

Each one released a second Final Wave attack with hopes that this time things would turn out as they desired. The second Final Wave proved their point as Illyria found herself struggling with her god-like energy feeling the pressure of their determination. It got to the point where Angelus needed to add his monsters powers into the collective to neutralize the Rangers' attack, pulling a portion of energy out from his being.

Angelus and Illyria felt their strength waning just as the Rangers felt their dissolving as well, but their will still remained strong. It was then that Angelus decided to obey the noblest of all pirate traditions by leaving to fight another day. He threw his jacket over himself and Illyria as the two vanished from sight before being spotted much closer to the anchored Aquila.

* * *

The battle was far from over though as Angelus dragged Illyria towards the ship. The Ranger Keys of the Sixth Rangers might be lost to him, but he still had something up his sleeve. As they approached the Aquila, Illyria began to mumble some mindless chant that drained her of a small portion of her strength. The resulting chant led to a chain of demonic energy erupting from the hills that were close to where the Rangers presently were.

Angelus hopped onboard his ship with Illyria soon joining him as a colossal Daimon began to emerge from the ground. Illyria had created a gap from the walls that divided Assiah and the Underworld in order to pull out a powerful Daimon from it's the depths. She issued her command to the Daimon, ordering it to destroy the Power Rangers.

Fully emerged and stable, the Daimon howled as its colossal, draconic form could be seen. The demonic wings of the Daimon began to spread wide as it opened its colossal mouth to belch out a stream of fire that was aimed for the Rangers.

Before the Daimon's attack could hit them though, the Rangers were transported into the Galactic Galleon. They were safe from that first attack, but the battle wasn't about to end there since the Aquila was still nearby. Red Ranger took the other four with her, leaving Silver Ranger in the bridge with Alpha so that they could form the Megazord.

The deck of the Galactic Galleon opened up to release the four other components of the Megazord. Each part began to connect to form the legs, arms, and torso of the Megazord with Pirate King Megazord entering the battle against the Daimon.

"We've never gone up against a creature like this," said Yellow Ranger.

"That is a Daimon, Leona," said Alpha 8 through the communication link. "They are ancient creatures that humanity knows better as demons. You cannot underestimate this creature's powers!"

"Then let's hit this punk hard and fast!" said Red Ranger.

Inserting their Ranger Keys into the keyholes, the Megazord's cannon emerged from its chest as the Daimon was mindlessly charging towards them. The cannon balls began to insert into the cannon as they took aim at them. "Galactic Starburst!" shouted the Rangers. Pushing down on the trigger, the cannonballs began to rocket out from the cannon with a full charge to blast the Daimon.

All of that firepower proved to be ineffective against the Daimon though. The cannon were empty and retracted before the Daimon reached them where it began to slash its sharp claws against the torso of the Megazord. The Daimon's berserk attack ripped the Megazord to bits before it grabbed the Megazord to fling it towards the hills.

Pirate King Megazord's shields were gone, which meant that the Rangers couldn't afford to get hit again. They could see that the Daimon was even stronger then they had anticipated so they revamped their strategy as they used the Mystic Force Greater Power. They released the Mystic Dragon from the Megazord to perform Mystic Triple Seal. The Mystic Dragon ensnared the Daimon in the mystical seal, but it still wasn't enough to destroy it.

"That's a stubborn demon," said Blue Ranger.

"I'm sure that it's weak enough that one more attack should destroy it," said Green Ranger.

"We should use the Samurai Rangers' power then," said Pink Ranger. "It's the strongest Greater Power we have right now."

"Let's try it then!" said Red Ranger.

Inserting the Samurai Ranger Keys into the slots, the Megazord went through another upgrade. Samurai King Megazord was formed with the Megazord holding onto the Samurai Lance that it had aimed against the Daimon.

The Daimon was coming back after them, but the Rangers used the lance to repel the attack. The sharp lance was powerful enough to break through the armored scales of the Daimon to send it back a few feet so that they could end this battle.

Raising the Samurai Lance into the air, a chain of fire soon began to consume the weapon. "Samurai Katana Smash!" shouted the Rangers. The Samurai Lance erupted as it became a giant Fire Smasher that the Megazord had to grip onto with both hands. As the Daimon was coming at them again, the Megazord swung the giant Fire Smasher towards the ground to strike the Daimon head on.

An anguished cry escaped the Daimon's throat as it was obliterated into nothing, ending the battle with the Rangers coming out victorious, while the Aquila flew away from their sight.

* * *

Dropping all of the new Rangers Keys into the chest, the Space Pirates watched as their collection got bigger. It was a wonderful feeling to see that most of these teams were now completed with these keys returned to the safety of the Galactic Galleon. In the long run, the Rangers were positive that these new keys would turn the tide of the battle against the Empire into their favor.

For now though, they were going to celebrate the edge they got at least in the fight against Angelus and Illyria.

"Now they can't use the Ranger Keys against us," said Tomas. "No more evil Rangers."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Jett. "I have a bad feeling that Angelus has some more tricks up his sleeves."

The others all agreed since they all got a taste of just what he could do to them. Jade was perfectly clear in that she was well aware that Angelus had something bigger planned, especially for her. The fight she had against him was proof enough that Angelus knew far more about this war then anyone could possibly imagine.

Jumping to her feet, Jade turned to the database that Mika had been working on. It had been a big help in this fight to counteract the powers of Angelus's Rangers, and it would continue to be helpful for them in their future battles.

Mika plugged in the information added from the new Ranger Keys before turning back towards Jade. The look on her face said it all as Mika dropped everything to join Jade. "Is there something bothering you?" asked Mika. "Do you think we really should be that afraid of Angelus?"

"He broke up the Red Pirate Gang," said Chris, "I think we should be super cautious."

"It's not just that though," said Jade. "Angelus…I…"

Throwing a hand onto her shoulder, Leona looked Jade clear in the eyes to show the confidence on her face. "You don't have to say it, Captain," said Leona, "we understand. We'll be extra careful from now on." She turned away from her and threw herself onto a nearby couch, while holding up her Ranger Key up towards the ceiling. "It's not going to be an easy road, but we can do it."

"Now we can return to searching for the Greater Powers," said Alpha 8.

That was something that they could all look forward to. They had so few Greater Powers in their possession and so little time that they couldn't afford to waste anymore time. What they needed to do was focus back on their mission so that they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe that could defeat the Empire.

* * *

Things didn't turn out exactly how he expected it to, but the end results were still in his favor.

Angelus knew that the Rangers would be celebrating their triumph over him. The celebration would be premature though as the Alpha Vampire had a few more surprises in store for Jade and her crew. The main was that they hadn't collected all of the Ranger Keys in his possession. There were a few more that he had that they were blissfully unaware of.

Opening a case by his chair, Angelus looked at what remained of his collection of Ranger Keys, while Illyria stood over his shoulder. Inside were the Ranger Keys of the Blue Senturion, the Magna Defender, the SPD Shadow Ranger, SPD Kat Ranger, the White Mystic Ranger, the Wolf Warrior, the Sentinel Knight, the Black Lion Ranger, the Green Chameleon Ranger, the Green Spirit Ranger, Blue Spirit Ranger, Black Spirit Ranger, and the Red Princess Samurai Ranger. That was thirteen more Ranger Keys that Angelus could use to crush the Rangers, only that wasn't his master plan.

Before Angelus had the chance to think about it, he was interrupted mid-thought. Angelus was thrown into the air with his chair torn from the ground as it was used to smash him against the wall. He was half-conscious as he felt blood streaming down from his nose, while he slowly began to stir.

Illyria attempted to attack the intruder, only she was easily defeated. A hand bashed her across the face before a leg was slammed into her torso. A hand was then wrapped around her throat as she was dragged towards the wall where Angelus was before a second hand could latch itself around Angelus's throat. They were both dangling up in the air as they were left to facedown their attacker without any defenses.

Angelus was choking on his blood as he attempted to sweet talk his way out of this mess, only the higher power wasn't listening. Yahweh had a death sentence for these two as he glared at them both, strengthening his grip on them even more to prove a point of just how much shit that they were in.

Glaring at them still, Yahweh attempted to prove his point by tightening his grip on them to the point that they could barely breathe. That was the only kindness that they would receive from him. "Even think about touching my mate again and I shall kill you both in a second," said Yahweh. "Listen well, Illyria, I've been alive millions of years longer then before your kind emerged from its primordial ooze." Releasing Illyria's throat, Yahweh grabbed her by the arm and held it up for all to see. His hand began to glow with a burning light that caused Illyria's flesh to rot and burn as the Daimon cried out in agony. "My touch could destroy you if I so willed it that is how insignificant your power is to mine!"

Throwing her aside, Yahweh was done with the Daimon for the moment. Illyria was gasping for breath as Angelus was left to face Yahweh on his own. The Old One brought the Alpha Vampire towards his face just so that all Angelus could see was his eyes. "As for you, Angelus, I suggest you do exactly the same thing I told Illyria," said Yahweh. "Your mother is a spawn of my brother, while I cannot officially kill her without invoking his wrath, Orphan does not care about her bastard children. That means I can drive my Celestial Blade up your tight little ass and no one can make me second guess myself."

Yahweh threw Angelus towards the monitor of the Aquila, causing the Alpha Vampire a great deal of pain. Invoking the wrath of an Old One was a foolish thing to do, but the only thing that was remotely saving Angelus's life was that he didn't know about who Wyatt was sleeping with.

Rising from the ruined station, Angelus was already starting to recover form that last blow. He would choose his words carefully though as he still saw the vengeful scowl on Yahweh's face. "He's human though," said Angelus as he spat out some blood. "How can an Old One fall for a mortal unless…he's a vessel for someone else." Angelus dropped to his knees from the injuries he was trying to recover from, while Yahweh approached him. "Is that what it is, Yahweh?"

"Oh how little you know about Celestials, Angelus," said Yahweh before kicking the Alpha Vampire. "You talk a big talk, but you still know so little about Assiah."

"I know enough to know that existence of the Zangyack is your fault," said Angelus, "and that you need the Rangers to save you once again. I know a lot more then you think, Yahweh. I'm privilege to come across information that not even Orphan knows about."

Glaring, Yahweh chose to restrain himself before doing anything else. He watched as Illyria went to Angelus to help the Alpha back to his feet as he shook his head at them both. "You understand nothing, Angelus," said Yahweh. "The existence of the Zangyack is far more complicated then you can imagine."

"The Zangyack Empire are parasites, Parasitus," said Angelus. "And all parasites come from a host; in this case…they came from you." Feeling a little bit more in control of the situation, Angelus was bold enough to lay down the truth that he knew that the Celestials desperately sought to keep hidden. He knew this information would keep him alive, for now. "The Celestials are responsible for Zangyack's existence and now you can't clean up the mess because they've become too powerful. Orphan is paying the price, isn't he?"

"Shut your mouth, Angelus," warned Yahweh.

"I'll leave your mate alone so long as you leave the Rangers to me," said Angelus. "They have a greater role in this war then even Orphan would like to admit. Your mate seems to understand that, you get that, and so does Samael. You need the both of us alive to push them over that edge to where they will restore the balance that has been so righteously fucked up since the Apocalypse."

Yahweh still had a fire built up inside him that he wanted to use to extinguish Angelus and Illyria, but Angelus was right about one thing. The Celestials needed the Rangers, the universe needed the Rangers. He shifted his gaze to the Ranger Keys scattered on the floor and saw the proof that the Rangers needed to challenge Angelus on their own.

"Keep your nose clean, Angelus," said Yahweh, "and you too, Illyria. If I have to return here then I will not be so gentle."

The thunderous flapping of Celestial wings deafened the two for a moment, but it was soon gone. There was no trace left of Yahweh except for the injuries and damages that he had left behind in order to instruct them with a painful lesson.

Never piss off an Old One because it was terribly bad for your health.

* * *

Orphan descended rapidly from Paradise and soon found himself standing upon a ruined beach with a literal sea of chaos flowing just off shore, but it in no way masked the Primordial Parasitus entity's power from where it stood on a rock overlooking this sea of chaos. The man was over twice Orphan's size, even with the Celestial's new, muscular form that he acquired from Eric Myers Jr. A cape flowed down from an armour collar and spaulder. Hair a light brown in which it appeared almost green in appearance, and golden-brown eyes staring out of a pale face, the curtain of a cape hiding all else beneath the neck including the feet and hands.

"Titan," stated Orphan, emotionless till the last.

"You've arrived, my better half," answered the man "I have awaited your arrival for some time."

"You're Empire has become rather...bothersome, old friend," spoke Orphan, as he approached with silk-like soft movements. "Do you really think that I shan't risk Assiah 1.0 to defeat you?"

The Emperor of the Zangyack Space Empire grinned as he turned to face his "better half". It had been so long since they had seen each other face to face. They've mostly been playing their game through their pawns. "And then what would you do, hmm?" sneered Titan, arms crossed under his cape. "Seal us away again? But so long as your precious Samael is free, Chaos will reign just as free." He knew Orphan's greatest weakness, and that was his mate Samael. The Emperor had nothing to fear at all as he gazed upon Orphan's exhausted form.

Orphan kept his calm on the surface though as he refused to show any weakness to the Parasitus Emperor. "Sealing you away will only help me," answered Orphan calmly, showing his bare left arm. The curse inflicted upon him by Titan inflicted a great deal of harm to the Celestial, draining him of a great deal of his divine power.

"But in doing so you would have to seal away Samael and what little chance Celestials have for any sense of a balanced humanity," snickered Titan. Descending from his rock, Titan began to walk until he was past Orphan then spoke over his shoulder to him. "You may not feel the affect of that, but you would lose your precious Samael."

"Wouldn't be the first time..." countered Orphan blankly, causing Titan to chuckle.

"True, but did it hurt having to live millions of years without your precious Mate?" asked Titan, and Orphan shrugged.

As much as Oprhan liked to play it cool, they both understood the pain that would come from losing Samael. Orphan already proved how far he had been willing to go to reclaim his mate when he used Zodiark to get to Connor. "I know the pain well enough to know how much it will hurt when I distance myself from him or if I do decide to seal him away. I am thinking of all contingencies to dealing with you and your brood, Titan," growled Orphan, a glare over his shoulder. He prepared to draw his Celestial Blade as he sensed that Titan and himself were reaching their boiling point. "You can't win, you could never win!"

Titan roared in annoyance as he sent a blast of Chaos energy at Orphan who blocked it with a wave of his hand and teleported away. Or rather, Titan believed that he had chased Orphan away when soon he felt Orphan's hand on his back and the initiation of the 'Supernova' ability before the entire Star system they were in was torn apart in a golden light with Titan being torn apart as well.

Unleashing the powers of Creation, Orphan chose the destruction of this vacant Star system in order to teach Titan a lesson. The Zangyack Emperor could already feel the pressure of 'Supernova' burning his flesh, but it would not be enough to destroy him. Titan would survive the destruction of the system but he would remember the damage Orphan did to him.

Titan's essence stewed from his injured pride as Orphan issued his last, telepathic statement: _"Next time we meet, tell me how much getting blown apart hurts."_

* * *

_END!_

That's right folks, Orphan was having a "nice" chat with the Zangyack Emperor, Titan. I wonder what consequences the Rangers will have to face because of Orphan pissing off Titan.

On the next chapter, the Rangers are back in the treasure hunting game. This time though, they get an obscure mission to try and figure out, while Jezebel sends out a new Action Commander to crush her foes. But if the Rangers can get this new power in their hands then it'll be the key to saving their asses. Find out what happens in **The Time Dinosaur!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone that's been reading and reviewing. It makes writing a little bit easier. SOOOOOOOOOOO! Let's just say things will be getting interesting in this chapter. I'll let you get to reading so that you can see what I mean. Read and review! P.S. I kind of want to write a new Twilight fic that's JacobXSeth and I also want to write something involving Dragon Age that focuses on Carver Hawke...just putting that out there. **

**The Time Dinosaur: **

Locked in combat, the Galactic Pirate Rangers found themselves dealing with another one of the Zangyack Space Empire's Action Commanders. The Rangers had proven themselves to be victorious in one sense since they defeated the Action Commander with their Final Wave attacks. However, that wasn't the end of it all as the Action Commander returned in monstrous size. The Rangers summoned the Galactic Galleon to form the Megazord, while Silver Ranger was forced to watch from the sidelines.

The five components of the Megazord began to split up in order to disorient the Action Commander long enough to combine. With stunned blasts to keep the Action Commander off guard, the Zords merged together to form a single Megazord. Pirate King Megazord entered the forest battlefield against the Action Commander.

The Commander of the day was Nanoanoda, a bizarre Action Commander that looked like a giant, colorful germ with mechanized armor. The Action Commander attempted to crush the Rangers by firing high-powered laser blasts to rip the Megazord's armor to shreds. The Megazord withstood the impact though and came out strong as the Rangers summoned the Mystic Dragon for backup.

Unleashing a belt of fire from its dragon mouth, Mystic Pirate Megazord delivered a stunning blow to Nanoanoda down a couple of pegs. The Action Commander grumbled under his breath as he tried to get back up on his feet when the Rangers unleashed the dragon to perform a spell binding finale against him.

Nanoanoda was left crying out in agony as three, mystical seals ensnared his body. The triple seals tore him to shreds, putting an end to today's battle.

While the Rangers celebrated their victory in the cockpit of the Megazord, Silver Ranger reverted back into his civilian form.

Jett stood there, looking at the monitor with Alpha 8 to watch the battle. The fighting was finished but Jett was left wanting as he dropped his head in silence. He provided a powerful asset to the team, but without a Megazord then he couldn't be much help during the fights. Without the firepower that a Megazord provided then he was only so useful.

It was a problem that Jett had trouble facing as he left Alpha 8 alone to start work on dinner.

* * *

Dinner was ready that day, making things a lot easier on the Rangers. The fighting was hard and took a lot out of them so it was important that they got a good meal out of it.

Jade, Leona, and Chris were fighting over most of the food which was nothing new. Mika, Tomas, and Jett were left watching the main event taking place. Even Alpha 8 watched as he was recharging his systems, laughing at them with his robotic laugh for how insane the Rangers were.

It was critical though that Alpha 8 reigned things back in though. The Rangers have been distracted for far too long that they were unable to focus on their primary mission. Not that it was their fault though since the Empire was attacking ferociously, the Primordial Monsters were up to trouble, and Angelus was in the picture now.

Since things were quieting down some, it was time to resume focus on finding the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. And in order to get that treasure, the Rangers needed to find a way to master all of the Greater Powers of the past Rangers.

For now though, Alpha was content enough to leave the Rangers alone for the night. They had just finished a battle and were in need of a rest. He would leave them be as each one were surrounded by their own thoughts and issues. Jade was still trying to piece together what made her so strong during her fight against Angelus and Illyria, Chris and Tomas were busy with their relationship, Leona wanted more food, Mika was thinking up ways to update her database, and Jett was still busy with his Megazord dilemma.

It was messy, but hopefully they would piece it together soon enough.

* * *

The Calnus was buzzing as one of the first signals from the Throneworld had breached the jammers that originated from Earth. Under ordinary circumstances, the crewmen on the Calnus wouldn't be so worried, but due to the origins of the signal…everyone was panicking. The transmission was encrypted with the Emperor's personal seal.

Jezebel entered the bridge, shifting into the white dress with the pink trim at the front that her father approved of. She assembled her counsel there to be ready for the transmission that they were about to receive from her father. Atlas, Emerald, and Wyatt knelt behind her, while the Centurions dropped to the ground in praise of their lord and master.

A sigh escaped Jezebel's lips as she issued a command to the ship's processors to open the transmission. It was time to face her father, hopefully this time he wouldn't be as angry with her as he was the last time.

The Zangyack Emperor, Titan, appeared on screen as a ghostly silhouette. His previous encounter with Orphan left him weakened, recovering in an spiritual form as his body slowly regenerated itself. The joke was on Orphan though as it would force the Emperor to pull more energy out from the Celestial's lifeforce.

The crew of the Calnus all noticed the current state of the Emperor's form. Seeing the appearance was disheartening, but they believed that Titan would be able to return stronger from whatever had inflicted such damage to him.

"Princess Jezebel," howled the voice of her father, "why have you yet to defeat the Space Pirates? Almost a dozen of my Action Commanders have been crushed by the pirates and the Earth still continues to defy me. I also hear that the Alpha Monsters are free to walk the planet! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

For a split second, Jezebel had her eyes on Atlas. The Champion was terrified as he feared that the princess would throw him under the starship yet again. He would be surprised though as the princess stood to face her father. "All I can ask for is your forgiveness, father," said the princess. "Even with the assistance of Lieutenant Wyatt, the Space Pirates have continued to elude us. They are crafty and unpredictable."

"What will it take for you to crush these pirates, Jezebel?" said Titan.

"Honestly, father…I am not certain," said the princess. "We cannot underestimate them though. I will use all the resources that I have at my disposal to crush them. I swear that I will not fail you again, father."

The glow of the Emperor's silhouette began to grow stronger. Titan wasn't pleased by what he was hearing, but it was well enough to keep him from blowing anything up. "Do not fail me again, my daughter," said Titan. "I am not a patient Parasitus."

The transmission ended with them escaping the Emperor's wrath yet again. But just how much time they borrowed was uncertain.

* * *

Nightfall had fallen on the Galactic Galleon that night, ushering the Rangers into a pleasant sleep. They were painfully oblivious to the plots of their Imperial foes as they found themselves busy recovering from the battle earlier that day.

Jett patted down his pillow as he placed his head against it, while staring up at the ceiling. He could hear Chris and Tomas sleeping in the bed next to his so he was only left with the thoughts leftover from earlier that day. With only the lights of the stars against the sea to illuminate his path, Jett found himself lost to the grim feelings he had in his chest.

Without the advantages that came with wielding a Megazord, Jett felt horribly inadequate to his Rangers friends. In combat, he was their equal, but without access to a giant, fighting machine then there was nothing he could really do during times of need. And since they were fighting a colossal Empire that has already dominated a vast majority of the galaxy then it was necessary to have one more Zord on their side that could help repel the galactic invasion.

So he was left with no other choice but to find a way to create a Zord of his own. He felt himself to be capable of such a feet since he did originally majored in Engineering before pursuing History in the post-graduate fields. Plus, if he was desperate for help, he could always turn to Mika's database and Alpha 8 for assistance.

Tossing the covers off his bed, Jett decided to get to work on that project. He made sure to stay quiet since he didn't want to wake his roommates up from their sleep as he slipped his feet into a pair of slippers and threw a shirt on. He briefly turned back to see Tomas spooned against Chris's backside, both of them were facing away from the door so he was able to sneak out of their quietly enough.

Jett took off to the bridge where he found himself facing the central computer. He didn't see Alpha 8 anywhere so he figured that he was alone with his pursuits as he began to dive into the Megazord's critical files. The first place to go to when designing his own Megazord was to figure out just how to construct a Megazord so he needed to analyze Pirate King Megazord's files.

The files started to open themselves up one by one until they completely filled the screen. Jett was completely stunned by just how many programs and designs went into creating a Megazord. He tried to assume that it was because Pirate King Megazord was made up of five separate components, but he couldn't make any assumptions as they would be too dangerous.

If he fucked up creating the Megazord then he risked putting himself and the team in grave danger.

"Easy there, Jett," he told himself, "I need to do this slowly. Now, where to start? Should I just stick with the basic art design or go to something a little more complex?"

Ignoring his mindless rambling, Jett started with trying to come up with the basic requirements for the Megazord. He tried to figure out what was absolutely necessary and what features he would like it to have to optimize its fighting power. From there, he could figure out how to make everything run smoothly.

A couple of hours had to pass since Jett began it because from the windows it was visible that the stars were losing their shine, while the sky was getting brighter from the sun. After all the time that had passed, Jett still felt as though he had gotten nowhere with this project of his. It was becoming frustrating for him as he smashed his fist against the central computer, causing the screen to briefly fade away with the template he created being deleted with it.

"Damn it all!" screamed Jett. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What is the matter, Jett?"

Alpha 8 entered the bridge with the robot showing signs of concern for the young man. He had only briefly caught sight of Jett's project, but the image wasn't strong enough to fully understand what he had been up to.

Jett sighed as he turned the chair around to face Alpha. He figured that since he had failed so epically that he was in desperate need of Alpha's help. "I need to figure out how to construct a Megazord, Alpha," said Jett. "These battles are starting to get more intense so we desperately need the extra firepower. Is there anything at all that you can do to help me?"

That really bit the bucket as Alpha 8 gave out a robotic sigh. He got closer to Jett before leaning against the computer to pull up some files. "I'm afraid that I cannot help you, Jett," said Alpha 8. "I am unable to create a Megazord because I was never built with that function nor have I developed the necessary updates that my predecessors had."

"What do you mean?" said Jett. "Weren't you involved in the construction of the Angel Force Zords?"

"No, I was not," said Alpha 8. "The Angel Force Zords and the Sentinel Zords were both constructed by the Celestials. I was only responsible for making them function properly and to be calibrated for human use."

Jett shook his head as that really put a snag on his plans. It couldn't be over though as he thought about the ship itself. "What about the Galactic Galleon?" said Jett. "Surely you were responsible in its construction!"

"Again, the Celestials constructed the Galactic Galleon," said Alpha 8. "The Celestial, Samael, had the Galactic Galleon and Zords commissioned after having created the Galactic Pirates Powers. He merely entrusted the Zords and all maintenance under the care of Superior Red, you Rangers, and myself."

"Damnit!" Jett said, again. "But why would Samael leave me powerless to fight if he went through the trouble to give me powers? He's the Angel of Death…is he just trying to finish me off? Finish us all off so Zangyack can take over?"

"Of course not!" said Alpha 8. "Samael is a true friend and an amazing ally, Jett! Samael trusts the Rangers and believes in use more so then any other Celestial. If it wasn't for him then we'd have no Celestial allies in the first place."

Feeling confused, Jett wasn't sure how that made sense at all. Why would a Celestial who had supreme authority over death give a crap about mortals? "Why does Samael care what happens to us?" asked Jett. It truly was a complicated matter to him. Shouldn't Samael be happy with death and destruction since those were fields that he excelled in?

"It's…complicated," said Alpha 8, stopping himself from going any further. As much as he would like to reveal Samael's true intentions, Alpha knew that he couldn't. Alpha had made a promise to Samael to keep silent, to keep the life of Connor Song hidden from all. "Samael is on our side, Jett, and that is all that matters. I'm sure that he is having the Celestials working on a Zord of your own even as we speak."

Jett didn't find that comforting at all as he began to get back up on his feet. He thanked Alpha for his time as he shuffled towards his room to get at least some sleep.

All he knew was that without a Zord, he wouldn't be able to really help the team at all.

Alpha 8 sighed as Jett left the bridge. He closed the Megazord files that had been opened up as he tried to think of a way that might help Jett out. He could always try to contact Samael, but he felt that he shouldn't do that due to the turmoil up in Paradise. With the Zangyack posing such a large threat, Alpha had to assume that the Celestials were far too busy trying to maintain some semblance of order.

So for now, Alpha just had to buy the Rangers more time until things changed.

* * *

Order was only recently reestablished on the Aquila with repairs being completed.

Angelus sat at his newly, built throne with bruises still marking his flesh from when Yahweh had attacked them. He could still feel the grip of the Old One on his flesh, which made his skin crawl with fear as he remembered the look of raw anger in Yahweh's eyes.

At least he didn't fare as poorly as Illyria did. His Daimon ally was still recovering from the damage that Yahweh had did to her arm. While she was an incredibly powerful creature, the wrath of an Old One was powerful enough to break down all of her defenses. It was going to take her far more time to recover after facing a direct attack like that, while Angelus had been shown some kindness by the Celestial.

The only thing keeping him alive was the critical information that he knew about the true nature of the universe and the threat of the Zangyack Empire. He knew that Yahweh was privileged to a plentiful amount of this information, but the Alpha Vampire knew some things that not even the Old One knew.

For just how long that was going to keep him alive, he wasn't sure. So long as he kept away from Wyatt then Angelus could do anything he wanted with the Rangers.

Pouring himself a shot of whiskey, Angelus took the shot down his throat to numb some of the residual pain leftover because of Yahweh. For now, he'd stick to the shadows and let the Empire play with the Rangers until he was back to his full strength. He'd wait until then or if his mother decided to show her face.

Basically he would wait until whatever big came next.

* * *

Closing the monitor, Jezebel had a cheerful grin on her face as she sent her Action Commander down to Earth to follow her orders. She had a charming plan to crush the Rangers, one that would hopefully win her the approval of her father. With him regenerating from the attack, it was ill advised to bring any bad news to the Emperor.

So the princess had to make certain that this plan was flawless.

Atlas approached her throne with Emerald beside him to issue a final report on the state of the plan. As for the lieutenant, Wyatt was not present on the bridge as he was busy with his own personal affairs. He should be returning soon enough though.

With the report, they were able to assure that the Action Commander was moving out on Earth, but there was still enough time to modify the plan in case things didn't go well. Accounting for disrupted signals because of their last attack, the Empire's forces on Earth had to find new ways to call for an additional fleet. With numbers twice the size as the original fleet then it would be certain that the Space Pirates wouldn't stand a chance.

"The signal booster should counteract the effects of the jammers," said Emerald. "I programmed it with enough firewalls to account for any resistance."

"I do advise that we provide Action Commander Osogain with reinforcements though," said Atlas. "We can construct over three dozen more Centurions in the next two hours if you are willing to wait that long, princess."

Princess Jezebel nodded her head as she saw the wisdom in supply more numbers. They had made the mistake of underestimating the Rangers one too many times. "We can't afford any slip ups," said the princess. "We have to assume that our current numbers might fail. Atlas, ensure that we have more Centurions ready to fight the Rangers. Emerald, construct more firewalls to protect our signal booster."

"And what should I do, princess?" Wyatt asked, entering the chamber.

"Keep the Rangers busy," said Jezebel. "This plan cannot fail!"

The princess dismissed her counsel as she retreated to her chambers as the operation was already underway.

* * *

On Earth, the Rangers made their way into a nearby town to pick up some supplies. They managed to keep themselves from raising any unwanted suspicions from the locals in Silver Hills.

Jett still found himself lost in the thoughts he had about his short-comings. He had no idea what he would do if he couldn't construct a Zord for himself. He tried not to let that overwhelm him, but he just couldn't keep it out of his head.

Lucky for him, he was about to be seriously distracted by that.

There was laughter coming from Tomas as Chris rubbed his face against the prince. Tomas couldn't help it as the stubble on Chris's face sent tingles throughout his body. But those tingles only got stronger as Tomas let out a strong gasp for breath and immediately clung onto Chris's hand, alarming the young man.

Mika was the first to notice Tomas's eyes go white as she pushed Leona to help Chris. The two of them caught the prince as the vision flooded Tomas's senses, compelling him to issue another prophecy.

"_Harness the powers of the past and the future to unlock a power unlike any other,"_ whispered Tomas. _"Two powers will unite as one to release the weapon for the one who needs it."_

Tomas was half-passed out as Chris and Leona helped him to his feet. It took a minute for him to shake it off, but he was recovering faster now then he had from previous visions.

They gave it a minute before trying to piece together Tomas's latest vision. Tomas was hanging onto Chris for support, while Jade pulled Mika and Jett aside to help figure out how this works. Leona joined them as she wanted to figure out what this meant too since she was at a loss about what the hell Tomas had gone off about.

"Is anyone else confused?" asked Leona.

"We all are," said Jett, "but I have an idea about what powers we need to look out for."

"Go for it," said Jade.

Thinking about it for a second more, Jett really thought he was on something. It felt great to worry about something else other than his lack of a Zord problems. "Well, the powers of the future could only mean one team, the Time Force Rangers," said Jett. "The Time Force Rangers are originally from the year 3000."

"That sounds like the future power," said Leona, "but what about the powers from the past?"

"How far in the past should we look for?" added Jade.

Mika picked her head up as she thought about that for a second more. Data from her database began to pop up that gave her at least a theory. "We could try searching for the Earth's dinosaurs," said Mika. "There are two teams that have used the powers of the dinosaurs: the Mighty Morphin Rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers."

Coming back into the scene, Chris no longer had to support Tomas since the prince was back up on his feet. The two of them rejoined their group after hearing everything that the others talked about. "So then we could be searching for either one," said Chris.

"And the Time Force Rangers too," said Tomas. "Well, at least we'll get two Greater Powers for the price of one."

The Rangers had to agree that was a tempting offer, but they still had no idea where to go from that. The vagueness of Tomas's prophecy was too difficult for them to understand so they just decided that they were going to let Fate sort things out for him.

Before they could think about this anymore, they heard something in the distance that sounded off. The sound was followed by screaming and some people running away with one word escaping their lungs that caused the Rangers to become alarm. "Zangyack" was screamed at the top of their lungs, which led the Rangers to running in the opposite direction to face the Imperial threat.

Running towards danger, the Rangers took out their Pirate Cellulars and Galactic Cellular. They popped in their respective Ranger Keys to prepare for trouble. "Ranger Change!" shouted the six of them. "Pirate Revolution!"A massive burst of light washed over them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

The Rangers ended up in the middle of a plaza where they saw dozens of Centurions blocking the place off. They spotted Wyatt in the middle of it all with an Action Commander that was carrying some weird, miniature tower. The Action Commander was pretty odd himself as he was two-toned with a mixture of orange and silver. His arms were giant fins, and various spikes grown out from his shoulder and head. Now, whatever the tower he was carrying was for though, they knew it wasn't going to be for anything good.

Wyatt turned to the side, spotting the Rangers as a grin started to form on his face. He raised Excalibur up over his shoulders as he introduced the Rangers to Action Commander, Osogain. "You won't stop us, Rangers," said Wyatt. "We'll reverse the damages done by your signal jammers. Then we'll have a new fleet arrive to burn this planet to the ground!"

"Over our dead bodies!" shouted Red Ranger.

"So let it be," laughed Wyatt. "Centurions, attack!"

The Centurions moved out against the Rangers, charging into battle against them. Red Ranger and Silver Ranger pushed themselves to the front lines, while the other four stayed back. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger tossed their Pirate Pistols to Green Ranger and Pink Ranger in exchange for their Pirate Cutlasses. Once the switch was made, the Rangers went back up to the frontlines to clean this mess.

As the Centurions went after the Rangers, Wyatt kept Osogain back. He pressed the tip of Excalibur against the Action Commander as he had some orders for him. "Get out of here now," said Wyatt. "Get to work on activating the tower once you're out of sight. We can't afford to have the Rangers interfere."

"Yes sir," said Osogain. "The Rangers won't be able to get anywhere near me!"

The Action Commander took off, getting out of sight, while Wyatt was left alone with the Rangers and the Centurions.

Silver Ranger swung his trident around to knock a Centurion Officer away from him. He quickly converted it to blaster form as he jumped on top of the officer as he opened fire on the foot soldiers, blasting them back before they could get any closer towards him.

Green Ranger was close as she rolled away from getting attacked by a few Centurions. She got back up on her feet to shoot them down before dropping to the ground once more. She pushed her legs against the ground to slide across the floor to give her a little more movement.

Yellow Ranger had Red Ranger's back as the two of them tried to reach Osogain. They had to put that Action Commander down, but every time that they tried to get closer they were blocked by more Centurions. Yellow Ranger would try hard to cut everyone down a size as Red Ranger shot away with interference, but the numbers kept going up.

Pink Ranger was busy helping Blue Ranger out as he shot away Centurions with his pistols. He was acting a little trigger happy, while Blue Ranger was hacking Centurions away as he was pushing to get closer to his brother. Pink Ranger couldn't do much more as more Centurions started to surround him just as Wyatt found his brother.

Blue Ranger guarded himself well against his brother's attack. Wyatt pushed Excalibur against the cutlasses that protected his younger brother. He was going to force his younger brother into submission, but Blue Ranger was stubborn enough to resist Wyatt's advances.

It only got worse for Wyatt as Silver Ranger had cleared out a reasonable batch of Centurions and had come into to back Blue Ranger up. The trident pushed Wyatt back a few inches since he was avoiding the three, sharp points that could rip his stomach to bits.

Wyatt noticed that the Centurions were dropping like flies all around him. In a few minutes, the Rangers were back together after crushing the four dozen Centurions that he had brought to face the heroes. He was horribly disappointed, but he could sense that Osogain had got away so the mission wasn't a complete failure.

Disappearing in a swirl of dark orbs, Wyatt left the Rangers to make his own escape.

Powering down, the Rangers started to circle around each other. They knew that the Action Commander had escaped, which was a really bad thing as they tried to contact Alpha for backup. They needed to figure out how to track the Action Commander down before he could get away with the Empire's plot.

"I'm unable to track his exact location, Rangers," responded Alpha 8. "I can, however, tell that he is still within the city. He will be aboveground in order to ensure the efficiency of the signal tower."

"Then I guess we're splitting up then," said Jade. "If you find him don't try to take him on alone until after you've contacted everyone else."

"Got it!" said the Rangers.

Everyone began to part ways as they took off, trying to track down Osogain.

* * *

The hunt was on for the Action Commander.

Jett followed through the plan to split up to prevent the Commander from finishing calibration of the tower. Just the thought of another invasion attacking the Earth sent him into a panic since there was no army of Power Rangers to save the planet this time around. The weight of the world was on the six of them so he quickly made his way around the city to find any trace of the Action Commander that they had briefly encounter earlier.

Tripping on a ledge, Jett nearly landed flat on his face. He luckily manage to grab onto a rail from a nearby stairway to keep that from happening as his Galactic Cellular started to ring as well. The awkwardness of his position was getting really weird as he at least fixed his feet so that he could grab the cellular.

He noticed the Morpher wasn't ringing from a call, but it's radar was going off. He sat down on the staircase as he used the Morphers sensors to pick up on just what was going on. From what he could tell, there was a tremendous amount of energy coming his way, which was enough to raise some serious alarms for him.

Jett prepared to morph, but time just was not on his side. The energy that his Galactic Cellular had picked up had already reached him and instantly swept the Ranger up. A wave of divine power washed over Jett, causing him to briefly cry out in pain as he pulled away from his current location.

It felt like his molecules were going berserk as he was sent someplace far away from Silver Hills.

The wave of energy dropped him halfway across the country until he was inside a twenty-four hours diner. There was nothing extraordinary about this particular diner, it looked about as generic as any other diner. It was also already late in whatever town he was in now so no one noticed Jett's sudden arrival. And this time too, Jett fell face first to the ground as his body was still cringing from the sudden relocation.

"What the hell?" Jett said to himself as he noticed the blah diner he was in. Why would someone go through all the trouble of transporting him to a place like this?

He was about to get an answer when he noticed someone sitting at a nearby booth with a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. The steam was coming up, allowing the man sitting at the booth to take in the fresh scent of caffeine.

For a second, Jett swore that the stranger had looked at him but wasn't certain about that. The Ranger was still on the ground when the man picked up the cup to take a sip from there. "Get up off your feet, Mr. Moore," said the stranger, "and sit down at the booth. We have some business to discuss." Oblivious due to his mortal status, Jett was in the presence of the Celestial King, Orphan.

A surprised gasp escaped from Jett's throat as he felt some dangerous power coming off the stranger's body. It was frightening, but also oddly familiar. It only got worse too as Jett hurt the flapping of wings behind him and soon took notice that behind him was the Celestial, Samael.

Samael looked equally surprised to see Jett here in this place after being summoned himself. His eyes shifted to the booth as he walked away from the Ranger to approach the one that had brought them here. Orphan continued to sit at the booth without showing any signs of emotion as he continued to drink his coffee. "What is the meaning of this, Orphan?" said Samael. "You know I have other business to attend to. Why are we having a coffee date with a Power Ranger in the middle of a war?"

"Because we're going to discuss your betrayal, Samael!" Orphan said with a frightening amount of calm. "Now, the both of you, sit down before I get even more angry with you."

Jett didn't need to be told twice as he got up and ran towards the booth. He dropped to a seat as Samael took the place beside Orphan. Jett's heart was slamming against his chest as realized just how much trouble he was in right now. Being in the presence of Samael, the Celestial of Death was scary enough, but Jett knew a least enough about Orphan to know that he was in trouble.

His Aunt Alice told him about Orphan, the First Celestial. If Orphan was mad at him without even meeting him before then Jett knew that his life was in serious danger.

The only thing he could think about was how he was going to get out of this alive.

* * *

Locked away in silence, Atlas and Emerald were meeting in secret in the Calnus. They sealed themselves away in a private area of the ship as they had some concerns that they needed to address concerning their charming lieutenant.

Emerald sat down on a nearby crate as Atlas gazed out at the stars from a nearby window. They both knew that they had to be cautious about what they said, especially since they couldn't risk their words coming out into public without evidence. They didn't want the charges of treason to be used against them when they were trying to prove Wyatt was the traitor.

"Did you notice something odd occurring on the ship a few days ago?" said Atlas. "It was around the time Wyatt was 'attacked' by Angelus and Illyria."

Nodding her head, Emerald had pulled out a data pad that she had connected to the ship. It contained all her reports that she opened up to that particular day. "There was a brief, disruption in power that I just happened to detect," said Emerald. "The disruption only lasted a millisecond, but I noticed it nonetheless. Something disrupted the ship's functioning and I was able to trace the anomaly to Wyatt's bedroom."

"Can we use that against him?" said Atlas.

"Not just yet," said Emerald. "Wyatt could claim that he was casting a spell for his healing or he using his powers for official business. Without knowing the nature of what occurred inside his bedroom, we have nothing solid to hit him with."

Atlas growled as he grinded his teeth against each other. He kept his eyes out to the sea of stars in order to maintain some of his calm. "The brat is going to get away with murdering all of us at this rate," said Atlas. "We know that he cannot be trusted. Jezebel is too enthralled by him to notice that we needed to dispose of him."

"We continue to monitor him then," said Emerald. "I will see if we can have some special spies to track him down. Maybe they will be able to see something that we cannot."

"Maybe," said Atlas as he stormed out of their meeting grounds.

In seconds, Atlas had disappeared from her sight as Emerald held the data pad closer to her face. She was zeroing in on the power fluctuations that she had spotted in Wyatt's bedroom. She had seen something like it before, but she couldn't think of just where.

Emerald closed the file though as she knew that she shouldn't be looking there for answers. She would have to turn to the Imperial Archives for the answers that she sought.

* * *

Hiding off someplace to finish his mission, Osogain was finishing the calculation sequence of the signal tower that would push for stronger transmission. He cleared through most of the dirty work, now just a few more strokes of the keys would be enough to finish the mission. Then, the Imperial Fleet would arrive to blast this miserable planet to space rubble.

It would be truly glorious, thought the Action Commander.

Osogain was so distracted by his dreams for victory that he wasn't aware that someone was watching him. He had a clever thief watching him, issuing a warning to her teammates to prepare them for an incoming trouble.

The concrete pillar of a nearby building served as a good hiding place for Leona as she contacted the other Rangers that she had found the Action Commander. She also urged them to hurry up since he was almost done with the transmission that the Empire was trying to send.

With that taken care of, Leona took out her Ranger Key to buy them a bit more time until trouble came. "Ranger Change!" said Leona. "Pirate Revolution!" She inserted the Ranger Key into her Pirate Cellular to morph. A burst of light washed over her as she morphed into the Yellow Ranger and moved into the light to taken on the Action Commander.

Yellow Ranger opened fire on Osogain with her Pirate Pistol, doing enough damage on him to get his attention. She had another Ranger Key with her as she tried to fire at the signal tower next only to have the Action Commander defend that with his mighty fin. The attack might have been intercepted, but at least she kept him from finishing his mission.

"Oh look, a fish out of water," said Osogain. "Do you think you can stop me, little guppy?"

Trading her pistol for her Pirate Cellular, Yellow Ranger had to disagree with him. "We'll see who the guppy is at the end of this! Trust me, fish-bait, you're gonna hate yourself after this!" she shouted at him. Inserting the Ranger Key into the key slot, she started to morph into one of her predecessors. "Ranger Change! It's Morphin Time!" A burst of yellow light washed over her as she morphed into the Yellow Go-Squad Ranger.

The uniform was rather plain as it was just a yellow bodysuit with four orange lines on her chest. She did have a rather cool cape though and a big, belt buckle with some stylish black gloves and boots. Throwing her arms up into the air, Yellow Ranger prepared to fight the Action Commander as a Go-Squad Ranger.

Osogain attacked Yellow Ranger head on with the two of them now going at it. Yellow Ranger dove out of the way of an incoming attack before turning back around to extend her leg to press it against his lower back. The attack threw him off his game, but it didn't last too long though as he was coming back around to get her.

Yellow Ranger rolled away before springing back onto her feet. She guarded against an incoming punch from his fins only to get swatted away by his other fin. She stumbled around a bit as Osogain tried to grab her from behind. She managed to use his momentum to flip him over her shoulder to throw him down to the ground, which happened to revert her back into her pirate form.

She took out her Pirate Cutlass, while the Action Commander was getting back up on his feet. The two of them went right back at it with neither one showing any signs of buckling down.

* * *

At the diner, Orphan had a pretty waitress pour him a fresh cup of coffee, while Samael and Jett looked equally terrified of him. Aside from the scruffy features of his current form, what was most terrifying about Orphan was not his appearance but the raw power he wielded. He already proved that despite the curse inflicted upon him by Titan that he could still rip the Zangyack Emperor a new asshole and destroy an entire star system if he desired.

However, neither one were aware of that "battle" occurring.

Orphan took a sip from the black coffee before placing it back down on the table. "Now, we have some business to discuss, don't we?" he said to his guests. Samael and Jett both gulped as they quivered from their respective seats. Samael knew that it was pointless for him to run since he was beside Orphan, but he could send Jett away before Orphan got his hands on him. Only that would be pointless in the long run since Orphan would snatch Jett up if he really wanted the mortal as he claimed. "You're probably wondering why I would bring you both here. Like really, what do you two have in common with each other? Samael, you're ancient and powerful and my mate. And Jett, you're an insignificant mortal who just happens to be mildly intelligent and a Power Ranger."

Normally, Jett would come up with a witty remark, but he was too busy trying not to piss his pants. He'd let Orphan verbally lash out at him for as long as he wanted if it meant his human ass would get out of here alive.

Samael kept his silence as well as he felt Orphan grab onto his hands. The grip that Orphan had on him was rather intense, causing Samael to feel both terrified and aroused as he submitted to his mate.

"Let's see, now why are you both here then?" said Orphan. "Now, I remember. You fucked with my universe." Orphan didn't say anything else as he took a sip from his coffee. Jett had no idea where this was going, but Samael could tell what his mate meant. He cowered against him as Orphan turned his gaze towards the Celestial. "Your job is to ferry souls to the next life, but you didn't do that with Jett. Instead, you brought his soul back from the grave, making him cheat Death, and made him into a Power Ranger too."

The grip on Samael's hand only grew stronger as Orphan squeezed it tighter. Had he been human, the bones would've been completely shattered, but Samael was more resilient then that as he withstood Orphan's wrath for the moment.

"You've both done a great deal of damage to the balance of the universe," continued Orphan. "By cheating Death, Jett Moore, you've given the Empire a temporary edge against me. I am here to rectify that damage."

Jett had a terrible feeling he knew what Orphan meant by that. His knuckles were turning white as he grabbed onto his jeans, trying not to make any sudden movements. "I…I had no idea…sir," Jett said, sounding as respectful as he could. His fear was getting the best of him though as he did everything to avoid looking Orphan in the eyes.

"Of course you didn't, you're a fucking human," said Orphan. "Selfish and irresponsible, I expect nothing else from your kind."

Orphan went silent as the waitress returned, oblivious to the conversation that they were having. She had a pot of coffee in her hand and began to refill Orphan's cup. The Old One thanked her for her service, causing the young woman to smile at him in such a charming way.

Then, before anyone could blink, Orphan had released Samael's hand in order to grab the waitress by her head. In less than a second, he snapped her neck, ending her young life right there. The nameless waitress fell to the ground, dead, with the pot of fresh coffee shattering and burning her dead flesh.

"Balance restored," Orphan said, simply. "This poor girl, Ashley Leto, had to pay the price for your actions." He turned to Jett and Samael, making sure that they saw the dead waitress and the lifeless look in her eyes. Her soul left her body, being pulled to its next destination, while Orphan returned to his seat on the booth. "Because you cheated death, Jett, another life had to be exchanged for your soul. Let this be a lesson to the both of you, you will NEVER get away with fucking with the balance of Assiah under my watch. Try again then there will be a second, a twentieth, and a hundredth until you finally learn your lesson."

"Balance is all that matters," said Orphan. "Now, go home, Jett, and think about what I just said."

With the wave of his hand, Orphan sent Jett out of the diner and back to his original location in Silver Hills. He made certain to put the fear of God into the human's soul. It was delightful enough, but he just wasn't done yet as he turned his sights to Samael.

There was remorse in Samael's eyes as he silently wished for forgiveness from his mate.

Orphan took a sip from the coffee he had before snapping his fingers. "Since this was your doing, Samael, your punishment will be far worse. You did, after all, bring Jett back to life and created the Silver Ranger powers without my permission," said the First Celestial. He didn't even make a move as Samael was pulled out from the booth. Orphan had summoned Luther and Halaliel down to Earth to retrieve Samael so that the Celestial of Death could face his punishment. "Lock him away in my chambers. I'll deal with him when I'm finished with my coffee."

The Celestials were silent, especially Samael. All Samael could do was hang his head down in shame as Luther and Halaliel brought him to Paradise where Orphan would deal with him in a more "personal" manner.

Meanwhile, Orphan continued to sit in the diner with his cup of fresh coffee. He slowly turned his head to Ashley's corpse before returning his attention to the coffee in his hand. A dark grin formed on his flawless face as he had to admit that she did make a good cup of coffee. It was almost a shame that she was dead now, but like he said earlier, balance was all that mattered.

* * *

Jett had to admit that his pants did feel a little wet as he returned to Silver Hills. His heart was pounding against his chest from his encounter with Orphan, leaving his mind in a state of shock when his stomach caught up to him. He ran towards a nearby patch of grass and started to throw up as he remembered the girl that Orphan killed in front of him.

That poor Ashley didn't even have a second to think as her neck was snapped by the First Celestial. Orphan showed no mercy, no remorse…nothing at all. He was just cold and wicked, which utterly terrified Jett as he tried to pull himself together. He didn't even bother think about what cruel fate Samael was suffering from because of him.

There wasn't even enough time for him to process it all as he heard yelling. His stomach was still in knots, but he knew that he didn't have time to worry since the others were in danger.

Jett ran towards the commotion where he saw the other Rangers fighting against Osogain. Pink Ranger and Green Ranger tried to blow the tower up, while the other three held off the Action Commander but that plan didn't work out so well. Osogain was surprisingly quick as he brushed the Rangers off then attack the other two.

Morphing, Silver Ranger entered the battle now to back up the others. He tore the Action Commander a new one with his Silver Trident, which gave the others the opportunity that they needed to put down some hurting. He kept his mind off the death that was on his hands as he focused on buying the others some more time since the Action Commander was a little sluggish now.

With that done, the others armed themselves well with their cutlasses and pistols. They charged them up with their Ranger Keys in order to destroy the tower before it could be responsible for leading a fleet of Imperial ships to their front door. "Final Wave!" shouted the Rangers. "Pirate Finish!" Releasing a bullet blast and powerful slash, the two attack combined as one to crush the tower. A bright explosion went off, meaning that the immediate threat was over now.

Silver Ranger pushed Osogain back as he inserted a Ranger Key of his own into the Silver Trident. He charged it up quickly to keep the Action Commander down. "Final Wave!" he shouted. "Pirate's Arrow!" He launched the trident with all his might, watching as it blasted the stubborn Action Commander, who wasn't done with them though.

Osogain survived the attack, but he was a lot weaker now.

The other Rangers regrouped with Silver Ranger as they prepared to finish this fight. It would take a little more oomph though then a simple Final Wave attack.

Red Ranger took out a Ranger Key from her buckled as she bumped Silver Ranger's shoulder. "I say we do a special Ranger Change for you," she told him. "We know you feel bad about not having a Zord of your own so let's show our enemies how useful you really are. Let's use some of our new Ranger Keys."

"Thanks, Captain," Silver Ranger said, taking out a new Ranger Key of his own.

The others did the same as they prepared to use their new powers against Osogain.

"Ranger Change! Chi Power!" shouted Red Ranger. Morphing into the White Aura Force Ranger, Red Ranger felt a greater burst of power.

"Ranger Change! SPD Emergency!" shouted Blue Ranger. Morphed into the Omega SPD Ranger, Blue Ranger was ready.

"Ranger Change! Wild Access!" shouted Yellow Ranger. Morphed into the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, Yellow Ranger was feeling a little wild.

"Ranger Change! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" shouted Green Ranger. Morphed into the Solaris Knight Mystic Force Ranger, Green Ranger felt the magic.

"Ranger Change! Let's Rocket!" shouted Pink Ranger. Morphed into the Silver Astro Ranger, Pink Ranger knew he could take them on.

"Ranger Change! Gold Ranger Power!" shouted Silver Ranger. Morphing into the Gold Zeo Ranger, Silver Ranger felt empowered to end this battle.

The Rangers took off into battle against the Action Commander to hit him with the final blows. Pink Ranger started to open fire with his blaster as Green Ranger did the same thing with her lamp blaster. The powers of magic and science collided to send the Action Commander flying up into the air.

Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger charged after Osogain to grab him with their hands. They slammed him back down to the ground, using the super strength that came with their new powers to really hit him with all their got. Osogain was completely stunned as the duo dragged him up to his feet, leaving him completely vulnerable.

Armed with their sword and staff, Red Ranger and Silver Ranger were ready to deliver the final blow. Saba and the Gold Power Staff was used to rip the last of his resistance to bits. Osogain gave out a final roar before dropping to his knees as the Rangers reverted back to their regular forms as he exploded in a trail of dust.

As much as they enjoyed kicking Osogain's ass, the fight wasn't over yet. A burst of light came down from the sky, hitting the spot where the Action Commander once stood as he was coming back for round three.

Summoning the Galactic Galleon, Pirate King Megazord entered the battlefield to end the fight. The Megazord started to blast the Action Commander with some cannon blasts, all of which were blown aside as Osogain swung his fin hands at the attack. The blasts were neutralized, causing the Rangers to switch their game as the summoned Red Lion.

The lion tried to crush the Commander, but Osogain was resilient as he pushed the Wild Zord away. Osogain unleashed a wave of electrical energy that did some nasty damage to Red Lion, forcing him to retreat to the Animarium.

"How did he get so tough?" asked Green Ranger.

"What power should we try now?" asked Pink Ranger.

Before the Rangers could revamp their strategy, Osogain unleashed a vicious blast of electrical energy at the Megazord. The Rangers were caught up in the dangerous assault as Pirate King Megazord fell to the ground. Several sparks continued to erupted from the Megazord as the power was being drained.

From on top of a building, Silver Ranger watched the fight and felt horrible that he couldn't do more to help. He clenched his fist, slamming it down against a nearby air duct as he felt like a total failure.

The other Rangers were in desperate need of his help yet he couldn't do a damn thing. It was bad enough that Ashley had to die because of him, but now his friends were going to pay a grim price too. He had no other choice but to watch as Osogain stomped on the beaten Megazord, leaving more scars on his mind.

"I have to stop this!" said Silver Ranger. "But I don't have the power to help them!"

"_Don't underestimate yourself, Jett."_

"_You have the power inside of you."_

Swearing that he heard someone talking to him, Silver Ranger turned back to see a pair of lights growing before him. The lights took a human form with a pair of faces appearing that he had never imagined that he'd ever see. Tommy Oliver and Eric Myers were standing before him, in their ghostly forms.

Years before the Angel Force Rangers became active, Tommy Oliver died from a form of cancer that was a result of his time spent as a Power Ranger: the Green and White Mighty Morphin Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, the first Red Turbo Ranger, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. As for Eric Myers, the Quantum Time Force Ranger, he had perished during the Apocalypse, fighting off the invasion of Daimons and Fallen Celestials. And here they both were, standing before a newbie with smiles on their faces as they placed their wise hands on his shoulders.

"_You carry our legacy," _said the soul of Eric Myers.

"_And you shall wield our power," _said the soul of Tommy Oliver.

"_Use your power to summon a weapon from the future, built with the powers of the dinosaurs!"_

The united souls of Tommy Oliver and Eric Myers left the Silver Ranger alone. He held up his Galactic Cellular, staring at it for a brief moment before turning back to the battle behind him. Osogain was still stomping on Pirate King Megazord, meaning that there wasn't much time left.

Silver Ranger knew what he had to do. Inserting the Quantum Ranger Key into the Morpher, he held it proudly up into the air. "Past and future collide as one!" he shouted. "Grant me the power to save the present! I summon thee, Timeasaur!"

A burst of light erupted from the Galactic Cellular, which reached up to the sky. A lone signal breached the void of time and space to reach the year 3030 where Time Force sent its weapon to help save the world.

Breaking through a portal through time, a new Megazord born from the Greater Powers of the Time Force Ranger and Mighty Morphin Rangers arrived to save the Galactic Pirates. Silver Ranger was in awe as he saw what appeared to be a giant shuttle with a T-Rex head and a giant drill at the front coming through the portal. It flew up in the air before firing bolts of energy its sides.

Osogain was knocked away from Pirate King Megazord as Silver Ranger leaped into the cockpit of Timeasaur.

Upon entering the Zord, Silver Ranger was ecstatic by what he saw. He was inside a cockpit that carried the similar pirate motif as Pirate King Megazord did. He sat down at his station and gripped the two wheels shaped like the helm of a proper ship. Spinning them around, Timeasaur Shuttle Mode rotated around as it flew towards Osogain's new location to jab the drill at the front of the ship at him.

The Action Commander growled as Silver Ranger cheered. Wondering what else the Zord could do, Silver Ranger inserted the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger Key into the one of the helm. The Quantum Time Force Ranger Key was already inserted into another one. He twisted the Mighty Morphin Ranger Key to turn up the heat of the battle.

Timeasaur began to shift around as it took on a new form. What appeared before everyone was a giant T-Rex. In this new form, Timeasaur transformed into its Dino Mode. In this mode, Timeasaur began to belch out a jet of fire from its mouth that really started to scorch the Action Commander until he was a grilled fish.

"Now let's make things really fun!" said Silver Ranger. "Let's see what my Ranger Key can do!"

Inserting his own Ranger Key into the third slot, Silver Ranger activated his powers in perfect harmony with the Mighty Morphin and Time Force Greater Powers. The result caused Timeasaur to shift around a bit more as it transformed into its Megazord Mode. In this Megazord form, the bulky feet of a dinosaur were present as the dominate color of the Megazord was blue with silver and gold accents. The head had the anchor emblem on its forehead with red horns sticking out. The right arm was a giant drill with the left arm having remains of the dinosaur head as a hand flexed its robotic systems.

Timeasaur Megazord was ready to finish things off for real. Silver Ranger piloted his shiny, new Megazord around to finish things off as they charged into battle against the Action Commander. Smashing the drill against the Action Commander's torso, Timeasaur Megazord sent Osogain down to the ground where he rolled back to his feet before getting blast of energy shot at him by the Megazord.

Silver Ranger twisted the three Ranger Keys around to charge up the final power. He was ready to put a stop to the Action Commander before anyone else could get hurt by this bozo.

"Galactic Triple Dream Drill!" shouted Silver Ranger.

The drill of Timeasaur Megazord was charged up to issue the final blow. It began to rapidly spin around with a colossal charge of energy ready to strike. The silhouettes of Timeasaur in its Shuttle and Dino Mode also arrived with their separate drills charged up.

United as one colossal drill, Timeasaur Megazord unleashed its full power against the Action Commander. Silver Ranger blasted Osogain to the next life once the drill collided against his body.

* * *

Despite the guilt he felt for Ashley's death and Samael being punished, Jett felt incredible now that he had a Megazord of his own. Timeasaur Megazord was amazing in its debut battle, and Jett knew that he could only get stronger from there! He had done the initial celebrating with his fellow crewmates who were all thrilled that because of him they now had two more Greater Powers in their possession.

The Rangers were discussing of new ways that they could make the new Megazord more effective in combat with Pirate King Megazord, while Jett took some time away for himself.

Jett was glad to be of real help now, but the guilt still stung him something fierce. Knowing that him being alive had cost someone else their chance at life was eating away at his soul. Jett knew he had to do something to make things right for the poor girl.

After searching for her online, he found out that Ashley was a single mom of two kids. He couldn't find the kids' father so he had to assume there was none. He also learned that she lived with her parents. Now, he was really starting to hate himself for what happened to her. No matter who was there to face Orphan, Jett knew that he would still feel guilt because everyone had a story. Even if it had been a criminal, there would've been some type of guilt surging through Jett to eat away at him.

The only thing he could do at the moment was to get a candle that he lit up for her. He placed the candle on a little tray then pushed it out into the sea, praying for her forgiveness and promising to find a way to make things right.

Stopping the Empire was the first thing that came to mind for Jett. If he could do that much then he would go off to confront Ashley's family to try and explain what happened to them. They had a right to know why she had died so tragically.

A sigh escaped from Jett's throat as he went back inside the ship, masking his guilt.

* * *

Arriving to the city at night, the monsters gathered for another one of their famous meetings. As usual, Zen-Aku was the first to show up. Zen-Aku waited for everyone to show before he issued their latest orders from the Mother-of-All.

Darkonda came in next before Serrator and Kamdor arrived as well. They gathered on the rooftop, looking out to the stars where they felt all the answers were waiting for them.

"The time is nearly upon us," said Zen-Aku. "The time to release Mother from Purgatory is coming soon. All we need now is the final sacrifice."

"Then that is what we'll get," said Serrator.

Zen-Aku nodded his head at the Alpha Chimera before turning to his other two brothers. He approached the Alpha Wraith and Alpha Shapeshifter for another business matter. "We cannot rely on Angelus's assistance," said Zen-Aku, "so it is up to you two to buy us time. If the Rangers learn of what we're up to then they will try to stop us."

"So we can finally crush those little brats?" said Darkonda.

"Don't crush them," said Zen-Aku. "Just keep them out of the way."

"Fine," said Kamdor, "but it would be more fun if we could kill them."

The Alpha monsters went their separate ways once more. Kamdor and Darkonda went their own way as they had plans of their own to deal with the Rangers, while Serrator and Zen-Aku went after the final sacrifice. There was so much that needed to be done before they could release the Mother-of-All-Monsters from the deepest depths of Purgatory.

* * *

Orphan calmly stood once more on Mount Everest on Earth and stared down through the mountains at the insects that ran around in the Country of India. Orphan never could understand the fascination that Samael had with humans and even with the accumulated knowledge and memories of Eric in his thoughts didn't help. Eric's memories simply brought Orphan more pain and showed that human fathers were in their way no better than the Creator...or more civilized than Celestial parents.

Orphan was himself a parent, his own son had been an ungrateful brat with Satanail whispering in his ear until Orphan cast Dumah at one point into the Underworld where he had almost been raped and mauled by Daimons. When Dumah had returned, he had hunted Primordial Daimons to near extinction and had distanced himself from Satanail. All Celestial 'Hatchlings' were like that, their parents had to eventually abandon their children so that they would learn vital lessons on their own and make their own way up the Celestial Hierarchy, ever since the Creator had learned that Orphan had allowed the breeding of Celestial Children, he had grudgingly allowed their existence...so long as this new law was followed utterly.

A 'loving father' had lowered the absolution of one law only add a new absolute law in its place and this time it was Samael that was trying to throw it into chaos. Sadly for Samael…Orphan would not allow the Celestials to devolve into anymore chaos, they had to be better than the Parasitus who had built their Empire on a foundation of paranoia and ugly randomness.

_"About time you got here,"_ hissed Orphan, mentally, as he glanced at Yahweh. _"Don't worry, there is an illusion over this area that will make any observers think we stand here on our own, just speak telepathically." _

_"Forgive my lateness, I was...distracting Emperor Titan from a few helpless victims,"_ stated Yahweh, telepathically causing Orphan and mental chuckle.

_"More like channeling his aggression towards stronger opponents rather than weaker targets, you have done potentially well...as they will now attack locations that are difficult to defend and easy to raid by Celestial Forces,"_ applauded Orphan mentally, with a pleased nod.

_"In that regard, Dumah has been doing surprisingly well on the battlefield,"_ commented Yahweh mentally, and Orphan smiled.

_"He has been doing particularly well... I think there is a spot for him in the Guardians,"_ agreed Orphan mentally.

_"I already have someone planned out for the Aries Guardian, and I myself am the Libra Guardian,"_ stated Yahweh telepathically, with a shrug. _"There are two spaces left."_

_"The Capricorn Guardian and the Cancer Guardian, the governor of Knowledge and Wisdom, Governor of Creation and Death, respectively,"_ calculated Orphan mentally, as he turned away. _"Anything else?" _

_"The foolish Vampire Angelus seems to have a loose tongue, he claims to know more knowledge on the subject of the Parasitus and how to best them than yourself,"_ added Yahweh, and Orphan frowned at the projected thought.

_"I shall...teach him some respect and interrogate him until he reveals what 'secrets' he may have,"_ shrugged Orphan, before glancing at Yahweh. _"Don't worry... I'll go easily on Samael."_

* * *

A large number of Tertiary-class Parasitus surrounded a group of KO-35 Rebels with dark grins and chuckles. Their intent was to use these Rebels as punching bags for their own entertainment and then interrogate the still living of all known base locations, many of the Rebels had already been slain in the previous battle and now the last batch of that Rebel Task force.

"Now, that is a bit boring would you not agree?" asked a voice behind them.

"Who dares to speak..." started the Parasitus Commander, but froze when he saw who was approaching them.

Daemon smirked as his feet calmly walked the dusty ground that he walked on and stretched a wave of malicious intent outwards towards the Parasitus. The Parasitus only had a moment to comprehend that the person that had called their attention was one of the Celestial Guardians - the Celestial Guardian of the Second Temple: the Taurus Temple, governing the principles of Strength and Destruction.

"Why... why would he be here?" cried a Tertiary-class, in adamant fear.

"Simple… Greatest Horn!" roared Daemon, releasing a blast of purple lightning that incapacitated the Parasitus to the floor. Daemon stamping down on the arm of the Commander and breaking his arm "I wanted to break some bones, but... you weak Parasitus hardly prove to be any challenge."

A hiss of flame from the announcement "flaming vortex" sent a tornado of blood red flames off to the right and seared away roughly half of the Parasitus numbers. Daemon thought he had heard the flutter of wings just as he had started his own attack and turned his head to see Kokabiel stepping out of the nearby sand storm, the blood red sword floating highest of all was still steaming from where it let out its jet of murderous flames.

"Another Celestial Guardian!" cried a Tertiary-class Parasitus, another making an "eek" sound before the surviving members teleported away, leaving their commander pinned down.

Daemon made an agitated "tch" sound before launching the "Great Horn" ability down onto the commander from his left hand, appearing as a bull-shaped blast of Celestial energy and lightning it moved downwards in slow motion, before speeding up into a golden beam and impacting the floor with such force that it disintegrated the Commander's body. The remains of the commander crystallized into a golden substance that as soon as Daemon removed his foot from the decapitated arm, turned to golden dust. Only then, did Daemon turned to face the Thirteenth Celestial Guardian.

"I sensed that you had left the Sanctuary and Paradise, which we have been commanded to remain on standby to defend," stated Kokabiel, closing his eyes he looked to the side and whispered at the Rebels. "The Town south of here is safe, and outside of Parasitus occupation, you'll be safe there."

"Thank you," nodded the Rebel Commander, in thanks and respect as well as a little fear, and motioned his subordinates to follow him.

Daemon continued once they had left, "If we stand around and do nothing, Chaos will spread. We have to destroy as many Parasitus as possible to stop their march!"

"I'm not disagreeing with you, but we have our orders..." sighed Kokabiel, before motioning back where he had come. "Shall we return?"

Daemon shrugged once and walked past Kokabiel until he entered into the sand storm and then teleported out of Assiah in a flutter of wings, Kokabiel meanwhile paused to overlook the corpses of the Rebels before also turning, and with a heavy sigh followed Daemon back to the Elysium Sanctuary.

* * *

Orphan soon found himself once again resting back into his throne with a sigh and bridging his fingers, elbows resting upon the arms of the throne. Before him stood a number of the Zodiac Guardians, thirteen all together they were the most fiercest swords and unmovable shields each with power and abilities to destroy planets and pierce stars, out of all their ranks was a formerly absent member that had been scouting the Empire's battle lines: Zadkiel - Guardian of the Tenth Temple, the Temple of Sagittarius, governor of the principles of Honesty and Heroism.

Zadkiel himself looked like a young, dark skinned teenager with green eyes and three different-styled gold rings on his right hand. His hair is resembles hanging tentacles-like curls, but is dark brown, ear length with his bangs cover his right eye. Despite his small size and lean frame, Zadkiel is also fairly muscular and well-built. He wore a red long sleeved shirt with a high upturned collar, white pants, and a golden, rectangle necklace.

"Greetings, my friends," smiled Orphan, as he motioned to them to come forwards.

The Guardians did, placing their closed fist over their hearts and then dropping to kneel with heads held low in submission, Halaliel as ever had his eyes closed. Samael and Yahweh were absent - some for more obvious reasons than others, but Barachiel, Leviathan, Luther, even Mikhail was here.

"I have come to the saddening conclusion upon something, and I fear that I myself must take responsibilities for that which I have done," stated Orphan, finger tracing the cursed mark. "This war is between Titan and myself, there is no need for anyone else to die on my behalf."

"Such nonsense," muttered Halaliel, causing Orphan to look up suddenly.

"As the Lord of Karma said, it is foolish to follow this chain of thought," commented Zadkiel, blankly.

"Yeah, so stop pussyfooting around the issue!" yelled Daemon, as he marched into the room with Kokabiel at his side.

"Daemon!" hissed Barachiel, turning to look over her shoulder.

"Daemon..." groaned Kokabiel, before stepping up into the line and kneeling too.

"No...leave him be, he's right," interjected Orphan, much to gather Guardians' surprise. "I have been hesitant to involve my Celestial brothers in my war."

"The Parasitus were born from all Celestials, made in the light of the Creator," snarled Daemon, he remained standing behind the line with arms crossed. "Therefore it isn't your responsibility, but the responsibility of all Celestials."

"The events that caused their creation is unfortunate but... unavoidable, if you had not made the decisions you had then Samael would be worse off than he is now and both Yahweh and Oriel would be dead," argued Adam Kadamon, from where he was standing where moments ago he had been behind the curtain hanging behind the throne. "Oriel's Guardian did die during the last war. There is nothing more we could have done, that you alone, could have done!"

"You're right, we are at war and I am making solemn and pointless farewells," stated Orphan with a chuckle, before standing suddenly. "Call the Grigori and all Officers in the Heavenly Host to the Elysium Coliseum, my Guardians shall go too, there I shall speak before you all and announce our official declaration of War."

"Naturally, Lord Orphan," stated Luther with a smile, "and what shall we do with your second son?"

Barachiel looked up in surprise and glanced among all those gathered, other than Daemon and Leviathan the other Guardians were impassive with this news. Other than Luther who was grinning like a hyena, even Orphan and Adam Kadamon were impassive at the question and Barachiel suddenly understood. While the Horsemen had been away, Orphan telling the truth had come out to play, the reason why Luther knew about Orphan's second son is because...Orphan had told them all behind Samael's back!

* * *

END!

The final Celestial scenes in this chapter were written by co-author Blaid. I also forgot to mention that he wrote the Orphan and Titan scene in the previous chapter.

On the next chapter, Tomas must confront his past as the Action Commander responsible for the destruction of Sol arrives to Earth on the Emperor's orders. Tomas falls apart as he abandons his friends just as the crew is attempting to master a new Greater Power. Can Tomas pull himself together to fight the monster responsible for the death of his parents and people? Or will Tomas loss himself to his sorrow and get his friends killed? Find out in **The Prince's ****Voyager!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So obviously this is like the longest chapter I've written for the series so far. And it's not so much that Tomas is that special, but because a lot of important details/hints are presented in this chapter that will shatter the ground for the remainder of Galactic Pirates. The Celestial heavy scene were written by my charming co-author Blaid. I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter very much. Show just how much you love and support Galactic Pirates by leaving a pretty review. **

**The Prince's Voyager:**

The Elysium Coliseum was a large Coliseum that was found on the path leading up to the Sanctuary's Temples, the path entered and went around the Coliseum, from the other side of this giant arena there were three paths - left and right leading off into the Elysium Fields with the central one leading up towards the first Temple. The Coliseum was as one would expect, a hollowed out cylinder of stone with a stage at the back that descended down from the highest level where a private box was located, all the gathered Celestials stood in the Coliseum where battles would be fought chatting with each other.

Near Prime Minister Metatron and Divine Celestials, Gabriel and Raphael, was Dumah the Celestial of Silence. He stood just under 5'11" tall, his mocha skin aglow and his raven hair shining in the light of the braziers. His lithe body was clothed in his formal robes with them occasionally shifting from the slightest movements he made. He remained silent and talked with no one, his militant brown eyes glaring towards the stage as though waiting for some great event to take place.

"Where are the Guardians?" whispered Metatron, causing Raphael to shrug.

"They've just arrived," answered Gabriel, nodded in the direction of the stage.

Upon the stage the Celestial Guardians not relegated to tasks had lined up and were looking down upon the Celestial officials, eternally burning white flames - the flames of creation without a Creator - glowed in braziers, and as the 'moon' of the Sanctuary reached an apex footsteps were heard as Orphan descended the steps from the Celestial Box that hung above the stage.

"Brothers and Sisters, welcome to this Enclave!" announced Orphan, as soon as they had seen him the gathered Celestials - bar the Guardians - had fallen into lines, by the time he had finished the sentence they had knelt on one knee with a closed fist over their hearts.

"We have called you here for a reason of utmost importance, to coordinate our actions against an enemy we created," announced Kokabiel, as he stepped forwards to speak his part on Orphan's behalf. "Once again a Force of Chaos runs wild through our Universe, and we sit and do nothing, a Force of Chaos that is our great trial, our birthright, to defeat!"

"The Parasitus and their Empire are the greatest threats we have faced since Satanail and the Wars among ourselves," announced Orphan, as he descended steps further towards the stage, "which is why..."

The sudden pause coupled with Dumah suddenly standing and a purple glow was all that Zadkiel needed to see before he spun around and quickly moved up the steps to grab Orphan's shoulders as he fell forwards. The Celestial King breathing heavy and that accursed mark glowing as though to remind all knowledgeable that their evil Emperor was still alive, there was an uproar of gasps down below in the crowd but Zadkiel cared not as he continued to look on with a frown and worry at their King's suddenly frail stance.

The gasps grew silent as Luther stepped forwards to address his fellow Celestials, "The Parasitus's acts of Chaos allow the Emperor to gain strength by draining Orphan's divine health through this spiral ring! We have roughly a year until the Emperor amasses enough power to enter Paradise with his followers!"

"Lord Orphan was originally hesitant in requesting the aid of the Celestials in his battle with Titan, but the Parasitus are harming innocents as well!" shouted Leviathan, as he stepped forwards.

"At first I thought that the Emperor was my own problem however I need only have to remember that Parasitus were born as the shadows from our light, the light of Celestials, to know that they are _**our**_ enemy and _**our**_ responsibility!" announced Orphan, as he stood tall once again. "Who are we to stand back while they darken our skies in chaos and madness? Let us raise our swords against them and our shields in defense of Paradise, let us create Order out of Chaos's ugly randomness! Let us work towards a future, where our home stands gloriously bright and the Empire lies in ruins. Let us annihilate the Zangyack Empire and its Parasitus infestation!"

A roar of victory was raised among the gathered Celestials, as Kokabiel stepped forwards once again, "Lord Orphan's Orders have been made! Converse with your immediate superior and prepare to receive new directions!"

* * *

With a blank expression as she looked at the monitor, Princess Jezebel did all that she could to contain the fury that was building up inside her chest. The once steady, blinking light that signaled that the signal booster was functional had gone off hours ago. Her perfect plan to gather reinforcements to battle the Space Pirates had fallen apart with the Rangers gaining control of a new Zord.

Jezebel threw her head back, holding back the urge to scream. Once her father heard of this…well, she was too terrified to even think about what might happen. He might send one of his ships to dispose of the Calnus and everyone onboard it. Despite her place in the hierarchy, Jezebel understood that if he angered her too much then not even she was safe from his fury.

The brilliant plan she had fell apart, now there was about to be some serious consequences that would follow up.

Everyone onboard the Calnus was concerned with what was going to happen to them. Atlas and Emerald feared for their lives, while Wyatt had some concerns in the back of his mind. Wyatt knew his position was relatively secure, but like Jezebel, he knew not to push his luck. After all, he was a spy and he wouldn't be useful to his true bosses if he got himself killed.

Barizorg was the only one who remained neutral about everything due to his cybernetic role. He felt something going off from his sensors as he turned his attention to the monitor. While the Centurions were losing their mind, the cyborg approached the control panel and began to access the system through there.

Emerald picked her head up as she noticed what he was up to. She started to question Barizorg's action, causing everyone else to watch him as well, while he was busy working on the system. No matter how hard Emerald tried, the telepath couldn't get Barizorg to crack.

Finally, a special communication relay was opened up. Barizorg was able to pull up the transmission that had came from their old signal booster, surprising everyone once they heard that there was a response.

"Who sent the transmission!" shouted Jezebel as she ran from her throne. "Was it from my father?"

Taking over, Emerald began to work on decrypting the transmission. She shook her head at the princess's question, but she still did have some good news for them. "It isn't from the main fleet, unfortunately," said Emerald. "However, it is from one of the Imperial Guards! One of the Emperor's personal Action Commanders was in a neighboring star system and has responded to our request for aid!"

A joyous squeal erupted from Jezebel's throne as she hugged Emerald. The wicked princess was excited to hear such wonderful news, while there were some mixed feelings amongst the rest of the crew.

While the additional aid was great, the Action Commander that was coming to the Sol System was uncertain. The normal Action Commanders that had been used in the past were soldiers that had risen through the ranks. What was coming was an Action Commander of a higher caliber. Emperor Titan's Imperial Guards were Action Commanders that outclassed the standard grade, the power that belonged to the Imperial Guard led to them running their own ships and crew.

If an Imperial Guard was coming towards Earth, well, who knew what they would do once they arrived. Things could greatly benefit the princess and her crew depending who was captain of the ship. If it was one of the more wild Imperial Guards then there was no relying on them, and the princess understood that even her authority would be questioned.

"Do we know who the ship is registered to?" asked Atlas.

"Just a moment," said Emerald. "It is registered to…Zatsurig!"

The eyes of everyone aboard the Calnus widened as fear gripped them all. Of all the Imperial Guards, it just had to be Zatsurig, the worst of the worst. Jezebel's eyes died as she started to step away from the control panel, while Atlas and Emerald shared similar sentiments as her.

Wyatt gripped onto the front of his shirt as honest concern for his brother and the Rangers flashed through his mind. "Things are about to get very rough," said Wyatt. "The Destroyer of Worlds, Zatsurig, will be here in a day." He had to turn away from the monitor as he understood how dangerous this was about to be. Not only did Zatsurig have an infamous reputation as a member of the Imperial Guard, but he knew that one Ranger in particular would have a tough time with this.

After all, Zatsurig gained his reputation as the "Destroyer of Worlds" for burning the Planet Sol to ashes, the home of Prince Tomas del Sol.

* * *

Hanging from the wall, his divine skin was bruised as he bore the wrath of an Old One. Despite his power, despite his status, even Samael was subservient to Orphan's power. It was a consequence for being the submissive mate in their Celestial relationship, but it is one that Samael had always enjoyed in the past. The true nature of Samael's origins required Orphan to be the dominate partner so to keep Samael from losing himself to the Chaos that originates from him.

But that was moving into another area, not to the sexual torture he was in.

Samael had a small trail of blood run from a broken lip caused by Orphan biting him, while a trail of white liquid ran down his legs from his Celestial backside. The burning he felt from the handcuffs that kept him suspended was another one of Orphan's tactics for "punishing" his mate.

That was part of the problem with Samael. While his circumstances would be considered brutal and abusive to humans, a Celestial like Samael found enjoyment in Orphan's anger. Samael sincerely regretted angering Orphan though, but the Celestial of Death knew that his actions were just as necessary as Orphan's retribution. The state of the war was just too great to go on without any direct intervention on their part.

But still, Samael wished he didn't have to end up in the situation he was in under these particular circumstances. He liked kinky, rough Orphan, but he hated when the angry was included in that equation.

Entering his private chambers, Orphan returned from his meeting with the Old Ones and the Guardians to see that Samael was still hanging from the wall. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" asked Orphan as he appeared nude before Samael. In this state, Samael truly noticed that Orphan looked so much like his human vessel, Eric Myers Junior. The First Celestial was nearly the same physical size and had a similar muscle definition with the perfect bulges and cuts all along the right places. It was so aesthetically pleasing to Samael that it almost lured him into a buried memory of his time as Connor Song. "Well, Samael?" repeated Orphan as he grabbed the chains. "Do you remember who the dominate in this relationship is and who is the submissive? You are to do as I say!"

"I know," coughed Samael as he turned his head away from Orphan. "I know, Orphan. I am to serve your will…but I must do what I must even if you disapprove."

"I cannot understand your obsession with the Rangers and humanity, Samael!" shouted Orphan as he broke the chains. He snapped them apart without showing any sign of effort. Samael's naked form fell against Orphan with the First Celestial grabbing onto the Prince of Death. "They are weak and insignificant! They will forever be unable to stand on their own and will only lead to your death, Samael. I will not lose you again because of them."

Samael gave out a soft sigh as he clung onto Orphan's chest. Despite the anger he knew Orphan was famous for, Samael could also see that Orphan generally was concerned because they both knew the truth about his existence. "Not even you might have the power to save me in the end," said Samael. "But you are wrong about the Rangers; they are the key to everything. You might not be able to save me…but I know that they will save you though just as they had done before."

Orphan flinched as he remembered how he had come to be dependent on the Rangers once. He could still feel the scar of Satanail's sword piercing his soul, damaging the Heart of Creation beating in his chest. It was the Angel Force Rangers and their allies that ha defeated the First Daimon, and it was a Ranger that turned out to be his true vessel and willing sacrificed his own existence…his soul to save Orphan's life and all of Creation.

Moving a hand along Samael's spine, Orphan growled as he was growing frustrated with his mate. He threw Samael onto the bed before throwing himself on top of him as he would take this frustration out the only way that he knew that actually worked.

There was one thing that humans did get right that Orphan had to give them credit for. Sex was a great stress reliever.

* * *

Flashing into the city, Darkonda ignored the rough he had when arriving to the city as he had bigger goals in store for everyone. It was delicious to be back in the game, gearing up to fight the Power Rangers again. It had been so long since he had the thrill of a real battle with the thrilling rush of adrenaline coursing through his monster veins.

In his opinion, the fight he had against the Empire didn't count. Those fools were idiots that couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. No, what he wanted to do was play with the Power Rangers. The last real battles he had were against the Astro Rangers, who were partly responsible for his ultimate destruction.

Well, they were significantly responsible. They had stripped the former bounty hunter of so many of his lives that when he tried to destroy Dark Specter; he ended up killing himself along with the Grand Monarch of Evil. The final death wasn't exactly a pleasant experience for him, but he was fortunate that his mother brought him back so to release her from Purgatory.

Before that could happen though, Darkonda needed to buy his brothers a little more time to gather the last of the items necessary for the ritual. He was about to have his chance to deal with the Power Punks, while Kamdor was concocting a scheme of his own. Not that the Alpha Shapeshifter would get the chance since Darkonda was going to make certain that the Rangers were about to go down for real.

"Now, what to do about them?" said Darkonda as he held a knife to his face. He had the metal tracing against his rotted flesh as he thought of a way to handle the Rangers. It was time that he pulled up some of his older tricks. "I wish I had a little more time to create some new Psycho Rangers, but I cannot. So then…I suppose I'll just have to wait until the idiots from Zangyack try to spring their trap then I'll add my own little nightmare to that mess."

Darkonda felt that it was a simple, but very smashing plan. He tossed his knife up into the air, piercing a bird as it was flying above his head. "Now, all I have to do is wait for the Rangers to show themselves," laughed the Alpha Wraith. "The good thing about the Rangers is that they're so predictable. All you need is a little bit of trouble then they'll come running."

As his yellow eyes grew brighter, Darkonda disappeared into the shadows to prepare for the hunt.

* * *

_Bloody screams filled the world as fire rained down from above. Powerful explosives went off throughout the Sol Kingdom, leading to the countless deaths of all that inhabited the planet. So many innocent lives were stolen and many more were about to suffer at the hands of the alien invaders. _

_The Zangyack Space Empire assumed its dominance over the Planet Sol, blasting everything that was within sight. At the helm of the operation was the Imperial Guard, Zatsurig, who had started the destruction of Sol by burning the capital city to the ground. _

_Fleeing from the mayhem as Centurions shot all citizens on sight, the King and Queen of Sol were attempting to escape with their son. _

_Tomas was blind in one eye from a piece of debris from the destruction of the palace. He hung onto his mother's arm, while his father led them through the chaos. They tried so hard to escape, trying to convince their only child that they would survive the destruction of their world. But the king and queen knew that it would be a lie, they had no intention of surviving themselves. As long as Tomas and as many citizens as possible escaped then all would be well. _

"_Keep running!" shouted Tomas's father. "We have to make it to the shuttles!"_

_So many shuttles had tried to escape with citizens, and so many of them were shot down. Out of the twenty that tried to escape already, fourteen had been blown to bits and pieces by the Empire. _

_Tomas followed his parents through all the destruction, trying his hardest to remain as calm as possible. He tripped a few times but managed not to do any serious harm to himself or hold his family back from escaping._

_Despite the chaos, things seemed to be going well until the Centurions found them. Zatsurig was at the head of the pack as he found the royal family of Sol, attempting to leave early. The Imperial Guard's flesh was golden, made of pure armor that was harder than most substances in the universe. His face had a sharp nose with sharp claws extended from each of his arms that he brought together to create some vicious sparks. _

"_Don't you like my party?" laughed the Imperial Guard. "You haven't even seen the fireworks show yet!"_

_King and queen tried to stand in front of their son, attempting to protect him. Tomas's father urged the boy to run now, but the prince was too frightened to flee. _

_Zatsurig didn't care as he conjured a burning sphere of energy between his hands. He pushed the attack forward, unleashing a devastating force that instantly burned the king and queen to a crisp. All that could be heard was Tomas's screams as he watched his parents turn to ash before his very eyes. _

_The Prince of Sol screamed louder than all other screams as he was pulled away from the carnage by one of the few surviving soldiers. The brave warriors of Sol attempted to hold the Imperial Guard and the Centurions off for as long as they could before they too fell in battle._

_All there was on Sol was death, Tomas could only see death, and he knew…deep down he knew…he was responsible for the Death of Sol. _

Tomas's screams caused Chris and Jett to immediately jump out from their beds. Chris already had his arms around Tomas since they shared a bed now and was doing all that he could to calm the screaming prince. Jett was on them in seconds, hanging off the edge of the bed as Tomas's screams only grew loud enough to awaken the entire ship.

"You're okay, baby," whispered Chris. "You're okay. Just open your eyes."

"Come on, buddy," Jett said, rubbing the prince's arm. "Wake up, wake up."

It was like he was trapped in a horrible nightmare. Chris tried to mumble some spell to help pull Tomas out of it just as Jade, Leona, and Mika broke into the room as well. Alpha 8 showed up not too long after that as his processors were going on the fritz because of the prince.

Leona was a little cranky until she saw just how much pain Tomas was in. "What is wrong with him?" asked Leona. "Why is he freaking out?"

"Can't say," said Chris.

Tomas was thrashing around as Jett got the girls to help him to hold the boy down. Chris was patting Tomas's face, chanting his spell to help pull him out of it quicker, but the nightmare was proving to be too powerful.

The memory of his fallen planet led to Tomas screaming until his voice finally cracked. Only then did he go silent and the spell began to work to calm his mind. The silence brought fear and worry from the crew as they all wondered what could've provoked such a reaction from Tomas.

* * *

Tensions were high as everyone on the Calnus was well aware of Zatsurig's coming. Jezebel was holding back from screaming her frustrations out in the open as she hides herself inside her chambers to regroup. Even Wyatt was a little nervous about things as he disappeared into his chambers, while Atlas and Emerald continued to wander about.

Atlas was busy prepare an offensive approach should Zatsurig try anything stupid. He had as many Centurions armed for battle, while also working on a secondary signal to hopefully call for more aid from the Empire. Everyone in the Empire knew of the danger that lurked with having Zatsurig around and would surely attempt to contain the problem to the best of their abilities.

The goal might be the destruction of Earth, but Zatsurig had a tendency to destroy Imperial property just because he can and that was something that wasn't accepted.

Hidden behind a private terminal, Emerald wasn't doing as much as she could about the coming of an Imperial Guard. She found herself consumed with the anomaly that occurred the other day on the ship that originated from Wyatt's chambers. She was attempting to piece together the faint, but very foreign, energy signal that she had detected in the ship. Using every bit of data that she could, she attempted to scramble and uncover the source of such a unique reading.

It was difficult to do though, but Emerald was confident in her intelligence and knew that she would be able to solve the problem soon enough. She didn't want to act too quickly though, which is why she was trying too hard to keep this away from Atlas. Where he would jump at any opportunity to expose Wyatt, Emerald knew better that they had to wait until they had something far more solid before going forward to the princess.

Emerald started to dig a little deeper into the system as she used every bit of data to match what she energy signature she had. She was successful in clearing the energy signature enough that she was positive that she could find a match in their records. While aware that this was an alien power, she knew it couldn't be anything ordinary. The signature was just so unique that it had to be a being of a significantly, higher caliber.

"What entered Wyatt's bedroom?" whispered Emerald. "I have a theory, but I need evidence!"

The data was scrambling around; trying to create a near-perfect match from what Emerald had provided it. She waited, patiently, for the result to come in just as she heard the door opening up from behind her.

Panic initially hit her before she finally heard Atlas's deep voice. Relief washed over her as she turned back to see the Imperial Champion approaching her station.

Atlas looked as rough as ever, appearing especially exhausted from the current developments as he sat down beside her. While not a technical expert like she was, Atlas knew that she was up to something potentially dangerous. "What is that, Emerald?" asked the Champion. "Does it have anything to do with outing our viper?"

"Potentially," said Emerald. "There was a foreign energy signature in Wyatt's chambers. I'm comparing the signature to everything that the Imperial Archives has on file. We shall know soon enough what this unique signature could possibly belong to."

A grin formed on Atlas's face as he waited for the results to come in. He was anxiously as he practically hung off the edge of his chair, bursting with excitement as he knew that they were about to snatch the lieutenant by his family jewels.

Emerald wouldn't have thought of it in such a disgusting way, but she knew that they had Wyatt where they wanted him now. She bit down on her bottom lip as she knew that if her theory was correct that there would be some serious consequences to face. After all, Emerald's theory was that somehow Wyatt was truly aligned with the Empire's real enemy, the Celestials. If Wyatt truly was associated with the Celestials then that meant that everyone aboard the Calnus could very well be in grave danger.

A light ringing caught their attention as a match was discovered. Emerald's heart stopped beating for seconds as she saw that her theory was accurate. Atlas tried reading the words since the words were written in an ancient script that the Empire used during its first incarnation.

"He's working for them!" shouted Atlas.

"We must report this to Jezebel at once," said emerald. "She must know that Wyatt is a servant of the Celestials."

Atlas practically threw a table over as it was even worse then he could've imagined. He had assumed that Wyatt was loyal to the Rangers or even other rebel groups. But it was the Celestials that he served. It made his bloody boil as he turned to Emerald, trying to piece together what type of hellish situation they were going to be in this time.

Emerald was cautious though as she knew that they needed to do this carefully. She copied the results as she prepared herself to present this information.

Of course Wyatt would be serving the Celestials. It had to be something this bad just because Zatsurig was coming to Earth as well. More drama built on top of a soap opera in itself, which meant more problems were coming their way.

* * *

It was a rough morning for the Rangers after they were finally able to calm Tomas down. Pretty much everyone returned to be following the episode with Jett leaving the room to sleep in the empty bed in Leona's room so to get some rest. Chris remained in the room with Tomas, holding onto the prince as he tried to sooth him back into sleep. But sleep eluded Tomas as the horrific memories of his parents' death and the destruction of Sol continued to replay itself in his mind.

At least the screaming had stopped and he was able to cease the crying. He was still a mess though as he buried his face against Chris's chest, hiding from it all as he tried not to keep the nightmare from overwhelming him.

Chris spent what was left of the night and part of the morning stroking Tomas's hair, while keeping one arm wrapped around the younger male at all times. He could, obviously, tell that something was really wrong, but he wouldn't force Tomas to speak about it. He was well aware that sometimes that we just needed to face our own demons without others pushing them.

What Chris could do though was to make sure he was around for Tomas. He loved the young prince so much…he didn't want to risk him getting hurt by the pain buried within him.

As the sun hovered above the Galactic Galleon, the Rangers started to make their way out from their bedrooms to embrace the new day. Mika and Jett went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, after getting cleaned up, while everyone else was getting cleaned up as well. During that time, Chris was able to pull Tomas from bed and help him get into the shower. He waited for Tomas to get out before getting in himself, taking a quick shower so not to leave him alone for too long.

When the couple finally arrived to the dining area, the other Space Pirates already had the breakfast table set up. The food was spread out as everyone looked towards Tomas; each had a sympathetic look on their face. Mika and Leona went up to the prince, helping Chris out so that he could take a brief break as they got the prince to a chair.

Jett served him a plate, while Jade poured him something to drink. They were all fusing over Tomas. Even Alpha 8 was running around, playing soothing music from the audio systems he had built into his systems. It was all very sweet the effort they were putting in to make him feel better, but Tomas still felt the pain in his heart as he stared at the food before him.

"I'm sorry," whispered Tomas, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be," Chris said, taking his partner's hand. "You were having a nightmare."

"It was more than a nightmare," Tomas said, taking his hand away from him. "I…it was a memory of the destruction of my home world. I saw my parents die right in front of me and heard the scream of agony of all the innocent people killed by the Empire."

They all flinched as they heard it. They were all too familiar with some of the horrors that the Empire inflicted upon the galaxy, some more so then others. Jett and Jade were probably the least affected by the Empire's damages. Mika had no memory of her past so none of them were current of what trauma she may have suffered from. Chris watched his friends being killed as he was shackled away into slavery. Leona witnessed her entire family and several children being murdered so she knew more so then the others what that pain was like.

Leona tore herself away from her chair and went behind Tomas, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her face against his cheek before pulling back to kiss him on the forehead. "We'll get through this together, sweetheart," she said, sounding generally sincere. "Don't forget that we've all lost something precious to the Empire. You're not alone in this."

A small smile formed on Tomas's face as he patted Leona's hand. He thanked her and the rest of the crew for the kindness to him as he decided to hide behind a mask. For their sake, he would pretend that all was fine just so that he wouldn't ruin their day.

With Tomas appearing better, the Rangers began to eat their breakfast.

They discussed some of the new developments in their quest for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Now that Jett had his own Zord, the Rangers had a bigger advantage in the fight against the Empire. They also gained two more Greater Powers from acquiring the new Megazord: the powers of the Time Force Rangers and Mighty Morphin Rangers. It was a slight edge from their previous position, but one that they happily accepted.

Now, it was onto discovering the next Greater Power. None of them were willing to push Tomas into having a vision as they were willing to allow it to happen naturally or wait until a Veteran Ranger happened to find them.

Tomas wasn't amped up to have a vision either, but he knew that it would come soon enough. He kept his will strong, which was easier to do now that he had a full stomach.

Chris and Leona went on kitchen duty, while the others remained in the lounge area to figure out what they were going to be up to today.

Staring at the database, Mika added the new additions to their collection. She was also trying to detect a pattern, if there was any, in the way that they've been acquiring the Greater Powers. "I don't see a thing," she said, softly. "There's no reoccurring theme, no numerical solution, or anything at all that could make me believe that there is some method to the madness."

"It's all done at random then?" said Jett as he stared at the screen. "I was kind of hoping we could cheat the system and find a Greater Power a little easier from now on."

"The data doesn't lie," added Alpha 8 as he approached the monitor. He began to enter in a few keys, making a clearer image of everything that they were looking at. By then, Chris and Leona had returned from their kitchen duties to see what they were all up to. "The selection of Greater Powers doesn't host anything that we could use. Somehow, we are completely reliant on these visions that Tomas has."

Jade stood up from her chair, pushing her coat back as she approached the center of the room. Everyone turned to her, wondering what their fearless Captain had to say about this now. "Why Tomas though?" asked Jade. "Why is Tomas the only one capable of having visions about the Ranger Powers? We've all used the Ranger Keys; we're all just as involved in this mess as he is. What makes Tomas so unique that he can have these prophecies?"

"I'm uncertain, Jade," said Alpha 8. "Mika and I have tried to run tests, but nothing leads us to any testable conclusions."

"We're at a loss," said Mika. "I've examined blood work and personal history, but none of it tells us anything that could be of use to us. It has to be something else…there has to be something about this quest that we're just completely unaware, some kind of critical factor."

Things went silent after that. They weren't really getting anywhere debating this way as they began to scatter about, moving onto their separate ways.

Looking out a window, Tomas felt a little at ease now that everyone wasn't fussing over his episode last night. It was better that they were worried about the vision he had then anything else since it meant that they wouldn't bother him. Except for Chris, Chris took a seat in the couch with Tomas, pulling him into a comforting hug.

Only it wasn't perfectly comforting, but Tomas didn't feel as afraid with Chris around. He continued to gaze out the window as the Galactic Galleon sailed over the sky. The answers that they were all looking for were out there. Tomas could feel it in his bones that they just needed look beyond what was possible and enter the realm of the impossible.

Unfortunately, reality came slamming against Tomas's skull as he threw his head back, nearly knocking Chris in the mouth. Tomas gave out a startled yelp with his eyes growing pale and his mind being pulled out into the ether.

"Shit!" shouted Chris. "Not now, fucking hell!" He pressed his hand over Tomas's chest, releasing a healing ray of magic to counteract the pain of the vision. He had to work on keeping Tomas healed as Leona came to hold him still.

Tomas saw it all in his mind, the images were unclear to him though as he saw several explosions going off. It almost reminded him of the destruction of Sol, especially once he saw the stars and different planets soon after the explosions. "_Find one who had gone from one generation to another," _whispered Tomas. "_The transfer of power, the passing of the torch granted one speed, but the power evolved, granting travel into space." _

The vision ended with Tomas half falling off of the couch. Chris and Leona held him well though, and were able to prop him back up into place easily enough. His eyes began to flutter open as he entered reality with Mika repeating the prophecy that he just made.

"What the hell does all of that mean?" asked Leona. "The only part I understood was 'one generation to another'. That means this Ranger we need has been part of more than one generation of Rangers, right?"

"Exactly!" said Mika. "The rest of it is a little confusing though. What does the part about speed evolving to space travel mean?"

Chris picked his head up around the same time that Jett did. They both had an idea about what this Greater Power was as Chris notified their alien companions about the potential team. "We've already unlocked a speed power that was followed by space travel," said Chris. "The Turbo Rangers were made up of two generations, and part of that second generation became the Astro Rangers who are known for traveling in space."

"So we're looking for the Greater Power of the Astro Rangers?" said Jade.

Jett nodded his head as he dashed towards the computer. He began to open up Mika's database, piecing some of this information together to create a list. "There were four Turbo Rangers that became members of the Astro Rangers," said Jett. "I know that one of them was last seen on KO-35, but I'm unsure about the other three. Give me a minute then I can track them down, hopefully."

A bit of time passed with everyone waiting for Jett to say something. Jett had gone through everything that he could with Alpha 8 assisting him before finally popped up on the screen. "Bingo!" shouted Jett. "I found the second Pink Turbo Ranger turned Pink Astro Ranger! Cassie Chan still lives on Earth. Let's see…she was last seen in Chicago, Illinois! I guess we're taking a trip to the Windy City, guys!"

Jade grinned as she returned to her chair, kicking one leg over the other while placing a hand on the chest that carried the Ranger Keys. The crew turned to her as they knew exactly what she was up to now. "What are you waiting for," said their Captain. "We have a Greater Power to master and a Ranger to find! Set course for Chicago!"

"Yes Captain!" said Alpha 8 as he began to program their destination.

The Rangers started to split up to their designated stations as the engines of the Galactic Galleon went off with a bang as they resumed their quest.

* * *

It was rather windy in Chicago as the summer heat started to kick in. Normally, the heat would be a good sign since the city got rather cold and it wasn't until summer that it got really warm, but there was still panic in the air with the return of the Zangyack Space Empire. Everyone living in a major city was on edge since the attacks on New York City and Barcelona, as well as any city that had a connection to the Power Rangers.

While Chicago didn't have a Ranger history, it was a major city that would be a likely target for the Empire. The city was fortified with some type of defensive system and everyone had an evacuation plan set up should anything happen, but no one knew if they would be of any use should the Empire decide to attack.

One particular urbanite had similar concerns as she stepped outside of her office building. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, while looking behind her before she made her leave for the day. She patted the pocket of the coat she wore to remind herself that a USB drive was still there that she was in need of.

The wind blew down Cassie Chan's hood, revealing the older woman's face to the public. She gave out a soft sigh as she pulled it back up to cover her dark hair and tanned face. The weather on Earth was never as predictable as it was back on KO-35, but she was happier to be here, especially since the Empire had pretty much laid waste to that planet.

Cassie kept to herself as she wandered down the streets alone. She wasn't as afraid for her own safety since she was Ranger trained, but she felt worry more for the innocent people that lived in the city. There was so much potential for danger here that it made her feel stupid for even living in Chicago but she knew that she didn't have much of an option to move around. She had already gotten word that the Space Pirates had begun searching for the Greater Powers from Justin, and would need her assistance soon enough.

If only Cassie were more aware of the danger she was in though. While she thought she was relatively safe, she was painfully unaware that a pair of eyes had noticed her.

Just as Cassie was crossing into one of the neighborhood parks to take a shortcut home, a burst of energy caused Cassie to stumble back. Then a knife appeared from out of nowhere, grazing her cheek before it finally struck a nearby tree.

Panic immediately gripped her heart as she tried to see who attacked her. Her initial instincts was to morph when she remembered that she had no powers now and saw just who it was that thrown the knife.

"It can't be you," whispered Cassie. "You…you died!"

A dark laughter tore from the villain's chest as he raised another knife up. Darkonda was full of smiles as she slowly got dangerously closer to Cassie. "The dead have a bad habit of coming back to life, Cassie," said Darkonda. "It is most unfortunate for you though that you have no powers to protect yourself with or friends to help you. This will be a little too easy for my liking, but what can I say, a kill is a kill!"

Cassie stumbled back into a nearby tree, feeling fear grip her heart. Even when she did have her powers, taking down Darkonda required all of the Astro Rangers to bring him down. Unaware of his status as the Alpha Wraith, Cassie knew enough that Darkonda was far too strong to fight alone.

"Here I was just waiting to crush the Pirate Rangers when I found you," laughed Darkonda. "It has been so long since we've last seen each other. I suppose I can rip your throat out before I go play with the pirates!"

Raising his knife up into the air, Darkonda enchanted it to turn it into a proper sword. He gripped the sword, tightly, as he prepared to cut Cassie apart with it. Before he could make his move though, bullet blasts struck his back to trigger small explosions to erupt from him as he groaned in pain.

Cassie and Darkonda were startled by this as they both looked back to see six figures coming at them.

With pistols and a blaster in hand, the Galactic Pirate Rangers had been successful in tracking down Cassie and managed to show up just in time. Silver Ranger thanked Alpha 8 for dropping them off, while the other five went up to take on Darkonda.

"It's one of the Primordial Monsters!" said Yellow Ranger.

"The name is Darkonda, little girl!" said Darkonda. "I am the Alpha Wraith, an ancient monster older than any force you've ever experienced!" His monster adrenaline began to kick in as he raised a blade up to his face. The Rangers too began to guard themselves, while Cassie moved away from sight. "Now, I will destroy you in the name of the Mother-Of-All-Monsters!"

Darkonda charged at the Rangers, meeting them all on at once. He avoided every slash that they tried to hit him with from the Pirate Cutlasses and Silver Trident. Their weapons couldn't mark him as the Alpha Wraith used one of his special abilities, which scrambled his molecules to where he was essentially incorporeal. He phased through their attacks before striking each one with a slash from his own blade.

That first attack proved effective enough to blow the Rangers back, which helped to alert every soul in the park that there was a battle going on. Screaming was heard as people tried to escape before they were caught up in the Rangers' battle.

Silver Ranger picked his Silver Trident up from the ground as he ran towards Darkonda, trying to bash the Alpha Wraith with the bottom end of his weapon. Darkonda easily avoided the attack just when Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger were on his tail. Yellow Ranger tossed the Pirate Anchor at Darkonda, which wrapped around the Primordial Monster, giving her and Green Ranger the opportunity to hit him directly.

Once more, Darkonda phased through the trap as he charged forward to drag them both to the ground. The duo fell hard with Silver Ranger trying to get him from behind only to have Darkonda grab his weapon and creating a surge of electrical energy that fried the Ranger a bit. Silver Ranger dropped to the ground, gripping his sides as he tried to shake off the horrible pain that he felt.

With three down, Darkonda started to set his sights for the other three. He could see Red Ranger and Blue Ranger planning their next attack as they came at him with everything that they had. But he was also able to spot Pink Ranger helping to get Cassie out of the line of sight. Darkonda worked his way to avoid the coming attacks as Blue Ranger and Red Ranger swung their cutlasses at him at the same time.

He easily jumped over their heads to charge towards Pink Ranger and Cassie. The Alpha Monster was brimming with joy as he was about to crush to Pink Rangers when a bench came out from nowhere. Darkonda crashed into it, falling to the ground from the surprise attack, which provided Pink Ranger with the opportunity to get Cassie away so that he could set his sights back on the fight.

Darkonda brushed the broken bench aside when he noticed that the bench had been enchanted to attack him. The monster looked back to see that this was Blue Ranger's doing as he sensed the magic originating from him. He was really mad now as he conjured a chain of lightning to erupt from his body, which completely ensnared Blue Ranger, hurling him up towards the air.

"Let me show you some real magic, boy!" shouted Darkonda.

Blue Ranger cried out in pain as various sparks erupted from his body. The Alpha Monster's attack was really hurting him, but he didn't have the others to come to his aid. The Ranger tried to use his magic to break free but found his concentration to be too scattered to do anything. It wasn't looking good for him until Pink Ranger showed up behind Darkonda and drove his Pirate Cutlass across the Alpha Wraith's back.

Darkonda gave out a painful groan as he stumbled to one knee with his concentration severed now. Blue Ranger came falling to the ground but was saved by Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger as Silver Ranger and Green Ranger started to blast Darkonda with their blaster and pistol. Pink Ranger got out of the way, leaving Darkonda completely alone to get hit by them.

With streams of smoke rising from his body, Darkonda felt that this just wasn't going the way he had expected it to. The way that these Rangers fought were unlike the previous generations: these Rangers fought dirty like real powers. "You owe me, mother," growled Darkonda. "The only bright side of this mess is that I'm just the beginning, Rangers. I have a feeling that the Empire is sending someone here that is going to ruin your day! Good luck with dealing with that!"

The Alpha Wraith vanished in a flash of furious energy, ending the threat that he provided.

Now that he was gone, the Rangers were able to breathe a sigh of relief as they powered down. They returned to their civilian forms now that the monster was out of the way. They tried to look around for Cassie since she was the whole reason that they were even in this city and ended up getting caught in the fight.

They didn't have to look far though as Cassie appeared from behind one of the trees she was hiding behind. She had a grin on her face as she looked at each Ranger, sizing them all up when she noticed that the colors so did not work with half of the traditional genders. "A chick Red Ranger and a dude Pink Ranger, and more than half the team are aliens," said Cassie. "Wow, it looks like the Power Rangers have finally made some real progress. It makes me proud that you're carrying on with our legacy."

"So then you are Cassie Chan?" asked Mika.

"That's right," said Cassie. "The Pink Astro Ranger is here, at your service. So Justin told me that you might need my help to master the Astro Rangers' Greater Power. Well, since you just saved my life from one of our old enemies; I totally can help you with that."

"Perfecto!" shouted Leona as she threw her arms up into the air.

The others had to admit that this was a good start to. They found the Ranger from Tomas's vision without too much trouble, now they had to go through the annoying part of getting their hands on the Greater Power.

* * *

Cassie was still with the Rangers as she tried to piece together some information to them. She went over some of her time as the second Pink Turbo Ranger and the Pink Astro Ranger. The newbie Rangers wanted a better sense of what to expect on their quest, and who better to help then a Ranger who helped to defeat the United Alliance of Evil? The information that she had slowly pieced together some things that the Space Pirates needed to know.

She did everything she could to explain who Darkonda was and what these Primordial Monsters might be up to. Only, she didn't have much information on them so there was only so much she could do to help them. And even as she tried to explain these things to them, the roar of engines raised some alarms as everyone turned to look up to the sky.

Above their heads was a ship that looked alien to them. They abandoned the trees that obscured their vision in order to get a better look at just what was coming.

It looked as though Darkonda was right about the Empire springing some type of trap. They could tell that the ship was flying Zangyack colors, but it wasn't until the ship came closer towards the ground that they were able to get a clearer vision of what ship it was exactly.

Tomas flinched as he recognized the markings on the ship. His mind turned back to the attack on Sol as he knew what they were to expect. "It can't be," whispered Tomas. "That's…that's the Ifrit!"

"Not THE Ifrit!" said Mika.

"What's the Ifrit?" asked Jett.

Jade glared up at the sky as she recognized the ship to. She was well familiar with every major ship in the Empire; the Ifrit was no exception to that list. "It's a dreadnaught class ship for starters," said Jade. "The Ifrit is under the command of an Imperial Guard by the name of Zatsurig. If it really is the Ifrit then this entire planet is in grave danger."

Tomas was already long gone, running towards the heart of where all the fighting would be. He was desperately praying that this really wasn't the Ifrit, but knew that he might have to face Zatsurig much sooner then he'd ever expected.

Following his heels, the others started to charge after him. They didn't allow themselves to lose sight of Tomas for even a second.

Taking out her Pirate Cellular, Leona made contact with the Galactic Galleon since Cassie was following their tail to. "Alpha, teleport Cassie to the ship," she told the robot. "We got some Zangyack trouble and we need her to be safe. Get a lock on our coordinates quick!"

Alpha 8 did his job as he locked onto their location from the Galactic Galleon. Cassie was still running after them just as she felt the familiar feeling of a teleportation sequence. She stopped running and wished the pirates luck as she was teleported to the ship.

Chris was at the front of their little pack as he looked back to Jett who was still trying to get his questions answered. "The Ifrit was there when Sol was destroyed," said Chris. "Zatsurig was the one who led the destruction of Tomas's planet and was responsible for killing ninety-nine percent of the population!"

The others were catching up as quickly as they could, but Tomas had a greater lead then they did.

As he neared the panic, Tomas saw frightened people fleeing as the Zangyack made their attack on Chicago. He brushed passed the growing crows when he began to spot Centurions from the Ifrit land on Earth, which brought back more memories of Sol.

Grabbing his Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key, Tomas kept running as he morphed. "Ranger Change!" Tomas shouted. "Pirate Revolution!" A burst of pink light washed over him as he morphed into Ranger form.

Pink Ranger grabbed a nearby Centurion, pushing the soldier away from a couple that it had been trying to attack. He kept on running as he armed himself with his Pirate Pistol to blast another Centurion in the skull to free some more civilians that were being held captive.

The crowd of Centurions was starting to grow thicker by the second. It was getting to be a pain for Pink Ranger as he tried to reach the Imperial Guard, while also trying to protect civilians from being attacked. He didn't want what happened to Sol to happen to this poor planet. The Ranger swore that he would never allow something like that to happen again.

Another Pirate Cutlass appeared as Blue Ranger cut down a Centurion that had been keeping Pink Ranger busy. The Ranger in blue rescued his partner, taking hold of his hand as an attempt to reassure him that it would be fine. Pink Ranger tried to by it, but he knew that things were going to get worse before they would ever get better.

The other Rangers started to show up as well. They all worked on clearing up the streets to give the civilians a chance to escape before the Zangyack could really gear up their invasion attempt.

Not long after the six of them were united, a powerful surge of electrical energy began to rain down around them. The Rangers were all knocked down to the ground where they cringed from the pain of the attack as the leader of the attack revealed himself. Slowly, the Rangers picked their heads up from the ground to meet the infamous "Destroyer of Worlds".

Imperial Guard, Zatsurig, was as terrifying as could be imagined. It was a living nightmare for Pink Ranger as he had already experienced what the Imperial Guard was capable of once before. The Imperial Guard was full of laughter as he slowly made his way towards the Rangers with his Centurions retreating behind his mighty form.

"Our famous Space Pirates led by Captain Jade Marvelous," laughed Zatsurig. "Is this the might of the Galactic Pirate Rangers that I've heard so much about? You children are pathetic if you think you can stand up to the Empire! You have never tasted the sting of a member of Emperor Titan's Imperial Guard!"

Clenching his pistol, Pink Ranger was the first to get back on his feet as he tried to face the Imperial Guard. He pointed his weapon at Zatsurig and began to shoot at him only to have the bullets harmlessly bounce off his form.

More laughter escaped from Zatsurig's throat as he clanked his clawed armguards together. Golden sparks fluttered out, while he took a few steps closer towards Pink Ranger, causing the other Rangers to get back up. "There you are, Prince Tomas del Sol," said Zatsurig. "I was wondering where you've been hiding. It must be killing you to lower yourself from being a beloved prince to a hated traitor of his world and a pirate!"

"He is no traitor, Zatsurig!" shouted Blue Ranger as he defended his partner.

"I was sent to destroy Sol because of the actions of the Royal Family!" said Zatsurig. "Had the prince accepted the Zangyack Princess's hand in marriage then Sol would still exist. Since he denied our generous offer, I was given the honor of burning the planet to the ground. The death of everyone on Sol is on the hands of Prince Tomas!"

"Monster!" said Yellow Ranger. "You'd better pack up and leave this planet! You won't get past us!"

"We will teach you a lesson you'll regret, Zatsurig!" shouted Red Ranger.

Zatsurig couldn't help but to laugh at the naïve children as he charged his fatal powers. The sight of his golden form growing brighter caused Pink Ranger to panic as he remembered what happened to his parents and everyone else on Sol. While he didn't believe the Imperial Guard's words, Pink Ranger's blood still ran cold and fear gripped his heart.

Pink Ranger had taken a step back and began to run away as the memory of everything became too much for him to stomach. He felt all his resolve to fight just abandon him as he took to escaping for his life over fighting beside his friends.

This didn't go unnoticed as Green Ranger tried to stop him. "Tomas!" she shouted. "We need your help!"

It was too late by then. Zatsurig released a powerful bolt of energy form his body that triggered a large explosion around the five of them. The Rangers were thrown up into the air with Zatsurig showing off more abilities that belonged to an Imperial Guard. He generated a chain of electrical energy that snaked its way around each Ranger, keeping them suspended up in the air.

Various sparks began to erupt from their bodies as they gave out sorrowful cries. They were thrown down to the ground where Zatsurig still wasn't finished them.

Unable to even stand, the Rangers were completely vulnerable to a direct attack. Zatsurig raced around them, moving quickly enough to easily disable the Rangers. His claws ripped each on apart; pushing them up into the air where they eventually landed triggered them to power down.

Each Ranger struggled to move as they gasped for breath while Zatsurig hovered in front of his Centurions. He patted his hands as he cleaned himself of their pathetic stench, realizing that this fight was boring and far from being their best. He decided to just put them out of their misery then as he gathered an orb of superheated power that would surely burn each Ranger to a crisp like it had done to the king and queen.

Before Zatsurig could unleash his attack though, the Rangers were teleported away by Alpha 8 to save their lives. The sudden escape Zatsurig annoyed the Imperial Guard, but he had expected such a move from pirates. He released his attack on a nearby building, blowing most of it to pieces just to make sure that his energy didn't go to waste.

Zatsurig ordered his Centurions to return to the ship as he led them back. He was through playing for now, but would return once he found the Rangers' ship or if they made their return to the city.

* * *

With the Rangers gone, Zatsurig returned to his ship, the Ifrit, to polish his stained armor for the next encounter. The Imperial Guard was full of laughter as the Centurions that served him, bowed before his brilliance and power. It took him only minutes to crush the Rangers, while the princess and her crew had failed to do so in the months that they had.

Zatsurig was letting out a deep sigh as he bathed his feet in an acidic bath. It helped to rid him of the stench that was Earth, while he enjoyed a bit of downtime before he went back down to the Blue Planet to slaughter everyone of its inhabitants.

"I have destroyed so many worlds in the past," said the Imperial Guard, "but I think I'll have the most fun with this one. The Rangers are the only ones who have been the most entertaining, plus the bounty on them would keep me rich for centuries."

It didn't hurt that there would be some serious fame and benefits that came with killing the Space Pirates. The Emperor would never dispose of him for the successful murder of the meddlesome Space Pirates and the destruction of Earth would be an added bonus. The Blue Planet had been a thorn on the side of the Empire for far too long so it needed to be properly disposed of.

The Destroyer of Worlds was the best one for that job.

As he enjoyed the soothing spa, Zatsurig summoned some of his Centurions to his side. The mindless soldiers dropped to their knees before him. "Notify the princess that she should take the Calnus and the remainder of her fleet back to Throneworld," instructed the Imperial Guard. "There is no more need for them here as I will dispose of Rangers and destroy the Earth. She is only wasting her father's precious time by being here."

"Yes sir," said the Centurions.

"Before you do that though," said Zatsurig. "Do make sure that you record the princess's response. I want to see the look on the little bitch's face when she hears it! It's going to be amazing."

The Centurions agreed with him as they went off to follow through with their orders. The Imperial Guard sunk his feet deeper into the acid bath, basking in the coming glory of his greatest victory yet.

* * *

A painful retreat was in store for the Rangers as they made their way back to the Galactic Galleon after the failed battle against Zatsurig. The five of them entered the ship with Chris breaking away from them as he went to their bedroom to find Tomas. The rest of them collapsed at the lounge where Alpha 8 and Cassie were at.

Cassie had been chatting with Alpha 8 when they saw Tomas coming to the ship looking panicked. They couldn't get any answers out of him so they turned to the Rangers to find those missing pieces to the puzzle.

Falling to the sofa, Leona gave out a soft groan of pain once she threw her jacket to the ground. The constricting article of clothing was something that she didn't want to have on at the moment. The others followed suit with Mika unzipping part of her skirt and Jett throwing his pants to the ground to show off his boxers. Jade felt like her head got slammed against a starship, but she did well at trying to keep it hidden. What she would kill to have a bottle of pills and a glass of water right about now.

"Tomas panicked when he saw the Imperial Guard and ran away," said Mika.

"But Tomas has never ran away from a battle before," said Alpha 8. "Even when he first became a Ranger, he stood his ground to prove himself worth to all of you. Why would he do such a thing now against one of the Emperor's Imperial Guards?"

A sigh escaped from Jade's lips as she killed the headache long enough to lean towards Alpha 8 and Cassie. She made sure that they were close so she didn't have to speak too loudly and risk having Tomas hear them. "The Imperial Guard was no ordinary foe," said Jade. "It was Zatsurig, the Destroyer of Worlds. He was the one that murdered Tomas's parents and destroyed his home planet."

"The poor thing," Cassie said with a sad look on her face. "I cannot imagine what he must be going through."

"Chris can help him," said Jett. "He might be the only one who Tomas will listen to."

"So that means you need to help us master a Greater Power, while Alpha patches us up," Leona said, finally picking her head up from the couch. It really wasn't a good idea to do because a rush of pain crippled her as she gave out a loud groan before falling face first back to the soft cushion.

Away from everyone, Tomas was still hyperventilating as he clung onto a pillow while in bed. He had thrown his jacket to the ground along with everything but his underwear since it all felt so constricting to him. There were tears running down his face as he could still remember the haunting laughter of Zatsurig. That was joined with the fresh memory of the look of horror on his parents' face before they had been put to death.

That wasn't enough though as there was more pain that he needed to deal with. He was slowly getting better at the breathing thing, but he still fell too much worry about everything. It only got worse as Tomas had to face his actions when the door opened up with Chris stepping in. He could only watch when Chris looked at him with a pained look on his face. That pain only grew worse while Chris pushed his coat off his shoulder then took off the shreds of what remained of his t-shirt.

Chris dropped to the bed, crawling towards Tomas while the younger man continued to cry as he came closer. He didn't have the strength to hold onto him so he fell to the one side of his body that didn't hut as he took his hand and held it to his heart. "Are you okay?" whispered Chris. "You had us all worried."

"Why are you worried about me?" asked Tomas as his head fell to the bed like Chris. "I abandoned you all. I ran away like a coward…I didn't stay and fight like a prince should and you all got hurt because of me."

"Zatsurig destroyed your home and everyone you knew," said Chris, "that's not something easy to handle. You can't face something like that alone."

Tomas closed his eyes as he swallowed back some tears. He hated how great Chris was, he hated that Chris was such an understanding guy instead of yelling at him for not being there when they all needed him most. "Stop being so sensitive, Chris, please!" cried Tomas. "I got you hurt. I couldn't protect my family and I couldn't help you today because I'm weak! I'm absolutely pathetic."

"No you're not, Tomas," whispered Chris as he pressed their faces together. He kissed Tomas, trying to get the prince to stop being such a fool. He wanted Tomas to see just how much he was worth, and not as a bounty but as a valued member of the team. "You didn't start out like a perfect pirate, remember? The recoil from the Pirate Pistol knocked you down, you almost cut your arm off when you used the Pirate Cutlass, and you couldn't fight to save your life. Fuck, you couldn't even cook or clean without creating a massive mess, but look at you now. You almost as good of a cook as Mika, you are super organized and neat, you can fight well, you awakened your own Animal Spirit, and you've helped us to find all of the Greater Powers. And most importantly…you saved us."

"Before you joined the team, we fought like cats and dogs. Jade, Leona, Mika, and I were always arguing, fighting, trying to kill each other. It wasn't until that you came around that you got us to be kinder to each other, your presence made us more merciful and respectful of each other's differences." Chris leaned forward once more to plant a soft kiss on Tomas's lips. "Tomas…we'd be lost without you around. I'd be lost without you. I love you, Prince Tomas."

Tomas really did feel like a fool as he pressed his face against Chris's face to kiss him back. He still could see the sorrow in his past, but he didn't allow it to get the better of him as he pulled himself closer to Chris. "I love you too," whispered the prince. "Sir Chris, my loving knight."

A smile formed on Chris's face as he looked into Tomas's eyes and saw that he wasn't in as poor of a state as before. Tomas looked Chris in the eyes when he felt his hand growing hot, they both did. They looked down to see that their hands were glowing and felt a strange power awakening that began to travel throughout Chris's body, healing him from the battle.

Chris felt better now, while the hand continued to glow. Their eyes met each other once more as the two locked lips again. This time though, the kiss was far more patient then before as Chris flicked his hands behind Tomas's neck to lock the door. Tomas's free hand immediately went for the button of Chris's jeans and began to work on setting him free.

In a minute, both of them were naked as they gave into the feelings that they had for each other. Their lips continued to remain locked in a heated contest as their hands travelled around to feel every piece of their bodies. Flesh pressed together, it was simple to say that the two of them were becoming "one" since it was a nicer of way saying that they were having hot, man-on-man sex.

In truth though, they were having hot, man-on-man sex. Tomas was on his back now that Chris as full strength. The prince's legs were wrapped around the waist of his "knight" as Chris leaned in with one hand sneaking around to Tomas's bottom. When the big moment came, Chris and Tomas were both going off as they showed each just how much that they wanted each other.

Chris and Tomas came together, both cried out in blissful orgasm, while the crew and their guest remained none the wiser of what occurred behind their closed doors.

* * *

After getting such a violent transmission from Zatsurig, Jezebel thought she had enough bad news for one day. But it didn't end there as Emerald and Atlas came to her chambers with some startling developments.

The report was staring her blank in the face, serving as proof that Wyatt was involved in some traitorous activities.

Princess Jezebel had finished reviewing it and was refusing to say a single word to her advisors. She appeared to be frozen, which Atlas and Emerald couldn't tell was a good sign or not. They would soon learn that Jezebel was absolutely furious as she kept it all boiled within her. It was always horrible when an organization learned that there was a traitor amongst them, but it was especially horrible when there was one of such high ranking like Wyatt.

Flipping the page open to see just what it was that Emerald was trying to prove, Jezebel had to see it again with her own eyes. She saw the matching energy signature and was able to confirm that it certainly belonged to a Celestial. Her heart tightened as she thought that a Celestial had been aboard a Parasitus ship at one point, which made her fear the paths set up before her.

"We will have Wyatt arrested," said Jezebel, "then we shall push judgment on him. The penalty of his crime must be death, he will be executed tonight."

Atlas grinned as he liked that option very much, but Emerald had to pull him back from his Cloud Nine. She had to remind them all of what consequences that may occur. "The lieutenant has been in contact with a Celestial," said Emerald. "We don't know who, but we have to assume the worst that it might be one as powerful as Orphan. We need to analyze the probability that Orphan might come to our ship should we try to kill his spy."

The princess had to disagree as she had enough experience with Orphan to know that would never happen. She pushed herself up to her feet, leaving her personal desk as she brought herself towards Barizorg. "Even if it was Orphan that he served, the First would never jeopardize himself for a minion," said Jezebel, "especially a human. Orphan will allow him to die; he'll probably blame Wyatt for being careless and watch as we rip him to bits."

"Allow me to make the arrest, princess," Atlas said, kneeling before her.

"Give it a few moments before you do so, Atlas," said the princess. "We have Zatsurig to worry about. The transmission he had sent to me has left me troubled. I will use Wyatt should the Imperial Guard try to attack us, unless the Rangers find a way to destroy him first."

Tapping Barizorg on the shoulder, Jezebel gave him a command to follow. The Cyborg left her chambers as he pushed Emerald and Atlas out of there as well. He would remain guard outside her door, leaving the princess alone to deal with this troubling turn of events.

Jezebel fell to her bed, screaming at the very top of her lungs, loud enough that a normal person would've busted a blood vessel. Jezebel was no normal person for she was a Parasitus and she could withstand the pain she had. Her mirror wasn't as fortunate as it completely shattered from her sharp temper.

* * *

Inside the bridge, the Rangers had finally recovered from Zatsurig's attack enough that they were comfortable enough to try and go for a second round. Cassie gave the Rangers everything that they might need for this one, but the team still couldn't pull off this hat trick without Tomas's help. If he bailed on them a second time then it would mean the end of them, which is something that nobody wanted to happened.

Before they could drag Tomas out from bed though, Chris returned with a fresher looking Tomas following him. The both of them had made sure to clean themselves up a bit from their little sexual romp before rejoining the others.

Tomas bore a sorrowful expression on his face as he had to face his crew after abandoning them. He swallowed it all in though as he turned to Jade first, bowing his head at her. "Forgive me," he said, calmly. "I abandoned you all when you needed me most. I couldn't face my nightmares and you had to pay the price for me."

"Do you plan on bailing on us a second time?" Jade said, firmly. She kept her voice laced with a fraction of venom so that Tomas would see that she was upset at him for leaving them in a fight. But she also wanted to make it clear that she was concerned with his mental wellbeing too since she didn't want to push him unless he was ready.

Tomas nodded his head, now willing to face Zatsurig for Sol and Earth. His renewed sense of worth came at the perfect time too as the alarms began to go off.

Alpha 8 notified that Zatsurig was on Earth again with his army of Centurions attacking the city. The Rangers knew what to do from there as the six of them assembled together before being transported into battle.

* * *

Six streaks of light raced across the skies of Chicago, eventually touching the ground where the Rangers had fought Zatsurig earlier that day. The Rangers found themselves surrounded by Centurions as Zatsurig stood on a nearby bridge where he watched them all carefully. The Imperial Guard easily spotted Tomas in the crowd with a dark smirk forming underneath his covered face.

"So you return just to die," said Zatsurig. "I wasn't aware that you Space Pirates were the suicidal bunch. Then again, you have to be self-destructive if you wish to take on the Zangyack Space Empire!"

Zatsurig raised one up into the air as he pointed a finger at Tomas. He wanted to see the look of fear in the prince's eyes as he tried to break that young spirit yet again. "Will you run away from me again, boy?" said the Imperial Guard. "Am I that intimidating to you that you must flee? Or are you just too afraid to accept the fact that you are the cause for Sol's destruction?"

Tomas threw his tail end of his coat back as he retrieved his Ranger Key. "I am not afraid of you anymore, Zatsurig!" shouted the Prince of Sol. "You may have haunted my sleep, but not anymore! I will stand up to you not just to avenge Sol, but for every world that you destroyed, and for every man, woman, and child that you've killed!" He brought out his Pirate Cellular and was ready to battle Zatsurig this time. He would not allow his fear to get the better of him; he would use it to make himself stronger. "Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!"

A flash of pink light swallowed Tomas as he morphed into the Pink Ranger.

The others did the same as they followed Pink Ranger's lead. Ranger Keys were held up as the Pirate Cellulars and Galactic Cellular were brought out. "Ranger Change!" shouted the other five Rangers. "Pirate Revolution!" Inserting the Ranger Keys into their Morphers, various flashes of light washed over them as they morphed into Ranger form as well.

"Do you honestly suspect me to be afraid of you, Tomas del Sol!" said Zatsurig. "You are a pathetic child who has gotten in over his head. For pity's sake, you are a Pink Ranger! Only the weak are made the Pink Ranger.

Standing side by side, Galactic Pirates showed Zatsurig and his Centurions that they would stand strong together. Pink Ranger pressed down on his buckle to retrieve a Ranger Key to show Zatsurig just how strong he really was. "You won't get the best of me, Zatsurig!" shouted Pink Ranger. "I will show you how strong a Pink Ranger can be. Let's make a show of it! Ranger Change! Angel Force, Power Up!" A series of feathers wrapped themselves around Pink Ranger as he morphed into the Pink Angel Force Ranger. He wore the exact uniform as she had with a pink bodysuit, a golden belt with a cross buckle, a helmet with a fleur-de-lis, a white cross over his chest, and a pair of angelic wings at his back only he did not wear the skirt.

The other Rangers showed their support as well as they each grabbed the Ranger Key of a Pink Ranger to use.

"Ranger Change! Chi Power!" shouted Red Ranger. A burst of chi energy had wrapped around her as she morphed into the Pink Aura Force Ranger.

"Ranger Change! Go Go Samurai!" shouted Blue Ranger. There was a rush of light as he armed himself with a Spin Sword that transformed him into the Pink Samurai Ranger, wearing the Samurai Ranger uniform minus the skirt. He attached a Samurai Disk into it to expand his powers.

"Ranger Change! V Formation!" shouted Green Ranger. Light washed over her as she morphed into the Pink Fiveman Ranger. She wore a pink suit with a white V over her chest with a blaster strapped to her waist and the screen of her helmet was heart shaped with a star on top.

"Ranger Change! Zeo Ranger I - Pink!" shouted Yellow Ranger. A flash of light swallowed her up as she morphed into Pink Zeo Ranger. Her uniform was all pink as well with an oval shaped screen for her helmet and a set of golden symbols around her shoulders and part of her chest.

"Ranger Change! Pterodactyl!" shouted Silver Ranger. He too got swallowed up by pink light as he morphed into the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger. He wore the same uniform that the Earth's first Pink Ranger wore, minus the cute skirt.

"To the power of pink!" shouted the six Rangers as a rush of pink light erupted behind them.

As Pink Rangers, the Galactic Pirate Rangers charged into battle with Zatsurig's growling at the top of his lungs. He ordered his Centurions to attack the Rangers, beginning a heated fight between the Empire and Space Pirates.

Green Ranger did a back flip over the heads of one of the Centurions as she brandished her Five Blaster. She liberally opened aim against the Centurions to shoot each one down that was stupid enough to get in her way. The Centurions began to drop like flies, but she was met with resistance when they started to shoot at her. She went on the defensive as she moved away from the fire and countered whenever the opportunity presented itself as she fired back at them.

Silver Ranger was getting used to fighting as a Pink Ranger as he was armed with the Power Bow. He used it to give him more reach as he used it to hook a Centurion by the neck before snapping it and moving onto his next victim. He avoided an incoming blow as a Centurion tried to bash him in the face with the rifle only for him to get him back by tripping the Centurion. He stomped the Centurion down with his boot before shooting an explosive arrow at some other Centurions to slow them down a bit.

Yellow Ranger got used to spring around as she fought as the Pink Zeo Ranger. She kicked a Centurion with a high-powered kick that sent it flying towards a crowd of Centurions, knocking them all down to the ground. She couldn't help but to chuckle at them as she moved on to her next victims this time armed with her Pink Power Disc. She got ready to hit them all as she channeled her Zeo Power into the shield, allowing a swirl of pink energy to wrap around her as she launched herself at them. Transformed into a mini-pink cyclone, Yellow Ranger ripped through a solid chunk of Centurions where she easily ripped them to pieces.

Blue Ranger blocked the Centurions' attacks with the Spin Sword well enough. He spun Samurai Disk around to release a charged blast called "Air Wave" that he used to slash the Centurions in half. That wasn't the end of that though as he saw more coming at him. He upgraded his weapon as he changed the Spin Sword into the Sky Fan, which he would use to finish them off. He charged into the heart of the fight, blasting the Centurions with a gust of air from the Sky Fan before it transformed back into the Spin Sword. He leaped up into the air after them, using his sword to slash them apart to end that mess.

Red Ranger knocked a Centurion down to the ground with her Dairen Rod. The orb attached to the rod helped her when it came to bashing the Centurion's skull in, but she had to keep moving on if she was going to clean house. She transformed the rod into the Phoenix Spear as she swung it around to rip apart the Centurions that were coming her way. They easily entered a slaughter as each one was foolish enough to charge after her in a mad rush instead of calculating their actions to form an effective strategy.

Pink Ranger showed no mercy for the Centurions as he fought them off with his Angel Sword around at them. He blocked attacks before cutting them down to nothing. The strategy could only work for so long so he modified his attacks as he strapped the Angel Sword back to his waist before summoning the Sacred Claws. The twin sets of claws were strapped to his arms which he used to rip the Centurions to shreds before charging them up to unleash a powerful surge of sacred waters with the "Tidal Sacred Cutter" attack.

As the last of the Centurions fell before an assault by Pink Ranger powers, the Galactic Pirate Rangers reverted back to their standards forms. They looked up to the bridge to see that Zatsurig was fuming mad to see that his forces had been so easily dispatched by them. It helped to boost their confidence up a bit since they were facing the Destroyer of Worlds. Now they had his full attention, which might not necessarily be a good thing for them.

Zatsurig came down to challenge the Rangers in a direct assault now. He was coming at them hard too as he swung his fists at them, blinded by rage that he was starting to make senseless mistakes that the Rangers would use to their advantage. Even as he hurled a surge of electrical energy at them, his rage caused him to make it all the more easier for the Rangers to avoid getting hit by the attack.

Split in half, the Rangers moved in pairs of three.

Red Ranger and Silver Ranger charged at the Action Commander, spreading his arms apart as Green Ranger crashed into him. She drove her foot into his chest, causing Zatsurig to grunt in pain which led to the other two driving their elbows from both sides of his head to leave him stunned.

From there, Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger rushed after Zatsurig to drive their Pirate Cutlasses across his chest. They did this three times a piece to really make sure that the pain stuck before Pink Ranger swooped in to fire at him with his Pirate Pistol. The added bullet fire from the earlier injuries really helped to drive it home as Zatsurig stumbled back, gripping onto his chest.

The Rangers gathered together once more to figure out how they were going to really hurt this guy before the opportunity to finish him off could present itself. That's when they remembered the advice that Cassie gave them earlier, which led to them taking out a new set of Ranger Key for the fight. Each one held onto the Ranger Key of an Astro Ranger as they brought out their Morphers to help them out.

"Ranger Change!" shouted the Rangers. "Let's Rocket!"

A flash of light rushed over them as each one morphed into an Astro Ranger. They wore the standard bodysuit of their individual color with their helmets taking various shapes on their visors and a white streak across their chest with the five core colors on them or a set of five green boxes for Silver Ranger. Red Ranger morphed into the Red Astro Ranger, Blue Ranger morphed into the Blue Astro Ranger, Green Ranger morphed into the Black Astro Ranger, Yellow Ranger morphed into the Yellow Astro Ranger, Pink Ranger morphed into the Pink Astro Ranger, and Silver Ranger morphed into the Silver Astro Ranger.

The six of them went after Imperial Guard in a hurry before he could recover from the previous attack.

Green Ranger armed herself well with the Lunar Lance as she swung it around briefly before using the crescent end to hook onto Zatsurig's waist. From there, she was able to keep him locked into place as Blue Ranger armed himself with the Astro Axe. He started to spin around in a rapid circle as he slashed Zatsurig repeatedly before Green Ranger finally released him.

Silver Ranger grabbed his Super Silverizer then started to open fire on the Imperial Guard to keep him stunned for a little longer. He was running closer to him until he was finally within Ranger before switching it to its blade form. In its sword mode, Silver Ranger charged up the Super Silverizer to unleash a powerful slash attack across the chest of his foe.

Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger moved in as they were armed with the Star Slinger and Satellite Stunner. The both of them raised their weapons up before firing at them to help break down Zatsurig's defenses. A stream of yellow starfire and pink rings crashed against the Imperial Guard, causing Zatsurig to fumble around as he tried to get his equilibrium in line, which they weren't about to allow happen.

Red Ranger came in for the final attack. Even with a skirt getting in her way, she didn't allow that to stop her as she was armed with the Spiral Saber. Leaping into the air, she spun around with swirls of red energy circling around her as she pierced Zatsurig's chest with the tip of the Spiral Saber, sending that surge of energy into his body.

Zatsurig could only cry out in agony as the Rangers reverted back to their normal forms.

Sparks were shooting out from everywhere as Zatsurig appeared to be finally going down for the count. The Imperial Guard spilled out various curses when an explosion went off around him, which made the Rangers believe that the fight truly was over.

However, they would soon learn that an Imperial Guard would not be so easily vanquished. Zatsurig was hanging on by a hair as he came back from the explosion with sparks still escaping his body. He was attempting to charge up what little power that he did have left into a final assault which he would use to crush the Rangers.

Red Ranger armed herself with her Pirate Pistol and Pirate Cutlass as Silver Ranger grabbed his Silver Trident. They were about to lead the others in a Final Wave attack only to be stopped Pink Ranger as he stepped in front of them. He was armed with both his weapons, which he was clenching onto so hard that his hands were shaking.

"Allow me to finish him!" said Pink Ranger with venom slipping from his usually kind mouth. His eyes were blinded with rage as he felt the need to defeat the Imperial Guard on his own for the sake of everyone that had lost their lives. "I must conquer my demons. I cannot ask your help for this one."

"Be careful then, Tomas," said Red Ranger as Silver Ranger and her stood back.

Blue Ranger nodded his head as he kept to the sidelines as well, while Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger waited for him to end this.

Pink Ranger grinned from underneath his helmet as he thanked his friends for their faith in him. He used this to renew his strength as he turned to face Zatsurig that was preparing for his final attack. "You will not leave this planet, Zatsurig!" said Pink Ranger. "I will destroy you. I will rid the universe of your stench so to spare all worlds from your continued existence!"

"Tough words from such a little boy," mocked Zatsurig. "You do not have the power to defeat me on your own!"

That is where Pink Ranger had to disagree with him though. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt a power greater than anything that he's ever seen before sleeping within him. The proof came when the Pirate Pistol and Pirate Cutlass began to blink with a surge of energy without a Ranger Key inserted into them.

Pink Ranger kept stepping closer towards Zatsurig without thinking twice about it. He raised his pistol up at him, itching to pull the trigger. "Your life ends now, Zatsurig. Now you shall pay for the sins you've committed. May the Creator show _mercy_ upon your soul! Final Wave!" shouted Pink Ranger. Taking a step back, Pink Ranger was ready to unleash this power that he had stored within him. He could feel the light burning at the tip of his tongue, ready to release itself in a way that he only felt such power when he had unlocked his Animal Spirit. "Sol's Mercy!" Pressing down on the trigger, Pink Ranger fired a pink bullet from his Pirate Pistol. He then took a greater lunge back before flinging a pink slash from his Pirate Cutlass.

The two attacks raced together, merging in the middle as they formed a unified front. The color quickly changed though as Pink Ranger's Final Wave went from being pink to bright shade of white as a stream of feathers came storming from the trail it made.

The attack ripped through Zatsurig's body, causing the Imperial Guard an untold amount of pain that he had never experienced before in his life. His agonizing scream filled the air as a greater explosion went off, truly showing that he could no longer stand against this power that had been built up for so long within Pink Ranger.

Despite the raw fury behind Pink Ranger's Final Wave, Zatsurig still had one final trick up his sleeve.

* * *

The last attack had really done it in for Zatsurig, but the Imperial Guard refused to bite the bullet just yet. He had fallen to his knees, but he would not submit to them as he stared the Rangers down. "I…I shall not!" roared the Destroyer of Worlds. "You have not defeated me yet. You shall face my wrath!" A surge of energy erupted from Zatsurig's body as he began to grow to a monstrous size.

In this giant form, Zatsurig towered half the buildings in the city as he smashed some of the cleared out ones just for the fun of it. The Rangers weren't about to allow that to continue as they summoned the Galactic Galleon and Timeasaur to provide assistance.

Pirate King Megazord and Timeasaur Megazord were formed, beginning this final battle against the Imperial Guard.

Inside the cockpit of Pirate King Megazord, Pink Ranger took out the Ranger Key for the Jungle Fury Rangers. "We need to hit him hard and fast!" he said. "The longer we drag this fight out then the more civilians we put in danger." He inserted the Ranger Key inside the key slot with the others following his lead. The Jungle Beasts erupted from the various openings of the Megazord as they began a mad rush against Zatsurig.

Silver Ranger held similar sentiments as he activated his Ranger Key. The result led to the drill arm to rapidly spin as it broke apart to form a trident. The charged trident was unleashed, releasing a giant bolt of energy that followed the charging Jungle Beasts.

Their two attacks crashed against Zatsurig, leading to several explosions that would've defeated a lesser foe. However, Zatsurig continued to stand as he barely had a scratch on him from that attack. The Rangers knew that they were in trouble even as the Rangers inside Pirate King Megazord inserted their own Ranger Keys to fire the cannon, Galactic Starburst, from its chest.

Even with all that added firepower, Zatsurig was still refusing to fall in defeat. Instead, he was just really mad as he hurled a chain of electricity that trapped both Megazords in its painful trap. Sparks flew everywhere as Zatsurig threw the two Megazords to the ground, breaking the toys that the Rangers coveted so.

"What part of me being superior do you not understand!" roared Zatsurig. "I will not be defeated by you miserable pirates!"

Inside Pirate King Megazord, the Rangers felt a massive headache kicking in as they tried to regain control of the Megazord. The gears were a little fried thanks to the Imperial Guard, but they were confident enough that the repair system would back them up once the shields were recharged.

Timeasaur Megazord had similar problems as Silver Ranger tried to reboot the systems. Since it was just him, it was going to take a bit longer which meant that he was a bit of a sitting duck.

Pink Ranger slammed his fist on the console as he did not want Zatsurig to get away with harming anyone else. He had failed Sol and he gained this new strength to defeat the Imperial Guard, he couldn't allow this battle to slip from him. "I will defeat you, Zatsurig!" shouted Pink Ranger. "I will defeat you with my friends fighting beside me!"

A burst of light erupted above the heads of the Rangers, leading them to look up. The Ranger Keys of the Astro Rangers came floating towards their hands which made them realize that they had been entrusted with the Greater Power of the Astro Rangers. It couldn't have come at a better time to as Zatsurig was gearing up for his next attack.

Inserting the Ranger Keys into the keyholes, the Rangers activated the upgrade for the Megazord. Light grew from behind Pirate King Megazord as a pair of wings appeared to mark the new upgrade as the Mega Winger's wings combined with the Megazord. "Pirate Winger Megazord!" shouted the Rangers. Armed with a giant, Pirate Pistol, Pirate Winger Megazord was steered after the Imperial Guard.

Zatsurig tried to slash the Megazord out of his way, but Timeasaur Megazord was also back on its feet. Silver Ranger inserted the triple Ranger Key combination to activate the drill's power. "Galactic Triple Dream Drill!" he shouted. A wave of energy came forth from the Megazord as its three modes united as one for the attack. Energy from the drill rocketed towards Zatsurig to stall him for a few seconds, presenting Pirate Winger Megazord the opportunity to grab Zatsurig and take him up to the sky for a flying lesson.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted Zatsurig as they got higher.

"We're flying!" said Green Ranger.

"And you're falling!" said Yellow Ranger.

The Rangers released the controls to release Zatsurig. The Imperial Guard went falling back down to the ground where a nasty landing awaited him as Pirate Winger Megazord fired at his falling form with the Pirate Pistol. The added blasts left some scars on his armored back, but the landing was the worst part as it smashed part of him to bits.

That wasn't the worst of it though as Silver Ranger used the Ranger Key of the Silver Astro Ranger. A bonus came with using the Greater Power of the Astro Rangers as the Mega Winger's Wing Blaster appeared floating in air. "Now for some dessert!" said Silver Ranger. "Mega Fire!" The Wing Blaster had automatically unleashed four barrels of fury at the Imperial Guard, blasting him with all of its might. The Action Commander really had his armor breaking apart as he stumbled around the city, losing all control of his equilibrium.

"Now let's really put him out of his misery!" said Blue Ranger.

"You will finally pay for your sins, Zatsurig!" said Pink Ranger.

"We do this for Tomas and Planet Sol!" said Red Ranger.

The Rangers inserted the Ranger Keys of the Turbo Ranger into the keyholes. Pirate King Megazord lost the Mega Winger combination as it grabbed its two, Pirate Cutlasses. "Turbo King Spinout!" shouted the Rangers. Pirate King Megazord erupted with a burning aura as it charged after Zatsurig. The Megazord began to rapidly spin around until if formed a vicious cyclone that finally met him in the middle, ripping apart the last of his armored form to bring about his end.

Pirate King Megazord stopped its gears behind the Imperial Guard as Zatsurig gave out one more groan of pain. Zatsurig fell face down to the ground as he erupted in a colossal burst of energy that signaled the end of his existence.

The Destroyer of Worlds had been destroyed with Planet Sol and all the other planets that had been destroyed by him were avenged by his death.

* * *

Many officers had left to lead their divisions since the announcement made by Orphan but many of the high ranking numbers stood waiting for Orphan or a representative to continue onto the next daily business. The officers that remained were the relevant ones to hear this new announcement that Orphan was about to speak and would pass the word to the lower ranks, everyone drew silent as Adam Kadamon took to the stage and prepared to address the remaining members of the Heavenly Host.

"Finally, the last bit of business of the day: the recruitment of two new members into the Sanctuary's Thirteen Guardians," announced Adam Kadamon, as he motioned up the stairs behind him. "Dumah and Raziel, you may approach the Celestial Box!"

The two Celestials did just that as they exited the crowd and began making their way up to the stage from where they ascended up to the Box. At the center of the Box sat a throne and upon the throne sat Orphan as he overlooked a number of reports that had been brought to him by Mikhail which were issued of factual information in regard of their raids in Assiah against the Empire and those other locations that allied in Chaos or alongside the Empire for various reasons. Once standing before Orphan the two Celestials fell to a knee with a fist over their hearts in salute.

"You know why I called you here, Dumah, Raziel?" asked Orphan, as he crossed one leg over another and raised a glass of divine nectar to his lips, a drink that while revitalizing like wine for a Celestial would light up and burn up a human like a star if drunk.

Dumah glanced across at his fellow Celestial kneeling beside him and frowned at his unique appearance. Raziel stood under 5'10" with messy and spiked orange-blond hair and amethyst eyes, he wore dark outfit consisting of a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes and black pants. He had a small red pearl as a necklace.

"To ascend us to an important position among your court?" asked Dumah, and Orphan gave a dismissive wave.

"Indeed, because you have _**earned**_ these new ranks," stated Orphan, as he stood "and just reaching the rank isn't enough, you must prove yourself worthy of the standards your fellows exhibit, or you risk demeaning us all."

"We understand," announced Raziel, a firm and slightly insane smirk on his lips.

"Dumah, as of this moment you are to be ascended to rank of the Cancer Guardian and act as the Governor of the principles of Creation and Death, Guardian of the fourth temple. Protector of the Palace and whom sit upon its Thrones, a barrier against all who would invade this Paradise," spoke Orphan, his gaze unwavering. "Do you understand and accept this mantle?"

"I do," answered Dumah, and Orphan nodded before moving on.

"Raziel, as of this moment you are to be ascended to rank of the Capricorn Guardian and act as the Governor of the principles of Knowledge and Wisdom, Guardian of the eleventh temple. Protector of the Palace and whom sit upon its Thrones, a barrier against all who would invade this Paradise," continued Orphan, his gaze stifling. "Do you understand and accept this mantle?"

"There was never a need to doubt," answered Raziel, with a smirk.

"Then upon the power invested in me as Orphan, Ruler of Paradise and King of the Celestials, Prince of Creation and Successor to the Divine title of Creator. I accept you as fellow Guardians, warrior that battle and defend in the name of Creation!" announced Orphan, officially and loud enough so everyone in the Coliseum heard. "Stand now, and stand among your brothers!"

Raziel and Dumah both stood.

* * *

Ascending back to the sky, the colossal Ifrit was up in space where it easily towered over the Calnus. The remainder of the fleet was circled around both ships, waiting for further orders since Zatsurig was no more thanks to the actions of the Power Rangers. That meant Princess Jezebel's authority in the Sol Solar System was reestablished as she entered the bridge to resume her normal operations.

The only exception was that Wyatt stood before the princess's throne with his arms bound in chains while a pair of Centurions surrounded him. Rifles were pointed at him should he make any movements that would be considered unfavorably.

At the throne, Barizorg stood on one side and Atlas at the other with the Champion of the Empire grinning from ear to ear. Atlas was thrilled to see that Wyatt was finally going to be eliminated from the picture. Meanwhile, Emerald stood further away from the scene, holding onto a copy of her report as she traced Wyatt's mind for anything suspicious. The only thing that she found alarming was just how calm he appeared to be despite the impending doom hanging over his head.

"Lieutenant Wyatt Halliwell," the princess said, speaking formally, "you have the charges of treason placed against you. An anomaly was detected inside your chambers that caused a microsecond of power fluctuations for the Calnus. This anomaly is Celestial in origins, which has led us to suspect that you are a spy for our most hated enemies, the Celestials. How do you plead?"

Hearing the true accusations against him, Wyatt didn't show any signs of concern as he glance at Atlas and Emerald briefly. He should've known that they would've caught him sooner or later, but didn't not worry as he gazed at the princess. "Not guilty, princess," Wyatt said, calmly enough. "I would never turn against the Empire, much less to work for Celestials. I am no fool; I know that the rule of His Majesty, Emperor Titan, will usher in an Age where Zangyack rules all life."

A growl ripped through Atlas's throat as he tore himself away from the princess's side. He conjured his blade and pointed it at Wyatt's neck as the Centurions that surrounded the lieutenant began to disperse. "Serpent tongue!" roared Atlas "We will no longer listen to your words, traitor! Here I thought you were working with the Rangers, but you really are a servant of the Celestials. You might as well come clean before I rip your throat out!"

"That's enough!" roared a powerful voice as the lights in the Calnus began to flicker.

The entire ship began to quake even up in space, which raised some alarms. Atlas stumbled back against the wall, while Wyatt kept a cool grin on his face as he remained standing still. Everyone else panicked as they tried to detect the sudden anomaly when Emerald's data pad matched the energy signature with what already stored in there.

She kept this to herself as she hid it behind her person while looking up to see a new figure standing at Wyatt's side. The man was familiar enough to here that she thought it somehow had to be false.

Yahweh was at Wyatt's side, protecting his "little" mate from the big bad Empire. Dressed in his formal attire, Yahweh continued with the illusion that he was really General Loki, a loyal servant of the Emperor. "How dare you hold Lieutenant Halliwell on trial, Princess Jezebel," said Yahweh, continuing the charade. "You have no authority to preside over such a trial."

"I am the highest ranking official onboard the Calnus, General Loki," said the princess as she kept up with all formalities. "I followed protocol perfectly. My advisors presented me with information that Lieutenant Halliwell is working with the enemy. I have given him the opportunity for a fair trial, which is more than most Imperial Officers would grant, most would've executed him on the spot."

"And I applaud you for that much restraint," said Yahweh, "but you no longer have such authority now that I am present."

Jezebel felt her brow twitch when she heard such an insult. She gripped the edge of her console as she leaned closer towards him. "Excuse me," she said. "I beg your pardon, General Loki, but have you forgotten who I am? I am the daughter of our Emperor, the heir to his Empire!"

Yahweh smirked as he manipulated the laws of Zangyack to serve his interests. It didn't hurt that the Parasitus were easy to fool, which only helped to make things easier for him. "No one is denying your title, but your position on the Imperial hierarchy isn't what you think," said Yahweh. "I serve in the Emperor's Inner Circle; my authority supersedes yours as Princess. The only power above me is your father, Emperor Titan. Now, Lieutenant Wyatt is also outside your judgment for he is a member of the Emperor's Inner Circle. We both outrank everyone aboard this ship, including your advisors."

That particular comment was made directly for Atlas. The Champion grinded his teeth together as he glared at Wyatt who only blew a kiss at him as a cocky grin formed on his face. Wyatt picked his head up with his grin growing wider, while Yahweh continued to use the law to their advantage.

"His Majesty has been severally disappointed in your lack of progress, Princess Jezebel," continued Yahweh. "He has sent me to assist you in this operation with the rule that your crew now reports to me. That anomaly you spoke so much about was me, notifying Lieutenant Halliwell of these coming changes."

Jezebel and Atlas were both too furious to see the problem in what Yahweh was saying. They were boiling made as they both stormed out of there. Jezebel furious because she lost control over her ship, while Atlas had to not only deal with Wyatt but knowing that Wyatt outranked him.

For Emerald, she saw the flaws in what Yahweh had said. She also could tell that he was not who he was claiming himself to be. Emerald would keep this to herself now though because she did not know how powerful this Celestial, without knowing if he was a Fallen or not, so she couldn't risk anything just yet. She made her leave as well; slipping out before they had noticed her.

Now that mess was cleaned up, Yahweh broke Wyatt free from his chains. The bridge had gone completely silent as the two stayed together with their eyes locked.

The balance of power was dangerously shifting now as Yahweh turned out to see the Ifrit floating outside. The infiltration of Zangyack was making serious progress now as he was more involved in the operation, but he was also able to monitor the actions of the Rangers more closely.

While trying to stay as neutral as possible, Yahweh had to make sure that Orphan's war and Samael's actions wouldn't get his littlest nephew in serious trouble before he awakened.

* * *

Jezebel gave an annoyed sigh as she calculated efficiently the situation that she was currently in and what was to happen next. Her Uncle Loki and Wyatt had recently left to Earth to make an analysis of the situation, although with their resources it could be probable that they went to the Parasitus Homeworld to consult the Emperor and his Inner circle. Loki was only one of Jezebel's uncles and aunties, Titan had four more siblings and together with Titan they were the five Primordial Parasitus, they acting as the Emperor's personal Generals that alongside the Emperor's personal Lieutenants made up the inner circle.

"Princess, you have to see this!" shouted a voice, causing Jezebel to look outside the door of his room.

Only to see a dark haired young man motioning at her and she gave a glare as she chased after him as he set off with a laugh down the corridor. Soon enough Atlas and a squad of Centurions joined her and they followed the interloper down through the ship, until they reached the main reactor and engine room where odd pyreflies of blue energy moved about the room in elegant flutters.

"These are Praesepe Spirit Waves, they guide a person to the realm of the dead," commented Atlas, from where he stood at the Princess's side. "And very few people can summon and control them, aside from the Celestial of Death, one being a...Cancer Guardian."

"You catch on pretty quick," announced the youth from where he relaxed on the above gantry. "I am Dumah, the new Celestial Guardian of Cancer."

Searing blue flames appeared in Dumah's open hand caused Atlas to grab Jezebel and drag her out into the halfway and into an alcove as fast as he could. The Centurions stupidly launched attacks against Dumah but that wouldn't save them as Dumah threw his Praesepe Demonic Blue Flames at the Spirit Waves that surrounded a nearby reactor. The Blue Flames used spiritual energy as fuel and given that Praesepe Waves were made up of that energy led the obvious conclusion of a massive explosion.

The reactor overheated and with an explosion it blew out the back of the ship, the destroyed engine and reactor left an empty gap which showed the void of space and one that Atlas cut off from by slamming his fist onto a panel that shut the bulkhead. Only then did he check on the princess, while cursing the efficiency of their Celestial enemies.

Dumah descended from the gantry, landing near Jezebel and Atlas. The Celestial Guardian summoned his Celestial Sword, a weapon that could easily cleave both Parasitus in two. It would be so easily too, but he heard a calling from above that made it so that he needed to return to Paradise. As much as he wanted to strip them both of their lives, Dumah had to follow his orders.

And as quickly as he had came, Dumah disappeared. He had done what needed to be done and that was to issue a warning to the Parasitus that he would hunt to extinction.

* * *

Now that the battle had passed, Tomas retreated to their room where he had his sights set on the bathroom. He stripped out of everything he wore and entered the shower, allowing the hot water to erase away the stress of the day, the emotional scars that were healing, and the smell of sex leftover by Chris. It helped to put his mind at ease, especially when he replayed the memory of losing his virginity.

The prince cut off the water once he felt clean enough and returned to the room to find Chris already in bed, naked, and waiting for him. Chris mumbled something about Jett sleeping on the spare bed in Leona's room, which meant that they had some alone time again. Tomas couldn't help but to grin once he finished towel-drying himself before leaving that on the floor and crawling into bed with his boyfriend.

Chris took his "knighted" status seriously as he placed himself on top of Tomas to guard the prince with his life. Their lips met yet again, but this time it didn't lead to hot, sweaty sex. This time, the boys behaved mildly well as their naked flesh was pressed together.

Sleep soon took them both and they drifted away to their dreams.

Tomas was able to sleep well now that Zatsurig had been defeated. The man responsible for the destruction of Sol and the death of all her people, including his parents, had been killed which allowed Tomas some closure. The Prince of Sol was able to restore his honor by defeating the Imperial Guard with the help of his friends and boyfriend. It was true that together, they had the power to conquer anything.

He understood now that he had to be with his friends to prove how strong he could really be. Naturally, he assumed his newfound display of power was a sign of that friendship and love manifested by the mastered powers from the Ranger Keys. If only knew the truth about himself though, while his mind drifted off into a blissful state of ignorance. The worry in his mind began to erode away as found himself dreaming sweet dreams.

It all worked so beautifully until a chill ran his spine that night. Tomas was forced to wake up, holding back the urge to scream from what he just saw in his mind. This time, it was no memory that haunted his sleep.

The vision was broken, scattered, and unclear to Tomas. He could see himself and the other Rangers present in some time of mystical realm where there was a glowing black figure and an orange figure that looked up at a pair of burning lights high above them. These two, great lights collided together before everything went…blank, it simply went blank. He could tell what the end result was though as he saw every star, every planet, all life being obliterated in a single instant should this event occur. But just how to stop it would be a mystery.

He had no idea who these key players he saw were, but the only thing he could hope for was that there was something that he could do to stop this calamity.

This vision…this vision, it was a sign of the end of the universe.

* * *

Things were very late as Miranda Lawson left her last class of the day. The lab work meant that she didn't leave until ten p.m. since class had to run a little later than usual. She didn't mind at first since she knew she was going to have to get used to working late since the medical field did require a lot of overtime work.

She didn't think twice about anything as she brushed her dark hair over her shoulder. She sent a message to her roommate that she was on her way back to the dorms. The message went through, which helped to put her mind at ease a bit more, while she made it to the parking lot.

What she never did expect though was that the personal life that she had led made her a target for something horrible.

Watching Miranda as she walked towards her car, Zen-Aku and Serrator kept their eyes locked on the young virgin. A virgin sacrifice was necessary to release the Mother-Of-All-Monsters from Purgatory, and the Alpha Monsters felt that this young woman was the perfect one.

Miranda made it to the parking lot and had her keys in hand to unlock her car. She was close to making it to safety when a pair of hands grabbed her. The immediate reaction was to go into a panic and scream for help, but she was quickly silenced as the Alpha Chimera cast a spell on her. She quickly fell into a deep slumber, silenced in a matter of seconds.

Zen-Aku appeared beside Serrator, reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from Miranda's face. He looked at her carefully to see if she would be a strong enough vessel. "She is pure," said the Alpha Werewolf. "She will make a strong vessel for mother."

"Then we have our final sacrifice," said Serrator. "Now all we need is to wait for the proper alignment."

"And then mother shall be free."

The two monsters grinned as Serrator carried Miranda away. Zen-Aku remained behind a second longer, looking up to the sky as he heard the call of their mother. Her song was beautiful as it lured Zen-Aku into a sense of calm that made him stronger. He would listen to the Mother-of-All, listening to the instructions that she had for her most loyal of children.

Zen-Aku howled at the moon, praising the glory of the mother before he left to make the last of the preparations for her return.

The howl caused all of the remaining cards, including Miranda's car, to go off. The blazing alarms would cause a disturbance, but the Earthlings would remain unaware of Miranda's kidnapping until it was too late and the Mother-Of-All-Monsters was free to walk the Earth once more.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, Kamdor has to keep the Rangers busy while his monster brothers prepare for the Mother-of-All-Monster's return! As Kamdor seeks to revive a former villain that had been conquered by the Operation Overdrive Rangers, Tyzon returns to stop him only to be rescued from certain doom by a stranger in gold. The Rangers have to protect Tyzon and master the Greater Power of the Operation Overdrive Rangers, while Yahweh, as General Loki, leads Wyatt to their destiny. Find out what will happen to the Rangers as a golden stranger continues to intervene in **Overdrive Adventure!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: WOO! Done with another lovely chapter. It's only a few pages shorter then the previous one, but I'm so happy that you all liked the In Space tribute chapter! I had a lot fun writing that one. Plus, I did have a bit of fun writing this one even though I'm super sleepy. So as always read and review so I know what you think of the update!**

**Overdrive Adventure: **

Entering the misty woods, Kamdor found himself alone in this tranquil environment. It was sickening to the Alpha Shapeshifter as he tried not to breath in the awful fumes that most humans would find to be pleasant and relax from such scenery. If he didn't need to seek such an ancient relic for his plans then he wouldn't even bother to be with such a place.

What he needed though was to buy his brothers more time to secure the items for the return of the Mother-Of-All-Monsters. The plan that Kamdor had in mind would get the Primordial Monsters all the time that they needed, but it required a special relic that had been long ago sealed away. The relic that he sought had the power to bring the dead back to life, something that not even he could successfully accomplish on his own.

Once he got his hands on this relic, he was going to rip the pages of Ranger History apart by bringing back an old "friend".

Kamdor continued to search in the woods, extending his long journey to find what he desperately sought. Although, he knew that it would just be easier to strike against the Rangers as Kamdor had done before, it would be more fun this way to send someone to do his dirty work. Even in his previous life, Kamdor preferred to be a little sneakier then the other villains that the Operation Overdrive Rangers fought against.

Which is why he needed this relic, he had plans to bring back a powerful villain to battle the Space Pirates. Kamdor would have a mindless servant to fight on his behalf that would gladly die to serve the master that had brought it back from the dead.

The Alpha Shapeshifter crossed a thicket of trees, pushing the mist away from his armored form as he noticed a scent in the air. He felt that something was wrong with this particular situation as the scent was growing stronger and was becoming familiar to him. It would take him some time to process this scent since he knew that it was something that would be potentially a threat to him.

A minute passed when Kamdor was able to recognize the scent. Dropping to his knee, the shapeshifter faded into the form of a crow to hide himself before the spy could strike against him. Once the spy thought he was secure, Kamdor knew that would be his time to strike. It was a simple plan, but one that has worked for him on numerous occasions.

As a crow, Kamdor watched until he spotted a man emerge from the woods with a blaster in his hand. The man looked confused when he saw that nothing was there aside from a lone crow that was in the trees. Kamdor watched the newcomer carefully as he began to piece his memories together more to remember just where he saw that face.

Coming all the way from Planet Mercuria, Tyzonn showed himself as he kept his hold on his weapon secure should anything unforeseen occur. The man appeared similar as he did during his time as the Mercury Operation Overdrive Ranger. His blond hair was cut to just at the length of his neck with his mercury colored eyes as piercing as ever. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with silver and orange colored stripes all along it, made similar to the jumpsuit he wore in his days as a Ranger.

Tyzonn felt nervous since learning about the return of the Zangyack Empire on Earth as well as the return of some past villains. When he heard that Kamdor had returned, Tyzonn felt the need to return to Earth to help remove at least that threat even without his Mercury Ranger powers.

If only he had known that Kamdor had more power than he had ever revealed to the Operation Overdrive Rangers.

The crow descended from the trees with Kamdor return in his true body. This completely caught Tyzonn off his guard as the man barely had time to gasp before pulling down on the trigger on his blaster. Kamdor easily neutralized the blast by hurling a wave of energy from the palm of his hand before grabbing Tyzonn with an energy-based grip.

"We meet again, Mercurian," said Kamdor. "How many years has it been since we last met?"

"Not long enough," growled Tyzonn.

Laughter escaped from Kamdor as he felt some similar sentiments of his own. He wanted to remove this Ranger from the world of the living, but felt a need to drag this drama out a little longer as he raised the Mercurian up into the air. "Take care now," said the Alpha Shapeshifter. "And do try and have a safe landing!"

Tyzonn's eyes widened as he dropped his blaster before Kamdor ejected him from the scene with such a great force. The Mercurian was pushed through trees as he scrambled himself to create a mercury shield around himself to slow himself down while he resisted the energy force left behind by Kamdor. His body raced through the woods, disappearing into the deepest depths of his, while Kamdor was still allowed to walk free.

Kamdor so enjoyed making his adversaries pay. He would've loved to do more to get his revenge, but he resumed his search for the relic that he needed to bring his plans into motion.

So wandering back into the mist, Kamdor disappeared, while Tyzonn continued to fight a power he stood now chance against.

* * *

Nightfall lured the Rangers into a deep sleep. It had been a day since their fight against the Imperial Guard, Zatsurig, and the Rangers had yet to fully recover from the battle. So they took the opportunity that they have since the Empire wasn't acting out to relax and recharge their batteries before the next fight could begin.

That day also met some changes in the Galactic Galleon.

Jett's head fell to his pillow as he looked up the ceiling of his new room. He had only been onboard the ship for a little over a month, and he had already been kicked out of his damn room! Since everyone found out that Chris and Tomas did the naked dance with each other, Jett "politely" wanted a new roommate since he wasn't about sleep in the same room while those two might have sex. His wish came true when he was moved from the room that he shared with Tomas and Chris to the room that Leona was sleeping in.

Since it was painfully obvious that Mika and Jade were an item too, Mika spent every night in Jade's room. That meant that Leona had an extra bed that could easily be used so Jett jumped at the chance to take that bed. It didn't hurt that he'd have such an attractive roommate, but Jett also felt that he would be kept away from any strange noises.

Boy was he wrong about that.

It had been about an hour since he had tried to fall asleep when he started to hear something…erotic? Jett opened his eyes as he tried to see if his mind was playing tricks on him or if he was really hearing this. He pressed his ear against the wall then heard it clearly, knowing for certain that it was sex moans that he was hearing.

Jett hid the urge to chuckle when he noticed that Leona was staring at him. He felt a little embarrassed by being caught by his new roomie. The last thing that he wanted was for her to think he was some kind of pervert or creepier.

Instead though, Leona laughed as she twisted her body to the side so that her back was aimed at him. "Now you know my pain, bitch," said Leona. "There was no way that Chris and Tomas would have sex while you were in the room, but now you have to deal with hearing Jade and Mika go at it. Jade likes things rough and Mika gets loud so I suggest that you buy some earplugs next time we port." To prove her point, Leona held up her earplugs that she had for such an occasion. They were well used since Jade and Mika went at it pretty much every night so she would have to restock on her supply.

Not really believing what she was saying, Jett felt that she was exaggerating as he fell back to his bed to try and catch some sleep. What he got though was about two hours of listening to Jade and Mika have sex, which really opened his eyes that he had never heard of before. Jett didn't want to listen to what they were doing since he believed in protecting privacy, but what he heard was like what happened when there was an accident on a highway; people were going to pay attention to that then what they should be doing. Jett would love to go to sleep and leave those two going at it, but since they were so loud, he couldn't help but to be pulled on by what was going on.

Then he heard a particularly vocal moan that scared him half to death. Jett nearly fell off the bed as he had a traumatizing image on his head of what might have happened in there. He did not want to know what that might be so he grabbed a pillow and a blanket then took off running to the bridge to sleep on the couch where it was safer and quitter.

From her bed, Leona was laughing since saw the lights coming on. It looked like it took a woman to sleep through women having sex since a man was just too squeamish to handle it well.

* * *

Staring at himself in the mirror, Wyatt had to get adjusted to this makeover that he gave himself just recently. His hands moved along his smooth face with a sigh escaping his lips that almost missed the facial hair he had been working on growing for so long. It went without mention that his curly hair was significantly shorter as well. The curls that went to his back had been cut off and now his hair was short with only a few of his curls picking up along the shorter ends.

Wyatt missed that bad boy look he had, and now he was stuck looking like a cute, good boy. He wasn't thrilled with looking like he belonged as the pool boy for a billionaire's wife that she slept with behind her rich husband's back. Then again, Wyatt just had to get used to this status since he was the mate of a holy being.

How someone as ancient and powerful could fall for someone as insignificant as him was a complete mystery to Wyatt. The young man knew that despite the power he wielded that there wasn't much else special about him, at least nothing that he could truly offer to another person. While he would hate to admit this out loud, Wyatt knew that Chris had so much more to offer since his younger brother had a kinder soul then he did and was truly capable of love.

Wyatt wasn't as sure about that as he removed his hands from his face. It was depressing to think about so he tried to erase all thoughts about it as he rose from his chair and turned to the bed that he shared with Yahweh.

The Old One had returned from his meeting with Orphan and the other Celestials to share a night with his mate. Since his arrival, Yahweh has moved everyone from the Calnus to the abandon Ifrit now that Zatsurig was no longer in the picture. This seemed to work to their advantage since Yahweh had been notified of the attack made by Dumah earlier only a day ago. The Calnus would have to go a long period of repair before it would be in fighting condition again, especially since it still bore the scars from the battle against Pirate King Megazord.

But it would all work out for Yahweh though now that the Ifrit was under his control. He embraced the luxuries onboard such a massive starship as he lounged in the bed, waiting to feel the warmth of his lover's flesh.

Wyatt had crawled into the bed to make that wish a reality. The youth felt Yahweh's heavenly touch against his flesh, making his skin crawl as he lost himself to such a divine being. Yahweh would kiss the bridge of Wyatt's nose as he pulled his mate closer to him, feeling his protectiveness escalate now that Wyatt had lost such a masculine, tough guy appearance.

Wyatt fell into Yahweh's embrace, but his mind continued to race as he listened to the soft breaths of his Celestial mate.

* * *

A piece of popcorn sailed across the bridge before it ended up in Jade's mouth. There were half-drunk cheers with her crew cheering their captain on her successful catch. Jade swallowed the salty treat before leaping over the table she was behind to return to her personal chair. She took a twenty away from Chris's hand and stuffed it in her bra.

The Rangers were scattered about as they went about their day. They each had a giant, bucket of popcorn in front of them and had something alcoholic to go down with it as they continued to enjoy what off-time that they did have.

Granted, they knew they should be working harder to master all of the Greater Powers of the Rangers and to stop the Empire's invasion and to find out just what the Primordial Monsters were up to, but they chose not to for today. After all the mayhem that's been going on recently, they just needed a bit of downtime to be back in their A-game.

Jett shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth before hearing a slight beep on his radar. He rolled over to the main console with Alpha 8 already working on that to pick up just where the signal was coming from.

Mika normally would be helping but she was a bit half-drunk at the moment that she just stuck around to sitting on Jade's lap. She sipped down on her drink when she started to sober up a bit when she noticed that the monitor did seem to be a little strange. Her technical mind started to work up as she joined Jett and Alpha, while the other Rangers waited to hear any updates.

"There's some unusual activity," said Alpha 8. "We're unable to pinpoint what is going on exactly."

"Give us a few minutes and we should have everything sorted out," said Jett.

The others kept back, relying on those three to do the heavy lifting with the tech stuff. They did stop their drinking though since this usually meant that there was a fight in their near future, which meant they were going to be sore.

Leona kept munching away at her popcorn though, sitting their quietly while she watched them work. It was a bit odd for her to be so silent when she did like to be sarcastically cruel, but she chose to hold her tongue back for a chance.

Jade also was silent as she waited to hear the news. She already retrieved a Pirate Pistol she had strapped underneath her chair just in case they didn't have time to morph.

As for Chris and Tomas, the two of them were acting like a cheesy couple. Chris slid a piece of popcorn in Tomas's mouth, causing the young prince to chuckle as he fed a piece to Chris. Since the death of the Imperial Guard, Zatsurig, Tomas has felt so much better about things now that the nightmare was finally over. He know didn't have to worry about that evil hanging over his shoulder as he grabbed a piece of popcorn for himself.

"We got something, guys," said Mika. "We tracked down some activity outside the Amazon Rainforest. I can't tell if it's the Empire or the monsters though."

"We'll assume that it's either one then," said Jade. "I suppose that means we need to get to work."

The Rangers all began to stand, shaking off the effects of the alcohol that they had consumed to figure out what their enemies were up to. It sucked that they couldn't enjoy the rest of their day, but it was time to get back to work and kicking ass.

As everyone began to leave the bridge, Tomas hung onto Chris's arm when he felt a slight pain in his head. He at first thought that it was just the alcohol, but he quickly realized that it was a vision coming on which led to him squeezing Chris's arm tighter to signal him what was happening. Chris immediately hung onto Tomas as the young man gave out a startled gasp, alerting the others of a vision coming on.

Tomas spotted Kamdor easily in his mind along with other villains as well as another generation of Rangers. If he remembered them correctly, they were the Operation Overdrive Rangers. "_A Ranger of Adventure, once cursed by evil, is in grave danger," _said Tomas. "_Save him before fires from the past can consume him and the lungs of the world."_

His mind returned back to reality with him letting out a deep sigh, no longer feeling the pressure of the vision at the back of his head.

Jett and Mika turned to each other, pretty much figuring out what Tomas's vision meant right on the spot. Mika knew that the lung of the world referred to the Amazon Rainforest and Jett knew that the Ranger that Tomas was referring to was an Operation Overdrive Ranger. Not only did they have a force of evil to stop, but they also had a Greater Power to claim.

It looked like they weren't going to be coming back home anytime soon.

* * *

Everything square inch of him hurt, Tyzonn was taking in shallow breaths as he could still feel the sting of Kamdor's power on him. The feeling of a breeze blown against his skin made it all hurt as he could remember the psychic pressure that had kept him prisoner. He was utterly terrified of what Kamdor had become since returning from the dead, which made the former Ranger all the more concerned of what his former foe was up to.

Tyzonn couldn't do anything about it for the moment though. His body was in too much pain to do much, despite the rapid recovery time that Mercurians had. Getting thrown halfway across the rainforest could do that to even the strongest of alien species. He was no exception to that rule as he was forced to slip into a deep slumber in order to speed the process up.

He should've been concerned for his safety since he was, after all, in the middle of the rainforest. There were numerous animals that could easily kill him, but he reminded himself that there was nothing to fear. In the area of the rainforest that Kamdor was searching for his relic and Tyzonn found himself sleeping at, this pocket of the rainforest had no animal life there. The mist that crept along the ground was a natural repellant that pushed all living creatures without functional, sentient thoughts from its depths.

But that didn't mean humans and other species like them were intelligent. The animals stayed away not because of the mist's natural repellent properties, but also because there were dark spirits that lived in this corner of the rainforest. The animals could naturally sense these wicked forces and chose to stay away.

As he slept, Tyzonn was unaware of the danger he was in. Without any Ranger powers of his own or even being at full health, he was just a sitting duck here. He was in grave danger now that he was all alone without any means to protect himself.

And so it should've been as wicked spirits began to surround the area that Tyzonn slumbered at. The spirits hungered for revenge and the lives of living mortals. They would consume Tyzonn's life and drag him into this pitiful state that they were in. The spirits would've been successful too had not something intervened to protect him.

Golden streaks of light rushed through the rainforest, banishing the spirits that attempted to consume Tyzonn's life essence. The golden streaks went by so fast that the spirits didn't have the chance to retreat, and Tyzonn hadn't woken up from his slumber.

A figure dressed in gold landed on the ground with a large pitchfork in hand that had golden lines to accent the silver points and ends. He spun the weapon around before looking back to see where Tyzonn was. The mysterious figure approached Tyzonn then crouched down to his knees, placing a small amulet beside him that would keep more spirits away.

The golden figure vanished after that to continue with his mission, leaving Tyzonn alone to heal in safety.

* * *

Her new, lavish chambers in the Ifrit did not help to provide any comfort to her as she still remembered Dumah's sudden attack on the Calnus. Had Atlas not responded so quickly then everyone on the ship would've been perished by the Divine Celestial's attack.

Jezebel felt her hands trembling as she held onto her glass of water, slowly taking sips out from the cup to calm her mind. Only it didn't help her and it certainly didn't provide any comfort to her when she remembered the look of pure disgust in Dumah's eyes. The Parasitus and Celestials were mortal enemies, but to think that a Celestial would try an attack as boldly as that just made Jezebel tremble more.

What bothered her more was that General Loki didn't seem to care as much as he should've that a Celestial had set foot onboard an Imperial Ship. It troubled the princess's mind so much so that she felt a strong need to contact her father to have Loki removed from the Ifrit.

She had all the advisors that she needed that she could depend on.

Looking up, Jezebel could see Atlas and Emerald in her chambers to provide more protection for the princess. Barizorg was in the room as well, standing at a corner by the door to throw himself as the first line of defense against an intruder. Atlas kept his guard up as well, while Emerald kept her mind open to any forms of intrusion.

Even with them all with her, Jezebel didn't feel fully safe. She took a sip from water as she knew the only way for her to reclaim her peace of mind was to become more powerful. What she needed was something would make her stronger, but just how she would do that was a bit of mystery at the moment.

* * *

Landing in the Amazon, the Space Pirates found themselves lost in this dense forest of trees and mist spreading everywhere. They stayed close so to prevent themselves from getting lost, which did help the cause out a bit. Chris casted a spell to create a few glowing orbs of light that would give them a bit more sight, fighting against the haze that was the mist.

The orbs of blue light penetrated some of the haze, but not enough that it could possibly alert any enemy to their exact location. It was a small comfort as the Rangers tried to figure out exactly how they were going to find this Veteran Ranger that was in grave danger as Tomas's vision put it.

And that is how their resident smart girl saved the day. Mika grabbed her Pirate Cellular, flipping it open to activate a new function she had been working on for a few weeks. "I created a tracking system that is automatically linked from my Pirate Cellular to the Galactic Galleon's mainframe," said Mika. "I already have Alpha keeping the tracking system activated in the ship so my Morpher is able to track where our Ranger friend is at. Just pay attention to the little light and we shall find him soon enough."

The light that Mika was referring to was the pirate emblem at the top end of her Morpher. The emblem would glow only when it was pointed in the appropriate direction. When Mika got a hit, she followed the signal with the other Rangers following her lead as they tried to find this guy as soon as they could.

Chris's glowing lights continued to help brighten up the path a bit. The mist was getting a little thicker, which was another good reason that each Ranger had their Morpher out just in case they potentially wandered into a rumble. They needed to be ready to morph at the drop of a dime so that they could at least fight their way out any trouble.

Watching the light from Mika's Pirate Cellular, Jett was fascinated by the piece of tech as he wondered if he could do something like that with his Galactic Cellular. He figured that the process would be pretty much exactly the same, but some modification would need to be made to accommodate his cellular's functions.

Mika kept following the light as the others were close to her so that they wouldn't get lost.

Eventually, the mist started to clear up just a bit to a low blanket on the ground. It worked for them since that meant they could actually see where they were going, but it also helped for them to notice something else on the ground. The tracking system linked to Mika's Morpher was going haywire, which meant that had to be there.

Leona and Tomas carefully approached the bundle on the ground, which they immediately noticed was a man. They could easily tell he was unconscious which led to the others coming up, fearing that it was the Ranger threat they had been looking for. Tomas spotted an amulet near him and decided to pick it up when he felt something familiar about it. He could say what it was exactly though since there were runes on there that he had never seen before.

Jett got closer, recognizing the man's face as Tyzonn from the files he had on previous Rangers. Mika tried to run a quick diagnosis on him, while Chris started to heal him since he did look injured. Mika was able to tell that his arm was broken which led to Jade grabbing some thick leaves to create a makeshift splint. Chris had to stop healing him since they weren't in a proper environment for him to attempt to heal a broken bone. His magic did work well though as the man started to get up, startled to see six faces around him.

"You're them…" said Tyzonn. "You're the Space Pirates, the new Rangers."

Jade nodded her head as she helped the Mercurian up to his feet. She recognized what species he came from easily enough since she had been to Mercuria once before with Superior Red before the planet had been attacked by the Empire. "I'm Captain Jade Marvelous, the Red Ranger," she told him.

"I've heard a lot about you, Captain Marvelous," said Tyzonn. "You and your crew are infamous in the Empire, but famous to those who resist their rule. I've heard, from the other Rangers, you're on a quest to unlock the Greater Powers of the Power Rangers."

"Damn," said Leona, "you Veteran Rangers are really good about keeping in touch with each other."

"What else do we have to do with our time since we don't have our powers anymore," said Tyzonn as he realized how much pain his arm was in. He noticed the splint that they had made for him, which he helped to support to keep his arm from dangling. "Fucking Kamdor! I can't believe he's so strong now."

"Kamdor's here!" said Jett. "Well, it looks like he's up to no good."

"Like that couldn't have been any more obvious," said Chris.

Tyzonn agreed as he began to explain what happened to him. He told the Rangers how he had originally planned to see them when he heard about Kamdor's return and decided to try and take him out himself. While he failed, he got a raw display of some of Kamdor's new abilities that he never had back in the old days.

Now he was here, injured and feeling like shit. His arm was proof enough of that as he did appear rather exhausted.

"We need to get going then if we're to stop Kamdor before he can complete is plan," said Tomas.

"We have to send Tyzonn to the Galactic Galleon first though so he'll be safe," said Mika, "and so that he can recover properly."

Chris said he could handle that as he approached the Mercurian. Before he could work his magic though, Jade stepped in to speak with the other alien because she had a few words for him. "You know we're after the Greater Powers and we know you're an Operation Overdrive Ranger," said Jade, "we need to know your secrets. We have the master the Greater Power of the Operation Overdrive Ranger. We need you to grant us access to them."

Tyzonn nodded his head as he used his good hand to touch Jade on the shoulder. "Rest assured that you will have our Greater Power," said Tyzonn. "The only way you can defeat Kamdor is with our Greater Power so when you need it most, it will be yours." He tried to reassure Jade of this as he squeezed her shoulder with an intense look in his eyes. He wanted to make it clear that they had his faith in them and that he wouldn't let them down.

Jade thanked him as she left Chris to work his mojo again. Chris touched Tyzonn's good shoulder and generated a swirl of blue orbs around the Mercurian. He transported the alien to the Galactic Galleon for his safety before turning back around to the others.

They all looked each other with a similar look in their eyes since they knew trouble was coming their way. They held up their Morphers before stepping into a line with a Ranger Key also in their hands. "Ranger Change!" shouted the six Rangers. "Pirate Revolution!" Inserting the Ranger Keys into their Morphers, the Rangers were consumed in a bright flash of light. Their black bodysuits covered them before a secondary burst of light created their vests and helmets with their pirate emblems flashing brightly.

Now that they were morphed, they were ready to get into a rumble as they took off running with Alpha keeping them posted on Kamdor's likely location.

* * *

Kamdor stood in the heart of the rainforest with a gem in his hand that held a power great enough to compete against the Corona Aurora. The former Crown of the Gods was a powerful source of energy, but one that was beyond the reach of anything evil. Now, the Gem of Souls was something within the Alpha Shapeshifter's reach, which he would use to revive a former rival in the chase for the crown.

The Gem of Souls radiated in a violent shade of green that only grew stronger as Kamdor had retrieved a piece of his old rival. In his other hand was a molten sword that had once belonged to the villain, Moltar, another one of the villains that the Operation Overdrive Rangers had gone into battle against. The Operation Overdrive Rangers were unable to truly defeat Moltar, but were successful in subduing him long enough for his brother, Flurious to destroy him.

Now, Kamdor was willing to offer Moltar a second chance at greatness as the time of the Mother-Of-All-Monsters was rapidly coming. The monster merged the Gem of Souls with Moltar's sword to activate the spell that would bring him back from the dead. The violent reaction of the gem and sword caused Kamdor to move aside before he could feel the cracking sting of their combined energy.

"Rise from the dead, Moltar," said Kamdor. "Join the living once again to have vengeance."

Not that Kamdor really intended for Moltar to really do anything aside from serving the Monster Mother as a loyal servant. The fool didn't need to know anything else though as Kamdor still needed to get Moltar back in the game. And it was fortunate for him that the Power Rangers were coming into the picture to put his revived body to the test.

Witnessing the surge of dark energy, the Rangers ran into the scene just in time. The Rangers stopped moving any further as they spotted the Gem of Souls merging with Moltar's sword, creating a devastating wave of energy that could only mean one thing.

Moltar was coming back from the dead.

A red hand emerged from thin air as a mighty roar could be heard as well. Kamdor waited patiently while a body began to step forth, leading the Rangers to see just what the Alpha Shapeshifter had done. There was fire that surrounded the emerging figure that spoke of unholy fury.

Growling, a strange figure appeared before the Rangers with Silver Ranger partially recognizing him from the database. He stood in awe of this creature as he saw just how much trouble that they were in. "That is Moltar," said Silver Ranger. "Tyzonn and the other Operation Overdrive Rangers fought him back in the day. He's supposed to be dead though."

"He doesn't look dead anymore," said Blue Ranger. "Ugly, but he ain't dead."

Ugly was the truth as Moltar did not appear as "good-looking" as he had in the past. He was brought back to life, but in a poorer looking state. His red, spiked armor was dirty and parts of it were broken. His entire left side was blackened with his left horn on his head was severed clean. His left eye was also dead black, showing just how much torment he had to suffer in the years down where all the villains went.

At least he had his sword though, a long, dangerous blade that he would use to cleave his foes in half.

Kamdor approached Moltar's side as he drew a blade of his own. He raised it over his shoulder, while making circles around the newly, revived villain. "The Underworld hasn't been kind to you, Moltar," said Kamdor, "but at least you're free now. You also have the chance to have a little revenge. While they're not the same Rangers, killing a Ranger still feels good."

"Then step out of my way, Kamdor!" roared Moltar as he raised his blade.

Red Ranger and the others quickly armed themselves as well. She raised her Pirate Cutlass over her head, while pointing her Pirate Pistol at him. "I know you just crawled out from Hell, but you're outnumbered!" she told him. "We can easily make a show of kicking your zombie ass all over the rainforest."

A burst of darkness erupted from behind Kamdor and Moltar as some more bodies joined them in the fight against the Rangers. Rising out from the darkness was Zen-Aku, Serrator, and Darkonda. The other Alpha Monsters wanted to play with the Rangers and they weren't about to be left out of this fight.

"We'll even the odds then," said Zen-Aku as he joined his brother and their tool.

The Rangers didn't like the addition that the bad guys just got. Two villains were bad enough, but now there were five of them. The Rangers might have one more on their side, but the power that these Alpha Monsters had was unreal. Despite this fact, the Rangers knew that they had to keep their confidence up and just throw everything that they had at the monsters.

It was the only way that they were going to survive this encounter.

* * *

Rising from bed, Yahweh could hear a ringing in the back of his head that was burning away at his mind. It was like a Siren's call only not so pathetic and worthless. Yahweh could taste it at the tip of his tongue though since it was something that only he knew how to use to its fullest capacity.

A grin formed on his face as he pushed the covers off his body and stepped on the tile. He looked out the window of the Ifrit to see that their current orbited position was just over South America, which led to Yahweh feeling such a powerful calling down on Earth. The only time such a sensation has happened to him before was because of an object of Celestial origin. This left Yahweh with only one assumption that there was something down there on Earth that belonged to the Celestials.

He wondered exactly what though.

Retrieving his leather jacket that he had discarded earlier, Yahweh slipped that on as Wyatt finally began to stir from bed. Wyatt gazed upon his heavenly partner with a look of longing on his mortal face just before Yahweh finally gave him the time of day. Yahweh threw a coat at Wyatt, forcing the young man to move into action.

"Why do we need to get dressed?" said Wyatt. "I thought we were going to enjoy the day?"

Yahweh forced Wyatt to get up from the bed, and was starting to get a little cranky because of that. The Celestial didn't have time to waste. "There is something down on Earth that I want," said Yahweh. "Now, move up off that pretty, little ass of yours before I make you. We cannot afford to waste time here."

Seeing as how he didn't want to piss off an Old One, Wyatt hurried to get ready for their sudden journey to the planet. He was done in seconds, which helped to keep Yahweh from going through with the threat to his pretty ass.

Once that was done with, Yahweh tried to pinpoint the exact location of the Celestial Relic. He could practically smell it even from all the way up in space.

The call was just that powerful to him. It was giving the Celestial little bumps along the back of his neck as he felt such a powerful connection to whatever it was.

Before Wyatt had a second to protest, Yahweh grabbed his mate's wrist and took them off the Ifrit. On the wings of a Celestial, the two of them were almost instantly transported down to Earth without anyone even detecting that they were no longer on the ship. It was that instantaneous and that effective so Yahweh didn't raise any unnecessary suspicions once more.

Now on Earth, Yahweh and Wyatt found themselves in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest only further away from where the Rangers were at. Their landing brought them to a place of interest as the two looked up to see just how far it went.

In front of them was a massive temple that had withstood the test of time for over a thousand years. It was a true marvel, one that even made Yahweh give credit to the humans that had built such a temple. He was almost glad that he didn't have to rip it apart brick by brick to get to what he so desired. The humans that had built the temple kept the relic at the very top of the temple open to all who might enter there, but only one who was worthy could touch it.

The worthy one was none other than Yahweh.

Yahweh raised up the temple just as Wyatt had a second to blink. Wyatt was stunned to see that within a second that Yahweh was already at the top of the ruins. He orbed up there himself with his body being consumed with dark-blue orbs. It took him a few seconds more than it did for Yahweh since he wasn't all ancient and powerful.

As Wyatt set foot inside the ruins, he was at a loss at what he saw. He could see that the room was pitch black but there was a faint amount of luminescence from a single object. At the heart of the room, perched on top of a podium, was a single stone that emitted a foreign light.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Wyatt.

Yahweh nodded his head as he grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't believe that he had found it; he couldn't believe that the Creator didn't have it destroyed after sealing him away in Purgatory. He had longed to be in its presence for so long because it felt as though a part of him had been taken away from him without it in his hands.

Entering further in the temple, Yahweh reached out to grab the stone. He could feel the ancient power stirring until it became one with his divine soul to prove that it was just as he thought it was. "A Guardian Stone," said Yahweh. "My Guardian Stone! I am one with my old power again. My Guardian powers have been returned to me."

The light of the stone only grew brighter now that it was in its wielder's hands once more. The unification happened instantly as Yahweh became one with his Guardian Stone. Their unity caused a bright flash of light from them, leaving Wyatt stunned for a moment as the entire temple began to crumble around them.

All while Yahweh did not have a single care in the world now.

* * *

The battle grew hotter as the Rangers fought against Moltar and the Primordial Monsters. The Rangers might be divided at the moment, but they would stand strong against such a powerful threat. They had to be ready for it as they ran out from the rainforest and into a clearing that would be large enough for a fight to breakout.

Yellow Ranger raised her Pirate Cutlass up just as Zen-Aku tried to cut her down with his dagger. He kicked her in the stomach to drop that guard and would attempt to slash her apart only to have her counter by catching his arm with her anchor. She tangled that around his arm then dragged him in close in an attempt to slash his throat with her cutlass.

Only Zen-Aku would catch that attack and hold his guard up against her. The Alpha Werewolf glared at her, attempting to put some fear into the heart of the Yellow Ranger. "You are no match for me, girl," said Zen-Aku. "I have pups that have outlived your people. There is no way that you can conquer me."

Yellow Ranger kept the grip on the anchor as tight as she could. She also tried to resist the grip he had on her cutlass too as she wanted to really cut him open. "Who said I was trying to conquer you, doggy?" said Yellow Ranger. "I just wanted to teach you how to walk on your hind legs!" As Zen-Aku growled at her, Yellow Ranger found her opportunity as she stepped on his foot. While a dirty move, it was one to be expected from a bandit that Zen-Aku hadn't foreseen coming.

The Alpha Werewolf growled before Yellow Ranger dragged her cutlass against his chest to send some sparks flying.

Further away, Blue Ranger had to hold off Serrator from swooping down on him. The Ranger did a back flip away from a burst of lightning that Serrator hurled from his eyes. The Alpha Chimera came in for a landing with his claws perfectly sharp as he tried to dice himself a piece of Blue Ranger.

That wouldn't come easy though as Blue Ranger also augmented his own strength with his magic. He blocked an incoming punch with his hand then swung his cutlass at Serrator's chest only to have the one brushed back, forcing him to retreat a bit. "You know, my mom made it look so easy to stuff a turkey," said Blue Ranger. "I guess that goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover!"

Serrator swung his claws forward, attempting to cut Blue Ranger apart. He growled, angrily, now that his pride had been insulted by such an awful statement. "Did you just call me a turkey, boy!" shouted the Alpha Chimera. "I will enjoy feasting off from your fresh corpse."

"My boyfriend says I don't taste that good, buddy!"

Blue Ranger drove his cutlass around, using the motion to drag Serrator's claws around as well. He had only a second to time the attack which he could waste any longer now that Serrator's guard was momentarily lost during the dance. Blue Ranger hurled a blast of telekinetic energy at Serrator to cause the Alpha Chimera to lose his balance before he slashed his cutlass across the monster's chest.

Leaping away from incoming laser blasts, Pink Ranger and Green Ranger just wanted not to get shot at anymore. However, Darkonda was never one to go easy on his prey. The Alpha Wraith enjoyed seeing them suffer so that it exactly what he was going to get as he drew his sword out to face the Rangers.

There might be two of them but Darkonda easily out skilled them both. He was better at the blade so they would have to rely on their cunning to save their lives this time.

Green Ranger rolled away as Darkonda swung his sword at Pink Ranger's head. Lucky for their team that Pink Ranger was light on his feet and easily managed to swing his body away from the incoming hit before grabbing onto Darkonda's arm. Pink Ranger dragged the Alpha Wraith down to the ground with him as the two briefly rolled around with them both losing their weapons.

"A little rolling around in the hey never hurt anybody!" said Pink Ranger.

"I am through playing with you, children!" Darkonda said as he kicked Pink Ranger away. He got back on his feet and prepared to blast Pink Ranger with a high-powered blast of energy.

Only that wasn't about to happen as Pink Ranger already had his pistol in hand and started to shoot at the Alpha Wraith. His firepower was soon joined by Green Ranger as she appeared across from him as she too started to blast Darkonda with her pistol.

Green Ranger kept up with the pressure as she kept pulling on the trigger. "I do declare that this bucko is an angry guppy!" said Green Ranger. "What do we do with him, Tex?"

"Keep shooting, cowgirl!" said Pink Ranger.

Their blasts kept assaulting Darkonda well enough that the monster just fell down to his knees, groaning in pain.

Meanwhile, Silver Ranger blocked Kamdor's attack with his Silver Trident. His trident danced with Kamdor's katana as they both tried to cut each other down a couple of pegs. Neither one was showing any signs of giving in though which might mean that Silver Ranger could pull out a win on this one.

Kamdor wasn't so easily impressed though as the Alpha Shapeshifter snuck around behind the Ranger. He successfully managed to flank the Ranger with his katana slashing at Silver Ranger's back to send the hero flying away from him. "Nice landing, punk," said Kamdor, "but you shouldn't mess with someone older then you. I still have enough spring in my step to kick your sorry ass."

Silver Ranger dropped to the ground, easily appearing to be beaten. He did feel the pain from the last attack though but he wasn't about to let it show as he clenched onto his trident. "Please, bitch," he said, biting on his tongue slightly. "My dead, great-grandmother can hit better than that. Why don't we see you try again?"

The Alpha Shapeshifter did not like that particular insult as he charged after the Ranger. He raised his katana up into the air, preparing cut him in half with a single blow. Only Silver Ranger was crafty enough to flip his trident around into its blaster mode. He raised it up just as Kamdor was preparing to take a swing then started to blast him.

The silver blasts from the Silver Trident were powerful enough to cause Kamdor to drop his weapon and stumble backward a bit. This provided Silver Ranger with the opportunity that he needed as he reversed his trident back into its trident form then threw it at the monster. The Silver Trident had proven successful in hitting its target, but Kamdor was still kicking around a bit.

And then there was one.

Red Ranger was facing off against Moltar on her own. She had to admit that the newly, resurrected baddy was certainly bad at the moment. He was fighting well enough against her as she fought hard to dodge all of his incoming attacks.

Moltar growled as he tried to pummel this Ranger into submission. He was rapidly expending his newly resurrected form by trying to take on this lone Ranger with time not being on his side to restore all the power he lost in these years of being dead. "Stand still, girl!" said Moltar. "You will only make this harder on yourself once I catch you. I will make certain that your death will be painful."

Diving away from the incoming blade, Red Ranger pointed her pistol at him then started to fire at his hip bone. That did the trick as Moltar stumbled back with Red Ranger getting back on her feet as she placed her pistol over her shoulder. "Save the drama for someone who gives a shit," said Red Ranger. "I'm here to kick your undead ass and to get my hands on some treasure. I don't really give a fuck what issues you might have!"

Red Ranger flung her cutlass at him, watching it spin like a boomerang as it struck the intended mark. The cutlass slashed Moltar a few times before returning back to her, leaving a bit of a scar on the decayed armor that covered all of that rotted flesh. It was almost like fighting a zombie except that the zombie was smarter.

Moltar covered his injured chest as he stumbled around some more, while the Primordial Monsters began to move behind him. As this reunion happened, the Rangers gathered around their leader as they were now ready to end this fight.

The Primordial Monsters turned to each other, feeling true pain for the first time since they were reunited. It couldn't be possible that the Rangers had grown that strong in such a short period of time. No, it had to be because the Mother-Of-All-Monsters' time was near. This must be some unintended side-effect.

Either way, the Alphas knew that they couldn't hang around here much longer. They decided it was time to leave since their distraction was complete.

"Good luck, Moltar," said Kamdor. "Do try not to get yourself killed, again!"

Seeing this, Moltar swung his sword at Kamdor only a second too late. His sword cut through the air, cutting the air where the Alpha Shapeshifter once stood. "You miserable bastard!' shouted Moltar. "I should've known better than to think we could work together. My own brother was a traitor, what would make you any different!"

Hearing the sound of knuckles cracking, Moltar abandoned his feelings of betrayal to see that the Rangers were still standing. The six of them were ready for more as they held onto a Ranger Key that belonged to one of the Operation Overdrive Rangers, while also holding onto their Morphers. "Ranger Change!" shouted the six Rangers. "Overdrive Accelerate!"

There was a burst of light washing over them as the Space Pirates became the Operation Overdrive Rangers. They all had very similar uniforms with suits split in half with the left and right sides of their individual colors, while the middle was white with their helmets bearing a set of headlights. They also had some armor padding on their shoulders to give the outfit a bit more flare.

Red Ranger morphed into the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger, Blue Ranger became the Blue Operation Overdrive Ranger, Green Ranger became the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger, Yellow Ranger became the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, Pink Ranger became the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Silver Ranger became the Mercury Operation Overdrive Ranger.

They rushed into battle against Moltar, each one wielding their weapons that they'd take into the rumble. One by one, they charged at Moltar so that they could lay down the hurting.

Blue Ranger held up his Drive Vortex, unleashing a cyclone of wind from his fan that ripped into Moltar's armor. Green Ranger moved in next as she swung her Drive Slammer around to smash her hammer-like weapon to break the armor. Yellow Ranger went next with her Drive Claws, slashing at Moltar with an earthy impact to cause him some serious damage.

Pink Ranger unleashed a watery barrage from his Drive Geyser with the blaster causing some serious stings. Silver Ranger held up his Drive Detector, swinging it around in its lance mode to release a wave of energy that ripped right through Moltar. Red Ranger then went in for the kill as she swung her Drive Lance around to release a tide of fiery power from the lance that ate away at Moltar's body.

The undead villain was thrown to the ground by the Rangers' fearsome attacks as they reverted back into their pirate forms. They really had the upper hand now, which was a big surprise considering that Kamdor must've gone to some greater effort to bring this particular villain back from the dead. They weren't about to waste anymore time though as they armed themselves again with their weapons as they prepared to end the fight.

Moltar was slowly getting back on his feet as the Rangers were inserting Ranger Keys into their Pirate Cutlasses, Pirate Pistols, and Silver Trident. The Final Wave was beginning to take effect as Moltar struck the ground with his sword, using that to provide him some support to stand.

Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger fired at Moltar with their Pirate Pistols before slashing at him with their Pirate Cutlasses. Silver Ranger held up his Silver Trident before launching that at Moltar with all his might. The Pirate Finish and Pirate's Arrow began to rip through Moltar one by one as each attack had its turn to pierce his defenses.

An anguished cry escaped from Moltar's lungs as he dropped to his hands and knees, feeling the sting of such a shameful defeat eat away at his decayed body. He…he could not allow it to end so easily.

* * *

Rising from the ashes of his defeat, Moltar was not about to be so easily vanquished. He had risen from death once before and he would do so again!

The Primordial Monsters had abandoned him long before the Rangers unleashed their final attack, but a trace of their power was left behind. That small fraction of power was enough for Moltar to latch onto it and absorb it into his decaying body. He swallowed the power whole as he allowed it to burst forth from him, granting him a third life in which to battle the Rangers with.

Erupting in a burst of primal energy, Moltar reached to a giant form which meant big trouble for the Rangers. They were already expecting this problem to go big so the Galactic Galleon and Timeasaur had been summoned to provide immediate backup. Pirate King Megazord and Timeasaur Megazord were formed, ready to battle against this blast from the past.

The Megazords started to make circles around Moltar as the Rangers had no idea just what the villain had hidden up his sleeve.

"How should we deal with him?" asked Yellow Ranger. "Do we just start blasting him with the big guns or try to lure him out into the open?"

"I say we blast him then try to figure out what to do from there," said Green Ranger.

Red Ranger pulled the Ranger Key of the Red Mystic Force Ranger and inserted it into the keyhole in front of her. The other Rangers inside Pirate King Megazord did the same thing in order to summon the Mystic Dragon. The cargo doors of the Megazord opened up all at once to unleash the dragon from a dimensional vortex.

Moltar swung his sword forward at the Mystic Dragon, but the dragon was able to fly away from the immediate attack. Mystic Dragon belted out a stream of fire from its mouth that hit Moltar head on only to fail to do serious damage. As it drew near, Mystic Dragon tried to sink its fangs into the armor of Moltar only to have the villain to smash his sword against its body.

The Mystic Dragon was blasted into the dimension that it came from, leaving the Rangers without that bit of defense.

"So he's a little more skilled then we though," said Blue Ranger.

"Not to mention the whole fireproof thing," said Pink Ranger.

"Then that means you can't risk using the Wild Force or Samurai Rangers' Greater Powers," said Silver Ranger from his Megazord. "We need to use one of our other abilities to win this one."

"But those are our most powerful Greater Powers," said Red Ranger. "We're going to have to completely revise our battle strategy now."

Moltar didn't seem to give a damn as he ran after the Rangers inside their Megazords. They piloted the mechas out of the way but Moltar was quick enough and drove his blade against the armored weapons. Timeasaur took a direct hit to the chest, causing Silver Ranger to be rocked around the cockpit of his Megazord. Next was Pirate King Megazord as it too got smashed in the chest by Moltar's sword, making things a little rough on the Rangers.

Charging his blade with his volcanic fury, Moltar hurled a belt of fire from his sword at the Rangers. The attack was powerful enough to really do a hurting on the Megazords, causing sparks to erupt from all over the place as the Rangers struggled to keep their Megazords together.

Inside Timeasaur, Silver Ranger was fighting off the flames that were growing in his Megazord. He activated the sprinklers to kill the flames, while trying to come up with a solution to counter against Moltar's fiery abilities. He flipped a particular switch for that one as he reactivated the radar system to get a lock on his foe.

"Dino-Time-Trident-Burst!" shouted Silver Ranger

Raising its arm up, Timeasaur held up the arm had the t-rex head on it. The t-rex head swallowed up the hand before opening up to reveal the three-points of a trident that was burning with electrical energy. Silver Ranger fired the attack from his Megazord which was aimed directly for Moltar.

Moltar raised his sword up to shield himself from the attack. It came as a surprise though for Moltar to see that the Megazord's attack was stronger than he anticipated. The impact was enough to push him back a few feet, further away from where the rainforest was.

By then, the Rangers inside Pirate King Megazord were able to put things right. They regained control of the Megazord then began to fire at Moltar with their giant Pirate Pistols. The bullet fire helped to stun the resurrected villain for a few moments, but it wasn't going to be enough to end the battle.

"We could really use some help here, Tyzonn!" said Green Ranger.

Ask and you shall receive, they always say. A burst of light erupted from the ceiling as a set of Ranger Keys descended. Smiles formed underneath the helmets as the Rangers caught the Ranger Keys of the Operation Overdrive Rangers just when they were needed the assistance the most. It looks like Tyzonn wasn't kidding when he said that they'd unlock this new Greater Power when they needed it the most.

Red Ranger flipped the Ranger Key around as she held it towards the keyhole. "Let's see what these adventurers have to offer us," said Red Ranger.

"Right!" said the others.

Inserting the Ranger Keys of the Operation Overdrive Rangers into the Megazord, the cargo doors opened up once more. Five bursts of light erupted from Pirate King Megazord that eventually became one as it took form of DriveMax Megazord's sword. Pirate King Megazord gripped onto the blade tightly as it was proudly raised up into the air.

Moltar recognized that weapon almost instantly as a horrible flashback led to him seeing DriveMax Megazord in place of Pirate King Megazord. "No!" shouted Moltar. "I shall not fall again! You will not best me, Rangers!"

"Too late, buddy," said Yellow Ranger. "You're done for."

Raising their own arms up into the air, the five Rangers would mimic the movements that Pirate King Megazord would make. They swung their hands down in a similar motion as the Megazord was about to. "Overdrive Galactic Slash!" shouted the Rangers. Pirate King Megazord ignited the DriveMax Sword, generating a ferocious bit of energy. A circular ring formed around the Megazord just as it swung the sword down forward to release the energy into a final attack.

Moltar tried to block the attack with his sword but his weapon was stripped away from him with the attack crushing his chest. He gave out an awful cry of pain that would soon mean that his life would about to be extinguished.

The Greater Power of the Operation Overdrive Rangers wouldn't be enough though.

Silver Ranger held up the Ranger Key of the Silver Astro Ranger. He inserted it into the keyhole inside the Timeasaur to activate the Astro Rangers' Greater Power. The wings of the Mega-Winger burst forth and attached them to Timeasaur Megazord.

"We're going airborne now!" shouted Silver Ranger. "You're totally done for, Moltar! Aerial Triple Dream Drill!"

Timeasaur Megazord went into the air with its drill rotating as it did circles above Moltar's head. The speed of the drill's rotation only got faster as the Megazord was flying around in the air. It finally came towards the ground where it would strike Moltar right in the head, ending the life of the villain once more.

Timeasaur Megazord hurled the energy from its drill into one final attack that was successful in splitting Moltar apart. The villain gave out a final cry before erupting into a giant pillar of heat that crumbled away into oblivion.

* * *

Upon landing, the Rangers were relieved to see that they had taken care of another threat and unlocked another Greater Power. It was a moment that was worthy of some celebration only that celebration would be cut drastically short in an instant.

The sky grew dark quickly as lightning flashed all around them. The Rangers immediately thought that the Primordial Monsters were up to something again, but they soon felt that this power stirring against them was something else. Each one dropped to their knees, trying to cover their heads from the lightning that descended from the sky when it finally came to a stop.

It didn't get better from there though. Out from the rainforest came a lone figure that none of them recognized. The Rangers kept their guard up though since they knew that things were about to get very ugly.

Approaching the young pirates, Yahweh kept things fairly cool as he made a slightly, dramatic entrance. Compared to what Orphan would've done, Yahweh was keeping things tame so not to actually injure the Rangers. That was the plan for now but things had a bad habit of changing when you weren't careful.

Yahweh made it close enough to the Rangers as a dangerous aura of orange light surrounded him. He kept his Guardian Stone with him, while turning to face the Rangers with his eyes and infinite wisdom piercing through them without any of them realizing it. He couldn't help but to smirk as he realized whom all of these children were.

"What a strange, motley crew of misfits," said Yahweh. "To think that you were all brought together by a common enemy only to fall before one their most powerful leaders."

Red Ranger twisted her Pirate Cutlass around before pointing it at his head. She kept to the front of the pack, willing to throw herself into the fire to protect her crew. "And just who do you think you are!" said Red Ranger.

"Loki, General Loki," said Yahweh. "I am the Emperor's most esteemed general, and now I'm supervising Princess Jezebel's invasion."

"Seems like a demotion for someone like you," said Silver Ranger as he held up his trident.

Yahweh found it adorable how brave the Rangers were pretending to be. He was keeping his strength back, but he knew that they could taste some of his power. He tried to make it clear to them how pointless it was to fight him without having to utter the cliché words like some of his brothers were fonder of.

Keeping back for the moment, Pink Ranger felt something in his mind kicking in as he gazed upon Yahweh. He could recognize that orange aura that surrounded the so-called general from the orange figure that was in his vision the other night. But just how they were all connected was something that he just couldn't piece together at the moment.

And he wasn't going to get that chance today.

Yahweh straightened his back out as he snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, Wyatt appeared to his side with a terrifyingly serious look on his face that made the Rangers uneasy. They had dealt with Wyatt one too many times to underestimate mate him with such a serious expression.

That certainly would help to make things a little more exciting. Yahweh did like it when the humans showed fear and respect to a superior power. Now, while Yahweh was traditionally kinder to the poor mortals compared to Orphan, he wasn't as fond of them as Samael was. He enjoyed playing with them a bit which is why he would have Wyatt take care of this little arrangement.

"Have you ever heard of Guardian Armour, Rangers?" said Yahweh. "Stunning, golden armor covers the individual, granting them an untold ocean of power. I have been separated from my Guardian Armour for so long that I almost feared it was gone forever, but I have recently been reunited with it. Now, I would love to demonstrate the power of my Armour, I feel that I should allow Wyatt to show off his before we settle in for our playdate."

Wyatt took that as his cue as he summoned his own Guardian Stone. He raised it above his head with his entire body consumed in golden light as his Guardian Armour appeared before them all. The golden light that radiated from his Armour was intense, nearly blinding the Rangers at first before their eyes could withstand the visual pressure.

With the Aries Armour, Wyatt gained a golden chest plate and leggings. He had a pair of gauntlets that weren't fully attached to his Armour, stopping right before his shoulders. A pair of curved points jetted out from his back, curving out from his shoulders with a white cape flowing behind him.

Their helmets did offer a great deal of protection for them, sparing them from the worst of it.

Yahweh clapped his hands together, issuing his instructions to Wyatt that way. While it wasn't fun to have his mate treat him like a dog, Wyatt did enjoy the terror that the Rangers had of him now that he was in Guardian Armour. This calling was what separated him from the Rangers. Wyatt was the mate of Celestial and the True Vessel of a Celestial Guardian. The power was his to use, which he would to punish the Rangers for their heresy.

Snapping his fingers, Yahweh activated his own Armour. Rays of golden light erupted from his Guardian Stone as the Libra Armour covered his body. He stood tall in a full suit of golden Armour with two points sticking out from his back that contained twelve, separate weapons. A double-shield was strapped to his right shoulder to top off his old Armour.

Wyatt raised his arm up into the air, gathering a stream of electrical energy into his palm. He unleashed a mighty howl while the electrical current ripped through the air to strike the Rangers at full blast. They all cried out in sheer agony from the raw display of Wyatt's power. That one attack was more than powerful enough to strip them of their powers, sending them down to the ground, powered down.

It wasn't enough though, not for Wyatt as he prepared for a second attack.

Wyatt conjured a second surge of electrical energy that would rip the Rangers apart for real this time. At least, to a certain extent since Yahweh still wanted them alive. Wyatt would have to contain himself just a bit as he hurled his energy after the Rangers to finish them off.

Only he wouldn't get the chance to do so. There would be a golden interference that would spare the Rangers from the pain.

"Hunter's Wall!"

A burst of golden light appeared in front of the Rangers, creating a protective barrier around them. Wyatt and Yahweh were surprised to see such resistance as they could especially tell that it wasn't coming from any of the Rangers there. It was infuriating to Wyatt who tried to pour more power from his Armour into his attack only to find himself unable to do so, while the golden wall of light flickered against the pressure of his attack.

Wyatt felt exhausted from using his Guardian Armour. The Armour even dissipated as he dropped to his knees, partially conscious as he could make out a golden figure in front of him that was also on its knees. That much brought a smirk to his face as he could at least take in some comfort in beating the person foolish enough to go up against him.

Yahweh had different feelings about this though as he smelt the intruder carefully. He knew what to expect now as he touched Wyatt's shoulder to make it clear that they were done here. "Another time then, Rangers," said Yahweh.

They were gone just as quickly as they had arrived.

The golden wall shattered apart with a lone figure kneeling on the ground with a pitchfork in hand. Deep gasps for air escaped from the stranger's throat as it desperately sought air from trying to repel the attack of a Guardian. Next time, the stranger knew better then to try something like that without a serious power boost.

Behind the stranger, the Rangers started to stir as they slowly began to rise back up. They were all injured and in a great deal of pain but they had faced worst before. They felt that they might be better prepared for Wyatt and whatever powers that General Loki/Yahweh might wield, but first they needed to deal with this problem.

"Thanks," said Jade. "Now…do we call you friend or foe?"

"I am neither," said the deep, masculine voice of the stranger.

The stranger used the pitchfork to push himself up to his feet as the Rangers were questioning who this person was. When he turned though, a rush of shock overwhelmed them all as they could not believe what they were seeing. It just had to be impossible; there was no way that this guy could be real.

The stranger wore a golden vest over a black bodysuit with the emblem of the Galactic Pirates on his chest. He also had a golden belt like theirs strapped to his waist. His helmet had an anchor design like Jett's did only with a silver lens instead of a golden lens. The pitchfork in his hand was a two-pronged weapon that bore similarities to Jett's Silver Trident. Again though, the most shocking thing was that he was dressed in gold and that he had the Galactic Pirates logo over his heart.

If appearances weren't deceiving them then the Space Pirates found themselves standing before the Gold Galactic Pirate Ranger.

* * *

The bell had rung once almost an hour ago and Samael found himself quickly climbing the steps of the Elysium Sanctuary. With his punishment officially over, the Celestial was allowed to move through Paradise and Assiah freely. Having just finished passing through the Pieces Temple and finding it vacant, he could only assume that he was the last to arrive here before the second bell marking the meeting's beginning. It was time for the meeting between the Lord of Paradise and the Thirteen Guardians of the Sanctuary.

Entering through the large golden and white doors, Samael calmly moved into the Audience Chamber as the large doors slammed shut behind him. Standing in a line and at attention were the remaining Guardians, however there were gaps in the line, starting on the left side of the room there was a gap at the front of the line where the Aries Guardian would have stood, and the only other relevant gap was where Yahweh would stand between Halaliel and Barachiel as the Guardian of Libra. Samael quickly stepped between Barachiel and Zadkiel into his own place as the bell of the Audience Chamber rang a second time, then Adam Kadamon approached from where he had apparently been hiding behind a pillar, an area that had been vacant just before when Samael had looked.

Adam Kadamon kept to the line as he called for the Guardians' attention. "Onto the business at hand, Lord Orphan has summoned you all here to discuss your direct actions in the war," announced Adam Kadamon, once he stood beside the throne.

As soon as Kadamon had finished his sentence the King of the Celestials himself stepped up from behind the curtain hanging behind the throne. As the King appeared, the Guardians placed a closed fist over their hearts and kneeled where they remained until Orphan had sat down and waved at them to stand, once they did stand however their hearts remained covered by their closed fists.

"Roll call," stated Orphan, and Adam Kadamon nodded.

"Unfortunately we have no Aries Guardian at current, the Libra Guardian is also absent," stated Adam Kadamon, but Orphan gave a dismissive wave.

"Yahweh has assured me that he has a Guardian of Aries picked out and that they are working with him on important matters," stated Orphan calmly. "Therefore the time for there to be a replacement Governor of the Principles of Craftsmanship and Reparations has not yet come."

"Continuing..." commanded Adam, and Daemon nodded.

"Daemon, Guardian of Taurus, Governor of the Principles of Strength and Destruction," introduced Daemon, with a fierce grin, crossing his arms in the form of male dominance and strength.

"Luther, Guardian of Gemini, Governor of the Principles of Love and Destiny," stated Luther, with a bored expression.

"Dumah, Guardian of Cancer, Governor of the Principles of Creation and Death," announced Dumah, enjoying the surprised look on Samael's face from further down the line.

"Mikhail, Guardian of Leo, Governor of the Principles of Courage and Nobility," shrugged Mikhail, an annoyed quirk forming on his tattooed left cheek.

"Halaliel, Guardian of Virgo, Governor of the Principles of Salvation and Damnation," spoke Halaliel serene, eyes closed as ever.

"Yahweh isn't here, therefore we are absent the Guardian of Libra and Governor of the Principles of Balance and Harmony," announced Adam, but Orphan gave a dismissive lazy wave to continue with his left hand, his right elbow balancing on the arm of the throne and his head leaning on his upraised right fist.

"Barachiel, Guardian of Scorpio, Governor of the Principles of Loyalty and Retribution," announced Barachiel, hand on her hip.

"Samael, Guardian of Ophiuchus, Governor of the Principles of Chaos and Mortality," spoke Samael, ignoring the insult of 'Satan-Samael' from Luther's direction.

"Zadkiel, Guardian of Sagittarius, Governor of the Principles of Honesty and Heroism," announced Zadkiel enthusiastically, slamming his right fist into his closed palm.

"Raziel, Guardian of Capricorn, Governor of the Principles of Knowledge and Wisdom," stated Raziel, a semi-sane grin on his face.

"Leviathan, Guardian of Aquarius, Governor of the Principles of Serenity and Freedom," spoke Leviathan, calmly.

"Kokabiel, Guardian of Pieces, Governor of the Principles of Deception and Magic," reported Kokabiel, with a loyal bow.

For a moment, Orphan looked down the line of his most loyal followers and gave a sigh that this number of Guardians was the best he was going to reach in this time of war and conflict. Then he sat straight and looked down on his followers.

"And I am Orphan, son of the Creator and his true successor, the one who is bound to all life and designates its creation and destruction. The one person who holds the decision to annihilate Assiah, and every living being in it, should it become necessary to win this war with as few casualties as possible. I am King of the Celestials, Prince of Creation and Supreme Judge and Divine Pontiff of our Holy Father," announced Orphan as he stood with the Symbol of leadership: the Staff of the Sun - literally the Staff of Creation, appearing in his hand. "If I die, we all die, and if I lose we are all to lose. Now, let us decide among us the best course of action to defeat our greatest enemies, whether it is the destruction of Assiah or... the Celestial Convergence."

* * *

The Parasitus homeworld was a dark and dank world that had long since degraded into pillars of ebony stone upon a sea of chaos at its roots. Within the largest of these tower pillars sat the Emperor of Zangyack with a helmet over his face as though to hide the still healing wounds above his shoulders. Even the fingers of his hands that stretched from his fingerless glove seemed burnt away with skin missing at points. Sitting at the long table he sat at the top of was his most trusted Parasitus and servants, twelve of the thirteen of his own Parasitus Guardians, his personal Generals and Lieutenants.

His Generals were his siblings and his most trusted of followers: Loki of Libra who was Yahweh's Parasitus, Hyperion of Ophiuchus who was Divine Celestial General Camael's Parasitus, Rhea of Leo who was the Parasitus of Barachiel, and Janus of Pieces who was Kokabiel's Parasitus.

The known Lieutenants were: Wyatt Halliwell of Aries, Kain of Taurus who was the Parasitus of Daemon, Able of Gemini who was the original Gemini Guardian Adam Kadamon's Parasitus, Iapetus of Cancer who was Divine Celestial Gabriel's Parasitus, Prometheus of Virgo who wore a purple and black scarfed Virgo Armour Chaotic replica as his Celestial half - Halaliel - still wore the original, Helios of Sagittarius and Parasitus of the its Guardian who still held its Celestial Armour, Mimas of Capricorn who was Divine Celestial Raphael's Parasitus, and finally Chronos of Aquarius who was Leviathan's Parasitus. The seat of Scorpio remained empty, its armour stone said to be under the protection of the Mother-Of-All-Monsters.

"I see you are all gathered, good," stated Titan, as he bridged his ruined fingers, and looked at his Parasitus Guardians.

Yahweh had arrived to the Parasitus homeworld with Wyatt only hours after their battle against the Rangers. He kept his Guardian Stone hidden so not to provoke any suspicions from the other Generals and Lieutenants. "My niece is being a pain in the butt, brother," whined Yahweh, with a smirk. "Moaning about this, complaining about that, obsessed with her inheritance when we both know you will live forever anyway. Why did you bother raising such a spoiled brat?"

"If she gets in the way of securing my Empire, you can execute her as a saboteur," announced Titan, dismissively.

"I could ask how you have become more powerful instead, Loki," hissed Hyperion, anger etched on his face and long blood red hair over his shoulders.

"Simple, I confirmed the theories and rumors we have been hearing, the Celestial Convergence is possible!" announced Yahweh, and began to speak over the chatter around him as he told the opposite story to the truth of the events. "I, General Loki, dominated Yahweh's consciousness and absorbed his power and knowledge into me!"

"So... it would be possible to do this to all Celestials, even Orphan?" asked Titan, curiosity thoroughly piqued.

"If," smirked Yahweh, enigmatic, "he gets weak enough..."

Yahweh could see it in Titan's eyes, despite them being covered. He could tell that the Emperor of Zangyack had taken the bait and would be drawn to the prospects of becoming the new God.

* * *

Returning to their underground lair, the Alpha Monsters trapped themselves within the shadows following the battle. It had all went according to how they planned it, minus the arrival of Yahweh at the very end, but it wasn't an unpleasant consequence. The Alphas did not have to deal with the Old One; he was the Rangers' problem.

The Gem of Souls was "wasted" on bringing back a weak warrior like Moltar, but even he served his purpose in the grand scheme of things. The Alphas needed to distract their enemies long enough to accomplish their goals. They had the perfect distraction with Moltar running around even as brief as that was since it secured that the Rangers were oblivious to the coming of the Mother-Of-All-Monsters.

Zen-Aku turned towards one corner where a galactic calendar was placed upon a pedestal. He touched the ancient chart with his hand to see just where they were at in setting to motion the final steps in their plan. "We have only one more night until the alignment," said the Alpha Werewolf. "In twenty-four Earth hours, it will be time for us to release our mother from the deepest depths of Purgatory."

"The seals constructed to keep her sealed will shatter instantly," said Serrator, the Alpha Chimera, "so long as we have done things correctly. The ritual to free her must be done perfectly or else there will be severe consequences that must be paid."

Kamdor stepped up as he pushed his brother aside. He wanted the attention to be on all the ingredients that they had gathered to accomplish such a colossal task. "Then it shall be perfect," said the Alpha Shapeshifter. "We have everything to go down to the letter Z. So long as everyone does their job then we shall be reunited with our mother."

"Yes, we will," said Darkonda as he turned towards a cell. He laughed as he went up to the steel cage where he saw Miranda cowering in the corner, terrified of the monsters outside the steel bars. It brought such joy for the Alpha Wraith to see a human in such a pitiful state. "And you, girl, will be the key to our mother's return. You shall be the virgin sacrifice that we must make to light the fireworks."

Inside the cage, Miranda cried as she begged to be released, but the Alpha Monsters were unwilling to listen to her.

She would just have to suffer as Fate decided to play her a cruel hand. She would have to come to accept that her destiny required her to be sacrificed to the Mother-Of-All-Monsters. There was no bright, happy ending for her. No path she could've taken would've spared her from being sacrificed, aside from having sex with Bobby Carrington when she had the chance but it was too late now.

The Alpha Monsters were ready to open the Gates of Purgatory to welcome the Mother-Of-All-Monsters to Earth.

* * *

Locked away in her chambers for safety, Emerald found herself busy as she tried to piece together the mystery that was General Loki. She did not believe in the words that he said at Wyatt's court martial. She knew damn well that there was something wrong with this pretty picture and she would find some way to reveal them both for the frauds that they were.

As she dived deeper into the records she had pulled from the Calnus and accessed from the Ifrit, it eventually brought Emerald to a pause. The depth that the databases went could provide so many answers to here, but she felt that she had to hold back for her safety. She knew that if she dived to deep into the pool that there would be a painful cost that would need to be repaid.

"I must though," said Emerald. "It is my duty to the Empire. Traitors need to be exposed for what they are and rightfully punished."

Emerald tried to dive into the pool, but she found herself stopping again. She just couldn't go through with it because she knew damn well that there would be something that couldn't go unseen. If she went any further, her life would be the price to be paid and that was something she couldn't accept.

Survival had always been something that she had excelled at. Her survival instincts and her unique talents kept her alive; it helped to prevent anyone from getting close enough to kill her. The Empire recognized her alien abilities and chose to bring her under its wing. She had risen through the ranks so quickly, but even she knew that she could never reach the top because she was not a Parasitus.

While Wyatt, a human, defied these limitations, there were barriers for true Parasitus like Jezebel and Atlas. Emerald stood no chance at climbing any higher, but at least her survival was secure. At least that's what she always tried to convince herself of as she dangerously got closer to pushing down on a key that would solve the puzzle for her.

"I'll know for certain if General Loki is really a Celestial if I go through with this," said Emerald. "But what price would I have to pay if I do reveal such information? Might he be too powerful for us to stop? I might only be signing our death sentence."

Touching the screen, Emerald was very tempted to get rid of it all. She could easily do so too with the swipe of her finger then there would be nothing to pin this on her. She would have to create some kind of explanation to the princess and Atlas, but that would be easy enough for her to do.

A telepath like her could worm her way out of this situation.

So Emerald found herself left with no other choice as she made her decision. She knew she had to do it as she watched everything fade away from the screen until it was completely blank. The data that she had gathered was all gone, but it had left a lasting imprint on her brain.

Emerald had to turn away from the monitor because she could no longer stand to look at it. She would throw herself to be and try to sleep off the remains of her anxiety if she could. Only, she couldn't do such a thing as there was someone standing before her.

While she had been lost in her thoughts, Yahweh had entered the telepath's chambers without being detected. The Old One stood at the foot of her bed still dressed as he was when he first appeared to the Rangers and his meeting with the Emperor. He had one hand on his waist while the other was scratching his chin as he made eye contact with Emerald.

"It appears we had ourselves a bit of a dilemma," said Yahweh. "The data might be gone but you know what I really am. You know, I can't allow you to live now that you know the truth about me."

Emerald felt fear grip her chest as she backed away from Yahweh. Even though she made the best decision for her survival, it would all come to a crashing halt now that a Celestial was truly angry with her. If she were a little more sane then she might beg for her life, but there was a stubborn part in Emerald that fought against her survival instincts.

She might be backed to the corner, but she would not beg him to spare her.

Yahweh saw that fire, and could see Emerald for what she really was. It caused a grin to form on his face as he went up to her, keeping her pinned against her desk as he leaned in closer towards her. "I'll offer you a chance to survive on one condition, Emerald," whispered Yahweh. "You are to serve me. You will do as I command; you'll keep special tabs on Jezebel and Atlas, while reporting to me."

"Why though?" said Emerald. "You're a Celestial, why don't you destroy them?"

"I am Yahweh, the Second Son," said Yahweh, noting the fear in Emerald's eyes as she knew of him. "I could destroy them with the snap of my fingers, but I need them alive for now. Orphan needs them around a little while longer so that we know how to eradicate our Parasitus problem." Yahweh's face got a little closer towards Emerald as he sniffed her neck. He could easily tell what she really was, but he wanted to see how much she knew. "Now, I know that you're not a Parasitus which is why I'm offering you a chance at amnesty. Well, it's more like because you're a servant of Celestials anyways, my little Nephilim."

Emerald felt her body go numb as she heard that word. While she had no clear recollection of what it meant, she felt drawn to the word. She looked up towards Yahweh, gazing into his eyes to see that he wouldn't mean harm to her so long as he accepted his offer.

Yahweh crept back a bit to give her some space. He had to wait only a moment before Emerald extended her hand to him. The deal was made as Yahweh accepted her hand, sealing their arrangement together.

So long as Emerald followed his orders then Yahweh would allow her to life. A loyal Nephilim was a valuable commodity, one that Yahweh would use to his advantage.

* * *

Sliding his sword out from the chest of the Parasitus, Dumah felt a smile grace his divine face as he locked his sword away. It gracefully slid into its sheath before he turned away from the massacre that lay before him. There were hundreds of Parasitus bodies scattered before him as he successfully liberated a colony from the Empire's hands.

It was a small victory, but one that would mean that there were a few less Parasitus to worry about. Dumah had been so bored from that staff meeting up in Paradise. He would love to kill more things, but the lack of Parasitus on planet meant he would need to go off-world to do that.

The Celestial would've gone off-world too only he heard something behind him. He turned around to see Luther standing in front of all the carnage. Dumah rolled his eyes as he felt that he was about to be very annoyed and wanting to rip something's throat out. Like Samael, Dumah didn't think much of Luther. He found the ex-Devil to be rather annoying.

"What the fuck do you want, Luther?" said Dumah. "Shouldn't a priest be trying to exorcise you from a virgin's body?"

Luther flashed a toothy grin at Dumah at the lame attempt of an insult. He did hate that bad rumor that he was always possessing people, he's been trapped in a Celestial Cage for millennia, he couldn't take touch any mortal mind aside from his true vessel, Dark Knight. Those idiot Daimons and Fallen Celestials were to blame for that one. "As fun as that would be," said Luther, "I'd rather spend my time talking to you, cousin."

Dumah drew a knife out as Luther came within range, pointing it at his throat. "Now, I know that's a lie," said Dumah. "You don't go anywhere unless it's to create a mess. You're almost as a troublesome as the Parasitus."

Luther didn't appear worried for even a second as he gently pushed the knife away from him. It went without question that Dumah certainly inherited Orphan's bad temper and Samael's old lust for destruction. "Well, I guess then I'll keep my secrets to myself then," said Luther. "And here I thought you'd like to know that you have a baby brother. But I suppose you don't want to be a good, big brother and go see him."

Before he could move, Dumah grabbed Luther's arm to squeeze it with all his might. He pulled the former Fallen back towards him. "What the fuck are you talking about, Satan!" said Dumah. "What do you mean that I have a brother!"

"Exactly what I said, your mommy and daddy made another baby," said Luther. "They did it too without even letting you know."

While Dumah was used to Luther's lies, he could see that for once that Luther was telling the truth. Dumah couldn't believe it but he should've known better that something like this might have happened. "How long has he been alive?" asked Dumah. "Why haven't I heard that I have a brother?"

"I don't know the finer details about it," said Luther, "your parents are keeping me out of that loop. You might want to ask your Uncle Yahweh if your parents won't squeal. I can tell you though that baby bro is somewhere on Earth. If you work hard, you might be able to find little Ramiel."

Dumah hid back the urge to growl as Luther made his exit before he could get blown up. Luther could easily survive the blast, but he didn't want to get blown up in the first place. Once he was gone though, Dumah hurled a blast of energy from his hand that ripped part of the continent apart.

Luther was right about one thing, Dumah was going to have to have a talk with someone. Dumah wanted to know who his little brother was then he was going to rip him to shreds.

* * *

END!

Dun dun dun!

On the next chapter, the monsters will run wild as the time has come for the Mother-Of-All-Monsters to return to Assiah. The Rangers will be distracted though as they try to process the arrival of a Gold Ranger, leaving their unity shattered as they have to stop the Alpha Monsters from freeing their mother from the depths of Purgatory. Meanwhile, Angelus has to deal with an unwanted guest, and may we find out who Dumah's brother is? Maybe or maybe not. Find out if the Rangers can stop the return of the Mother-Of-All-Monsters and just who the Gold Ranger is in **Mother Dearest! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I hope you're excited about this new chapter. I won't keep you waiting so just read, enjoy, and review!**

**Mother Dearest:**

The Gold Galactic Pirate Ranger found himself standing before the Rangers without getting any of the warm, happy feelings that he had originally expected. Then again, it wasn't like he was here to make friends with these idiots. He was here for a job and that was all. If they got in his way then they would be terminated.

Jade and her crew weren't exactly thrilled by this startling discovery. Granted, the Gold Ranger saved their asses, they weren't sure how they should be feeling about this. It was odd enough with Jett suddenly showing up, but this other guy was just too much.

The Rangers kept their guard up, while Gold Ranger swung his weapon, Golden Radiance, behind him. The pitchfork weapon disappeared as he slowly approached the Space Pirates with his eyes shifting back and forth from each one. "You lot are idiots, I just want you to know that," said Gold Ranger. "I thought pirates were supposed to be smart? Picking fights with kids bigger and tougher then you are doesn't exactly seem smart to me."

Growling, Leona wanted nothing more than to pounce on this jerk as Jett and Tomas tried to pull her back. "Bring it on, fucker!" shouted the mouthy thief. "I'll kick your ass six ways to Sunday! Come and get it."

Rolling his eyes, Gold Ranger found the bravado a little pointless. He raised his arm over his heart to activate the power-down sequence to revert back into civilian form. There was a bright flash of golden light that faded away to reveal the young man behind the golden mask.

Scout Winters's dark skin was one of the first things to be noticed by the Rangers followed by his shaved head then his above-average, body shape. It was clear that he was well-sculpted, but that wasn't the part that raised alarms for the Rangers. It wasn't the fact that he looked human too or almost innocent with his dark, brown eyes or the fact he was probably as old as Jade.

What alarmed them was the suit that he wore underneath. His body was covered in a suit of military-grade armor that led to the assumption that he was a soldier. The most startling part of it though was the insignia over his left breast. It was the symbol of the Zangyack Space Empire; the Gold Ranger was a Zangyack soldier!

That set the Rangers off as they needed no explanation for this. They immediately jumped into action, despite the pain from the injuries they sustained from the fight against Wyatt.

Jett was the first to take on Scout. Jett tried to swing his fists at Scout to strike him in the jaw only to have his attack easily blocked. Scout pulled Jett's right arm back easily enough when Mika snuck up behind him to kick him in the back. The armor helped to neutralize the sting, which helped him to pushed Jett back before swinging his body around to kick Mika in the shoulder. He then finished off Jett by lunging forward to slam his fist into his chest.

Leona tackled Scout, using her strength to throw him off his balance. Scout's head bucked forward from that attack and it took him a second longer then he would've liked it to for him to get back up. By then, Tomas was on him as he punched the soldier in the shoulder before channeling his Animal Spirit threw his fist in attempt to knock Scout down. Seeing the move coming, Scout was able to worm his way out of the attack before slamming his elbow against Tomas's face then to knock him out before reaching Leona. She blocked his initial punch and threw his arm back, but he wanted her to do just that as he moved in to drive his knee into the small of her back.

Chris kicked at Scout's legs as Leona fell to the ground. The witch pushed himself at Scout, especially since he saw how much pain Tomas was in. Scout exploited this weakness that Chris had as he caught the witch's fist. He worked on trying to bend the bone but Chris used a blast of telekinesis to get his arm free. Scout leaned back to avoid the next punch that Chris had for him then grabbed Chris by the leg, tossing him into the air where he crashed into a nearby boulder.

Jade threw her coat off as she met Scout for the final round. This time though, Scout didn't look as he normally did, in fact, he looked like a she. This came as big surprise to Jade as he looked at Scout whose frame was a little more petite with black hair running past "his" shoulders. He still carried the same brown eyes and dark complexion, only know he had boobs. Jade didn't allow this to distract her for long as she pushed against Scout.

Scout blocked the hits that Captain Marvelous threw at him. He leaned his body back, looking like a man again as he tried to throw her off with the added boost of strength. Jade stood tall though as she ducked to avoid a direct hit. Instead, Jade weaved around then delivered a karate chop on his shoulder before spinning around for a roundhouse kick that successfully hitting him in the gut.

Scout slid across the dirt ground with a smirk growing on his face as he looked at Jade. He clenched his fist together as he charged after her, hurling a part of his power at her. This was met with Jade feeling something go off in the back of her head like an alarm. She clenched her fist as a surge of power coursed through her body to counteract what Scout was ready to throw at her. Their fists met in the middle, channeling a powerful spark that made it sound like thunder went off above their heads.

Both of them jumped back after that failed attack. They were both ready for another round, but Scout felt at a slight disadvantage as the other Rangers soon surrounded him.

"Who the fuck are you, soldier?" said Jade. "You're no ordinary Zangyack flunky."

The smirk returned to Scout's face as he saw that they weren't as dumb as they seemed. He kept his guard up though since anyone would of the pirates would try to jump at him. "My name is Scout Winters," said the young man. "And I'm an ex-Zangyack flunky. I was enlisted as part of the Zangyack Military but you can say that I quit."

"Yet you still wear the uniform," said Jade. "Why do I find that suspicious?"

"If you didn't then you wouldn't be the famous Captain Jade Marvelous," said Scout. "The woman who needs no introduction, the most hated enemy of the Empire."

"I do love my reputation," said Jade. "How did you become the Gold Ranger!"

"I'm just here to stop the Mother-Of-All-Monsters so the rest is none of your damn business," Scout said, blowing her off.

At that moment, the other Rangers were ready to pounce. They all got closer, nearing their moment to attack Scout with full force only to be stopped with the roar of a ship above their heads. Everyone, including Scout, stopped what they were doing as the Galactic Galleon appeared up in the sky.

The roaring engines interrupted the fighting as Alpha 8's robotic voice could be heard from the ship. He was babbling about having some important information so the Rangers had no other choice but to go to the ship. But they weren't about to leave Scout behind, they still had more questions that they needed answering.

Chris and Leona covered Scout, showing that they weren't about to let him out of their sight. The ex-soldier found it cute as he followed the Rangers into their ship.

* * *

The lights flickered on and off inside her new lab, causing Emerald to flinch as she turned back around. She found Yahweh standing inside the lab now with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against one of the many table. The new lab in the Ifrit was massive compared to the one in the Calnus, which meant that Emerald had a better chance to run should a fight break out against the Old One.

Only she wasn't planning on anything like that to happen.

Emerald let out a deep sigh before rising from her chair to meet Yahweh in the middle. She tried to keep herself calm as she found her stomach tightening up in knots. "I have some questions, Yahweh," said the telepath. "May I ask them?"

"Possibly," Yahweh said, simply. "I can't guarantee that I'll answer them all. I am a servant of the Lord, after all. We like to be mysterious like our Father."

Swallowing the lump growing in the back of her throat, Emerald pulled herself together as she leaned against a table for support. "I want to know what a Nephilim is," said Emerald. "You called me a Nephilim…I don't understand the meaning of it." She stopped herself from speaking further. She didn't want to push her luck when she was barely asking her first question.

A smirk grew on Yahweh's face as he figured that it was coming. "The Nephilim are a project of ours," said the Old One. "We tried to create a Celestial hybrid using prototype human DNA. Your kind ran all over Assiah 0.5, but when we deleted that version of Assiah for this one, we transplanted the Nephilim who remained loyal to Paradise into this version."

"Assiah?" said Emerald. "That's…that's the name that you use for this universe."

"We think of the mortal universe like a computer's operating system," said Yahweh. "We keep up with the maintenance, but we will delete the system and replace it with an upgrade if necessary. Right now, some Celestials are trying to convince Orphan to scrap this version of Assiah in order to destroy the Parasitus and their Emperor." Yahweh took in a deep breath as he brushed a strand of hair out from his eyes. He looked into Emerald's eyes, noting the fear in them. "Others are trying to convince Orphan that this universe is still worth saving."

"If you delete this version of Assiah then that means everyone dies with it?" asked Emerald.

Yahweh nodded his head as he pushed away from the table. He went up towards her, running his hand against her cheek. "Every mortal will die in an instant as Assiah 2.0 rises from the ashes of Assiah 1.0," said Yahweh. "There is an exception to that rule though. Celestials on Assiah will be pulled out from their stations and all loyal Nephilim will be saved as well. So long as you serve us, Emerald, you'll live to see the birth of a new universe. That is so long as Orphan doesn't decide that this universe is worth saving."

Pulling away, Yahweh abandoned Emerald since he was done with her question. The Celestial knew that she had so much, but there was no more that he was allowed to answer at this time.

Even he was bound to Orphan's words.

Emerald remained behind as Yahweh vanished from the room. She touched her face, feeling the burning touch of the Celestial that had once been in the lab. It was clear to her now what side she should choose.

She had always been a survivor and that is what she'll continue to be. Siding with the Celestials was the only logical choice since they had the power to erase the entire universe without retribution.

* * *

Inside their bedroom, Wyatt gazed at himself once more. Instead of complaining about no longer being the bad boy, he was thrilled by the power he now had in his possession. No longer was he bound by Wiccan limitations. He was the True Vessel of a Celestial and he was in possession of Guardian Stone that meant he had no limits.

This meant that he could never be stopped. He would evolve into perfection.

Wyatt touched nearly every inch of himself, feeling that he had power in every inch of his being. He could see so much potential in himself after using the Guardian Armour for the first time. He had never before felt such power even when he used Excalibur to its fullest potential. The Rangers only got a small taste of what he could do.

"I'm looking forward to show them…to show everyone what I can really do," said Wyatt as he threw his head back. His hands started to run down his chest as a soft moan escaped from his throat. The feel of perfection was starting to get to his head as he started to hum before falling back on his bed. "There is no stopping me now. I am worthy; I will become everything that I've ever dreamed of and then some."

There were virtually no limitations now for Wyatt.

He looked at his hand, gathering a dark glow around it as he started up to the ceiling. His control caused the lights to flicker inside the room before he pulled the power back inside of him. The connection between him and the power was growing stronger with each passing seconds. Soon enough, he would be able to fight at his fullest potential.

No mortal would stand a chance against him. He was on a whole another level, one that not even his little brother had a chance at reaching.

Wyatt was worthy, unlike his unworthy brother. Where Chris was bound by human limitations, Wyatt had an infinite well of potential before him.

Channeling lightning between his fingers, Wyatt watched the sparks dance. The power was starting to get to his head a bit, but he knew that he could resist its fatal calling. After all, he was a True Vessel. The Celestial that would need him to move in Assiah wouldn't allow excessive harm to befall him.

He was counting on that as he dove deeper into the power before him.

* * *

Scout sat the couch, his eyes shifting from each of the Rangers as they kept their eyes on him as they tried to watch his every move. The ex-soldier knew that it was rather pointless to try and use words to sway them since that failed miserably earlier. While he refused to admit it, they all managed to get one hit on him that left behind some stinging bruises.

While he sat there, Alpha 8 tried to break some of the ice. Alpha got between the little bubble that the Rangers erected since he had some crucial bits of information to share with them. It would be easier to pass that info along now that Tyzonn was no longer on the ship, having been teleported back to Mercuria after inserting a missing piece to the puzzle.

"Rangers, I believe I know exactly what the Alpha Monsters are planning," said Alpha. "They're trying to bring the Mother-Of-All-Monsters to Earth."

"We know," said the Rangers, minus Scout.

"But did you know that the only time they can revive her is tonight," said Alpha.

That was enough to shatter everyone's guard as all eyes were on Alpha now. The Space Pirates turned to Alpha, while the ex-soldier stood as he was interested by Alpha's discovery.

Feeling the attention on him now, Alpha returned to the main computer. He started to activate some files that he had gathered while the Rangers were busy trying to unlock their newest Greater Power. "I noticed some strange reports throughout the globe of museums and private homes being broken into," said Alpha. "While not strange in itself, the strange part kicks in that only one item was taken, most of which were of no particular value. However, after analyzing what each item is capable of, I'm able to conclude that when brought together that the items open up a gateway."

"A gateway to what?" asked Chris.

"To Purgatory," said Alpha 8, "the Realm of Monsters. I also learned that there was a kidnapping the same day that Zatsurig was destroyed. The surveillance cameras were mysteriously blocked for a few moments then restored back to function only seconds later."

Mika and Jett raised their eyebrows at that one. It did sound strange to them that surveillance cameras could go out just like that, especially considering the level of tech that they had now. They approached the main computer as they began to go into detail about the data that Alpha 8 picked up for them.

More information started to stream it's way in with the report of the missing girl, Miranda Lawson, being the first to appear on screen.

"Do you think that the Primordial Monsters took her?" said Tomas.

"What would they do with an Earthling?" asked Leona.

Looking deeper, Jett did see something odd there. He pulled up the data from the cameras, using it to try and pinpoint the origin source. "The readings do appear to be mystical," said Jett. "We'll need to look a little deeper to be certain."

The screen started to pull up more data with Mika focusing a little more on tonight. She spotted that something of interest that Alpha 8 had been leading onto. "There is a special alignment tonight that occurs only one every ten thousand years," said Mika. "A lone, red spot on the moon appears due to the positioning of the planets."

"So the moon is on her period?" said Jade. "I wish I got my only one every ten thousand years."

"I'm assuming that it's more complicated than that," said Scout as he shook his head at the captain.

As much as they hated to admit it, Jett and Mika had to say that Scout was right. They notified them that this particular alignment was the key to high-leveled, supernatural rituals.

Alpha 8 showed the proof of it as he pulled up everything that they had so far. "The Monsters will open up a gateway to Purgatory on the Blood Moon," said Alpha 8. "Their actions will then free the Mother-Of-All-Monsters unless they are stopped."

"But what is the purpose of the chick?" said Leona. "Is she the human sacrifice?"

"No, I believe it's something worse than that," said Alpha 8. "I believe…I believe she is to be the human vessel for the Mother-Of-All-Monsters."

* * *

Inhaling the nicotine down his throat, Angelus felt a bit relieved as he hung off the edge of the Aquila in the middle of the Atlantic coast. The Alpha Vampire could feel his mind at ease as the sun glistened against the water. He allowed the waters that crashed against his ship to keep him calm and cool since he knew trouble was coming.

And that trouble's name was Mommy.

Angelus brought a bottle to his lips, allowing himself to get a little drunk. He wanted to get himself drunk enough to ignore the ringing he heard in the back of his head. There was no way that he was getting involved in the return of his mother. He had dealt enough with her for the first five thousand years of his life, he didn't want to be bothered with her now. Let his brothers be her pathetic lapdogs.

He took another drag from his cigarette before flicking the butt out into the ocean. He watched it slowly drown into the waters, while he straightened himself out in the chair that he was sitting on. It certainly was a wonderful day to be out in the sea; it brought back some pleasant memories back when he was a real pirate a few centuries ago. Those were interesting times where many men and women bowed down before him as a god.

"I do miss those days," said Angelus. "Things are just too complicated now. Everyone has some kind of baby mama issues going on. It's getting rather annoying, if I must say so."

And he did.

Raising an eyebrow, Angelus chugged the rest of his bottle down before flinging it behind him. It would've shattered against the Aquila but it instead was caught by an unwanted guests. "What do you brats wants now?" said Angelus. "I told you that I'm not getting involved in your plans."

Behind him, Zen-Aku stood with the other Alpha Monsters. The five brothers stood on the deck with Zen-Aku continuing to hold onto the empty bottle before flinging it overboard. Serrator slowly fanned himself, while Kamdor and Darkonda started to move in front of Angelus.

The Alphas needed to have a little discussion with their elder brother, but as usual Angelus wasn't about to listen to them. The Vampire had made himself clear a hundred times over to his brother, but they just wouldn't learn.

"Mother's return is upon us," said Zen-Aku.

"She will rise with the coming of the Blood Moon," said Kamdor.

"She will lead us in battle against her enemies, to greatness!" said Darkonda.

"We suggest that you get up off your lazy ass, Angelus, and obey Mother!" said Serrator.

Angelus rolled his eyes as he opened himself another bottle of brandy. "I refuse so you can tell mom that I'll send her a postcard when she's here," said Angelus. "Maybe I'll even take her out to a nice dinner. Does she still like roasted pre-teens bathed in a baby-wine glaze or have her tastes changed?"

Darkonda and Kamdor were about to draw their blades at Angelus, but were stopped easily enough. They found their arms restrained and when they turned around that is when they found that they were held in place by Illyria. The Ancient Daimon pulled their arms back, easily dislocating them so to inflict great pain.

Seeing this, Zen-Aku sneered at his brother. "You turn to a Daimon for protection!" said the Alpha Werewolf. "You should be ashamed to call yourself an Alpha!"

"I use whatever resources are available," said Angelus. "You shouldn't be so picky, pup. Now, get the fuck off my ship before I tell my Daimon to rip your arms off then beat you with them."

There would've been a brawl with Illyria being the clear victor had Serrator not interfered. The Alpha Chimera pulled Zen-Aku back as the Ancient Daimon tilted her head to the side, signaling that she was ready for battle. As she tossed Kamdor and Darkonda back, Illyria kept her eyes on the intruders while remaining silent as they scrambled back.

Illyria took a few steps forward, showing her willingness to fight, which was proof enough to the Alphas that they had wasted their time.

They didn't need Angelus to bring the Mother-Of-All-Monsters back so they made their leave. Their disappearance wasn't missed as Angelus started to take another swig from his brandy, which gave him the chills as it entered his blood stream. He generously offered some to Illyria only to have the Daimon to bail out on him as she returned inside the ship.

* * *

Hiding inside her bedroom, Jezebel felt a strong longing in her chest. She had so much taken away from her because she was weak. That feeling wasn't exactly a pleasant one. The violations that she has suffered from were becoming too much for her to handle so decided to do something about that.

She wanted more power.

Jezebel knew where to find more power too as she got up from her bed. She fixed her pink dress, fixing out the wrinkles so to be presentable once she entered the halls of the Ifrit. There was no need for her crew to see her as weak; she could not risk losing what little control she did have left to this shame she had.

Barizorg turned to the side, stepping away from the door as the princess walked past him. She entered the hall with her faithful servant following her lead as she went down the hall to reach Emerald's lab.

It didn't come as surprise to see Emerald sitting at the computer, analyzing some data from an experiment she was working on. The princess almost didn't care since she had so many things to worry about herself.

Sensing some troubled thoughts, the telepath turned to see the princess and Barizorg there. She built up her composure since her mind was still reeling from the conversation that she had with Yahweh earlier that day. "How may I help you, princess?" asked Emerald.

"You've made out Action Commanders significantly stronger before," said Jezebel, "I was wondering if you could do something like that to me. I want to become a stronger being."

"I'm not sure if that is possible, princess," said Emerald. "Tampering with your physiology is more dangerous than it is for the Action Commanders. Your Parasitus blood might not react well to any tampering."

Jezebel expected something like that, but she wasn't about to allow this to slip past her. She crossed her arms over her chest to use what little authority she had left to push Emerald to listen to her. "It is a risk I'm willing to take," said Jezebel. "Take whatever precautions you need to ensure my safety, but I need you to do this for me. Do you understand me, Emerald?"

"Of course, Princess Jezebel," said Emerald as she knew there was no point continuing the fight. "I will work on this right away."

Seeing her will being fulfilled, the princess turned away and exited from the lab. Barizorg bowed to Emerald before following the princess out.

They were long gone when Emerald heard the flapping of wings that raised some alarms in her mind. She regained composure though as she realized it was only Yahweh as she turned around to face him.

The Celestial stood there with a grin on his face before he approached Emerald's station. He pushed a few keys on the keyboard to trigger a special cycle since he had foreseen Jezebel coming in with this particular request. "Synthesize this formula to give the princess what she wants," said Yahweh. "The results will end poorly for her, but it should guarantee to keep her at bay for the time being. We're expecting a new player to come into our game of chess. The older one will soon be in charge of operations."

"You don't mean _her _do you, Lord Yahweh?" asked Emerald.

Yahweh grinned at Emerald since that was exactly who he was referring too. He patted the telepath on the shoulder before disappearing from her sights as he returned so his chambers.

Staring at the screen, Emerald jotted down the formula that Yahweh had constructed for her. Her hand was shaking though as she lived in fear of what it was that Yahweh meant by a change in the leader of their operations. Knowing that the elder was coming…it brought some terror to her veins that she could contain.

Emerald could only imagine to what Jezebel would think once she learned that her older sister was going to be in charge of the takeover of Earth.

* * *

Landing at the university, their assignment was to figure out if there were any trace left of the Alpha Monsters from the sight of the kidnapping. Mika and Jett were in charge of finding the necessary data, while Chris and Scout were assigned to watch over them. Since Alpha 8 was forcing the pirates to be nice to the newbie, they gave him the opportunity to prove himself in this "simple" mission with Chris watching him like a hawk.

It was morning by now, early enough that no students were in the parking lot. The pirates and ex-soldier slipped through the tapped off barrier that the police had set up for the crime scene. They went in to find the area marked off to represent the sudden disappearance of Miranda Lawson.

Mika and Jett knelt down in the general area as they pulled out their tracking tech. Using her Pirate Cellular, Mika was trying to sense anything that they might be able to use while Jett had a tablet to pull together the data. She could see that her Morpher was picking up something strange with Jett trying to get it going.

"There was something supernatural here that much is for sure," said Mika.

Jett agreed as he was seeing some of the results. He couldn't pull it together perfectly so he forwarded everything to Alpha 8. "These readings are crazy! I can't say for certain that it's the Alphas," he told Mika. "Hopefully, Alpha 8 can plug the data into everything else that we already have."

Shifting to the side, Chris spotted Scout hanging off to the side. Scout was looking up to the sky as the sun was high above them now meaning that they didn't have much time left. Chris could already see some cars coming which meant things might get a little testy if they weren't careful.

"We might need to get out of here," said Chris, "before someone calls the cops on us."

Mika was kneeling as she was pulling up more data, focusing on the spot where Miranda likely stood before being grabbed. "Just give me another minute," said Mika. "We're going to need a bit more data just to be on the safe side."

"You might not get that much time, super genius," said Scout. "The students are parking and soon enough someone is going to start asking questions. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting arrested today."

"Newbie is right," said Jett. "I think we have enough data, Mika. We gotta run now."

Letting out a groan, Mika closed her Pirate Cellular as she spotted some students coming their way. She jumped back up on her feet while grabbing onto Chris's arm so that they could get out of there now. Jett and Scout had their hands on Chris's shoulders as Chris started to orb them back to the ship before the students could turn into a mob.

* * *

Back on the ship, Leona was helping Alpha 8 put together the data that the others had transmitted to them. While Leona might not be the biggest computer expert, she had spent many years as a thief so she was trained well enough to back Alpha up some. The two were analyzing the data that they already had on the Primordial Monsters, while Jade and Tomas hung off to the side.

Alpha 8 graphed the data, compared it to the previous encounters that the Rangers had against the monsters. He scanned a little deeper to see a familiar energy signature that matched Serrator's energy waves. "I can guarantee that Serrator was present at the crime scene, Rangers," said Alpha 8. "We have to assume now that the monsters are responsible for kidnapping Ms. Miranda Lawson."

There was a swirl of bright, blue orbs that appeared inside the Galactic Galleon. Chris and the others came into the picture with Jett and Mika running towards the computer to help out. Leona broke away from them, while Scout dropped to take a seat on the chair.

Mika and Jett started to put their data together with what they already had on the monsters. They easily reached the same conclusion that Alpha 8 had about Serrator being present. What they needed was a little more information to see who else might be involved or something even better.

"This is odd," said Jett. "I'm detecting a secondary energy signature that matches Serrator's."

Taking a shot at it, Mika started to play with the data to see exactly what Jett meant. She analyzed it carefully to see what they might be expecting. "Well, I think I get it now," said Mika. "If I'm not mistaken…this second energy signature is an active trail. I think we might be able to find the Alpha Monsters' lair!"

Jade threw herself up from her chair with the others also drawing in closer to the monitor. They watched Alpha 8 and the others working on the data, trying to put an exact location for where the monsters were setting up shop. The map of the Earth was whirling around on the monitor, rapidly spinning before the computer could pinpoint the exact location that might be the nest of their enemy.

"You know that this is obviously a trap, right?" said Scout. "The monsters wouldn't want their lair to be so easily discovered unless they wanted us to show up.

"Well, that doesn't matter," said Jade. "We were going to have to face them directly sooner or later. If we can't stop them now before their momma shows up, who knows how powerful they will be when she gets here."

"So then I guess that means we're going?" said Chris.

Jade shot Chris a look, making it very clear that's exactly what she meant. She told everyone to rest up as she set the Galactic Galleon to fly to the location on the map. They were going to take on the monsters for a final showdown so they were going to need to be as well-rested as they could possibly get.

They had to act fast; they needed to act fast to stop the Mother-Of-All-Monsters from rising.

* * *

Feeling that he had enough sun in him, more so then any vampire should have, Angelus started to make his way towards his bedroom. He finished off the last drag from his cigarette before flicking it off in the hallway so that the cleaning bot could take care of it.

Angelus went inside his room and threw his shirt off on the bed. He slowly began to disrobe as his door closed behind him, and even ignored a strange sound from behind him. He didn't sense that troubled had broken into his ship until he was butt naked and sensed a radioactive amount of power coming from behind.

The sudden taste of metal started to play with the back of his throat, making him feeling a little sick. He already had a feeling he knew who was behind him but he had to turn back around to confirm his suspicions.

Before Angelus even had the chance to blink, there was a hand on his face that blinded him for a second as he suddenly felt weightless. He was suspended in air with reality crumbling all around him as he was pulled from his bedroom in the Aquila to a place somewhere within time and space. The vampire didn't have the power to fight the divine force so he had no choice but to submit before a holy power.

Chains were instantly hooked to his wrists, pulling him up to the tips of his feet. He couldn't see anything for a moment longer as he was left partly blind still. It lasted for a few bit more before he could finally see. What he saw though confirmed his suspicions but also meant that his nightmare was coming true. He didn't like that one bit as he found himself staring into the face of the First Celestial, Orphan.

In an empty void, Orphan brought Angelus someplace so that they could be alone. While he wasn't exactly thrilled to see the Alpha Vampire naked, he had to admit that it would make what he had to do a bit easier.

"Hello Angelus," said Orphan. "It's been a long time."

"Hello Orphan," said Angelus. "You look different since the last time I saw you. You're not so blond and skinny anymore. This is a good look for you; you finally look like a man."

Orphan smirked, brushing off Angelus's attempt at flattery. It was rather pathetic at this point since nothing would butter him up. "Do you know why I brought you here, vampire?" said Orphan. "After what you told my brother, I decided that you and I should have a little chat. We can't have you claiming that you know more than I do unless…unless you actually know something that I'm not aware of."

Once again, Angelus's big mouth was going to get him into trouble. The Alpha vampire should've known better then to brag to Yahweh, but he just couldn't resist the temptation. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Orphan," said Angelus. "I'm just a humble monster and full-time pirate."

"You haven't turned anyone into a vampire in centuries," said Orphan, "and you've been ignoring your mother's calls so I wouldn't call you a humble vampire. Not to mention, you just lost your treasure to the Power Rangers so I wouldn't call you a full-time pirate. You're not even a part-time pirate."

Orphan turned away from Angelus for a moment, drawing a sword out from the void. He made it a simple sword though but he made sure that it was red-hot to get the job done. "I don't have time for this, Angelus. My time is important," said Orphan. "We both know that since you're an Alpha that it will take more to break you. Since you won't talk like a good vampire then I'm going to have to do things the hard way."

Swinging the sword around, Orphan shoved the blade through Angelus's chest. The red-hot weapon ripped through Angelus's organs to cause a great deal of pain to him. "Son of a bitch!" shouted Angelus as the sword was pulled out of him. Blood began to pool at his feet, running from the open wound that was slowly starting to close itself up. The damages done weren't fatal or permanent, but they still hurt like fuck as Angelus was breathing rapidly now. He tried to break free from his chains only to realize that they were Celestial Chains, something too powerful for him to break.

A cocky grin formed on Orphan's face as he heated the sword back up. He would be ready to strike again should Angelus decide that he was going to continue to play the role of the stubborn mule.

"Now will you talk, Angelus?"

When the vampire didn't respond fast enough, Orphan drove the sword into Angelus's chest once again. Angelus started to howl at the top of his lungs as another part of his body was violated by the blade. More blood started to run to his feet as his healing process was spread thin to account for both wounds.

"Fuck me!" shouted Angelus. "Fuck me with a stick of dynamite."

While things weren't moving as quickly as he would like, Orphan did have to admit that things were fun for him so far. He might be wasting his time but at least he got to vent out some of his frustrations on the Alpha Vampire as he thought of new ways to torture him.

* * *

The Galactic Galleon arrived to a densely wooded area in Canada where the Alpha Monsters lair was likely to be. The ship hovered above the trees, presenting the Rangers with the opportunity to land and get ready for their biggest brawl to date. Landing into the woods, the Rangers found thing to be a little chilly due to how they were dressed, with the exception of Scout, but they sucked it up since they had a mission to focus on.

Jade straightened out her back as she turned to her crew and their stranger. She could tell that each of them was ready for this fight so she let out a deep breath to expel all her worries. Even if this was a trap, she knew that they would be able to fight their way out of it and crush the Alphas before they could summon their mother.

They headed into the woods, not sure what trouble they were going to get themselves into, but willing to walk through the fire nonetheless.

The Rangers walked close together, keeping their guard up in case a monster tried to sneak up on them. They tried to walk as quietly as possible as they searched for anything at all that might looked like the lair of a group of monsters.

Leona walked over a fallen tree branch with Tomas following her lead as he looked back to see that nothing was behind them. Chris stepped around a tree with Jett looking up a tree, while Mika was looking low for anything that might look like a trap. Jade took careful steps with Scout doing the same as they moved around trees.

"Why do I have a feeling that something ugly is going to jump up from behind us and kill us off one by one?" asked Mika.

"Because you've been watching too many scary movies?" suggested Tomas.

Scout pushed past a shrub where he nearly bumped into Leona. She huffed as she saw the ex-soldier before climbing over another fallen branch. "What planet do you come from, two-face?" said Leona. "And how did you change into a woman during our fight?"

"Everyone native to Feros has two forms," said Scout. "We're naturally able to shift from male to female or female to male. The only thing that we cannot change is our genitals; that is how we're able to differentiate between a natural born female or male."

"That's interesting," said Jett, coming up from behind. "So then which one are you?"

"I'm male," said Scout, "but I prefer to use my female form when I'm working on missions that require stealth and sabotage."

Tomas and Chris kept close to each other when they noticed that Jade had stopped walking. Jade was looking forward to see a rather large camp set up that looked about a couple decades old with a large hole in the ground that appeared rather deep.

The others caught up and quickly noticed this too. It seemed that the Alpha Monsters chose an old mining field to be their base of operations.

Before they had any time to question this, twin bursts of energy erupted from the hole in the ground that knocked the Rangers back a bit. The lights cleared up to take the forms of Kamdor and Darkonda, both of which appearing very overjoyed to see the Rangers there.

"Now we can finish what we started!" shouted Darkonda.

"Prepare to die, Rangers!" shouted Kamdor.

The Rangers weren't about to perish after making it this far. Jade stood at the front of the back with the others standing behind her to form an acute angle. Jett and Scout were immediately behind her with Chris and Mika behind them then Tomas and Leona behind those two. They grabbed their Morphers and the Ranger Keys, flipping the keys up as they prepared to morph.

Jade, Chris, Mika, Leona, and Tomas inserted their Ranger Keys into their Pirate Cellulars, while Jett and Scout placed theirs inside their Galactic Cellulars. "Ranger Change!" shouted the seven of them. "Pirate Revolution!"

Bursts of light washed over all of them at once. Each wore a black bodysuit with the pirate emblem over their chest. For Jade, Chris, Mika, Leona, and Tomas with a set of X's and V's hitting them to form their full uniforms. Jett and Scout stood still as they wore their suits as a set of X's, V's, and I's came down above their heads to form their uniforms.

"Red Galactic Pirate Ranger!" Lifting up only one arm, Red Ranger threw her hand at the foes gathered before them.

"Silver Galactic Pirate Ranger!" Throwing his left arm up into the air, Silver Ranger did a quick spin before throwing both arms back.

"Gold Galactic Pirate Ranger!" Swinging both of his arms around, Gold Ranger took a step back before throwing his right fist forward.

"Blue Galactic Pirate Ranger!" Raising one hand up to his head, Blue Ranger ran his hand across his forehead.

"Green Galactic Pirate Ranger!" Running her hands down the front of her skirt, Green Ranger bent her legs a bit as she stuck her hip out.

"Pink Galactic Pirate Ranger!" Crossing his arms over his chest, Pink Ranger took a small step back as he did a gentle bow.

"Yellow Galactic Pirate Ranger!" Holding one hand up to her face, Yellow Ranger flicked her wrist as she shot a peace sign with her hand.

"Power Rangers Galactic Pirates!"

Red Ranger slammed her fist into her hand as the others started to spread out. "Now let's make a show of it!" she shouted at them. The Rangers gave out a mighty yell as they charged after the two, Alpha Monsters that stood before them.

Kamdor and Darkonda hurled a blast of energy at the Rangers with the seven of them rolling out of the way. The attack was effective enough to split the Rangers apart with Red Ranger paired off with Silver Ranger and Gold Ranger as Kamdor came after them. Darkonda went after the remaining four, ready to cut them in half.

The divided team focused on hitting the Alpha Monsters with all that they had.

Yellow Ranger took out her Pirate Anchor as Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Green Ranger tried to keep Darkonda busy. The Alpha Wraith was distracted as he fended off their attacks with his sword, leaving him distracted as Yellow Ranger caught his leg with her anchor. She pulled on it with all her might to try and trip him, but not even she was tough enough for that as Darkonda grounded himself.

The move was effective enough though to keep him off his guard though. Blue Ranger took advantage of this opportunity to slash him across the chest with his sword, getting back at Darkonda for the lightning attack the other day. As he stepped away, Pink Ranger and Green Ranger started to open fire with their pistols to stun Darkonda some more.

Not that it would work for long. Darkonda eventually broke free from the trap as he turned around to fire a bolt of lightning at Yellow Ranger. "Do you think I'll be that easy to beat!" shouted Darkonda. "I've dealt with warriors far more experienced then you!"

Green Ranger and Pink Ranger got Darkonda from behind, grabbing onto his arms as Blue Ranger helped Yellow Ranger back up. Darkonda easily broke free from their grip as he threw them away from him, leading him to slash them across the chests. The duo fell to the ground, cringing in pain as Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger went in to intercept Darkonda before he could do anymore damage.

Darkonda was about to swing his sword down at the other two when Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger cut him off. They kept him busy with their Pirate Cutlasses, holding his arm up into the air so that he couldn't expect what was coming next. Below them, Green Ranger and Pink Ranger swallowed their pain as they got their Pirate Pistols then started to open fire again. This time from such a close range, they were able to really put a hurting on Darkonda when Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger lunged forward to slash him across the chest as well.

Darkonda was done for the moment.

At the other end of the field, Kamdor was fighting a trio that wasn't about to quit on him.

Red Ranger dove away from the Alpha Shapeshifter's sword as Silver Ranger came in to pin his weapon back with his Silver Trident. Silver Ranger tried to pull Kamdor away from his sword, but that didn't work so he needed to improvise a bit. He provided Gold Ranger with an opening to stab the Alpha with his Golden Radiance in its pitchfork mode.

The sudden attack helped to stun Kamdor with the two Rangers working together to slash him with their weapons. As they stepped away, Red Ranger came forward with her Pirate Pistol in hand as she started to shoot him in the face. That left some serious pain for Kamdor as he stumbled backward, falling down one knee.

Swinging her pistol around her finger as she raised her cutlass over her shoulder, Red Ranger turned to the side as Silver Ranger and Gold Ranger joined her sides. "I'm hoping you're reconsidering crawling up from the grave now," said Red Ranger. "We'll send your sorry asses back to Hell before you can bring your Monster Mother back."

Kamdor covered his face as steam came from the bullet wounds. He gripped onto his sword as he unleashed a cyclonic blast of energy that led to the trio parting ways. "You know that we are not so easily defeated!" shouted the Alpha. "We monsters shall rule once we bring our mother back from the depths of Purgatory!"

Converting his weapon into its blaster mode, Gold Ranger raised his Golden Radiance up and took aim. "You won't rule a damn thing, monster!" shouted the new Ranger. He inserted his Ranger Key into the open slot, charging it up for a massive shot. "Final Wave! Star Destroyer!" Pushing down on the trigger, Gold Ranger released a massive blast that rocketed across the field to strike Kamdor with full force.

The Alpha Shapeshifter started to stumble back until he bumped into the wounded Alpha Wraith.

Kamdor and Darkonda continued to stumble back until they fell into the hole in the middle of the ground. The Rangers all gathered together to approach the hole until they saw that it was rather deep, but likely that the Alphas could have survived the landing. And since there were two Alphas missing that meant that this battle was nowhere near over yet.

"So how do we get down there without completely falling for a trap?" said Silver Ranger.

"I can create some orbs around our feet for a slower landing," said Blue Ranger. "It should keep us from getting killed and give us enough time not to get caught by surprise."

"Worth a shot then," said Red Ranger as she grabbed his hand. "Hang on everyone, we don't want to risk getting split up."

The Rangers started to grab each other's hands as they formed a circle around the hole in the ground. They stared into the dark depths, realizing that they were about to get into some serious trouble as the moon was now officially hovering above them. They didn't have much time left before it was too late so they needed to work quickly.

The Rangers plunged into danger with swirls of light-blue orbs appearing at the bottom of their boots as they fell into the darkness.

* * *

The darkness was overwhelming for them, but the Rangers eventually made it through until they reached solid ground. The orbs at the bottom of their boots faded away now that their purpose was fulfilled. Now, the Rangers could focus on the majorly, important task of preventing the arrival of the Mother-Of-All-Monsters by kicking the asses of her monster children.

In the darkness, the Rangers were a little lost though until a rain a lone candle illuminated the world to them. All against the walls were various gems that reflected the lone candle to show the Rangers what type of nightmare that they had descended into.

What they found waiting for them at the bottom of that pit was a rocky surface where the four Alpha Monsters were assembled together. Darkonda and Kamdor still bore some injuries from the fight earlier, but Zen-Aku and Serrator were fresh and ready to battle. Behind the quartet though was a young woman, tied up and chained to the ground.

Her eyes spoke of pure terror as she fought free from the gage that they had to cover her mouth. "Power Rangers!" she shouted with some relief in her voice. "Please, help me! These…they're going to make me a human sacrifice."

"We know that, sweetheart," said Red Ranger as she rose up her cutlass. "We're here to save you and send these monsters to Hell!"

Miranda smiled as she placed her faith in the Rangers' hands.

Placing her faith in them was a bad move on her part though. The Alpha Monsters fully intended to sacrifice Miranda, making her the human vessel for their mother.

Zen-Aku held up his dagger, pointing the tip of the blade at the Rangers. "You will no longer interfere with our plans, Rangers," said the Alpha Werewolf. "This ends now!"

"The time has come for our mother to finally rise," said the Alpha Chimera, Serrator. "No longer will she have to suffer in her prison in Purgatory."

Darkonda and Kamdor didn't bother to say a word as they simply growled at the Rangers. The Rangers responded by raising their weapons up, taking in the sights of their new environment. There wasn't much room for them to safely fight as the Alphas and Miranda were standing at the top of a cliff that led down to the Earth's mantle. The rocky surface also meant that they could seriously injure themselves if they weren't too careful so they needed not to take a misstep.

Splitting up, the Rangers broke off to deal with their big problem.

Zen-Aku met with Red Ranger, Serrator got to dance with Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger, Kamdor was with Gold Ranger and Yellow Ranger, and Darkonda dealt with Silver Ranger and Green Ranger. Miranda was left behind at the edge of the cliff, praying for the Rangers' victory over these wicked monsters.

The fight was on to save Miranda as the Blood Moon was dangerously approaching.

Darkonda drew a dagger from his person before changing it into his sword. A chain of lightning surrounded his weapon as Silver Ranger and Green Ranger attempted to rush him. The duo paused for a minute when they saw Darkonda raise his electrifying weapon at them. Silver Ranger took point as he raised up his Silver Trident, while Green Ranger kept back.

Firing a bolt of lightning from his weapon, Darkonda forced the duo to split apart as the explosion would've easily blasted them to bits. Darkonda forced himself between them as Silver Ranger attempted to swing his Silver Trident at him. The Alpha Wraith guarded himself from the attack before sending one hand back to catch Green Ranger's incoming attack with her Pirate Cutlass. Easily holding the both of them back, Darkonda shoved his elbow into Green Ranger's shoulder before disarming her and using her weapon to attack her teammate. Silver Ranger got the bad end of the deal as Darkonda slashed him across the chest, but retribution would be made once Green Ranger was on her feet.

She jumped on Darkonda's back, smacking his spiky back with her fists. This caused Darkonda to growl at her as he tried to toss her off him. Silver Ranger used this opportunity to jump back on his feet as he converted his Silver Trident into its blaster mode. He waited until Green Ranger was thrown off the Alpha's back before firing at him with all that he had. Small explosions started to go off from Darkonda's chest with Green Ranger joining in as she shot at him with her Pirate Pistol.

Darkonda had his revenge though as he hurled a terrifying blast of the electrical energy at the two of them. The final results led to the three of them falling to the ground, feeling a horrible amount of pain coursing through their bodies.

A few feet away, Yellow Ranger avoided Kamdor's blade as Gold Ranger raised his Golden Radiance up. Gold Ranger used a secondary function of his weapon as he used its pitchfork mode to hook onto Kamdor's arm. This provided Yellow Ranger to trap the Alpha by swinging her anchor around to wrap it around his ar.

The duo started to pull as they tried to dislocate the Alpha Shapeshifter's arm. It was a pathetic attempt though as Kamdor used his superior strength to pull them both back until they crashed against each other. Yellow Ranger was forced to drop her anchor, while Gold Ranger barely hung onto his pitchfork. Gold Ranger had to release Kamdor though to spare himself from the next attack.

Kamdor swung his sword at Gold Ranger's head, which he narrowly evaded. Gold Ranger tried to trip Kamdor but the lack of space was an issue as Yellow Ranger was still recovering from the last attack. She got back up quickly enough though with her Pirate Cutlass, using it to hook onto Kamdor's sword to provide the new Ranger with an opening.

Gold Ranger grinned underneath his helmet as he converted his Gold Radiance into its blaster form. He started to pull on the trigger to blast the Alpha with everything that he could at a close range, which did do some serious damage. Kamdor wasn't about to allow it to end like that though as he fired a pulse of energy from his body that sent sparks flying off the Rangers' uniform. Yellow Ranger dropped to the ground, while Gold Ranger was rolling back with his blaster no longer in hand as Kamdor dropped to his knees.

Leaping out of the way of a fiery attack, Pink Ranger made it out of Serrator's range as he was playing the role of the distraction. Serrator attempted to strike Pink Ranger down by firing a large fireball at him only to have it cut apart as Blue Ranger went forward. Blue Ranger unleashed a charged slash of blue energy from his cutlass, hoping that would be enough to stall for time.

What happened instead though was that the Alpha Chimera guarded himself with his fan. The energy slash was torn apart as Serrator raised his arm up then hurled a gust of wind at Blue Ranger. The gust was powerful enough to send him down to the ground with Pink Ranger rising up to take his place.

Pink Ranger started to fire at Serrator with his pistol as he kept his cutlass raised as well. Serrator blocked the bullets with his fan, swinging it around to neutralize every hit until the Ranger was within Ranger. Serrator shielded himself from the cutlass by raising his fan forward, intercepting Pink Ranger as he tried to slash at the Alpha. Pink Ranger tried to press down on the Alpha, using his body weight to give him some leverage but that easily failed.

Serrator brushed Pink Ranger aside, slashing his chest with his fan to send the Ranger down in defeat. That wasn't the end though as Blue Ranger was back up and heading straight towards them. Pink Ranger rolled out of the way as he held onto his injured chest, giving Blue Ranger the space to leap into the air to kick Serrator in the face. The trick worked as Serrator covered his face in pain as Blue Ranger fell to the ground with his injuries from the gust still leaving behind some nasty stings.

Lastly, Red Ranger and Zen-Aku were having their own duel. The two met each other blow for blow as they tried to outmatch the other. Whenever the opportunity would present itself, Red Ranger would attempt to shoot at Zen-Aku with her pistol. The Alpha would avoid the bullets though before dragging his dagger forward in attempt to cut her open.

The bloodlust of the Alpha Werewolf was growing stronger under the Blood Moon, but he managed to contain the worst of it. Zen-Aku leaped forward where he successfully grabbed onto Red Ranger and tossed her aside. In the seconds that she rolled around, Red Ranger used this opportunity to regroup as Zen-Aku was coming at her again. She stopped rolling by sticking her leg out a bit more and pushed her torso up so that she could slash the Alpha across the chest with her cutlass.

The blow from her weapon was powerful enough to hit Zen-Aku hard and disarm him of his own dagger. Red Ranger used this moment to jump back onto her feet to really do something about the Alpha Werewolf. She hit him rather hard with a roundhouse kick to the arm before drawing her pistol out from behind her. She started to shoot at him at a close range, causing Zen-Aku to take some steps away from where Miranda was.

She continued to shoot at him with every bullet that she had until her ammo was starting to run a little low. She wanted to converse the rest of her firepower for an emergency so she took Zen-Aku head on as she lunged forward. Swinging her cutlass forward, she was attempting to finish him only to have Zen-Aku catch it with his hands.

"We will not fall so easily, Red Ranger!" growled Zen-Aku. "The mother shall rise! You cannot stop what is meant to be!"

"I'd hate to disagree, but I do!" said Red Ranger as she tried to push him back. "We're pirates; we're here to defy authority!"

"Then you shall die like pirates!" said Zen-Aku.

The Alpha Werewolf threw the Ranger's arm back before slashing his claws against her chest. Red Ranger didn't have the chance to guard herself from the attack as Zen-Aku's claws pushed at her. She immediately dropped to the ground, rolling down the cliff until she was closer towards her team and the defeated Alphas.

Zen-Aku held onto his chest to recover from his injuries as he was the last one standing. He turned to his to the right to see Miranda screaming at the top of her lungs. She tried to break free from the chains that held her but her human strength wasn't enough to do so. Zen-Aku approached her as the light from the Blood Moon came down to the pit they were in.

The moonlight touched the mantle, illuminating a single point to where the supernatural junction point was.

Breaking her bounds, Zen-Aku freed Miranda from her chains but not from her faith. He held onto the screaming woman as she tried to break free from him, but fortune would not smile down on her. As Red Ranger tried to get back to her feet to rush to Miranda's aid, it was far too late as Zen-Aku released Miranda from his grip.

Tossed off the cliff, Miranda's constant screams were all the Rangers heard as she fell towards the Earth's mantle. She was falling rapidly with the light of the Blood Moon being all around her as she felt its toxic light burning at her flesh. Her screams grew louder as she couldn't escape from the tunnel of light that she was surrounded by with the pain only growing worse as magma broke through the mantle and rose up to consume every ounce of her flesh.

A burst of light ascended from the Earth, rising up to the sky until it touched the Blood Moon. The Rangers dropped to their knees in defeat, seeing that they had failed to stop the ritual from being completed and failed to save Miranda's life. The Alphas gave out a joyous roar as their mission was a success and their mother was being freed.

* * *

A psychic alarm went off in Yahweh's head as he arose from bed that night. He threw the covers off himself as he started moving towards a window that displayed the star ocean.

Yahweh could feel a great power rising on Earth that led to some shivers running down his spine. He recognized that power since he had spent so many centuries beside her while he was sealed away in the deepest depths of Purgatory. It helped him to see just how much trouble that the Rangers were in now that she had awakened.

"So Eve walks amongst mortals again," said Yahweh. "I wonder what the Monster Mother has planned this time." Remembering the last time she was on Assiah, Yahweh distinctly remembered that was around the time her Alphas started to create a lot of baby monsters. Many of those monsters needed to be put down since they were creating too much havoc for the Creator's liking. "Maybe she and I should have a little chat before she gets involved in anything big. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time while we're in the middle of a very important war."

Closing the window, Yahweh turned away as he made his way back into bed. He noticed that Wyatt was tossing and turning a bit in bed, but did nothing to really help him. All he did was get back underneath the covers then Wyatt was put at ease with his mate now lying beside him. Wyatt curled next to Yahweh with the Celestial pulling him closer with his arm.

The Celestial closed his eyes, returning to sleep as Eve made her return.

* * *

Continuing to dangle from the nonexistent ceiling, Angelus was horribly bruised and bloody from the torture. His head dropped low with blood running from every inch of his body. Various wounds covered his body: some were from the sword that Orphan plunged into him, others were broken bones, and there were many others one of which included blood coming from his ass when Orphan shoved a stick of dynamite up there. That one was just for fun since Orphan found that idea rather hilarious after Angelus screamed it after the initial stabbing.

Orphan waited after the end of their last session. He held up his sword as he cleaned off the latest bit of blood from the Alpha Vampire. "Are we done yet, Angelus?" asked Orphan. "As much as I love torturing you, I do have better things to do with my time. If you're not going to speak then I'm just going to have to vaporize you."

Spitting out blood at Orphan's feet, Angelus dangled his head up with a vacant look in his eyes. The Alpha's fingers started to twitch as he pointed one at the Celestial. "You…suck," said Angelus. "What I know will make you cry like a bitch."

"Really now?" said Orphan. "Do try, vampire."

The healing process was slow, but Angelus was able to pick himself up a bit. He stretched his neck out a bit with Orphan leaning in close as if he were about to hear a secret. "Superior Red…he has a plan," said Angelus. "He's out there…somewhere…doing everything in his power to end the Empire before you push the reset button. That is why he gave the Ranger Keys to these new Rangers."

"So I should care why?" asked Orphan.

"Because there is a Grand Architect that Superior Red is a pawn of," choked Angelus. "The Creator has plans for you, Orphan, and you even though you act like a god; you're still a pawn for your Daddy!"

A trigger went off in Orphan's head as he turned away from Angelus. The Celestial lifted his head up, feeling every fiber of his being screaming at him, while Angelus had a cocky laugh behind him. Clenching his fist, Orphan was done with this conversation as he spun around, kicking Angelus in the chest.

The Celestial Chains that kept him bound broke in an instant. Angelus was pushed out of this reality with all his physical injuries healed, while the mental scars remained.

Angelus went blind for a moment before his sight returned and he saw that he was back inside his bedroom in the Aquila. He was still naked though and his skin fell absolutely chilling even more so then it naturally was for being a vampire.

"I fucking hate angels!" shouted Angelus. "I hope the Creator's plan fucks with Orphan's overinflated ego!"

* * *

It felt like the world was screaming as the Rangers and the Alphas saw a dangerous power rising from the mantle. The remains of Miranda were burning as she ascended from the Earth with remnants of magma melted away her flesh. Her eyes were burning bright as her veins were ignited by a terrifying glow.

Her blackened feet touched the ground with her scorched, white dress torn right at her thighs. She looked forward to see all that had come together to welcome her to the Earth.

The Alphas, despite their injuries, immediately bowed before her. After months of struggle and millions of years of loss, the Mother-Of-All-Monsters was finally free. What little remained of Miranda Lawson melted away into oblivion as Eve had arisen and took her first breath of freedom from Purgatory.

Keeping up with the appearance of her vessel, Eve smiled at her children as they fawned over her gloriousness. She ran her hand along their faces now that her veins no longer burned bright and she had finally adjusted to the Assiah realm. "I thank you, my faithful sons," said Eve. Her voice was calm and sweet, baring a motherly tone that befitted her, but there was also a stern undertone that showed she had a firm hand. "The sacrifices you made and the blood you shed for me will not be forgotten. I will honor all that you have done in my name for I am your loving mother."

"We live to serve you, mother," said Serrator.

The Mother-Of-All continued to smile as she passed her children. She went forward to meet the Power Rangers that she had heard so much about. "So you are the most current team of heroes that harness the powers of the Universal Morphing Grid," said Eve. "I'll admit that you are certainly one of the more interesting characters to hear the call." Eve stopped once she reached the middle as she noted the fear that came off of them. It was so deliciously sweet that she couldn't help but to laugh at their pain. "Now, I do suppose that it is time for us to have a very important discussion."

Before any progress could really be made, the Rangers pushed fear away as they started to open fire on Eve. Trying to gun her down with their weapons, the Rangers were hoping to kill the Monster Mother before she could crush them.

However, Eve showed no signs of being assaulted by their pathetic plan. A barrier covered the outline of her skin to neutralize everything that they did. Their ammo was quickly running out, which led to Eve deciding to return the generous favor.

"Pathetic, absolutely pathetic," said Eve. "If this is how you plan to fight the Parasitus and keep the Celestials off your tail then you're rudely mistaken. You hold no real power."

Yellow Ranger jumped to her feet and tried to attack Eve. What happened was that Eve grabbed the Ranger by her wrist and easily broke it. "You are full of self-doubt," said Eve. "You're nothing more than damaged goods!"

Tossing her aside, Eve soon found Blue Ranger trying to jump up behind her. "The little brother complex isn't charming, sweetie," said Eve as she elbowed him in the face. "Grow a pair or else you'll never be able to protect what you love most."

Eve turned back around as Silver Ranger tried to stab her with his trident. She smashed the bottom end into his waist, causing him to buck down to his knees. "Just because you're smart doesn't mean you're worth a damn," said Eve.

Taking the trident away from him, she kept it for a moment as Green Ranger was next to get caught up in the mayhem as Eve smashed the trident against her. "And you don't even remember who you are. How can you expect to be anything if you don't know who you are?"

Pink Ranger tackled Eve, barely doing anything to make the Monster Mother stumble. She grabbed him from behind and lifted him up into the air by the throat. "You, you're probably the worst of them all," said Eve. "You've been kept away from the truth. You have no chance at surviving if the Empire finds who you really are."

Throwing him towards the others, Eve had to face Gold Ranger next. He tried to swing the Golden Radiance at her, but she caught it in the middle and pried it away from him. "You are nowhere near what you were before!" she told him. "It's so sad that you haven't fully awakened yet. "Smashing the weapon against him, she watched him fall as she threw his weapon at him.

Red Ranger came up from behind Eve, successfully able to stab her with the Pirate Cutlass. The blade went through her chest and caused Eve to briefly gasp for breath, but that failed to do anything real to her. "And you're such a sad creature," said Eve as she slipped out of the cutlass. The open wound quickly sealed itself shut when Eve turned back to slam her fist across Red Ranger's face. She grabbed the Ranger too, effortlessly lifting her into the air before throwing her to the rest of her crew. "You're so afraid to see you for what you really are. You cannot use that power that slumbers within you because you're so afraid."

Eve lifted her hand up, causing the Rangers to rise as well. She hurled power against them which caused them to power down as she pushed them against the rocky walls. "All of you are so flawed, so weak," said Eve. "You do not stand a chance if you cannot overcome your imperfections. The storm that is coming will crush you all without any mercy."

The Alphas came up behind their mother, standing loyally at her side. Eve continued to watch the Rangers, watching their pain as she felt that it was time to end their misery. With the snap of her fingers, Eve released them from her attack as she sent them away from this place, sending them back to the ship where they could lick their wounds.

Now with that taken care of, Eve gathered four of her sons together and told them it was time to make arrangements to raise her army.

* * *

Samael left his baby Reapers with their assignments as he was still suffering from his Celestial grounding. He could not do anything on Assiah, but he could send his agents out to follow his commands, which is where the Reapers came in. Their jobs were to ferry the dead to the other side, while also keeping an eye out on the actions of the Parasitus.

Running his hand through his head, Samael followed the brightly lit corridor of the heavenly realm to his chambers. He made it down the hall when he noticed that someone was blocking his path from going any further. What he saw standing in his way was Dumah who bore a scowl on his face that made Samael immediately think of Orphan.

"Shouldn't you be on Assiah, son?" said Samael.

Dumah waited as Samael was walking closer towards him. Ever since hearing from Luther that he had his brother, Dumah's been feeling anxious about confronting someone about this. Since learning that his "mother" was leaving a meeting with his Reapers, Dumah decided that he would confront Samael about one of the secrets that he's been keeping.

Waiting until the Celestial of Death was within arm's reach before he reached out to his parent's throat, Dumah kept the dark scowl on his face. His anger boiled up to the surface when Samael got closer to him. "You shouldn't have kept him a secret from me!" Dumah shouted as he slammed Samael against the wall. Lifting his "mother" up, Dumah kept his grip on him tight. "Why didn't you tell me I have a brother?"

Lifted up against the wall, Samael didn't show any fear even as his son's grip tightened. Samael could spot the Devil from the corner of his eye as he saw Luther hiding further down the hall, no doubt the instigator of this little drama.

So Samael struck Dumah in the chest with his leg, hitting him with enough force to make Dumah release him. Samael landed perfectly on his feet as he grabbed Dumah by the shoulder and knocked him down to his knees. "I didn't do it out of spite, Dumah, if that is what you're thinking," said Samael. "I've been trying to protect your brother from the Empire. Assiah isn't safe for him because he has not awakened."

"Then he's a reincarnated Celestial?" said Dumah as Samael squeezed on his shoulder. A bit of pain came from his twisted shoulder but he refused to let it show. He would not be embarrassed by them. "If he's reincarnated then I would know! I am the Guardian of Limbo, the realm where Celestial souls travel upon death."

A sigh escaped from Samael's chest as he relinquished his hold on his son. He took a step back while Dumah started to get back up on his feet. "Ramiel never went to Limbo," Samael said to his oldest. "He…he suffered from complications."

"What kind of complications?" growled Dumah as he turned back to Samael. Now, Dumah wasn't doing this as a concerned, older brother. He was just furious that his parents would keep such a large secret away from him after all this time. And everything that Samael was saying so far was just fanning the fire.

"I…Ramiel died with me when the Creator pushed us. His soul had just been crafted by Orphan and my Graces when the Creator learned of our relationship," said Samael. "His soul didn't go to Limbo like mine did, it was lost in Assiah instead for millions of years waiting for a chance to come to life and now his chance has come. Now, your brother is in danger. We can only assure his safety once he awakens and begins to master his powers. Your father cannot guarantee Ramiel's protection until then."

"Like I give a fuck about that!" said Dumah. "Like I give a damn about any of your excuses now! All you do, Samael, is piss me off!" Dumah was fuming now with so many issues boiling up to the surface. "You left me alone with Satanail; I was left believing that he was my mother until you suddenly show up!" So much baggage was coming out, some of which was not directly Samael's fault and some of it had more to deal with Orphan then Samael. "Now…now I have a brother out there and you've kept that hidden from me. You insult me, Samael, and I cannot deal with that anymore."

Dumah gave up on Samael as he turned away from him. He slowly started to walk down the hall, moving along the opposite end from where Luther was watching them. "Come back when you want to be part of my life," said Dumah. "And what I mean by that is when you're done with these excuse and ready to be a real parent. I would say the same about dad, but Orphan has at least been there even if he's an abusive nutcase."

Fading away from view, Dumah left Samael in silence.

Samael closed his eyes as he saw just how much trouble he was in with his eldest. There was so many wounds that not even he had been aware of that has scarred Dumah for millions of years. He needed to find a way to fix that, but the war with the Parasitus was creating too much interference. Maybe…just maybe when Ramiel awakens things might change for their messed up family.

As Samael decided to leave, he could hear Luther's laughter down the hall. Samael clenched his fists as he was done being part of the lunatic's game. Charging his fist with destructive energy, Samael hurled his destructive powers at Luther, nearly going nuclear on the hallway but Luther managed to escape before the attack could hit him.

Now he knew that he would be in a lot of trouble with Orphan later, but Samael felt better about everything now that he put a little fear in Luther's soul to make up for the trouble he caused his son.

* * *

Sitting on Creation's Throne, Orphan found himself lost in thought after his day with Angelus. His hands were folded against his chest as he stared blankly out into space after having forbidden everyone from entering the holiest of chambers. The words of the Alpha Vampire continued to echo in his mind.

An unknown variable had been thrown into the equation, casting doubt into Orphan's mind.

Even the slightest suspicion that the Creator might still be active was enough to send Orphan into a spiral of confusion. Angelus implying that Orphan was still a pawn in the Creator's game brought some righteous fury to the Old One, but even he knew that it could not be helped. If his Father truly was involved in their current crisis, Orphan wanted to know just how much that was and what his Father had planned.

Not knowing was a virtual nightmare for Orphan. The Creator had taken everything that he cared about away from him once before then sealed him away for millennia in Eden to suffer in sorrow. He could not organize a second front powerful enough to deal with the Creator should his Father be actively involved in trying to remove Orphan from power.

But was it something he needed to worry about?

Orphan understood how vital that vigilance was, but was the Creator returning to depose him from power? The last time that the Creator did any intervention was fifteen years ago during the Apocalypse. The Creator sent Zordon's spirit to tell the Angel Force Rangers how to defeat Satanail then He resurrected Zordon as Superior Red and gave the clone Tommy Park a soul so that he may live.

"What are you up to, Father?" said Orphan. "Why do you act now after abandoning your children for so long?" Orphan raised his head up with his eyes closed. He felt the light of Paradise against him as he tried to piece together this mystery. "Or is this your attempt to fix your guilt for triggering the Parasitus plague that has overrun us, and for murdering my mate and our youngest son?"

A sigh escaped from Orphan's throat as he realized that he could not solve the problem today. Titan's mark burned against his flesh with everything thought he had, making it difficult for him to continue like this. The Celestial had expended too much energy when he was torturing Angelus that he needed to truly rest.

Orphan left the throne to retire into his private chambers, hoping that a solution would come to him after he had his rest.

* * *

END!

Woo. I'm exhausted now. Since we have all the Rangers up, maybe you should know what "actors" I have in mind. Jade is played by Eliza Dushku, Chris is played by Drew Fuller, Mika is played by Vanessa Hudgens, Leona is played by Gabrielle Union, Tomas is played by River Viiperi, Jett is played by Lee Thompson Young, and Scout's male side is played by J. August Richards and his female side is played by Zoe Saldana.

Now, on the next chapter, the Rangers are recovering from their battle with Eve, while Jezebel undergoes an experiment to make herself stronger. Jett and Leona try to learn more about Scout and his past when they're under attack by an Action Commander that cuts them off from the others. Find out if the trio can survive this dangerous encounter and how successful the experiment on Jezebel will be in **The Armour of Heroes!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello my fine readers! I am happy to present another update to you. Prepare to have your brains melted with information. Also, next week's update will be delayed because I'm going to a conference to Washington D.C. to meet with my state reps on behalf of Planned Parenthood to speak about family planning services and abortion! It should be tons of fun. Now, read and review!**

**The Armor of Heroes: **

Hurled through the Earth without any control, the Rangers landed inside the Galactic Galleon following their "fight" with Eve.

They didn't even have the right to call it a true fight since she had so easily decimated each of them without batting an eyelash. It was easily one of their most humiliating battles yet, even more so then their first encounter with Angelus and Illyria or Wyatt. At least they were able to put some kind of hurting on those guys or make them show some signs of straining themselves.

Eve though…she was on a whole other level. The Mother-Of-All-Monsters wielded some serious firepower that the Rangers had no chance at competing against. The humiliating defeat hung over their heads, leaving them with nothing but shame. They had no other choice but to bear it though as they had come up against a power too great for them to fight against.

They were scattered on the ground with every inch of their bodies hurting them. They had survived their encounter with the Alphas only to be toasted by their mother. It damaged the pirates' pride, but what made it worse was what Eve had to say about each of them.

It was terrifying how much she "knew" about them. She knew their fears, their anxieties…all of their nervous habits were like an open book to her even though she spent untold millennia locked away in Purgatory.

Jade stood first, pushing herself with all of her might just to get into her chair. She clung onto her sore ribs while a mighty fierce bruise had taken form on her face. She had the monster mother to thank for that one.

Entering the bridge, Alpha 8 attempted to patch the Rangers up. None of them were in any condition at all to take care of themselves or each other so it was up to Alpha to tend to them all.

Not even with magic could Chris patch himself up. He was on the ground, on his back with a constant hissing sound escaping from his throat as he tried to find an angle that didn't hurt so much. That wasn't going over well from him since that was practically impossible to find.

Tomas and Mika were groaning as they kept themselves away from each other. They had accidently bumped into each other's sides, which caused some nasty pain receptions that made them scream like kids. They rolled away to put some distance up, while Jett's face was buried against the couch as he tried to find some sort of comfort.

Leona and Scout were too exhausted to even think about moving. They took some particularly nasty hits from Eve since their stamina was a bit higher than the other Rangers so they had to get even harder. That meant that they weren't going to be any good for a while more.

"I wish I could just die right now," moaned Leona. "Everything hurts!"

"Amen," said Jett as his face was buried between the sofa cushions.

Chris mumbled something under his breath, which went completely ignored because it made no sense to him or anyone else. All he could think of right now was twisting his face to the side so that it could touch the cold, wooden floors. He completely ignored Tomas and Mika, who were using some chairs for some support. The two of them looked drunk as they were hanging off the edges of them with what little strength that they had left in them.

Scout held onto his ribs after removing a section of his armor. He cringed in pain as Alpha 8 applied some ointment on there that stung like a bitch. "We can't even think about doing that again," he told them. "Eve…she's just too powerful for us."

"Now, it kills me to agree with you," said Jade, "but you're right. If we try to face her again then we're as good as dead. Until we can figure out how to kill her or even a weakness then we stay the hell away from Eve. Are we agreed?"

"Yes!" moaned the crew as they cried out in pain.

* * *

A lone, Zangyack fighter was drifting out in space, dangerously approaching the Sol Solar System. It would be within the Earth's orbit within hours now as the glorious occupant that resided within wanted to make her grand entrance. She had her brainless minions operating the ship since that was about the only competent task that they could fulfill.

They were unable to do anything she truly desired though.

The glorious occupant locked herself away in her private chambers to have some time to herself. After hearing her father's call, she dropped everything she was doing to return to the embrace of the Empire. The eldest daughter of Titan heard her assignment and understood what was expected of her once she reached Earth. What a shame that her little sister wasn't able to fulfill her mission, now it was up to her to fix everything and save Jezebel's skin as usual.

Sinking into a bathtub with bubbles everywhere and the water up to her neck, a soft sigh escaped the glamazon's lips. She raised her leg up with the water running down her perfectly, smooth flesh with only some of the bubbles sticking to her. She chuckled a bit as she ran her hand along that leg before moving it to the next one with her perfectly, pale features luring even herself into a lustful warmth.

There was no denying that she was the physical embodiment of her name. The Parasitus was one of the original ones, Emperor Titan's firstborn daughter and one of the most powerful of all Parasitus. Her name was one written in blood and infamy for she was Glorificus, but more commonly referred to as Glory.

Glory was a hell-bitch not to be trifled with. She wouldn't hesitate to snap a neck or punch a hole through someone's skull.

Her beauty was her poison that lured everyone to their deaths. She was luxurious in every sense of the word, a lover of the finer things in life, but a warrior hardened by battle. Her blonde hair was soaked from her bath, but it served to help with her allure along with her tall, busty figure. She had been worshiped in ancient times as a goddess, but that had been before the Celestials sealed the Zangyack away into the deepest, darkest corners of the universe.

Glory held some bubbles up, blowing them away as she saw the progress that her ship was making. They would arrive on Earth soon enough which meant that would have to clear up the bureaucratic crap before she could move on to destroy things.

"Soon," whispered Glory, "soon we will feast."

* * *

The children played freely in the park while their parents watched over them. It was a family day at the park which explained why there were so many children running freely. It was the embodiment of a fun, happy day where absolutely nothing could go wrong. The fine people of Angel Grove were unaware of the forces gathering in their city after the darkness that nearly destroyed the entire city that came in the form of the Apocalypse.

Lured away from her nest, Eve stood in the middle of the legendary city of Angel Grove that had been beautifully restored following its destruction fifteen years ago. She had heard so much of the city during her time in Purgatory from the defeated essences of her children that failed to destroy it. How easy it would be for her to destroy the city, but Eve knew that she needed to restrain herself since she was here on business.

Eve watched as a small child ran past her. She watched the little girl run, while her mother caught up to her child and lifted her up into the air. The girl was warmly embraced by her mother, a sight that oddly enough caused Eve to smile. A true mother would never abandon her child, she would always be watching over them.

So the Mother-Of-All-Monsters walked along the park trail until she found an area full of elderly people. There, she found numerous tables that were set up for a chess game. The people there were busy with their games of chess or checkers, which reminded Eve to the centuries she had spent playing the game with a certain Celestial following his Fall from Grace.

It was then that Eve heard the thunderous flapping of wings, which the Earthlings were completely oblivious too. Eve could only smirk as she approached a table, attracting the attention to the elderly men who admired her beautiful, young body. Eve continued to appear as the girl, Miranda, who had been sacrificed to be her vessel, only now her flesh was perfectly cleaned and she dressed comfortably in a yellow sundress.

Dropping a set of chess pieces on the table, Eve looked up to see a Celestial towering over her. She untied the bag and quickly set up their pieces to where she had possession of all the white pieces, while he had all the black.

"I thought it would be fun if we mixed it up a bit," said Eve. "Is that alright with you, Lord Yahweh?"

Sitting down opposite of her, Yahweh grinned as he made his first move. He sent a lowly pawn forward with Eve making her move following him. "You look well, Eve," said Yahweh. "I am glad that we could arrange a meeting between you and I. We haven't had a chance to talk for about fifteen years now."

Eve made her next move, grinning from the compliment she received from the Second Son. "We've spoken to each other for over a thousand years," said Eve. "I assumed you would be bored with talking to me by now." She watched as Yahweh made his next move, before going on ahead with her next one. There was a pause in their match as Eve could tell that Yahweh already found a mistake in his strategy.

For the thousands of years that Yahweh had been trapped in Purgatory, he had lost countless chess games against Eve. There was nothing else for them to do really but to play their games and talk since Yahweh did not feel like being hunted by her monster children. In exchange for his company, Eve kept her children away since she too was lonely since she had been sealed away into the junkyard. Besides, Eve didn't want to piss off an Old One seeing as how they were the only Celestials with the powers to completely destroy her.

"I could never be bored with you, Eve," said Yahweh. "You've always been my brother's most interesting creation." Yahweh raised an eyebrow as he caught Eve making a mistake on her next move which helped with his strategy. He knew how to tease Eve, poking at her origins was one of the easiest ways to do that. She had been created by Orphan before even the first of the Divine Celestials had been born with a specific purpose in the order of the universe. "Besides, I need to know what you are doing on Assiah now. What do you have planned?"

"The Zangyack have been slaughtering my children without prejudice," Eve said, simply. "The Parasitus have defiled the natural order so I have come seeking retribution. Lord Orphan has assured me that my actions do not conflict with his task of eliminating them, in fact, he has welcomed my assistance." Eve claimed one of Yahweh's bishops in her next turn, which left her rook open for the taking. "Sending my army of monsters to battle the Zangyack will open up a third front which will limit the Zangyack's activity as well as provide another safeguard for Purgatory's power so that Lord Orphan may keep it under his control."

"Our primary front is suffering due to Titan's Inner Circle becoming more active," said Yahweh. "Lucky for us, the Rangers are providing a necessary distraction on the second front that has provided us with some opportunity to regroup. Orphan hates to admit how useful the Rangers are, but they do provide some much needed balance in this conflict without even realizing how much they are helping us."

Eve agreed as she did respect the Rangers' role in the natural order of the universe. She made her next move with Yahweh making the following move to claim another one of her pieces. "My presence on Assiah will provide more opportunities to turn this war around," said the Mother-Of-All-Monsters. "I have already instructed my Alpha children to do what they can to gather intel on the Empire and I have since forwarded that information to your team in Paradise." Eve looked into Yahweh's eyes, seeing that he hadn't been aware that she knew of his own faction up in Paradise. Yahweh's faction was a massive network of Celestials that were working undercover, gathering intel and following saboteur operations against the Empire. Yahweh's spy network was sanction by Orphan, allowing Yahweh greater flexibility in this nightmare of a war, which also provided him with more cover as he worked as part of the Titan's Inner Circle. "The Alphas' role in this story is coming to an end."

"For all of them?" said Yahweh. "Even for Angelus?"

"Not him," said Eve as she took Yahweh's queen. "Angelus…he's my most useful child. We will need him for a little while longer."

"Then you will not interfere with my plans more than necessary?" said Yahweh. "I won't have to worry about you getting in my way?"

Claiming his king next, Eve called out checkmate as she held up his king to her lips. A dangerous grin formed on her face as she rubbed the piece against her peachy lips. "You need not worry about a thing, Yahweh," said the monster mother. "I value our partnership too much to risk losing it. Our agreement still holds true." Handing the chess piece back to the Celestial, Eve rose from her chair and bowed before him. "Farewell, Yahweh. We will meet again soon."

The Old One waved Eve farewell with her fading from sight as he cleaned up the pieces, happy to see that their alliance was solidified.

* * *

The Rangers were scattered now that the day was over and done with. Their recovery had been really rough, but they were in decent enough shape now that they could move around the ship. The injuries that they had sustained from the fight against Eve would hopefully heal soon enough but the best way for them to heal is with plenty of rest.

Inside the Captain's cabin, Jade entered her room from her private bathroom to find that Mika still had the towel wrapped around her with her hair curly and half-dried now. Jade was half-soaked from her shower as she tried to finish drying herself off. Even when she began to parade around the cabin naked, Mika's mind was drifted off into space so Jade's nudity did nothing to pull Mika from her trance.

Throwing a shirt on and sliding on a pair of underwear, Jade finally sat down on the bed next to Mika with hopes of pulling her out of her funk. The Captain's lips touched the doctor/engineer's cheek, causing a soft pop to echo in the room. "You there, doll?" asked Jade. "You didn't slip into a coma on me, did you?" She reached out to touch Mika's chin, brushing a stray strand of hair away. This bit of contact cause Mika to finally turn her head to the side, showing Jade that she had her attention now.

"We don't stand a chance against what we're up against," Mika said, suddenly. "Between the Empire, Angelus, the Alphas, and Eve…we just can't win. How can we defeat all of them when there are so few of us?"

"We have the Ranger Keys. They'll turn the tide of this war for us," said Jade as she took hold of Mika's hand. She squeezed it, attempting to reassure Mika with the strength in her own body. "So far we got about a dozen Greater Powers. We'll keep collecting more until we can find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

Mika shook her head, pulling her hand away from the Captain's hold. "There's no way we can accomplish this, Marvelous," said Mika. "There are so many Greater Powers to master, not to mention half of them probably can't be acquired while on Earth. If we leave the planet then the Empire will destroy it. And even if we do master those powers, who is to say we can master all of the Greater Powers on time before the Emperor decides to send his fleet to destroy us all."

"You can't think that way, Mika!" said Jade.

"And why not?" said Mika. "Look at the odds we're up against. Wyatt and Eve decimated us in the last forty-eight hours. We're lucky to still be alive, plus we haven't seen General Loki's full power. Angelus and Illyria have already kicked our asses once, badly. Not to mention we barely made it out of our fights with the Alphas, Atlas, Emerald, Barizorg, and Jezebel."

"Just don't think like that, damn it!" cried Jade. She jumped off the bed with the towel covered Mika staring up at her now. Jade's fists were clenched as her eyes were closed with looks of frustration marking her face. Mika soon got up and took hold of Jade's hand into hers. "Please…just don't give up on us yet. I'm terrified too, Mika. I just can't afford to hear that my crew has lost all hope because then I'll lose all hope on this quest and I just can't do that. Superior Red is counting on me…on us!"

Mika flinched as she thought about Jade's mentor. She understood just how much Superior Red meant to Jade so it was unfair of the amnesic girl to be pushing around Jade's self-esteem so much. She forgot how hard it was for her sometimes since she wasn't the ship's captain, being Captain was Jade Marvelous's burden to carry.

Mika kissed Jade on the cheek, using that as her apology for her words. Jade opened her eyes with some tears welling up inside as she looked Mika in the eye. She really looked her in the eye this time, looking into her soul which is something that she had never done before.

Jade never really thought about it until now, but she loved Mika. It was obvious that Mika felt the same way about the Captain but she chose never to vocalize it so not to compromise their working relationship. Also though, Mika had been worried that Jade didn't feel the same way, that this was just some type of booty call thing. But Jade never thought of it like that, and after everything they've been through these past couple of days, she was ready to admit that maybe this was something more.

Kissing Mika on the lips, Jade was ready to admit it that she was in love with Mika. If these were going to be their final moments then she was going to enjoy them with the woman she loved more than life itself. Mika felt the same as she fell back on the bed with Jade on top of her. Their hands moved all along their bodies as their lips and tongues did a romantic dance as they were slowly lulled to sleep by their warm embrace.

* * *

Morning came and went with the crew better off than they had been yesterday. Most of their injuries had recovered as they had expected it too. Their bodies were still stiff though and were in pain, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been.

Leona was amongst the first to wake up since she had gone straight to bed before Jade and Mika could start their lesbian love fest. With everyone else still asleep, she made herself a bowl of oatmeal was just starting to pick at it when Jett started to drag his feet into the bridge. He was rubbing his tired eyes even after taking that cold shower to perk himself up as he made his way into the kitchen to find himself something to eat. Leona couldn't help but to smirk as she realized that Jett was wearing his underwear over his skinny jeans.

The oatmeal was cool enough to eat now so she started to swallow that down when Jett arrived with a sandwich and a glass of juice. He dropped his ass down at the table, sitting next to her as he started to fidget around on his the chair. He couldn't even his sandwich as he was too busy adjusting himself, unable to figure out what was wrong.

It was too pathetic not to make fun of. Leona finally grabbed Jett by the waistband of his underwear and snapped it against him. "You can't even dress yourself yet you have a Ph.D.," laughed Leona as Jett saw the error in his ways. That helped to wake him up as he slid off that extra pair of underwear and left it under the table for the moment. He was utterly helpless as he started to pick at his sandwich with Leona still laughing at him.

Breakfast resumed with the pair being silent since no one else was up and moving. They had to assume that Chris and Tomas were just as passed out as Mika and the Captain were. They didn't have much time to think about their newbie since they honestly knew next to nothing about Scout. They've known him for about two days now, but that wasn't much. They knew less about Scout then they had about Jett when he first showed up on the ship.

Jett started to finish sandwich as Leona went into the kitchen to clean her bowl. She left herself alone to her thoughts when she thought about things carefully just when Jett showed up to drop off his empty cup. "You and I should try to get Scout to talk to us," said Leona. "He might be too overwhelmed to speak to all of us. You were pretty secretive until it was just us girls chatting with you."

"You gonna forced me to talk as I recall," said Jett as he sat on the kitchen counter. "We could try though. We need to know if we can trust this ex-Zangyack."

"Hopefully, we can trust him," said Leona as she was done cleaning.

She started to make her way out of the kitchen with Jett following her out. The two of them went into the hall, moving down until they found the last "bedroom" that they had available.

Scout didn't want to sleep in the same room as Tomas and Chris so the crew found him a small space that they could use as a room. They moved the second bed from their room to put in this makeshift bedroom along with setting up a miniature dresser. Since Scout didn't exactly have stuff, this worked for him, plus he was used to small places with less privacy then this.

When they entered the room, after knocking of course, they found that Scout was already awake and dressed. This time, Scout was out of uniform which helped to put Leona and Jett at ease a bit. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with a black shirt that had gold lines running along it that he had stolen from Chris. Running a small comb through his head, Scout found himself ready when he turned back to find the two guests in his room.

"Can I help you with something?" Scout said, sounding slightly welcoming but also rather annoyed.

Leona took the welcoming approach as she strolled into the small room which was barely enough for the three of them to stand inside. She hooked onto his arm and started to pull him out. "We're taking you out on a trust date!" said Leona. "We need to test and see if we can trust you about as far as I can throw Jett."

Shaking his head, Jett had to step up as he made his way outside the room while Scout just looked a little confused. "You can't throw me that far!" said Jett. "Does that mean you don't trust me?" Before he could question her any further, Jett was dangling up in the air as Leona used her super strength to lift him up. He had to reconsider that last statement as he realized that she could throw him a reasonable distance if she so chose. "Never mind! I'm cool."

His feet were back on the ground just as Scout attempted to get out of this mess.

"I don't think—" said Scout before Leona's hand was over his mouth.

"You're going," said Leona. "We're pirates and Rangers so trust is kind of a big deal here. We don't like it when people try to stab us in the back so unless you want to walk the plank, you're going out with us. Got it?"

Scout nodded his head, not sure if this plank was a real plank or a metaphor. Jett had a similar thought in mind too as the three of them started to make their way out of the Galactic Galleon.

They were locked into each other's arms when they finally began to wake up.

* * *

Tomas was spooned against Chris, holding onto his lover's arm as he slowly began to turn to face him. Chris was already awake when Tomas made eye contact with him. The tips of their noses touched as the two were still a little too sore from the fight yesterday to really embrace each other as properly as they would've liked.

Chris did raise one hand though to gently run the tips of his fingers along Tomas's arm. He gave out a soft sigh when he looked back into Tomas's eyes to see something there. "You're worried about what Eve said, aren't you?" asked Chris. "You shouldn't listen to her."

If only it were that easy. Tomas sighed as he rested his head against Chris's shoulder as Eve's words about him began to replay themselves in his mind. "But it was like she knew each of us though," Tomas said, showing his fear. "It was like she read our souls, poking at our insecurities. There's nothing more dangerous than an enemy that can read your heart and see you for what you really are."

"So you think you're really in that much danger?" said Chris. "You know who you are!"

Tomas shook his head though as he slowly began to get up from the bed. He pressed his back against the wall, staring out at the empty corner of the room since the bed had been moved into Scout's room. "I'm not so sure. I'm confused," whispered Tomas. "Ever since I fought Zatsurig, I feel like there's something inside me that doesn't belong. I just don't know how to explain it."

"Besides," said Tomas, "we all know you still have issues with Wyatt. You have a nasty inferiority complex."

Chris snorted as he had to admit that was true. He tried not to think too much about it though as he took hold of Tomas's hand. "I know what I need to know," said Chris, "and I see myself for who I am. I embrace my faults because they keep me motivated."

Feeling Chris's warmth, Tomas wanted to believe that Chris was right about it all, but he couldn't. There was so much uncertainty with someone as powerful as Eve running around who could see through them. Until they could figure out how to overcome those fears and anxieties then they didn't stand a chance against the coming storm.

And deep in his heart, Tomas understood that the battles ahead would destroy them unless they could all learn to evolve.

* * *

Everything that needed to be done had been put together for the experiment to be a success. Princess Jezebel was on her back with various tubes and wires connected to her body that would be used to inject the formula into her body. Once it was completed, the princess knew that she would become more powerful than anything.

Her servants stood all around her to ensure her safety. Barizorg was right by her side as Emerald was working on finishing the last bits of preparations. Standing at the door, Atlas was coordinating a plan to send an Action Commander to Earth so that the pirates wouldn't be suspicious of what they were up to.

Even Yahweh had Wyatt were in the lab where they would watch the experiment unfold.

Yahweh shot a glance to the Nephilim with Emerald nodding her head at him without anyone noticing her. Emerald made sure that the formula matched perfectly with the one that Yahweh had given to her.

There was no sense in going overboard with the formula since she didn't want to risk any unnecessary suspicions what with Glory arriving to the Ifrit soon enough. Emerald knew that she could get away, within reason, with a failed formula due to Jezebel's Parasitus blood. If she pushed her luck too far then it would only mean her certain doom.

Emerald finished the synthesizing process as she started to flip the switch. "I have everything ready now," said the telepath. "Let me know when you are ready to begin, princess."

"Start now," said Jezebel as she strengthened her resolve.

Flipping the final switch, the experiment began now. The formula was injected into her body with a nasty cry escaping from Jezebel's throat that alarmed all in the room. She was heavily restrained to keep her from making any unnecessary movement that would result in her injury.

Emerald was forced to continue the experiment under the princess's command. Even as Atlas ordered her to end it, she had no other choice but to follow the chain of command. She even turned to Yahweh who reassured her that this is what needed to be.

With one final scream, Jezebel slipped into an unconscious state as the experiment continued without her screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

In the Celestial Realm of Paradise, Samael entered the Elysium Sanctuary to find Orphan at the throne. There were no other Celestials present, which made what Samael had to do easier as he wanted to confront his mate about some important matters. The last thing that Samael wanted was for someone like Luther to be eavesdropping or risk letting Halaliel or any of the others overhearing them.

At the throne, Orphan appeared weakened as he sat there, staring off into space. The cursed mark of Titan still burned brightly against his flesh, showing that the power drain was continuing to take strength away from the First. Orphan swallowed that pain whole though as he brought his mind back into reality just in time to spot Samael approaching him.

Since they were in private, Samael had no need to bow down before the oldest Celestial. The Prince of Death went up to Orphan's side with Orphan taking hold of his hand, squeezing it firmly to solidify their union.

"We need to talk," said Samael.

"I assumed as much," said Orphan as he rested his head against the throne. "What do we need to talk about now, Samael? Are you still upset about me grounding you?"

"I'm upset that you told the Guardians about Ramiel without telling me!" said Samael. "You know that Luther would rat him out to Dumah. Now, it is only a matter of time before Titan or his parasites learn of Ramiel." Samael pulled his hand away from Orphan as he allowed that anger to get the better of him. The burning wrath of the Celestial of Death had been the cause of much genocide in the ancient times during his first million years of life. "Ramiel has yet to awaken! He is defenseless."

"Which is why the others needed to know," said Orphan. "Although, I cannot directly claim Ramiel as my own, knowing that I have another son will prompt most of them to continue remaining on my good side. They will provide necessary intervention should Ramiel be in any immediate danger. But they will also set up his trials that he needs to overcome." Orphan pushed himself up from the throne, using what strength that he had to stand. He started to descend from the steps as he pulled up a chart of the cosmos. "The law is clear, Samael. I cannot intervene to protect Ramiel until he has proven himself worthy of his blood. Until he can earn the title of being a Celestial, we are unable to help him, so is the Law of the Creator."

Samael huffed as he stepped in front of Orphan, pushing the star chart aside. "Now, you claim to serve Father's Law!" shouted the Celestial of Death. "How many times have you broken his laws? How many times since ascending to the throne have you changed those laws!"

Before Samael could do anything else, Orphan snatched Samael by his throat and pulled his mate in close. His dark eyes grew darker as he looked Death in the face. "This is one law I cannot change no matter how badly I desire it so," said Orphan. "Some laws not even I can touch. Dumah had to prove himself worthy to me as Luther and Mikhail did to Adam. Some laws, we are just bound to obey without any question. The Laws regarding Celestial Children are one of the most untouchable laws in Paradise." Orphan relinquished his hold on Samael, allowing the younger to return to standing on his own feet. Orphan pulled up his chart once more before looking up to face Samael in the eyes. "Besides, any harm that befalls Ramiel will be partly your fault. Have you forgotten the role you have played in the creation of the Zangyack Space Empire?"

Flinching, Orphan picked at a scab that was better left alone. Samael's eyes radiated with energy before he channeled it into a cosmic force that he ripped out into an unsuspecting solar system. "Don't you dare go there, Orphan!" said Samael. "I know that the creation of the Zangyack is my burden to bare, but let us not forget the role that Father played in it as well! I remember what I was like before; I remember the danger I brought."

If only he truly did; Samael didn't know what he was truly capable of. Orphan dismissed the chart as he remembered what Samael was like in his original state. In his original form, Samael held all of the Chaos in Creation within himself, leading him to be completely unstable and psychotic. Samael was a force of pure destruction that would reap the souls an entire solar system just for the fun of it. His power frightened most Celestials, even the Creator questioned His judgment for creating such an unstable child.

But then the truth came out as to why Samael was so destructive. It was because of Orphan; Chaos-Samael had forged an imprint on Orphan, but the problem was that Orphan didn't return the imprint. In those times, Orphan was even more emotionally detached then he was now. Not even Yahweh could provoke Orphan as easily as he could now. Then again, Yahweh wasn't the same either. All Celestials were emotionally vacant, just the cold-hearted servants of the Creator, but Chaos-Samael was far more irrational compared to all of them.

Seeing Chaos-Samael's destructive impulses too many times, the Creator knew the only way to stop Chaos-Samael was by changing the makeup of Celestials. The Creator tore out His Heart, the Heart of Creation, and placed it inside Orphan. The fate of the universe beated within Orphan's chest, but it also made Orphan return the affection that Chaos-Samael had for him. All Celestials changed as they begun to develop emotions, human-like emotions. But it didn't end there. The Creator and Orphan removed the Chaos within Samael, separating him from the primal power which would eventually become Satanail, the First Daimon. Where Samael lost most of his memories of what he was like as Chaos-Samael and became significantly innocent in comparison, Satanail did not.

Before he was a Daimon though, Satanail was a Parasitus.

Upon his birth, Satanail tampered with Orphan's own makeup, summoning the colder remains of Orphan to create Emperor Titan. With Titan being a near-perfect replica of Orphan, Satanail united his Chaos powers with Titan's abilities to create the Parasitus race from the shadows of all Celestials. And with the rise of the Parasitus came the rise of the Zangyack Space Empire.

"No," whispered Orphan, "you do not remember what it was like in the beginning."

Samael did not hear his mate's words though as he stepped forward once more. "The Empire is too dangerous to toy with, Orphan," said the younger Celestial. "I know what might have to be done to stop them. But I don't think you're willing to take that step if the Divine Convergence should fail."

"I will pull the plug on Assiah should it come to that," said Orphan. "Do not question that."

"That's not what I'm questioning, Orphan," said Samael. "I'm questioning if you would be willing to seal me away with them." Samael understood the cost of this war. He understood just how much time that Orphan had left before Titan could steal off of his powers. He also understood that the only permanent seal that would work against the Zangyack was for him to be sealed away with them because of his connection to the Chaos and the Parasitus. "Could you seal me away though? You led a war against Father when He killed me. Do you really think you can seal me away for all of eternity with the Zangyack?"

Orphan remembered Titan's words as they came haunting back to him. It was a solution that he had to give much consideration to. It would solve their problems, but could he really do that? Orphan was placing all of his bets on the Divine Convergence; it was their last hope to a relatively peaceful outcome. The Celestials absorbing their Parasitus counterparts would restore balance in Creation as well as empower the Celestials in a way that not even they could imagine. They wouldn't be the cold creatures they had been before the Divine Divergence that had split them apart in the first place. They would be whole again though, fully functional in more ways than one. Yahweh was proof enough of that when he had absorbed his Parasitus counterpart, Loki. Now after all the trouble Orphan had went through to get Samael back, could he just seal him away and never see him again should the Divine Convergence fail?

"I thought so," whispered Samael as he turned his back on Orphan. The Celestial of Death raised his arm up to pull up an image. From there, they could see one of the battles that the Galactic Pirate Rangers had gone through. "That is why they exist. That is why I had Zordon bring together this team. I believe that they are the only means we can truly defeat the Empire without resorting to the destruction of Assiah or me being sealed away."

"You would trust humans to end this war?" laughed Orphan.

Samael nodded his head as his times as Connor Song flashed through his mind. The painful memories were both beautiful to him as they played across his mind. "That's the thing about the Power Rangers, they are crafty," said Samael. "Even when things seem impossible and all hope is lost, they find a way. I…I cannot explain how they can accomplish such tasks, but it must have something do with their souls. We've seen on more than one occasion where the Power Rangers defied all odds and restored balance to Assiah. These Rangers will be no different; I believe that they will make the impossible possible."

Orphan watched as these Rangers mimicked the powers of their predecessors with use of the Ranger Keys. He had yet to pay much attention to the current generation, but seeing them use those power irked him so as it reminded him of one of the Laws in Creation that he coveted so. They were using powers that did not naturally belong to them, and that was a major no-no for Orphan.

Stopping the images to that of the Pink Ranger, Samael turned back to see his mate. He could tell that Orphan was a little confused which is why Samael played the image until the Ranger powered down into Tomas before freezing the image once more. "Besides, I believe in Ramiel being able to find a way to save us," said Samael as he turned to face the image of Tomas. "I know how strict our laws are, Orphan, but he just needs a little more time to awaken. Then…then he'll be ready to stand with us after millennia of waiting to see my son as he was meant to be."

"You have such high expectations of Ramiel, the Celestial of Mercy," said Orphan, looking at Tomas clearly now. "But do you think he'll meet my standards, Samael? Our son has never taken a breath as a Celestial, he is more human then divine."

Samael smiled as he showed another image, this time showing off the Blue Ranger. The image showed him powering down as Chris went over to Tomas. "That is why I positioned Anael, Celestial of Humanity, to be constantly by his side," said Samael. "He proved himself loyal to you when he was killed during your rebellion, fighting in your name. I just never intended on Anael becoming Ramiel's mate."

For once, a parental instinct kicked in for Orphan as he looked at Chris. He wasn't sure how much he liked the idea of Anael being his youngest son's mate, but then again, he had a similar problem with Dumah's true mate. "Has Anael awakened yet?" said Orphan. "Or is this boy just a vessel that needs to submit?"

"He should awaken soon," said Samael, "since Uriel is present on the battlefield with Yahweh."

Orphan nodded his head as he dismissed the images before them. He turned to Samael, placing a finger on his chin to lift it up. "Ramiel will still need to be tested though," said Orphan. "Even under his unique circumstances, he has to prove himself worthy under the Law. For his sake, I hope he awakens soon."

Stepping away, Orphan left sanctuary, leaving Samael alone with his thoughts. Samael closed his eyes as he hoped for Ramiel's awakening to occur soon as well. The only reason Samael awakened was the danger that Orphan was under when Satanail had stabbed Orphan's Heart of Creation. Samael hoped that nothing as tragic had to happen to provoke Ramiel to awaken for Samael worried if Ramiel could even survive such a sudden change for his fragile psyche.

But there was also one thing that Orphan and Samael could agree on, something that neither one of them openly spoke about. Why now after all of this time was Ramiel "alive"? They both felt that someone had their hand in this, but for what purpose? Was it just to torture them or was something bigger going on that not even they were aware of?

For Samael, he wondered if this had something to do with the Chaos that lurked within the universe. For Orphan, he wondered if his son was connected to the Creator's plan which Angelus vaguely spoke about.

Either way, they would both have to wait until the day comes where Ramiel finally awakens.

* * *

Wandering around the city, Scout had his hands stuffed inside his pockets as he followed Leona and Jett into the city. They took him out to eat and rambled on about their past as well as shared some of the details of the rest of the crew. He listened, absorbing it all easily enough since he was trained to retain information fairly well.

Now, they were expecting him to speak about himself. He had trouble speaking though since he rather keep the past where it belonged, in the past.

Leona snuck up behind him and started to pat him on the back. "Come on, big guy!" she said. "Open up some. We're gonna need to know at least some of the details about you."

"Yeah!" cheered Jett as he hooked his arm with Scout's arm. "How about you start with how you got your powers?"

They dragged him along, eventually pestering him enough that he was just annoyed enough to speak. Scout dug into his past as he let out a sigh then began to speak about just how he had got the powers of the Gold Ranger.

Scout's story started back when he was still an infantryman in the Empire. He had enlisted into the Imperial Army after his planet of Feros was taken over by the Empire. He would be part of the invasion of the planet Triforia when he had learned of what the Empire was doing to the people there that didn't even resist the invasion. So many people were just outright slaughtered, which left a horrible taste in his mouth by such a dishonorable act.

Scout managed to stop his unit from wiping out a village that had openly surrendered to the Empire. What happened instead though was that they had turned their guns against him and attempted to kill him. He luckily managed to escape before they could kill him, but was lost inside some forest before he stumbled inside a cave. It would be inside the cave that he would discover a box that contained a Galactic Cellular and the Gold Ranger Key.

When he stepped out of the cave, his unit found him and tried to kill him again. He morphed into the Gold Ranger for the first time that day and was able to destroy his old unit. His actions that day managed to save village and the Triforians. Trey, the King of Triforia, rewarded Scout for his actions once the resistance movement was able to repel the Empire by organizing the construction of his own Zord, the Golden Beet Zord. The Triforians were able to build the Zord using parts from the Sun Crusher Zord and Chaos Shadow Zord that had once been used by Dark Prince Zodiark and the Ranger Hunter, Umbra.

"Once the construction was complete, they got me a ship big enough to house my Zord then I made my way to Earth," said Scout. "Trey told me of everything that was going on here so I just knew I had to stop my former bosses from doing any more harm. I still can't believe I had gotten caught up in the Empire's lies."

Jett flinched as he was still on the part where the Triforians built him a Zord. It just wasn't fair at all since it took him so long to get the Timeasaur Megazord. He had to talk with dead people and get his hands on two Greater Powers before he got that reward.

Leona wasn't as bothered by that as she listened carefully to him. She could tell that there was more to this story that Scout wasn't telling them, but she could wait and hopefully it wouldn't get them killed. "Well, I'm glad to see that you realized that the Empire is full of shit," said Leona. "All they're capable of is senseless destruction."

"And you're right about that, missy!"

A frightening howl caused the trio to turn back just as a series of laser blasts were coming their way. They managed to leap out of the way before they got shot down like dogs and once they were back on their feet, they saw a group of Centurions heading their way. So they did the most natural thing that came to mind and that was fight.

The three of them started to spread out so that they could handle this problem.

Jett jumped over a nearby bench, kicking a Centurion aside. He then grabbed another by its arm, swinging it around before tossing him to the ground.

Leona did a back flip over a Centurion's head before kicking it from its behind. She blocked another attack that was coming her way before ducking down a bit to swing her leg down on the ground to trip another.

Scout caught a Centurion's arm then easily brushed that back. He struck his elbow into that Centurion's face to send it away just as another tried to grab him from behind. When the Centurion grabbed him, Scout threw his bodyweight back to crush the Centurion on the ground and eventually breaking free from his hold.

The trio regrouped after that fight just as more Centurions started to arrive with an Action Commander leading their pack. Atlas had sent an odd Action Commander down to Earth that looked like a toxic skeleton with his green bones exposed and a fish gauntlet strapped to his arm. The Action Commander went by the name of Uorlian, and he was far from being even being considered a remotely pretty face. He was downright revolting in Leona's books as she stepped back when she caught sight of him.

"Hello pirates!" shouted Uorlian. "You have the distinct honor of becoming fish bait by me!"

"That's not going to happen, buddy," said Jett as he held up his Ranger Key.

Leona and Scout did the same thing as they brought out their Ranger Key. Each one inserted their Ranger Keys into their Morphers as they prepared to transform for a rumble. "Ranger Change!" shouted the trio. "Pirate Revolution!" Leona pushed her Pirate Cellular forward with her Ranger Key inserted, while Scout and Jett inserted their keys into their Galactic Cellulars before raising it up into the air. A burst of yellow, silver, and gold light washed over them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Uorlian ordered the rest of the Centurions to attack the Rangers as he kept to the sidelines for the moment.

Silver Ranger jumped into the air as he started to fire at the Centurions with his Silver Trident. The Centurions were shot down to the ground when he landed back to safety with his weapon in its trident form now. He swung that dangerous weapon around to take down the remaining Centurions that were dumb enough to get caught in his path.

Yellow Ranger stepped aside to avoid a Centurion that tried to knock her down with its rifle. She smirked underneath her helmet before blasting it in the head with her Pirate Pistol. Three Centurions tried to gang up on her all at once, but she side stepped away from that one and got behind them to strike them out with her Pirate Cutlass which unleashed a band of yellow energy that took them out.

Gold Ranger blocked incoming blasts from the Centurions with his Golden Radiance. He moved in close to go for a kill as he converted his weapon into its blaster form, opening fire on the Centurions to get them out of his sight. They all erupted in a painful explosion that meant they were done for, leaving him having with himself as he switched his weapon back into its pitchfork mode when he spotted the Action Commander coming closer towards them now that he was finally ready to battle.

He took charge after Uorlian with the other two following him once they cleared out their Centurions.

Uorlian took the three Rangers on at once and didn't seem like he was going to hold his own. Even though there was only three of them, this seemed like it would be a fairly easy fight for Team Ranger.

Yellow Ranger shot at the Action Commander until he stumbled back like a moron. The opening gave Silver Ranger and Gold Ranger the opportunity to strike with their weapons. They swung the trident and pitchfork forward to hit Uorlian hard, sending him flying in the air until he landed in a nearby fountain.

The Action Commander spat out water as he got done with splashing around just as the Rangers were coming after him. He decided to really give them something as he raised up his fish gauntlet and hurled a sonic blast at them. The Rangers wouldn't even know what hit them as they passed through the sonic blast without feeling any injury at all.

It would take a second more when they felt something was off. Uorlian jumped out from the fountain and was laughing to himself as he knew that they had fallen for his trap. "Now your friends can find where you are," said the Action Commander. "I've jammed all communication access so now it will just be us! I've also decided that I won't hold back against you any longer too!"

To show just how true that was, Uorlian's skeletal eyes began to flash as he hurled a blast of energy after them. The Rangers were unable to dodge this hit and since they were still reasonably injured from the fight against Eve, the hit was powerful enough to knock them down.

Their screams of pain only brought pleasure to Uorlian as he laughed at their misery. Uorlian wasn't done with them just yet though, he still had some more fishy games to play with them. He started to charge after them as they started to get back on their feet. He started to smash his skeletal fists against them, first hitting Silver Ranger across the face before getting him in the trip. Yellow Ranger was next as she got two blows to the chest, while Gold Ranger got hit in the right shoulder following his hip.

The trio were thrown up into the air by Uorlian's attack, leaving them vulnerable to another blast attack. He started to release various laser blasts from his gauntlet to really give the Rangers something to cry about as he was enjoying all of the pain he was inflicting upon them.

* * *

"Ay yi yi!" shouted Alpha 8, alerting the remainder of the crew.

Jade, Mika, Chris, and Tomas ran towards the computer to see just what Alpha meant. They weren't alerted to the battle going on Earth until it was too late for them to back the others up. So far, Alpha had been working on tracking down Leona, Jett, and Scout but there were some unforeseen complications.

Mika was on the case as she tried to reprogram the scanner. For whatever reason, their individual signals were being blocked so there was no mean to track them down. "I can't even get a hit on their Morphers or Ranger Keys," said Mika. "I don't see how that could happen. The Action Commander down there must be doing this."

There was some consensus with Alpha 8 as he assisted in the reprogramming. They were rerouting everything in attempt to find the missing Rangers. It was becoming a little hopeless though as they were wasting time and still weren't getting any closer to finding them.

It was going to take a lot more time then they had thought to get a clearer signal on them. Alpha and Mika were really putting the pedal to the metal, while Jade got the guys to help her prepare for a big rumble.

* * *

Her blood was boiling as she fought through all the pain to reach the surface.

Awakening from the experiment, Jezebel broke free from the bounds that kept her restrained. She gave out a mighty cry as she felt a power burning its way at the tip of her tongue. She was gasping for air, in desperate need for more of it due to the modifications that had been made to her body.

It was a little too soon though for her to be moving just yet. Emerald ordered Barizorg to restrain her once more, but not even he was fully capable of keeping the princess bound now. The experiment had proven to be a success as Jezebel was easily able to overpower her cyborg guardian where before it would take some more effort.

Jezebel pushed him against another table now with all the tubes, wires, and needles off of her body. Her eyes had turned black to signify the change that had gone on within her, which helped to frighten the telepath as she tried to break through the mental defenses. Sensing the physical and supernatural power boost within her, Emerald could tell that Jezebel's mind was still vulnerable though since it had yet to fully recover from the surgery.

Emerald pressed her mind against the princess's mind, using her mental powers to force Jezebel into a submission. The princess fell back against the table, breathing heavily still as she slowly started to stumble down to the ground just as Atlas returned to the lab to see what had happened.

As she fell, Atlas caught the princess and placed her back on the table. Emerald gave out a tired sigh before pulling herself together to monitor what the hell just happened.

"It's like she's on steroids now," said Emerald. "I pushed my mental abilities to the limit to force her back into sleep. We cannot afford her to run wild just yet, not until I check how well her body has assimilated to the change."

Atlas seemed to understand that as he didn't judge Emerald for the decision that she made. He kept out of her way though, oblivious though as Emerald was trying to see if the experiment's results would be those of what Yahweh expected.

She had to be careful about what she was examining though now that Atlas was in the room. She assured herself that she was more than capable of keeping Atlas oblivious to Yahweh's plans so long as she paid attention to what she was doing.

As Emerald and Atlas watched the results, Jezebel slowly began to stir from the bed as she was nearly ready to test her new powers against the Rangers.

* * *

Uorlian had just finished blasting the trio down a couple of pegs. Currently, Gold Ranger summoned his Hunter's Wall to project a protective barrier over them to save their skins. It was the only thing keeping them from getting blasted to bits and pieces, but it was causing his strength to wane quickly.

The barrier needed to hold for as long as possible though. Silver Ranger was trying to break the communication jam that was keeping them from reaching the others or the others from finding them. Yellow Ranger keeping to the front as she knew that she would be the first line of defense for when the barrier came crashing down.

The Rangers had to deal with Uorlian mocking them which was becoming rather annoying by now.

"You, pirates, are so easy to fight!" said Uorlian. "I don't see how you were able to defeat all of those Action Commanders before me. This is almost embarrassing for me!"

Raising his gauntlet up once more, Uorlian was charging up for the final attack. With this blow, he would finish all three Rangers at once and get to collect a pretty bounty. The skeletal commander was so close to finishing them that he could taste all of that gold on the tip of his nonexistent tongue.

He was so close too that it was rather sad that this dream wasn't about to happen.

As Gold Ranger held up his guard, all hope seemed lost until some gunfire rained down from the sky. Uorlian was blasted away by the sudden assault that he didn't have time to process what happened to him. The Rangers did though as Gold Ranger dropped the shield, they looked up to see the Galactic Galleon above their heads.

Four ropes had descended from the ship with the rest of the crew sliding down them with their Pirate Pistols pointed at the Action Commander.

A wave of relief washed over the trio as the rest of the Rangers finally made it to the party. Gold Ranger slumped down to his knees with Blue Ranger coming over to heal him first. Yellow Ranger and Silver Ranger were hanging in there, but needed Green Ranger and Pink Ranger to help them back up. Red Ranger took point as she stood to defend her crew from Uorlian as he was beginning to get back up on his feet.

"How did you find us?" asked Silver Ranger. "Our signal is still blocked."

"It still is," said Green Ranger, "so we had to do things the old fashioned way! We looked for all of the explosions and screaming people."

Gold Ranger found that to be funny as he was finally able to stand up on his own. He raised his Golden Radiance over his shoulder, while Blue Ranger went to tend to the other two. He turned his head towards Red Ranger as he felt it was an appropriate time to kick a little Imperial butt.

"Shall we, Captain?" said Gold Ranger.

"Let's make a show of it, Rangers!" shouted Red Ranger.

The seven Rangers began to take charge after the Action Commander, ready to put a hurting on him. Uorlian was scared so stiff that he was left a sitting duck now that the Rangers were pumped for a fight.

Green Ranger and Pink Ranger jumped into the air as they started to fire at the Action Commander with dual Pirate Pistols. The fire came down from the heavens with the Galactic Galleon continuing to sail above them. Uorlian howled out in pain as he tried to avoid some of the bullets only to the rest of them shot against him.

Once that gun show was over with, Blue Ranger ran forward to take the Action Commander on himself. He did a run by as he swung one Pirate Cutlass against his torso. Urolian cried out in pain almost immediately but the Ranger got him again as he turned back around to hit him with his second cutlass. That one really stung, leaving him open to more attacks.

Red Ranger simply strolled forward as she started to shoot at him a couple of times with her Pirate Pistol. She purposely aimed for his feet so that he would try to dance away from the bullets. Lunging forward, she swung her Pirate Cutlass at him to deliver a clear message not to fuck with her crew.

The four Rangers stepped aside so that the remaining three Rangers could have their revenge.

Yellow Ranger went first as she connected her Pirate Cutlasses together to create a dual weapon. She initially just slashed away at Uorlian with the combined weapon but then decided to get a little more creative. As Uorlian was crying about how much it hurt, she got behind him then swung the cutlasses around to create twin rays of yellow energy that took the form an of an X.

The energy attack crashed into his back, causing him to fly into the path of Silver Ranger. He wanted to get in on the action too as he poked him with his Silver Trident before making things a little more exciting. He spun his Silver Trident around, slashing the air until he formed a silver, energy V that he launched at the Action Commander.

Once that was done with, Gold Ranger went in to finish this mess. He hooked the Action Commander with his Golden Radiance, using all his strength to hurl Uorlian up into the air, flinging him away before swinging his pitchfork forward to create a golden, energy I that he hurled at his foe. The attack hit its target, causing all of Uorlian's defenses to crumble apart once he landed on the ground.

And with that dealt with, the Rangers gathered together to put an end to this mess.

Yellow Ranger led her group as she inserted a set of Ranger Keys into her cutlass and pistol. The other four followed her example as they prepared for their strongest attack. "Final Wave!" shouted of them. "Pirate Finish!" They shot a bullet from their pistol before releasing a band of energy from their cutlass. The attack combined as one that managed to hit Uorlian on the money.

Silver Ranger inserted a Ranger Key into his Silver Trident as he charged up his attack. He raised his trident up into the air, ready to launch it with all his might. "Final Wave!" shouted Silver Ranger. "Pirate's Arrow!" He hurled the trident with all of his might, encasing it in a silvery aura that went flying across the plaza. It struck Uorlian through the chest, but it wasn't over just yet.

Gold Ranger wanted in on the action as he converted the Golden Radiance into its blaster mode before inserting his Ranger Key in it. He proudly raised his blaster up with the energy charging quickly to issue the final attack. "Final Wave!" shouted Gold Ranger. "Star Destroyer!" Pulling down on the trigger, a burst of golden light erupted from the blaster to hit Uorlian with all its might. The blast went right through him too, putting an end to this mess.

The Action Commander fell to his knees, exploding from the overwhelming force.

But the battle wasn't over just yet. A ray of light descended from the sky and struck the ground where Uorlian once stood.

"I almost forgot that they do that," said Pink Ranger.

"We should call on the ship, Marvelous," said Blue Ranger.

"Not yet!" said Silver Ranger as he held up his Morpher. He begun working on summoning the Timeasaur when he turned to see Gold Ranger just standing there. "You said that the Triforians built you a Zord. Why don't you join me in this fight so we can put it to the test?"

The roaring engines above them signaled that the Timeasaur had arrived from the future. Just in time too as Uorlian was back on his feet now this time in gigantic proportions.

Gold Ranger slammed his fists together as he agreed with Silver Ranger on this one. He was looking forward in testing out his Zord. "Why not!" he shouted. Raising his Galactic Cellular into the air, he inserted his Ranger Key inside. "Come forth, Golden Beet! I summon you!" A burst of light erupted from his Morpher that rushed up into the sky.

A ray of golden light came out from nowhere to connected with the light that came from the Morpher. The lights united as one, taking the form of Gold Ranger's Zord. What came forth was a beetle like machine that was painted gold with a strange anchor-like contraption that served as its horn.

Golden Beet scooted along the ground with the Timeasaur flying above it, ready and willing to join the fight.

Gold Ranger was ready to leap into the cockpit of his Zord when a surprise caught up to him. A burst of light rushed out from Silver Ranger and Yellow Ranger's buckles which soon took the form of Ranger Keys. These keys went to his hand, leading him to see the Ranger Key of the Gold Zeo Ranger and the Ranger Key of the Mercury Operation Overdrive Ranger.

"I suppose these two are connected to my Zord," said Gold Ranger. "Do you mind if I use them, Captain?"

"Just don't get yourself killed, soldier," said Red Ranger.

Nodding his head, Gold Ranger went into the cockpit of his Zord with Silver Ranger jumping into his own Zord. Inside, Gold Ranger found that his cockpit was patterned almost exactly the same as the Timeasaur. The only thing really different was that everything was painted gold.

Gold Ranger steered his Zord into battle as Uorlian tried to shoot him down with his gauntlet. He was able to steer it out of danger before swinging the anchor horn at him to knock the Action Commander back a few steps as the Timeasaur flew in its dinosaur form to slam its feet against him. Gold Ranger took the liberty of inserting the Mercury Ranger Key in first to see what it could do.

Golden Beet Zord began to shift around with its various gears going wild. Gold Ranger sat comfortably inside as he witnessed his Zord transforming into a vehicle form. Now, it looked more like a construction crane with the former horn turning into a crane. With that under his control, Gold Ranger steered it in the right direction, using the crane to smash against the Action Commander's face just for good sport.

"This is too much fun," laughed Gold Ranger. "I could do this all day."

As tempting as that was, he knew he had to put an end to the fight. He held up the Gold Zeo Ranger Key as he remembered the gratitude that King Trey had for him that day. Before he could insert the Ranger Key inside the keyhole, a hologram appeared inside the cockpit with him. What he saw was King Trey of Triforia's image, a face he would not soon forget.

Trey had not changed in all of these years. He still kept the youthful appearance, tanned skin, and the same hair style. His robes were more formal then they had been before but that came with the new title.

"I thank you again, Scout Winters, for the service you performed for Triforia," said the hologram message of King Trey. "You might have started out as an enemy but you proved yourself a true friend once you saw the enemy's true colors. Use this Zord and my powers to become a great force of good in the universe!"

The transmission ended with the Ranger Key glowing brighter. Gold Ranger could see that King Trey was trusting him with the Greater Power of the Zeo Rangers, something that he wasn't going to blow.

He inserted the Ranger Key to test its full potential.

Once more, the Golden Beet Zord began to transform again. The Megazord sequence was initiated as it became the Golden Beet Megazord. The Zord began to shift around until it broke apart to form a robotic body. The Megazord had a golden torso that bore the logo of the Galactic Pirates. The head was beetle-like with a beetle horn at top.

Golden Beet Megazord raised its arms up with the crane extension splitting apart to form two swords. The Megazord swung those around just as Silver Ranger activated the Megazord mode of the Timeasaur to provide backup.

"You're not needed for this one, Jett!" said Gold Ranger. "Trust me because I got this covered!"

Golden Beet Megazord charged after Uorlian to finish the battle. The Action Commander tried to shoot the Megazord down but found that his laser blasts were reflecting off its armor. The Megazord came in close to swing one blade across the Action Commander's chest before swinging the other to lay down the law.

Uorlian stumbled back, covering his injured test and begging for the pain to stop.

Inserting his own Ranger Key, Gold Ranger was ready to end the fight. The swords were consumed in a golden aura that reacted violently as they got closer towards the Action Commander. "So long, punk!" said Gold Ranger. "Cosmic Starlight Hurricane!" One of Golden Beet Megazord's arms began to rapidly spin around to create a golden whirlwind that began to rush towards the Action Commander. It provided the stinging pain that Uorlian needed to signal his defeat with the end of it coming as the Megazord swung its second arm forward to release a golden slash that ripped his body in half.

The Action Commander once again blew up in an impressive explosion with Gold Ranger proud of the firepower that his Megazord had.

* * *

Landing back on the ground, Gold Ranger rejoined the rest of the team who begun to celebrate him on a job well done. Silver Ranger gave him a fist bump while Yellow Ranger gave him a high five. The others issued their own celebration greetings when they felt that something was a little off still.

The sky started to get darker as bolts of lightning began to attack them from all around. The Rangers were struck hard by the lightning storm which they would soon learn was unnatural.

A burst of light came down from the sky with Princess Jezebel appearing before them in a suit of armor. The armor was a darker, military-grade uniform that bore the Zangyack emblem over the left breast. The armor fitted Jezebel comfortably enough and was something that she would use only on the most special of occasion.

Becoming Super Jezebel and about to destroy the Power Rangers seemed special enough.

There was no time for words as Jezebel felt completely blinded by the rush of new power that she had coursing through her veins. The Rangers appeared alarmed to see the princess on Earth, but it was only about to get worse for them. She suddenly began to hurl fireballs at them that could burn them to a crisp with a single blow.

Lucky enough, they managed to dodge those attacks. However, Jezebel started to hurl balls of air at them that were powerful enough to rip them apart. The Rangers did everything that they could to avoid this attack too as they were trying to piece together what they could've possibly done to piss the princess of so much this time.

"Sorry that we killed your Action Commander," said Red Ranger once the coast was clear. "We didn't think you'd be so bent out of shape about it!"

Jezebel stomped her foot on the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest. She whispered something under her breath before casting her next spell. What happened was the air suddenly became colder and the Rangers noticed that the ground was getting a little slippery. They immediately jumped aside just seconds before a giant spear of ice ripped through the ground that could've easily pierced their flesh.

"Not cool, bitch!" shouted Yellow Ranger.

Not like she cared. Jezebel was so blinded by blood lust at this point that she didn't really give a damn how much destruction she wrote. She held up her bow and raised it up to the air, pulling back on the bowstring to unleash a truly, powerful attack. "Ultima Arrow!" shouted the princess. Releasing the bowstring, the princess fired a single arrow into the air. That lone arrow began to break apart into dozens of other arrows.

The arrows began to rain down on the Rangers, hitting them all where they stood.

A large explosion went off, sending them all flying in the air. The princess watched with glee as the Rangers fell down before her in defeat.

But the fight wasn't over just yet.

Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger were pushing themselves to their limits as they fought to get back up. Neither one of them was willing to give up, they couldn't give up.

"I'm really tired of getting my ass beat!" shouted Silver Ranger. "I want to be the one kicking ass instead!"

"Same here," said Gold Ranger. "We're all better than this! We're stronger than this!"

Just moments before Jezebel could attempt to strike the two of them again, things suddenly got very bright.

Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger found themselves standing in the middle of nowhere. Things were just white for as far as they eye could see. They were really beginning to question what the heck was going on when they saw a group of Power Rangers suddenly appear.

It was odd just how many of them there were and that they were all from different generations. But that is when Silver Ranger noticed that they were all Sixth Rangers, either Gold or Silver Rangers, with the exception of a few of them. Most importantly though, they had their Ranger Keys in their possession.

Silver Ranger found himself suddenly surrounded by the Gold Rangers: Gold Zeo Ranger, Solaris Knight, Gold RPM Ranger, and Gold Samurai Ranger. White Angel Force Ranger, Orange Angel Force Ranger, and Violet Angel Force Ranger joined too with the Quantum Ranger.

Gold Ranger had the Silver Ranger beside him: Silver Astro Ranger, Titanium Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Mercury Ranger, and Silver RPM Ranger. Omega Ranger, White Aura Force Ranger, Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, and Green Ninja Storm Ranger were also with him.

These Rangers erupted in a grand burst of light that coalesced into a twin orbs of light that drifted to their hands. Silver Ranger and Gold Ranger held their hands up as these lights took the form of an anchor shaped key: a gold one for Silver Ranger and a silver one for Silver Ranger.

With these keys in hand, the duo returned to reality with their Galactic Cellulars in hand as well. If that wasn't a miracle then they didn't know what was. It all was happening so fast but neither one wasted a second longer as they inserted the Anchor Key at the bottom of their Morphers.

"Gold Mode!" shouted Silver Ranger.

"Silver Mode!" shouted Gold Ranger.

Light rushed over the both of them as their Morphers exploded in front of them. The anchor shaped key descended from above before splitting apart to take the form of armor. Silver Ranger's was golden, while Gold Ranger's was silver. The armor covered the majority of their chest with shoulder guards extended outward, part of their legs were covered in a layer of armor as well. On the chest were the helmets of each Ranger that had been used to create their individual armor.

Standing proudly, the duo entered these new modes to help them in this fight against Super Jezebel. The Silver Trident and Golden Radiance appeared in their hands as well, shifting around until they both took the form of an anchor. They swung their weapons around, now feeling ready to take on the Zangyack Princess.

The duo rushed into the fight, not willing to waste a second longer as Jezebel tried to hurl a second Ultima Arrow at them. In these new forms, they were easily able to avoid the barrage of arrows to spare themselves from more injuries like the ones they sustained from the first assault.

Now, they split apart to finish off this mess.

Silver Ranger inserted his Ranger Key into his Silver Trident, spinning the anchor shaped weapon around. He channeled the powers of the Rangers that granted him access to Gold Mode into this next assault. "Final Wave!" shouted Silver Ranger. "Galactic Legend Dream!" Gripping onto the anchor with both hands, Silver Ranger raced forward. The blinding speed that he moved granted him the ability to strike the princess three times with golden slashes before rushing passed her.

Gold Ranger wanted in on this action as he inserted his Ranger Key into his Golden Radiance before he took a leap into the air. He also channeled the powers of the Rangers that constructed the Silver Mode into his anchor. "Final Wave!" shouted Gold Ranger. "Galactic Legend Clash!" He gripped onto his anchor with both hands as he raised it higher before swinging it down to release a silver blast of light that struck the princess head on before landing on the ground.

A horrific cry escaped from Princess Jezebel's throat as she dropped to her knees, while the other Rangers regrouped around the other two. They were glad to see this new power-up coming just when they needed it most. It still didn't make any of them feel better about the Jezebel problem as she was slowly getting back up with the look of death in her eyes.

Her mind was eroding away quickly as she wanted to rip the Rangers apart limb from limb.

"We really outta blast this bitch out of here!" said Green Ranger.

There was a flash of light as two bodies were beamed down to the planet. Yahweh appeared to the scene with Barizorg at his side as the two of them stepped towards the princess. "That won't be necessary, Rangers," said Yahweh. With Barizorg stepping between them, Yahweh placed one hand at the small of the princess's back where he injected more of the serum that was causing her to go so berserk. Now that it was in her system, more of the serum would only work to burn her out quickly and take her out from the picture. "We'll take the princess away. She…she just isn't herself right now."

"Let me…" growled Jezebel. "Let me…destroy…destroy."

Jezebel collapsed right then and there with her eyes rolling back. Barizorg caught her, while Yahweh just stood there and watched. He simply sighed before looking forward towards the Rangers with a grin on his face. Oh how he wished to have more time to play with them but he did have a schedule to keep up with.

Yahweh snapped his fingers, sending them back to the Ifrit, while the Rangers were left with very mixed feelings about what just happened.

* * *

Wires were connected to her body again now that she was done with her out of control rampage.

Jezebel was strapped down to the bed where she could do no more damage to herself or anyone else. The other problem too was by the way the monitors were reacting; she wasn't physically responsive to anything really. An unfortunate side-effect of the formula that Yahweh gave to Emerald with the added bonus of the catalyst he inserted into her prior to her passing out.

At her bedside, Barizorg stood over her as her sentinel. He watched over her carefully as his programming instructed him too, while Atlas approached to see that this could only end badly for them. Atlas knew that once the Emperor got word that his daughter had fallen in battle that someone was going to rain hell over their heads.

If only he had been aware that the Emperor sanction such actions against his daughter. Yahweh hid the urge to grin as he entered the lab once more with Wyatt staying silent at his side. They had bigger plans in mind, but not even those two could possibly foresee just how things were going to play out now since the newest player wasn't known for being a team player.

"The princess has fallen," said Atlas. "As much as I hate to say this, Loki, you're the one that will have to step up in control of the operation. The Ifrit and everyone inside it is under your command now, sir."

Yahweh really grinned now that he knew that Atlas's pride was done for. He would've loved to do more to make him suffer, but he unfortunately couldn't takeover and burn this place to the ground. "I cannot assume authority over the ship," said Yahweh. "The Emperor has already sent a body to takeover our operation. The princess didn't know this, but she has not been in charge of the operation for some time now. We are now serving the other daughter."

"Please tell me you're fucking kidding me!" said Atlas as he knew exactly what he meant.

Before anyone could utter another syllable, the doors to the lab were pushed open despite their automatic function. They all tensed up as they turned back to see a new face entering the lab with her faithful minions standing at her side.

Glory bore a dangerous grin on her face as she strolled inside the lab in a skintight, red dress while her hideous servants stayed outside with the Centurion guards. "Hello idiots," said Glory. "I see that you're all mourning the loss of my sister. But it's time for you bees to serve your new queen. So bow down, bitches, for Glory is here!"

What a way to make an entrance.

Atlas, Emerald, Yahweh, and Wyatt stood there in silence, while the monitors continued to beep as Princess Jezebel was out of commotion and unable to witness the mayhem that her sister Glory was about to wreak.

* * *

END! In case you're not a Buffy-fan, Glory comes from the Buffy universe. She was the big bad Hellgod of Season 5, played by the hilarious Claire Kramer. Just an FYI. And Scout's Zord is really BC-04 from Go-Busters. Check it out to get a better idea of what it looks like.

On the next chapter, the Rangers take a journey into the Lost Galaxy to get their hands on a new Greater Power. However, the Rangers will face resistance from Angelus and Illyria who have forged an uneasy alliance with Eve. Meanwhile, Glory lays down the law for her crew as she assumes all authority over the takeover of Earth! Find out how far Glory is willing to go and if the Rangers will unlock a new Greater Power in **Return to the Lost Galaxy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter came so late! I was busy being a super activist in Washington D.C. by fighting for reproductive justice. Now, I'm back and ready to write! A scene was written by my co-author Blaid that features Zadkiel in his first fight in the series. Also, just a note to prepare you for the Angel Force crossover. I'm pulling in cameo appearances from members of the Angel Force cast, starting this chapter! Get excited now! So read and review!**

**Return to the Lost Galaxy:**

The doors to the Ifrit's bridge opened in order to welcome its new commander.

Glory stepped aboard with her minions unrolling the red carpet for her, literally. She strolled inside with a rather glamorous walk that was amplified by the bold, red dress that she wore. Her presence alone caused the Centurions and Centurion Officers to drop to their hands and knees before the mighty Glory.

The eldest daughter of the Emperor commanded more authority and respect then her younger sister did. Where Jezebel was the spoiled brat of the Empire, Glory had renounced her title as princess in order to stake her own claim in the universe. She had far more ambition, which had led to Titan respectfully sending his daughter off into the cosmos to make name for herself.

Her minions, hunchbacked humanoids with peeled flesh and nearly no hair on their heads, were her strongest foothold that she still had in her possession since the return of Zangyack. Her old kingdom had crumbled away into the dust once she and the rest of her Parasitus brethren had been sealed away by the Celestials. But that was a tragic story for another day, right now; she had bigger things in mind as she stared at the dreary looking bridge.

"How depressing," said Glory. "Do you idiots not know who I am! We need more color and glamour in this military nightmare!" She swung her head back to see her minions, cowering before her gorgeous heels. She rolled her eyes at them before turning towards the Centurions that were also groveling before her. "I need something pretty to look at since I'm surrounded by ugly, incompetent cretins!"

Glory would've smashed some faces in had the doors not opened up once more. She turned back just in time to catch Yahweh, Wyatt, and Atlas arrive to the bridge. Emerald was working on caring for the unconscious Princess Jezebel with Barizorg at her bedside. So that meant only the three of them could meet with the elder daughter of Emperor Titan.

With the roll of her eyes, Glory chose to play nice only in part because Yahweh was present. Like everyone else, she was under the assumption that he was still Loki, which meant she needed to play nice. Had it just been Wyatt and/or Atlas then things would've turned out to be a little more interesting then the "pleasant" conversation she was about to have with Yahweh.

"What brings you to my bridge, Loki?" asked Glory. "Do you care to question my authority over the ship? The Emperor, personally, requested me to assume authority over our operation on Earth because of the success I had in the past."

Yahweh kicked a leg back as he did a small bow to Glory that got her raising an eyebrow at him. He hid the urge to smirk at her as he stood back on his feet, while Wyatt and Atlas looked dangerously uncomfortable. "No one is here to question your authority, Glorificus," Yahweh said playing the gentleman. "We are all here to merely welcome you and offer up our services to you!"

"All will bow before Her Gloriousness!" chanted one of her minions.

Glory kicked the creature to the ground to the surprise of her other minions. She left the creature there as she approached Yahweh with a dangerous look in her hazel eyes as she examined in carefully since she smelt something coming off him. "You've been around Celestials for too long, Loki," said Glory. "You're starting to smell like them." The scent was like acid to her, making her nose burn as she had to finally step away from him.

This caused some amusement to leave Yahweh's throat, while Wyatt had some apparent concern in his eyes. Wyatt worried that Glory's superior intelligence might lead to trouble for them should they not be so careful.

It wasn't vocalized though since Glory's presence was too potent right now. She turned towards the monitors to see the Blue Planet before them, looking at it with contempt written on her face. "I've conquered worlds far grander than Earth," said Glory. "The Space Pirates that play Power Ranger won't stand a chance against me." A smirk grew on Glory's face as she spun back around to face the men and the rest of the crew. She started to spread her arms wide open with a maddening look starting to grow on her face. "However, I do have bigger fish to fry right now."

Glory strolled right passed Yahweh and the others as she made her way out the exit. "Come now, minions!" shouted the Ifrit's new commander. "We have an invasion to plan and innocents to slay!" The raw power of Glory's voice was enough to cause the minions to rice to their feet and follow their mistress out the bridge.

Once she was finally gone, Atlas began to grow concerned for everyone on the ship. Having Glory aboard could only spell trouble for them as she was rising into a dominate power that was worthy of being respected and feared. Despite the name, she was a creature of infamy that made even Atlas frightened.

* * *

The day was calm and peaceful for a change. The Rangers left their battles behind them as they cruised along the Indian Ocean to catch up on some rest.

Mika and Jett were in the bridge, working together as they tried to modify her database. They programmed all the information that they had gathered so far with Jett's research helping to finish some missing gaps that they had yet to fully plug in because of all the Empire-Monster drama. Alpha 8 had tried to remedy some of those problems, but they all needed to work together if they were going to make those giant leaps forward.

"So far everything looks good," said Mika as she finished her set. "I got everything all sorted out on my end. How is it looking for you?"

Jett was biting down on his bottom lip as he was cross-examining Scout's Zord. He pulled up all the data on the Golden Beet, using the data from the Angel Force Rangers, Zeo Rangers, and Operation Overdrive Rangers to finish up the dirty work. "Something about Scout's Zord isn't sitting right with me," said Jett. "I can tell that the Triforians constructed it to function with the Zeo Ranger and Operation Overdrive Powers, but they used the remains of the Sun Crusher and Chaos Shadow Zords that were operated by Dark Prince Zodiark and the Ranger Hunter, Umbra against the Angel Force Rangers."

Mika brushed her hair back as she took her seat, strolling closer towards Jett's station. She had a bottle of water in her hand now as she was focusing in on what it was that he was saying. "It does seem odd. What's this about the operating processors?" asked Mika as she pointed to something very peculiar. "Scout hasn't unlocked the Greater Power of the Zeo Rangers so Golden Beet isn't fighting at its fullest potential."

"Yet the Zord was easily able to destroy an Action Commander," said Jett as he pulled up the data more. His eyes scanned across the screen with Mika doing the same, while the rest of the crew started to come in. "The Golden Beet only has about fifty percent access to the Zeo Ranger powers since we haven't truly unlocked their Greater Power." The others started to hear what it was that he was saying. Mika rolled away, giving Scout some room to try and see the data on his Zord for himself. "Once we do though, it is going to be amazing just how powerful Scout's Zord will be!"

"Then I guess we need to get to work on that then!" Scout said, popping up behind Jett as he looked at the monitors.

Jett hadn't been paying attention so he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Scout. It was funny to see, Scout apologized for scaring him as he patted Jett's shoulder. That was when Jett started to notice the new jacket that Scout was wearing, a black, leather jacket with golden lines and patches all over it along with the emblem of the Space Pirates over his left breast. Scout had been officially made a Galactic Pirate Ranger last night after the fight with him earning his jacket and Jade linking his powers to the treasure chest that housed the Ranger Keys.

Mika sipped her water, looking over towards Jade who was sitting at her chair. The Captain was spacing out a bit as she instinctively took out a Ranger Key and started to flip it between her fingers. Jade brought the Ranger Key to her lips without noticing that she was holding the Ranger Key of the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger.

Leona dropped towards the nearest sofa, dragging Chris and Tomas down with her. She was about to pick up on a conversation that they were having earlier when she noticed Tomas's eyes glazing over. "Fucking Hell!" shouted Leona as she grabbed him while Chris flew to his side. "We got a vision coming! Prepare to go hunting for treasure."

"I have you, babe," Chris said as he prepared to heal Tomas.

The Rangers jumped to their feet with Alpha 8 coming up as well. They all watched as Tomas's eyes went white as the latest prophecy was about to heard.

"_Venture where the Space Colony found a new world," _said Tomas. _"Return to the Captain's world so that she may find her power. Return to the world where you shall find the powers of a galaxy that was once lost."_

Watching as he slumped forward, Chris and Leona went to taking care of Tomas. The others went to working on the prophecy that he gave them on searching for the latest Greater Power. Only, there wasn't much work that needed to be done this time around. It was so painfully obvious where they needed to go this time.

Captain Jade Marvelous had the answer in her hand, after all. She held up the Ranger Key of the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, but it was the middle part of the prophecy that bothered her the most. "We're going to the Lost Galaxy," said Jade. "Set course for Mirinoi."

"The Greater Power of the Lost Galaxy Rangers is next on our list then," said Jett.

Jade ignored that comment as she threw the Ranger Key back into the chest. Her heart was pounding as she thought about her home world, feeling so many scars bursting open at that point to drown her in a bloody river. She picked up her coat from her chair as she stormed out of the bridge without saying a word to them.

* * *

Abandoning his cabin, Angelus finally felt the last of his scars going away now that he was no longer Orphan's whipping boy. That day was rather humiliating for the Alpha Vampire, so much so that he refused to talk about it to Illyria when she noticed the limp he had. He just wanted to move passed all of that so that he could resume being the sarcastic, evil bastard that he was.

Angelus wandered down the halls, half drunk, as he held a bottle of vodka in his hand. He took a long swig from it as he finally entered his bridge only to find a familiar scent in there. "Fucking hell!" said Angelus. "Can't I catch a break from you, cry babies?" The Vampire threw the empty bottle at the wall where his brothers stood. The Alpha Monsters ignored the smashing glass as they simply stood there like statues.

That was even more annoying then when they actually cried at him. He was about to yell at them to get off his ship again only to see his chair turn around to face him where he discovered another familiar player in the room with them.

"Hello, my son," said Eve. "I have missed you, Angelus."

The Mother-Of-All-Monster sat in Angelus's chair with a smile on her face. The warm, motherly smile is what Eve showed, but Angelus knew what his mother was really like so he didn't fall for that false look. He simply went up to her as she extended her hand out to him, helping her to get back on her feet.

"Mother," Angelus said, bluntly.

Eve brushed a speck of dust off of the collar of the vampire's shirt in that annoying, motherly way that drove so many children crazy. She continued to hold a smile on her face as she raised her eyes up to look at him closely. "You are so unkempt, Angelus. I thought I raised you better than that?" said Eve.

"You raised me to maim and kill, mother," said Angelus. "You didn't teach me to be nit-picky about my clothes that I developed all by myself!"

A small chuckle escaped from Eve's throat as she turned back on him in order to approach her younger sons. Zen-Aku and Serrator were the first to come up to her with Kamdor and Darkonda not too far behind.

The doors opened up once more with Illyria entering the room. She had sensed a disturbing presence entering the ship which brought her now to the monster family reunion. She tilted her head to the side as she focused in on Eve who threw a smile at her as well.

"Illyria, darling," said Eve. "I haven't seen you since you were seven-thousand years old."

"Eve," Illyria said as bluntly as Angelus had. "I see you've escaped from your cage. Shouldn't someone be trying to stuff you back in?"

Eve continued to smirk as she contained the urge to snap Illyria's neck. The Daimon forgot that the Monster Mother was far older, but she would allow that to pass this time around. "I am here to stay, Illyria," said Eve. "Now, I'm also here to recruit my son for a special mission that you are welcomed to join."

"Why would I agree to help you, mother?" asked Angelus.

"Because I said so, you spoiled, little shit," Eve said, maintaining her motherly voice. "You will do exactly what I say before I shove a stick of dynamite up your ass! Am I understood?"

Angelus kicked a nearby wall in order to open up one of many of his secret stashes of liquor. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon and took a long swig from that to strengthen the alcohol poisoning that his vampire blood was healing him from. "Crystal," said Angelus before taking another gulp.

* * *

Jade pushed the doors to her cabin open, throwing her coat to the ground before falling down onto the bed. She waited until the doors were sealed and the engines of the Galactic Galleon began to roar before screaming as loudly as she could. It took all of her willpower not to completely fall apart there as the engines prepared to take the Rangers out into space for the long trip to Mirinoi.

The buzzing coming outside as the ship's shields were raised to full power were one of the other noises that Jade ignored. She grabbed her head, nearly sinking her nails into her own skull as she kept screaming for a little longer until her voice finally just gave up.

From there, she threw her head back until it was on top of a pillow. She was alone in the brightly lit room, ignoring all of the elegant furniture inside of it and the red-painted walls that helped bring her mind at ease after a difficult day. This time, the set up of her cabin wasn't going to do much for her since she was dealing with something too rough.

"I vowed never to go back to that world! I…I can't go back there," said Jade. "Not after what they did to me. Not after everything that's happened."

Jade's memories began to betray her as she thought back to the time from before she first met Superior Red and Angelus. The story of her life was far dirtier then she was willing to deal with, but it was coming up to the surface against her will. Just knowing that she was to return to her home world was powerful enough to shatter every mental defense that she had built up around herself to protect her from that pain.

Pain always found a way to come to hunt an individual though.

Not even someone as strong willed as Jade could avoid that inevitable truth.

So the memories came to nibble at Jade's ankles.

Her childhood was dark and lonely. She spent so much time as a child treated like an outcast in her own village.

Despite the technology and innovation that the colonists of Terra Venture brought to Mirinoi, Jade's corner of the world remained "primitive". It was a wiling choice that was made to maintain a level of stability that the colonization process never granted when the process occurred on Earth. Learning from the sins of and bleed shed by their forefathers, the Terra Venture colonists granted this bit of mercy to those native Mironians who did not wish to abandon their ways to continue to practice as they had before.

Jade's village considered her to be a bad omen since her birth. She brought death to her mother upon being born with her father soon dying not long after that. She became a burden to the village, where she strived to prove to her Elders that she could be a productive and welcomed member of their community.

Only they had marked her as a cursed child. Jade was ostracized as a child without committing a single crime against the village. No one had been kind to her growing up. All the adults deemed her as an evil creature, their children viewed her as a monster that would bring them nothing but trouble. No one celebrated her birth, no one gave her new clothes, no one welcomed her coming of age, and she was certain that no one would morn her death.

So Jade became an independent creature, wandering off alone in the wilderness to take care of herself. It was in the wilderness that Jade felt her power; her strength not just as a woman but as a human being. Nature brought her warmth, safety, and sustenance where humanity failed her. It was amongst the tress and animals that Jade found her true home.

That loneliness though had froze her heart though, leaving her desperate for a gentle hand that finally came when Superior Red found her after the village abandoned her. The awful plague swept through them, killing nearly everyone in the village and forcing the survivors to flee towards the colonies for treatment. She had been left alone, her arm chained to the ground in order to prevent her from following them and bringing more misfortune upon them.

Jade broke her chains and wandered off alone, again, until Superior Red found her and gave her a true family. He showed her human kindness, something her own people never granted her once because they saw her as a monster, a cursed child.

"I'm not cursed," whispered Jade. "I'm not a monster. I'm not evil. I am me!"

Jade repeated these words over and over again, forcing herself to believe in them in order to keep her power. She chanted these words to keep away the pain in her heart from the scars of the past that kept her chained as she had been when she was younger.

Even after all of these years, she could still feel the cold steel against her flesh as she watched the village survivors leave her one by one.

* * *

Terrorbyte was an Action Commander of the Zangyack Empire that had been sent to this cold stone of a moon that orbited the planet Earth for a specific reason. Rumors had it that there had once been a portal here to a far distance world in a Galaxy far away and the Crown Princess was planning to use this portal to stage an invasion and establish a foothold in that Galaxy, in fact their sensors detected a time-space anomaly just ahead of their position and he advanced with caution with his Centurions towards it. Indeed it was a portal, but a Golden light came down from the skies before them, and standing before them soon where the light had landed was a young man in Gold Armour.

The gold Armour had spike plates shaped like wings coming out of the back of it and pointed shoulder spaulders, the Gauntlets and upper body were a similar plated form and at the center was an embedded kite-shaped Diamond that was the Celestial Armour Stone for this Celestial Armour. The legs of the armour were practically the same plated form except at the heel and back of the foot where it jutted out like a wing. The brown hair of the Guardian was held up by a winged crown, revealing his green eyes, like the Virgo Celestial armour it had a scarf that included a tie-like stand that dangled in front of the main body.

"You're one of the Legendary Celestials, Zadkiel!" gasped Terrorbyte, as he made a motion for his Centurion legion to move forwards. "We shall take you into custody on behalf of the Zangyack Empire."

"No, you won't," stated Zadkiel with a scowl. "And if you wish to pass, you will have to come through me."

Even the Centurions were cautious as they approached and for mechanical foot soldiers they showed a rare abundance for fear in the face of this entity. Zadkiel was one of the three original members of the five Legendary Celestials led by Orphan in the far earliest of the age of Myth and Religion. Orphan had been the Libra Guardian at that time and had set down the very ideas and skills that made a Guardian and therefore set up the standards for the greatest of Celestial Warriors. In those days, it had just been Orphan of Libra, Adam Kadamon of Gemini and Zadkiel of Sagittarius.

Seeing the fear in the foot soldiers, Terrorbyte grew wickedly annoyed. "What are you doing!? If anyone of you backs off, I'll kill you myself!" snarled Terrorbyte, waving his arm in agitation, after a moment's pause his command was answered by action.

"Then come," stated Zadkiel, closing his eyes with a sigh before opening them to watch the lines of Centurions approach. "Your fate shall be the same."

Just before coming into range to make accurate shots at Zadkiel, they were answered with a punch causing a blast of Celestial energy, by the time the light cleared Terrorbyte only saw the wreckage of the Centurions that had been under his command and a Zadkiel who was lowering his fist into a relaxed position once more. Terrorbyte growled deep in his throat as he calculated exactly what Zadkiel had just done.

"Can his fists move faster than the speed of light?" muttered Terrorbyte, as he considered the possibilities. "But aren't Celestials only able to cut the heavens with their fists and break the ground with their kicks?"

"That is a newborn Celestial," stated Zadkiel with a bored expression.

"Doesn't matter, Centurions are a dime in a dozen and there are only five Legendary Celestials!" sneered Terrorbyte, but Zadkiel was unfazed as many more Centurions appeared.

"My master, was the very first Celestial, who fought for Freedom, Independence and Justice for all above anyone else as the Libra Guardian. Orphan. He crafted the abilities of each Guardian and set down exactly what the symbolism of protecting the Celestial Palace meant," announced Zadkiel. "He is long retired, but the abilities of Sagittarius and his will... I inherited them!"

"That bullshit doesn't matter!" snarled Terrorbyte as he begun a charge, the Centurions attacking with him.

Zadkiel first opened up with the 'Infinity Break' ability, launching countless darts made of pure light which pierced through the Centurions legions closing in from the sides and forcing the survivors to clump together around the Action Commander who swung his own fist at Zadkiel. Zadkiel had expected this however as the wings of his armour extended with clanking of a moving metal-like sound as he took off into the air and kicked Terrorbyte in the face causing it to go grumbling backwards into the Centurions following him.

As Terrorbyte stood to launch a renewed attack however, Zadkiel decided to end it as he landed and punched forward with a blue Celestial glow and an outline of gold reflecting from his Armour's power, from his right fist blazed a blast of golden energy that mowed down everything in front of it. This ability that he called "Atomic Thunderbolt", utterly erased the Centurions and Terrorbyte gave one last scream before he too was erased from reality by this destructive force moving faster than light.

"Not even a challenge," sighed Zadkiel, a scowl on his face. "Only a Legendary Celestial, it seems, can best another Legendary Celestial in combat."

And Zadkiel allowed his memories to slip back into more peaceful days when the Five Legendary Celestials fought wars against many Pagan gods who, with their own little realms bound to them, had attempted to become the chief God by dominating all others. One-by-one they had challenged the Creator and one-by-one they were hunted back to their own realms. Their realms and followers destroyed with their own deaths with powerful relics retrieved and power belonging to these deities assimilated by the Creator.

There had been five of them, Orphan had been the first and soon Adam Kadamon had joined them, Halaliel had been created and then birthed Zadkiel. After Zadkiel had been chosen as the Sagittarius Guardian, his 'mother' had become the Virgo Guardian, and the fifth Guardian had been a certain Celestial remembered vividly as Satan who became the Guardian of Ophiuchus.

Orphan had been the greatest warrior, the perfect warrior, his body defined into a living weapon and containing six pairs of Celestial weapons in his armour: two Swords, two Shields, two Tridents, two Tonfas, two Nunchuks, and two Triple-section staffs.

Adam Kadamon was so powerful, and mentally unstable at the time, that he was often stated to have a power level that decimated the Pagan gods that they fought.

Halaliel was the seat of serenity, the decisions he made and the actions he made were totally thought out. His massive God-level power combined with the unique abilities of the Virgo Guardian made him one of the strongest among the Guardians.

Satan had been an oddball. He had started his reign with people frowning at the Ophiuchus Guardian and its temple. The fools felt it to be easy to conquer, but none had survived trespassing within those Dark halls since he had come to be.

And finally, Zadkiel himself was legendary for his brutal honesty and his heroism to the point where he enjoyed battle for the sake of it...so long as it was against a worthy opponent. Zadkiel's true curse was that he had been created with the exact purpose of being a living weapon capable of killing and harming Pagan Gods with his fists alone.

* * *

Watching as the Action Commander was blown to bits and sensing the colossal disturbance from the moon, Glory felt joyous to see that she provoked such a reaction from the Celestials. She wanted them to know that she was a part of the game and she was a player that would not be ignored.

Yahweh and Wyatt watched the monitors, watching the nuclear display of power that came from the moon as Zadkiel fulfilled his duties. The two of them turned to Glory and saw just how funny she felt all of this was. She didn't seem to care at all that one of her soldiers had fallen in battle.

Glory kicked her leg over the other as she leaned back on her chair. She held up a glass of wine to her lips, smirking as she turned to the Centurion that controlled the helm. "Set a course for Illium," said Glory. "The street trash on that world is getting too uppity for my liking. We need to crush their little rebellion before we can dominate the Earth."

"Are you sure you wish to abandon the Earth, Glory? The Space Pirates have left the planet and have set course for Mirinoi, now is the time we should strike one or the other," advised Yahweh.

Glory took a sip from her glass before leaving it empty on a tray that one of her minions held up. She turned towards Yahweh with a rather annoyed look on her face as she did so. "Did you forget that the domination that we have over SPD is fragile?" said Glory. "Illium is where SPD's headquarters is. SPD is upping their attacks on our forces so we need to finish them off before they have the opportunity to join all of these rebel forces and fight against the Empire."

Sensing an opening, Yahweh decided to push now that he could get away from this creature. He stepped closer towards her station, bowing at her. "Then allow Wyatt and myself to go after the Rangers," said Yahweh. "It would be our pleasure to vaporize them for you."

Nodding her head, she didn't bother to question him. "Go then," said Glory. "I'll crush what remains of the Space Police."

Yahweh grabbed Wyatt by the arm, dragging him out from the bridge. He kept things silent as he didn't want to risk Glory finding out about what he had planned.

* * *

The Galactic Galleon raced across the stars faster than most vessels out there in the universe. Despite its speed, it still took about three days for the Rangers to arrive to Mirinoi. The ship drifted out from deep space to reach the planet that had once been part of the Lost Galaxy. It was there that a new Greater Power awaited them to be mastered and used in the fight against the forces of evil.

The ship made anchor on land, reaching a point of interest that the Rangers felt would ensure that they mastered the Greater Power as quickly as possible. Their destination was the village where the Quasar Sabers had been struck into stone, waiting for the day that a group of heroes would pull them out from the stone to become the Lost Galaxy Rangers. It was in this tiny village, untouched by the progress of colonization that the pirates would make their first rounds on the planet.

Jade felt anxious ass her feet touched the ground last. She pulled her coat closer to her as she witnessed the familiar surroundings of her home planet. The trees were as tall as ever and the scent of the world was one that made chills run down her spine. The beauty of her world was something that missed deeply, but the scars of the past were still haunting her even as she started to walk forward to rejoin her group.

Everyone looked around the village, not sure of what they were expecting to find here.

The group broke apart to make room for all the ground that they needed to cover. Tomas followed Chris and Leona into a separate corner of the village, while Mika teamed up with Jett and Scout. Jade was alone as she ventured deeper into the village as she wanted nothing more than to get the fuck off this planet as soon as possible.

The possibility of unlocking some hidden power within herself wasn't exactly much to make her willing to stay a moment longer. The Captain tried to keep herself as well composed as possible though for the sake of her crew and the mission.

Jade entered a corner of the village that didn't seem remarkable at all, but her instincts were pushing her there. She was silent as she stepped over a fallen branch when she heard something from behind her. It sounded like twigs snapping, which was enough to set her pirate instincts off as she reached into her coat to pull out her Pirate Pistol.

Spinning around, Jade found herself facing a man that she had never seen before in her life. She had her pistol pointed at him as she took in his looks, finding a rather attractive man that was probably in his mid to late forties. His skin was lightly tanned from his work outside, he was bulky but the muscles were slowly turning to fat, and his dark hair was starting to fall off. What was more surprising though was that he appeared to be injured as he held onto his side. When his arm moved a bit, Jade noticed a patch that marked he was part of the Terra Venture colony, which helped her to recognize that he was Mike Corbett.

"Run!" shouted Mike. "They're…they're coming!"

Jade raised an eyebrow at him as she tried to figure out what he meant by that. She was in for a surprise though when she felt a dangerous amount of energy rising up in the area. She turned her head to the side, seeing a colossal blast of energy coming straight at her.

Moving fast, Jade managed to step out of the way, but the power was too great to be ignored. The blast still managed to clip her and was powerful enough to raise her up into the air, dragging her away from the area. Her screams alerted her crew to the coming danger which helped them to gather towards the spot where she had been attacked as she disappeared into the forest.

The others came together as Mike slowly carried himself towards them before dropping near an abandoned hut. The Rangers went towards him first, while attempting to figure out what attacked Jade.

Jett recognized Mike quickly enough has he explained that he was the Magna Defender. That helped them to assume he was going to give them the Lost Galaxy Rangers' Greater Power, but they had bigger things to deal with at the moment.

"Who did this to you?" asked Leona.

"They did," Mike said, pointing off to the side before passing out.

Everyone looked to see a group of thirteen figures that they didn't expect to see. The Rangers got up to their feet, gathering together to see that they were far from being alone.

Emerging from the forest was thirteen Power Rangers that all came from different generations. At the front of the pack was Princess Red Samurai Ranger. The Magna Defender and Blue Senturion were with it too. The White Mystic Ranger, the Wolf Warrior, Green Spirit Ranger, Cyan Spirit Ranger, Black Spirit Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior, Shadow Ranger, Kat Ranger, and Sentinel Knight were at the back of the pack. Mika mumbled about finding the other missing Ranger Keys, which meant that this was a major trap and that Angelus was behind this one.

Scout took the liberty of putting himself at the front of the group as he brought out his Galactic Cellular and Ranger Key. "We're going to have to fight our way out of this one," he said to the group. "Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!" He inserted his Ranger Key into his Morpher to transform into the Gold Ranger.

"Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!" shouted the rest of them.

Mike regained consciousness long enough to see that they had morphed into Ranger form. He smirked a bit now that he saw that the Rangers were here to find these evil imposters sent down from an evil monster.

The Rangers split off in order to deal with these Ranger Keys as individuals.

Pink Ranger took on the three Spirit Rangers since he had mastered the powers of the Jungle Fury Rangers, while Yellow Ranger took on the Black Lion Warrior and Green Chameleon Warrior. Green Ranger had to face the Wolf Warrior and White Mystic Ranger, while Blue Ranger had to face Blue Senturion and Sentinel Knight. Silver Ranger provoked Shadow Ranger and Kat Ranger, while Gold Ranger battled Princess Red Samurai Ranger and the Magna Defender.

The fighting got out of hand quickly enough.

Yellow Ranger avoided a blast of green energy from the Green Chameleon Warrior before seeing one of its sais coming at her head. She grabbed her Pirate Cutlass to block those attacks only to have Black Lion Warrior coming out to strike her from the shadows. She avoided that attack by moving quickly, but that only provoked the Chameleon Warrior to come closer towards her. She knew that the best way to deal with these two was to finish them off quickly.

As the two tried to slam their fists into her body, she rolled out of the way before arming herself with her Pirate Pistol. She pointed it at the Green Chameleon Warrior first, blasting at it as many times as she could until it finally broke apart and became a Ranger Key again. With that one done, she turned her attention onto the Black Lion Warrior that was charging at her. She raised her Pirate Cutlass up into the air, swinging it forward to unleash a band of yellow energy that struck it with full force, turning it back into a Ranger Key as well.

Pink Ranger swatted the Black Spirit Ranger back just as Cyan Spirit Ranger and Green Spirit Ranger grabbed him by his shoulder. They dragged him back, flinging him across the village until he crashed into a nearby tree. Black Spirit Ranger armed himself with his Jungle Fan as the other two were armed with the Jungle Mace and Shark Sword. They charged at him, threatening his life as they were ready to kill him.

With his back pressed between a hard place, Pink Ranger knew that the only way to beat them was to tap into his Animal Spirit. He took in a deep breath as he embraced the training he underwent with Dominic until he could feel it pressing to the surface. He clenched his fist as he pushed himself forward just as the Spirit Rangers tried to ambush him. The Crane Spirit emerged from his body and immediately sprang towards the Spirit Rangers, wrapping its wings around them to release a bright ray of light that consumed them all. The light was powerful enough to revert them back into Ranger Keys, while he dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

Green Ranger had two Pirate Pistols in her hand as she dodged the incoming attacks from Wolf Warrior and White Mystic Ranger. She had to; literally, dodge fire and ice in order to not get herself blown up into bits. She found herself surrounded by the powers of two, powerful sorcerers which meant she was going to have to think a little differently to escape this one.

The Ranger didn't have much time as Wolf Warrior came up to surprise her, swinging its broadsword at her with a fiery aura around it. Green Ranger dodged the hit though and used all the strength she had to jump above its head, firing two fully charged blasts of green energy from her pistols to strike Wolf Warrior from above that were powerful enough to revert it back into a Ranger Key. White Mystic Ranger came forward, swinging its Snow Staff at her, but Green Ranger sidestepped out of the way to avoid getting hit. She then brushed the staff aside before holding one pistol up to the face of her opponent, blasting it several times until it too reverted back into a Ranger Key.

Blue Ranger had traded weapons with Green Rangers as he took on Blue Senturion and Sentinel Knight. He swung at them both with his Pirate Cutlasses, blocked their hits so to keep himself from getting cut into bits. He used all of his strength to push them back until he noticed that Sentinel Knight was the one who had lowered its guard the most.

Swinging one of his cutlasses forward, Blue Ranger hurled a blast of blue energy at Sentinel Knight that struck with full force. The attack was powerful enough to turn it back into a Ranger Key, leaving only Blue Senturion behind to fight. The two met in the middle again with Blue Ranger holding back his opponent with one of his cutlasses. Twisting his second one around, Blue Ranger struck Blue Senturion with all the might that he could muster up in order to revert it back into a Ranger Key as well.

Silver Ranger had to fend off the attacks of Shadow Ranger and Kat Ranger. It was remotely challenging to do since he was a pirate fighting two, police officers, but he managed to pull the rabbit out of his hat. He guarded himself well from Shadow Ranger's saber with his Silver Trident. He twisted himself around to disarm Shadow Ranger just as Kat Ranger came behind him, swinging its fists at him to stun him.

That didn't happen though as Silver Ranger was able to protect himself well enough. He blocked Kat Ranger's attack by using his trident for interference. He swung the weapon over his back to use the leverage to slash Kat Ranger across the chest, hard enough to revert it back into a Ranger Key, while Shadow Ranger was back in business. Shadow Ranger tried to smother him by getting its sword around his neck, but Silver Ranger wasn't about to let that one happen. Silver Ranger spun his Silver Trident around until it was converted into its blaster mode before dropping to the ground to avoid getting hit then opening fire on Shadow Ranger until he shot it enough times to turn it back into a harmless Ranger Key.

Further off, Gold Ranger was busy as he was facing off against his two Ranger Keys as well. Princess Red Samurai Ranger swung its Spin Sword at him with Magna Defender joining on the assault by thrusting its sword towards his chest. Gold Ranger tried to suck in his gut to avoid the attacks of the sword-wielding Ranger Keys from piercing him in the chest. He pulled his Golden Radiance out from behind to provide an added defense measure to save his skin.

The swords came down on him again, but this time he was able to block them with his pitchfork. He pressed on, pushing them with all his might to send them stumbling back a bit before switching it around into its blaster form to provide some added assistance. He shot at the two Ranger Keys to lower their defenses further before flipping his weapon back into its pitchfork form to finish them off. He clenched his Golden Radiance as tightly as he could before swinging it across, unleashing two, golden bands of energy that struck the two of them with full force, reverting them back into being plain old Ranger Keys.

With that assault taken care of, the Rangers turned their attentions back on Mike who was starting to get back up on his feet. He mumbled something about being attack by a guy named Angelus, which helped to affirm what they had all suspected. They recovered the Ranger Keys of the Extra Heroes, bringing them together to add to the collective of power that they had gathered so far as they contacted Alpha to transport Mike to the ship and also begin searching for their missing captain.

* * *

Awakening on a cold field, Jade started to twitch a bit as she finally regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered was seeing Mike Corbett before getting hit by some crazy energy attack. Her head was ringing some, but she could swear she heard explosions going off in the distance, which led her to believe that her crew was under attack.

Her first instincts were to jump to her feet and go regroup with her team, but she couldn't do that. For one, her head was still ringing so that made it difficult to get up but she also had to deal with something else getting on her nerves. It was like her nose was burning, which was something she's never experienced before, but it was annoying the fuck out of her.

The sounds of twigs cracking went ignored by Jade when a hand reached out to pull her up to her feet. Jade felt something powerful grab hold of her, which made her panic as she turned her head to the side to see that it was Illyria that had her hands on her. The Ancient Daimon had her head tilted to the left a bit with her blue highlights peaking out of her dark, wavy mess.

"We killed your ancestors back in my day," said Illyria, "before you started to reproduce like cockroaches. You've grown too plentiful. I'm sure the universe wouldn't miss one of you."

"Do play nice, Illyria, darling."

Angelus showed up behind his partner with a cocky grin on his face as he noticed the pissed off look that was taking form on Jade's face. It was rather entertaining for him as he took hold of her cheek, pulling at it a little bit. "How are you doing, Jadey!" said Angelus. "I have missed you so much, little girl! I was just telling Illyria the other day that we needed to set up a playdate."

Shaking off the last of the ringing, Jade was through with this game. She kicked Illyria in the chest to get the Daimon to back the fuck off of her. Illyria tossed Jade to the ground as she clenched onto her stomach, while Angelus went over to Jade to grab her again. This time though, Jade was ready so she swatted Angelus's hand away from her and swung her right hook at his jaw.

Her fist connected with his jaw, causing it to snap to the left a bit. Angelus appeared to be sincerely stunned by her attack, but didn't allow it to overwhelm him. The Alpha spat out some blood before he shot another grin in Jade's direction as she rolled further way from him.

"Now, that's not nice, Jade," said Angelus. "After all, why do you hope to accomplish by being violent when you have nothing to protect yourself with." Sticking his hand into his leather coat, Angelus pulled out her Ranger Key and Pirate Cellular. He held them both in one hand as his grin grew wider when he noticed the terror in her eyes. "I kind of pocketed them from you while you were unconscious. I hope that you don't mind after all the trouble I went through to lure you here."

Jade wanted to grab her Morpher and Ranger Key back, but she knew that Angelus and Illyria had the upper hand right now. Without even some support from her teammates, she needed to be craftier if she was to get those back before they could really do some damage.

Angelus stuffed them back into his pocket as he realized that Jade appeared to be a little defeated. "That's better," said Angelus. "Isn't life so much easier when you're not hitting me?" The Alpha Vampire started to take some steps closer towards her as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You know, I thought it would be a little more difficult to bring you here. I figured attacking a Lost Galaxy Ranger would lure you out into the open. Plus, I thought if I was lucky enough I could steal his Greater Power away like I did to the others." Raising his hand up, Angelus showed off three golden orbs in his hands, each baring a different emblem. They sparkled in the light, causing Jade to realize that he wasn't kidding. "I've taken away three Greater Powers from your predecessors, the Sun Vulcan Ranger, Changeman Rangers, and Maskman Rangers. Since I was feeling so generous too, I sent the Ranger Keys of the Extra Rangers to battle your friends, while I deal with you personally."

"How generous of you," Jade said as she eyed the Greater Powers in Angelus's hands.

Sensing this, Angelus made the golden orbs disappear from sight. They were sent back to the safety of the Aquila where Jade couldn't hope to reach them. "Now, now Jade, no need to get jealous," he told her. "Let's see how much fun it will be to extract your Greater Power out from you!"

Illyria rejoined Angelus as the pair tried to grab Jade.

Never being one to just give up, Jade chose to fight instead. Even if she didn't have any powers to back her up, she wasn't about to let them take advantage of her.

Jade swung her fists at them, but the advantage was against her. She was taking on two, powerful beings that weren't about to be easily defeated. She had to be tougher than she ever had before, which wasn't something easy to do since she was bound by human limitations.

Illyria pushed Jade's arms up into the air to expose a weak point. The Daimon struck Jade in the chest with the palm of her hand. This knocked the air out of Jade's chest to leave her open for Angelus to smack her across the face. The blow struck her hard, nearly knocking her off her feet when Angelus came at her again by this time kicking her in the chest.

The blunt blow sent Jade flying across the forest until she crashed into a nearby tree. The impact should've snapped her spine and left her for dead, but she was fortunate enough to survive the crash.

Well, not just fortunate, but there was reason for that.

Jade felt her head ringing again, which meant some pain for her as she tried to pull herself back together. Only that was a fight that wouldn't be so easy to win, which led to some trouble for her. She found herself slowly being drained as her strength was starting to fail her as Illyria and Angelus was coming towards her.

Breaking a tree in half, Illyria tossed the tree to Angelus who caught it with ease. He swung it over his shoulder, hardly showing any sign of stress as he raised it up to show Jade what he'd use to beat her to death.

Jade's knees went weak as she fell to the ground with the last of her resistance breaking at her feet. The ground was collapsing all around her in a way that made her feel utterly weak as Angelus was coming closer and closer by the second. She knew she wouldn't make it out of this battle, not without something that could make her into something more.

What she needed to be was no longer afraid because the planet, Mirinoi, was willing to answer her prayers.

"You are nothing, Jade," said Angelus as he lifted the tree above his head. "You are beyond insignificant in this cosmic game!"

Despite his big talk, Angelus knew just how wrong he was in all of this. If Jade embraced her full potential then she could break free from this trap and become stronger for it. If only, Angelus felt that her time was up as he prepared to crush her skull.

The ringing in Jade's head cleared away at that moment as she felt the will to survive push through all doubt she had. She lifted her head up, tossing her hair back as a new sense of clarity pushed to the surface so to spare her of the misfortune. The air around her came into Jade's being, pushing a sense of self into her body that she never felt possible before.

It felt like a thousand voices were going off all at once. She felt a deeper connection to Mirinoi then she had ever felt before. Now, she understood why her village had been so afraid of her. It was because she was Cursed! She was cursed with a destiny that marked her as one above others. She was part of a long legacy of warriors; her complicated birth was proof that she was one of them.

The Slayer.

Jade felt strength coursing throughout her being as the planet's spirit reached out to her, marking her with the destiny she was always meant to have. She was a Slayer, the Slayer! She was a Champion that had long protected Mirinoi from all the wicked forces that had threatened it. The Slayer had been replaced by the Quasar Sabers when the swords were forged and used to protect the planet, but the Slayer spirit had always remained behind. Jade was the first Slayer to take a breath in centuries.

The tree was coming at her when Jade finally snapped out of it once she embraced the power that had been within her all this time. She sprung up to her feet, launching her fist up into the air with enough strength behind her now that she cracked the tree apart. Angelus was astonished to see this happen, while Jade felt herself boiling with strength as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Whose insignificant now?" asked Jade as she was now back on her feet.

Both the Slayer and a Ranger, Jade charged into a fight against Angelus and Illyria. The first on her list was the Alpha Vampire that was nearest to her. Angelus swung his fists at her, but Jade was moving faster than before. She weaved passed all of his attacks before finally moving in for the kill against him. She threw her fist up into the air, striking Angelus in the jaw with enough force that he sprung up into the air and was thrown across the forest.

Illyria came at her next with Jade just as determined as before to defeat her opponent. The powers of a Champion were behind her as Jade jumped over the split tree to avoid Illyria's kick. Jade landed on her feet, perfectly, before spinning around to strike the Daimon in the back. Illyria was pushed forward a bit, stumbling around until she crashed into a tree. Jade got behind her where she grabbed the Daimon by her head and smashing her face into the bark. The blows went on for a bit before Jade threw Illyria's bloody face back to the ground just as Angelus was getting back up on his feet.

"Well," said Angelus, "it looks like you've finally awakened, Killer."

Heaving, Jade felt just like that as she prepared herself to take on this monster again.

* * *

Eve watched as a Slayer awakened; the first one to awaken in centuries. It was rather amusing for her to see Jade fighting all her heart out against Angelus and Illyria. She smiled at the humor of it all before turning her sights back onto her sons. Zen Aku, Serrator, Darkonda, and Kamdor arrived behind their mother as they awaited further orders.

She kept quiet about things for a moment more before finally turning back to the fight. She could sense the other Rangers had found the location of their leader and were heading in their direction. Not liking an unfair fight, she snapped her fingers to catch her sons' attention to the particular assignment she had for them.

"Do something about the Rangers," said Eve. "I would hate to see Angelus and Illyria caught up in more than they can chew."

Not hesitating to follow her commands, the Alpha Monsters jumped into the fray just as the Rangers managed to break free through the woods.

Meanwhile, Jade was busy fending off Angelus and Illyria's attacks. She managed to disable them both now that she had embraced her Slayer side to steal back her Morpher and Ranger Key to where she could defend herself better if she had the opportunity.

Angelus and Illyria were pushed back when Jade got to hit them with a good blow to their faces. She had to give them the old one-two, keeping them from getting any closer to her just as the Alphas started to approach them.

Jade found herself surrounded, which was not a pleasant thing at all. She would've gotten herself crushed by the surrounding forces had her team not finally shown up to run some interference. The six Rangers grabbed an Alpha or Illyria, keeping them away from Jade long enough to regroup and pick herself back up off her feet.

"Now would be a good time to morph!" shouted Gold Ranger as he held Angelus back.

"Get your ass back in the game, Jade!" shouted Yellow Ranger as she fought Zen Aku.

"The sooner, the better!" shouted Blue Ranger as he fought Serrator.

"Please now, Captain Marvelous!" shouted Pink Ranger as he fought Darkonda.

"Hurry up, babe!" shouted Green Ranger as she fought Kamdor.

"For real, Jade! We're not playing around here!" said Silver Ranger as he fought Illyria.

A stream of energy came down from above as Eve entered the scene now with a smug look on her face. The Mother-Of-All-Monsters was coming after Jade, looking for a rumble against the new Slayer. Jade smirked as she retrieved her coat from the ground and put it back on herself. "Well, I can indulge your guys since you asked so nicely!" she shouted. "Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!" Inserting her Ranger Key into her Pirate Cellular, Jade transformed into the Red Ranger and took charge into battle.

Red Ranger started to shoot at Eve with her Pirate Pistol, causing the Monster Mother to pull a guard up over herself to bock the attack. Eve was ready when Red Ranger got closer, this time with her Pirate Cutlass that she swung at the monster's head. Eve grabbed the blade at its sharpest end with her resilient skin helping to protect her from losing her hand from such a move. Red Ranger tried to put more pressure on the Mother-Of-All-Monsters in order to get submission out of her.

Eve remained strong though as she found herself enjoying how powerful the Red Ranger had become in a matter of minutes. "Someone is finally embracing her true self," said Eve. "But will it be enough to stop us? Now that you know Angelus has Greater Powers of his own at his disposal and the Empire is increasing their attacks, will it be enough to save your friends?"

"I will have to be," said Red Ranger, "because I can't stand freaks like you!"

Red Ranger broke free from Eve's grip then launched her head forward for a head butt. The blow came as a surprise to Eve with the helmet helping to almost break the monster's nose. Eve felt some blood coming out of her nose as she felt a stronger desire to beat this Ranger to a pulp.

The feelings were very mutual too.

Scattered explosions went off in the forest as it was cleared out into a field. The Rangers ran away from the onslaught of the Alphas, Illyria, and Eve.

Pink Ranger scooted away as Darkonda attempted to attack him head on. He had to move quickly to avoid the Alpha Wraith's attacks, which he was successful in doing. Guarding his torso with his Pirate Cutlass, Pink Ranger was able to repel Darkonda's sword and pushed the monster back a few inches so that he had room to kick him in the arm.

Green Ranger did a tuck and roll maneuver as she avoided Kamdor's incoming attack. The energy blast would've easily ripped her apart, but she used her agility to her advantage as she got back her bearings to arm herself with her Pirate Pistol. She tried to by herself some more time by firing a few shots at the Alpha Shapeshifter to keep him distracted a bit.

Blue Ranger twisted his Pirate Cutlass around to his back to guard himself from Serrator's attack. The Alpha Chimera was vicious about trying to rip the Ranger apart, but he resisted the monster's attacks and came back swinging. The Ranger swung his cutlass around to disarm the Alpha before shooting at him with his Pirate Pistol to provide an added sting.

Yellow Ranger did a backflip away from Zen Aku to provide herself with a little more space for her latest move. She pulled out her Pirate Anchor and swung it around before flinging it at the Alpha Werewolf to catch him by the arm. She took out her Pirate Cutlass next as she charged at him, willing to meet him for a head on collision that not even he expected to happen.

Gold Ranger fended off Angelus's attack rather well with his Golden Radiance. The Alpha Vampire showed off his fangs in attempt to scare off the newbie, but the Ranger didn't show even the slightest bit of fear. Gold Ranger held himself well as he repelled Angelus and swung his pitchfork at him.

Silver Ranger jumped over Illyria's head as he carried his Silver Trident with him. He tried his hardest to avoid the Ancient Daimon's reach, but he was finding that difficult to do since she was a spry, little thing. Illyria spun her body around, attempting to kick the Ranger in the fact, but Silver Ranger had seen that move before and was able to find a way to dodge it before he got a face full of demon foot.

Red Ranger was still caught in a dance with Eve as she carried her Pirate Pistol and Pirate Cutlass with her. The Mother-Of-All-Monsters wasn't about to make things easy for Red Ranger as she wanted to show what happens to those that played with her. Still reeling from the rush of her newfound Slayer powers, Red Ranger was willing to keep playing with Eve as she showed no signs of surrendering just yet. The two danced away from each other in perfect sync as Red Ranger tried to get the better of her foe with lunges and slashes, but Eve was outstanding in avoiding her opponent's attacks.

The fighting continued for quite a time. The match was too evenly in favor now even with Eve's presence on the battlefield. The Rangers were growing stronger, but they still wouldn't be a match against the Mother-Of-All-Monsters at her full power. The same rule would apply to Illyria as well if only she wasn't limited by the human vessel she was trapped in.

Fists were thrown, kicks were landed, and words were spilt as the fighting ran on for a while longer. Neither force showed any signs of giving up, which paved the way for a third party to intervene on the match.

Golden bolts of lightning descended from the sky, forcing all parties to part ways. The Rangers were on one side of the imaginary line, while the villains were on the other. Eve lifted her head up first, smirking as she knew exactly what was going on in this particular scene.

The lightning bolts gathered into a single spot with two figures emerging from them. Yahweh and Wyatt made their arrival to Mirinoi, and in Yahweh fashion, they were making their grand entrance to the battlefield. Their presence alone was a disruption that meant that the events were about to drastically change before all parties present.

Yahweh was all smirks as usual as he held up his Guardian Stone to transform with all eleven of his weapons contained at his back. The Libra Armour covered him from head to toe, while Wyatt followed his lead to summon the Aries Armour to him with the most notable freature being the ram horns on his shoulders.

The Rangers had a flashback that wasn't so pleasant for them as they remembered what happened the last time that they saw them in the Armour. Even Angelus seemed to be a little nervous as he pushed himself in the back of the crowd since he knew how dangerous Guardian Armour could be. Illyria wasn't a fool either as she took her Daimon ass to the back of the line.

Before Yahweh had the chance to make a proclamation about why they were here, he began to notice that Wyatt was heaving a bit. An eyebrow was raised as Yahweh tried to provoke an answer to Wyatt's strange behavior when he noticed the young man's eyes glowing red.

"Fucking hell," whispered Yahweh. "Why can't any of my operations be flawless?"

All Yahweh wanted to do was to destroy some monsters and play with the Rangers a bit. It would be fun and provide him with some entertainment before Glory unleashed her shit storm on the universe. But now his mate was losing control of his sanity due to the problems that came with using Guardian Armour. Wyatt wasn't in full control of the power yet, which meant his stupid ass was going to get them into unnecessary trouble.

Blue Ranger was also able to notice something significantly off about his brother. It wasn't making any sense to him, especially since his brother was notorious about being in complete control of his powers.

In attempt to reign in some of the crazy, Yahweh tried to grab Wyatt by the arm. This, however, provoked a violent reaction from Wyatt as he pushed his mate's hand away from him with a hostile growl escaping from his throat. The act of dominance came as a surprise to Yahweh as he saw this as a direct threat to his authority in their partnership.

"Do you really need me to beat your ass, Wyatt?" said Yahweh.

Wyatt was boiling as he was heaving at Yahweh. The power was starting to seriously go to his head more so then usual as he tried to grab the Old One by the collar of his Armour. "You listen to me, Yahweh!" growled Wyatt as the power boiled over. He was so close about grabbing hold of Yahweh when a golden streak of light struck him hard. Before any of them could blink, Wyatt was gone as a golden trail of light was all that remained.

A slight chuckle escaped from Yahweh's throat as he knew exactly what was going on. "I'm listening," said Yahweh before he gave up that one. He could sense another Guardian's hand in the mess, which allowed Yahweh the freedom to set his attention onto more interesting things. He spun around to see the Rangers and the Alphas shaking in their boots, while Eve was fighting the urge to grin. "Now, I do suppose it's my turn to display my powers. You didn't get the chance to see them the last time we played together!"

Gathering an orb of divine energy between his palms, Yahweh kept the orb at a significantly smaller scale then he would against the typical foe. He wanted to show the Rangers in particular just what type of cosmic affair that they were getting themselves involved in. The best way to display that power was to vaporize a few test subjects that had fulfilled their duty. It was time to just that as Eve nodded her head, making herself stand out a little more than the rest of their party.

Yahweh hurled the energy forward, releasing a mere fraction of his Guardian powers forward. The orb rocketed against the clearing where it was headed straight for Eve. However, the Alphas weren't about to allow that to happen, with the exception of Angelus since he knew what his mother had in store.

Zen-Aku, Serrator, Darkonda, and Kamdor stepped into the path of Yahweh's attack. The orb of raw energy struck the four Alphas in an instant, triggering a contained but devastating explosion. The raw power behind Yahweh's attack left the Alphas without any shields or resistance to his power. In an instant, the Alphas were vaporized right before their sight with nothing at all left behind but the memory that they existed.

It took about a minute for Eve to fake a semblance of concern for her sons. She had spent the moment looking at her nails to make sure that they weren't broken before picking her head up a bit. "Oh no," she said, faking a concerned voice. "My sons are gone. Damn you, Loki! I shall get you back for this." A smirk formed on her face as she realized how terrible of an acting job she did. Oh well, at least her sons had fulfilled their purpose and their deaths weren't in vain.

Disappearing from sight, Eve returned to the Aquila to plot her next move.

Yahweh couldn't help but to chuckle to as Eve's comedic performance. He cracked his knuckles as he set his sights onto the Rangers now. "Let's see how far I can bend you until you break," he said in an amused tone. He raised his hand up then flicked it to the side to create a supernatural grip on the Rangers that dragged them all along the clearing. He did this for some time before he raising them up into the air and kept them suspended there. "Know this, Rangers, you are getting involved in dangerous politics. Emperor Titan has decided that you are no good to him dead. He wants you all captured instead of killed because he feels that you represent something that he wants to get his hands on. So kudos to you for getting up there."

The look of pain that the Rangers had behind their helmets was rather precious to Yahweh. He wouldn't legitimately hand the Rangers over to Titan since they were far too valuable to the Celestials in the role that they played. Still, Yahweh needed to make things clear to the Rangers just how powerless they were against these gods that they were poking at.

Dropping the Rangers, unceremoniously, on the ground, Yahweh felt that he was done teaching the lesson to them. He could see that he put the fear of the Creator into them so he figured he'd allow Angelus and Illyria to deal with the rest.

Plus, Yahweh needed to reign his crazy mate back in before he did anything obscenely stupid.

"Until next time, Rangers," said Yahweh as he flickered away in a golden trail of light.

The clearing was nearly empty now with four dead bodies and two missing faces. The Rangers were barely starting to get back up on their feet when Angelus and Illyria made their return to the scene without having any scars from the fight against Yahweh. The Rangers were troubled by it all and were far from behind in the best of shape to fight, particularly Red Ranger since she had been fighting for so long.

Even with all that Slayer power she had now, her batteries were getting low. "Do you think you can lead them?" she asked Blue Ranger. "I don't have enough strength to keep it up another round. I need a break."

Blue Ranger nodded his head as he understood the lead that he needed to take. He pressed down on the buckle to retrieve a Ranger Key that would be perfect for the occasion that would serve to honor their leader and Veteran Ranger that they were defending. "Let's make a show of it then!" shouted Blue Ranger as he held up the Ranger Key of the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger.

Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Silver Ranger all joined him as they took out the Ranger Keys of the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Gold Ranger wanted to shake it up just a bit as he took out one of their newly acquired Ranger Keys. This was the Ranger Key of the Magna Defender, done so in honor of Mike Corbett who Alpha 8 was treating in the Galactic Galleon.

"I'm tired of getting my ass beat so let's reclaim some of our honor!" shouted Yellow Ranger.

"Ranger Change!" shouted Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Silver Ranger. "Go Galactic!"

"Ranger Change! Magna Power!" shouted Gold Ranger.

The light washed all over them all as they morphed into the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Blue Ranger took on the role of the Red Galactic Ranger, Silver Ranger took over as the Blue Galactic Ranger, Yellow Ranger became the Yellow Galactic Ranger, Green Ranger became the Green Galactic Ranger, Pink Ranger became the Pink Galactic Ranger, and Gold Ranger became the Magna Defender.

They were all ready for the rumble as they crouched low, while Red Ranger watched them take charge without her. Angelus hardly looked impressed as he and Illyria went at them without any sign of hesitation.

Splitting up into two groups, Blue Ranger led Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger while Gold Ranger had Silver Ranger and Green Ranger with him. They all embraced the powers of the Lost Galaxy Rangers now that they were on Mirinoi, the home of the Quasar Sabers.

Pulling out the Quasar Sabers from their sheaths helped to push them to the edge. The Rangers all invoked the powers of the Lost Galaxy Rangers, while Gold Ranger channeled the potential of the Magna Defender through the Magna Sword as he threw his black and red cape back.

Blue Ranger stepped towards Angelus, swinging his Quasar Saber at him to unleash an inferno of fiery, red energy at him. The attack got Angelus in the chest just as Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger were coming at him from behind. Yellow Ranger's Quasar Saber was consumed with yellow, electrical energy, while Pink Ranger's Quasar Saber was surrounded by pink, floral energy that they used to hit Angelus in the back. The blunt force of the attack was powerful enough to really leave an impression on him.

Next, Illyria was surrounded as the trio came at her. Gold Ranger gathered starry energy around the Magna Sword, swinging it forward to hit Illyria first. Silver Ranger and Green Ranger were quick to follow his example as their Quasar Sabers were consumed with either a tide of blue energy or a whirlwind of green energy. Their triple attack hit Illyria where it hurt, forcing the Daimon to buckle down some.

Reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms, the Rangers gathered around Red Ranger. But Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger weren't done with their ancient opponents just yet. They still had one more party favor to deliver to end the show.

Reaching into the depths of their powers, they pulled out the Legendary Anchor Keys to invoke their armored forms. Their Galactic Cellulars came to them next as they prepared to morph once more.

"Gold Mode!" shouted Silver Ranger.

"Silver Mode!" shouted Gold Ranger.

The armor appeared, covering their bodies as their weapons transformed into their anchor forms. They marched onward to end the fight, while the rest of the Rangers kept to the sidelines to watch these events unfold.

"Final Wave!" shouted Silver Ranger. "Galactic Legend Dream!"

"Final Wave!" shouted Gold Ranger. "Galactic Legend Clash!"

Rays of gold and silver light rocketed forward to hit Angelus and Illyria head on. The combined might of the two Rangers was powerful enough to really lie a hurting on the wicked duo as they were blown back into the clearing that they helped create.

Angelus didn't like to bow down before no mortal though as he kept to his feet with Illyria doing the same thing. He was really ticked off now as he brushed the blood off of his cheek and raised his index finger up at them. Illyria did something similar as she held up her index finger. They both generated a chain of supernatural energy that they would use to make the Rangers fear what was coming next.

The chain of energy ripped out form their bodies as it rocketed behind them. The Rangers made certain to avoid it as they weren't certain if this was an attack or something else. As it turned out, it was something else. Angelus went through Purgatory, while Illyria went through the Underworld to pull servants out to attack the Rangers. A monster and a Daimon were now freed, in gigantic proportions and hungry for battle.

The duo vanished after that, leaving the Rangers alone with their playmates.

Red Ranger was back on her feet now as she brought out her Pirate Cellular. She flipped it open to make a direct call with Alpha. "We could use the ship about now," said Red Ranger. "We're gonna need the Megazord.

Back in their normal forms, Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger raised their Galactic Cellulars into the air to summon their Zords as well.

In a matter of moments, the Rangers inside the cockpits of their respective Zords as they began the individual Megazord sequences. The Galactic Galleon became the torso of the Megazord with the other four Zords coming together to form Pirate King Megazord. Timeasaur shifted from its Shuttle Mode into its Megazord Mode in order to get in on the fight. Golden Beet Zord did the same as it moved from its Beetle Mode to shift into Megazord Mode.

The three Megazords came together as the monster and Daimon joined forces. The monster was known as the Garuda as it had giant wings that it used to create a giant storm with a hideous face as well that was just hideous. The Daimon was called Bry-Star which was a creature made from pure fire with various stitches all along its body.

Garuda and Bry-Star hurled powerful blasts at the Megazords, hoping to melt away at all defenses in a matter of moments.

The surge of energy was really doing a number on their systems, which was enough to raise some alarms for the Rangers. They rerouted power to compensate from some of their loses, while they tried to reorganize in other ways.

Green Ranger was about to suggest something risky when a flash of light appeared in the cockpit of the Megazord. Five lights descended from above that gently made their way towards the Rangers hands where it took the form of the Lost Galaxy Ranger Keys. "Mike gave us the Lost Galaxy Rangers' Greater Power!" cheered Green Ranger. "This is great!"

"Thank you, Mike," said Red Ranger as she inserted the Ranger Key in. "Let's see what these bad boys can do!" The others followed her example as they inserted the Ranger Keys in.

A burst of light erupted from Pirate King Megazord as it stood in the middle of the three Megazords. The light was powerful enough to cancel out the monster and Daimon's attack, leaving the Rangers safer for a moment. Gold and silver light caressed the three Megazords until the light finally took the form of the Lights of Orion armour that the Galaxy Megazord once bore into battle. Their giant Pirate Cutlass was anointed in a powerful light that began to spread out to the Timeasaur Megazord and Golden Beet Megazord.

"Now this is firepower," said Blue Ranger.

"I can get used to this," said Yellow Ranger.

"Do we test out this new power now?" asked Pink Ranger.

"Of course we do!" shouted Silver Ranger.

"Let's not waste anymore time then!" cheered Gold Ranger.

Pirate King Megazord was first to bat as it split up from the other two Megazords to focus on the monster that Angelus summoned. Garuda tried to attack with an aerial assault, but the Megazord blocked the attack by swinging the giant cutlass at the monster to bring it back down to the ground. "Galactabeast Orion Surge!" shouted the five Rangers. Pirate King Megazord raised its cutlass up into the air with light from the armor beaming forward to consume it in more energy. It swung the cutlass forward, unleashing a full blast of energy that struck the monster to bits and pieces.

Timeasaur Megazord also had a gift to give to the Daimon. Silver Ranger slammed his fists together inside the cockpit as he prepared the next move. "Magna Toro Spinburst!" shouted Silver Ranger. The trident from the Megazord began to split up to form a double lance that spun around rapidly to generate a surge of energy that was flung forward at the Daimon to hit it head on.

Golden Beet Megazord was going to get on the action too, while the Daimon was on its last leg since it survived the Timeasaur's attack. Gold Ranger cracked his knuckles as he geared up for the final blow. "Zenith Centaurus Stratoforce Merger!" shouted Gold Ranger. Golden Beet Megazord raised its twin lances up in the air with the silhouette of the Shark, Rhino, and Phoenix Galactabeasts appearing behind it. The Megazord swung the lances forward, unleashing the powers of these fallen creature to hurling all their fury in a powerful slash attack.

That last attack struck the Daimon hard, ending Bry-Star just as Garuda had been vanquished moments before. The smoke and fire rose up, proving that the Rangers had come out victorious once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt had been dragged away from the previous battlefield into a clearing miles away to minimize the damage that he could do. Wyatt still bore the Aries Armour as he was getting back up on his feet, still boiling mad due to the insane state that he was in.

The golden force that brought him here began to clear up, revealing Zadkiel in his Guardian Armour as the Sagittarius Guardian. Zadkiel didn't look exactly thrilled as he was looking at Wyatt's current state, while readjusting his winged crown. He was even shaking his head as he mumbled something softly under his breath.

"You are blind and mad," Zadkiel said, getting back into the picture. "You are unfit to wear the Armour that you wield."

"You cannot judge me!" shouted Wyatt. "I am a True Vessel for the Celestial, Uriel!"

Zadkiel rolled his eyes as he found it amusing just how blind Wyatt was to the truth about himself. He almost didn't want to burst that bubble since it wasn't his place to do so. He kept the truth to himself then as he took a few more steps towards Wyatt with an angry scowl on his face since this punk still needed to be taught a lesson.

The first lesson came with Zadkiel delivering an upper cut to Wyatt's jaw that sent the mortal flying back. Wyatt went crashing to the ground soon enough with Zadkiel noticing that his Armour was a bit scuffed thanks to Wyatt. Zadkiel would've normally crushed Wyatt's skull in for that, but he felt it was pointless since he still need to keep beating on the punk.

Zadkiel started to wail on Wyatt again once he dragged the youth back up on his feet. He smashed his fists into Wyatt's Armoured body, sending out bursts of golden light that came off from the impact. He took the liberty of just pummeling the mortal for no apparent reason other than the kid needed to get his ass beat.

Well, that and because Orphan sent him to Mirinoi to deal with this problem.

Wyatt didn't want to go down so easily as he tried to fight back. There was only so much that Wyatt could do as he was up against a Legendary Celestial. Zadkiel easily outclassed Wyatt in an almost infinite amount of ways, but his berserker rage was keeping him from seeing just that.

Wyatt tried to punch Zadkiel, but that was always met negatively. Zadkiel slammed his elbow into Wyatt's torso. Despite the protection that the Armour provided, Zadkiel was able to hit with enough blunt force to cause Wyatt a great deal of pain.

Zadkiel drove his elbow into Wyatt's face once more just for the fun of it. He did in part just because he could, not so much because he had a legitimate reason.

Wyatt was still stubborn as he found ways to get back up. He tried hurling a powerful force attack from his Aries Armour, but Zadkiel was far more experienced and was able to neutralize the attack. From there, Zadkiel returned the favor by hurling a powerful force out from his Armour that completely devastated Wyatt.

The force attack sent Wyatt flying in the air, hurling towards the complete opposite end of the clearing. It was rather funny to see as Zadkiel could easily tell that Wyatt was a creature of pride and this assault was an easy way of breaking that prideful nature.

The one-sided fight was so boring to him, leading Zadkiel to yawn as he finally turned back to hear the flapping of wings. Yahweh arrived to the scene with his Armour still on to prepare for any resistance he might have from Wyatt.

"Your mate needs to control himself better, Yahweh," said Zadkiel as he blew the dirt off his knuckles. "I figured Orphan would give you the handbook for that one."

"Unfortunately there isn't one. Orphan has been unable to create one since Samael continues to defy logic and reason," chuckled Yahweh as he approached the unconscious Wyatt. The Aries Armour was dismissed as it returned to its stone form. Yahweh took that in order to prevent any chaotic messes from getting spilled on the clean floor. "Well, I'm sorry that you needed to get involved, Zadkiel. I hadn't expected Wyatt to behave so despicably."

Zadkiel rolled his eyes as he took notice of the mortal. "What did you expect from a boy who thinks he's still a vessel?" said Zadkiel. "How much longer until Uriel realizes that he has been bound in human form? I'm getting rather bored of this little game since we need to awaken our brothers and sisters soon so that they may join us in the war against the Parasitus."

Reaching out to touch Wyatt's face, Yahweh felt that his mate, Uriel, would awaken very soon. Wyatt just needed a little more nudging in the right direction then he'll be there. It would be a glorious day when Wyatt finally opened his eyes and saw himself as Uriel.

* * *

The world of Illium was under a vicious assault as Zangyack ships bombarded the planet, attempting to cripple what remained of Space Patrol Delta's defenses. Over fifty ships were blasting the planet's shields with everything possible with more ships arriving by the hour to add to the ammunition services. The Space Police that had guarded the galaxy for the past ten years was doing everything that it could to resist the Zangyack rule, but its light was crumbling fast.

The Ifrit was a flagship to be reckoned with as Glory finally arrived to the scene.

Glory bore a dangerous smile on her face as she could see a prize waiting to be claimed. Crushing what remained of SPD's defenses would assure the Empire a tactical victory that would leave only the Space Pirates as the greatest mortal threat to the Empire's dominance.

"Prepare the cannons," said Glory to her minions and the Centurions. "We have a world to conquer and flies to swat!"

The Ifrit was buzzing with action as the attack was about to be underway.

* * *

Once again, the fighting was over and now the Rangers welcomed a new Greater Power to their ones that they had already assembled with the added bonus of more Ranger Keys. It was pretty cool to that Jade also gained some serious superpowers since their trip to Mirinoi.

Now that he was out of danger, the Rangers left Mike back on Mirinoi under the care of the Terra Venture colonists. They had the Greater Power of the Lost Galaxy Rangers which meant that him and the other Lost Galaxy Rangers were no longer in danger. But now the Rangers had to deal with the very real threat that other Rangers were in danger now that they were aware that Angelus was in the business of collecting Greater Powers too. The three that he already had in his possession was proof enough of his ambitions with the added bonus of him working with his mother.

The only bright side of this day was that four Alpha Monsters were dead and Wyatt had gone completely out of control to where he might not be a threat for a bit longer. Chris was glad about that last part, but a piece of him was concerned for his brother's health. He tried not to think about it too often but Wyatt was all the family that he did have left, after all.

Strolling into the bridge, noticing that it was slightly dimmer than usual, the Rangers were prepared to celebrate their win as Jade placed the new Ranger Keys into the chest. They were so close to cheering and dancing for their latest triumph when they noticed that there was something wrong with the picture that they were in. The bridge of the Galactic Galleon was eerily quiet in a way that didn't bode well with them.

"Where's Alpha 8?" asked Tomas as he turned a corner.

Mika picked up on this as well as she tried to call out for their robot friend. She leaned over the station that housed the main computer to find that Alpha was there but in shutdown mode. She panicked as Leona joined her, helping in the attempt to reboot their robotic friend.

Chris and Scout turned to see if anyone suspicious was onboard the ship, while Jade armed herself with her weapons. Tomas kept close towards Mika and Leona as they attempted to bring Alpha back online, while Jett started to get these terrifying chills that ran all along his spine until he heard the dangerous flapping of wings.

Everything went silent until they could smell the familiar aroma of hot coffee.

Jett felt everything go cold as he looked up to see a face that he had hoped to never see again sitting at the table. His jaw dropped a bit as he felt a little bit of pee escaping from his bladder, staining his pants as he looked at an unkind face.

Alpha 8 came back online, immediately jumping to his feet as he tried to warn the Rangers of the foreign presence. Only it was too late to do so, the Rangers were all looking in the direction that Jett was looking at to discover Orphan sitting inside the bridge of the Galactic Galleon.

Raising the cup of coffee to his lips, Orphan shot a rather dangerous look at the Rangers as his eyes briefly drifted towards Tomas for a second. The young man didn't notice it at all, but he felt his heart pounding against his chest when he looked at Orphan. The Celestial ignored the look on the boy's face as he focused instead on Jett.

"It seems that we need to have another talk," said Orphan as he took a sip from his cup. "Who do you want me to kill next?"

* * *

In the deepest, darkest depths of the Underworld was a cage constructed to contain the once Fallen Celestial, Luther. It was in this cage that the King of the Dark Lords had spent millennia sealed away after his failed attempt at a coup d'état. The cage had been broken only once and that was due to circumstances set into motion by a force greater than he.

Now, Luther was freed after being redeemed for his crimes against Paradise. Now it was Beelzebub's turn to be locked away in the cage to suffer for millennia. The Dark Lord of Gluttony got his just desserts for the crimes he committed. After all, Beelzebub was the one that pushed Luther and the other Celestials to rebel against the Creator and Orphan. The rebellion was all his fault so it was only suiting that he paid the price for his actions now.

The cage bound all of his abilities as a Fallen Celestial, keeping him in a state of suspended animation. However, Beelzebub was also completely aware of everything that was going on around him. He could see all that was going on within Assiah. It brought him some joy to see that Orphan was getting his ass beat by Zangyack, but part of him was also a little mad that Zangyack was free after all the trouble that he had gone through to help seal them away.

Beelzebub allowed that to slide though as he was happy that some of the anger he felt for Orphan was being let out through the Parasitus. It was almost pleasant enough to keep him sated for the time being until he heard scratch at his cage that caused him to become aware of a foreign presence.

"_You look so sad, Beelzebub. Do you wish to be free?"_

The presence was completely foreign to Beelzebub as he was unable to comprehend what kind of force could reach him in this level of the Underworld. He doubted even Emperor Titan could reach this point and place, which caused Beelzebub to become concerned of the specter that was taunting him. _"What are you?" _asked Beelzebub. "_What are you doing here?"_

"_All in due time, Beelzebub. All you need to know that I shall grant you freedom soon in exchange for your loyalty. Follow my orders and you shall be allowed to have your revenge against Orphan and the Power Rangers." _

Beelzebub began to grin in his suspended state as he felt the foreign power, scratching at the seals that kept his cage locked. He would gladly submit to this dark power if it meant that he could satisfy his gluttonous need for vengeance.

* * *

END!

BALJIOEJ() J#()J! I feel like I should say something epic, but I'm too tired so onto the next chapter!

In the next chapter, Glory will lead a war against SPD to finish them off just as Orphan decides to make the Rangers prove themselves to him. Orphan sends the Rangers to Illium to spare SPD from destruction, while also meeting Glory for the first time. Find out what happens in this deadly confrontation and what Orphan really has planned for the Rangers in **Good Cop, Bad Cop!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: BAH! I am exhausted! Just a note, I did borrow some stuff from "The Dark Knight Rises" for this one. I had a ball writing this chapter so I hope that you all enjoy it! I don't know what else to really say other than read and review!**

**Good Cop, Bad Cop: **

The smell of piss was in the air, but that went ignored as the Rangers were focused on the dangerous, higher power that had presented himself to them. Orphan, the Celestial King, was not a welcomed sight on the Galactic Galleon since where he went meant trouble for those who were caught in his path. Not that the Rangers were fully aware of who stood before them with the exception of Jett and Alpha 8. They were both well aware of what Orphan was capable of and willing to do should the need arise.

Orphan abandoned his cup of coffee on the table as he stood in front of the Rangers, nearing the chest that housed the Ranger Keys. He could sense the power of the Ranger Keys a mile away so there was no way that they could even attempt to hide them from him.

"I do suppose I should introduce myself since most of you have no idea who I am," said Orphan. "If you did then you'd be groveling at your feet, begging for mercy."

Jade clenched her fists as she did not the way that this guy was presenting himself. She had a strong urge to hit him in the face, but Scout and Chris interfered by putting themselves in front of her since they both had a bad feeling about this. Mika, Leona, and Tomas stayed back period, while Jett and Alpha 8 were too frightened to do a thing.

"My name is Orphan, I am the King of the Celestials and Ruler of the Realm of Assiah," said Orphan. "To put that in terms that your mortal minds will understand, I am the most powerful being in the entire universe and one that you do not want to piss off. My reach extends throughout the universe, leaving no place for those who dare to defy me." Orphan grinned as he felt that he established the basics as he took the Captain's seat. His hand touched the chest that contained the Ranger Keys as he felt the power that stirred within its depths. "Now, we need to have a little talk about the powers that you are using. I cannot condone your actions any longer so I am confiscating the Ranger Keys of your predecessors from your possession."

"Excuse me!" shouted Jade. "That isn't your call to make!" She threw herself away from her crew as she attempted to attack Orphan. It was bad enough that he took her seat, but the fact that he was also taking away the Ranger Keys was unforgivable. Plus, she was still running on Slayer adrenaline so her mind wasn't exactly keeping up with what her blood was telling her to do.

Jade's fist was coming for Orphan's head when a powerful barrier appeared between the two. Even with all her newly acquired strength, Jade was unable to break through the barrier. Orphan watched as he sensed the efforts that the Slayer was making to reach him, in order to teach him a "lesson" for his actions against them.

It would be adorable if it wasn't so pathetic.

Imposing his will, Orphan repelled Jade's attack. He pushed her across the bridge to where she slid across the ground and nearly crashed into the main computer had Scout and Chris not caught her. "Are you done yet?" asked Orphan. "Did I not make it clear already that I'm far more powerful then you could ever hope to comprehend? Not even someone as strong as you, Slayer, can hope to fight me even at a quarter of my full strength."

Orphan pushed the chest open to see all of the Ranger Keys that were inside. The Rangers had done a good job at collecting them all, uniting the various powers that came from the previous thirty-four generations of warriors. "Now, as I was saying, I am confiscating the Ranger Keys," said Orphan. "You see, I have four rules with regards to combat, and you, Rangers, have constantly broken one of them. That rule is that you do not, under any circumstance, use powers that do not belong to you."

Shaking her head, Leona was clenching her fists to as she wanted to pick a bone with the Celestial. But she wasn't as…reckless as her Captain was so that was something that spared her some grief. "We inherited the Ranger Keys under Superior Red's orders," said Leona. "The Rangers have entrusted us with their powers, using them to fight the Empire."

"Neither Superior Red or the previous Rangers have the authority to grant you such a privilege," said Orphan as he kicked one leg up over the other. "The powers you wield as the Galactic Pirates is yours to use as you see fit, but the rest of the Rangers Keys are outside of your reach. I cannot condone your continuation of using these powers for you have no truly earned the right by my judgment."

Looking away from her injured Captain, Mika placed a hand over her chest as she tried to face Orphan. She found herself unable to look him in the eyes though as she was too busy trembling from his presence. "Aside from you being a wannabe God, what gives you the right to judge us for using the Ranger Keys?" said Mika.

Orphan grinned as he was wondering when that question was going to come up. "That is because I am responsible for the creation of the Universal Morphing Grid and Dark Nexus," said Orphan. "I effectively created the source of power for all Power Rangers." He started to rise from the chair as he grabbed hold of the treasure chest with him. His sudden fear brought some fear to the Rangers as they all took a step away from him. "Since I am the creator of the Power Rangers that means you have to answer to me."

"We need those powers though, Lord Orphan" Jett said, stammering the words out as he tried to show submission to the all-powerful Celestial. "We've been using them to protect people, to help stop the Zangyack Invasion."

"And I do appreciate that," said Orphan as he held onto the chest, "but that doesn't absolve you of your sins. Until you prove yourselves worthy, I cannot grant you the privilege of using the Ranger Keys." Orphan sealed the chest up tightly before sending it up to Paradise, beyond the reach of the Rangers. He felt that he had accomplished his job now when he turned away only to have a tiny voice stop him from moving any further.

"Please, return the Rangers Keys to us, Celestial King. They are the only way we can stop the senseless destruction that the Empire brings." Tomas came forward, standing before all of his friends. He was trembling a little for reasons that he could not fully understand as he forced himself to make eye contact with Orphan. He was looking into the face of the being nearest to the Creator, which was saying something. "We will do whatever it takes to prove ourselves worthy to wield the Ranger Keys' powers, but please do not take them away from us! Please, Lord Orphan, I beg of you."

Orphan looked at Tomas, sensing the Celestial soul that resided within the child. It would make things so much easier if Ramiel just awakened now, but not even Orphan could provoke the awakening as it might be too much for his son's soul to handle due to his delicate condition. Orphan held his head up high as he slowly approached Tomas. His sudden movement caused the others to try and gather around Tomas so to protect him from the Celestial, but their concerns were unnecessary.

Orphan took Tomas's hands, placing light into them. The light burned, but Tomas fought the urge to show any signs of discomfort as he attempted to prove himself worthy to the Celestial for the sake of his crew and friends. The resilience that he showed did amuse Orphan though as he pulled something out from Paradise to show his "generosity"

Eight Ranger Keys appeared on Tomas's hands, each one belonging to the SPD Rangers. Orphan stepped back, while keeping his eyes on Tomas and ignoring all others present. "If you can prove yourselves worthy with these powers then I shall consider returning all the Ranger Keys to you," said Orphan. "You have forty-eight hours to do so. If you fail then you will have to fight the Empire with only your individual Ranger Keys."

"We accept your offer," Chris said as he took his place beside Tomas. His hands covered Tomas's hands, showing his own shred of dominance that didn't go unnoticed by Orphan. The look was something that Orphan expected from a mate, which meant that at least Ramiel would be watched over by a strong hand.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Lord Orphan," said Scout as he showed up as well.

Orphan raised an eyebrow as he saw this young man. He could smell something off of him that bothered his nose a bit, which he found confusing since this was a scent he hadn't picked up on for over a millennia. He had a feeling that one of his brothers had their hands on this one, which meant he was going to have to call another meeting up in Paradise.

"And thank you for not vaporizing me when I didn't recognize you," said Alpha 8.

A smirk grew on Orphan's face as he remembered that earlier encounter. He had entered the Galactic Galleon and found surprising resistance from Alpha 8 who tried his hardest to attack the Celestial. Since Alpha was familiar with Orphan's former appearance, the robot didn't expect this new look which led to their brief conflict and Orphan shutting Alpha down with the snap of his fingers.

Orphan finally turned his gaze on all the Rangers, seeing fear and hate in their eyes. It was a good sign, though the Celestial as he felt that this would motivate them into becoming something more. While, he despised humans and found the Rangers relatively insignificant, the fight that their souls put up was something that always fascinated him.

Orphan didn't bother to say another word though as he took his leave. The thunderous flapping of wings was all that was left as Orphan disappeared from the sight of the Rangers and Alpha 8 as he returned to Paradise to coordinate the war against the Parasitus.

* * *

Over the planet Illium, the Zangyack fleet was ready to bombard the planet with everything that they had. The Ifrit was armed to the teeth as Glory wanted to blast the last of the shields down so that they could hurry up and eliminate the SPD problem.

Glory sat at her throne as she waited for every ship to be in position. She wanted the entire fleet to surround the planet so that they could strike at every possible corner, straining the capacity that the shields' energy grid could travel. It would be the perfect way to make the walls to come crumbling down so that they could exploit and destroy the Empire's greatest amount of resistance.

Running her lipstick over her lips since she wanted to look flawless for the invasion, Glory raised an ear when she heard that the ships were all in position. That brought a smile to her face as she stood up from her throne to lean over so that she could see the various monitors to confirm the attack. "What are you waiting for then?" said Glory. "Fire! Open fire!"

"Yes, Your Graciousness!" said one of Glory's minions at the command station.

A signal was broadcasted to the entire fleet. The ships became well aware that the attack was to begin now with the Ifrit being amongst the first ships to attack Illium's defenses. Massive rounds of cannon fire went off as the Zangyack Fleet hammered Illium's defenses with everything. Cannons erupted cosmic bursts of energy that melted away layer after layer of defenses that was soon followed by the heavier cannons from the Ifrit.

In minutes, the shields around Illium began to crumble apart. And with that task accomplished, Glory issued the ships to begin moving into the planet's orbit. They could now contend with the fools that resided on the planet and crush them before they could do anything more to be a greater annoyance.

With all the outpost stations and satellites in orbit destroyed, hardly anything was left to stand in their way. The Zangyack fleet was easily able to push onward until they were on the planet's surface, ready to resume the Invasion of Illium.

* * *

Jade's fist knocked off a corner of the wall as she tried to let out all her frustration about Orphan taking away their Ranger Keys. If she hadn't completely stunned herself from trying to pummel him at the get go then she would've chewed his ass off about all the work that she went through with Superior Red to get those Keys in the first place. Now it was too late though since Orphan was long gone and not coming back anytime soon.

The only bright side about all of this was that they had gotten some of the Ranger Keys back, even if that was only at a temporary basis.

How Tomas was able to pull that one off was beyond Jade or the rest of the crew's understanding. They couldn't believe that their youngest crewmate was able to get the Celestial King to "play nice" with them.

Mika already tested to make sure that they were real Ranger Keys and not some fakes constructed by the Celestial to tease them. The eight Ranger Keys of the SPD Rangers were back in their hands for the time being. It wasn't much, but it was something at least and it helped to figure out what their next move was to be.

This was still difficult when they tried to think about it. Their resident expert on SPD was Chris, and he had been present there when it fell from to the Zangyack. He couldn't see why now that their Ranger Keys would come in handy if SPD didn't exist anymore.

At least, that's what everyone was assumed to believe.

Jett returned to the bridge after changing his jeans and underwear now that he was certain that Orphan wasn't going to come back anytime soon. He felt terribly embarrassed about wetting himself, but Alpha 8 assured him that if he had a bladder that he would've done the same thing. Alpha 8 was a little too familiar with Orphan and was more aware of what the Celestial would do if he was really ticked off.

"The bright side is that Orphan hasn't threatened to maim anyone yet," said Alpha 8. "You only need to be really afraid when he threatens to kill someone because chances are…it's not a threat. He will really kill someone."

"I've seen him do that in person," said Jett as he sat down on a couch beside Leona.

Sniffing him, Leona wanted to make sure that he had cleaned himself up right. She wasn't going to be dealing with a groan man who couldn't control his bladder. "Yeah that couldn't have been too fun," said Leona. "I can only imagine what he might do to us since he clearly hates all of us."

"Not all of us," said Scout as he sat on top of a table. He turned his head a quarter to the side until he had his eyes on Tomas who was sitting on a chair near Chris. "You clearly got through to Orphan, even if only for a moment. I don't know how you were able to do that, princey, but you just might be the only one that can get Orphan to return the other Ranger Keys to us."

"Which won't happen if we don't figure out how to master these ones!" said Chris, interrupting as he held up the Ranger Key of the Blue SPD Ranger.

Tomas wanted to interject a bit. He had no idea why Orphan listened to him, but something in his heart was telling him to just go with it as he noticed the others trying to figure out a wait to trick Orphan to return the keys to them. Before he could say anything, or even warn them that was a bad idea, his body went numb as he slumped back a bit on the chair he was sitting on with his eyes glowing pale in the process.

Jade caught Tomas's sudden movement from the corner of her eye. She jumped from her chair, alarming the others that Tomas was having a vision right now. Chris was on Tomas in a second as he held onto the young prince as he began to spout out his latest prophecy.

"_Destruction shall befall the police that guard space," _said Tomas. _"On a world most guarded, there the police shall make their last stand against the Parasites. Go there, now, if you wish to receive the power that you seek and uncover a secret most holy."_

Tomas gasped for air as his resilience to his prophecies increased. He was flinching around a bit before jumping to his feet. "Holy…shit! That was intense!" shouted the prince.

Hearing him almost curse caused some of the tension to lighten up on the Galactic Galleon. It helped, but it didn't cure everything as the Rangers tried to piece together what Tomas's prophecy was about.

It didn't take that long either as Chris and Alpha 8 knew exactly where they needed to go.

"SPD's most dangerous criminals were locked away on Illium," said Chris. "If SPD survived the Empire's initial attack then why would have to be on Illium right now to make certain that the criminals didn't escape."

"These criminals would be surely recruited by the Empire and sent to various planets where they would unleash havoc," said Alpha 8.

"So the pirates are out to save the police," said Jade as she found that an odd thing to say. Normally, she would probably blow this off, but since they wanted the Ranger Keys back, they had to keep going. "We're setting course for Illium. If mastering the SPD Greater Power is the only way we can get our Ranger Keys back then so be it!"

A course was set as the Rangers prepared to make the journey to another world in order to save SPD from certain destruction.

* * *

The journey from Mirinoi to Illium wasn't obscenely long. It didn't take an entire day like it did from Earth to Mirinoi; the trip was only about eight hours which meant that the Rangers still had forty hours to get on Orphan's good graces. To think that they were technically bound to a cosmic jerk since he was responsible for creating the Ranger powers in the first place was a little unsettling. Well, more than a little, but they tried their hardest to ignore that as they wanted to focus on what they would accomplish if they saved SPD's skin.

The universe would have a fighting chance against the Empire again. Restoring SPD's resources and manpower would turn the tide of battle for many planets in a way that it would throw some of the heat off the pirates. It would allow them to focus more on unlocking the various Greater Powers until they could get their hands on the Greatest Treasure in the universe.

Now, came the difficult part. As the Rangers came closer to Illium, they witnessed a lot of potential trouble. The size of the Zangyack Fleet over Illium was nearly double the size of the one that initially attacked Earth. So they needed to be a little cautious as they tried to fight this invasion back.

But these were pirates so they were going to throw caution to the wind a bit.

The Galactic Galleon broke the line a bit, drawing the attention of the Zangyack almost immediately. The ship flew forward, blasting the ships with its cannons in order to take down what ships that it possibly could. The shields were also raised to their limits in order to neutralize some of the enemy fire, while the engines were on full blast to outrun incoming fire. The rounds that were avoided managed to hit enemy ships so the Empire was really blowing up their own ships, which helped even more.

Countless rounds of fire were raining down on the Rangers, but they kept on pushing. They reached Illium's orbit, which really meant that they were in the clear now. The Zangyack ships slowly began to cease firing since there was no point in continuing due to the foothold that they already had on the planet. Just how well the Empire controlled the planet was going to come as a bit of a surprise to the Space Pirates very soon.

The Galactic Galleon's reflectors were activated to make the ship invisible. They went flying in low where they eventually saw the planet's main city through the blanket of clouds. Not long after passing through the clouds, the Rangers could see some of what was waiting for them.

Smaller Zangyack ships surrounded the city with the Ifrit towering above the rest as it was perched near the largest tower in the city. It was there that the Rangers would find all the trouble, and no doubt, where SPD was putting up the greatest fight against the Empire.

Landing as closely as they could, Alpha 8 wished the Rangers luck as they made their way out the ship. The Rangers were ready for a fight as they made their way into the city, pushing through the crowd of burning debris and havoc that waited for them as the stars above the night sky served as the best form of illumination.

Jade, as usual, was at the front of the pack as she led her crew into the inferno. She pressed her back against a wall as a Zangyack tank made its way down a nearby street. They kept themselves out of the line of sight, which bought them a little more time as the Rangers didn't want to get into trouble just yet.

Once the coast was clear, the Rangers resumed their journey on Illium.

Avoiding any suspicious areas that they could, the Rangers tried to keep things as low key as they tried to find any sign of SPD anywhere. So far, they found nothing. With the exception of a few charred bodies, rotting corpses, burning squad cars, and half-torn flyers…there wasn't much of an SPD presence left anywhere to be seen.

It really made the Rangers nervous that they might have came too late. What little defenses SPD might have had left could've been easily crushed before the Rangers' arrival.

"Something smells bad," whispered Leona as she turned to see Scout shift into his female form. It took her a bit off-guard as she noticed that even his clothes began to form to fit his new look "Why the makeover now? You trying to pick up a dead cop?"

"This mission requires more stealth," said Scout as he kept his back pressed against a wall. "Now, can it so we can focus on getting us a Greater Power."

The Space Pirates kept moving, until they found themselves in a corner of the city where there was no buildings that they could hide behind on. The burning mess was telling them that something really bad had happened as they found themselves in front of the SPD Headquarters of Illium. The station was burning to the ground with a variety of criminals running around, having a field day, while various Centurions wandered up and down the street too.

"Bad," whispered Mika, "very bad."

"I think we're fucked," said Jett.

"Don't think like that," said Tomas. "We've been in tighter spots, haven't we?"

Chris gulped as he tried to think back to a situation as nasty as this one. "Nothing comes to mind," he whispered. "I don't think we've ever been this screwed before."

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, a nearby wall began to collapse. The Rangers had to get moving to avoid any potential injuries when they noticed that they earned some unwanted attention now as Centurions started to fly towards them.

"Bad! Very bad!" repeated Mika.

The Centurions were quickly about to storm the Rangers when a thunderous roar seemed to intercept them. Another wall began to crumble down as a lone figured emerged from the rubble and came crashing down. The ground was torn apart with the various Centurions being crushed by this towering figure as he rose up from the rubble and stood before the Rangers.

His appearance was rather intimidating. He was seven feet tall with his exposed chest showing off muscles the size of a mountain with his veins bulging with every moment that he made. His face was covered by a black mask that had white marking all along the eyes, nose, and mouth. His eyes were glowing red with bloodlust as he hungered for more destruction. Tight, leather pants contained his legs, but did little to hide all of the muscles underneath them. Chains barely did their job to contain this monster of a man as he turned to face the Rangers.

"You are the ones I have been sent to crush," said the muscle man. "You should be honored that the Zangyack Princess has sent me to break you, Space Pirates, for I am Bane!"

Chris's eyes nearly burst from his skull as he recognized that name. Well, he wasn't the only one to do so. Everyone was terrified as they heard that name being called out into the air.

The criminal Bane was a mastermind and one of the most dangerous criminals in the entire universe. It took over a hundred SPD officers to ultimately arrest him and even then he murdered a hundred before then. His actions caused planets to be sold to ruthless tyrants, weapons were smuggled from world to world, and his drug trade did untold damage.

This one man brought with him fear and terror everywhere that he went.

And to think that the Zangyack got Bane to actually work for them…that was the scariest part.

Bane flexed his muscles some more before bursting forward in a mad rush. He was ready to crush the Rangers in a single blow, but they all managed to avoid the path that he was marching down.

A building was smashed when Bane passed through. He nearly damaged the entire support structure with a single blow as he returned back to fight the Rangers. They had to fight this battle without their powers since it just took too long to morph that they might not survive a mad rush.

Chris tried to get them some time by grabbing a nearby bench with his mind and hurling it at the criminal. The wooden bench shattered on impact, but did nothing to him. Bane growled as he turned around to face the witch when Scout ran behind him to drive his elbow into that thick shoulder. Scout rolled away before Bane could swing his massive fist at the smaller form, which was even smaller since Scout stuck with his female form.

Mika and Tomas tried to grab Bane's arms, but were caught in a trap as he easily managed to grab them both. Jett came up in front of Bane, driving his fist into the ogre's face, hitting it as hard as he could only to find that his strength meant nothing. Bane threw Mika and Tomas aside before swinging his thick fist against Jett, sending him flying as well.

Springing up behind him, Jade and Leona used their superwoman strength to hit Bane as hard as they could muster up. Their combined strength was able to push Bane forward a bit, but even that little bit wasn't that much. They avoided his next attack as they used their agility to back them up as they tried to hit him again. Leona struck with an elbow to the rib, while Jade went for a knee to the groin. Even that wasn't enough to get the big guy to his knees.

Chris came back up on Bane, swinging his leg against Bane's face with higher hopes for that attack. Scout was on it too as he shifted into his male form and threw his entire body weight at him, hoping to get better results. Even with Jade and Leona adding some hits into that, it wasn't enough to really get him to submit.

Mika and Jett were back on their feet, ready to assist the others. Since they weren't quite as strong, they went for throwing some bricks at Bane to get his attention. Tomas was running up from behind now that he recovered from that first hit as he tried to get back in on the action. He unleashed his Animal Spirit, sending his Crane into a fight with Bane as the Animal Spirit tried to consume Bane with its large wingspan. Bane resisted the incoming Crane, using his superior strength to defeat the Animal Spirit and in return knocked Tomas to the ground with that same blow.

Jade threw her weight at Bane before jumping up to deliver an uppercut to his jaw. She tried to snap his neck hard as she swung her fist across his face, using her Slayer strength to back her up, but Bane was just too much of a mountain to easily fall like that. He grabbed her by the throat with his meaty hands and lifted her up into the air with the other Rangers trying to come to her aid before he could kill her.

Bane would've done it too if he hadn't been stopped.

Several cars and vans began to appear on the scene, raising alarms for the loose criminals and Centurions. More fighting began to break out as people emerged from the vehicles, wearing SPD uniforms and were armed with their equipment. A few stunning rounds were shot to disarm the criminals, while more violent blasts were meant to blast the Centurions to bits.

Over twenty officers came up to back the Rangers up as they started to shot at Bane. Since this operation was a rescue, not a capture, they weren't too concerned with actually stopping Bane. They just fired their high-powered blasts since these fatal blasts were the only thing power enough to actually slow someone like Bane down. The first couple of rounds were successful in getting Jade released, which led to her crew pulling her back as the officers continued to fire in order to buy more time for the escape.

A van came forward, swinging itself around before its doors were kicked open from the inside. A figure emerged from the inside of the van, sticking its head out to see the Rangers right outside. What the Rangers saw was a canine-like humanoid with blue skin and black hair growing from the back of his head. He was also dressed in an SPD uniform with the exception that it was far more formal then the others.

"A Sirian!" said Leona as she looked at him closely.

Chris stood still for a moment before saluting to the figure that was coming out from the van. "Supreme Commander Cruger!" he said as his SPD training kicked in. He had to properly salute a superior officer, especially the Supreme Commander of SPD.

The SPD Supreme Commander and former SPD Shadow Ranger, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger made it outside the van. He ignored the salute as he focused on the fighting going on behind them. "Enough formality," said Anubis Cruger. "Our priority is to get you Space Pirates to safety. We will need your assistance if we're to crush the Empire's invasion."

Witnessing some of the officers attempting to escape, while others were killed by Bane or any of the criminals was terrifying to see. The Rangers wanted to do more help, not because they were pro-cop or in it to get their Ranger Keys back, but because it was the right thing to do. What was going on was just too horrible to ignore.

"Get in the van now!" shouted Cruger as he pushed them in.

The Rangers quickly got in as fast as they could. Cruger jumped in as well once they were all inside and sealed the doors behind them. The van's tires were screeching as they made their way down the street while the other officers made their escape as well once Bane was finally stunned well enough that he was a contained threat. The other criminals and Centurions attempted to get him moving again, but the damage was done.

The evacuation plan was successful, which meant SPD had a fighting chance now that the Rangers were here.

* * *

The tires came to a screeching halt with the Rangers finding themselves very confused at their possible location since they were in the windowless back seat. Commander Cruger didn't seemed concerned though as he pushed the doors opened and stepped outside, urging the Rangers to follow him.

Since they didn't exactly have any other choice, the Rangers followed the Sirian's lead. They followed the dog-like alien out where they discovered themselves to be in an underground bunker of some sorts. The place was relatively large, large enough to house dozens of vehicles of varying sizes with a wall full of weapons on one corner.

The Rangers were moving along the dimly lit bunker, following Cruger's lead until they reached a sealed off area that opened up when the commander approached. A pair of invisible doors revealed themselves, opening up before them to grant access to the main-hub of the bunker.

"Welcome to our temporary HQ, Galactic Pirate Rangers," said Commander Cruger as he led them into the high-tech room. There were various stations that allowed access to all of Illium's information and security networks. It was this room that SPD was able to last as long as they had against the Zangyack invasion. "You couldn't have arrived to the planet at a better time. After the fall of our main headquarters, over a year ago, we made refuge in Illium in order to contain the most dangerous of our criminals. However, Zangyack hacked into our systems and released virtually every criminal we arrested from containment. We've been struggling to recapture these criminals, but just last month Zangyack discovered our location on Illium and begun another attack."

Jade turned to one of the monitors, listening to the SPD Supreme Commander's tale. They were all aware that something like this might have happened, but they didn't foresee something as colossal as this occurring.

"Now you need our help to stop the invasion and capture your escaped convicts?" said Leona as she stole a chair.

"If you could just deal with the invasion and help us contain Bane then we can deal with the rest," said Cruger. "The danger from Bane alone is enough that we cannot risk losing what resources we do have left. Not to mention, the size of the Empire's fleet is too much for what little air support we do have left."

Chris shrugged as he familiarized himself with one of the computers. Just out of curiosity, he entered his login information and soon discovered that he was still allowed access into at least some of the system. "I can't believe that SPD is willing to work with pirates," said Chris. "These must really be desperate times for you lot."

"We're all a little desperate," said a familiar voice.

The Rangers turned back to see a new face entering the commander center. The man was fairly tall with a solid build and messy, brown hair that was cut a little shorter then he had once wore it in the past. He strolled forward, dressed in an SPD uniform with blue lines running all along it with a variety of patches on it as well.

Former SPD Blue Ranger and Red Ranger turned Commander of the Earth Branch of SPD; Schuyler "Sky" Tate entered the room where he briefly saluted Cruger. The son of Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger, turned his sights on the Rangers as he tried to size the pirates up when he took notice of Chris. "Officer Christopher Halliwell," said Sky Tate, "I thought we lost you when our Sol System Orbital Outpost was attacked."

Chris got up from the chair and looked at the ghost standing before him. "I could say the same about you, Commander Tate," said Chris. Remembering that day, Chris could've sworn that he saw Sky getting shot in the chest by a Centurion. The shot should've been fatal but here he was. "Didn't you die?"

"Lucky for me that the Centurion missed my heart by a quarter of an inch," said Sky. "It hurt like a bitch, but I managed to survive. I'm happy to see that you managed to escape from the slave trade."

"Thanks to me," said Jade as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Captain Jade Marvelous," said Sky. "It is an honor to meet the reigning Queen of the Space Pirates."

Under normal circumstances, Jade would've flipped Sky off but she decided to play nice since this was a desperate situation for them all. She rejoined the others as Commander Cruger filled them in on everything else that's been going on Illium.

The most crucial being was that SPD was preparing for a final offensive, which made the Rangers' arrival terrifically convenient.

Once the mini-briefing was complete, Commander Cruger dismissed himself to prepare for tomorrow's assault. The Rangers were allowed access to the base with Sky sticking around to help them get adjusted to the place.

Chris returned to the computer and began to plug in some data, trying to figure out more about how SPD has survived this long against the Zangyack's attack. He was able to cross through these firewalls, which started to tick him off when he randomly plugged in Slayer into the network to see what he might find since Jade acquired some new abilities on Mirinoi. The response that came back was a long document that detailed a serious amount of data on Slayer history.

"You might want to check this out, Jade," said Chris. "I somehow acquired some data on Slayers."

The Rangers began to filter their way towards Chris to see this data. Jade was especially interested in this as she nearly pressed her face against the monitor to check it out.

Sky was grinning as he saw that they were making themselves at home already. "Our most crucial information comes from The Oracle," said Sky. "The Oracle has saved our lives more times than I can count."

Sky words went ignored as Jade began to read off the data from the monitor. "Slayers are ancient warriors that originate from the planet Mirinoi," said Jade. "A Slayer is a girl that has been Chosen to become the protector of the Mirinoian people from dark forces. While the exact origins of their powers remain a mystery, there are two prevalent theories. The first theory believes that the Slayers were possibly created by the Celestials to serve as a Champion for the people but has since been replaced by the creation of the Power Rangers. The second theory states that the Slayer powers originate from demonic forces with these demonic energies being forced into a human host."

"So you might be part-demon, Captain?" said Jett.

Before Jade could knock him in the throat, Mika remembered what Sky mentioned earlier. It wasn't so much about the information that The Oracle provided, but how SPD hasn't been crushed sooner. "How has SPD survived this long?" asked Mika as she turned to Sky. "You shouldn't have the resources to hold out this long."

"We didn't," said Sky, "at least until we uncovered a cache of Celestial Weapons." Hearing this, the Rangers immediately saw a possible bargaining chip for Orphan. Their curiosity was peaked as they tried to get Sky to cough up more info about the cache. "We were excavating the planet for more resources when we discovered the cache. From there, we were able to develop a system that would tap into the energies of the Celestial Weapons and use them to create a planetary defense system to repel any Zangyack ships. It lasted a while until now."

"If you were able to tap into the Celestial Weapons' powers then how could your shield fall?" said Tomas.

Scout stepped in as he already knew how that was possible. He was familiar enough with how Zangyack operated from his days as a soldier. "It's because Zangyack has their own collection of Celestial Weapons that they use to power their weapons," said Scout. "The amount of ships must drain more power than the weapons you've gathered can produce or you just haven't been lucky enough to gain full access from the weapons like the Zangyack have."

"That might be," said Sky, "but we still can't afford for the Empire to get their hands on these weapons either."

Jade smirked as she saw a way that this could benefit them a little more. She approached the officer, extending out her hand to him. "We'll help you repel the Empire's invasion and stop Bane in exchange for the Celestial Weapons," said the Pirate Captain. "Do we have a deal?"

Sky nodded his head as he agreed to Jade's terms and shook her hand.

* * *

Inside the Relay Tower, Glory stood on an elevated platform to tower over all that had been gathered before her. She ignored her minions and the Centurions as she placed more focus onto the assembly of criminals that she recruited. Even Emerald and Atlas were kept from her line of sight as they tried not to provoke the insane princess.

It was ill-advised to get in Glory's way since she was nowhere near as "kind" as Jezebel had been.

Bane entered the tower once the stunning effects of the officers' weapons finally began to wear off. He nearly killed a few more officers that dared to wander around on the open street and he did kill any criminals that were stupid enough to get near him. He was burning with rage as he threw some Centurions aside as he made his way over towards the platform that Glory stood on.

The Emperor's eldest daughter turned her head back once she heard of Bane's arrival. She cleared away from the network she was accessing as she jumped from her platform to arrive to the ground where everyone else stood. It made her skin crawl to be near all of these insignificant vermin, but she needed to teach someone a very important lesson.

Walking away from her platform, Glory raised a hand up to twirl her hair with. "Care to explain why you didn't bring me the Space Pirates?" said Glory. "I think my orders were very clear! I wanted the Space Pirates here so that I can take them to my father!"

"I apologize, Glory," said Bane as he bowed before her. "Just as I was about to capture the Rangers, they were saved by a group of SPD officers led by Doggie Cruger."

Glory groaned as she heard that name once more. That fucking dog was getting in her way since she had arrived on this bleeding rock. "Well then, I guess you need to cart your ass back out there and find the Rangers!" said Glory as she turned her back to the window behind her. The lights from the Ifrit and other Zangyack ships illuminated the city that was slowly burning to the ground as rain fell from the night sky. "Do I make myself clear?"

The condescending tone in her voice was bugging Bane righteously so. Bane clenched his giant fist as he restrained the urge to strike the woman that dared to boss him around. "I am working with you, Glory, not for you," said Bane. "I do not need you in order to bring SPD to its knees!"

"Oh really" said Glory as she raised her eyebrow at him. She slowly made her way towards Bane with a dark look in her eyes before she snatched Bane by his cheeks. Surprising Bane, Glory raised him up into the air with the criminal's feet kicking the air as all could see that the mighty Bane was insignificant compared to Glory. "You will do as I say; Bane, or else I will destroy you. You're nothing but a tool to me, a big, dumb tool!"

Flinging him aside, Glory effortlessly threw Bane across the room until his massive size crashed into a nearby wall. Glory turned away after that, ordering her forces to prepare for a final battle. She was going to make sure that SPD was destroyed as she followed her father's orders by bringing him the Rangers that had been getting on his nerves.

* * *

Zipping up the uniform, Chris wanted to feel the sense of accomplishment that came with wearing the SPD uniform only it never came. His hand ran down the front of the gray suit as he noted the blue streaks that ran along it as well. The SPD uniform was one he might've eventually received once he had risen through the ranks enough, but Fate changed all of that.

His days as an SPD Officer were cut short as he was nearly sold into slavery then became a Space Pirate/Power Ranger. It was rather surprising to see how things turned out, but he couldn't help but to wonder how things turned out if he ended up an officer. He might be dead right now like the officers that tried to repel Bane's attack.

Chris gave out a sigh as he prepared to strip himself of the uniform. He didn't deserve it even though Cruger gave each of the Rangers one to wear in honor of their alliance. It just didn't feel right to him to wear this uniform when he hadn't truly earned it.

As he prepared to unzip the uniform, there was some moaning going on behind him. Chris turned to find Tomas standing there in a similar SPD uniform with the exception that the blue lines were pink on his. Tomas was biting down on his lower lip as he gave Chris the elevator look.

"I do love a man in uniform," Tomas said in a husky tone.

A smirk grew on Chris's face as he tried to brush that one off. He nearly turned away to take off the uniform when Tomas got behind him and took hold of his hand. "What are you doing?" said Chris. "I'm trying to get rid of the uniform."

"Don't," whispered Tomas as he ran his hands along Chris's body. "Keep it on."

Chris raised an eyebrow as he felt just how excited Tomas was by his new look. Chris spun himself around so that he was facing Tomas now; their hands soon ran along their bodies as they collapsed on a nearby mattress. Clothes were being unzipped, but not completely torn off as the uniform was making things all the more exciting to them.

* * *

Fists flew everywhere as Jade and Scout worked to block each other's attacks. They both needed to be ready to face Bane again since the criminal proved that his strength was on a level way beyond theirs.

They were training in what remained of the workout room that SPD had. It wasn't much, but there was enough free space for them to work with.

Jade was testing her newfound strength on Scout, especially since she had a lot of pent up frustration to let out. Between Orphan taking the Ranger Keys away from them and Bane proving himself to be virtually invincible, the new Slayer had to figure out how to become strong enough to pull SPD out of the trap that they were in. Even Scout had similar sentiments as he worked to out maneuver Jade's super strength.

The only bright side was that so long as they were successful then they were going to have position of SPD's cache of Celestial Weapons.

Off to the side, Mika was watching them train. She had a tablet work with her, linking into what was left of SPD's network in order to access the classified data that they might need for their quest. It was remarkable just how much data that SPD had in store. Seeing all of it, she could tell that she was barely scratching the surface of it all as she copied some of this data into the Galactic Galleon's database.

The work that The Oracle had done was certainly impressive to Mika.

Mika had to cease her work on the database when she heard some loud noises nearby. She lifted her head up to spot Jade and Scout on the ground, both gasping for air after beating the crap out of each other.

"Damn," whispered Mika, "I missed the funny part."

* * *

Hanging out by one of the few windows that led up to the surface, Leona and Jett found themselves all alone as they got away from the rest of the crew and the surviving officers. Their thoughts were drifting away into other things as they tried to figure out what they were going to do next.

The issue was coming from the fact that they were holding hands.

Jett had shown up to hang out with Leona once he got his SPD uniform on. The combination of gray and silver helped to make his handsome features pop. Leona had been all alone originally since she wanted to get some air since underground spaces weren't exactly her best friend. She spent a year down below before losing everything, she wasn't about to go back to that.

Before the depression could settle, Jett had shown up to lighten up the mood. Leona threw a few insults at him just to keep things easy when Jett started to get a little closer to her. After they spent a couple of months as roommates and getting to know each other better, they both decided to behave a little boldly when they reached out to touch each other's hand.

"What happens next?" asked Jett as he looked at Leona from the corner of his eyes.

Shrugging her shoulders, Leona wished that she had the answer for that one. She couldn't think of one though as she squeezed his hand. "Let's just focus on saving SPD and getting the Ranger Keys back," said Leona. "We can figure out where we go from here after that."

Jett had to admit that was probably the best idea as he looked out to the starry sky and the fire that came from above.

* * *

The star base on a neighboring system was where Wyatt found himself awakening in. His memory was a little foggy. The last thing he remembered was going up against the Rangers and summoning his Guardian Armour, but everything got all hazy after that. He wasn't sure just what happened to him but he figured that Yahweh would more than likely know what happened to him.

Thinking about it, Wyatt felt that he must've hit his head really hard to forget everything.

If only it were that pretty.

Entering the medical wing, Yahweh found his mate on his back in bed. A smirk formed on the Celestial's base as he approached Wyatt's bedside. "Welcome to Star Base 83, Wyatt," said Yahweh.

Wyatt slowly pulled himself up from his bed a bit only to feel a strong pain coming from his side. He bit down on his lip, wondering just how much damage he took in that fight even when he had the Guardian Armour on. "I've never heard of a Star Base 83," said Wyatt as he fought through the pain. "The Empire doesn't use Star Bases."

"No, but we Celestials have commissioned some to use to coordinate some of our larger attacks," said Yahweh. "I brought you here to get your wounds treated and to show you a present that I bought you."

It seemed to peak Wyatt's curiosity as he wondered what kind of present he was getting. Yahweh took a seat at the edge of the bed while holding up a tablet for Wyatt that had a recorded image of something that looked colossal in size. Wyatt's eyes lit up as he saw the mechanical wonder and could think of only one thing.

"You got me a Zord!" said Wyatt.

The Zord in question was unique in every sense of the word. While it was still under heavy construction, it was near completion. The unique appearance of the Zord was unlike any other Zord before it.

Really, the only part of the Zord that existed was a torso and small limbs. The crimson-colored Zord had small limbs that didn't seem impressive at first, but Wyatt knew to trust Yahweh. There was something so different about this Zord that Wyatt just couldn't tell yet.

"Yes, I got you a Zord," said Yahweh. "Despite your deplorable behavior on Mirinoi, I decided that you deserved a new toy." He took the tablet away, clearing the screen before throwing it at a nearby couch. The Celestial felt at ease as he could let his hair down and allow his wings to spread as he neared Wyatt. "Now, you can't say that I don't love you."

Feeling Yahweh's arm come around his neck, Wyatt let out a warm smirk as he pulled himself closer towards his Celestial mate. Wyatt was going to have to think of an extra special way to thank Yahweh for this later.

* * *

Entering SPD's command center, Sky led the Rangers here in order to coordinate for the final attack. The strategy was rather simple but there were some variables that the Rangers needed to be aware of which could only be properly explained here. It was also up to him to fill them in since Commander Cruger was busy preparing their forces for the attack.

Sky approached a computer where he activated the nearest monitors. A map of the city appeared to help illustrate the plan to the Rangers. "First thing we need to do is prepare to evacuate the civilian population," said Sky. "A few civilians were trapped in the city when the prison breakouts began. We've managed to save most of them. When the fighting begins though, we cannot protect them so we need to clear them out of the battle zone before they get caught in the cross fires."

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Mika.

Before Sky could say a word, another voice interrupted him. "That is where I come in." A new figure entered the center with Sky introducing her as Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx. Once upon a time, she had taken on the Ranger mantle to morph into the SPD Kat Ranger. Kat approached a separate monitor as she plugged in her half of the data. "We need to clear the civilians to the outskirts of the city. This will also keep them outside of the Empire's range should their ships decide to attack. However, the safest exit for the civilians to take has been blocked off; we'll need one of you to use a motorcycle that I've specially designed with enough firepower to blow the barricade to bits."

The image of the motorcycle appeared on the screen with a computer-generated illustration showing what was expected of the driver. A set of missiles were attached to the bike which were meant to be used to blow the blockade up.

"I volunteer!" shouted Tomas as he threw his hands up into the air. "I've always wanted to drive a motorcycle."

"Can we veto this?" said Chris as he raised his hand up.

Kat continued with the plan before Chris's protest could gain any traction. "Our main objective is to take out the Communication Tower which has blocked off all our transmission networks," said Kat. "The Oracle has informed us that the Zangyack Princess is there. We also need several distractions in order to keep the Empire's forces and our escaped criminals occupied long enough to consolidate our officers for the final attack."

"I take that back then," said Chris as he turned to Tomas. "The safest place for you will probably be on that motorcycle. Just promise me that you'll wear a helmet."

Grinning, Tomas jumped to the tips of his toes to kiss Chris on the cheek.

Leona rolled her eyes as she raised her hand up. "I can help with providing a distraction," she said to Kat. "I'm sure my Galactic Trailer will be able to create a large enough distraction."

"I can help too from my Galactic Racer," said Mika. "Jett and I have been working on software that can set out Zords to auto-pilot to work effectively in a combat scenario. This might be our best chance to test it out."

"Good idea!" said Jett as he jumped beside her. "I'll help out with the distraction team. My Timeasaur and I should be able to provide enough air support!"

Nodding her head, Jade crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to Sky and Kat. "Then I guess I'll be leading the infiltration team," said Jade. "That leaves Chris and Scout, so I'm assuming that those two will be joining me as well."

"You got it, Captain," Scout said with a cheesy grin, while Chris saluted her.

"Excellent," said Sky as he joined Kat's side. "Once the tower is down and the civilians are safe then you can all regroup to help us for the final push. We're gonna need the seven of you to focus on taking down Bane. He'll be the one spearheading everything."

"It looks like we got a plan," said Kat. "Now let's just make sure it's successful."

Kat called for Tomas to follow her so she could give him a crash course on operating the bike. Jade, Scout, and Chris also followed her too so that they could get a better layout of the tower that they were going to need to break into. Mika remained in the command center with Sky, Jett, and Leona as they prepared to coordinate with Alpha 8 on getting the Zords operational.

In a few hours, all hell was about to break loose as they fought to save Illium.

* * *

With her grand view of the city, Glory was feeling on top of the world as she watched Illium slowly burn to the ground. The morning son was on the rise as she stared out to her stunning view, while her minions pampered her. Their unworthy hands provided her with manicures and pedicures as another of her minions gave her a shoulder rub.

Glory tossed her blonde curls back with a content sigh escaping her lips. It truly was turning out to be a fabulous day as she was certain that SPD will fall today.

"I really feel good about all of this," said Glory. "We have those cops backed into a corner. They have nowhere to run to at this point. We can crush them so easily and grind them into the dust!" A soft chuckle escaped from her throat as she reached out for the glass of wine in front of her. She took a sip from it, licking her lips to allow the intoxicating liquor to enter her system. "I so do enjoy crushing my enemies."

The minions continued to service her when a Centurion Officer entered the tower's top level. Slowly approaching her, the Centurion Officer was forced to stop when one of the minions refused to allow it to come any closer. The officer simply shrugged its shoulders as it handed the tablet to the minion to present to the eldest princess.

Coming forward, the minion graciously handed the tablet to Glory to see.

Glory snatched the tablet away from him and took a close look at it. She was just starting to finish the last of her wine when she spat it out at the nearest minion. "Bloody Hell!" shouted Glory as she jumped to her feet. She threw the tablet to the ground, allowing it to shatter as she went towards the windows to see the city.

Several explosions went off at various points of the city. They were all so random, but pushing towards the heart of the city where the tower was located. Glory could tell that this was the work of SPD and the Rangers.

"Of course, the ants would join forces," said Glory. "It's time to bring down the boot." The eldest princess turned back to the Centurion Officer that stood in position. She angrily pushed one of her minions to the ground as she went up to the soldier to give her command to it. "Tell Bane to have his men ready for battle! The final battle begins now."

The Centurion nodded his head, saluting the princess as it fled to issue Glory's command.

Spinning back around, Glory turned her attention back out the window. She could see the banner of the Space Pirates in the distance as the Galactic Galleon sailed overhead. The rest of the Rangers Zords were also mobilized for the battle. Her ships were under attack, but the soldiers and criminals on the ground were facing assault as well from the Rangers' assault.

Glory started to bite down on her lip as she knew what was coming next. She ordered her minions to return to the Ifrit, while she prepared herself for their arrival.

* * *

Buzzing through the burning city, Tomas kept his head low as he rode through the chaos. He was protected by the helmet and extra padding that SPD provided him with, plus he had the quick training that Kat provided him in operating the motorcycle to its fullest potential. He kicked the gas to get him a little more speed as he tried to reach the target.

An exhilarating thrill travelled up his spine, while he continued his ride. He just loved the power he had while riding the motorcycle and wasn't about to trade that for anything else.

Well, except for some backup.

Tomas took a sharp turn on the next street in order to avoid the vans driven by Centurions. They had been chasing him for the last four blocks, making the escape route for the civilians a lot more complicated. He was at a loss on how to lose them especially since he couldn't afford to waste any of the missiles strapped onto the motorcycle. He had just enough firepower to break the blockade and nothing else.

Driving the motorcycle onto a nearby ramp, Tomas tried to give himself a little more room to outrun the Centurions. The Empire's foot-soldiers were trying to blast him while trying to get a clearer shot at him. They would've been successful too had backup not arrived just in time to save Tomas's ass.

The Blue Galactic Jet and Pink Galactic Marine came down from above to blast the vans into a burning mess. Tomas tossed his head briefly back to see the two Zords running on auto-pilot just as he caught sight of the Timeasaur further above him. Tomas owed Jett a thank you later once he cleared open the path for the civilians to escape in.

Taking the bike off the ramp, nothing was in Tomas's way from completing his mission. He pushed for more gas as he tried to make up for the lost time from his chase scene.

It took a few minutes for Tomas to get to his destination, but made it quickly enough. He found himself in front of a tunnel that had been sealed off by a shit ton of bricks and various junk that would make it almost impossible to clear off without getting caught. He had about two minutes before the vehicles ferrying the civilians arrived so he needed to blast the barricade quickly!

Tomas parked the bike within a safe distance as he kicked open the switch. Unfolding from the sides of the bike, two sets of missiles emerged from each side. The missiles were ready to go within seconds so Tomas pushed down on the trigger, releasing them to clear open a path. The missiles rocketed across the road until they hit their target and ignited into a fiery display that ultimately led to an open path for the civilians to safely escape into.

Letting out an exhilarated cheer, Tomas threw off his helmet and hurled his fist up into the air just as some honking caught his attention. The vehicles that were full of civilians fleeing the city began to pass by him now that the path was clear. From the windows, sets of hands were waving at him and he could hear plenty of voices cheering for him.

"You rock, Pink Ranger!" shouted a civilian.

"Be careful, Pink Ranger!" shouted another.

Tomas started to wave at the civilians as they made their way to safety. He kept this going for a while until his earpiece went off with the channel opening up. "I cleared the path, Kat," said Tomas. "The civilians are passing the city-limits. They're safe now."

"That's good news, Tomas," said Kat from the base. "Now, you can head back to the city square since that's where things are getting ugly. Bane is active there and we need you to work on stopping him. I'll try to reach the Distraction Team so that they can help you, but I can't guarantee that they'll get there on time."

"Don't worry, Kat! I can hold him off for as long as possible," said Tomas as he petted his new toy. "Just promise me that I'll get to keep this bike once this is all over! I love this bike too much to let it go."

"Stop Bane and I'll paint it pink for you myself," said Kat.

Tomas couldn't help but to grin as he turned the motorcycle around and made his way to the city square to stop a riot. He was so going to hold Kat to that offer. He got a motorcycle and all he had to do was be the cool kid that he was.

* * *

Rolling out into the city, Leona drove her Yellow Galactic Trailer into a tank operated by the Centurions. She bashed the tank to death with the front end of her Zord, doing everything that she could to smash it up so that it would no longer be a threat. She only stopped once she was satisfied from all the crunching noises that she heard to signal that it was good and dead.

The Distraction Team was mainly in charge of taking off some of the heat for the SPD officers that were fighting in the city square, while Jade's Infiltration Team worked on taking out the communication tower. Leona enjoyed smashing enemies and their vehicles to parts since it helped to take out some of her frustrations. She knew that her friends had similar sentiments as she took notice of the Galactic Jet and Galactic Marine flying overhead.

The two Zords continued to be operated on auto-pilot with Jett controlling them from the Timeasaur. He kept those two Zords on line, while using his Timeasaur to create some nasty aerial strikes that blasted several Centurions and criminals to pieces.

Further away, Mika chased down some tanks with her Green Galactic Racer with the Golden Beet Zord following her commands on auto-pilot. The crane from Golden Beet Zord was released to rip the road apart in order to force the tanks to break for a minute. Mika exploited this opening as she fired some serious laser blasts from her Galactic Racer, blowing them to bits as she drove through their burning remains.

"I think that's most of them," said Mika as she turned the Galactic Racer around. "Everyone that hasn't been blown up by now is either in hiding or heading to the city square."

The Galactic Trailer rolled in nearby with Leona running her hand through her hair. "Well then, I guess that means we need to cart our asses to the square," said Leona. "Do you think you can meet us there, Jett?"

Flying overhead, the Timeasaur came closer towards the ground. "You can count on me," said Jett. "I'll just forward the orders to Alpha so that he knows what's going on."

"I think Alpha is having too much fun blowing things up from the Galactic Galleon," laughed Mika.

It was true too. The three of them had already seen the Red Galactic Galleon sailing all around the city, blasting at random Zangyack Ships in order to repel a new invasion. From their comm. links, the Rangers heard Alpha's joyous cheers as he bragged about blowing up another Zangyack Ship and how the Empire should fear Alpha 8.

Kicking on the gears, Leona led Mika and Jett to the square to get to work on finishing off this fight.

* * *

The easiest part was sneaking into the tower; the hard part was getting through the tight vents that they needed to crawl through. Jade, Scout, and Chris weren't exactly thrilled about this but thanked their lucky stars that they were thin enough for this mission. Well, Scout was only thankful about this after switching into his female side since his male form was too bulky to fit

As they crawled through the vent, they had to keep in mind what needed to be done. They'd have to get through whatever defenses were established in order to hook up a computer virus that would shut down the Zangyack's communication relay. Once that was done, the Zangyack fleet would become too scattered to function and would be vulnerable to the cannons that SPD had set throughout the city. Then it just became a matter of stopping Bane so everything could be all hunky dory!

Pushing the metal guard, Jade was able to get them out of the vent without any trouble. They probably travelled through about ten floors through the vents which wasn't exactly the easiest trip in neither the world nor the most comfortable.

Jade took to the lead as she shot Chris a look to make sure he had the virus on him still. Chris nodded his head as he briefly touched the left pocket of his SPD uniform to show that the USB drive was still on him. Jade grinned briefly as she started to make her move with Scout right behind her as they navigated their way to the top floor.

The top floor was empty without any sign of trouble, but there was still one more door to pass through. Scout took point as he kicked the door open since there was no point in holding back. The hinges were broken, causing the doors to slide open so to reveal an open space with a central computer at the center of the room which no doubt was where they needed to plant the virus.

The trio ran forward with hopes to finish this mission quickly only to discover that it wouldn't be that easy. A flash of light appeared between them and the computer with that light taking solid form as Glory appeared before the trio.

"Well, look who stumbled into my garden," said Glory.

Jade, Scout, and Chris stood apart from each other as they readied themselves for a fight. They raised their guards up almost immediately, while Glory stood perfectly calm and composed.

Jade clenched her fists, holding them up to show that she was ready. "And who are you?" said Jade. "Unless you got a makeover, I doubt you're Princess Jezebel."

"And you're right! I'm not Jezebel," said Glory. "I'm her older sister, my name is Glorificus, but you may call me Glory." Spreading her arms out wide, Glory brought them together for a loud clap that startled the trio. While they had no idea who she was, she knew all about them. "Officer Christopher Halliwell, Private Scout Winters, and THE Captain Jade Marvelous; well, this is certainly a pleasure. Three of my father's most hated enemies all in one room, how lucky can a girl get?"

Scout and Jade took some cautious steps forward, while Chris kept back. They knew that they would need to keep Glory busy long enough for Chris to upload the virus. Things were a lot more complicated though since they had anticipated Princess Jezebel, not Glory. Since they had no idea what to expect, they were flying into this mission blind.

Glory seemed to sense that their confidence had plummeted with her there. She had to admit that she was enjoying that. "Now, I'm a little disappointed that I can't kill you, but my father has specific orders to take you in alive," said Glory. "I guess he wants to have all you Rangers dissected so that he can figure out exactly what makes you tick. Personally, I'd just rather burn you alive like we did in the old days to mortals that got too uppity!"

Sensing an opening, Chris decided to hit Glory while she was rambling. He noticed a pipe running up the wall and figured that could work as a diversion. He used his magic to pull the pipe from the wall then hurled it with all his might at Glory to stun her for a moment.

Only that didn't happen. Glory caught the pipe just as Chris's telekinetic attack was nearing her head. "I wasn't done talking yet, little bastard!" said Glory. Crushing the pipe some, Glory flung it forward to hit Chris. Before it could reach him, Chris managed to avoid the incoming pipe with it shattering a nearby window and flying across the city.

Glory was ready to continue her little rant when Scout made his move on her. He struck her across the face with his fist, putting all his strength behind that one in order to keep her off her feet. But Glory wasn't so easily bested.

Snatching Scout by the arm, she pulled the ex-soldier towards her face with a very angry look on it. "What did I just get finished saying!" said Glory. "I wasn't done talking! Are you hard of hearing or just plain stupid?" She punched him in the gut, using her superior strength to hurl him up into the air where he went flying until he crashed into a nearby wall. The force of the impact was powerful enough to break part of the wall, leaving Scout stunned for the moment as Glory cracked her knuckles. "Forget it! You brats clearly don't want to talk."

"You got that right!" said Jade as she went after Glory next.

Jade used her Slayer strength to back her up as she took on Glory. Her fists went flying quick as she tried to move with enough precision to strike Glory in the face. Glory was fast though and surprisingly agile even while wearing a dress. Jade managed to get a few good blows in as she struck Glory's face from both sides.

Glory wasn't so easily impressed though as she bounced back from that one quickly enough. She pulled her elbow forward to clip Jade in the shoulder before swinging her fist in a wide arch that surely would've struck Jade's face. Chris ran interference though as he grabbed onto Glory's arm and drove his own fist into her chest. He struck her as hard as he could in her gut, but that wasn't enough as the Zangyack Princess was ready for more.

Even with one arm held back, Glory used her free arm to strike Chris in the gut in return but with twice the oomph. She got him good then grabbed him with both hands to fling him aside where he was near enough to the computer to do his deed. Chris was busy wincing in pain though as he held onto his side with one arm and used his other arm to check to make sure that the USB wasn't damaged.

By then, Scout was back in the game as he used his slimier form to jump onto Glory's back. He tried to lock her in a strangle hold which was only proving to be partly effective while Jade tried to hit Glory in the chest as many times as she could. Not wanting to be so easily bested, Glory threw her body weight around until Scout was forced to let her go. He fell back to the ground and quickly moved to get back up just as Jade delivered a kick to Glory's hip.

Glory only stumbled back briefly before lunging forward to smash her fist across Jade's face. Scout was back on her again as he drove his knee into her chest before smashing his forearm against her nose. This only worked for a second, but a second was always appreciated.

Climbing back to his feet, Chris was using the opportunity that he had to get to the computer. He bit down on all his pain as he pulled out the USB and inserted it into the nearest port. The virus automatically began to upload itself into the network with Chris only having to press on a few keys to spread the range and increase the speed of the upload.

Things were moving quickly enough, but nowhere near quickly enough as Glory was on a roll.

Glory held Jade up in the air with one arm while pinning Scout to the ground, in his male form, with the heel of her foot. She pressed it down on his spine to the point where she would've surely snapped it had she not taken noticed of what Chris was doing. "Fucking Hell," groaned Glory as she dropped Jade to the ground and took her foot of Scout's back. "Of course you'd be trying to upload a virus. And here I thought you just wanted to help me get a good workout."

In seconds, Glory was on Chris just as he finished everything on his end of the project. He was defenseless though as she grabbed him by the throat, squeezing on it in a way that it should've killed him. "You're not that good of a cop," said Glory. "It must kill you three to dress up like cops when you're just godforsaken pirates! All of you are just so pathetic."

Throwing him aside, Glory purposely threw him towards his friends. Glory turned back to the computer and smashed her fist onto the USB in order to make sure that it was destroyed before it could do any harm. "See that's how it's done," said Glory. "No fuss and my invasion can continue as planned." She turned her attention from the computer so to focus on the Rangers. Her full attention was now on them which normally wasn't a good thing, but it blinded her to the fact that the virus was fully uploaded.

"Get down!" Chris groaned out as he covered his head.

Jade and Scout followed his advice, while Glory simply looked confused.

Glory looked to the screen and saw that a self-destruct sequence had been initiated. "Damn it all," she whispered. Taking off as quickly as she could, Glory tried to run towards a window but since the computer was on the platform she was on earlier, it served as her fall. The computer exploded in a powerful burst that pushed Glory through the window with glass shattering all around her as she fell over thirty stories.

The Rangers kept their heads low as the flames passed harmlessly over them. Relieved sighs washed over them once they knew that Glory was out of the picture at least for the moment. They knew she was tough so they weren't counting on the explosion or the fall to kill her.

"Let's go help the others," said Scout as he popped his shoulder back into place. "We still have to stop Bane."

"Yeah," said Jade, "that should be fun."

Chris could only nod his head as he hid the pain he felt. He followed them towards the exit since they decided to take the elevator this time around.

* * *

The battle was getting heavy as SPD led the final charge to save Illium. Running through the streets for coordinated strikes, the SPD officers did everything in their power and limited resources to end the invasion. The Empire was pushing hard though as the Centurions did everything that they could to crush SPD as they increased their numbers and tossed more criminals into the fire.

Commander Cruger and Sky fought on the frontlines as well. They did everything in their power to repel the invasion, while organizing their forces in order to buy the Rangers time to stop Bane.

The city square was turning into a bloody mess when Tomas finally arrived on his motorcycle. He pulled into all of the chaos and jumped off his bike just as a nameless criminal tried to stab him with a knife. Stepping out of the knife's path, Tomas avoided getting hit and countered by slamming his fist against the criminal's jaw to knock him out.

Another criminal tried to get Tomas, but he was able to use his motorcycle for support as he kicked the criminal away from him. The prince spotted the building in front of him as the communication tower so he tried to make his way towards it to help the rest of his friends.

Before he could get much closer, the ground began to shake in a way that signaled trouble was coming. Tomas stopped what he was doing as he spotted Bane coming into the picture. It was just like Kat warned him that he might have to fight the big guy on his own for a while.

It was lucky for him that some of his team was there to back him up. Leona, Jett, and Mika finally arrived from their distraction mission and soon came up behind Tomas. The numbers were a bit better now as the four of them readied themselves for a fight. But things only got better as swirling, blue orbs appeared in front of them with Chris, Jade, and Scout arriving as well.

The seven of them were reunited just in time as Bane was getting a little cranky.

Bane slammed his thick fists together with the wind howling from the impact of them. "You punks will not stand a chance against me!" shouted Bane.

Sporting some bruises from the fight against Glory, Jade was still feeling bold as she stepped to the front of her team. She had her Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key in hand already so she knew what was coming next. "Bite me, bitch," said Jade. "You think you can stop us? I laugh at your pathetic face because we've fought beings that could make your toes curl. We're not afraid of you."

"And we never will be," said Chris.

"So you might as well drop dead," said Leona.

"Roll over a bit while you're at it," said Mika.

"Cause you're gonna regret this dance," said Tomas.

"Do you want to know the reason why?" said Jett.

"Because we're the Power Rangers, mother fucker!" said Scout.

Raising their Ranger Keys up, they flipped open their Pirate Cellulars and Galactic Cellulars to get ready to morph. Bane was fuming at this point as he prepared to fight them just as they inserted their Ranger Keys in. "Ranger Change!" shouted the seven Rangers. "Pirate Revolution!" A burst of light washed over each of them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Galactic Pirate Red Ranger!"

"Galactic Pirate Blue Ranger!"

"Galactic Pirate Yellow Ranger!"

"Galactic Pirate Green Ranger!"

"Galactic Pirate Pink Ranger!"

"Galactic Pirate Silver Ranger!"

"Galactic Pirate Gold Ranger!"

"We are," shouted the seven, "Power Rangers Galactic Pirates!"

Bane didn't bother waiting any longer as he wanted to smash the Rangers to bits. However, the fighting got in the way as Centurions and criminals decided to get caught up in their rumble.

Taking a set of pistols away from their friends, Pink Ranger and Green Ranger turned their backs around to deal with the incoming Centurions and Criminals. They raised their Pirate Pistols up then began to open fire on their wannabe assailants. Their bursts of pink and green bullets were powerful enough to mow them all down, but more were coming from in front of them.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger were on this one as they carried a set of Pirate Cutlasses. Blue Ranger swung his pair forward for a double slash, while Yellow Ranger combined her cutlasses together to unleash a larger slash attack. Their attacks struck the Centurions and criminals head on, blowing them all to bits to clear the path to Bane.

With that done, Silver Ranger and Gold Ranger prepared to get to work. They took out their Golden Radiance and Silver Trident to strike Bane with a pitchfork and trident. A slash of gold and silver energy raised out from their weapons to meet their foe. Bane didn't allow himself to be bested this way as he grabbed hold of the incoming attacks, but was pushed back a few feet as a result of trying to hold them back.

Red Ranger exploited this opening as she grabbed her Pirate Pistol and Pirate Cutlass. She took a leap from the bottom step, swinging her cutlass forward before firing a bullet at Bane. Her attacks struck his exposed chest which allowed Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger's attack to break through as well. This resulted in Bane getting hit by a fiery burst of energy that ultimately pushed him closer towards the tower that the Infiltration Team had escaped from earlier.

Bane's head was ringing as he moaned and groaned about something under his breath.

Regrouping, Red Ranger got her team together with their eyes on Bane. They had to work on crushing him as quickly as they could to put a stop to this invasion. The first thing that came to mind was harnessing the powers of the organization that had arrested him in the first place. So striking down on their buckles, the Rangers took out the only set of Ranger Keys that they had left which belonged to the SPD Rangers.

"Ranger Change!" shouted the Rangers. "SPD Emergency!" Standing still, the Rangers all morphed into an SPD Ranger. Their new uniforms covered their Galactic Pirate uniforms when some flashing lights went off on the sides of their helmets as the SPD helmets took form. Red Ranger morphed into SPD Red Ranger, Blue Ranger became SPD Blue Ranger, Green Ranger became SPD Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger became SPD Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger became SPD Pink Ranger, Silver Ranger became SPD Omega Ranger, and Gold Ranger became SPD Shadow Ranger. The individual uniforms of the core Rangers were nothing special as it bore their individual colors on one side with a black and white pattern to show individual numbers. Silver Ranger's uniform was mostly white with a gold and blue pattern to mark his number, while Gold Ranger's uniform was black with some red and blue with the number on his chest being 100 with the added bonus of dog-like ears on his helmet.

Once the morph was complete, the Rangers were ready to face Bane again. Bane tried to come at them again, but the Rangers were better prepared this time around then they had been the first time they met.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger grounded themselves as Green Ranger and Pink Ranger jumped over them. The duo was armed with the knuckle portion of their Deltamax Strikers. Their knuckles struck Bane in chest, stunning him a bit as Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger went at him with the baton portion of their Deltamax Strikers. They swung the baton forward, clipping him in the shoulder to hurt him so more.

Red Ranger jumped over Bane's head with her Delta Blasters in hand. She started to blast him with her twin pistols, making it rain over his until he groaned in pain before landing behind him. Silver Ranger charged up the Omega Morpher to ignite his fist in a powerful surge of energy. He charged at Bane, striking the criminal in the face to lay down the law. Gold Ranger was ready for the next move as he raised his Shadow Saber up. He ignited in a surge of dark energy that he hurled at Bane, smashing him with his full might.

It wasn't over yet though. Red Ranger reverted back into her pirate form as she took out another Ranger Key. "Ranger Change!" shouted Red Ranger. "SPD Emergency!" A burst of light erupted over her as she morphed into SPD Kat Ranger. Her orange and white uniform had a white and orange chest guard with cat-like ears sticking out her helmet. Charging forward, Red Ranger ignited her forearms with energy as she rushed passed Bane, swinging them at him to strike him for the last blow of SPD powers.

The Rangers all changed back into their Galactic Pirate forms as they were well aware that they had a stronger opening now. Bane had warn himself out from all the fighting earlier, plus Glory did hit him hard enough earlier today to strip him of some of his power. Now that he was vulnerable, the Rangers knew that they had to finish this now.

Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger morphed into their Silver and Gold Modes to help out more. The rest of the Rangers armed themselves with their Pirate Pistols and Pirate Cutlasses as they prepared for the final blow.

Green Ranger and Pink Ranger held up their double pistols, while Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger held up their double cutlasses. Red Ranger held up her set of pistol and cutlass as she ordered them to make the move. "Final Wave!" shouted the Rangers. With the Ranger Keys in place, their weapons were full charged for the strike. "Pirate Finish!" Red Ranger did her typical move, while the others modified their attacks. Green Ranger and Pink Ranger's bullets merged with Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger's slashes. Their attacks went rocketing towards Bane, crashing into him in a grand fashion.

Silver Ranger in his Gold Mode swung his Silver Trident around. The anchor was rotated clockwise as he prepared himself for his final attack. "Final Wave!" shouted Silver Ranger. The spirits of different Sixth Rangers manifested themselves around him to pool more power into his attack. "Galactic Legend Dream!" The spirits all joined him as he swung his anchor forward to unleash a mixture of silver and gold energy from his weapon. The attack struck the already injured Bane to further break him off his will to fight.

Gold Ranger in his Silver Mode held his Golden Radiance up into the air. His own anchor was ready to join in the fight as he spun that around over his head. "Final Wave!" shouted Gold Ranger. The remaining spirits of the Sixth Rangers came forth to pool their power into his. "Galactic Legend Clash!" He swung the anchor forward to unleash a violent surge of gold and silver energy that went straight towards Bane. That final blow was all that was needed in order to bring an end to this criminal.

Bane met the full fury of the Galactic Pirate Rangers and lost! Their attacks ripped him a new one as he dropped to his knees with a defeated gasp escaping his throat before he erupted into a surge of nothing.

Turning away from him, the Rangers felt a jolt of pride run through their systems for this major win.

* * *

As the ashes of Bane's smoky remains floated up, the Rangers' victory celebration was premature. Pushing some rubble to the side, Glory appeared to show that she was still alive and kicking. Her fabulous dress was partly torn, dirt covered her face, and her blonde curls were in a mess, but she bore no physical scars to show that the fall had done any real damage to her.

Glory clenched her fists tightly as she gazed upon what was left of Bane before setting her sights on the Rangers. "This is far from over, Rangers!" shouted Glory. "We are just beginning!" She lifted up one finger as she hurled a beam of energy out from it which was soon followed by a secondary energy beam that came down from the Ifrit. The two beams collided as one to strike Bane's remains in order to reanimate the dead.

From there, Glory vanished from sight as she returned to the Ifrit. The ship began to slowly ascend back up into the space where Glory could regroup, while other Zangyack ships tried to escape or were blown up by SPD cannons.

The Rangers saw Bane's remains become nuclear as they burst up into the air to take a living form once more. Bane was back in business as he gave out a deathly roar, showing just how much life he had in him to pick another fight with the Rangers.

Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger prepared to summon their Zords when Red Ranger stopped them. She took out her Pirate Cellular as the rest of the team began to gather around her. "I need you two to keep the officers and everyone else safe," she said to Gold and Silver Ranger. "The rest of us will stop Bane! Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes Captain!" said Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger. They quickly took off in the opposite direction, working on clearing out the space for a nasty battle.

Red Ranger raised her Pirate Cellular to her lips as she ordered Alpha to bring in the ship.

The Galactic Galleon poked out from behind them as it showed that it was ready for battle. The five of them grabbed the incoming ropes and hopped into the cockpits of their Zords. The individual Zords emerged from the Galactic Galleon then combined to form the separate limbs.

Pirate King Megazord attached its hat to its head before showing it was good to go. The Megazord landed in the burning city, armed with its Pirate Cutlasses as the Rangers prepared to cleave Bane in two.

"I'm gonna rip you apart Zord by Zord!" growled Bane.

"Better men then you have tried," laughed Yellow Ranger.

Bane stomped his way towards the Rangers and began to pummel them with his large fists. Sparks flew all across the Megazord as Bane did so, attempting to prove his superiority over the Rangers' weapon.

Things were really started to get shaken up in the Megazord cockpit. The Rangers fought to reign in the controls before Bane could overpower them. Green Ranger worked hard on redistributing power to the necessary channels in order to provide themselves with the necessary backup for a new strike. Blue Ranger used this opening to hit Bane with one of the Pirate Cutlasses to deliver a point to Bane that they weren't so easily beaten.

The attack hit Bane hard enough to cause enough pain to the intergalactic criminal. Bane grabbed onto his chest with one hand while he attempted to use his other hand to smash the Megazord's head.

Pink Ranger was on it next as he sent one of the Megazord's leg to hit Bane in the shin. "Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" cheered Pink Ranger. That did its job in that Bane lost his balance and toppled down to the ground for a moment longer so that the Megazord could repair itself.

With Bane on his back, the Rangers pulled the Megazord back a few more yards to gain some distance.

"So now what do we do?" said Blue Ranger. "What Greater Power do we have that can actually beat him?"

"I'd say the Samurai Rangers' Greater Power," suggested Green Ranger. "It might have enough force to stop Bane, but too bad Orphan took the Keys away from us!"

Red Ranger was about to agree when a burst of light appeared in the cockpit. A set of Ranger Keys came floating towards them, which were the only keys that they had. "Well, I'll be damned," said Red Ranger. "It looks like we have a meeting with Orphan once this mess is cleaned up. We just unlocked the SPD Rangers' Greater Power." Holding onto the Red SPD Ranger Key, she felt confident in this as she inserted it into the keyhole.

The others did the same thing as they followed her lead to use this new Greater Power to finish off Bane.

The hatches on the Megazord opened up to reveal five bursts of light that united as one to take a single form. What emerged was a new version of the Delta Runner 1 that was slightly larger in size and bore the colors of the first five SPD Rangers. Also a pair of guns were attached at the front that began to go off just as Bane was getting back on his feet.

Delta Runner 1 was blasting Bane with enough firepower to easily crush a lesser opponent. Bane was stubborn though and was holding on with every fiber of his being.

Pirate King Megazord took a step forward now that repairs were complete just as Delta Runner 1 did a u-turn back to it. Delta Runner 1 disassembled as part of it went into the chest of the Megazord to form a fusion as the remaining parts became two guns that the Megazord took hold of. "Delta King Megazord!" shouted the Rangers as this new combination was complete.

Bane came stomping towards them again only to be bested when Delta King Megazord took a leap to the side. It began to open fire on the criminal with both guns going off to shoot him down a few pegs. More of his defenses came crumbling down with every blast that made direct contact on him. Delta King Megazord did a dramatic flip in the air as the Rangers steered it into the direction that they wanted it to go before it landed behind Bane.

With smoke rising from his body, Bane wanted to finish the Rangers off, but he wasn't about to get that chance. The two rifles disassembled into four parts that merged into the hatches of the Megazord. Delta King Megazord had a series of guns attached to its limbs with its chest piece activating the sirens as the final blow was prepared. "Galactic Delta Barrage!" shouted the Rangers as they prepared to end this fight. The guns on the Megazord all began to go off at once as a wide barrage was unleashed upon Bane.

There was no hiding and there was no guarding as the bullet fire rained down on Bane with an extreme amount of ferocity. Bane gave out a painful growl before collapsing to his knees and erupting in large explosion just as the last of the barrels was emptied out. Smoke rose from the various barrels as Delta King Megazord stood over the burning remains of the galaxy's most dangerous criminal.

* * *

Illium was no longer burning to the ground. Most of the flames have been fanned out in the hours that followed Bane's death and the Empire's retreat. The remaining Imperial forces were defeated, while criminals were recaptured by the officers. A semblance of order was restored now that SPD was back in control of the planet.

Since Illium was safe now, the Rangers were given their reward which was the cache of Celestial Weapons. And as a bonus, Kat did keep her promise to Tomas in allowing him to keep the motorcycle after she finished painting it pink. While Tomas was thrilled about having the bike, the Celestial Weapons outranked all of that as the Rangers now had something to offer up to Orphan in order to reclaim their Ranger Keys.

It was a long shot, especially since they knew Orphan would take the weapons away anyways. They were just hoping that he might be grateful enough to return the other Ranger Keys to them and allow them to resume their quest in "peace".

Returning to the Galactic Galleon, the Rangers were ready to figure out how to summon Orphan. They only had a few hours left until their deadline so they needed to get moving before they got a cosmic "fuck you".

Leona and Scout brought the cache inside, placing it down on the ground once they were inside. Jade wanted someone to figure out how to summon Orphan when Alpha 8 decided to come forward. Alpha 8 decided that it was time show off a gift that he had received from a higher power. He carried in his hands an amulet that he held up for the Rangers to see.

"I received this amulet from an old friend," said Alpha 8. "This amulet will summon Samael, the Celestial of Death and Destruction. Samael is most importantly though Orphan's mate as well as the creator of your individual powers. He is sympathetic to us. Talk to him first and he might be able to convince Orphan to restore the Ranger Keys to us."

Chris took hold of the amulet with Tomas watching it carefully. The prince wanted to touch it as he felt a strange pull, but Chris knew somehow to keep it from him. "How do we summon Samael then?" asked Chris.

Alpha 8 placed his hand over the amulet and Chris's palm. "Say these words," said Alpha 8. "'Oh Samael, Master of Death, I summon thee. Grant me audience with you, divine messenger."

Nodding his head, Chris took in a deep breath as he prepared to summon a higher power. Mika and Jett got everyone to step back for safety reasons. Chris held the amulet forward as he pulled his magic to the surface so Samael might listen to him. "Oh Samael—"

"Don't bother, I already heard you."

The Rangers all jumped out of their skins as they heard a foreign voice. They spun themselves back around to see Samael sitting on top of their table with a thin coat covering his naked torso and a pair of fitted pants to cover his legs. He wore no shoes or socks as he wanted his feet to move freely as he stood in the Galactic Galleon for the first time in months.

Samael bore a small smirk on his face as he looked at the Rangers. He made eye contact with Tomas only to bare a slight frown as he thought about the child that was lost. Shaking that off before he could allow emotion to get the better of him, he turned his eyes to Alpha 8. "I see you taught the Rangers how to summon me," said Samael. "I was wondering when you were going to dust off my amulet."

"I was waiting until the opportunity was right," said Alpha 8.

Appreciating the curiosity, Samael finally set his sights on the chest that the Rangers brought to the ship. He could sense an immense amount of power coming from inside which told him that the items inside were of Celestial origins. "Where did you get that?" asked Samael. "How did you get a chest full of Celestial Weapons?"

Jett nudged Mika forward since he didn't want to deal with Samael again. While he was grateful to the Celestial that brought him back from the dead, he still thought back to poor Ashley that Orphan killed in retribution. Mika was oblivious to this as she nearly tripped on her own feet as Samael took notice of her.

"Well, SPD had it in their possession," said Mika. "They've been protecting it from the Empire and gave it to us once we repelled the invasion. We wanted to give it to Orphan so that he might consider returning the Ranger Keys to us."

Samael sensed a deal in the works. It was cute that the Rangers believed that they could bargain with his mate, stupid, but cute. "Orphan is the most stubborn being in the universe," said Samael. "He's probably worse than our Father." Samael shook his head as he approached the chest with the Rangers stepping aside. He touched the mystical relic to feel what weapons might've been locked away inside. "You were right to summon me first. I might be able to curb some brownie points your way."

But first Samael needed to make certain that the chest was protected. He snapped his fingers to call in some Celestials to take the cache to safety.

The thunderous flap of wings alerted the Rangers to more Celestials arriving. Alpha 8 immediately went haywire when he spotted that Samael had summoned Luther from Paradise to help take the cache back. Mikhail was also with his mate, nodding his head to Samael as he went over to the chest.

The former Dark Lord of Pride though refused to budge. First, he wanted to make fun of the Alpha bot a bit but then he took notice of Tomas and the power that slumbered within him. A smirk formed on his face as he looked at Tomas, which caused the young prince to take a step back towards Chris.

Luther turned his head to the side until he was looking at Samael. "I'm not your lapdog, Samael," said Luther. "You cannot summon me as you please. I get to serve a higher power."

"Yes you do, and I order you to take that cache back to Paradise."

A chill ran down Luther's spine as he looked behind him. The Rangers were silent too as they spotted Orphan was in the picture as well. Orphan had his arms crossed over his chest as he had one eyebrow raised at Luther, telling the ex-Devil to get his lazy ass in gear. Luther didn't waste a minute more as he went over to the cache and helped Mikhail to lift it up.

"And you just got treated," laughed Mikhail.

"Shut it!" said Luther.

The pair disappeared from sight as they returned to Paradise with the cache of Celestial Weapons. Samael picked himself up from the ground and went to Orphan's side before his mate could get angry at him.

Seeing the two together caused Tomas to feel a strange pain in his chest that he just couldn't explain. He fought to shrug it off though, but that did not go unnoticed by Orphan and Samael who could tell that it was Ramiel stirring.

Orphan kept it calm though, while Samael remained silent. He took a few steps forward with Jade following his example by coming forward as well. "You managed to save SPD and unlocked a new Greater Power," said Orphan. "You did all of that under my deadline, plus you found a cache of Celestial Weapons that I left on Assiah in case of emergencies." Showing some mild concern, Orphan had thought that those weapons were lost to him. "I was almost afraid that the Empire had gotten to them already."

"What can I say, we're pirates," said Jade as she shrugged her shoulders.

Scout pushed his way to the front since he had a feeling he would need to back Jade up. He couldn't explain why exactly but he had a strong feeling that he could help out. "Lord Orphan, we've done as you asked," he said, politely. "If you will it, may we have the Ranger Keys back? We promise to use them only to fight against the Empire and protect Assiah from their evil."

Looking at him for a moment, Orphan could see clearly what lurked in his soul and had to admit he found that interesting. It seemed like another old face was wanting to return to this point in time after so long.

Opening his mouth to counter, Orphan was ready to say no when Samael pressed against the side of his mate. Samael forced Orphan to look down at him as he prepared to vouch for the Rangers. "Be nice, Orphan," said Samael. "The Rangers did as you instructed them to. Give them back the Ranger Keys back so that they can continue their little quest."

"The powers do not belong to them," said Orphan.

"But they are earning them," said Samael, pouting a little to get Orphan to ease up. "They are earning the rights to use the Ranger Keys for every Greater Power that they unlock. It won't hurt us to see if they can master them all. If anything that will take some of the heat off of us in the war against the Zangyack."

Orphan wanted to fight more, but he knew that Samael would just continue to pester him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this since the cursed mark on his arm was starting to pain him as the Emperor tried to drain more power out of him. "I shall show you mercy this once, Rangers," said Orphan. Raising his hand up, Orphan pulled the chest full of Ranger Keys from Paradise and returned it to the pedestal that it once stood. "But should you fail to protect the Ranger Keys then I will take them away from you forever. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lord Orphan," said the seven Rangers.

Nodding his head, Orphan turned his back on them. He was too tired at the moment and needed to rest in order to pull some of his power back. Samael noticed the weakness that Orphan was showing and didn't like it. He bid the Rangers farewell, spending a moment longer to look at Tomas before he also followed Orphan out of the ship.

They returned to Paradise, leaving the Rangers to celebrate that this didn't end with them getting vaporized.

Tomas was the least relieved out of them all though. He kept his eyes on the spot where Orphan and Samael once stood; feeling it deep in his heart that there was something that was pulling him towards them. That feeling only got stronger, although, he just couldn't picture why he had such strong feelings that made him want to be around them despite the fact that they could kill him with a single thought.

It was as Orphan and Samael noted, Ramiel was slowly beginning to open his eyes. Soon, Tomas would not be able to tell where he ended and where Ramiel began.

* * *

Kat approached the lost level of the bunker in order to have a talk with the Oracle. She placed her palm on a scanner in order to have access into the room where the Oracle worked. The alien gave out a deep sigh as she entered with her presence already being known to her supervisor.

A set of monitors were all over a wall with a long chair at the center of it all. Someone was sitting there, checking the various monitors to see how went SPD's progress in reaffirming control.

"The Rangers are leaving the planet soon," said Kat. "They are in possession of the Celestial Cache now. No doubt, they will return it to Orphan."

One of the screens focused in on the Galactic Galleon as a foreign presence was detected. The Oracle cleared the screen before moving onto another sector. The Oracle continued to work as Kat asked what they were to do next.

The chair swung around with a familiar face appearing. The Oracle rose from her chair in a yellow, SPD uniform that had no identifying patches but Kat immediately bowed before the Founder and Elite Commander of Space Patrol Delta.

Well into her thirties now, Alice King, the Yellow Angel Force Ranger, went over to her friend with a smile on her face. "The Pirates will continue to make progress in collecting the Greater Powers," said Alice. "You, Doggie, and Sky will work on restoring SPD to its full potential so that the fight against the Empire can continue." She slowly began to walk away from Kat with the feline alien asking what she was planning on doing. That's where Alice paused as she hung out by the door, continuing to smile as she looked back to Kat. "Bad things are coming, Kat, so I have a team to reorganize."

Exiting the room, Alice need to begin the search for her former teammates just as Kat stood there, amazed.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, an old friend from Leona's past returns just as the Rangers return to Earth to find a new Greater Power with "friend" attempts to convince her to leave the Rangers. Meanwhile, Wyatt gains a new Zord to help him in his next battle against the Rangers. Find out what Leona will decide for her future and what new power Wyatt gains in the fight against the Rangers in **Rescue at Lightspeed! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: AHHHH! I am so exhausted but here's our latest update! It's nowhere near as lengthy or intense as the previous updates. I decided to slow things down a bit for the next couple of chapters before things get angstier again. Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and review!**

**Rescue at Lightspeed: **

There was a splash as Glory pulled her head up to the surface with the hot water soaking her glorious body. A deep sigh escaped from her lips while she slowly left the bathtub and made her way towards the towel that her minions kept spread open. The minions were forced to keep their eyes covered due to their unworthiness of seeing her naked form.

Instead though, Yahweh and Wyatt caught glimpses of her bare flesh.

Glory wrapped the towel around herself before working on untying her hair, allowing her blonde curls to fall freely. "Now, what were you saying, Loki?" asked Glory. "You need to explain just why you were present during the assault on Illium." She went over to the vanity that she had set up in the stark, white bathroom. She began to apply some makeup to cover up some of the flaws she had due to the failed attack. "I am very upset that you didn't help us out when you were needed most."

Grinning, Yahweh went over towards her until he was within sight of her mirror. "Oh, sorry that I couldn't be there to watch you get blown out a window," said Yahweh. "It would've been hilarious to see though. Was your hair on fire when the computer blew up on you?"

Now that wasn't something that needed to be said. Glory glared at him as her minions immediately fled from the room. Even Wyatt took a few steps further back so not to get involved in this carnage since he had finished recovering from his previous fight against Zadkiel. Glory snapped the brush she was holding onto as she rose away from the vanity and went over towards Yahweh with a fist clench.

"Careful what you say, Trickster," said Glory, "you're starting to get a tongue like the angel that you swallowed. Now, I'm not afraid of you like my sister was. Jezebel was always easily pushed around, but don't forget that I bite back."

Yahweh admired how bold Glory was at the moment. It was adorable but all pathetic as he was on a level of power that she never could dream of. "I'll play nice, Glorificus," said Yahweh, "so long as you remember who's really in charge here. Since you're so smart, I'm assuming you'll do a better job of learning that lesson then your sister did."

Glory fought the grin that wanted to form on her face. The holy smell was coming off of him like buckets, which was slowly starting to bother her nose. "You're in charge of the next mission against the Rangers," she told him. "I want to see them burn before I take them to my father."

"So be it," said Yahweh as he turned away from her.

Leaving the bathroom, Yahweh took Wyatt with him as the Celestial already had a plan in store for the Rangers. Glory, on the other hand, was well aware that the plan would fail which is why she was slowly brewing a grand plan. If she was going to accomplish what she had in mind though, she would need her father's helping hand.

* * *

Escaping through a warp in space, the Rangers were able to cut their travel time back to Earth in half. The Galactic Galleon appeared in the Sol System and made it back to the Blue Planet without the Zangyack Fleet detecting them. The Rangers knew that they were lucky in this sense because the Ifrit had yet to return from Illium, which meant that the planet was in no immediate danger.

There was still a lot of catching up to do though.

The Rangers had been gone for more than a week. Without their protection, they half expected the Empire to go on the rampage that or Eve running amuck but so far things seemed peaceful enough. The initial scans that came up when the ship reached the atmosphere were that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred during their absence.

Jade stepped away from her chair as she approached the computer where Alpha 8 was working at. The rest of her crew were sleeping soundly in their rooms, but Jade was anxious to the point that sleep was alluding her. After what happened these last couple of days, she just couldn't shut herself down even for a minute.

"What's the status update, Alpha?" asked Jade.

Alpha 8 pulled up a grid for Jade to see for herself. "There has been no out of the ordinary trouble while we've been gone, Captain," said Alpha 8. "The few remaining ships have been inactive. I'm sure once the Ifrit or the Calnus return, we will need to be ready for trouble."

There was no disagreeing with that one. Jade could see all hell breaking loose in the near future. "Considering the shit that happened on Mirinoi and Illium, let's just say that nothing will surprise me now," said Jade. "We've gotten into so much trouble lately that it's ridiculous. We barely got rid of Jezebel and the Alphas, yet we have so much other shit to deal with."

No point in disagreeing with that.

Jade and Alpha 8 kept to quiet after that. They decided there was no point in going any further since they were already in agreement about the danger that they were in. Illium was proof enough of the trouble that they were in as Glory was about to prove herself to be an exceptionally, dangerous foe.

* * *

Taking a visit to a satellite off of Jupiter, Yahweh brought Wyatt here for a very special reason. Wyatt had made a physical recovery from the fight against Zadkiel so he was ready and very willing to kick some ass. Yahweh found it to be quite charming, if not reckless, but he had to do something to pull Uriel to the surface.

It was here that the present was contained.

Wyatt wandered deeper into the station until he found a long, empty corridor that led to Zord that Yahweh promised him. He took cautious steps forward until he saw it with his very eyes. It was a beautiful titan of a Zord that was simply marvelous.

"An ambitious project of Queen Serena of KO-35," said Yahweh. "When the Zangyack first began their assault, she attempted to recreate the Angel Force Zords. The brightest minds of KO-35 constructed this very Zord in order to battle the Empire. It was incomplete though when the Empire completed their invasion of KO-35 and captured the Queen. My Celestial brethren and myself were able to take the Zord away though and finished its construction."

The figure of the Zord was mesmerizing. It seemed significantly smaller than any of the Rangers' Zords, but looks were always deceiving. The crimson armor bore green outlines throughout that merely served as an accent nothing more. The limbs of the Zords were nonexistent, but there was a special functions that would replace those missing features that would be seen all in due time.

Wyatt wanted to pull himself closer to the Zord, but the walkway ended in the middle. He would need to take that leap forward if he was to reach it, however, Yahweh kept him from going any further. "How soon can I use the Zord?" asked Wyatt. "I want to use it to destroy the Rangers now!"

"Very soon," said Yahweh. "If you're gonna fight the Rangers though, I want you to not use your Guardian Stone though." This request came as a surprise to Wyatt who wanted to ask why he couldn't. His mate would have to be very clear about all of that. "I want you to fight the Rangers with your natural abilities. Prove yourself how strong you so that you may properly wield the Zord's power. Understood?"

Feeling that something else was going on; Wyatt would've normally pressured Yahweh for answered under normal circumstances. Only he didn't. He instead chose to be silent. If that's what he needed to do in order to prove himself worthy then so be it.

Wyatt would do anything to get that power that he so desperately craved. He would do whatever it took to become great.

* * *

Inside a sacred chamber, Orphan had been summoned here by a power that he had come to respect. The chamber was brightly illuminated by Paradise's divine light as this chamber stood near the Elysium Sanctuary where the Creator's Throne could be found. Unlike the Elysium Sanctuary or the Divine Laboratory, the room Orphan was in was a Spiritual Nexus where all futures could be seen.

Only a few Celestials had access to this chamber. Orphan kept this room under lock and key in order to protect the Prophetess who lived in these chambers. After all the trouble he had gone through to free the Prophetess from the dimensional void during the Apocalypse, Orphan wasn't about to allow Oriel to be away from his reach.

Oriel knelt before a sacred altar that was made from pure crystal. The crystal was a representation of the Creator's power, and it was kneeling before this crystal that Oriel was often found. She looked like a child still with the innocent, doe eyes of a child and the soft, creamy skin. Her blue hair was covered by a clear veil with a white dress covering her heavenly form with no excess jewelry stealing focus from her youthful beauty.

"You have come, brother," said Oriel as she continued to pray at the altar.

Orphan nodded his head even though she wasn't looking at him with her crystal, blue eyes. He knew that she could still see him though since Oriel was highly unique amongst Celestials for her gift of vision. "Why have you called me here, sister?" asked Orphan. "Did you foresee a troubling future?"

Oriel continued to kneel but ceased praying. What she had to say was of grave importance to Orphan for the future was slowly crumbling away. "Reality is falling, Orphan," said Oriel. "The Chaos has descended upon not only Assiah but upon Paradise as well. The reach of Chaos will become too powerful to be stopped. It is inevitable that Order and Chaos will come to the ultimate conflict with the fate of all the Creator's children at stake."

"Then you're suggesting that I pull the plug on Assiah?" said Orphan.

"No!" Oriel shouted in a tone that surprised even Orphan. The Prophetess was always so soft spoken, she never raised her tone to anyone especially her twin brother. Just like her brother Orion, Oriel owed her existence to Orphan, their brother. She had been born from him not as a daughter but as a sister with the Eyes of Creation. "Destroying Assiah will not stop the Chaos; it is too late for that now. If you destroy Assiah now, brother, you shall eliminate the only chance that we have for survival."

Orphan felt uneasy as he pulled himself close to Oriel with him feeling true fear for the first time. The destruction of Assiah had always been the final failsafe that he had in the back of his pocket should the Parasitus grew too out of control. "What hope is there if we cannot end Assiah?" said Orphan. "There is nothing else out there in all reality that can save us! You yourself have told me that this is the not the path that Creation was meant to take."

"The Power Rangers changed Creation's future by defeating Satanail, and brought forth this Chaos that threatens to destroy us," Oriel repeated once more as she had told him years ago. However, there were more words that needed to be spoken now that she has seen a future where there was Order. She reached out to take her brother's hand, offering him just the smallest glimpse to this future. "But they also brought us hope. The key to Creation's salvation lies within one who was born from Order and Chaos. He will bring forth your downfall, brother, but he will also be the one to bring you to salvation."

Sharing this vision with her brother, Oriel wanted to see just how important the Rangers were in all of this. Orphan's eyes burned bright as he only caught broken glimpses of the coming future. He saw his fall at the hands of Emperor Titan, but he also saw a pair of hands pulling him forth from the darkness of the Parasitus. The hands burned with a warmth that was both familiar and unfamiliar to him that led him to reach only one conclusion.

Ramiel was the key that Oriel spoke of. Orphan could feel it in his soul that his child would be a Messiah of Destruction and Salvation.

* * *

Swallowing down her oatmeal, Mika was alone at the table since most of the crew was either still asleep or unwilling to leave their rooms since they arrived back to Earth. She had to admit that she kind of wanted to go back to her room and go to sleep in Jade's arms, but her mind was a tad too active to stay asleep at this point. So she bowed down to biological pressure by getting up and getting moving.

Mika enjoyed the quiet since she had the entire cabin to herself. Not even Alpha 8 was running around since he was busy checking on the engine to make certain it was calibrated properly. At least she was able to enjoy some peace and quiet before things got out of hand that day.

The bowl was nearly empty when Mika heard some noise from behind her. She slowly turned her head back to spot Scout walking into the kitchen, no doubt fixing himself something to eat that morning. Mika went back to enjoying the quiet when she heard Scout again. This time, he was making the move to sit at the table with a bagel and a jar of jam.

"Mornin', Mika," yawned Scout as he smeared the pastry.

Taking another spoonful from her oatmeal, Mika repeated the same pleasantries. She cleared off her bowl when Scout finally began to demolish the bagel. "No trouble sleeping?" asked the resident doctor.

Scout started to shake his head once he finally finished the bagel. "It feels good to be on a planet that's relatively predictable," said Scout. "Back on Mirinoi and Illium, I had no idea what to expect next. We were on uncharted waters. It was awfully annoying." He wiped his hand clean with his pajama pants before stretching from his seat. His shirt ridded up just a bit to show off his lower abs, which went unnoticed by Mika as she sipped her juice. "To think, I'd miss this dreadful planet."

"I think it's because you're starting to love the Earthlings," Mika said, grinning behind her juice. "The big, bad, ex-Zangyack soldier loves Earthlings!"

If he had anything worth throwing, he would've done it. Instead, Scout grumbled about how he did not love Earthlings. "They're stubborn, yet admirable. I can respect people that continue to fight no matter how grim the odds are," admitted Scout. "I think that's why I fought to protect the Triforians. The Empire had strength but they fought without honor, while the Triforians didn't have the strength but they had so much honor."

Mika slowly nodded her head as she was understanding where he was coming from. "Everyone loves an underdog," said Mika. "But that's the remarkable thing about the people who resist the Empire. They know that they won't survive the battle, but they're hoping that people like us, people with the power to push the Empire back, can defeat them."

Scout agreed as he grabbed their plates and started to make his way into the kitchen when he stopped in his tracks. This sudden lack of movement came as surprise to Mika who was wondering what was wrong when she began to stand. Scout was still standing with now Mika seeing Tomas just standing in the middle of the room, frozen.

"What's wrong, Tomas?" Scout asked, calmly.

There was a pause as Tomas looked ready to speak, but he choked back. Instead of speaking, his eyes began to turn bright to signal that a vision was coming. Scout pushed the plates to Mika for safe keeping as he ran to catch Tomas before he fell to the ground.

Mika dropped the plates on the table and rushed towards the falling prince too. Scout caught him just in time as the prophetic words began to escape from his lips.

"_A former fighter of demons shall lead you to the next power," _said Tomas. "_Search for one who's heart belongs to the sky and he shall guide you to what you seek." _

The words were out there, leading Mika to try and piece it together. Scout slowly carried Tomas to the sofa just as Tomas was starting to snap out of the trance. He noticed that it was Scout carrying him this time and not Chris which was surprising but not unwarranted. Tomas was just happy he didn't fall face first on the ground.

Scout stayed with the prince as the soldier turned towards Mika who was at the computer now. "It sounds like our quest is resumes now," said Scout. "Should I wake everyone up?"

"Would probably be a good idea," said Mika as she plugged the data into the system.

As Scout was busy rounding up the crew and Tomas was getting up on his feet, Mika found a particular generation of Rangers that stood out. The database was certain that the Greater Power they were after now belonged to the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.

* * *

Wandering alone in Mariner Bay, Leona had gotten up insanely early that day and decided to go off on her own. She snuck out of the ship before anyone had woke up, grabbed her jacket and boots before making her way out into the city. Since this was the city where they ported for the night, Leona had no choice but to wander around here as she tried to clear her heard of some thoughts.

There were things that were bothering her. Just like the rest of the Rangers, Leona came with a dark past that owed its dues to the Empire.

Lately, she had spent the nights dreaming of brother and sister that she had lost on Olympia as well as the rest of the children. It had all been so brutal, so damaging to her soul that she nearly didn't survive the heartache. But here she was, fighting the Empire to avenge the children that had been killed by these soulless bastards.

Leona needed to admit to herself that she partly forgot the reason she had been fighting the Empire in the first place. She had gotten so caught up in the money and jewels then the Greatest Treasure in the Universe so she forgot about the kids that had died before her. Forced to watch their innocent faces suffer before they finally died was the most soul wrenching experience that Leona ever had. It wasn't something that she wanted to see repeated for anyone.

Even the distraction that thoughts of Jett provided weren't enough for her. They had still yet to deal with what "this" was since the stopped the assault on Illium. She really needed to figure out just where she wanted things to go with Jett before she led the poor guy any further. It was bad enough that she had to bare the emotional burden of the kids she watched die, but now she had guy issues to throw on top of that.

Her aimless wandering brought her to a park where a bunch of kids were playing soccer. Initially, she had ignored their playful cries since she had been so lost in thought but she would be eventually dragged into reality. The minute that she paused for a second, the soccer ball rolled over towards her, stopping at the heels of her boots.

The contact of the ball caused Leona to snap back in reality just in time too. One of the kids, a little girl, was starting to run up towards her and called to get the ball back. Leona lifted her head up and turned it to the side to see the child, and found herself immediately thinking back to the sister that she had lost. She could almost see the face of Olivia in the girl's face that she had to force herself to forget so not to be buried with pain.

"Hey miss, pass the ball!" cried one of the little boys further away.

Leona kicked the ball towards the little girl who caught it easily enough. The girl picked her head up and smiled at her. "Thanks miss!" said the little girl as she retrieved the ball so that the game could continue.

Watching the kids play, Leona found herself thinking back to those times before the nightmares began. It was right before the Zangyack attacked that Leona could see herself playing with Olivia and their younger brother, Donnie. Leona had practically taken care of those two for their entire lives. She was more like their mother than their sister, which is what made the heartache of losing them all the worse for her.

Leona swallowed that pain away as she locked it up in a box buried deep inside her heart. She went back to ignoring the kids while she turned away and slowly made her way back into town.

It took a few minutes for her to leave the park in order to be back in the city again. It came as a bit of relief to loss herself in the city as she slowly walked through the various streets until she wounded up in a courtyard near a parking lot.

Once more, Leona initially ignored her surroundings until she heard a plea for help. Her mind wanted to ignore it but her Ranger instincts kicked in and told her to pay attention. So Leona threw her head up to see who might've made that noise when she saw Centurions surrounding someone at the parking lot.

"Great," said Leona, "someone had to go and get themselves in trouble."

Leona took off as she raced through the courtyard in order to reach the parking lot. The screams for help only got louder as the Centurions drew nearer to the civilian which turned out to be an oddly dressed man. Just why the Centurions had chosen this particular person to be their victim was beyond Leona but she was on a mission as she ran interference.

A Centurion was about to smash the guy in the face when Leona caught it. She grabbed the arm and pulled the Centurion away from its buddies in order to spare the guy. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that seven against one Earthling isn't fair?" said Leona. "Now, seven again one Olympian are better odds, for me."

The Centurions abandoned their focus on the man and chose to go after the Space Pirate instead. Leona was on it as she avoided some of the incoming blows, weaving through them in order not to get struck down by their attacks. She caught some fists and easily brushed them aside before crouching low to avoid an incoming blow that would've got her in the breast.

Even in a skirt, Leona was about to show that she could still kick their ass. She did a backflip away from the Centurions and a Centurion Officer as they tried to jump her. She easily out maneuvered them as she took a lunge forward to punch a Centurion in the face. Another Centurion met some blows from her as she struck it in the shoulder before hitting it a few more times in the hip and knee before it finally fell in defeat.

A Centurion was running at her from the side so Leona dropped forward to ground herself. She kept her body propped up enough to caused the Centurion to crash into her without forcing her to lose her balance. Instead, the Centurion toppled over her and landed on its back. She brought herself back upright and swung her body around to kick an incoming Centurion before it could catch her off guard. With that taken care of, Leona threw the heel of her foot down on the Centurion that she had tripped.

That wasn't enough though.

Leona turned back around to elbow a Centurion across the face. She stripped the soldier of its rifle before aiming at the Centurion Officer that tried to shoot at her. Pulling down on the trigger faster than it could, Leona blasted the officer to the ground until it was down for the count like the other Centurions. She finished off those that remained standing by shooting at them as well until the parking lot was completely cleared of Centurions.

Their numbers were down to nothing which meant that the coast was clear. Leona dropped the rifle on the ground and turned around to tell the civilian to get far away when she lost her breath.

"Cliff?" whispered Leona.

Standing against a rail that divided the parking lot from the road was a tall, sturdy man. He looked barely a year or so older than Leona with strong, masculine features mixed with a short, cropped blond hair that emphasis the brilliance of his emerald eyes. He was dressed in tight, fitted leather pants and a vest that was unzipped so that his chest was completely exposed.

He straightened out his back as he slowly started to smile as her. "Leona," said Cliff. "I…I've been looking for you for so long." Without any hesitation, Leona ran towards Cliff and threw her arms around him. She squeezed him tightly as he did the same to her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, old friend," said Leona as she buried her face against his chest. "I've missed you too."

* * *

The search brought them just outside of Mariner Bay.

Mika and Jett h1ad worked together on tracking down the Ranger in question that Tomas's prophecy pointed them towards. Now, they couldn't be absolutely certain, but all the variables were point them to Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. A simple search of the Veteran Ranger brought them to an airfield where one of the most popular air shows in the country took place.

Some of the sharpest airmen flew planes for show on this airfield. It was in this dusty field that supposedly Joel could be found, doing stunt work like he had done before and shortly after his days as a Ranger.

The field was crowded with people that were ready to enjoy the latest show. The energy slowly rose before bursting as the first plane began to take off for flight. The skill that the pilot had was rather stunning. It easily mesmerized the crowd, while the Rangers were also amazed by what they were watching.

Chris ran a hand through his head as he looked around to see if he could spot Joel, while the others were busy watching the show. He heard so much cheering going on that it seemed impossible to figure out where the Veteran Ranger might be until he heard a woman's voice that stood out.

"You're getting a little old for this, Joel. As much as I enjoy seeing you fly, don't you think you should just quit the stunt work before you get into an accident?" said a strong, feminine voice.

"Come on, Angela! You know I'm still the best at this game. They don't call me 'Joel Rawlings, the Best Pilot in the World' for nothing!"

"They don't though, sweetheart."

A chuckle was heard which was fairly nearby. Chris called on the crew's attention which led to them pushing through the crowd until they found who they were looking for.

What stood out was an older couple that continued to bicker, but in a way that showed fondness for one another.

The woman, Mrs. Angela Fairweather-Rawlings, had aged gracefully since her days as a scientist and technician in the Aquabase. The light-complexion woman still wore her dark hair down to her back as she also dressed as sensibly as ever. While her husband, Joel Rawlings, still bore the same youthful, arrogant smirk that got him into trouble as a Ranger. He still dressed like a cowboy and made sure that the green he wore also complimented his darker skin tone.

The old, married couple was adorable to see, but the Rangers weren't there to admire them. They were there to get a Greater Power from Joel before the Empire or Angelus could strike.

Jade threw the tail of her coat back as she called for the couple's attention. When they turned to face her, Jade bore a smirk on her face as she had her arms crossed over her chest while her crew stuck beside her. "We're looking for Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger," said Jade.

"You found him," said Joel. "Now, let me guess, you're these Space Pirates that I've been hearing so much about."

"That would be us," said Jett.

Joel gave a loud howl as he marched over towards the Rangers. He swung his arm over Jade's shoulder as he pulled the captain towards him as he placed his hat on her head. "Well then, I guess you'd be looking for my help, darlin'," said Joel. "I'll give you anything you want so long as I get to steer that pirate ship of yours!"

"Joel," Angela said, sharply.

Releasing the pirate captain, Joel spun his body back around with his arms raised up in the air before his wife could smack him. "Sorry baby," said Joel. "What can I say, I always wanted to steer a flying pirate ship. I had to try."

Angela rolled her eyes as she humbly offered her services to the Rangers since she had heard about them from the news and others Rangers. While she was wasn't a Ranger, she had spent a good portion of her adult life helping the Rangers in their fight against the forces of evil. Now was no different as she hopeful looks in the faces of these six, brave young men and women.

Now, if things stayed this easy then the Rangers were going to have no trouble mastering this Greater Power.

* * *

Leona and Cliff had moved away from the parking lot to the courtyard where they found a bench to sit on. The two were silent for a moment with Cliff unable to say a thing, while Leona was relieved to see her old friend was still alive. The last time she had seen Cliff, he had been unsuccessfully fighting off the Zangyack in order to buy her enough time to get some of the kids to safety. In the end, they both failed as Leona swore she saw him getting shot to death, but it appears that appearances were deceiving.

Cliff had a soft grin on his face as he reached out to touch her hand. "I've heard that you're a Space Pirate now," said Cliff. "I couldn't believe that someone like you is picking a bone against the Empire. You were also so kind, gentle. I can't see you as this badass warrior woman that's kicking ass and taking names."

There was a light chuckle that escaped from Leona's throat as she thought about what he said. It was surprising since Leona hadn't always been a master thief or a fighter. "That's the problem with the Zangyack," said Leona, "facing them makes you change. Had our world never been invaded, I might not be who I am right now."

"You don't have to be any longer," said Cliff. "I have a ship. You and I can just leave this planet behind and go hideout somewhere. There are plenty of orphans out there that need help, you and I can do some real good by protecting them."

In all honesty, Leona had thought about taking that path so many times when she first started off as a thief and a Ranger. It seemed like a simpler solution, but her heart was never in it since she had lost her family and saw the rest of the kids being killed before her eyes. "As tempting as running away with you sounds, Cliff, I can't," said Leona as she stood from the bench.

The sunlight hit her face as she stood at the center of the courtyard, taking out her Ranger Key. She held it up for a moment before turning around to show it off to him. "My place is with the Rangers now," said Leona. "I can do the most good with them. We fight the Empire, pushing them as far back as we can until we can discover the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It's said that the treasure has the power to stop the Empire so we need to continue unlocking the Greater Powers of the Power Rangers until we can find the path to the treasure."

Cliff raised an eyebrow as he found that to be incredibly interesting. He got up on his feet and slowly inched his way towards her. "Are you sure that's the true path you should take though?" stressed Cliff. "Don't you think you'd be better off with me?" He reached out to take her arm, which Leona didn't find odd. She allowed him to touch her, but things would change when his grip turned to be exceptionally firm.

Red flags were raised in Leona's mind since she knew Cliff was never this strong even with those big muscles. Stuffing her Ranger Key into her pocket, Leona attempted to break his grip on her but found that it was only growing stronger by the second. It was starting to cause her pain, enough pain that her knees were getting weak.

"You're not Cliff!" shouted Leona.

"No, I'm not," laughed Cliff's imposter. "You shall be taken to the Empire, Lady Bandit, where you shall adhere to your crimes!"

Leona started to panic as she saw Centurions beginning to swarm around them. She kept trying to break free, but the imposter was proving himself to be too strong for her to break free from so easily.

As the Centurions inched closer, she was certain that she was in grave danger when bursts of silver light repelled some of the Centurions. Cliff's imposter looked up at the wrong second as the heel of a foot smashed into his face, forcing him to relinquish his hold on Leona. The fake was thrown towards the Centurions who surrounded him to keep him from falling on his face.

Landing beside her, Silver Ranger raised his Silver Trident up and kept it up to keep the Empire's forces from getting any closer. "You alright, Leona?" said Silver Ranger. "We've been trying to contact you for a while now, but you haven't been answering your phone."

"Sorry, I was momentarily distracted," shouted Leona as she took out her Morpher. Now she was really angry and ready to kick some major ass. Inserting the Ranger Key into the Pirate Cellular, Leona started to thrust it forward. "Ranger Change! Pirate Revolution!" A burst of yellow light washed over her as she morphed into her Ranger form.

The moment that the morph was complete, Yellow Ranger held up her Pirate Cutlass and Pirate Pistol up against the imposter. "Who are you really then, scum!" shouted Yellow Ranger. "You tried to trick me into believing that you're Cliff. I want to know who you are before I kill you."

A smirk formed on the imposter's face as a wave of yellow light washed over him. Cliff's form vanished as something far more monstrous appeared. "The name is Action Commander Vannain!" shouted the alien. He had grotesque, yellow skin with his muscles showing at various points. Blue gems were bursting from his flesh as he raised one hand up to show a fin-like appendage coming out from his forearm. "We had taken your friend, Cliff, as a slave for the Empire. When we learned of his connection to you, I was torturing until he spilled the beans, but the fool was too loyal to you so I killed him and assumed his identity as well as his memories."

Vannain was laughing, while Yellow Ranger was fuming. Hearing what the Action Commander had done to her closest friend was breaking her heart, but she knew now to allow the pain to overwhelm her. Instead, she was about to channel that into something more productive like kicking Vannain's sorry ass up and down Mariner Bay!

The Centurions went forward to provide a barrier to keep the two Rangers away from the Action Commander.

Yellow Ranger was boiling mad as she reached the Centurions that tried to protect her friend's killer. She ran her cutlass across their chests before shooting others in the end with her pistol so that they would no longer be a bother to her. She kept moving onward, to attack the Centurions that dared to keep her away from Vannain. Yellow streaks of light escaped from her cutlass as she flung it forward, hurling a band of energy at the Centurions to blow them to bits.

Silver Ranger followed a similar strategy as he fended off the Centurions that surrounded him. The Centurions tried to swarm him, but he proved to be tough enough to fend them off. He swung the bottom end of his Silver Trident around to knock his foes aside while using the trident end to stab them. Once enough of the Centurions were off his ass, Silver Ranger ran his trident through them, slowly picking them off one at a time.

The majority of the Centurions were taken down by the duo, leaving them with a clear path to strike Vannain. It wasn't the best of situations, but Yellow Ranger took it as she charged at him in a mad rush. She took down any Centurion that dared to get in her way as she took that final leap of faith with pistol aimed for him.

However, Vannain was ready for her as he hurled a bolt of energy at her. The attack struck her hard, sending her flying back to the ground just in time for Silver Ranger to clear off the remaining Centurions.

Yellow Ranger had some smoke rising from her chest while she was getting back up. She glared at the Action Commander from underneath her helmet, realizing that this was going to be trickier then she had originally anticipated.

* * *

At the air field, the Rangers were sitting around in a circle with Angela as Joel was telling stories of his time as Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. He wanted them to get a strong idea of what things were like for them as they fought to protect Mariner Bay from Queen Bansheera and her demonic minions.

The point of the lesson was to give the clue to how to unlock the Greater Power that the new Rangers sought. It was the selflessness of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers that made them what they were as they ventured into grave danger in order to rescue the innocent from evil. That was where their power came from and it was that same selfless emotion that would grant the Space Pirates access to the Greater Power.

Jade was up on her feet, taking hold of Joel's hand as she thanked him. "You just brought us a step closer to our goal," said Jade.

"Use this power well, Captain Marvelous," said Joel. "I don't want to see you using it to hurt people."

The Rangers had to get a laugh out of that. They assured Joel that would never happen or else none of the other Veteran Rangers would've granted them access to their Greater Power.

With that taken care of, the Rangers were ready to return to the Galactic Galleon to regroup. They figured that Jett hadn't returned because he and Leona were on the ship. But when they called Alpha 8, they soon learn that they were gravelly mistaken.

Alpha 8 had picked up that the two were fighting an Action Commander and were in need of some help.

The crew sprang into action upon hearing that. They grabbed their Morphers and Ranger Keys so that they could go to the aid of their friends. "Ranger Change!" shouted the five Rangers. "Pirate Revolution!" Light washed all over them as they transformed into their Ranger forms. With that taken care of, they were teleported into the city so to go to their friends' aid.

Joel and Angela watched the two leave, smiling as they remembered what those days were like.

* * *

Vannain hurled a blast of electrical energy from his body once Yellow Ranger and Silver Ranger had cleared the courtyard of the Centurions. The electrical blast hurled both Rangers back against a brick wall, proving that he was far stronger then they had expected. The Action Commander gathered more electrifying surges into his body as he prepared to strike the both of them again just for the fun of it.

"Oh I so enjoy making humans bleed!" said Vannain. "The only thing better is when I finally kill you pathetic creatures."

Preparing for his next assault, Vannain really appeared to be ready to destroy the duo. They tried to push themselves away from the brick wall but found that they were too exhausted to really do anything like that. They were forced into embracing this dangerous attack, which would've easily been the death of them both.

Yellow Ranger closed her eyes as she imagined seeing Cliff and the kids after this, but found a nice surprise coming her way.

When Vannain unleashed his electrical assault, a secondary attack came from the side in the form of bullets. A colorful assault of bullets repelled the Action Commander's attack thus saving their lives. Yellow Ranger and Silver Ranger looked up to see the other Rangers coming in from their meeting with Joel and easily appeared ready to fight.

Gold Ranger took off, charging at the Action Commander as he left the others behind in his dust. He raised his Golden Radiance up, swinging the pitchfork around to fight Vannain, while the other Rangers came together.

Helping the two up, Green Ranger and Blue Ranger were supporting them to stand on their own feet. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger held up their pistols, ready to interfere should Gold Ranger show any signs of weakening. That wasn't about to happen anytime soon as Gold Ranger had plenty of energy to fight.

Vannain hurled electrical blasts at Gold Ranger which were easily avoided by the Ranger. He leaped over a brick fence and used that to his advantage before converting his weapon into its blaster form before starting to shoot at the Action Commander.

As this was going on, Yellow Ranger had straightened herself out and was ready to fight some more now. She struck her belt buckle to take out a Ranger Key which luckily went with the Greater Power that they had earned. "I'm gonna make this asshole bleed!" said Yellow Ranger. "Ranger Change! Lightspeed Rescue!" Inserting the Ranger Key into her Pirate Cellular, she quickly morphed into the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.

"You heard the lady! Let's make a show of it!" shouted Red Ranger.

"Ranger Change! Lightspeed Rescue!" shouted Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, and Pink Ranger.

"Ranger Change! Titanium Power!" shouted Silver Ranger.

A burst of light washed over them all. Red Ranger morphed into the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Blue Ranger became the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Green Ranger into the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Pink Ranger into the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, and Silver Ranger into the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.

The Rangers could tell that Yellow Ranger had a strong bone to pick with Vannain so they weren't about to get caught up in her warpath. Gold Ranger separated himself from the Action Commander as Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, and Pink Ranger armed themselves with their Rescue Blasters and Silver Ranger had his Titanium Laser.

They opened fire on Vannain, blasting him all that they could and managed to hit him successfully enough. Vannain began to stumble around as Yellow Ranger armed herself with the V-Lancer. She swung the lance up into the air, generating an intense stream of yellow energy that she unleashed upon the Action Commander at full swing.

The V-Lancer pierced through Vannain's body easily enough. Yellow Ranger powered down into her Galactic Pirate form and turned back around as Vannain dropped to his knees. "That was for Cliff!" she shouted. "Now, burn in Hell!"

Vannain gave out a sharp gasp of breath before finally exploding as he met his death.

All seemed to go well as the Rangers gathered together, half expecting Vannain to come back as a giant as most Action Commander had done before. Only that didn't happen this time around as something else was brewing above them.

A swirl of dark-blue orbs appeared as Wyatt entered the picture now. The wicked Halliwell had a dark smirk on his face while he approached the Rangers with Excalibur already drawn.

"Well, it seems that someone has been eating her Wheaties," said Wyatt. "I had a feeling that Vannain would get you to put up a fight, but I never imagined it would be this hilarious to see."

Yellow Ranger growled underneath her helmet as she drew out her weapons. The others did the same as from previous experience taught them that Wyatt wasn't one to be underestimated.

Wyatt hurled a stream of energy from Excalibur that easily began to cut the air around them until it came into contact with the Rangers. They were all blown back, crashing to the ground as Wyatt proved his dominance over them. Even without his Guardian powers, he was more than a match for them.

At least that's what his arrogance made him believe.

Blue Ranger shot a bullet out from his pistol, causing Wyatt to take a large step back so not to get hit. With that done, Yellow Ranger came out with a surprise attack as she swung her cutlass at him only to meet resistance from Excalibur. "You sent Vannain here!" shouted Yellow Ranger. "Where you the one that ordered him to kill Cliff too!"

"That was before my time, doll," said Wyatt as he tried to push her back. "Hearing that was just an added bonus. I bet that your friend was a screamer!"

"Bitch!" shouted Yellow Ranger as she kicked him in the shin.

Wyatt gave out a surprise yelp as he dropped to the ground. He got back on his feet quickly enough but found that he was surrounded by Rangers. The Final Waves were unleashed quickly enough Wyatt forced into raising Excalibur up and to pull more power up to the surface, more so then he would under normal circumstances.

Excalibur withstood the full might of their Final Waves and was able to repel the attacks in their entirety. Wyatt slashed through the assault with a lengthy breath escaping from his body as he took a lunge forward, glaring at the Rangers.

"To hell with this!" said Wyatt. "It's time for me to teach you a real lesson, Rangers! Prepare to face the power of my Zord!"

That came as a surprise to the Rangers as they doubted what they had just heard come out from his mouth.

A burst of lightning came down from the sky as Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of dark, blue orbs. The Rangers knew that something big was coming so they quickly got to work on summoning the Zords. They had to be ready for the worst since that's exactly what Wyatt wanted to deliver to them.

The Galactic Galleon, Timeasaur, and Golden Beet started to move along the city just as Wyatt's Zord came into view. The limbless Zord descended from the sky after it had been brought ferried all the way from Jupiter to the Earth. Wyatt entered the cockpit of his Zord and inserted a crystal in the main control panel in order to activate it's systems. The Zord came to life in seconds as its red eyes flared with energy.

"Awaken, my Zord!" said Wyatt. "Feel the power of the Gaia Zord!"

Where Gaia Zord's limbs should've been came forth a burst of deadly energy. Energy beams appeared straight out from the Zord, wrapping around it almost to form a protective cocoon that left the Rangers stunned. Not wanting to be outclassed, the Rangers got to work anyways as they formed their Megazords. Pirate King Megazord, Timeasaur Megazord, and Golden Beet Megazord were formed and started to make their way towards Gaia Zord.

Wyatt sealed himself off in the cockpit as he wanted to see the Rangers do their best.

Pirate King Megazord activated its giant cannon from its chest. It unleashed the Galactic Starburst attack with various cannonballs attempting to blast Gaia Zord to bits. Timeasaur Megazord unleashed its Triple Dream Drill attack, while Golden Beet Megazord used its Cosmic Starlight Hurricane. The Megazords attacks made contact with Gaia Zord, resulting in a colossal explosion.

The brightness of the explosion had given the Rangers hope that they might've destroyed this Super Zord before it's power grew too high. They waited, anxiously, for the smoke to clear to show if their theory was correct.

But when the smoke cleared, Gaia Zord continued to float above the ground with Wyatt laughing from inside the cockpit. He rested back on the chair as the neural system began to activate in order to meet his commands. "If that's the best you can do, Rangers," said Wyatt, "then you're insanely fucked. You're never going to survive what's coming next."

Wyatt activated Gaia Zord's combat system with the simplest of thoughts. Gaia Zord responded by channeling the energy streams into what looked like blades along where it's arms and legs should be. The Zord began to rotate rapidly, and quickly made its way towards the Rangers' Megazords where it made direct contact with Pirate King Megazord first.

The rapid spin attack was too much for Pirate King Megazord to handle. That Megazord went down first, while Timeasaur Megazord and Golden Beet Megazord attempted to avenge the fallen machine. Gaia Zord ceased its spinning and, under Wyatt's commands, released the energy blades into a volatile blast that struck both Megazords directly. The direct attack was too powerful and forced both Megazords to collapse to the ground.

"Too easy," laughed Wyatt as he gripped onto his chair. His eyes were slowly turning red and his grip on the Zord was getting stronger. Slowly it was happening, but it was happening again where Wyatt was losing control of the power given to him. Even after all the lessons in self-control that Yahweh had given him, Wyatt still wasn't at his peak potential.

The power of Gaia Zord would turn against him unless he was stopped soon.

Oblivious to this, the Rangers got Pirate King Megazord up on its feet. The gears were really pushing themselves to make this much movement which didn't get easier on them.

Gaia Zord turned its limbs forward to connect the energy steams into a single stream. The energy that was charged was released into a single blast that was aimed straight for Pirate King Megazord. The Rangers were barely able to get the Megazord to avoid a direct attack, the attack narrowly missed which was fortunate for them. Their censors picked up on the power scale and could tell that the attack in itself could've destroyed the Megazord.

Yellow Ranger grabbed her set of gears as she tried to keep the Megazord under her control still. "No offense, Chris," she said, "but I fucking hate your brother!"

"Take a number," said Blue Ranger as he held onto the gears as well. "What the hell does Wyatt think he's doing! He has to be insane if he keeps this up."

"Maybe he is," suggested Green Ranger. "What if the power of the Gaia Zord is too much for him to handle?"

Another bolt of energy came flying out from Gaia Zord and was heading straight for Pirate King Megazord. The Rangers were narrowly able to avoid the attack again but they couldn't keep hoping for this kind of luck.

"Please tell me you're not going to suggest we rescue him?" said Yellow Ranger.

As if on cue, a burst of light came down from above the Rangers' heads. They looked up for a second and took hold of the Ranger Keys that came to them. The keys revealed themselves to be the Ranger Keys of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.

"I guess we're going to save Wyatt then," said Pink Ranger.

"Let's see what these powers can do for us," said Red Ranger as she inserted her key in.

The others followed her example and inserted the keys in. As Gaia Zord prepared its next attack, the cargo doors of the Megazord opened up with five, giant canisters coming out that were all pointed at Gaia Zord. Inside his cockpit, Wyatt was puzzled by what he saw initially, but the corruption of the Zord blinded him too quickly to care really.

Wyatt was preparing to attack the Rangers when the Rangers unleashed the newest Greater Power that they had in their possession. "Rescue Canisters! Fire!" shouted the Rangers. Before Gaia Zord could attack, the Rangers made their move. The five canisters went off all at once, unleashing a chemical mixture that was powerful enough to cool the overheating Gaia Zord down a few degrees. The chemical mixture also disrupted the energy flow, leaving Wyatt and Gaia Zord partly paralyzed.

"Wow, that actually worked," said Silver Ranger as he got the Timeasaur up and running again.

"Now would be a good time to start blasting him," suggested Gold Ranger as Golden Beet was moving as well.

"Let's hit him hard then!" said Red Ranger as she held up the Red SPD Ranger Key.

Pirate King Megazord activated the Greater Power of the SPD Rangers to activate Delta King Megazord. Silver Ranger used the Greater Power of the Astro Rangers to use the Mega Winger's wing attachment. Gold Ranger used the Greater Power of the Lost Galaxy Rangers to channel the Galactabeasts powers into his lances.

"Galactic Delta Barrage!" shouted Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, and Pink Ranger.

"Mega Fire!" shouted Silver Ranger.

"Zenith Centaurus Stratoforce Merger!" shouted Gold Ranger.

Unleashing a variety of Greater Powers, the Rangers gave it their all against Wyatt and his Gaia Zord. Despite how easily Wyatt had decimated the battlefield, his lack of control was his undoing.

The attacks crashed into Gaia Zord, shorting out most of its systems due to its unworthy operator. Wyatt felt his mind being assaulted as these attacks struck him in the heart too, forcing him to activate the evacuation procedures. He touched the crystal that powered the Zord in order to retreat to safety before anymore harm could befall him.

With Gaia Zord retreated back into space, this meant that the Rangers had come out victorious for the moment. But Wyatt would be back soon enough and he'd be stronger than ever once that time came.

* * *

A seven-pointed star was hung over a tree as the sun slowly began to set over their heads. The Rangers came together for a memorial service that Leona was holding for those that had fallen.

Leona put the service together under traditional Olympian funerals. Since there were no bodies to bury, the custom was to hang a seven-pointed star over a large, elder tree. It was to help guide the spirits of the fallen to the other side. Whether or not this custom did anything to help, it was a tradition that was sacred to the natives of Olympia. Leona wanted to show that respect to Cliff, Olivia, Donnie, and the rest of the children she watched die back home.

But the service wasn't just for Leona. All of the Rangers had lost people because of the Empire so they pulled together their memories of the fallen as they connected themselves to the memorial. Each one had a seven-pointed star with them that they each hung up from the tree in memory of the people that had been lost.

The Rangers took a step back from the tree as Leona gave out a prayer native to her world. All had their heads bowed in respect as they mumbled softly their own prayers or spoke the names of those close to them that had perished. They held each other's hands as the prayer was spoken and the stars began to dance against the breeze.

"For those have fallen, you shall not be forgotten from our hearts," said Leona. "A part of you will be with us always. May you find peace in the embrace of the Holy Lands."

The breeze continued to kick up the stars, making it feel like maybe the prayer was heard.

Leona kept to the front as she brought herself closer to the tree, staring at all of the stars that they had made for the service. A single tear ran down her face as she found herself thinking about what type of horror that Cliff had to suffer from before the Empire finally killed him.

It was heartbreaking to think of someone as kind and loving as him suffering so.

Jett stepped up and slowly made his way to Leona's side but then paused for a minute. The others decided to stand back so not to interfere with whatever it was that he was about to do. While her back was turned, Jett kept moving and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

The contact broke through Leona's defenses as she was forced to deal with her pain for the first time in a year. She held onto Jett's arms as she allowed herself to so openly cry as the last of her walls came crumbling down. It had all been built up for so long that she needed a moment where she could just let it all out. She needed to let it out all through her tears.

Jett cried too, for her, so did the rest of the Rangers. There was no shame, no judgment in any of it as they had all been through so much these last couple of years. It was this act of sympathy that would pull them all closer together, making their bonds stronger than ever before. This was a moment that they all needed so that they could continue moving forward with their lives.

A few minutes passed when Leona finally stopped her crying. She lifted her head up and brushed aside her wet tears before turning back around to face Jett. Without any fear or hesitation, she pushed herself forward until her lips were against his as she was now ready to open herself up to him. The contact came as a surprise to Jett, but it didn't go ignored as he returned the kiss and continued to hold her close.

* * *

Collapsing at the foot of their bed, Wyatt found his body aching from every possible joint and muscle. His mind was pounding something fierce as he tried to shake off the pain that was leaving him in this crippled state.

But this was his punishment though for failing to prove himself worthy.

Yahweh crawled out from the bed as he slowly began to make circles around Wyatt in their private chambers. He refused to even allow Wyatt's hand to reach up to touch him as the young man sought comfort from his pain. "Even after I taught you so much and gave you your own Zord," said Yahweh, "you cannot handle the Rangers. How could that be?"

"I could've crushed them with the Guardian Armour," said Wyatt.

"But you cannot control that power!" shouted Yahweh. "The last time you used the Armour, you turned your weapon against me." Just remembering that day caused his blood to boil. The Celestial had to make that clear to Wyatt just how unworthy he was. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is, Wyatt? You are my mate but you cannot even control the power that you are meant to wield! You are but a slave to the Armour, not its master."

Wyatt flinched as he heard those words that he hated so. "I am not a slave to power," whispered Wyatt. "I am in control." At least that's what he tried to convince himself of. But it slowly came together as he remembered the intoxicating taste of the power that he had tried to use against Yahweh and what he did in the "fight" against Zadkiel.

Yahweh dropped to his knees, shaking his head at his mate. "I am disappointed by you, Wyatt," said Yahweh. "I expect so much more from you. I want you to become something great, someone I can proudly present to Orphan as a proud and powerful warrior. But you are not there yet, and here I thought you were ready."

Putting that into the air, Wyatt's head fell in shame. Everything that Yahweh said was true. Wyatt was just a slave to the power. He could never be worthy of being a true vessel to Uriel until he could prove himself a master of the power that he was expected to wield.

All of that could easily change, thought Yahweh. If only Wyatt could see that he was in fact Uriel, a reincarnation of the Divine Celestial. But he couldn't, he couldn't see that just yet. It pained Yahweh greatly as he wanted nothing more than to see his mate rise up to reach perfection.

But that couldn't happen yet which was a shame. Yahweh had such high hopes that appeared like they wouldn't come true anytime soon.

Wyatt crawled towards the bed, collapsing on top of the mattress as Yahweh left to monitor the situation up in Paradise. They would have to deal with this problem on another day.

* * *

Mischief lurked in Paradise as Luther entered the Elysium Sanctuary. The former Dark Lord had a dangerous smirk on his face while he eyed the throne that Orphan sat on. So many evil thoughts were brewing in his head, but before he could go any further, he had to find out if his theory was correct.

The presence in the room did not go ignored by Orphan. The reach of his mind allowed him to sense Luther in the sanctuary, while also granting him a glimpse to what Luther had brewing inside that mischievous mind of his. Orphan had no patience for any of that as he was still troubled by the vision that Oriel presented him with. The Chaos that was coming was too strong; it troubled Orphan in a way that he never imagined possible.

Orphan felt fear from what lurked in the future in such a way that he hadn't felt since Satanail had stabbed him in the heart.

Adhering to formalities, Luther bowed before Orphan before opening his big mouth. The Celestial rose to his feet once orphan had agreed to listen to him. "Something troubles me, Lord Orphan," said Luther. "I was wondering if I may have a moment of your time to discuss these matters?"

"What troubles you now, Luther?" said Orphan as his eyes were closed. "My time is precious and I don't see how what you'll say will benefit me."

"Hear me out, Orphan," said Luther as he inched a step closer to the throne. "It has to do with the Rangers." Knowing that word would get his attention, Luther hid the urge to smirk when Orphan raised an eyebrow to him but continued to keep his eyes closed. "You…you were so soft on them despite the damage to Assiah that has been brought on because of their predecessors. Why would you return the Ranger Keys to them? Why would you even offer to provide them with a test to prove themselves worthy of you?"

Orphan shook his head as he raised himself up to face Luther. The Old One's cold eyes gazed upon the Divine Celestial to see that something was brewing. "Need you really question my judgment, Luther?" said Orphan. "I am learning from Father's mistakes. So much damage has been done to Paradise because the Creator acted too harshly without listening to the concerns brought on by His Children."

That was where Luther was hoping Orphan would go off to. Luther knew Orphan's abusive personality enough to know that he would never grant such mercy to the Rangers unless there was something else involved. "So you consider the Rangers to be your children now?" said Luther. "I hadn't realized you were such a loving father."

A glare grew from Orphan's face as he locked eyes with Luther. There was a dirty grin that slowly took form within Luther's soul that Orphan could smell like cheap liquor. "The mortals are tools to help us defeat the Parasitus," stressed Orphan.

"Then it's not all of the Rangers you consider your children," said Luther, "but you do consider one of them to be above the rest. It's the boy who uses the Pink Ranger powers, isn't it?" Seeing the look in Orphan's eyes growing darker, Luther knew it to be true without Orphan saying it. "You spared the Rangers because Ramiel is one of them. Just like Samael, Ramiel's presence is offering a degree of protection to the Rangers."

It was rather adorable when Luther thought about it.

Orphan's silence was proof enough to Luther. He could tell that he had now had a card in his hand that could be used at his convenience in the near future. Even as Orphan dismissed him from his sight, Luther was already calculating a way to get Dumah to meet the little Ranger. What a fun show that would be and since Ramiel had yet to prove himself worthy of his parentage, neither Orphan or Samael could intervene on his behalf.

Even in the midst of war, Luther found a way to make a mess of things.

* * *

The Mystical Realm was burning to ash.

A massive evacuation was underway now that the Zangyack had finally broken through the mystical defenses put into place by centuries of sorcerers. The magic that had once protected the realm had fallen with no one capable of protecting it from harm. Not even the Mystic Father could do anything to save the land; all he could do was evacuate every person that he could before it was too late.

Dylan ran through the forest, running away from the Centurions that were chasing after him. In the years that had passed since his days as an apprentice and the Black Angel Force Ranger, not much changed. He appeared as youthful as ever with his caramel skin being as flawless as ever and his figure still being fairly lean. As he ran, he didn't want to risk putting too much distance between them for fear of a potential civilian that had yet to escape being attacked.

Leaping over a fallen tree, the Mystic Father stumbled upon landing. His black suit was torn at the leg when he failed to avoid a sharp branch as he resumed his running. The Centurions were nearly upon him now just as he found himself unable to run much further. With a loud grunt, Dylan unleashed a mystical whirlwind that tore the Centurions apart in an instant.

The spell ceased quickly enough as Dylan threw his back against a tree. He was panting for air when he heard a twig snapping behind him. He nearly hurled a fireball from his hand only to discover that it was just his husband, Ricardo "Ric" Cruz.

The former Blue Angel Force Ranger came up to him with his larger arms easily covered the sorcerer. Dylan felt a sigh of relief escaping from both their chests as Ric pressed him closer towards his chest. They had been separated from each other since not long after the invasion had begun. It was good for them to see that neither one had fallen during the attack.

But that relief was short lived as a burst of light was seen in the distance.

"Snow Prince!" cried Dylan.

"Fucking Zangyack!" growled Ric.

The explosion had been near where the Mystic Palace was located. It was where Dylan and Ric had spent the last fifteen years living in since their days as Rangers had concluded. Now, to see that their home was burning to the ground…it was just devastating.

Dylan so wanted to run to Snow Prince's aid, but he couldn't. The plan was for them to escape while Snow Prince fought them for as long as he could. It was all for the greater good; it had to be done in order to ensure the survival of all living in Assiah.

That didn't make any of this easier.

Ric was holding onto Dylan still when an explosion went off near them. The couple were blown to the ground from the force of the explosion and soon discovered a group of Centurions were getting dangerously close to them. Dylan felt a tad light-headed as he tried to get back on his feet, while he noticed that Ric was out of it. He tried to utter a few words to create a spell to save them, but the spell faded from his lips. He had used too much of his mana to evacuate everyone from the Mystical Realm and create enough defensive spells to ensure their safety.

Dylan feared that they were going to truly die. He dropped to his knees, holding onto Ric as the Centurions were coming closer.

It seemed like it was the end until a miracle occurred. A sword came out from the forest where it struck the ground. The sword itself generated a wall of fire that came as a blazing inferno that burned the Centurions to nothing more but a pile of ash. The soldiers were no more and the fire fanned itself out when Dylan felt an unnatural amount of power coming their way.

"Kokabiel," whispered Dylan as Ric started to awaken.

Descending from the sky, Kokabiel appeared before the couple. The Celestial of Stars and the Pieces Guardian, he continued with carrying on the appearance of General Bakari. The silver armor that Bakari had worn was modified to befit the brown-haired Celestial. He even continued to be surrounded by five swords, only these swords were now of Celestial make that could harness all five physical elements.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you were to track," said Kokabiel. "I had to cleave a hundred Centurions apart before I could find you."

Ric was slowly starting to move as Dylan urged him to stay down. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Ric. "Why are you even here, Kokabiel? I thought you Celestials were too busy to be helping us little people."

Forcing a chuckle out of his throat, Dylan covered his husband's mouth. The last thing they needed to do was to tick of a Celestial, especially an Old One like Kokabiel. "Forgive my husband, Kokabiel," said Dylan. "It's just odd though. We thought we couldn't rely on you to come to aid anymore now that we no longer were Rangers."

"Well, Orphan wanted to make sure that the Mystic Father didn't die," said Kokabiel. "The loss of all good magic would be a devastating blow to our campaign against the Zangyack. I am here to ensure that you escape from this realm in one piece."

"Then we must hurry," said Dylan. "The Mystical Realm is on the verge of collapsing." Another explosion went off to signify the struggle at the Mystic Palace. It pained Dylan to see a friend suffering so, especially when considering the sacrifice that was to be made. "Snow Prince is buying us time before the Empire reaches the Mystic Throne. Once there, the entire realm will be destroyed in an instant."

"Excuse me?" said Kokabiel.

Ric nodded his head now that he was back up on his feet. The Latino had his magical husband help him over to the Celestial as they had some explaining to do. "After the Master's attack, the Mystic Mother created a spell to prevent good magic from being lost again," said Ric. "Dylan perfected her spell and has since placed it at the Mystic Throne. Should evil claim the throne, the entire Mystical Realm will destroy itself so that evil can never hold the magic that lives here."

"It's a final failsafe," said Dylan. "We took all the magic we could from this land as we evacuated people, all that is left will now be safe from the Empire's hand. The Zangyack won't be able to use the magic here against Celestials or mortals."

Kokabiel found that plan to be brilliant. It was a failsafe much like the Celestials had for Assiah should things get too out of hand. Only now, that failsafe was pointless, but Kokabiel wasn't aware of that fact yet. "Then it seems you've covered all the necessary bases," said the Celestial. "I will take you to someplace safer before this place implodes then. Shall we?"

Feeling uneasy, Dylan wanted to stay a moment longer to say goodbye to his home. The Mystical Realm was his true home where he had spent his entire realm. Even the fake memories implanted by Samael couldn't replace the feelings that Dylan had for his home.

Ric tugged on Dylan's arm, forcing his husband to move. Dylan shed a single tear and whispered goodbye as Kokabiel grabbed hold of them both. The Celestial transported Dylan and Ric away from the Mystical Realm just seconds before it was too late.

Snow Prince had fallen and the Empire reached the throne. All it took was a second more before the entire Mystical Realm was vaporized in an instant with all traces of the magic that once lived in these beautiful lands being lost into oblivion.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, we'll answer the age old question on who's cooler...pirates or ninjas! Remnants of Lothor's Space Ninjas join forces with Glory to attack the Rangers. Meanwhile, the Rangers turn to Masters at the Wind Ninja Academy for help to defeat these evil ninjas. Find out what happens and more in **Pirates vs. Ninjas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Another shorter chapter, but I managed to finish it while on vacation! You should all be thankful that I set up enough time for you all! Now, read and review!**

**Pirates vs. Ninjas:**

Things were starting to calm down for the Rangers as they lounged about on the Galactic Galleon. After weeks of constantly battling the Empire's forces, the Rangers spent the past week without dealing with any trouble. It was a refreshing surprise, one that they knew couldn't last forever, but they were willing to take advantage of it for as long as it lasted.

Most of them were off doing their own separate things to enjoy the lazy days that followed the chaos.

Leona was off shopping, buying a ton of new clothes, while Jett was forced to accompany her and carry her bags due to his new boyfriend status. Jade polished her weapons for the first time in over a month as she felt the need to give them a little TLC. Chris and Scout were doing some combat drills together as they wanted to be on the top of their game for the next attack. Mika was busy developing a new program to help in future fights, while Tomas road around the city on the motorcycle that Kat painted pink for him as promised.

Even Alpha 8 was exploiting the downtime that they had. Their robot friend was resting his processors and going through all the necessary updates so that he could be in shape. Essentially, this downtime was Alpha giving himself a spa day before things could get hectic again.

It was pleasant, the amount of free time that they finally had to themselves. The Rangers weren't about to push that luck though.

Even with all the time that they had to smell the flowers, the Rangers were prepared for when the time came to resume their quest and to battle the Empire.

* * *

Slumbering away in a vegetated state, Princess Jezebel showed no signs of improving after her failed run as Super Jezebel. The power that she had Emerald implant into her Parasitus physiology wasn't strong enough to handle the genetic change. But then came the added bonus of the toxin implanted by Yahweh to make certain that she was out of commission. There was nothing more that Yahweh hated was uppity princesses that didn't know their place.

Jezebel continued to slumber away, "peacefully" as it was assumed. No one was certain how Jezebel's psychological condition was due to the state that she was in. Most assumed she was peaceful, but without any evidence that was doubtful to her "protectors".

The slumbering princess was watched over by Atlas and Barizorg inside the medical wing of the Ifrit.

The cyborg was unable to do much other than to monitor vitals and provide "technical" assistance. It was Atlas that truly checked for signs that the princess's status might improve. As much as he despised Jezebel, she was significantly more tolerable than her sister, Glory. The fame-seeking sister was a danger to everyone and anyone that she came into contact with, despite what her mindless minions proclaimed.

Atlas knew that trouble was soon to follow their crew. He brushed aside a lock of the princess's hair from her face as he felt pity for this miserable creature. "She may or may not change when she awakens," said Atlas. "The girl has always been a stubborn one. The sooner that she awakens, the sooner that we can remove Glory from the ship." He shivered as he wondered what Glory might be up to now. He heard some rumors about what happened on Illium and Earth, neither one was exactly pleasant for him to hear. "I fear for us, Barizorg. The winds just might turn against us."

When Atlas turned, he saw that Barizorg hadn't been listening to him. The machine was too wound up working on monitoring the princess's current status. Atlas could only shake his head and give out a miserable sigh as his fears were left to himself

* * *

The Centurions stepped aside as Emerald entered the bridge in search of their insane commander. Emerald felt a little nervous about this private meeting she was to have with Glory since this was only the second time she was seeing the young tyrant. If Emerald's opinion was correct, which it always was, she had a lot to worry about since she was to be alone with Glory.

Emerald's knees buckled a bit, while she carried her tablet with the latest update on Princess Jezebel's status. Once she was on the bridge, the telepath discovered Glory casually sitting on the throne with one leg raised up as her minion gave her a pedicure. Glory had a glass of wine in one hand while another minion performed a manicure as another one fed her grapes.

Lounging about like a pagan princess, Glory embodied the hedonistic pleasures of ancient times for she was treated as a goddess during such times. She had desperately sought to reclaim some of that status she once held, but was more than satisfied with making lesser creatures bleed to death in the name of her father.

"Your Highness," said Emerald, "you wished to see me."

Glory snapped her neck to the side as he lounging period was cut a tad short. Taking a sip from her glass, the elder princess ordered her minions away as she rose to her feet. "Yes, I did, Emerald," said Glory. "Now, do tell me about lil' sis. Is that tacky bitch going to wake up anytime soon?"

It should've been astonishing to hear Glory speak of her sister in such a way, but Emerald was aware of the complicated relationship that they shared. Besides, it was not her place to pry for she needed to simply report the facts. "Unfortunately, I cannot say for certain if she will or will not," said Emerald. "At best, I can say she will wake up any day now. At worst, she will be a vegetable for the rest of her life."

"Well then let's hope for the second option," said Glory as she finished the last of her glass. One of her minions came up, holding a bottle of wine up. She simply pushed her glass to the side so that the minion could fill it back up. "Is there any other detail that's pressing, Emerald? Anything important going on in that little lab of yours?"

One did not have to be a telepath to tell that Glory didn't give a damn. "No, ma'am," said Emerald. "There is nothing pressing that I must concern you with."

"Then you are dismissed," said Glory as she returned to the throne.

Emerald excused herself out of the bridge with a sigh of relief escaping her once she was in the clear. Her nerves were a bit shock, but she had survived the encounter with Glory and was on her way back to the lab.

A set of doors opened up though with Yahweh entering the same corridor as her. The Celestial ushered her into a private room that was mainly used for storage so that they could speak. Emerald did not hesitate to enter since the Nephilim wanted to continue to please the Celestial that was offering her a chance at salvation.

The doors were sealed with magic to prevent any unworthy fools from spying on them.

"Glory isn't hassling you, is she?" said Yahweh.

Emerald shook her head as she dropped the tablet to her side. "No sir," said the telepath. "She doesn't suspect a thing from me or at least she pretends not to. I do not believe she cares about what we did to Jezebel."

"I know," said Yahweh. "I am not worried about that though. Glory has always been a few marbles short of being completely sane. She borders Satanail territory so I have to keep an eye on that dramatic tart."

Aware of what he was saying, Emerald could see why Glory could warrant at least a fraction of the Old One's concern. Satanail had gotten dangerously close to killing Orphan, if Glory was even half as lucky as the First Daimon had been then it could end in a disaster.

"You don't think she could ever become that dangerous, do you?" Emerald asked with honest concern. It wasn't so much for Yahweh, but more for her own safety. She was a survivor; she needed to know her chances so that she could devise a plan of attack.

"Possibly," said Yahweh, "but I will make certain she doesn't get that far." A small smirk formed on his face as his eyes drifted to the side. This didn't go unnoticed by Emerald who felt uneasy when she saw this. "There are things that I must attend to. Do keep an eye out on Wyatt, he's still mopping about losing to the Rangers the other day. Also, do make certain Glory doesn't try to blow the ship up."

And with that said, Yahweh vanished from sight, leaving Emerald to honestly be concerned that the Zangyack Princess might do just that.

* * *

Blue Bay Harbor faced a surge of dark energy that caused the ground to rip apart at the motocross track. It was late so no innocents were present, but what was coming forth from the ground was nothing good.

Years ago, on this very sight, the Abyss of Evil had been overfilled with evil energy thanks to the fallen ninja, Lothor. While he had been defeated by the Ninja Storm Rangers and sealed away into the abyss, he returned only to be defeated a second time this time with the Dino Thunder Rangers helping before he was finally destroyed by the villain, Mesogog.

This time, the Abyss of Evil began to crack apart once more due to the rise of Chaos in Assiah. It allowed two, evil spirits to gain a second chance at life in order to have their revenge against the Power Rangers. The evils that came forth were two of Lothor's former generals; generals who had attempted to throw a coup against the villain.

Harnessing ninja powers, Vexacus and Shimazu found a way to cheat death.

Vexacus was the first to escape from the Abyss of Evil. The bounty hunter landed on his feet and immediately dropped to his knees from the exhaustion of pulling himself to freedom. His shark-like appearance helped to strike fear in the hearts of his foes along with the broadsword strapped to his back.

His compatriot, Shimazu, was the reincarnation of an evil warlord from ancient Japan. He carried some dress that matched feudal Japanese design with the mask that he wore containing the very spirit that brought him life. He carried himself carefully as he rose up to his feet, taking in the breath of life.

"Free from the Abyss are we!" laughed Shimazu. "I thought we'd never escape that Hell."

Vexacus grunted as he shared similar sentiments with Shimazu. He picked himself up and began to look around the dark field. "It has been too long since we've been free to walk amongst the Earthlings," said the bounty hunter. A light sigh escaped from his chest as he thought back to the turmoil they were trapped under. The Abyss of Evil was just one of many Hell dimensions that defeated creatures of evil went to upon their death at the hands of the forces of good. "We must have our revenge on the Power Rangers!"

A joyous laugh escaped from Shimazu as he danced around Vexacus. "Oh that does sound like a lovely plan!" he said, darkly. "How would we go about that though? We haven't been in the game for so long." What he said was true. Being trapped in a Hell dimension pretty much kept them out of the evil loop. They had no idea what was going on Earth now. "The only chance that we have at getting back at the Rangers is for us to find the current Big Bad and join forces with them!"

Swatting Shimazu aside, Vexacus found himself disgusted with that idea. The brutal memories of what Lothor had done to them were still too fresh in his mind. "Why should we do such a senseless thing, Shimazu?" said Vexacus. "We've already been sold out once, need we really go through this a second time? I'd rather not get myself killed again."

"Then what are we to do, Vexacus?" said Shimazu.

"Maybe I can offer a suggestion," said a higher-pitched voice.

Shimazu and Vexacus armed themselves as they jumped back around to see where that voice came from. The eyes of the evil ninjas lit up as they found Glory standing before them in all her splendor. Glory was surrounded by her minions and Centurions, while she carried a glass of red wine in her hands.

The Ifrit sensed the surge in chaos and brought Glory to this exact place to see the dead rise from their graves. The evil princess had a shady grin on her face as she fanned Vexacus and Shimazu towards her. Without any other choice, the two ninjas approached the evil princess in order to hear what she had to say.

Glory loved it when she had the upper hand. "You're looking at the current Big Bad, boys," she told them. "I can help you get your revenge at the Power Rangers too. I'll let you have free reign too as long as you do as I say. Do we have an agreement?"

"What's in it for us?" asked Vexacus.

"I am Glory; the princess of a very wealthy and powerful empire," Glory said, simply. "You do the math!"

Without further ado, Vexacus and Shimazu grinned as they decided to join forces with Glory.

* * *

Arriving just outside Blue Bay Harbor that morning, the Rangers took in their newest surroundings and saw just how pretty the city was for themselves. They landed the Galactic Galleon just outside a forest that was near the city where they could see the city's horizon overhead as a light fog came into play. The Rangers didn't think too much of it as they kept close together, wondering if they should do some exploring first or if they should go into town for supplies.

Jett gave out a small yawn as he stretched out his stiff limbs. He didn't get the most stellar of rest that night since Leona had "kept" him up about half the night. For once, even Jade and Mika had to concede to defeat since their "fun time" wasn't quite as loud as Jett and Leona made it.

Looking around the forest, Tomas wished he could be riding on his bike when Chris slung his arm around him. The prince decided to perish that thought as he embraced the warmth of his boyfriend and took hold of his hand, while Scout came up from behind them.

"I kinda want to get lost in the woods for a bit," admitted Mika as she tugged on Jade's coat. "I think this will be the first time we can wander around a forest without the looming threat of a fight hanging over our heads.

Jade shrugged her shoulders as she tried to think about what Mika was proposing in a rational way. "We have a tendency of getting into trouble," said Jade. "I'm not sure how I feel about it if we just wander around a forest aimlessly."

Some of the pirates began to agree with that statement when Tomas raised his hand up. In a second, all eyes were on him just as his eyes began to flash white. "It's vision time," whispered Tomas as he became blinded by a prophecy. "_Venture into the woods where you shall unlock the secrets of the Ninja. They who use stealth to hide from those who wield the powers of evil. Find the ninjas who live in the wind then you shall have the power to face those who wield the powers of the dark ninjas."_

Tomas gave out a deep sigh as he slumped forward a bit after losing his balance for a second. He immediately reach out to grab hold of both Chris and Scout's arms until he was able to pull himself together, which only took a few seconds, a new record for him.

A groan escaped from Leona's lips as she threw her head back. "I guess it's decided then," she said, loudly. "We're going into the damn forest to find some ninjas to help us fight evil ninjas."

"Pirates versus ninjas," cheered Jett. "That is so sweet! I can finally win this argument I used to have with my old roommate that pirates are better than ninjas!"

As the words came out from his mouth, things started to get just a bit colder.

The Rangers immediately felt the sudden chill that was blowing in from the direction of Blue Bay Harbor. They basically had no choice but to run for the forest in order to gain some cover when they got the eerie feeling that something was following them.

It didn't take that long for the feeling to get worse. The Rangers knew for certain that something was chasing them when they began to see things in the shadows that did not reflect any of them. A fight was coming for them, which meant they were going to have to get raise their arms up sooner or later. Better it be sooner and on their own terms rather than later while they were weak and defenseless.

Stopping mid-run, the Rangers stood their ground as they held out their Ranger Keys. "Ranger Change!" shouted the seven of them. "Pirate Revolution!" Inserting their Ranger Keys into the Pirate Cellulars and Galactic Cellulars, the Rangers quickly began to morph. Bright bursts of light washed over each one as they became the Galactic Pirate Rangers.

The shadows began to burst forth from the ground now with what was chasing the Rangers now becoming clear. It was no ordinary shadows that were following them. The Rangers were being followed by shadows that took the form of ninjas, Shadow Ninjas.

An ancient art perfected by the Space Ninjas that once served under Lothor. The technique was thought to have been lost, but it had been revitalized by Vexacus and Shimazu without the Rangers being aware of who sent these Shadow Ninjas out to attack them.

There was nothing, physically, special about the Shadow Ninjas. They were simply dark, shadowy figures with nothing at all to designate even the slightest of differences amongst them.

"Well then," said Red Ranger, "let's make a show of it!"

"Hiya!" shouted the Rangers as they charged into battle.

Red Ranger dove into the fray with her Pirate Cutlass and Pirate Pistol out. She tried blasting the Shadow Ninjas that came at her, while slashing at the others only to quickly discover that her weapons were phasing through them. While her back was turned, a Shadow Ninja kicked her from behind, sending her stumbling to the ground.

Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger were met with similar resistance. Their weapons passed through the Shadow Ninjas, and were half exposed as the ninjas hurled explosive shurikens at them that sent the both of them to the ground.

Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger found themselves quickly surrounded by the Shadow Ninjas. The couple was virtually defenseless as their weapons were just as useless as the others. The Shadow Ninjas tangled the two together before igniting an electrifying rope that shocked them both.

Silver Ranger and Gold Ranger didn't exactly fair much better as their Silver Trident and Golden Radiance couldn't do any damage whatsoever. They tried as hard as they could, but their powers weren't enough to do anything to the Shadow Ninjas, which would result in their asses getting kicked. A swarm of the ninjas circled around the duo, beginning a rapid surge of attacks that left the two falling to the ground.

It had all happened so fast that none of them had a chance to really process what had just happened to them. The two dozen Shadow Ninjas arrived to the ground and were ready to swarm the Rangers once more. The evil ninjas could easily destroy them too if they had so desired, but weren't given that specific order just yet though.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," said Silver Ranger as he tore some grass from the ground.

Red Ranger started to cough a bit as she pushed herself up to her feet. Slowly, the other Rangers were following her example while she reached to her buckle to retrieve a Ranger Key. "I'm not about to be shown up by some shadows," said Red Ranger. "We can kick their ass! If our pirate powers aren't enough then let's see how well these shadows fair against samurais!"

Raising the Ranger Key of Princess Red Samurai Ranger, she brought out her Pirate Cellular with her to morph. "Ranger Change!" shouted Red Ranger. "Go go Samurai!" With a burst of light, she morphed into the Princess Red Samurai Ranger.

"Ranger Change!" shouted Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, Pink Ranger, Silver Ranger, and Gold Ranger. "Go go Samurai!" Light washed over each of them as they morphed into a Samurai Ranger. Each one followed their designated color with the exception of Silver Ranger who morphed into the Red Samurai Ranger.

The Rangers unleashed their Spin Swords, inserting a Power Disc to transform them into their weapons.

Blue Ranger dove to the ground, rolling away from some Shadow Ninjas as he pulled back the handle on his Hydro Bow. A flurry of aquatic arrows began to burst forth which managed to do some damage to the shadows, but not enough to fully defeat them. Pink Ranger met similar resistance as he jumped over his partner's head with his Sky Fan out. He briefly spun around in circles to create a whirlwind around them to repel further attacks, but the Shadow Ninjas continued to be persistent.

Yellow Ranger flipped backward with her Earth Slicer before swinging it at the nearest Shadow Ninja. The large shuriken did seem to have some effect on the shadows, but like the others it wasn't enough to stop them. Green Ranger ran through a shadow with the Forest Spear, attempting to pierce its insides with the point of her weapon. Unfortunately, it was just as ineffective as the other weapons.

Gold Ranger protected himself with the sheath of the Barracuda Blade. He figured that his Light Symbol Power might prove to be far more effective than the others, which he tested by slashing the shadow with his blade. The Shadow Ninja howled briefly but it came back at him with two more shadows latching onto him as well, hurling him at a nearby tree.

Red Ranger and Silver Ranger used two Fire Smashers in order to fend off the attacks of the Shadow Ninjas. Their fiery weapons were swung around and slashed against their enemies, but not a single lick of fire could do anything to the shadows. The shadows just kept on coming back and were doing everything that they could to defeat the duo.

Finally, the Rangers began to drop as the Shadow Ninjas bested them in their Samurai Ranger forms. They were forced into reverting back into their Galactic Pirate forms, seeing just how weak they were against these shadows.

It was becoming downright terrifying to them as they just couldn't see why nothing they did had any effect on the Shadow Ninjas. It was becoming clearer and clearer to them that they were horribly outmatch as these Shadow Ninjas were nearing them, ready to deliver final blows.

* * *

Sitting alone in her chambers inside the Aquila, Eve sat on the ground as a circle of candles was lit up around her. The terrifyingly, beautiful Mother-Of-All-Monsters' mind was gazing out into the stars to feel the ether for any major trouble. It was gravelly important for her to continue monitoring the scales between Chaos and Order for her existence was tied to the continuation of one particular side.

Eve was lost in thought so much so that the deaths of four of her sons didn't bother her in the slightest. Watching Zen-Aku, Serrator, Kamdor, and Darkonda being killed by Yahweh didn't seem to bother her at all.

As a mother, Eve should've felt more grief for sacrificing her Alpha children, but it was all for the greater good. She had to surrender their lives to Yahweh in order to ensure the continuation of Creation so that the rest of her children could survive the coming genocide. It was soon to be a bloodbath as Celestials, Parasitus, monsters, and mortals collided for the Final Conflict.

Convergence was nearly upon them so Eve had to protect what little leverage she had in this struggle.

The one thing that provided her the edge was that she was in possession of the Scorpio Guardian Stone. The golden, ruby-shaped gem shined magnificently as she held it up to examine it carefully. The power to wield the Scorpio Armour was something that many would seek to own, but only a small handful even had a chance of successfully wielding. Eve already had in mind who she wanted to get their hands on this stone since she was plotting the demise of an enemy.

Now, all Eve needed to do was wait and let the chips fall into place.

* * *

The assault of the Shadow Ninjas was getting worse for the Rangers as they tried to fend them off.

Red Ranger tried to slash a shadow away with her cutlass, while the rest tried to shoot the shadows back. Even with pistols and blasters, nothing seemed to work with these shadows. All that was happening was that the Rangers were getting pushed further and further into the forest, making it harder for them to figure out what to do.

A shadow lunged forward to clip Silver Ranger in the shoulder. He spun around and nearly fell to the ground before Green Ranger caught him. She tried to blast the shadow away with her pistol, while it didn't hurt the shadow but it did get away from them.

"We need some real help," said Yellow Ranger as she shot at another shadow.

"There are too many of these guys," said Gold Ranger as he conjured his Hunter's Wall. The golden wall came forth and was successful in slowing the shadows down a bit, but some were nearly piercing the small barrier.

By now, the Rangers had been pushed back towards a river with a waterfall feeding into it. The dirt and twigs crunched against their boots as they watched the barrier slowly began to fall.

It was going to get worse very soon.

The shadows ceased their assault for a moment though as they were pulled further back into the forest. Two figures emerged from the forest, which clearly had to be the master mind's behind this attack.

Vexacus and Shimazu came out of the forest with dark laughter escaping from their throats. The Shadow Ninjas circled around their masters, waiting to resume the attack on the Rangers.

"Isn't this wonderful," said Shimazu. "We've backed you pretty Rangers up into a corner!"

"Now, it will be exceptionally easy to terminate you all!" said Vexacus as he brandished his sword.

The Rangers tensed up as they tried to rise up what little of a guard that they had left up. Vexacus and Shimazu were ready to unleash a final assault when a series of blinding lights erupted from the ground around them. This simple tactic was enough to blind Vexacus and Shimazu, keeping them from resuming their assault.

Luck was on the Rangers side as a mighty gust of wind began to blow into the forest. The ground too began to shake, while water from the waterfall came forward to wrap itself around the Rangers. Suddenly having a ton of water around them scared the hell out of the Rangers as it pulled them into the water where they would be safer.

Vexacus and Shimazu unleashed their Shadow Ninjas to attack the Rangers, but it was too late.

The Rangers were inside sanctuary.

Before the Rangers knew it, they were pulled into the waterfall until they landed in the middle of a grassy field. They were forced into powering down, but that was a sacrifice that they'd take if it meant that they didn't have to deal with anymore ninjas.

Unfortunately, they weren't safe from all ninjas.

The Rangers were barely starting to get back on their feet when three ninjas descended suddenly from the sky. The Rangers were prepared for another fight, despite their injuries, when the three ninjas told them to halt. The three ninjas tore their black masks off to reveal their faces to them as each bore the emblem of the Wind Ninja Academy.

Briefly looking around their surroundings, the Rangers saw various ninjas all around this mountainous sight with black uniforms that had either red, yellow, or blue streaks on them. A temple stood in the distance with various flags off to the side, bearing the emblem of the Wind Ninja Academy like the ones that these three ninjas had on them.

Two men and one woman stood before the Space Pirates, each one with a grin on their face. A darker skinned man stood in front of them with his black uniform bearing red streaks. He was the largest of the three thanks to his Samoan roots. The lighter skinned man was at another end with yellow streaks running down his uniform. His dark hair was as shaggy as it had been back when he was still a teenager. The woman was fair-skinned and wore a uniform with blue streaks running down it. Her blonde hair was as perfectly straight as it had ever been, but it was cut a lot shorter than it had been before.

"Great," said Jade, "more fucking ninjas."

"Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy," said the darker skinned man. "I'm Shane, Master Ninja of the Air and former Red Ninja Storm Ranger."

"You get the pleasure of meeting a lot of ninjas, dudes and dudettes," said the lighter skinned man. "I'm Dustin, Master Ninja of the Earth and former Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger."

"Even though you're pirates, I'm sure we can teach you a thing or two," said the fair-skinned woman. "I'm Tori, Master Ninja of the Water and former Blue Ninja Storm Ranger."

Mika was able to let Jett go now that he was no longer in severe pain. She crossed her arms over her chest as she thought back to the database. "The original three Ninja Storm Rangers," said Mika. "At least we found them."

It was time for the ninjas to teach their ways to a group of pirates.

* * *

The last of the shadows faded away as the barrier to the Wind Ninja Academy repelled their existence.

Vexacus and Shimazu were rightfully annoyed to see that their initial attack had proven to be a failure. Their Shadow Technique should've been enough to destroy the Rangers, but the "purity" of their hearts allowed them to escape before they could be crushed. Knowing that the Rangers were safe beyond the barrier only proved to piss the two villains off further as they had to turn their backs against the waterfall.

"Now, how do we get the Rangers, brilliant one?" said Shimazu. "We are unable to cross the barriers due to all the evil within us. A direct assault would be pointless as well since the Ninja Storm Rangers were bound to increase the barriers of the academy because of Lothor's attack."

There was truth to what Shimazu said. After Lothor's assault on the academy, it would be ill-advised for safety of the students to have protection that wasn't powerful enough to repel the fallen ninja. The Ninja Storm Rangers were bound to have increased the strength of the barriers, using all the power that they could to repel invading forces.

Vexacus kept away from the river that the waterfall fed into. He did not see it wise to touch the water as the barrier would likely harm his malevolent self. "We'll need to come up with something different then," said Vexacus. "Should we combine all our powers, plus the dark energies from the Abyss then we might stand a chance."

"Of course!" laughed Shimazu. "We've only been in the Abyss of Evil for two decades." The evil spirit was full of laughter as he clapped his hands together. He swung himself to the side to look at Vexacus while holding one finger up in the air. "The Abyss of Evil has fueled us with far more dark energy then we've ever had before. If we use that power and join it with all the ninja skills that we've learn then we can make the barrier collapse."

"Exactly," said Vexacus as he held up his fist. "Let us begin then!"

Hurling their fists forward, Shimazu and Vexacus unleashed a tide of dark energy at the waterfall and slowly began to wear away at the Wind Ninja Academy's barriers.

* * *

A map of the Earth opened up as Glory entered the War Room. She strolled inside with a red dress that was cut a little too low for someone of her rank to be discussing battle strategies, but her narcissistic ways always needed to be indulged. As she got closer to the monitor, a minion came up to her with a tablet in hand already to present to her.

"Your Gloriousness!" said the minion. "We have found the weapon that you seek."

Glory snatched the tablet away and flicked it onto the global map. It showed a blinking dot in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, making her eyes sparkle. "The Armour is there?" said Glory. "Are we certain?"

The minion nodded his head as a pair of Centurions came up to join her side. "We are positive," said the minion. "The Scorpio Armour is there, now all we need to do is deal with its protector."

"Always a catch," sighed Glory. "Who guards the Armour?"

"Neither Celestial nor Parasitus has it," said the minion. "It is in the hands of the Monster Mother."

A growl escaped from Glory's chest as she broke the tablet in half, dropping it to the ground. All her minions and Centurions in the room began to hide so not to invoke her wrath more so then they already were. "Eve has the Armour!" shouted Glory. "Of course she'd have it. That Monster Bitch always did like to get in my way." It took all the restraint that Glory had not to punch someone through the wall.

Glory cracked her knuckles as she gave out another sigh. "I will deal with her now then," said the elder princess. "No sense in dragging this out any longer."

Turning her back, Glory withdrew the War Room with all her minions and Centurions escaping from death.

* * *

Shane, Dustin, and Tori had higher expectations of their temporary recruits then they did of most of the students at the Wind Ninja Academy. The Space Pirates had to master the Greater Power of the Ninja Storm Rangers in such a short period of time while two, dangerous enemies were at their gates. Confident in their abilities, the Ninja Masters were positive that the barriers would hold long enough for them to finish the lesson.

The Space Pirates were all seated in a circle with their coat off to the side. Jade was within the circle while the rest of her crew was all around her, waiting patiently for their instruction.

It was Tori that was the first to lead the lesson. She kept to the front while Shane and Dustin were on opposite ends. "You should all know that pirates and ninjas aren't too different," said Tori. "Both rely more on cunning and skill then brute force. That is why we believe that you'll be ready to master our powers."

"Uniting earth, air, and water are the first steps to mastering our Greater Power," said Dustin. "You must meditate on this one."

"Concentrate and ignore all distractions," explained Shane. "Focus until you can hear the song made when earth, air, and water are one."

One by one, the Rangers closed their eyes and followed the ninjas' instructions.

All distractions were to be ignored. The Rangers needed to achieve this step if they were going to have any chance at mastering this new Greater Power.

With that done, the ninjas left the pirates to the lesson.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin descended down the brick steps as they noticed darkness assaulting the walls that they had built up. It brought up a lot of bad memories from their days as Rangers as they became aware of what Vexacus and Shimazu were hoping to accomplish.

"If the barriers drop even for a second," said Shane, "we're done for."

"Then we have to believe in the new kids," said Dustin.

"Hopefully, they can master our powers before it's too late," said Tori.

The ninjas of the Wind Ninja Academy ceased all lessons when an alarm was raised. The former Rangers didn't want to risk the safety of the students so they were to be hiding in an underground location until the storm passed.

Slowly, the barriers were being worn away until they could no longer handle the pressure. After two hours, cracks began to take form, signaling the fall of the barriers, which meant that time was up.

A battle was upon them now.

* * *

Moving to the top of the Aquila without Angelus or Illyria sensing her movement, Eve arrived to the roof where she could take in the beauty of the open sea for herself. It had been so long since she last had the chance to enjoy such open waters. The seas in Purgatory could not compare to the crystal, clear beauty of the oceans on Assiah. Now, she could see why her seaborne children enjoyed these waters so much.

Eve crawled down until she slipped down a small slope leading her closer to the water. The tips of her toes were submerged, allowing a pleasant sigh to escape from the Monster Mother's throat when she began to hear a buzzing sound at the back of her head.

The ringing only got louder with every second that passed which only helped to drive her crazy more so. It frustrated her as she found that her vacation time was being interrupted by a stupid bitch.

"Hello Glory," said Eve. "It's so nice to see you, again."

Walking down on the slope, Glory nearly had her feet submerged into the water as well. She stopped before reaching that far though since she had her sights set on the Mother-Of-All-Monsters. "As charmed as ever, Eve," said Glory. "Now, you have something that I want. I suggest you hand it over before drown that pretty face of yours."

Eve huffed as she leaned her body back against the slope of the Aquila. Her breasts partly exposed from the white dress she wore as she contrasted greatly with Glory's red dress and covered bust. "You're so tactful," said Eve. "I don't see why you need to be so hostile all the time. Life would be so pleasant if we could all just get along." Eve held up her hand, comparing the manicure quality to how Glory's nails were done. "I really need to eat that stupid whore that does my nails. Angelus was never good at giving a manicure."

"Cut the chit-chat, Eve!" said Glory. "Hand over the Scorpio Guardian Stone to me or I will beat the shit out of you."

"Lovely, simply lovely," Eve said without an ounce of emotion. "I don't understand how Parasitus can be more impatient Celestials. It gets rather annoying."

Glory was so close to snatching Eve up by her hair when Eve caught the Zangyack Princess by surprise. The Mother-Of-All-Monsters caught Glory's hand and pull the princess on top of her. This caused Glory to question what was about to happen when Eve held up a golden stone, presenting it so gently to Glory.

"I am neither Celestial nor Parasitus," said Eve. "I have no claim to the Scorpio Guardian Stone so I cannot deny you of what you seek. Just know this, Glory, you are venturing down a slippery slope that will lead to your destruction. Do be careful or else there will be consequences that you must pay for."

Snatching the stone out of her hand, Glory pushed herself off of Eve. "Damn the consequences," said Glory. "So long as I get what I want then nothing else matters." That had always been the mentality of the Zangyack Princess. She abandoned Eve and began to disappear before Eve's eyes.

Eve didn't seem to care though as she lounged herself back against the metal slope. All was going according to her plan now. It was all just so insanely easy to manipulate these fools into the Monster Mother's web.

Now, she just needed to see how things will play out before sending out her next piece.

* * *

Racing towards the falling barrier, the Masters of the Wind Ninja Academy were offering what little protection that they could to their fleeing students. Shane, Tori, and Dustin pulled students away from the incoming Shadow Ninjas that were threatening their very safety. As the shadows came closer, the trio unleashed their mighty powers to repel the incoming attacks so that their students had more time to run to safety.

"Power of Air!" shouted Shane.

"Power of Water!" shouted Tori.

"Power of Earth!" shouted Dustin.

The trio unleashed beams of ninja energy at the shadows. A red vortex came forth from Shane's fingers, a blue torrent from Tori's fingers, and a yellow blast from Dustin's fingers. Their attacks raced through the air, crashing into the Shadow Ninjas which caused them some pain. Not enough to destroy them, but enough to make them think twice.

But the Shadow Ninjas were soon all around trio, attempting to attack them from all sides when they had suddenly been pulled back. The trio didn't like that even in the slightest as they ran towards the collapsing barrier to see two faces that they had never seen before.

Vexacus and Shimazu came through the barrier with laughter escaping them. They kept close to one another, while Shane and the others were frightened by who they were seeing.

"Didn't we kill you already?" said Shane.

"You should know better by now," said Shimazu, "that the dead don't stay dead for long! We like to come back and make your life a living Hell!"

"And you shall see soon enough exactly what we mean!" said Vexacus.

Shimazu gathered an electrical current all around his body. The spikes on his shoulders were the first to ignite as he channeled the current to his hand, hurling a bolt of electricity at the ninjas.

Vexacus raised one hand up in the air, channeling a network of dark energy to the palm of his hand. He threw it forward, hurling the energy blast at the trio with his attack uniting with Shimazu's electrical attack.

Their attacks were united and could easily destroy the ninjas. Not even joining their elements together could break through the incoming attack, which spelled out certain doom for the ninjas.

But that wasn't about to happen if "they" had anything to say about it.

"Final Wave! Pirate Finish!"

Five colorful bursts went racing across the field until they collided with Shimazu and Vexacus's attacks. This came as a bit of a surprise to the dead ninjas and the trio. They all turned off to the side, seeing the Rangers coming into view as they put themselves between the two parties.

Yellow Ranger twirled her Pirate Cutlass around while sticking her right hip out. "Sorry that we're tardy to the party," said Yellow Ranger. "We're not that big on the whole meditating thing. We prefer action."

"That's right," said Blue Ranger as he raised his Pirate Pistol over his shoulder. "But we're here now and ready to play."

"It's too soon though," said Tori.

"Maybe for ninjas," laughed Gold Ranger as he struck the ground with his Golden Radiance. "But not for pirates. We heard your song and we're ready to fight these bozos!"

Red Ranger jumped to the front of the line while holding up the Ranger Key that once belonged to Shane. "We'll show you what we can do," she told him. She brought out her Pirate Cellular while the rest of the team took out the Ninja Storm Ranger Keys. "Ranger Change! Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ranger Change! Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" shouted Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger.

"Ranger Change! Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" shouted Green Ranger and Pink Ranger.

"Ranger Change! Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" shouted Silver Ranger.

"No Ranger Change for me," said Gold Ranger as he pushed Shane and the others away. "I'll have my turn soon enough."

The rest of the team morphed into the Ninja Storm Rangers. Red Ranger became the Red Ninja Storm Ranger, Blue Ranger became the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, Yellow Ranger became the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger, Green Ranger became the Crimson Ninja Storm Ranger, Pink Ranger became the Pink Ninja Storm Ranger, and Silver Ranger became the Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger. With the powers of ninjas at their disposal, the Rangers were now ready to take the fight to the next level.

Reaching back, the Rangers retrieved the Ninja Swords and Thunder Staffs from their backs as Silver Ranger pulled the Samurai Saber out. They were ready to attack Vexacus and Shimazu as each of them separated for their own attacks.

"Golden Saber Strike!" shouted Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger. Running their middle and index finger along the blade, the Ninja Swords transformed into golden weapons. The Rangers lunged forward, unleashing a trio of golden slashes that struck Vexacus and Shimazu hard.

"Thunder Strike!" shouted Green Ranger and Pink Ranger. The Thunder Staffs were raised up into the air, but quickly transformed into a new shape. They became a four-pointed cross that they threw forward. Thunder struck their weapons, igniting them as they collided with the two, evil ninjas.

Raising his Samurai Saber up into the air, Silver Ranger took charge at the villains. He slashed Vexacus and Shimazu for a blow each way as he raced passed them to stand beside Gold Ranger.

Before he knew what was happening, an elbow struck Silver Ranger in the chest to revert him back to his Galactic Pirate form. Gold Ranger took the Ranger Key away from him and quickly morphed into the Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger. "My turn, bro," Gold Ranger said before Silver Ranger could respond. He raised his finger up to his face, twisting the helmet around before stripping himself of the heavy, golden vest. "Super Samurai Mode!"

Reaching out to retrieve the Samurai Saber, Gold Ranger gathered around the others to prepare for the next move. They jumped into the air, turning into colorful blurs that raced after Vexacus and Shimazu. The Shadow Ninjas were also caught up in the assault with their individual blades piercing through all of their defenses, easily destroying the Shadow Ninjas, while also pushing the two villains to their limits.

The Rangers reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms. Silver Ranger ran up to them, knocking Gold Ranger in the shoulder to get him back for that last move. Red Ranger got between them, patting them on the shoulders. "Finish them," she told the duo.

Shaking it off, the duo held up their Gold and Silver Anchor Keys. "Yes Captain!" shouted Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger.

"Gold Mode!"

"Silver Mode!"

Transforming into their upgraded forms, the duo waved their anchors around as they picked a target. Silver Ranger had Vexacus, while Gold Ranger had Shimazu.

Silver Ranger began to twirl his Silver Trident around in front of him to summon his powers. The spirits of previous Sixth Rangers came beside him to offer up their powers. "Final Wave!" he shouted. "Galactic Legend Dream!" He lunged forward with a series of colorful bursts following his lead. The silver slashes tore Vexacus apart easily enough.

Gold Ranger briefly leaped into the air with his armor not even weighing him down for a second. The spirits of previous Rangers joined him as well to unleash their powers on their foe. "Final Wave!" he shouted. "Galactic Legend Clash!" He swung his Golden Radiance forward with the spirits joining him as well. A golden streak came down to the ground, striking Shimazu at full blast.

The Space Ninjas blew up all at once with their powers surpassed by the Rangers.

But it wasn't over just yet.

An eruption of evil energy from the Rangers' attack caused Vexacus and Shimazu to grow to monstrous proportions. The evil ninjas easily towered over the Rangers in a matter of seconds, but the young heroes were ready for combat as they summoned the Zords for backup.

With the Galactic Galleon, Timeasaur, and Golden Beet raising to their aid, the Rangers formed the Megazords quickly enough before it was too late. Before Vexacus and Shimazu could gain an upper hand, the Megazords were formed. Pirate King Megazord raised its two cutlasses up in order to block the incoming blows from Vexacus and Shimazu. Timeasaur Megazord and Golden Beet Megazord then pushed the two villains aside in order to provide the Megazord with some much needed space.

"Stubborn baddies, ain't they?" said Yellow Ranger.

"Maybe we should turn up the heat then?" suggested Blue Ranger.

As the Rangers inside Pirate King Megazord began to activate the Samurai Rangers' Greater Power, Vexacus and Shimazu were back on their feet. The two aliens unleashed a band of evil energy from their hands that triggered a nasty power surge on Pirate King Megazord. The Rangers inside it faced a great deal of pain before the assault ended with one Megazord being down with only two others left.

Vexacus brandished his giant sword and swung it around in the air. "Too easy," laughed the alien ninja. "Did you think we'd be so easily defeated?"

Shimazu began to laugh as well as he covered his mouth with one hand and his stomach with the other. "We are so mighty," said the reincarnated warlord. "Your powers don't stand a chance against us!"

"Kiss my ass, bitch!" said Gold Ranger.

"Yeah!" agreed Silver Ranger. "What he said."

The two activated their Megazords as they prepared for another fight. Timeasaur went at Shimazu, while Golden Beet Megazord was to handle Vexacus. Sparks were flying everywhere as the evil ninjas had the immediate upper hand and were slashing away at the Megazords' armor. Vexacus did some nasty damage with his broadsword, while Shimazu striked with a war fan.

Things seemed like they weren't about to get better for the Rangers, but the duo were able to turn things around.

Timeasaur Megazord blocked one of Shimazu's attacks and was able to counter with a belt of fire escaping from the dino mouth that burned Shimazu a bit. Once the reincarnated warlord was stumbling back, Silver Ranger activated the Triple Dream Drill attack to do some serious damage to Shimazu.

Meanwhile, Vexacus tried to stab Golden Beet Megazord again only to have its attack blocked by the Megazord's lances. Gold Ranger steered the Megazord into disarming the bounty hunter, which left Vexacus completely vulnerable to a direct assault. Gold Ranger used the Cosmic Starlight Hurricane to lay down the law on Vexacus.

With that damage done, this had given the Rangers enough time to get Pirate King Megazord operational once more. It took a bit longer for them to feel better after the power surged knocked them around a bit, but they were ready to put some hurting on the evil ninjas as well.

Before they could do that though, a burst of five lights came from above which took the form of the Ninja Storm Ranger Keys. The Ranger Keys drifted to their hands with the powers of the Wind and Thunder Rangers blessing them with more power.

"A new Greater Power is ours to use!" cheered Green Ranger.

"Can we put it to work, Captain Marvelous?" asked Pink Ranger.

"Like you even need to ask!" said Red Ranger as she inserted the Ranger Keys.

The others followed her lead with a burst of light coming down from above Pirate King Megazord's head. This light brightly illuminated the darkening sky, causing even Vexacus and Shimazu to appear afraid by what was coming. Timeasaur Megazord and Golden Beet regrouped around Pirate King Megazord as the light took the form of a miniature Zord-like figure.

Riding around on a shuriken, the Ambassador of Ninja Power arrived to the battlefield. Furaimaru was a green Zord-like figure that that carried a crescent emblem at its crotch. "United now we are," said Furaimaru. "Let us join the powers of pirates and ninjas so that we may defeat this evil once and for all!"

Furaimaru leaped from his shuriken and began to break apart. It's separated pieces connected with Pirate King Megazord at the five cargo ports. The added green parts also provided Pirate King Megazord with the emblem of the Ninja Storm Rangers on its chest as shurikens began to stick out from the arms and legs with a larger one being caught by the right hand. A golden-green hat connected with the head to finish the birth of Pirate Storm Megazord.

"Pirate Storm Megazord, power up!" shouted the Rangers.

Stepping forward, Pirate Storm Megazord was fully functional now with the Greater Power of the Ninja Storm Rangers amplifying its powers. The Megazord flung its giant shuriken, which bore the Space Pirates' emblem like the smaller shurikens, for a nasty strike. The shuriken assault Vexacus and Shimazu as it circles around them to strike them with its points.

The Rangers grabbed on the gears as they decided to bring about the final blow. There would be no more mercy shown for these evil ninjas. "Galactic Ninja Infinite Shuriken!" shouted the Rangers. The powers of pirates and ninjas united with Furaimaru's powers allowing Pirate Storm Megazord to shoot out a massive barrage of shurikens. The shurikens came out in large quantities with them all crashing into Vexacus and Shimazu.

As the assault proved to be too much for the evil aliens to handle, it was inevitable that they would succumb to defeat. Vexacus and Shimazu gave out loud groans before dropping to the ground, erupting in a colossal explosion to mark the end of their existence. And with their deaths came the end of the Abyss of Evil's threat to Earth as well as the defeat of the evil Space Ninjas.

With that threat over, the Rangers won another battle in the fight against Chaos as well as gaining a new Greater Power to use in this war.

* * *

Glory lounged about in her chambers inside the Ifrit. She rested, luxuriously, on her bed as she held up the Scorpio Guardian Stone with it practically glowing in her hands.

The beauty of the stone was one thing, but the Scorpio Armour was what Glory truly coveted. That power would allow her to do great thing that will bring her enemies to their knees. Virtually no one could stand in her way with the exception of other Guardian Armours like the ones used by Yahweh and Wyatt.

"I will lay waste to my enemies!" laughed Glory. "I shall rise back to my former glory and restore my former kingdom to its greatness! Nothing can stand in my way now. Not even the Power Rangers."

And it would be the Space Pirates that were the first targets on her list. She had something particularly nasty in store for them as she held up the Scorpio Guardian Stone.

Glory licked her lips as she had a truly, venomous, plot in store for the Rangers.

* * *

Returning to the park at Angel Grove, Yahweh found the place dark and empty now that nightfall had befallen the city. Even in times of peace, the citizens of Angel Grove had begun to minimize their nightly activities since the Apocalypse had torn the city to pieces.

Yahweh smirked as he found Eve sitting alone at a chess table. She already had a few pieces on the table and a few pieces off to the side as if she had been playing the game with someone who had simply given up on the game. This seemed to puzzle the Celestial at first when he began to realize that the Monster Mother was up to something big.

Taking a seat, Eve watched as Yahweh sat across from her. "A change is coming, Yahweh," said Eve. "We now must deal with Glory being in possession of the Scorpio Armour. She will use its power to deal some damage to both sides." She plucked off one of the white pawns on his side and replaced it with a bishop. She then removed a black pawn from her side and changed it for a rook.

An eyebrow was raised as Yahweh watched what Eve had done to the chess board. He saw this game on a far grander scale as he touched his king, which clearly represented Orphan and the white pieces being the forces of Order. Eve wasn't a true force of Chaos, she simply just was, but the black pieces on her side were the forces of Chaos, the Empire's forces.

"The Scorpio powers will destroy her before she can do anything on a grander scale," said Yahweh. "I don't see why I should be so concerned."

"She won't burn out as quickly as you believe, Yahweh," said Eve. "She will last for some time and she will do so much damage before she will finally be stopped." That was when Eve touched three more pawns on Yahweh's side and threw them to his hand.

Yahweh snatched them up without trying at all when he looked to see that each one was marked with a letter. Eve also had him grab his bishop to see a letter underneath that one as well. "R. U. A. O. What is this supposed to mean, Eve?" asked the Celestial.

Eve smirked as she held up the black rook. She turned it over to reveal a "G" underneath it. "The work of Glory shall yield you four more players in this Divine Comedy," said the Mother-Of-All-Monsters. "Uriel and Anael will become active soon now. Ramiel shall take his first breath in the near future. And even Orion will join us on this campaign."

A broad grin began to form on Yahweh's face as he returned the pieces to the board. It was good to know that Uriel will finally return to him, but he could resist the joy he felt for hearing about Orion's return. Anael was a bonus that did offer a great deal of power to their side, while Ramiel's awakening was inevitable. But it was Orion that meant a wind of change was coming for this war between Order and Chaos.

The return of the Great Hunter meant that Paradise was about to have its strongest warrior back.

* * *

Inside the medical wing of the Ifrit, no one was watching over Princess Jezebel as she slumbered away in her coma.

The machines that provided her with basic life support were starting to fail for some odd reason. Barizorg and Atlas were in the room at the moment since they were busy, whisked away to a meeting with Glory.

The failing machines meant that the princess's life was in danger. If something was done then Jezebel would perish in a matter of moments.

Only that didn't happen.

All of the tubes and wires that pierced her flesh began to melt away in seconds. The machines in the room completely short-circuited before blowing up with glass littering the floor.

It all ended with Jezebel finally opening her eyes.

* * *

A stream of sunlight peaked through the curtains, waking the former White Angel Force Ranger up that morning. Tommy Park rubbed his tired eyes as he realized just what time it was. When he checked the alarm clock, he couldn't believe just how late it had gotten.

Tommy jumped out of bed and retrieved his clothes from the floor. He also had to carefully maneuver around all Connor's toys. It was hard to believe just how many toys that his son had, but that's what happens when three grandparents spoil the shit out of their grandbaby.

It didn't take long before Tommy heard some mindless rabble coming from the TV, playing some kids' show. He knew that Connor was entertained by the TV since his four year old mind was easily entertained.

"Babe, we really gotta get Connor to pick up after himself," said Tommy. "This mess is starting to get ridiculous. We only have one kid!"

Entering the kitchen, Tommy found his loving wife sitting at the table with a laptop in front of her. Even in her thirties, the former Pink Angel Force Ranger still hadn't changed that much from the girl he fell in love with fifteen years ago. Haley Ann Scott-Park had her mind locked on the screen as she briefly touched the mouse pad to adjust the volume. It started to get a bit louder, but it still wasn't clear enough for Tommy to hear it all.

But he did recognize the voice easily enough. Without alarming their son in the other room, Tommy got behind Haley to see the end of a recorded message that was of Alice.

"A storm is coming," said Alice's recording. "The angels must come together soon."

The message ended with Haley closing the laptop so she could talk to her husband. She made sure to keep her voice in a hushed tone so that their kid couldn't hear them. "Alice seems to think we're going to have some serious trouble," said Haley. "She's indirectly worked with the Space Pirates, and she knows we're going to need to get them involved in this fight."

"What exactly are we up against?" asked Tommy.

"Not sure yet," said Haley. "But whatever it is, it can't be pretty."

That got Tommy's blood running a little colder than before. Haley reached out to hold onto his hand, attempting to reassure him that things might be okay.

* * *

END!

Before any of you flip out, no that's not the same Connor we've come to know and love. Perhaps Samael didn't erase all memories of Connor as well as he had thought so Haley kept something of her little, adopted brother behind? Maybe? Maybe? We're gonna find out soon enough!

On the next chapter, Glory makes a deadly strike against the Rangers while they search for a new Greater Power. With her newly acquired powers, she will attack a Ranger and bring them to the edge of death, prompting another Ranger to seek revenge. With the team scattered, Wyatt strikes as he attempts to prove himself worthy of Yahweh, leading to a deadly confrontation with the remaining Rangers. How will all this mayhem turn out? Find out in **When in Dino! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took so long to get you this update, but between vacation and work...it's been difficult. Here it is though! I am exhausted and my fingers are bleeding, but I finished the chapter so that should tell y'all how much I love you. Now, show how much you love me by leaving reviews!**

**When in Dino:**

The morning sun crept in from the partly opened blinds, providing some illumination for the couple as they slowly were roused from their slumber. In each other's arms, they found serenity as they fought the arrival of morning and the start of a new day of treasure hunting.

Chris's natural clock was poking at him though to get up that morning. He started to shake off the last of his sleep when he noticed that Tomas was still fighting it with everything that he had. It was rather adorable to the young witch as he placed a hand, gently, on the face of the young, beautiful prince that slumbered beside him.

By now, Chris was in love with every shape and form that was Tomas. The physical appearance was the most vain of reasons, but Chris also adored how sweet and sensitive Tomas was, the compassion that he showed to others, his quick wit, his charming voice, his inner strength, his determination, the way that his smile lit up a room, and even the clumsy behavior that he sometime displayed.

All of those feelings were mutual for Tomas as he pressed himself against Chris in order to steal some warmth away from him. Tomas loved everything about Chris, he always had. He loved just how motivated he was and how he carried himself, he loved his stubbornness and his compassion. There was so much more to him too, which made Tomas feel all the more in love with Chris as he placed his naked form against Chris's naked body.

The two held onto each other, while the morning continued to rise.

For now, nothing else mattered but being in each other's arms. There was nothing to worry about so long as they were together.

Chris felt arrogant in thinking it, but he truly believed that nothing could break them apart.

* * *

The Centurion placed a tray with a cup of water and a bowl of fruit in front of the awakened Princess Jezebel once Emerald had completed her diagnostics on the princess's health. Jezebel stared at the plate for a moment before lifting her eyes up to spot all the party guests that had assembled around her bedside. She was familiar with everyone's face, but when she spotted her sister amongst the crowd, it left a bad taste in her mouth worse than the lack of brushing her teeth for a month.

Jezebel clenched onto the fork that the Centurion had given her, which did not go ignored by Glory who smiled as she went closer to her younger sister's side.

Sensing the trouble brewing, Emerald wisely chose to take a step back. Barizorg remained at Jezebel's side as always, but Atlas failed to provide himself with more distance. Even, Yahweh and Wyatt knew that it was smarter to just stay out of this one. With any luck though, the Celestial and his mate were hoping that they might see at least a few fists flying before Jezebel had to be restrained.

Yahweh was particularly interested in how that fight would turn out now that Glory was in possession of the Scorpio Guardian Stone. The venom that was native to the Scorpio was not one to be toyed with.

Leaning over the rail a bit, Glory leaned in closer to face her "darling" sister. "No need to fret about a thing, baby girl," Glory said with a sickening tone. "I've been taking care of everything for you. We have made some progress while you were ill and will continue to make progress, while you take all the time that you need to just rest." That last part was laced with venom that didn't go unnoticed by Jezebel. Glory was smiling as she placed on hand on her sister's wrist and applied a light amount of pressure.

There was no flinching though as Jezebel was well aware that her elder sister would not resort to violently removing her from the equation. No, Jezebel had just enough leverage to ensure some safety against Glory; partly that was her natural immunity to some of Glory's Parasitus abilities. Now, Jezebel was unaware of the Celestial abilities Glory had picked up since her acquisition of the Guardian Stone from Eve.

"Oh, thank you, sister," Jezebel said, equally as sickening as Glory. "You're kindness knows no bounds. I am so grateful to have someone as wonderful as you to watch over this operation until I am well enough to lead again."

The fake sounds that the sisters were making were slowly beginning to get rather annoying. It was all phony that did not match in any shape or form with how the sisters truly behaved.

Under normal circumstances, they would be ripping each other's hair out. But time had changed Glory and Jezebel to where they were craftier than they had normally been. Their childhood games were no longer how they'd get after each other. They would push through all of the bull until they found their opportunity to strike, then and only then they would know who the superior daughter of Emperor Titan was truly.

Until then, Glory and Jezebel would continue this game to bide some time to play their hands.

Yahweh yawned as he found this climax to be rather dull. He had hoped to see some good, old-fashion hair pulling and bitch calling. It was with a disappointed sigh that the Celestial turned away in order to attend to his standard duties between the Empire and Paradise, leaving Wyatt alone without any supervision.

And from there, Glory left her sister's bedside with her eyes falling on Wyatt. She walked past the lieutenant, briefly notifying him to meet her on the bridge, while the rest of the crew gazed at him with caution.

Stabbing her fruit as she saw that, Jezebel did not like where this could go. She would have to hurry up and recover if she was going to reclaim what rightfully belonged to her.

* * *

Caught in a chess game with his mother, Angelus felt an insane amount of frustration as he watched Eve claim one of his bishops. It was very likely to become another round of this pointless game where he lost to her. He had always hated how effortlessly that his mother dominated this game with a smooth start and a crushing finish.

Illyria was caught in the game as a spectator. She had her back against a wall with a bottle of Angelus's favorite scotch in the Daimon's hand. The game was as it was presented was odd to her, but its origins were in battle and strategy which she thrived in. While she watched, she began to spot some of the moves that Eve had planned to use against her child.

Another frustrating defeat came quickly though before Angelus even had the chance to blink. The king had fallen, leaving Angelus to throw his chair to the side and run away from the bridge where they had been playing the game. He storm out of the room, taking the bottle of scotch away from Illyria, while mumbling several profanities under his breath.

"Wash your mouth out with soap, boy!" shouted Eve.

"Fuck you, evil cunt!" shouted the Alpha Vampire as the doors shut.

Eve could only chuckle as she noticed Illyria picking the chair up and setting the board up for another game. This caused a smirk to form on the Mother of All Monsters's face. She graciously stepped back to allow Illyria to make the first move.

A pawn was sent to the front with Eve soon sending one out as well.

Illyria leaned against the chair as her eyes soon fell upon the Monster Mother. The Daimon kept her hands away from the chessboard as she stared at Eve in long silence before finally moving her lips. "You are no fool, Eve," said Illyria. "As mindless as your monster children are, you know better."

"Mother always knows best," said Eve as she watched Illyria finally make a move. "You should know that since you are a mother, yourself. How many Daimons have you been responsible for spawning?" Shaking her head, Eve returned to Illyria's point though. "But I don't think you wish to talk about children. What is really on your mind, Illyria?"

Two more moves were made for each player before Illyria finally decided to grace Eve with a response. The Daimon stole two pawns in a single move, granting her a small lead. "You're weaving a dangerous web between the greatest powers in the universe," said Illyria. "As much as it pains someone as ancient and powerful as I once was, Paradise and the Parasitus will collide in a deadly conflict. You are tampering with the results of that inevitable collision in order to further an agenda that you have in mind?"

Eve claimed a bishop and ended her turn there. The Monster Mother had a soft smirk on her face as she feigned a form of innocence. "Everyone has an agenda, Illyria," said Eve. "You have your own agenda too. That's what makes this game so much fun. We all have a role to play, but once our moment of reckoning has come, we are forced into being swallowed into the void. However, we can leave behind a tiny legacy, an opening that can lead to true victory."

Being a brilliant strategist, Illyria made her next move to claim a bishop from Eve's end of the board. She held up the black piece, while holding up on of her fallen white pawns. "But what side are you on, Eve?" said Illyria. "Do you chose the side that's winning or do you side with the weaker party? You granted Glory access to the Scorpio Armour, yet you claim to be Orphan's loyal servant."

"My allegiances aren't your concern, Daimon," said Eve. "Just focus on where you are needed most and enjoy life while you can." The game went on for a while with Illyria easily outlasting Angelus. Eve found it to be amusing it though even though she needed to finally make her move in order to finish this game. "None of us know when our calling is when our lives are cut tragically short." Claiming Illyria's king, Eve finished the match a victor once more. The smile that soon grew on her face was born from centuries' worth of calculation and manipulation.

A skill essential to surviving the main even that was rapidly approaching them.

Illyria held up Eve's king, thinking about what might be coming as Eve left her alone in silence.

* * *

The Galactic Galleon went ashore in Reefside, California. Exiting from the ship, the Rangers found themselves in this, moderately, quiet city that didn't offer much excitement to them. The reason they even came ashore was that Mika's database highlighted the possibility of a Greater Power being found here. It all had to do with the fact that years ago; the Dino Thunder Rangers had been active in this part of California.

Walking along the sunny beach, Leona threw her arms up into the air and gave out an exaggerated sigh. She allowed the sun to hit her exposed skin once she had slid off her coat and threw it at Jett to carry. Jett gave out a groan as he threw the coat over his shoulders along with his own.

Mika went closer towards the front of the pack where Jade and Scout were. She locked arms with the two of them, while Chris and Tomas kept to themselves. The boys were silent as Tomas held onto Chris's hand. Jade noted how close the boys had become since the start of their relationship, which worried here. The life of a Space Pirate was a rough one, especially since they were on the Empire's Most Wanted List. She truly worried for them, for all her crew, should the Empire get an upper hand against them.

The Rangers walked from the beach and made it towards the city. They kept close together as they knew that this was the point where trouble would typically rear its ugly head. The bright sun would normally give someone hope that things were gonna get better, but the Rangers knew their lives well enough that things could never be that pleasant.

Tomas was a prime example of that as he joined the others in the walk towards downtown. He held onto Chris's arm with his boyfriend mouthing off about something when a chill struck the prince. He froze in place, which was instantly noticed by the rest of the crew as they knew that a vision was coming for him.

"_Prehistoric powers lurk in the City of Reefs," _said Tomas. "_Seek the one who has wielded the thunderous powers of the dinosaurs. A dino musician shall be your key to finding the power that you seek." _

A sigh ripped itself from Tomas's lips as his eyes were no longer growing bright. His strength was growing; unaware that it was his divine powers that were the cause of this. By now, he didn't pass out from his vision and could even remember the words from the prophecies. It was truly a good sign as the amount of Greater Powers that they needed to unlock were slowly beginning to decrease.

Chris held onto Tomas though, feeling the need to support and protect the young prince.

The others began work on trying to solve the latest prophecy. They were all aware that the Dino Thunder Rangers held the Greater Power that they sought. Now, the pirates just needed to figure out where to look in order to gain this new power in their fight against the Empire.

Jett was thinking back to which Veteran Ranger could possibly be the one referred to as the "dino musician" in Tomas's prophecy. The list of five Rangers quickly went through his mind, leaving him with only one possible conclusion. "I don't know how we're gonna find her," said Jett, "but we need to find Kira Ford. She was the Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger, and she's currently a major rock star."

"I used to have a few of her albums," Chris admitted as Tomas pushed away from his grip. "She's too big of a superstar for us to just walk up to though. Her security alone will make sure that we never get that chance."

"What about if we just run into her at one of her shows then?" asked Mika as she pointed to a billboard.

The Rangers looked up to see what Mika was pointing to. It was billboard advertising a county fair, one of the largest ones in the entire state. The best part was that Kira Ford would be in town, performing at the fair which meant that the Rangers were on the right track. Now, if they could just find a way to talk to Kira then they were in business.

Jade fought the urge to smile as she pushed up her coat and told her crew that they were going to a fair.

* * *

Things were a little quieter on the Ifrit now that Yahweh was away on "official" business. Even with Jezebel awake and Glory in possession of a Guardian Stone, there wasn't any fire raining down from the sky to really warrant much concern. However, without his mate around, Wyatt found himself depressed as he wandered around the Ifrit.

Wyatt was in pain, emotionally. Since his loss of control on Mirinoi and his failed battle with the Gaia Zord, there were deep scars burning against his soul that only got worse as he knew that he lost Yahweh's respect. Knowing that his mate was horribly disappointed by him, it left Wyatt dealing with some serious baggage that he never had to experience before.

Wyatt had grown up a prodigy in everything that he could get his hands on. Sports, school, magic, fighting, people…it all came to him so easily. He was the perfect child that never had to struggle for a second in his life. Everything was always so easy for him that he never truly had to work in order to achieve his goals. Unlike his brother, Wyatt had no idea how to deal with disappointment and failure.

These were feelings that Wyatt truly despised. He hated himself so much for even having them, but he had no outlet in which to dispose of them, especially now that Yahweh was gone.

It was in this moment of weakness that a viper was about to strike.

Wyatt wandered down the halls of the Ifrit only to find himself being stopped by a deep cough. His head came up to see Glory standing in front of him in the narrow hallway. The Zangyack Princess had a smile on her face as she looked at the young lieutenant.

Aware that there was weakness in him, Glory did what she did best and that was manipulating that weakness. She had a plan in store for her enemies, and using Wyatt to further her agenda was her perfect means to accomplish these goals. Now that Yahweh was gone for the moment, Glory wasn't about to waste a second longer in pushing some buttons.

"Hello sweetheart," said Glory. "I have a proposition to make with you."

Briefly snapping back into reality, Wyatt prepared to decline the offer that Glory was making. Only, that couldn't happen as Glory grabbed hold of Wyatt's wrist. From there, he could sense that she truly did have in her possession a Guardian Stone. Even though Yahweh was still in possession of his, Wyatt could still sense that godly power that was radiating from its owner's body.

Glory smirked once she knew that Wyatt was well aware of this power in her possession. She wanted him to know, she wanted everybody to know that they bowed down to her. "Now, do you think you can help me or not?" asked Glory. "I know we haven't always gotten along in the past, but I could really use your assistance. This mission will allow you to take on the Rangers to have a little revenge from the humiliation that you've been suffering lately.

And there it was, the Holy Grail that Wyatt sought. If he could crush the Rangers without using his Guardian Armour then he'd be worthy of his mate. He could cleanse himself of this doubt and suffering that had been burning his wretched soul.

"I'll do whatever you ask, Glory," said Wyatt without hesitating.

* * *

Landing at the county fair, the Rangers were beginning to wonder just were could they find Kira Ford. They knew that her show wasn't for another so that meant that they had a lot of time to kill in order to find her before then. It would become too difficult to meet the Veteran Ranger after the show so they needed to find her now.

So it was agreed that they would split up and work that way. If any of them found her then they would alert the others, while getting the secrets to the Greater Power of the Dino Thunder Rangers from her.

Tomas wondered about on his own as he was doing his part to locate Kira Ford. The young prince had left his coat on the Galactic Galleon in order to help him blend in with his surroundings. He didn't want to wear a look that screamed "Space Pirate" since he worried that might blow his cover.

The crowd passed by the prince, not even giving him a second glance. Well, that was untrue, a few gals and guys gave him a second glance since they found him adorable.

On his own for about forty-five minutes, Tomas knew that they were running out of time to find Kira before her show. None of the other Rangers had found her either, which meant that they were about to get into some serious trouble. It was getting a little depressing for him that they just couldn't find the rock star no matter how hard that they tried.

Tomas wandered along the grassy field, looking around for any sign of Kira. He still had no such luck in spotting her so he finally just sighed and gave out a frustrated sigh as he made a call to Chris. He notified his boyfriend that he was having now luck finding their musician, and that he would wait for him at a nearby bench so that they could regroup with the others.

Maybe they were just better off stalking her after the concert. One way or another that would get her attention.

Finding a bench, Tomas took to it and popped a squat. He sat down on the bench with his face buried in his hands as he gave out a frustrated sigh. If only seeking Greater Powers could be easier to do.

Tomas was busy with his own thoughts that he didn't realize that someone was sitting down next to him. He didn't realize it until he felt a warm hand on his leg that gently squeezed him, leading him to think Chris had finally showed up.

"Hey babe," Tomas said as he uncovered his face and turned to his side. A loud gasp escaped from his lips though when he saw that it wasn't Chris sitting next to him.

It was Glory.

Glory had her hand on his thigh with a dark smile on her face. "Hello lover," said the wicked princess. "I've missed you too." Her hand ran up his thigh until it moved high enough to slip her perfectly, manicured fingers around his. Tomas flinched from the contact with this dangerous woman, but she kept him from running off by tightening her grip on him to the point that he gasped in pain. "Now, now, I know that you don't like women but there's no need to run away from me. I only want to be your friend."

The grip only got tighter, causing Tomas to choke back tears as he used his free hand to clench onto the bench's rail. He tried not to scream as he slowly turned his head to the side to face her. "What…what do you want, Glory?" said Tomas.

"Well, I want a lot of things," laughed Glory as she threw her blonde curls back. "First of all, I do have to say kudos to leaving my sister at the altar. That was priceless to hear that she lost her engagement because her potential fiancé is gay. I can't even remember the last time I had such a good laugh." Tomas gasped once more as Glory's grip only got stronger. It was now to the point that his skin tore and blood began to flood from the open wound. "Second, I do have to take you to my father since you made his shit list. You have no idea how badly he wants to talk to you and your little friends."

"I figured we could have a little fun before then though," said Glory, leaning her head onto his shoulder. His tears slowly began to trickle down his face, which caused Glory to laugh at the pain that he felt. "Come on, faggot! Enjoy your time with your fag hag before my daddy rips off your head! There's no point in crying just yet, it's only going to get worse from here." Lifting his hand up to her lips, Glory licked the blood to get a taste of Tomas's life force. The moment that his blood made contact with her tongue, Glory felt a great rush that made her feel a little light-headed for a moment.

Glory gave out an orgasmic sigh as she released Tomas's hand, relishing the divine taste of his blood. Having his hand back, Tomas openly began to cry as he cradled his injured hand, while looking off to the side to see that no one was paying him attention. What he did notice though were a few armed men walking around, which might be helpful to him if he could get their attention.

But that was pointless as Glory took hold of his arm now. She pulled Tomas against her chest with his face touching her bosom. "Don't even bother. You know I can kill everyone of these insignificant ants without batting an eyelash," said Glory. "That was before I even got my hands on Guardian Armour too. So now imagine how strong I am now, imagine how quickly I can rip their worthless limbs apart and beat them to death with them!" Her fingers went into his hair, toying with the frightened prince as he heard her words. She could smell that fear, which was almost as delicious as his blood. "You've seen how powerful Loki and Wyatt are when they wield the Armour, imagine what I can do. In fact, you don't have to because I'll show you."

Running her hand up her red dress, Glory's index finger began to turn a shade of bright red. She lifted up higher until it was too her lips which she then pointed at Tomas as she pulled him off her. "Crimson Needle, the most lethal power of the Scorpio Guardian," said Glory. "A barrage of these venomous needles can kill even a Divine Celestial! I wonder what one needle could do to a Power Ranger." She slowly motioned her index finger towards his chest, pointing it right there but keeping it from pressing into him for the moment. She relished in the fear that was coming from him as he tried desperately hard not to breathe in order to avoid the penetration of the needle.

By then, Chris had found Tomas and Glory. Chris wasn't the only on there as the other Rangers slowly began to wander into the area to find the deadly situation that Tomas was in. Chris shouted out Tomas's name as he saw Glory's glowing finger and knew right away that it was something dangerous.

Smiling as she had an audience, Glory bit the bullet. She pushed the Crimson Needle into Tomas's right breast, causing the young man to gasp in pain before the venom could circulate into his system. Glory slowly leaned towards him, pressing her lips onto his cheek before vanishing now that a large population could see her make her exit.

Tomas fell to the ground with blood coming from his chest along with a deathly screaming escaping from his throat. His howl could be heard throughout the park as the venom of the Crimson Needle travelled throughout his nervous system, causing him an ungodly amount of pain. Nothing could've prepared him for this level of pain; it felt like he was dying.

Rushing towards him, Chris and the others Rangers had made it too late. Chris dropped to the ground with tears running down his face while Tomas continued to scream at the very top of his lungs. Nothing he could do was able to help him with his lack of being able to do a thing drawing in a large crowd.

Ironically enough, it even lured out a Veteran Ranger. Kira Ford had heard the commotion when she spotted what Glory was about to do to Tomas like so many others. Her dirty, blonde hair fell passed her shoulders as she knelt down, attempting to apply some pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding. She was swatted away though by Chris, who didn't recognize her to do the panic.

"Don't touch him," cried Chris as he spoke over Tomas's screams as he carried him in his arms.

Kira watched with horror this poor boy's pain as he was carried away by his friends in order to treat his injury. She couldn't imagine what Tomas had done to deserve such a cruel fate, but she prayed for him, offering her sympathy up without any hesitation before getting up to make it on time for her performance.

* * *

Pain! So much pain!

Screams ripped out of Tomas's throat as Chris carried him back onboard the Galactic Galleon. It felt like every fiber of his being was on fire, burning with the intensity of a million suns. Nothing in Assiah could prepare him for the type of pain that he was suffering from. The venom that Glory inflicted upon him was beyond imagination.

Tomas gave out a horrific scream that led to hearts bleeding for him.

Mika shouted at Chris to place Tomas on the table. She provided him with a pillow to support his head, while yelling at Alpha 8 to grab her medical kit. The Rangers were all gathering into the room as Mika tore apart Tomas's shirt in order to get to the wound. As Chris attempted to heal him, the bloody wound repelled his magic and sent the young man sailing across the room. This left Mika with far more limited options in this awful situation.

Rushing over to help Chris, Leona was easily able to get the guy back up on his feet. Jett was also there, while Jade and Scout were trying to help Mika the best that they could. It was practically impossible to do since none of them had the particular skill set that she needed to really be of use to her.

Alpha 8 was finally back in the room as Tomas gave out another, heart wrenching scream. The prince thrashed about on the table, screaming about how much his body burned. His flesh was turning bright red and quickly getting hot to the touch.

"Ice!" shouted Mika. "Get me a ton of ice."

Mika put her medical skills to the test as she began to work on treating the wound. The bloody wound on his chest was incredibly sensitive, more so then anything she had seen before. It took Leona and Jade to restrain Tomas, despite the burn, long enough for her to take care of that basic treatment.

By then, Chris already orbed in a lot of ice. Jett and Scout worked on stuffing them into bags that they then placed all around Tomas's body. It was all that they really could do in order to cool him down enough that his organs didn't turn into a liquidy mess.

Chris tried to reach out for Tomas's hand, but the prince gave out a scream at that point that kept his hand away from him. The prince couldn't think or see anything else except for the pain of the venom that was rapidly circulating into his system.

Mika was doing everything that she possibly could do. She couldn't see what she could do if magic couldn't help him and if his condition was something that defied science. "Whatever Glory did to him, it's something I can't cure," said Mika. "I have no idea how to counteract this venom. All I can do is slow down the progress that it makes and hope that Tomas's immune system can last long enough to stop the venom."

"I'm gonna kill her," growled Chris as he clung onto a chair. His knuckles turned white as it took everything not to blow something up.

The others tried to remind Chris of how senseless that would be.

Jade grabbed onto Chris's arm, pulling him back into reality the best that she could. "Do you have any idea how pointless that would be, Chris?" said Jade. "The last time we went up against Glory, she kicked our asses! You, Scout, and I weren't enough to stop her. It took a fucking explosion to slow her down."

Reason was out the door though.

All Chris could see was red as he gazed upon Tomas. Hearing the painful moans and screams that would escape from his throat, left Chris with a powerful desire to kill Glory. There was nothing else that he could see but slitting her throat in order to get back at her for what she did to his boyfriend.

Tomas continued to cry with his hips being thrusting up into the air. His body got a deeper shade of red, showing that his body couldn't continue like this.

"What do we do now?" whispered Jett as he turned to Jade. "What can we do to help Tomas?"

"We could start by finding that Greater Power," said Scout. "Maybe…I don't know. Maybe unlocking a new Greater Power might help Tomas."

Jade agreed, if not just to provide them with something to distract Chris. She turned to Alpha 8 though, asking him to be on the lookout for anything that might be able to heal Tomas. The fact that Tomas's screams weren't as constant, but he was constantly heaving didn't bring her mind at ease for even a second.

Leona closed her eyes, silently praying for Tomas, while Scout grabbed onto Chris's arm. The others worked on getting Chris away from the ship for the time being just so he didn't need to see Tomas like this. All that would do was throw more fuel into the fire, leading to more trouble for them if they weren't careful.

Placing some ice around his neck, Mika tried her last trick to briefly calm him down. It would work for a moment, but she was uncertain of how long that minute would be. She watched her crew left, leaving her all alone to tend to the poisoned Tomas, while her mind was in shock about how to help him. All she could do was hope that either unlocking a new Greater Power or Alpha discovering a source of power that could be capable of healing Tomas from his current state.

* * *

Lounging about in a Jacuzzi, Glory found herself embracing the luxurious life that she hadn't a chance to live in ages. She had to admit that the wealthy Earthlings knew how to do it right as she allowed the water to soak her stress away, while she picked up a Cosmo from a tray presented to her by a minion.

The minions had cleared out the space for Glory, providing her with an open sanctuary to use on Earth. The location was only temporary; basically just enough for her to finish the new operation that she had planned against the pirates. She wanted to be somewhere much closer than the Ifrit so she could monitor the situation, while also seeing just how much pain the young heroes were in as their friend slowly burned.

Glory laughed as she was well aware that her Scorpio venom wouldn't kill Tomas. She hadn't used the lethal dose since she was, after all, responsible for bringing the Space Pirates in alive. The venom was powerful enough though to ensure that he would be out of the game for a while, hopefully long enough for her to slowly pick off the other Rangers.

"What a glorious day to be me!" moaned Glory as she raised one leg up.

As she embraced her pampering session, a series of dark-blue orbs appeared off to the side. Wyatt quickly came into view with the blindfolded minions alerting their princess to the arrival of the Zangyack lieutenant. She didn't seem to care a bit as she leaned her head back against the pillow she brought out to rest on.

Wyatt stayed silent as he hung off towards the side. His arms crossed over his chest as he anxiously awaited Glory to acknowledge his presence so that they could get the plan moving again. "I'd hate to interrupt, but needn't we strike the Rangers now?" said Wyatt. "They will only be distracted for so long."

Taking another sip from her Cosmo, Glory could only smile as she slowly turned her head towards the side to face him. "I suppose you are right, Wyatt," said Glory. "If you wish to play with the Rangers then go ahead. Do make sure that you don't kill them though. Father wants them alive after all."

"Understood," said Wyatt as he turned away, taking off to complete the mission.

Glory chuckled a little as she soaked herself deeper into the hot pool. The powerful jets pounded away at her muscles, providing her with a relaxing sensation that made her eyes roll back a bit. "What a stupid boy," said Glory. "He's so easy to manipulate and desperate to please. No wonder Loki keeps him around, it's like having an adorable puppy except you don't have to clean up his bowel movements."

The minions all laughed in unison, praising their princess for her quick wit. Glory shouted at them all to be silent since they were ruining her moment of serenity.

* * *

Back at the county fair, Kira had just finished up her last set and was ready to head back to the hotel she was staying at. She grabbed her guitar case and made her way out the door to find her husband waiting for her outside.

It was already getting late and Trent could only wait on her for so long.

Trent Mercer, the Dino Thunder White Ranger, hadn't changed that much either after all these years. He still had that youthful smile on his face, except now his hair was a little shorter than before. What did change though was now he was a successful artist and married to one of the most talented, female musicians in the world. And they had two kids.

"Sorry that I'm a little late, hun," Kira said as she kissed him. "You won't believe what happened today."

"I heard," said Trent. "Some boy was attacked by something? Do they have any idea who the kid was or what attacked him?"

Kira shook her head as she remembered seeing Tomas's face. She just couldn't get that poor boy's screams out of her head. "No idea," said Kira. "My guess though, it had to be something terribly evil to do something like that."

"I'd say that evil is an understatement. Princess Glory is far more worse then that."

Spinning around, Kira and Trent dropped everything when they spotted Wyatt standing off to the side. Wyatt bore an evil grin on his face as a small group of Centurions stood around him. He ordered them to attack, leading the two Veteran Rangers to spring into action.

It might have been a decade since they last got into a big fight, but they still had it. Kira swatted away a Centurion's arms in order to strike another Centurion in the face with her foot. She did a back flip in order to avoid another one, while Trent jumped over a bench to avoid one of his own. He landed on the ground and got in close to punch one in the shoulder before hitting it in the gut, while driving his elbow into the face of another.

After a few moments, the couple cleared out this mess, leaving only Wyatt the last one left standing.

Wyatt smirked as he liked seeing how well that they fought, but he still had more up his sleeve. They weren't about to get passed him, especially since he had plans to lure the Space Pirates out by grabbing them both.

Kira and Trent tried to go after Wyatt at once, but they didn't know how outmatched they were.

Wyatt blocked their incoming blows, easily enough. He pushed both of them back a bit before striking them hard in the chest in order to knock both of them to the ground. Trent got back on his feet first and tried to kick Wyatt only to have his attack brushed off just as Kira threw her forearm at him.

Wyatt caught both their limbs then released a surge of magical energy that travelled from his hands into their bodies. The blue current left both of them paralyzed, making it easy for Wyatt to take them.

"Not even worth the trouble," said Wyatt. "I do hope up the Space Pirates put up a better fight then you did. Then again, it doesn't really matter since you're all going to die soon enough."

Seeing the look of fear in their eyes, Wyatt enjoyed the terror as he orbed them someplace else so to spring his trap on the Rangers.

* * *

The county fair was getting ready to close shop when the Rangers finally returned. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary at first glance, but they kept their eyes peeled just in case they were able to find Kira here still.

Chris was still boiling mad though as his thoughts were zeroed in on Tomas and Glory. There was such a powerful urge stirring within him to rip every inch of flesh off of Glory's flesh for every second of pain that Tomas had to suffer through. It caused his heart to ache for every thought he had of his lover with the look of utter terror on his face as he screamed to death was burned into his mind.

For now though, he kept it together long enough to figure out where Kira could be. They all were doing just that since they all would much rather be kicking Glory's ass for attacking one of their own.

The Rangers wandered into the concert area when a set of stagelights went off. They jumped back as they saw a group of Centurions flooding the area while the last of the civilians had already cleared the area. The Centurions were rushing after the Rangers quickly just as the young heroes took notice of two figures on the stage that were gagged and bound.

Jett easily recognized Kira but he also recognized Trent as well. He alerted the others of who they were, which left them aware that they were on the right track, so now they needed to figure out how to free them.

"I say we just clear this place of these clowns!" shouted Leona.

"I agree," said Scout.

Jade took out her Pirate Cellular and Ranger Key as the Centurions were coming at them. The others quickly did the same as they prepared for this battle by morphing. "Ranger Change!" shouted the five of them. "Pirate Revolution!"

A burst of light rushed over them as they morphed into their Ranger forms to fight the Centurions.

Yellow Ranger did a front flip as crouched down with her Pirate Pistol in hand. She shot at two Centurions, knocking them down to the ground before grabbing her Pirate Cutlass. With sheer grace, she lunged forward to slash a Centurion across the chest and soon took down another two easily enough.

Silver Ranger blocked two Centurions with his Silver Trident, using the trident to provide a buffer space. He started to rush forward, dragging the Centurions around until he pinned them against the wall of a booth. He slashed them both before converting the Silver Trident into its blaster mode to shoot at a few other Centurions before they could get too far.

Red Ranger covered herself by raising her Pirate Cutlass up in front of her. She twisted a Centurion's arm around with her free hand before smashing her knee against it to destroy its spine. She then took out her Pirate Pistol to strike another Centurion in the head with the bottom end of her pistol to knock it out of business.

Gold Ranger struck the ground with his Golden Radiance, erecting a miniature barrier to stun the incoming Centurions. He twisted his weapon around to form its blaster mode and started to shoot at the Centurions that were circled all around him. The golden blasts took them all down but a few more Centurions were coming at him which led to him returning the weapon to its pitchfork form as he continued to swing it around to finish off the rest.

Blue Ranger showed total disregard for himself as he charged at a group of Centurions. He slashed through them with his Pirate Cutlass and shooting others in the face with his Pirate Pistol. He had no mercy at all as he cut through each one of them with blue streaks illuminating the air as he did everything in his power to finish off every Centurion that got in his way.

Instead of heading to the stage where he could rescue Kira and Trent, Blue Ranger felt something else was his top priority. There was a ringing sensation in his head with his mind spreading itself out there into the ether until he could feel Glory's presence. His blood grew hotter as his mind became consumed with thoughts of making her pay. Clenching onto his weapons, his rational side went out the window as the primal side of him took control which desperately sought revenge for Tomas.

So without any hesitation, Blue Ranger took off running in the direction where he felt Glory's presence was the strongest. He abandoned the fight, leaving his friends to deal with the carnage and unlocking a new Greater Power.

The others didn't notice their teammate abandoning them though as the last of the Centurions fell before them.

Gold Ranger was on the stage where he broke the chains that kept Kira and Trent bound. With the chains broken, they were able to untie the gags that kept them from speaking.

"Thanks Rangers," said Trent as he gasped for air. "We weren't sure if we were going to make it out of this one."

"You have no idea how grateful that you're here," said Kira. "I thought that blond, Zangyack nutcase was going to kill us to get to you."

"Which blond nutcase?" asked Red Ranger as she got onto the stage.

A series of dark-blue orbs appeared from across the stage as Wyatt came into view. His arms were tied behind his back, while he bore a dirty smile on his face. "I think she was talking about me," said Wyatt. "Now, Rangers, I believe y'all owe me a rematch."

"Then you got it, nutcase!" shouted Silver Ranger.

Silver Ranger and Yellow Ranger were the first ones to go after Wyatt. Drawing out Excalibur, Wyatt easily blocked their incoming attack before stepping aside and beckoning them to come at him again. The duo fell for the trick where they quickly got a sharp blow from Wyatt's sword as he drove it across their chests.

The two of them fell to the ground just as the others got Kira and Trent to leave fairgrounds. Red Ranger and Gold Ranger came down from the stage to take on Wyatt after that before he could finish off their friends. Wyatt raised Excalibur back up into the air, withholding the cutlass and pitchfork with all his might. Pushing himself further, Wyatt repelled the attacks and was forced to take some steps back as Yellow Ranger and Silver Ranger were now back up on their feet.

"Well, the numbers aren't on my side," said Wyatt, "but I do suppose that four against one is still better than seven against one."

"Four?" said Red Ranger as she dropped her guard. She turned her head from the side to side to see just what Wyatt had meant by that. It was only then that she, and everyone else, noticed that Blue Ranger was no longer with them. "Oh fucking hell! Chris is going after Glory." She raised her pistol up as she started to take aim at Wyatt. Figuring that if she shot Wyatt down then she might be able to find Glory and Chris, but Gold Ranger stopped her from that. "He knows where Glory is so he might as well talk."

"You know it won't be that easy, Jade," said Gold Ranger. "Let us take care of Wyatt, while you go after Chris before he gets himself killed."

Red Ranger knew that was his idea was far more logical then hers. She withdrew her pistol as she was forced to look at the smug look on her former crewmate's face before she chose to listen to Gold Ranger's suggestion. "Be careful," she told them before she took off running. She ran as quickly as she could, following Blue Ranger's signal from her Pirate Cellular as she left the fairgrounds.

Gold Ranger spun his Golden Radiance back around as Silver Ranger and Yellow Ranger got beside him. The three of them had their eyes set on Wyatt who didn't seem all that impressed as he raised his sword above his head. In a second, the four of them went back at fighting, while Red Ranger went after Blue Ranger before he did something really stupid.

* * *

The screams seemed to be worse than when Tomas had originally been brought into the Galactic Galleon. It frightened Mika something fierce as she reviewed every possible remedy and treatment that she could possibly think of. Unfortunately, modern medicine wasn't capable of curing such an ailment, leaving Mika with no other option but to watch Tomas cry out in misery.

Alpha 8 couldn't believe what he was seeing as it brought back horrid flashbacks of the days he spent working with the Angel Force Rangers. In particular, it reminded him of what happened with Connor when Morpheus put him and half of Angel Grove into a deep slumber that would certainly killed them. Love is what broke the spell for Connor when Ric had kissed him following the monster's defeat, but dealing with this ungodly venom was something that left Alpha doubting that possibility.

Tomas was gasping for air at this point as his burning skin had melted the ice bags all around him. He convulsed repeatedly, which Mika knew was not a good sign at all. At the rate that he was going, it was highly possible that his body could just shut down and he could die.

"Fuck," whispered Mika as she reviewed more medicals files. "You gotta be kidding me. Don't do this to me, Tomas." All she needed was a damn cure; one cure that could at least alleviate his extreme body heat. If she could just get his body to cool down some then there was the possibility that his immune system could handle the rest.

Flipping through her medical text, Mika probably went through the entire book about seven times in the last hour. She was dry heaving as she was no longer capable of crying due to the high level of stress she was suffering from as she tried to tend to Tomas.

At the end, Mika finally threw the textbook across the bridge with a frustrated scream escaping her throat. This alarmed Alpha 8 as he immediately jumped back, trying to urge Mika to calm down so that she could figure out a solution to help Tomas. He tried to remind her that anger was not going to do them, but Mika wasn't having it at this point as she collapsed on top of the nearest chair.

Tomas's screams were still as high as ever, while Mika couldn't think of a damn thing. She desperately wanted to help her friend, but there was nothing that she could that could help him. It left her feeling utterly powerless as she knew that she was going to have to watch Tomas die because she wasn't able to save him.

It just couldn't end like this though, she thought as she slowly began to cry. There had to be something that she could do…there just had to be.

Walking over towards Mika's side, Alpha 8 attempted to help the young woman back on her feet so that she could help Tomas. Before he could though, he soon noticed that there was something off as he looked at Mika, focusing in on her hands. "Mika…your hands," said Alpha 8.

Mika opened her eyes as she was confused about what Alpha 8 was going on about. She held her hands up to humor him when she finally noticed what he was talking about. They were glowing insanely bright with a white aura surrounding them that left Mika feeling seriously frightened.

She had no idea at all why her hands were glowing the way that they were. Alpha 8 had no other explanation, which left them both in a state of shock when they heard Tomas's screams getting worse.

Without thinking twice, Mika had spun around with one of her hands touching his shoulder. The light that came from her hand instantly rushed from her body and into his as it entered the wound on his chest. The intensity of the light only got stronger from there with Tomas's scream slowly beginning to die out.

"You're healing him!" said Alpha 8.

"No, I'm not," whispered Mika. "This light isn't capable of healing…but it is helping Tomas somehow." She held up her other hand and pointed it at Tomas. The twin light merged into a single, intense light that continued to surge into the injured Ranger's body.

With Mika's light surging into his body, she had accomplished exactly what she had assumed would save Tomas. His body heat began to plummet down to normal levels which led to a dramatic response from his body to fight the toxin from the Crimson Needle.

Correction, it wasn't Tomas's body fighting the Crimson Needle, it was Ramiel.

Tomas's soul, the very soul that was Ramiel, released its divine power to counteract the toxic effects of the Crimson Needle. The Celestial powers pushed against the toxin which allowed Tomas to take a solid breath without feeling a crippling surge of pain. It slowly got better too as Mika's light continued to diminish the extreme heat. From there, his soul was able to handle the rest as it spread a weak surge of healing energy throughout his body to eliminate the remainder of the toxin.

The light that came from both Mika and Tomas illuminated the entire room as the last of the venom was eliminated from his system. Tomas finally opened his eyes with traces of Ramiel's power lingering in the air as it made contact with the powers slumbering within Mika.

Slowly, Tomas turned his head to the side smiling up at Mika. Tears were running down his cheek as he lifted up one hand to touch one of her formerly, glowing hands. "Thank you, Mika," he whispered, softly.

Mika smiled as she was all cried out and held onto Tomas's hand with both of hers. A sigh of relief escaped her as she saw that all was well…for now.

* * *

Deep laughter escaped Glory's throat as she watched the fight that the Rangers were giving Wyatt. It wasn't just the Rangers that she found entertaining; it was also amusing to her how Wyatt was so desperate to prove himself as a big, tough guy. That was why it was so easy to manipulate him the way that she was.

Glory turned from the screen, shutting it off as she wandered off into the mansion that she had liberated from some worthless Earthling. Inside the living, she found her minions circled around, ready to service every need that might arise. A minion held up a mirror for Glory as the Zangyack Princess checked her hair and makeup.

"I do look gorgeous," said Glory as she finished primping her hair. "Today must be a good day."

"Every day is magnificent when you grant us worthless vermin a smile, your Gloriousness," said a minion.

"Quit kissing ass, minion," said Glory.

The Zangyack Princess turned away from the mirror, licking her ruby lips as she thought back to the snack she had earlier. It caused her toes to curl up inside her heels when she thought about that blood. "I don't know what type of vitamins that Sol Prince has been taking but he tasted divine," said Glory. "You have no idea how supercharged I feel. I can't wait until I can get my hands on him again and drain him dry."

The minions continued to praise Glory until things changed.

The very ground began to shake beneath them, which was a bit of a surprise. Well, a native Californian wouldn't be surprised, but Glory did seem to think it odd. The intensity of the earthquake was what alarmed her when she noticed one of the statues that belonged to the previous owner fell from the mantle it was on top of. It shattered to bits.

"Did somebody order an apocalypse?" Glory said to her minions.

The front door to the mansion was ripped off its hinges and flew across to the living room. A minion got caught in the path of the door which pushed him against the wall, crushing every bone in his body. The other two minions in the room rushed in front of Glory as the prince tilted her head to the side to see that there was an intruder.

Floating in from outside, Chris had tracked Glory's headquarters on Earth down and prepared to make a direct assault on her. The minions raced after Chris only for him to raise his hand then flinging it off to the side. A telekinetic strike crashed into the minions, instantly snapping their necks as their corpses fell to the ground, leaving Glory without a minion to interfere.

Glory shrugged as she stepped over their corpses, while smiling at Chris. "It's the lover! Isn't that sweet?" said Glory with false sincerity. She stopped a few feet shy of the witch as he continued to float inside her home, entering the living room. Playing with a strand of her hair, she looked into Chris's eyes, sensing some real power radiating from him. "You've saved me some trouble, boyfriend. Now, this is one less Ranger I have to hunt down and bring to my father."

"Stop!" hissed Chris as his magic radiated against her. The single word was powerful enough to temporarily freeze Glory. This surprised the wicked princess as she didn't see that one coming. Surrounded by a high degree of magical energy, Chris's sanity was out the window as he desired nothing more than to see Glory suffer for what she did to Tomas as he called upon every bit of power that he had in him. It only got worse too as Chris's brown eyes began to turn pale white, while a surge of electrical energy started to run down his arms. "I owe you PAIN!"

Twin bolts of lightning erupted from Chris's hands and raced over towards Glory. The lightning struck her frozen form with a direct hit, causing Glory to scream out in pain in a pitch that rivaled what Tomas had experienced.

Glory broke free though from the freezing spell and electrical surge. It was rather easy to do since the attack wasn't exactly powerful enough to keep her contained for long. She stood up on her feet with an angry scowl on her face as she started to charge in after him.

Chris didn't allow her to get closer towards him as his magic began to spread wider. The glass from the windows shattered with a mighty gust of wind blowing in. The wind rapidly surrounded Glory with the glass shards trying to rip at her flesh only to fail to scrape her Parasitus flesh. The wind eventually died out as well with Chris seeing that he needed to do something more if he was going to make her truly pay.

Shaking her head, Glory bore an angry look at Chris. She raised an arm up, pointing at the mess that he had created. "Is that the best that you got? Is that all you can do?" said Glory. "You think I care about any of this? The house! The clothes!" Then she grabbed her torn, red dress to rip it off of her to reveal a strapless, black dress underneath. She stepped forward, swinging her arm to strike Chris across the face and sent him flying towards a support beam. The impact caused the beam to collapse, dealing some serious damage to the witch as he landed on the ground. "Now, poisoning your boyfriend, that's something to treasure."

Picking his head up from the ground with blood now running down from his nose and sporting bruised ribs, Chris felt a stronger need to make Glory suffer from that comment. He slowly turned his head to the side just as Glory stood over his shoulder. He moved quickly to kick her in the knee, slowing her down for just a moment. He channeled magic to his hand, hurling a barrage of blue orbs to further repel her.

Glory stumbled backward, bumping into an end table hard enough to cause it to break. She grew rather annoyed with the magic show and was preparing her next move just as Chris got back up to his feet.

Chris grabbed what was left of the support beam and swung it forward to hit Glory across the face with it. The beam broke in half upon contact with Glory then hitting him in the chest with her fist. That blow knocked the wind out of him, nearly costing him the fight but he luckily bounced back quick enough. He drove his own fist against her face before driving his elbow into her chest in attempt to crush her.

Glory was tougher then that though and easily struck his head. She lunged forward, striking Chris across the face with enough force to send him back to the ground, ending this bout of insanity. Chris fell hard but he was able to keep his eyes open to see Glory towering over him with a smile on her face as she grabbed him and pressed his back against the wall. Chris wanted to do more, to fight her in order to avenge Tomas, but his magic was running low and his strength was suffering a similar problem.

"You know what they used to do to witches back in the day?" said Glory as she held up a shard of glass. "Crucify them."

As Glory prepared to stab Chris with the glass shard, a hand came out to stop her. Glory's wrist was yanked back, causing the princess to look back to see who dared to stop her.

Chris was astonished to see Jade standing there, holding Glory's hand back. Jade used her Slayer strength the best that she could to keep Glory from attacking Chris any further. "They also bowed down to goddesses," said Jade, stroking Glory's ego. It worked to since it did get Glory to laugh for a moment before Jade threw her fist against her face. The blow caused Glory to release Chris as well as drop the shard of glass. "Things change."

Rushing forward, Jade made a direct attack on Glory, picking up where Chris had left off. She might have magic, but she trusted in her Slayer strength in providing them with enough time to make an escape.

Jade threw her fist once more at Glory, striking her hard against the face. Glory snapped back into it though just in time to blow Jade's next punch before countering by kicking Jade in the ribs. For a second, Jade gasped for breath before getting thrown back to the side. But Jade was quick enough to bounce back in order to strike Glory with an uppercut.

Jade had struck Glory hard enough to press her back against a wall which provided her with another opening. Jade took advantage of a couch being nearby and kicked it towards Glory to further keep her pinned for a second longer.

By then, Chris was also up on his feet. He regrouped with Jade just as Glory threw the couch to the side with only one hand. She was going to quickly get back on them both so Chris took what magic he recovered and hurled it all at Glory in a single blow that left her immobilized for a moment more, which was long enough to get them both the hell away from this place with Jade yelling at him for being an idiot.

"This isn't over!" shouted Glory as they fled. "You hear me? This isn't over!"

* * *

Wyatt had the Rangers on the run as he hurled a wave of energy blasts from Excalibur that sent Silver Ranger and Yellow Ranger flying back, while Gold Ranger barley withstood the attack. Gold Ranger gripped his Golden Radiance tightly as he tried to keep on his feet only to have Wyatt to come directly at him. Excalibur was swung forward, clipping the Ranger on the shoulder with enough brute force to send him down like the others.

Yellow Ranger kicked her cutlass at Wyatt, which narrowly missed as Wyatt twisted his body to the side an inch. But that served as a good enough distraction for Silver Ranger to blast him with his Silver Trident. A few silver blasts erupted from his weapon to Wyatt, but it wasn't good enough to preeminently stop him though.

The Rangers slowly began to move back onto their feet though with Wyatt raising Excalibur back up above his head. "I don't even think you're trying anymore," said Wyatt. "Do you really want to do die so badly? I have no problem with killing you all, but the least you could is make it a sport for me."

As Wyatt prepared to strike with Excalibur, a ring of green energy raced from the fairgrounds until they collided with his weapon. Excalibur was knocked out of his hand just as a pink ring of energy tried to strike him as well but this time Wyatt was better prepared. He deflected the attack with a barrier, giving the Rangers just enough time to regroup.

Arriving into the scene though, Green Ranger and Pink Ranger rejoined their friends using the powers of the Mystic Force Rangers. The duo reverted back into their Galactic Pirate forms though with Pink Ranger nearly falling face first to the ground. He would've done just that too had Gold Ranger not been quick and had enough strength to catch him.

"Thanks Scout," said Pink Ranger as he tried to get back up.

"No offense, but what just happened?" said Silver Ranger as he poked at Pink Ranger. "Weren't you like dying an hour ago? How are you 'all better'?"

"I was able to cool him down long enough for his body to fight the venom," said Green Ranger.

"And I'm not all better," said Pink Ranger. "There's no way I can help you fight Wyatt."

"Then you should've stayed on the ship," said Yellow Ranger.

"But I couldn't leave you guys all alone," he countered.

"You dying because you're too weak won't exactly do us much better," replied Gold Ranger.

Before Pink Ranger could think up a response though, Wyatt was attempting to make his next attack. He tried to attack them all with magic only to have a swirl of light-blue orbs to circle around him until he was too dizzy to attack.

Wyatt spouted out a few curses just as Red Ranger returned with Blue Ranger following her.

Blue Ranger quickly took to the front though when he spotted Pink Ranger there. He ran up towards him, instinctively wanting to wrap his arms around him only to have Green Ranger block him and tell him that it wasn't a good an idea. "How are you here?" said Blue Ranger to his lover. "You...you should be resting on the ship!"

"I'll take him back there," offered Gold Ranger as he was the only thing keeping Pink Ranger on his feet. "The rest of you can deal with Wyatt."

"I'm all up for kicking Wyatt's ass," said Red Ranger. "I already got to punch Glory in the face a few couple of times. I kind of figure that he needs to spanking too."

Blue Ranger briefly took hold of Pink Ranger's hand then nodded his head towards Gold Ranger. "Promise me that you'll take care of him," Blue Ranger said to Gold Ranger. "Get him someplace safe as quickly as you can. Tomas's been through enough today."

"So have you, Chris," said Green Ranger as she could easily tell by his wobbly look that he had gotten into a fight with Glory.

"I'll look after him," said Gold Ranger as he carried Pink Ranger and quickly got him out of there.

The duo was gone quickly enough and by then the spell that Blue Ranger used had dissipated. Also, Wyatt had Excalibur back in his hands with a heavy growl escaping from his throat as he swung his weapon back. The remaining five Rangers stood around each other, ready for whatever Wyatt might throw at them next.

Seconds turned to minutes quickly enough with neither party making a move. It was odd that it lasted this long, but that did provide all the Rangers with an opportunity to recover from the other fights that had gone on today.

"I am so going to enjoy this, little brother," said Wyatt as he raised his sword. "Emperor Titan will have your heads and I shall be the one to personally deliver them."

"Get in line," said Blue Ranger as he took out a Ranger Key. "Glory is already gunning for us." Before he noticed, Red Ranger switched Ranger Keys with him and Green Ranger. It wasn't a big deal, but she figured that he needed this moment to shine since he was doing all of this for his boyfriend. "Let's make a show of it!"

Raising their Pirate Cellulars and Galactic Cellular up, the Rangers inserted the Ranger Keys of the Dino Thunder Rangers into their Morphers. "Ranger Change!" shouted the five. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" A flash of red, blue, yellow, black, and white washed over each of them as they morphed into a Dino Thunder Ranger. Blue Ranger became the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, Yellow Ranger became the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Green Ranger became the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, Red Ranger became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and Silver Ranger became the White Dino Thunder Ranger.

The uniforms, for the most part, were simple enough. They were a body suit of each of the Rangers individual colors with white diamonds along their arms and legs as well as the Dino Thunder emblem at the front of their chests. Their helmets were designed after each dinosaur that they represented. The only difference was that the Black Dino Thunder Ranger had golden diamonds on his uniform and two, shoulder guards, while White Dino Thunder Ranger had black lines and a small chest plate.

Blue Ranger slammed his fists together, noticing the change that Red Ranger made for them, but didn't think twice about it. He channeled the energy of the Dino Thunder Rangers throughout his body with the others Rangers following his example. "Super Dino Mode!" they all shouted. The diamonds along their arms and legs erupted into larger spikes as they activated the Dino Thunder Rangers' power up mode. Now that they had entered Super Dino Mode, they got a new rush of power to fight Wyatt with as they also summoned the Dino Thunder weapons.

Silver Ranger jumped forward with his Drago Sword in hand as he twisted the white blade around to summon a barrage of arrows. The arrows were launched forward by him swinging the Drago Sword forward, which all immediately went after Wyatt. Sensing the power behind them, Wyatt pulled up a force field around himself just as all of the arrows began to explode once they immediately made contact with the barrier.

With the smoke slowly clearing, Red Ranger tossed her two cents in as well. She raised the Brachio Staff up into the air, igniting it with a surge of electrical energy that she transformed into an energy orb. She launched the orb forward which collided with Wyatt's barrier with enough force behind it to shatter his defense.

Wyatt was stumbling back a bit, which only got worse as Green Ranger and Yellow Ranger went at him. Green Ranger was armed with the Tricera Shield and Yellow Ranger had the Ptera Grips. They swung their weapons forward, unleashing a streak of blue and yellow energy that crashed against Wyatt with some blunt force that caused him to slide back on the ground.

Blue Ranger went in after that for the kill as he swung the Tyranno Staff above his head. He brought the staff down with the dino head at the tip of it opening up so that its fangs could strike Wyatt in the chest. The younger brother made a direct hit on his older brother, sending Wyatt sailing into the air until he crashed against a brick fence that took him closer to the downtown area.

The Rangers immediately went after Wyatt with them reverting back into their Galactic Pirate forms. They all took out their weapons, while Wyatt was slowly stretching his arm out to retrieve Excalibur in order to recover some of his power. Sensing that he wasn't about to get any weaker anytime soon, the Rangers knew that it was time to strike now.

Charging up their cutlasses, pistols, and trident, the Rangers were ready to go at him. Red Ranger led them in the Final Wave as she swung her cutlass forward before firing at him with her pistol. Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, and Yellow Ranger did the same in order to perform the Pirate Finish. Silver Ranger ignited his trident before flinging it forward to perform his Pirate's Arrow.

The attacks were about to collide into Wyatt for the finishing blow, but Wyatt was able to pool enough power back together to show he wasn't done just yet. He struck the ground with Excalibur in order to summon a surge of mystical energy around himself in order to protect himself from their attacks. In fact, he was invoking Celestial powers from the Ares Armour without even realizing. Colorful orbs surrounded all around him which he hurled at the Rangers' attacks in order to cancel them out.

Not one to give up though, Wyatt slowly began to get back up on his feet, feeling a bit of a head rush from that last maneuver. A little bit of blood ran down from his bottom lip as he pulled Excalibur out from the ground. "You won't get the best of me, little bro and friends," said Wyatt. "I am far too powerful to be so easily beaten. I might not have my Guardian powers with me at the moment, but I am still powerful enough to crush you!"

Raising his arm up into the air, Wyatt called upon the Gaia Zord in order to finish off the Rangers.

* * *

"Please, stop. I can't go any further."

Gold Ranger stopped dead in his tracks with Pink Ranger still in his arms. He had no trouble at all with carrying the injured Ranger or going any further, but he had to remember what state Pink Ranger was in. The venom might be gone but that didn't mean he was fully recovered enough to make a solid escape.

Spotting a bench nearby, Gold Ranger placed Pink Ranger on top of it so that he could get some more rest. He then took out his Galactic Cellular as he attempted to contact Alpha 8 so that they could get transported to safety only to get a jammed signal.

That was really odd. Gold Ranger turned to Pink Ranger who noticed that as well too. Stranger things happened as the lights began to flicker above their heads from the streetlights, which never meant anything good.

Gold Ranger clung onto his Galactic Cellular as he told his teammate to stand down. He looked around until he finally found their unwanted guest, which was none other than Yahweh.

Yahweh bore a grin on his face as he was dressed for battle in a suit of light armor. It was unnecessary for him to wear his Guardian Armour since he wasn't here to punish, but to enlighten. "Hello friends," said Yahweh. "How have you two been? I'm assuming you've seen better days considering the state you're in, Prince Tomas."

"Keep away from him, Loki!" said Gold Ranger as he stepped forward. "Your Princess Glory did enough damage to him with the Crimson Needle. I won't allow you to attack someone in such a weakened state!"

Chivalry was truly a rare quality in this age. Yahweh raised his head a little further up to get a good look at Gold Ranger, his real target. "How noble of you to protect a friend," said Yahweh. "But do you honestly think you can stand against me in battle? I am far more powerful then you are, it will be too easy for me to destroy you."

"We'll see about that," said Gold Ranger as he raised his Silver Anchor Key up and inserted it into his Galactic Cellular. "Silver Mode!"

"Don't Scout!" shouted Pink Ranger, fighting through the pain as he tried to stop his friend from fighting Yahweh alone.

Silver Mode was activated, adding a layer of protection and power to Gold Ranger. He swung his Golden Radiance around in its anchor mode as he stood between Pink Ranger and Yahweh. "You don't need to worry about me," Gold Ranger said to Pink Ranger. "I promised Chris that I would protect you, Tomas. I take oaths that I make to friends seriously."

Pink Ranger stopped moving as he gave up, allowing Gold Ranger to do what was needed.

Seeing this, Yahweh was becoming more certain that he had found the Hunter. In order to see if he was right though, he raised a sword up into the air so to test Gold Ranger's willpower. "Let us dance, soldier!" said Yahweh.

The two collided almost instantly with their blades and anchor sending out sparks. Gold Ranger spun aside to avoid Yahweh's incoming punch. He twisted his anchor around to repel the attack then sidestepped further to the side so to strike Yahweh in the side with his elbow. It was a direct hit which left Yahweh briefly stunned by the Celestial recovered quickly enough too.

Gold and silver streaks fluttered into the air as Gold Ranger attempted to strike Yahweh with everything that he had. Yahweh blocked everything though since Gold Ranger wasn't quite at that level where he would actually worry about losing. The Celestial lunged backward, putting a lot more distance between him and the Ranger so that could hurl a blast of fiery energy after Gold Ranger.

But Gold Ranger didn't allow the fire to burn him away as it would a mortal. Stabbing the ground with his anchor, he erected his Hunter's Wall to create a protective barrier. The golden barrier was far more powerful than it had ever been before to truly offer him protection against a Celestial's attack.

The power didn't come from the Ranger powers though, this was a force that came from Gold Ranger's soul. It was like an ancient force was slumbering within him, offering a level of power that he never imagined possible.

It was then that Yahweh realized the truth that Gold Ranger was in fact the Great Hunter. Looking into the young man's eyes, Yahweh was positive now that the Gold Ranger/Scout Winters was in fact reincarnated Celestial, Orion. It was truly remarkable that Orion was about to rise in the battle against the Parasitus, which led to Yahweh ending his assault.

However, it was only fitting that Yahweh ended his assault at the same second that his nephew screamed at him to stop.

Pink Ranger was back up on his feet, barely able to even stand as he held onto his chest. Moving even a step forward took too much strength which led to him reverting back into his civilian form. Tomas was heaving hard as he looked Yahweh in the eyes, staring at the face that he had seen from a vision.

"You're not who you say that you are," said Tomas. "I've…I've seen you in a vision. You were there with the Celestials, Orphan and Samael."

Yahweh could only smirk as he saw that Ramiel truly was stirring. He never imagined that his youngest nephew was a prophet, then again, no one knew anything about what powers Ramiel might have at his disposal. "And you're right, young prince," said Yahweh as he dismissed his sword. He kept on hand on his waist, while his other hand he had pointed towards his face. "My true name is Yahweh. I am the Second Son of the Creator, one of the oldest Celestials in all of Creation."

"Then why do you serve the Empire?" said Gold Ranger as he abandoned his Silver Mode.

"I'm following Orphan's orders," said Yahweh. "How else do you dismantle an Empire without doing some espionage?" Yahweh didn't allow them the chance to speak though as he raised a hand up to them both. A gust of wind came that easily would've knocked Tomas down to the ground had Gold Ranger not stepped in front of him to create another barrier. "Now, it is time for me to go. Until we meet again, Rangers!"

Yahweh was gone almost instantly with the gust of wind dying out just as quickly.

Gold Ranger dropped down to one knee at that point, feeling a burning sensation in his chest. It wasn't pain he felt though, it was power that he felt stirring from deep within him. But he had no idea at all just where this power came from.

Tomas thanked Gold Ranger for defending him as he knelt down beside him. He smiled at the elder Ranger, while keeping thoughts of his vision to himself. Now that he was aware that Orphan, Yahweh, and Samael were connected to this deadly outcome, he needed to figure out just why this catastrophe might occur.

All of that though would have to be answered another day as they heard the sounds of the Megazords being called into battle.

* * *

Descending from the sky, Gaia Zord made its dramatic entrance as Wyatt orbed inside the cockpit of the Zord. The Rangers responded quickly before he could activate his weapon by summoning their own Zords. Pirate King Megazord and Timeasaur Megazord were fully activated just in time for Gaia Zord to become operational as well.

Wyatt inputted his mind into the system with the neural links. He gazed out to his targets through the eyes of his Zord. "And so it begins, Rangers," said Wyatt. "Let's see how long you last this time. I promise that I won't be as easy to defeat as our previous encounter."

Pirate King Megazord raised its twin cutlasses up in the air, while Timeasaur Megazord held up its drill arm. The two Megazords went charging after Gaia Zord in order to smash the enemy's weapon to bits. That didn't happen though as Gaia Zord rotated its body between the two Megazords with its energy limbs erupting from the sockets to strike the Rangers head on.

Rapid strikes had the Rangers' Megazords on the ropes as Gaia Zord's assault went on for a while. Wyatt eventually stopped after seeing enough sparks erupted from the Megazords and broke through a large portion of the armor. Gaia Zord floated higher in the air as the Rangers' Megazords were attempting to recover from the assault.

Yellow Ranger shook her head as she tried to get her head back on her shoulders. "Damn!" she said, loudly. "I hate it when they do that. Let's just shoot him enough times until he dies." She held up the Yellow SPD Ranger Key, which got the others to respond as well. They inserted the SPD Ranger Keys into the keyholes even the Pink SPD Ranger Key at Pink Ranger's empty station.

The Delta Runner 1 was summoned and immediately took action against Gaia Zord. The Greater Power of the SPD Ranger unleashed a barrage of bullets from various points of its body in hopes of stalling for time. Gaia Zord wasn't fazed at all with Wyatt not being impressed the slightest bit as he blasted the police car away with one of Gaia Zord's lasers.

"I wasn't expecting that," said Yellow Ranger as she grabbed her gears. "Or was I?"

Gaia Zord flew closer towards Pirate King Megazord only for Timeasaur Megazord to intervene before it could get any closer. Silver Ranger activated his Megazord's weapons now that his Megazord had enough time to recover enough from the previous attack. "Swallow this, you son of a bitch!" shouted Silver Ranger. "Triple Dream Drill!" Timeasaur Megazord swung its drill arm forward, striking Gaia Zord at close range to make a direct hit.

A surge of sparks flashed from the impact of the attack, but Gaia Zord still bore no damage anywhere on its body. Wyatt steered his Zord back before opening up its various cannon points before unleashing a wide barrage of laser blasts. The seventeen blasts went rocketing across the city until each blast made a direct hit on Timeasaur Megazord, sending the Megazord down to the ground while Pirate King Megazord was the only Megazord left standing.

The Rangers activated the Greater Power of the Astro Rangers by using the Mega Winger's wings. Pirate King Megazord rapidly flew towards the enemy Zord only for Wyatt to repeat the same attack on them. Seventeen blasts escaped from Gaia Zord only to make a direct hit on Pirate King Megazord to destroy its wings and sending the Megazord spiraling down to the ground.

From the impact that both Megazords made, it rocked the Rangers' world as a variety of sparks and wires began to come out from all around them.

Gaia Zord floated higher above the Rangers, unleashing a surge of electrical energy that really did some serious damage to the Megazords. By the time that the assault had ended, it was clear that the Rangers couldn't take much more of this. Another direct hit like that and they were as good as done for.

"We need more power," said Blue Ranger as he pulled herself up from his controls.

"If only we had unlocked the new Greater Power," said Green Ranger as she held onto her arm. She threw her back against the chair as a deep sigh escaped from her throat.

Four bursts of light came down from above inside Pirate King Megazord. Another light went off above Silver Ranger's head from inside Timeasaur Megazord.

"Are you guys seeing this?" asked Silver Ranger. "I'm not the only one seeing a twinkling Ranger Key."

The Ranger Keys that came to their hands belonged to the Dino Thunder Rangers. While they hadn't mastered the powers in the traditional way, it seemed that Kira and Trent had deemed the Space Pirates worthy of using their powers.

"Let's not put these powers to waste then!" said Red Ranger. "I say we take them out for a test drive and see how powerful they are!"

"Let's go!" shouted the Rangers.

Inserting the Dino Thunder Ranger Keys into the keyholes, a new transformation was underway for the Megazords. A power surge went through Pirate King Megazord and Timeasaur Megazord that was powerful enough to get them back on their feet. From there, the various limbs of the Megazords began to detach.

Timeasaur Megazord's torso began to disappear, while Pirate King Megazord's arms and legs were gone from sight. Pirate King Megazord's floated to the center as Timeasaur Megazord's arms and legs connected with it. Inside the cockpit, Silver Ranger's station appeared in front of others stations, which came as a bit of a surprise to them all. A flash of thunder went off over their heads as a new Megazord combination was born in order to battle Wyatt and his Gaia Zord.

"Pirate Thunder Megazord!" shouted the Rangers. "Powered up!"

Wyatt stared at this new, Zord combination from within his cockpit. He began to clap for the Rangers as he leaned a bit closer towards his monitors. "Well, that was impressive," said Wyatt. "But I'm afraid that I still will destroy you. All your hard work will be for nothing, after all!"

"You might want to rethink that, Wyatt," said Blue Ranger.

"You're about to face a rude awakening," laughed Silver Ranger.

Activating the keys once more, the Rangers prepared for their next attack as Gaia Zord was coming at them. The drill arm began to move rapidly while the T-Rex arm began to roar to signify the coming attack. "Galactic Dino Crusher!" shouted the Rangers. The drill arm released dangerous waves of energy that temporarily shorted out Gaia Zord's circuits long enough to keep Wyatt stunned. From there, Pirate Thunder Megazord took a large step forward to strike the enemy Zord with its drill.

The drill's rapid strike managed to rip through a few layers of Gaia Zord's armor, but not enough to do permanent damage. The attack was severe enough though that Wyatt was forced into retreating before the Rangers could prepare for a second attack. Wyatt left behind a threat though that he would return to finish them, but the Rangers weren't too afraid as they had seen that Pirate Thunder Megazord had been powerful enough to make him flee.

With a new Greater Power unlocked and the bad guy running away, the Rangers were finally able to declare this nightmare of a day over and done with.

* * *

The battle didn't feel quite over even though the threat was gone for the time being.

A lot had happened today, most of which couldn't be explained while the other chunk of it left things a mess.

Jade didn't even bother to waste her time in yelling at Chris for his stupid actions. Taking on Glory all by himself was beyond moronic, but considering the ass beating he took and the reason why he even did it was something that she couldn't blame him for. Thinking about it, had it been Mika instead of Tomas, she probably would've done the same thing.

Leona and Jett were silent as they went off to the side, tending to their minor injuries from the fight with Wyatt. They had left Scout out of the first aid session since he was too busy being off in his own little world. It didn't feel right to interrupt so they just kept to themselves, especially since the rest of the team was in an equal state of disarray.

Holding onto his lover's good hand, Chris was sporting several bruises all over his body with a nasty one on his right cheek and forehead. The worst of the bruises was along his left rib from where he crashed into the support beam. Using all of his strength, he ran his hand along Tomas's face now that the prince was no longer cringing in pain from even the slightest contact. The lack of emotion though that Tomas displayed left Chris feeling miserable too as he believed that Tomas was disappointed in him too for taking on Glory by himself.

Only that wasn't the case. Tomas was too busy remembering the venom that had torn his system apart but had just suddenly disappeared. He had no idea how that could've happened, but he felt that it came from his very soul. It slowly began to remind him of just how different he was since he could see things that no one else could so it made him wonder what else he was capable of. There was something sleeping inside him, something that was powerful enough to neutralize the amount of venom from the Crimson Needle, which he just had no idea to explain.

Mika and Scout also had similar feelings about unexplained things.

Mika sat off in a corner, staring at her hand. Earlier, an unexplained source of light erupted from her hands, doing something that helped to heal Tomas. She knew the healing had nothing to do with her light, but the light was something special…unique that she had no idea what it meant. There was only one explanation that came to mind and it was the one thing she had no answers too. The light was part of her past. Her light came from the past that she couldn't remember, which meant that her lack of memory might be putting them all in a different kind of danger.

Thoughts of danger were running around in Scout's head as he hid in a corner as well. He was staring out a porthole on the ship, thinking about the encounter he had with Yahweh only an hour ago. Somehow, he had been able to go toe to toe with Yahweh even when he wore the Guardian Armour. That was impossible though since none of the Rangers could compete with Guardian Armour even when he and Jett enter their Silver and Gold Modes. So why now? What made him so different?

So much plagued the Rangers, riddling their minds with self-doubt. The future was so uncertain for them that they had no idea how to continue in this crazy quest.

All they could think of was that they needed to move onward to see where things could take them.

* * *

Standing inside the filthy mansion, Glory was boiling mad as she saw her plan fall apart following Wyatt's defeat. Her fists were clenched tightly together, while she still stood at the very spot that Chris and Jade left her at before they fled to escape her fury. Oh there was such a grand fury rising up from within Glory as she wanted nothing more than to rip Chris to pieces for even thinking about attacking her.

Yet here she was with scorch marks on her flesh and this mansion from the witch's assault. It was rather disgusting that she had fallen in such a manner.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky, Rangers," growled Glory. "When we next meet, I won't go easy on you. You'll face my full wrath and the powers of the Scorpio Guardian!"

Unleashing a surge of chaotic energy from her body, the Parasitus Princess demolished the remainder of the mansion. In a raw display of power, Glory showed that she was not a force to be toyed with as the entire mansion was obliterated from sight. Not a single support beam, wall, window, doorway, or scrap of insulation was left standing once Glory also tapped into the power of the Scorpio Armour.

Oh yes, next time, the Rangers were going to be in far more trouble than they were this time. Glory was hell bent on making certain that they suffered a cruel fate by her hands.

* * *

Entering the bedroom, Wyatt gave out a deep sigh following his fight with the Rangers. After so many battles, he finally felt true pain in this encounter with them. It felt insulting that he lost to the pirates, but he also knew that it was a win for him since he had been in full control of the Gaia Zord the entire time.

It was a small win, but a win that he could build upon. Being in control of the Gaia Zord should prove him worthy to Yahweh enough so that he could his hands back on the Ares Guardian Armour. With the Armour at his disposal, Wyatt would finally have enough power to crush the Rangers and teach them a very important lesson that he was not to be fucked with.

The only one who had that pleasure was his mate.

Speak of the devil; Yahweh was already in the room when Wyatt had returned from battle. The Celestial turned his head to the side, running his eyes up and down Wyatt's form to see how he fared in the battle. He hadn't been aware that Wyatt was fighting the Rangers until after he returned from his meeting up in Paradise and happened to catch a glimpse of Wyatt as he fought the Gold Ranger.

Wyatt flinched as he stood frozen at the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure of what kind of trick that Yahweh might pull now. Instead of getting a verbal lashing, Yahweh extended a hand out to his mate, beckoning him to come to bed with him. Wyatt didn't ignore the request since it had been quite some time since he last got to be in bed with his mate.

The moment Yahweh's hand came into contact with Wyatt's flesh; the young man felt an exhilarating rush of power course throughout his body. The injuries that he had sustained from the fight were healed, leaving him as flawless as he had been before he left the Ifrit that day.

"Someone has been busy since I was gone," said Yahweh as he drew Wyatt into his arms. "Pray tell what possessed you to work so closely with Glory?"

Feeling the warmth of his mate, a smile formed on Wyatt's face as he buried it against Yahweh's shoulder. "It was a temporary lapse of sanity, my love. Trust me, it won't happen again," laughed Wyatt. "On the bright side, I am now stronger enough to fully control Gaia Zord. Now, I am one step closer to being able to crush the Rangers.

"Remember, Wyatt, that your mission isn't to destroy the Rangers," said Yahweh. "You are supposed to be the trial that they must overcome. The Rangers are providing our armies with a distraction in the war against the Parasitus. Them being dead will do us no good at all."

A groan escaped Wyatt's throat as he reined back the crazy.

Yahweh was still pleased though by with what he was seeing. It was easy for him to tell that Wyatt was slowly beginning to fade and Uriel was beginning to rise. Yahweh didn't have to wait much longer now as he easily sensed that Uriel's awakening was nearly upon them.

And then…and then he could finally be with his mate.

* * *

In the deepest, darkest depths of the Underworld, Beelzebub was still locked away in order to suffer his eternal damnation. The Fallen Celestial continued to be bound in the chains forged by Orphan, himself, in order to make certain that he truly suffered for the hand that he played in the Fall of the Celestials as well as the death of Samael.

But that didn't mean he still couldn't listen. A wicked voice called out to Beelzebub in this sea of damnation, leading Beelzebub to finally open his eyes as the chains that kept him bound slowly began to crumble. The fact that he could open his eyes was truly a miracle to the Dark Lord of Gluttony, which also allowed him to see something off in the distance.

In this void, there was supposed to be nothing but darkness. That was part of the punishment, but something had broken through the void in order to reach out to Beelzebub.

Dressed in a full, black robe, the figure remained perfectly covered to conceal its true face. The hooded stranger's power was radiating energy levels that rivaled even Orphan, which left Beelzebub puzzled by what this entity could be. The only thing that he could be certain was that this being was a force of Chaos.

"_Poor Beelzebub,"_ said the hooded stranger. _"Oh how the mighty have fallen. It wasn't that long ago that you were on the cusp of destroying Assiah."_

"You pour salt on my wounds," said Beelzebub as he soon discovered that his mouth was free. "Why…why do you taunt me so? Last I heard your voice; you offered me a chance for revenge against Orphan. Yet now, now you insult me."

The hooded figure tilted its head to the side with a sinister laugh escaping from underneath. It raised a gloved hand up, slowly reaching out to conjure a mystical seal that began to rush all around the cage that contained Beelzebub. _"You are mistaken, Beelzebub,"_ said the hooded stranger. _"I will free you soon. I am merely biding my time until the opportunity is right for you to have your revenge. Don't worry, that time will come soon enough. You shall do to Orphan what not even Satanail could do, I will make certain of that."_

Beelzebub's eyes widened as he realized exactly what this being was asking of him. "I…I wish to see Orphan suffer, but I am not capable of destroying him," said Beelzebub. "That would destroy me too even if I had the power to accomplish such a task."

"_I don't want you to destroy Orphan, fool,"_ said the hooded figure. _"I want to make him suffer in ways that he never thought possible. And don't worry; I will give you the power to fight Orphan when I release you." _The hooded figure drew itself closer to Beelzebub's cage so to taunt the Celestial with what it had to say next. _"All you need to do is swear your loyalty to me as your Master."_

Gluttony and pride interfered at first, keeping Beelzebub from opening his mouth. But his wisdom got the better of them though as he saw the eyes of pure Chaos coming from the hood, which utterly terrified him but also enforced his submission. "Yes," said Beelzebub as he realized that there was only one power in all Assiah to be a great enough source of Chaos. That name couldn't be spoken though as Beelzebub found himself too frighten to even utter those words. "Yes, I shall serve you faithfully, _my Master_."

Smiling underneath the hood, the Entity of Chaos bid Beelzebub farewell as it vanished before him, leaving the Underworld behind it as Beelzebub continued his prison sentence for now.

* * *

It was a warzone on the planet, Eclipse. Soldiers from KO-35 were attempting to push back the invading Zangyack forces before they could breach the camp. Eclipse had been a safe haven for the refuges of KO-35 since the fall of their homeworld, but now the Empire was prepared to take away this last piece of home from them.

Only over his dead body though.

Cid Raines, the second Orange Angel Force Ranger, looked a little older then he had when he first arrived to Earth to help the Angel Force Rangers. His dark hair was slightly shorter and he still didn't wear as much armor as he had the first time he landed on Earth. The military grade armor that he wore was simple enough with orange lines running all along it with the emblem of the KO-35 Royal Family over his right breast. He crouched underneath the barricade to make it to the turrets in time. The soldier that he had manning it previously had been shot dead by a Zangyack soldier, leaving him the only one able to operate it.

Grabbing the controls, Cid began to open fire on the incoming enemies. The bullets rained down on the battlefield, easily slaughtering several Centurions and other Zangyack soldiers to provide some respite for his soldiers. He had to admit that it was good to see many of his enemies fall before him, especially considering everything that he had lost to the Empire in the two years that they've been active.

Like his wife. Every bullet that he fired, Cid remembered the day that he failed to protect Serena and had to watch her be captured by the Empire. His soldiers had helped him to escape, but no one could save the queen due to the intensity of the invasion. The king might've been saved, but the queen and KO-35 was lost to the Empire.

"Fuck you all!" shouted Cid as he continued to gun the enemies down.

Several KO-35 soldiers were getting back up on their feet too in order to help defend the camp. They shot their rifles, doing all that they could to blast the Centurions back into the void. It was positively necessary that they did everything possible to clear the field out of soldiers since they needed to turn their attention to the enemy ship that was approaching the camp from the distance.

Cid knew that if that ship got any closer that it would easily destroy the camp. All of their resources, injured soldiers, and civilians would be killed in a single shot if the ship was powerful enough. He couldn't allow that to happen to he tried to turn some of his firepower against the ship with hopes that he might be able to force the ship to land.

The bullets did nothing to the ship though other than to set a new target. The Zangyack ship's cannons opened up and took aim for Cid and the soldiers. The cannons only took a minute to fully charge with them now ready to obliterate the KO-35 soldiers in a single shot.

Only that didn't happen. The typical hot, muggy temperature of Eclipse suddenly plummeted with a blizzard coming in. Never seeing anything like this before, Cid's soldiers became terrified as they tried to cover themselves from this extreme weather. Cid was equally as confused by he sensed something about this strange power as the blizzard did nothing to his end of the battlefield.

Instead, the blizzard froze the Zangyack soldiers and the ship that was hovering above them. The cannons of the Zangyack ship were reversed due to the drastic drop in temperature, causing the ship to implode and taking out half of the Zangyack soldiers on the ground. Cid issued a quick warning for his soldiers to duck and cover, which all of them did so to spare them from any residual effects.

Slowly, the temperature began to return to normal with the snow that had fallen on Cid's head beginning to melt. The snowflakes turned to water droplets which soon got in his eyes just as he picked his head up to see a pair of boots in front of him. He continued to look up to see the boots had legs and that the legs were attached to a familiar body.

"Leviathan," whispered Cid.

The Old One shot a brief smirk before pulling Cid up to his feet. Leviathan was hardly dressed for battle, but considering how much damage that he did to the Zangyack ship, he didn't need to dress fancy at all. "Isn't this the second time I've had to rescue your skin, King Cid?" said Leviathan as he referred back to the Apocalypse. When the Angel Force Rangers had been falling from the building following defeating Satanail, Leviathan was the one that rescued Cid. "At least you continue to have the decency to turn your gun against Orphan's enemies."

"Glad to help," said Cid as he brushed away the last of the water from his head. "Now, pray tell why you're here? Not that I'm ungrateful, but I just wouldn't imagine that someone as important as you would be here to rescue some rebels."

"Well, they're not important, but you are, Cid," said Leviathan. Pausing for a moment, Leviathan thought about what he was going to say next. Cid noticed that the Celestial seemed a little at a loss but he continued anyways. "Just a word of advice from Celestial to Mortal, something big is coming and its making everyone topside feeling a little uneasy. We're unsure of what is coming, but your team might be called into battle again in order to fight it."

Cid sensed the urgency in Leviathan's tone, causing him to feel a little uneasy now, more so then usual as he thought about it. If there was something other there, besides the Empire that could make the Celestials nervous then that couldn't be a good thing. "Then why not ask the new Rangers to fight it off?" said Cid. "In case you forgot, all the previous generations no longer have their powers."

"Things will change soon enough," said Leviathan. "Besides, the Space Pirates won't be strong enough to fight off this threat alone. Now, do be careful. You wouldn't want to die before you can be reunited with your wife."

Vanishing, Leviathan returned to his duties up in Paradise now that he fulfilled his mission on Assiah. Cid watched the Old One leave the devastated battlefield just as his soldiers came towards his side, asking questions about the Celestial.

He was silent though as he thought about what Leviathan had said. If he could get his powers back then he stood a chance of finding and rescuing Serena from captivity. But it also meant that he would need to fight this powerful threat alongside his team and the newest generation of Rangers as a price.

So be it, Cid was willing to do anything if it would help him save Serena. Even if it meant taking orders from Orphan, Cid would do it for his wife.

* * *

END!

On the next chapter, the Rangers continue their quest as they discover a new Greater Power belonging to the Zeo Rangers. The Rangers must overcome the standard trials, while Glory uses the full powers of the Scorpio Armour against them on the battlefield. Meanwhile, Mika goes through a journey of self-discovery as she finally reclaims her lost memories which are the key to saving her friends. Find out what happens and more in **A Zeo Discovery! **


End file.
